


Akakuro Days

by jyouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 124,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyouth/pseuds/jyouth
Summary: Kuroko melihat Akashi berdiri di dekat stasiun kereta di Tokyo, tanpa apapun yang hangat mengelilinginya padahal hari itu sangat dingin. Sejak hari itu Kuroko melihat sisi yang berbeda dari Akashi setelah perjalanan permainan basket mereka yang panjang.





	1. Day 1 - Akashi Seijuurou

**Author's Note:**

> Akakuro fanfic yang paling panjang! Aku masih melanjutkannya dan aku berharap bisa menulis cerita yang lebih baik lagi dari hari ke hari tentang mereka. *kecupan untuk Kurobas dan Akakuro. :*
> 
> PS: Karya-karya saya disini pastinya sering terlihat di-edit dsb-nya, itu dikarenakan kebiasaan saya yang ingin memperbaiki dan menjadikan tulisan saya lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya.  
> Saya berterima kasih banyak atas semuanya/siapapun disini baik pemilik akun maupun tidak, yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya saya. 
> 
> Maka itu saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang menikmati/membaca karya saya, baik dalam penulisan maupun daya tariknya yang minim dan mengecewakan, walaupun begitu, saya hanya menulis sesuai kemampuan saya. Terima kasih.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_ berjalan melewati stasiun dengan syal berwarna hitam melingkar di lehernya dan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya dari _Maji Burger_ di tangannya. Nafas hangat berhembus dari bibirnya, hingga mata biru langitnya menangkap sesosok lelaki yang tidak asing baginya. Lelaki itu berdiri bersandar pada salah satu tembok dekat stasiun dan memandang ke atas langit. Mata merahnya itu begitu indah terlihat saat memantulkan cahaya. Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut pada awalnya, dirinya melihat sosok mantan kapten dari klub basketnya dulu di _Teikou_ , dan juga mantan kapten tim basket _Rakuzan_ dari _Kyoto_ , _Akashi Seijuurou_. Lelaki itu berdiri hanya dengan kemeja tipis berwarna hitam gelap, celana jins panjang putih tanpa menggunakan syal ataupun jaket tambahan, padahal sedang dingin sekali saat ini. _Akashi-kun_? Tanpa sadar Kuroko pun berjalan menghampirinya. “ _Akashi_ - _kun_!” Mata merah semerah mawar itu pun meliriknya. Telinga dan hidung Akashi terlihat memerah mendekati warna rambutnya karena dinginnya saat itu. “Sedang apa disini?” Kuroko hendak memberikan syal yang melingkar di lehernya pada Akashi dengan tergesa-gesa, hingga sebuah tangan dan senyuman lemah tertuju padanya menolak hal itu.

“Tidak usah, terima kasih, _Kuroko_.” Akashi memejamkan matanya ketika mengatakannya.

“Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?” Tanya Kuroko dengan ragu-ragu, sembari melingkarkan lagi syal miliknya lagi hingga mata merah mawar itu kembali melirik mata birunya. Akashi mendongak menatapnya.

“Tidak. Aku hanya sedang menikmati dinginnya disini.” Kuroko mengeryit pelan. Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi ingin melakukannya.

“Kau bisa sakit…” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Kuroko.” Senyuman Akashi itu pun membuat Kuroko tak bisa menanyakan apapun lagi, hanya membiarkan lelaki bersurai merah itu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya kini, dan meminta Kuroko untuk pulang karena hari semakin dingin. Kuroko yang telah menghilang dari pandangan Akashi membuat surai merah itu mendongak dan menatap langit yang indah memantulkan cahaya bintang yang tersebar dengan indah disana. “ _Aku tak berharap akan melihatmu disini, Kuroko_.”

\----/-----------

Akashi melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasanya, sekolah dan latihan basket hingga kelulusan. Tanpa ada yang menyadari kondisinya sejak hari itu, begitu pula Akashi sendiri. Dirinya tetap memaksakan diri, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya telah jatuh sakit. Kini Akashi telah kembali lagi ke Tokyo untuk masuk _Universitas_ _Tokyo_. Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak kelulusannya dari sekolah tinggi _Rakuzan_ di _Kyoto_ dan pertandingan terakhirnya bersama _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ sebagai _Vorpal_ _Swords_ , melawan tim dari Amerika, _Jabberwork_. Kemenangan mereka membawanya ke sebuah dunia yang baru untuk dijalani, yaitu masa depan.

Kini, Kuroko mengajak _Kiseki no Sedai_ untuk kembali bermain basket bersama-sama di sebuah lapangan dekat dengan Universitas Tokyo, mengingat Kuroko pun akan masuk kesana. _Tanpa menyadari bahwa Akashi juga akan masuk kesana_. _Kagami_ _Taiga_ yang kembali ke Amerika untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi pemain _NBA_ terkenal dan terhebat di dunia sejak pertandingan mereka melawan Jabberwork itu pun datang untuk ikut bermain setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak bertemu teman-temannya.

“Ah! Kuroko- _cchi_! Kagami- _cchi_! Sini, sini!” panggil _Kise Ryouta_ dengan riangnya. Kuroko dan Kagami yang datang bersama mengangguk bersamaan. Teman-temannya dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ sudah berkumpul lebih dulu, mulai dari _Aomine Daiki_ , Kise Ryouta, _Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou_ hingga _Murasakibara Atsushi_. Tidak hanya itu, _Momoi_ _Satsuki_ dan _Aida_ _Riko_ pun datang membantu sebagai wasit dalam permainan kali ini.

“Kapan kau kembali lagi ke Amerika, Kagami?” Tanya Aomine yang sudah memegang bola jingga berpola hitam kesukaan mereka semua di tangannya.

“Besok? _Alex_ berisik sekali memintaku segera kembali karena pertandingan.”

“ _Majissuka_?! Terus kenapa kau datang- _ssu_?” Kagami mengusap rambutnya seperti Aomine dengan ragu sebelum menoleh. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut _magenta_ sedang duduk di bangku dan mengobrol dengan Momoi juga Riko dengan asyiknya.

“Akashi yang ngajak. Entah kenapa aku nggak bisa menolak permintaan maupun ucapan lelaki itu…” tambahnya dimana Kuroko hanya tersenyum.

Mereka pun bermain dengan tim dibagi dua, dimana Kuroko menjadi pemain cadangan pengganti tim Midorima, Kise dan Aomine kini. Akashi, Kagami dan Murasakibara dalam satu tim yang berbeda. Setelah satu babak berlangsung dan kedua tim sedang beristirahat, Momoi kebingungan melihat Kuroko yang memicingkan matanya ke arah mantan kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuurou. Lelaki surai magenta itu bersandar di dinding pagar kawat yang membatasi lapangan dengan bagian luar. Dirinya mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk berwarna hitam dan memegang sebuah botol air minum. “…mmm…”

“Ada apa, Tetsu- _kun_?” Momoi mengerjap bingung melihat sikap Kuroko yang menggemaskan itu. “Daritadi kau memperhatikan Akashi- _kun_.”

“Anu, itu…”

“Kau menyadarinya juga, Kuroko?” Kuroko menoleh saat lelaki bersurai hijau berkacamata mengatakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang dilihat Kuroko pula, Midorima. Kuroko terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk setuju.

“Jadi benar ada yang aneh dengan Akashi- _cchi_?” Tanya Kise dengan nada berbisik yang agak tinggi saat Kuroko dan Midorima menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari Akashi. Mereka merasa sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi pada mantan kapten mereka.

“Ada yang aneh dengan Akashi.” Aomine menyetujui ucapan mereka. Kuroko menajamkan tatapannya pada sosok lelaki berambut magenta disana. Penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada mantan kapten mereka itu, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri orangnya langsung dan bertanya padanya.

“Kuroko?” Kagami mengerjap bingung melihat Kuroko dengan tegap berjalan menuju Akashi yang kini asyik mengobrol dengan Murasakibara yang melahap keripik kentangnya.

“Tetsu- _kun_!” Momoi pun mengikuti surai biru langit itu.

 “Apa mereka menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi pada Akashi- _kun_?” Kagami menoleh pada Riko yang mengeryit dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“Ada apa dengan Akashi, _Coach_?” Riko pun menoleh saat Kagami menanyakannya.

“Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku begitu? Akashi- _kun_ memang tidak menunjukkan apapun sih…” Riko memberi jeda, membuat Kagami hanya bisa mengerjap bingung. “Akashi- _kun_ terlalu sempurna hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya.”

“Ha?” Akashi bukan orang yang lemah karena dia tidak pernah kalah, apalagi soal menunjukkan bahwa dirinya lemah.

“Aku mau bilang kalau Akashi- _kun_ bisa menutupi keadaannya yang sebenarnya dengan kesempurnaan dirinya itu!” Kagami membelalakan matanya.

“Eh?”

Akashi dan Murasakibara berhenti mengobrol ketika melihat Kuroko dan Momoi datang bersamaan dengan ekspresi serius. Mereka berdua mengerjap bingung ketika ditatap seperti itu. “Kuro- _chin_ dan _Sa_ - _chin_ seram.”

“Akashi- _kun_.”

“Ada apa?“ Kuroko pun menyentuh dahinya dan membuat Akashi mengerjap terkejut. _Rasanya begitu nyaman_.  

“Bagaimana, Tetsu- _kun_?” Momoi menunduk sedikit dengan ekspresi khawatir. Kuroko pun menoleh dan mengangguk sekali.

“Akashi- _kun_ , apa rasanya nyaman?” Akashi menatap mata biru Kuroko yang memberinya tatapan khawatir. Momoi pun beranjak pergi ke arah Riko dan yang lainnya yang menunggu dan melakukan sesuatu setelah seolah mendapat kepastian dari Kuroko.

“Ah.” Murasakibara hanya sibuk memakan lagi keripik kentang ditangannya.

“Kita memang tak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini _nodayo_.” Akashi menoleh dan melihat yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di sekitarnya. Akashi hanya mengerjap bingung.

“Dasar Akashi- _cchi_!” Momoi kini datang dengan handuk yang telah dicelupkan ke dalam air dingin dengan tergesa-gesa.

“Ada apa ini?” Kuroko maju lebih dekat.

“Kau demam, Akashi- _kun_. Kau tidak menyadarinya?” Akashi mengerjap bingung.

“Benarkah itu?” Kuroko mengangguk dengan mantap.

“Akashi- _kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?” Akashi pun menoleh pada Momoi yang memasang ekspresi khawatir. “Tidak pusing? Kau masih bisa main?” Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya. “Kalau begitu, gunakanlah ini setiap kali waktu istirahat.” Akashi menerimanya.

“Ini pasti karena waktu itu, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi kembali mengerjap bingung.

“Waktu itu- _ssu_?” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Aku tak sengaja melihat Akashi- _kun_ di stasiun. _Sendirian_. Dalam keadaan hari yang sangat dingin.” Yang lainnya mengeryit.

“Apa sih yang kau lakukan, Akashi- _cchi_?” Akashi hanya mengerjap bingung. Setelah mengingat maksud Kuroko waktu itu, Akashi tersenyum lemah.

“Aku hanya sedang ingin sendirian disana.” Mereka semakin tidak mengerti akan apa yang dilakukan mantan kapten mereka itu di tempat yang dimaksud.

“Aku masih bisa seperti ini sebentar, tidak apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_?” Akashi mengangguk.

“Ah. Terima kasih, Kuroko.” Akashi telah menutup matanya.

“Kau bisa bermain, Akashi- _kun_?” Tanya Riko dengan ekspresi agak khawatir pada Akashi setelah mengetahui keadaannya dari Momoi.

“Tentu saja.”

“Aku tak pernah melihat pemain sesempurna itu di lapangan.” Kagami menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut mendengar Riko menggumam pelan. “Bisa kau bilang, hingga dirinya sendiri tak sadar akan keadaannya. Memang setiap pemain memiliki menu latihan dan kemampuannya sendiri dalam latihan, dan yang kita tahu pasti, Akashi- _kun_ adalah tipe yang pekerja keras, tak peduli seberapa hebat dirinya dan kuatnya dia kini.” Riko memberikan senyuman kesal. “Hanya saja aku tak percaya, _Kiseki no Sedai_ bisa menyadari keganjilan itu hanya dalam sekali pandang.” Kagami mendesah pelan saat mengetahui bagaimana _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ , kapten yang mengarahkan timnya _Teikou_ dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ menuju kemenangan beruntun itu, begitu luar biasa walau dirinya dan Kuroko juga tim _Seirin_ pernah mengalahkan lelaki itu dengan timnya di _Winter Cup_. _Akashi memang tidak bisa diremehkan_!

\----/-----------

“Bagaimana kalian bisa menyadarinya?” Tanya Akashi ketika dirinya istirahat lebih dulu dan kini Kuroko yang akan bermain. Mereka sedang berkumpul sebelum kembali bermain. Momoi menoleh pada Midorima.

“Midorin…?” Lelaki bersurai hijau itu hanya memejamkan matanya tak memberi jawaban apapun. “Apa Tetsu- _kun_ yang lebih dulu…?” Surai biru muda itu menggeleng pelan.

“Aku datang terakhir bersama Kagami- _kun_.” Kuroko dan Momoi menoleh pada _Kiseki no Sedai_. Aomine menggaruk kepalanya.

“Ada yang aneh denganmu, Akashi.”

“Kau bukan orang yang akan menunjukkannya.”

 “Aka- _chin_ belum meminum airnya walau memeganginya sedari tadi.”

“Eh?” Kuroko dan Momoi menoleh pada Akashi yang sedang mengelap keringatnya.

“Hm? Ada apa?” Semuanya tersenyum dengan desahan pelan. Momoi menunjuk botol air minum yag dipegang Akashi. “Ah”

“Mu _kkun_ bilang Akashi- _kun_ belum meminumnya.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Maaf.” Akashi pun meminumnya dimana yang lain mendesah lega.

Permainan pun kembali dimulai.

“Tapi gimana kalian bisa tahu kalau Akashi…?” Tanya Kagami dengan ekspresi seolah tak percaya bahwa Akashi yang seperti itu sebenarnya sedang sakit setelah mengetahui bagaimana teman-temannya berhasil menyadari hal itu di atas lapangan bersama yang lainnya. Kondisinya terlihat biasa saja dan fit. Kuroko dan Kise tersenyum.

“Begitulah kapten kami.” Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

“Akashi- _kun_ takkan menunjukkannya, seperti yang dikatakan Midorima- _kun_.” Lelaki berkacamata itu hanya membenarkan kacamatanya dan membuang muka. “Akashi- _kun_ memang sakit, tapi kuyakin itu takkan menghentikannya untuk bermain.” Mereka menoleh pada Akashi yang tidak sengaja sedang memandangi mereka yang berdiri berhadapan untuk _Tip-Off_.

“Tentu saja.” Akashi menoleh pada teman-teman yang khawatir padanya.

Mereka pun mulai bermain lagi untuk satu babak.

“Kuroko.” Akashi membuat Kuroko dan yang lainnya menoleh padanya saat istirahat untuk permainan selanjutnya. “Momoi, semuanya. Terima kasih.” Mereka pun tersenyum.

“ _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_.”

“Kau harus lebih peduli pada dirimu sendiri, Akashi- _kun_.”

“Aku yakin hal beginian gakkan menghentikanmu.” Aomine mengelus rambutnya.

“Aka- _chin_ , nanti kita makan bubur enak lagi.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Itu kan makanan untuk orang sakit, Murasakibara- _cchi_!” ucap Kise sembari tersenyum gigi.

“Eeehh~~” Mereka pun tertawa seperti biasanya. Kuroko tersenyum melihat kebersamaan ini bisa terjadi sekali lagi. _Syukurlah_.

“Jadi benar Akashi- _kun_ sakit?” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut mendengar suara Riko.

“ _Coach_ juga menyadarinya?” Riko mengangguk.

“Tentu saja. Keadaannya terlalu sempurna sehingga aku tak percaya.” Kagami dan Kuroko memberikan tatapan jijik bersamaan. “Benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan.” Walau begitu, Riko memberikan senyuman yang mirip dengan Kagami, yaitu antusias. Kuroko hanya tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

“ _Hai_.”

\----/-----------

Permainan mereka pun akhirnya selesai dan bersiap untuk pulang dan mengantar Akashi ke dokter. Beberapa dari mereka pun ada yang mulai membicarakan soal pergi makan ke _Majiba_. Kuroko menoleh pada surai merah yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda darinya itu. “Akashi- _kun_ , ayo kita ke-“

Kagami menoleh ketika melihat sekelebat gerakan dari si pemilik surai biru muda itu di sampingnya setelah suaranya terdengar namun terhenti tiba-tiba. “Kuroko?” Riko dan semuanya menoleh bersamaan pada Kagami yang memanggil partnernya itu yang tanpa sebuah jawaban.

“Kagami, ada apa?” Tanya Riko dengan heran ketika Kagami memandang ke arah lain dan mulai bergerak.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko meraih seorang lelaki bersurai magenta telah jatuh di pelukannya. Yang lain terkejut mendengar teriakan itu. Kagami melihat Kuroko yang kini memeluk surai merah dari balik punggungnya. “Akashi _-kun?_ Kau baik-baik saja? Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko mencoba menyadarkan surai magenta yang berada di pelukannya kini. Desahan nafas cepat bisa terasa di lehernya.

“Akashi!” Kuroko mendongak melihat teman-temannya mulai menghampiri dan kini melihat Kagami sudah berada disampingnya lebih dulu.

“Oi, Akashi!”  

“Ada apa Tetsu- _kun_?” Momoi menyentuh dahi Akashi. “Panas sekali!”

“Gimana kau menyadarinya, Tetsu?” Kuroko menoleh pada Aomine.

“Saat aku hendak mengajak Akashi- _kun_ untuk ke dokter, aku melihatnya jatuh ke arahku.”

“Seperti biasa kau tak pernah membosankanku, Kuroko.” Akashi bersuara dari balik pelukan Kuroko. Dirinya memegang bahu surai biru muda itu untuk membantunya berdiri dan memandang teman-temannya yang khawatir. “Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu…” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Tidak apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko pun mulai melingkarkan tangan Akashi di pundaknya. “dan ini bukan saatnya untuk itu.”

“Wajahmu merah sekali, Akashi- _kun_!” Riko terkejut melihat sosok kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ bisa terlihat seperti ini. _Jarang sekali_. Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut.

“Maaf harus menunjukkan keadaan yang tak seharusnya…”

“Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu!” Akashi pun dibawa ke rumah sakit bersama Kuroko dan Midorima dengan taksi.

\----/-----------

Setelah dipindah ke sebuah ruangan rawat khusus pasien di rumah sakit, Akashi menghentikan Midorima yang hendak menghubungi sang ayahanda. “Hentikan, Midorima.” Surai hijau itu menoleh pada Akashi yang menghentikannya dengan gerakan lemah. Tidak disangka Akashi Seijuurou bisa tumbang begini oleh demam.

“Tapi, Akashi-” Akashi menggeleng pelan.

“Jangan membuatnya harus menceramahiku. Begini pun sudah cukup. Terima kasih.”

Kagami dan yang lainnya pun pulang lebih dulu, dimana Momoi akan kembali bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_ di lain hari bila Akashi masih dirawat. Akashi kini menikmati ruangannya yang sepi, dan disinari cahaya matahari sore. Akashi mendesah pelan melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan itu. “Indah sekali ya.”

“Ah.” Surai merah itu mengerjap ketika dirinya menyetujui ucapan seseorang akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya dari ruang kamar pasien di rumah sakit itu. Akashi melihat Kuroko kini masih duduk di kursi untuk penjenguk di samping tempat tidur dimana dirinya berbaring. “Kuroko, kenapa kau masih disini?” Kuroko memiringkan kepala dengan polosnya.

“Tak bolehkah?”

“Bukan begitu. Kukira kau sudah pulang bersama yang lainnya-“

“Izinkan aku berada disini sebentar lagi, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi berhenti, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar setelah dirinya mendengar ucapan Kuroko itu.

“Tidak masalah. Hanya saja aku khawatir kau akan terkena demamku.”

“Kalau itu terjadi, kuharap Akashi- _kun_ akan merawatku.” Akashi kembali mengerjap heran. Kuroko hanya tersenyum seperti anak kecil. _Apa maksud Kuroko dengan ucapannya_? _Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu_? Inikah sosok pemain bayangan dari tim mereka dulu sejak di _Teikou_? Inikah orang yang berusaha keras menunjukkan kepadanya arti kekalahan itu? Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Baiklah.”

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat tanpa keduanya sadari. Akashi mendengarkan cerita Kuroko mengenai _Seirin_ dan kesehariannya disana. Patnernya Kagami masih takut dengan _Nigou_ dan berusaha keras mulai menyukai anjing dengan bantuan Kuroko sendiri tentunya. Kuroko senang sekali mengerjainya dengan mendekatkan _Nigou_ pada lelaki bertubuh besar itu. Akashi tersenyum lembut saat mendengarkan Kuroko menceritakannya dengan penuh antusias. _Aku tidak tahu bahwa Kuroko bisa seantusias ini_. Kuroko pun menceritakan perihal Kagami yang sering bertukar _email_ dan meneleponnya untuk menceritakan bagaimana menjadi pemain NBA disana. Langit pun berubah gelap, dimana Kuroko melihat Akashi telah jatuh terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya kini memerah, mirip saat Akashi menahan rasa sakitnya akan demam. Kuroko mengelus pelan rambut magenta itu. “Apa perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini padamu, Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko mengecup kening Akashi lembut, sebelum beranjak pulang. _Akankah aku menyadarinya sebelum aku terlambat menyampaikannya padamu_?


	2. Day 2 - Our Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko membicarakan perihal perasaan mereka dan juga hubungan mereka.

“Tetsu- _kun_!!” _Momoi_ _Satsuki_ , gadis berambut merah muda memeluk Kuroko saat melihatnya berjalan menuju rumah sakit dimana Akashi Seijuurou, mantan kapten mereka di _Teikou_ sedang dirawat dengan bahagia seperti biasanya, bersama dengan teman semasa kecilnya, _Aomine_ _Daiki_. Tentu saja manajer mereka di _Teikou_ itu telah memberitahu tim _Rakuzan_ dari _Kyoto_ akan keadaan Akashi kini juga menjenguknya. Surai merah itu masih dirawat sampai dirinya sembuh total.

“Oi, Tetsu, kau pergi ke tempat Akashi lagi?” Kuroko mengangguk tanpa ragu.

“ _Hai_. Lagipula aku masih penasaran.”

“Penasaran?” Aomine dan Momoi mengatakannya bersamaan. Kuroko pun menoleh pada keduanya yang memberikan ekspresi polos padanya.

“Bila kalian ikut, aku akan menceritakannya.” Keduanya pun mengangguk setuju dan berjalan bersama Kuroko menuju rumah sakit.

\----/-----------

            Kuroko menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Akashi jatuh sakit kini, yaitu pertemuan mereka di dekat stasiun. Akashi berdiri sendirian disana, hanya dengan pakaian tipis padahal saat itu keadaan sedang dingin sekali. Kuroko menawarkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya, namun Akashi menolak itu dengan sopan. “Eh? Sendirian?” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Ada apa sih dengannya?”

“Setiap orang pasti memiliki pemikirannya masing-masing, Aomine- _kun_.” Aomine mendesah pelan.

“Memang sih.” Mereka pun sampai di ruangan Akashi, yang terdengar ramai oleh suara-suara di dalam. Aomine pun meraih gagang pintunya. “Akashi, aku masuk ya.”

“Dai- _chan_!” Makanan manis hingga buah-buahan tersebar di meja yang ada di ruangan itu membuat mereka mengerjap terkejut. “Eh?”

“Ap-!?” Kepala _Murasakibara_ _Atsushi_ muncul dengan makanan manis di tangannya dari balik korden khusus pasien yang mengelilingi tempat Akashi beristirahat.

“Ah, ada Mine- _chin_ , Momo- _chin_ dan Kuro- _chin da_ ~” Makanan manis dilahapnya seperti biasa. _Ada apa ini_?!

“Banyak sekali ya.” Gumam Kuroko saat melangkah masuk bersama Momoi dan Aomine melewati apa yang mereka lihat kini ke dalam ruang kamar pasien yang diisi oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

“Ah.” Akashi akhirnya melihat sosok Kuroko, Momoi dan Aomine. Lelaki berambut biru langit itu tersenyum.

“Akashi- _kun_.” Aomine dan yang lainnya bingung dengan tatapan keduanya antar satu sama lain itu. _Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?_

“Ada apa dengan warna-warni ini?” Tanya Aomine sembari menaikkan alis.

“Mibuchi membuatkanku makanan manis, juga buah-buahan disana.” Tunjuk Akashi ke sebuah meja dengan dua keranjang buah. “Untuk kesembuhanku tentu saja. Namun karena terlalu banyak, aku memanggil Murasakibara untuk ikut menghabiskannya. Kalian tahu aku takkan mungkin menghabiskan semuanya seorang diri kan? Mibuchi terlalu berlebihan.” _Ini porsi untuk Murasakibara, bukan untuk Akashi_.

“Ng, Mibu- _chin_ hebat sekali. Ini semua enak. Aku ingin dibuatkan semua ini bila aku sakit.” Kuroko, Aomine dan Momoi hanya bisa memasang ekspresi menyerah pada Murasakibara yang sangat mencintai cemilan dan makanan manis ini.

“ _Mukkun_ , tidak sebaiknya kau bilang begitu kan?”

“Hehehe, maaf, _Sacchin_.”

“Ah, kalian juga ambil saja.”

“Woah! Apaan nih? Keren!” Aomine yang matanya berbinar bahagia ketika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik mengambil kue yang berbentuk seperti buah dada besar.

“Dai- _chan_!” Kuroko mengeryit bingung memilih yang tersebar di depannya.

“Anu, Mibuchi- _san_ …?” Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi, memandangnya ragu-ragu, tak enak mengambil seenaknya tanpa sepengetahuan yang memberinya.

“Dia baru saja pulang dengan yang lainnya setelah mengirimkan semua ini.”

“Akashi- _kun_ baik-baik saja?” Akashi menoleh pada Momoi yang memandangnya khawatir.

“Ah. Dengan bantuan istirahat cukup dan semua ini.” Akashi tertawa kecil. “Kuroko, ada yang rasa _vanilla_ kesukaanmu disana.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut. Semu merah terlihat di pipinya kini. _Bagaimana Akashi-kun tahu aku menyukai vanilla selain vanilla milkshake_? “Mibuchi membuatkan beragam rasa, bisa kau bilang rasa warna _Kiseki no Sedai_.” Kuroko mengerjap ketika melihat Akashi tertawa lagi. _Akashi-kun sedang sering tertawa sekarang…tidak, apakah hanya aku yang jarang melihatnya seperti itu_?

“ _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_. _Itadakimasu_.” Akashi tersenyum.

Mereka pun menikmati makanan manis itu juga buah-buahan yang ada. _Kise_ _Ryouta_ dan _Midorima_ _Shintarou_ datang dengan makan siang yang telah dipesan lebih awal oleh Akashi lewat _email_. Kini ruangan Akashi kembali seperti semula, bersih dari warna-warni cemilan makanan manis pemberian _Mibuchi Leo_.

“Kapan kau pulang, Akashi- _cchi_?”

“Hari ini atau besok. Hanya setelah pemeriksaan terakhir.”

“Syukurlah, jangan memaksakan diri lagi ya, Akashi- _kun_!” Akashi tersenyum.

“Ah, terima kasih, Momoi.” _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun bersyukur melihat kondisi mantan kapten mereka di _Teikou_ telah membaik.

\----/-----------

Pengecekan dokter terhadap Akashi membuat Kuroko dan yang lainnya harus pulang lebih dulu mengingat mungkin membutuhkan waktu. Akashi berterima kasih pada mereka terutama Murasakibara karena telah membantu menghabiskan makanan manis pemberian Mibuchi yang cukup banyak dan menggunung di ruangannya. Akashi pun diperbolehkan untuk pulang malam itu juga maupun esok hari. Lelaki bersurai _magenta_ itu berjalan kembali ke ruangannya setelah keadaannya telah dipastikan baik-baik saja oleh dokter dan terkejut melihat sosok Kuroko menunggu diluar ruangannya, bersandar di samping pintu masuknya dengan ekspresi harap-harap cemas. “Kuroko? Lagi-lagi kau masih disini ya.” Kuroko mengangguk pelan. “Ada apa?” Akashi kini berdiri berhadapan dengan surai biru muda itu.

“Bagaimana?”

“Aku sudah bisa pulang malam ini. Hanya saja aku memilih besok karena repot mengemas barang-barangku.” Kuroko tersenyum.

“Syukurlah.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Segitu khawatirnya kah kau padaku, Kuroko?” Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk sekali. _Kau benar-benar menarik_. Akashi pun membuka pintu ruangannya. “Masuklah, ayo ngobrol lagi bila kau belum mau pulang.” Seolah membaca pikiran Kuroko, Akashi pun menarik tangan Kuroko dan mengajaknya masuk. Ekspresi bahagia terlukiskan di wajahnya yang biasanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Keduanya kembali mengobrol, tentang masa di _Teikou_ dan bagaimana Akashi berubah menjadi dirinya yang satu lagi. Dan Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian karenanya.

Hari menjelang malam dan Kuroko pun beranjak untuk pulang. Dirinya tidak enak terus mengganggu Akashi yang masih dirawat. “Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai biru muda itu menoleh. “Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?” Kuroko mengerjap.

“Eh?”

“Kau tinggal lebih lama karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku bukan?” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut. _Akashi-kun bisa sampai membaca hal seperti ini_? “Tapi bila aku salah, maafkan aku. Aku takkan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya. Aku berterima kasih kau mau menemaniku seperti ini.” Kuroko mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

“Aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Akashi- _kun_.” Ucapnya sembari mencengkram erat tali tas selempangnya. Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Aku sangat berterima kasih.” Akashi membelalakan matanya saat Kuroko berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. “Kuroko…?” Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu hanya memeluknya. _Ada apa dengannya_? Akashi mendesah pelan sebelum memeluknya balik. Akashi menepuk punggung Kuroko untuk menenangkan lelaki bersurai biru langit itu. “Kau membuatku takut.” Surai biru muda itu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Akashi.

“…aku tidak tahu…” Lelaki bersurai magenta itu mengerjap bingung.

“Hm?”

“Aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Akashi- _kun_.”

“Tentu, Kuroko.”

“Kau tidak keberatan?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Bisa bersamamu dan yang lainnya adalah kebahagiaan tertentu untukku.” Akashi mendesah pelan ketika ucapannya membuat Kuroko tersenyum.

“Ng,” Kuroko hanya balik memeluk surai merah itu tanpa ragu.

“Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja?” Akashi melihat telinga Kuroko memerah dari balik pelukannya. “Kau kedinginan?” Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “Kau malu?” Kuroko mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. Matanya terpejam erat dengan wajah memerah. _Lucu sekali_ , gumam surai merah itu tertawa kecil.

“Akashi- _kun_ , itu tidak lucu!”

“Maaf, maaf,” Kuroko mengeryit.

“Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya disana, Akashi- _kun_?” Lelaki bersurai magenta itu mengerjap terkejut. Kuroko yang kini menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Akashi memejamkan matanya, mengalirkan kehangatan pada Akashi dengan kedua tangan bertopang pada pundak surai merah itu. Akashi mengerjap ketika melihat Kuroko melakukannya, sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya.

“Aku memikirkanmu, Kuroko.”

“Jadi Akashi- _kun_ berbohong!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut dimana Kuroko memberengut kesal memandangnya.

“Kau sudah berpikir aku berbohong ternyata.” Kuroko hanya memasang ekspresi kesal padanya. “Aku berpikir akan apa yang harus kulakukan tentang perasaanku padamu.”

“…Eh?” Akashi mendesah pelan sebelum mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

“ _Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko. Aku sungguh menyayangimu_.” Akashi mendekap erat Kuroko seolah dirinya bisa menghilang kapan saja bila Akashi melepasnya.

“A-Akashi- _kun_?!” Kuroko merasakan bunyi detak jantung yang lain juga sama cepatnya dengan miliknya ketika Akashi memeluknya tiba-tiba. _Itu milik Akashi_.

“Maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu?” Kuroko menggeleng cepat ketika Akashi hanya tersenyum lemah. Terlihat rona merah di pipinya. _Akashi-kun serius_ …

“Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi menatapnya kini. “A-aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti.” Akashi menaikkan alisnya.

“Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?”

“Aku tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku padamu kini. Apakah seperti yang kau rasakan padaku atau tidak. Apa yang kurasakan saat aku bersamamu. Aku tahu disini berdebar kencang, dan aku terus ingin bersamamu.” Akashi terdiam menunggu lanjutan dari surai biru muda itu. Kuroko mendongak menatap Akashi dengan wajah memerah kini. “Apakah ini sama dengan…?” Akashi mengerjap ketika Kuroko menanyakannya, sebelum tersenyum.

“Ah. Aku yakin begitu, Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai biru muda itu mengerjap. “Itulah yang kurasakan semenjak kau mengalahkanku di _Winter Cup_ , semua yang kau pertanyakan itu. Bagaimana kau memberitahuku arti kekalahan, dan bagaimana rasanya mencoba bangkit dari kekalahan itu. Bagaimana kau berusaha keras membuktikan bahwa ada arti lain selain kemenangan.” Kuroko mengerjap ketika perasaannya sama dengan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Akashi untuknya. _Be-benarkah itu_? “Juga bagaimana kau dan Mayuzumi- _san_ menanyakan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.” Kuroko mengerjap.

“Mayuzumi- _san_?” Akashi mengangguk.

“Kau menanyakan siapa diriku saat _Teikou_ , dan saat pertandingan, Mayuzumi- _san_ -lah yang menanyakannya.”

“Itukah caramu berbicara dengan dirimu yang satu lagi saat itu?” Akashi mengangguk lagi. Keduanya tahu bahwa sosok Akashi yang satu lagi sudah menghilang setelah pertandingan melawan _Jabberwork_ sebagai _Vorpal_ _Sword_ setelah Akashi menceritakannya pada Kuroko. _Demi meraih kemenangan_.

“Ah.” Akashi tersenyum. “Namun, kini aku bisa sedekat ini denganmu, dengan sosokku yang asli, yang dulu.” Wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Ja-jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Akashi- _kun_.” Lelaki bersurai merah itu tertawa.

“Apa kau sudah memahami apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Kuroko?”

“ _Hai_.” Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat ketika Kuroko tersenyum seperti anak kecil. _Lucu_. “Akashi- _kun._ ”

“Hm?”

“Bolehkan aku mendengarnya lagi, apa yang Akashi- _kun_ katakan padaku tadi?” Akashi mengerjap bingung, namun akhirnya mendesah pelan.

“Tentu saja. Akan kukatakan berkali-kali bila perlu.”

“Se-sekali pun cukup!” Akashi tertawa melihat Kuroko yang memerah itu. “Aku juga ingin, menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Sebaiknya kau pulang, Kuroko.”

“Ah, kau benar.” Kuroko pun melihat langit sudah gelap. “Nanti kukirim _email_ , Akashi- _kun_!” Lelaki bersurai magenta itu pun mengeryit, wajahnya memerah setelah sosok Kuroko menghilang dari pandangannya. Akashi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

“ _Aku mengatakannya_.” Ujarnya dengan gemetar. “Apa yang ingin disampaikan Kuroko padaku?” Akashi melihat beberapa bintang bersinar terang di langit.

\----/-----------


	3. Day 3 – Our New Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiseki no Sedai bersama-sama lagi. *sobs

_Momoi_ _Satsuki_ dan _Kise_ _Ryouta_ meminta yang lainnya untuk bertemu sehari sebelum kegiatan kuliah maupun kegiatan masing-masing dimulai dan mereka sulit bertemu untuk berkumpul bersama lagi. “Jarang sekali Kise dan Momoi yang mengajak bertemu _nodayo_.” _Midorima_ _Shintarou_ membenarkan kacamatanya sembari membawa-bawa _lucky item_ -nya seperti biasa. “Biasanya Akashi yang melakukannya.” _Kuroko Tetsuya_ mengangguk setuju.

“Emangnya Akashi sudah sembuh?” Tanya _Aomine_ _Daiki_ sembari melirik Kuroko Tetsuya dan _Murasakibara_ _Atsushi_ bergantian. Kuroko mengangguk sekali.

“Aku bertemu Aka- _chin_ kemarin, dan kelihatan seperti Aka- _chin_ yang biasanya kok.” Murasakibara menjawabnya sembari mengunyah _pocky_ di mulutnya. Suara langkah kaki yang santai dan anggun terdengar mendekat ke arah mereka. Sosok sang kapten itu pun menghampiri dengan senyuman lembut miliknya seperti biasa.

“Ya, _Minna_. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.” 

“Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko tersenyum pada surai merah yang membalas senyumannya.

“Jadi ada apa ini?” Midorima memecah suasana hening di antara mereka setelah kehadiran Akashi.

“Akashi- _cchi_ sudah sembuh kan?”

“Ah, berkat kalian juga. Terima kasih.” Kise mengangguk.

“Nah, karena kita jarang sekali bertemu, jadi bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita main basket dan jalan-jalan- _ssu_?”

“Aku setuju!” Momoi ikut bersorak bahagia.

“Satsuki, kau kan Cuma manajer.” Ejek Aomine sembari nyengir.

“Berisik, Dai- _chan_!” Aomine terkekeh melihat Momoi menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kuroko menoleh pada partnernya di Teikou dulu ketika ekspresinya berubah.

“Ada apa, Aomine- _kun_?”

“Ng? ah, Akashi baru saja sembuh kan? Kau mau mengajaknya main basket?” ucap Aomine sembari mengusap rambutnya.

“Eehh?? Benar juga- _ssu_!” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku bisa bermain.”

“Benarkah itu, Akashi- _kun_?”

“Ah. Kau pikir siapa kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ hm?” Kuroko dan yang lainnya pun tersenyum.

“Baiklah, ayo!”

\----/-----------

Mereka pun menuju ke sebuah lapangan basket kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul sebelumnya. Mereka bermain, dimana Akashi menjadi pemain cadangan sebentar sembari mengamati keadaan permainan dan para pemain itu sendiri dimana Momoi ikut bermain. Setelah itu, Akashi pun ikut bermain dua kuarter, satu tim dengan Kuroko dan satu tim dengan Midorima. Hari pun menjelang sore, dimana Kuroko dan Momoi terlihat khawatir akan keadaan Akashi yang bernafas terlalu cepat setelah ikut bermain. “Akashi- _kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?” Tanya Kuroko sambil menepuk pundak lelaki berambut magenta itu dengan ekspresi khawatir. Momoi mengambilkan botol air minum untuk Akashi.

“Ah, Terima kasih, Momoi.” Akashi menerima minuman itu. Mata mawarnya bisa melihat kekhawatiran di mata biru langit milik Kuroko. “ _Aku baik-baik saja_.” Akashi mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dengan nada lembut pada pemilik surai langit itu. _Syukurlah_.

Mereka pun bersiap untuk pergi jalan-jalan dan sekali mampir ke _Maji Burger_ untuk makan setelah selesai bermain bersama. Kuroko berjalan di samping Akashi kini. Surai merah itu melihat Kuroko terlihat begitu antusias ketika berjalan disampingya. “Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi- _kun_?”

“Aku akan kembali berlatih untuk membiasakan diri.” Akashi pun mengusap rambut biru langit Kuroko. “Aku takkan memaksakan diri. Sungguh.” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Aahh!! Kenapa kalian bersenang-senang berdua saja seperti itu di belakangku- _ssu_?!” _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun menoleh pada dua pemain yang lebih pendek dan kecil dari mereka itu setelah mendengar teriakan Kise.

“Kau berisik, Kise.” Akashi pun menurunkan tangannya.

“Kau ingin dielus juga, Kise?”

“Aku maunya dielus Kuroko- _cchi-ssu_!”

“Aku tidak mau mengelusmu, Kise- _kun_.” Tegas surai biru langit itu.

“Aomine- _cchi_ sama Kuroko _-cchi hidoi-ssu_!!” Akashi dan Kuroko pun hanya bisa mendesah sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya yang tidak berubah itu.

“Kise- _chin_ , aku saja yang mengelus kepalamu.”

“Nggak mau, Murasakibara- _cchi_!”

“Eeeh~?”

\----/-----------

Midorima kini berjalan berdampingan dengan Akashi dan Kuroko menuju _game_ _center_. “Tumben sekali partnermu tidak ikut, Kuroko. Kudengar dia kembali kemari untuk beberapa hari.” Akashi masih berjalan di samping Kuroko mengingat Kuroko ingin berjalan di sampingnya. _Darimana Midorima-kun mendapatkan informasi itu_?

“Hari ini Kagami- _kun_ ada janji dengan _Himuro_ - _san,_ maka itu tidak ikut.”

“Lain kali kita ajak juga yang lainnya seperti saat ulang tahunmu, Kuroko.” Pemilik rambut biru langit dan hijau itu menoleh bersamaan pada Akashi yang memberikan ide sembari tersenyum. Keduanya mengerjap sebelum mengangguk setuju.

“ _Hai_.”

Mereka pun sampai di _game center_. Hampir semua bermain permainan basket, Akashi dengan Kuroko, Midorima dengan Kise, dan Aomine dengan Murasakibara. Momoi bermain _crane game_ , setelah dibantu oleh Kuroko dan Akashi, Momoi pun berhasil mendapat boneka kesukaannya. Murasakibara bermain _game_ makanan manis, dan dimarahi pemilik toko karena hampir menghabiskan semua makanan manisnya dengan mudah. Akashi meminta maaf sebagai perwakilan Murasakibara dan memberikan sebagian yang didapat Murasakibara pada orang-orang disana juga _Kiseki no Sedai_ sendiri. “Aka- _chin_ , _gomene_ ~” Akashi tersenyum.

“Tidak masalah. Hanya saja akan repot bila semuanya yang kau ambil, orang lain jadi tidak kebagian.” Murasakibara mengeryit khawatir sebelum mengangguk setuju.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi menuju _Maji Burger_ untuk makan siang setelah puas bermain di game center. Tak sengaja Kuroko dan Kise yang telah memesan lebih dulu pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk untuknya dan yang lainnya bertemu dengan _Kagami_ _Taiga_ dan _Himuro Tatsuya_ disana, bersama tim _Seirin_ yang lainnya.

“Kagami- _kun_?” Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya heran.

“Hua?!” Lelaki tinggi besar itu terkejut ketika melihat Kuroko datang. “Kuroko? Kukira kau pergi bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_ …” Matanya beralih pada Kise yang tersenyum bahagia dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangannya di sampingnya. “Jadi kau hanya pergi dengan…” Kagami menunjuk Kise dengan ekspresi jijik.

“Apa maksud tatapanmu itu Kagami- _cchi_?!” Kise menggerutu.

“Tentu saja tidak dalam artian yang kau bayangkan, Kagami- _kun_.” Tegas Kuroko.

“Memang sih, aku ingin sekali-kali pergi kencan dengan Kuroko- _cchi_ ~” Kuroko memasang ekspresi tidak suka ketika mendengarnya. “Kuroko- _cchi_ _hidoi_ - _ssu_!”

“Ya, _Kagami_ _Taiga_.”

“Akashi!!?” Kagami dan semua yang ada disana terkejut melihat sosok kapten dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan _Rakuzan_ muncul. _Mereka bersama ternyata_!

“Ah, jadi kalian pun makan siang disini ya.”

“Kami sudah janjian sejak bertemu hari ini.” Murasakibara membawa pesanan makanan manis yang banyak berkat patungan dengan Akashi.

“ _Atsushi_.”

“Muro- _chin_ disini ternyata.”

Kuroko membeli _vanilla milkshake_ dan sebuah _hamburger_. Akashi membeli _milkshake_ versi _soy_ _milk_ , _hamburger_ , dan kentang yang akan dibagi bersama Kuroko. Kise membeli minuman, kentang dan es krim. Aomine membeli burger dengan jumlah yang tak kalah banyak dengan Kagami. Midorima membeli sup dan burger juga minuman. Momoi pun datang dengan minuman, burger juga sebuah _parfait_.

“Tetsu- _kun_ , kita makan ini bersama ya!” ujarnya duduk di samping Kuroko sebelum sempat ditempati Kise. Aomine pun duduk di samping Momoi.

“Anu…” Kuroko mengeryit melihat ukuran _parfait_ itu. “ _Muri_ _desu_.”

“Aku bantu, Momoi.” Akashi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kuroko.

“Sungguh? Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_!”

Kagami mengerjap ketika melihat Akashi seolah memanjakan teman-temannya baru-baru ini. _Memangnya Akashi orang yang seperti itu ya_? “Hoi, apa Akashi tidak terlihat aneh?”

“Ng? benarkah?” Kise melihat Akashi yang kini mengobrol dengan Kuroko dan Momoi. “Biasa aja- _ssu_.” Kise mulai memakan kentang yang dicolek ke es krimnya.

“Oi Kise! Memangnya enak kau colek kentang ke es krim seperti itu _nanodayo_?!” Midorima memasang ekspresi jijik pada Kise yang memasukkan kentang dengan ujung es krim ke mulutnya dengan polosnya.

“Enak kok, Midorima- _kun_.” Kise mengangguk menyetujuinya.

“Bagaimana kalau Midorima- _cchi_ juga mencobanya?” Kise menjulurkan kentang lainnya yang sudah dilumuri es krim pada _tsundere Kiseki no Sedai_.

“Jangan bercanda _nanodayo_!”

“Biasa aja kali, Midorima- _cchi_.”

“Benarkah itu?” Mereka menoleh pada Akashi yang kelihatan tertarik. “Bolehkah aku mencobanya juga?”

“Akashi- _cchi_ mau coba? Nih!” Kise pun menyodorkannya.

“ _Itadakimasu_.” Lelaki berambut magenta itu meraihnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Sebuah jeda muncul di antara mereka, menunggu reaksi dari sang kapten. “Hmm. Rasanya memang menarik.”

“Benarkan? Ah, Aomine- _cchi_!” Kise berteriak saat melihat Aomine ikutan mencicipi tanpa seizinnya.

“Jangan pelit dong, Akashi saja kau biarkan.” Kuroko mengerjap heran.

“Itu kan Akashi- _cchi_! Lagipula ini pertama kalinya untuk Akashi- _cchi_!” Kise dan Aomine berebut kentang dan es krim kini. Akashi hanya tersenyum menikmati apa yang sedang dilihatnya kini.

“Kau sungguh baik-baik saja, Akashi- _kun_?” Lelaki berambut magenta itu menoleh.

“Hm? Tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu kentang bisa dicolek dengan es krim seperti itu.” Kuroko pun tertawa kecil. “Momoi, bagaimana dengan _parfait-_ nya?”

“Ng? enak sekali! Akashi- _kun_ juga ayo coba!” Momo menyodorkan sesendok pada Akashi di depan Kuroko tanpa ragu. Lelaki berambut biru langit itu mundur perlahan.

“Baiklah.” Akashi pun melahapnya tanpa ragu. Semuanya terkejut melihat sikap Akashi itu, begitu pula dengan Momoi sendiri. “Hmm, terlalu manis.” Akashi menoleh pada teman-temannya yang membelalakan mata. “Ada apa?” Wajah Momoi memerah saat melihat Akashi melakukannya, diikuti Kuroko disampingnya. “Salah kah, Momoi?”

“Eh?! Ah, ti-tidak, itu, hanya saja… Akashi- _kun_ melakukan sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilakukan olehmu yang biasanya…” Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Benarkah?” _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan yang lainnya mengangguk dengan mantap. _Apa yang terjadi pada Akashi sih_?

“Akashi- _kun_ tidak terlalu suka makanan manis ya?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Hm? Aku hanya tidak terbiasa.” Akashi meneguk minuman miliknya. “Ayo dimakan.” Akashi meminta yang lainnya untuk melanjutkan, dimana Momoi dan Midorima masih berhenti akibat terkejut. Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara sudah kembali makan sejak tadi.

\----/-----------

Setelah habis, Kuroko dan Akashi menikmati _parfait_ bersama Momoi. Keduanya bisa melihat ekspresi Akashi yang jarang ditunjukkannya hanya dari sebuah makanan manis. Momoi dan Kuroko tertawa melihat sang kapten begitu dirinya memberikan ekspresi yang menarik. Murasakibara berjalan dan memeluk Akashi dari belakang. “Aku juga ikutan~” Murasakibara sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk _parfait_ milik Momoi. Momoi pun menyodorkannya dan membuat lelaki berambut ungu itu melahapnya dengan wajah bahagia.

“Aku juga mau- _ssu_!” Kise kini memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Midorima pun melongok ke arah _parfait_ yang dipesan Momoi.

“Bukankah ini _parfait_ yang pernah dipesan Murasakibara _nodayo_?”

“Ng? Bukan kok Midorin. Aku minta dibuatkan yang baru untuk dimakan bersama-sama. Aku yakin Mu _kkun_ belum mencobanya.” Momoi tersenyum lebar dengan bangga.

“Momo- _chin_ , aku baru coba yang ini.” Lelaki bersurai hijau dan gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh bersamaan.

“Kau pasti meminta yang baru, Momoi.”

“Ng! Aku ingin kita menikmatinya bersama-sama!”

“Kalau begitu aku juga mau, Momo- _cchi_!” Kise ikutan membuka mulutnya seperti yang dilakukan Murasakibara sebelumnya.

“Ini, Ki- _chan_!”

 _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun asyik dengan dunianya, hingga lupa pada Kagami dan yang lain yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi tak percaya, bahwa _Kiseki no Sedai_ ternyata sedekat ini. _Apakah sebenarnya mereka sedekat ini_?

“Oi, aku juga mau coba.” Aomine kini ikut memeluk Kuroko dari belakang Kise.

“Jangan memelukku, Aomine- _cchi_!” Lelaki berambut biru tua itu mengeryit kesal mendengar komentar Kise yang seolah jijik dipeluknya.

“Gantian Kise.”

“Gamau- _ssu_.”

“Cih” Momoi pun mengarahkan sendoknya pada Aomine yang kesal itu.

“Sudah, sudah.”

Kagami mengerjap melihat bagaimana sikap _Kiseki no Sedai_ antar satu sama lain. Kagami mengingat bagaimana menakutkannya sosok Akashi Seijuurou saat bertanding melawan teman-temannya dulu. Namun, semenjak Akashi yang asli kembali, Kagami dapat melihat ketegasan sekaligus kelembutan darinya untuk teman-temannya. Kagami seolah melihat Akashi yang lain di hadapannya kini. _Ataukah sebenarnya Akashi adalah orang yang seperti ini?_ Pertemanan dan ikatan mereka yang tak terputus hingga lima tahun ke depan, walau sebelumnya Kuroko harus mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk mengembalikan hal itu semua dengan basket yang dicintainya. Kagami melihat Kuroko tersenyum lembut, ke arah Akashi, juga teman-temannya _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Mereka pun keluar bersama hingga Kagami menghentikan langkah Kuroko. “Kau pun pulang bersama mereka, Kuroko?” Kuroko berbalik.

“Eh? Aku ada perlu dengan Akashi- _kun_.” Kagami mengeryit heran.

“Apa dia masih sakit?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Tidak. Sudah ya, Kagami- _kun_.” Kuroko beranjak menyusul yang lainnya.

“Ah, hoi!” Kagami mendesah pelan.

“Biarkan saja, Kagami. Dia tetap partnermu. Toh, ini saat-saat dimana Kuroko bisa bersama teman-temannya dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang telah ada semenjak mereka di _Teikou_.” Kagami melihat Kuroko kini berjalan di samping Akashi dan mulai tertawa bersamanya. _Aida_ _Riko_ mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju.

“Bila tidak ada mereka, Kuroko- _kun_ pun tidak akan ada disini bukan? Kau bisa lihat bagaimana pengaruh Akashi- _kun_ pada mereka semua.” Kagami pun berbalik setelah yakin Kuroko memang seperti itu. Hanya saja, Kuroko terlihat begitu senang saat bisa bersama Akashi. _Apa Kuroko memiliki sesuatu yang lain terhadap Akashi_?


	4. Day 4 – Akashi and Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko akhirnya jadian! :**  
> Dan Tsundere Midorima masih saja tsundere Midorima. :**

_Akashi Seijuurou_ tersenyum saat melihat gelagat _Kagami_ _Taiga_ dan tim _Kuroko Tetsuya_ , _Seirin_ setelah mereka berpisah di belakang mereka. “Kulihat Kagami khawatir padamu, Kuroko.”

“Eh? Benarkah?” Kuroko pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kagami telah berjalan bersama _Riko_ _Aida_ dan tim _Seirin_ lainnya berlawanan arah, mengobrol ria entah apa yang dibicarakan. _Ada maksud ucapan Akashi-kun_? Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Itu wajar. Kalian teman dan partner, jadi tidak aneh bila kalian selalu bersama.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali sebelum mengangguk setuju.

“ _Hai_.”

Mereka semua pun berpisah, dan kini tinggal Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan bersama. “Akashi- _kun_ pulang ke rumahmu di Tokyo?” Tanya Kuroko dengan polosnya.

“Hm? Ah, aku sedang mempersiapkan perihal kuliah, maka itu aku tinggal beberapa saat di rumah. Universitasnya tidak jauh dari rumah.”

“Akashi- _kun_ kuliah di Tokyo?!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut saat surai biru langit itu berteriak padanya. Akashi mengangguk pelan. “Dimana?”

“Universitas Tokyo tentu saja. Ayah juga sudah menyetujuinya.”

“Aku juga!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Aku tidak tahu bahwa kita memasuki universitas yang sama!” Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Kita akan sering bertemu ya, Kuroko.” Kuroko mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semagat. _Kuroko seperti anak kecil_.

“Akashi- _kun_.” Kini surai biru langit itu memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

“Hm?”

“Mau menginap di tempatku?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut saat mata biru langit itu menatapnya lurus. Kuroko tertawa kecil. “Aku masih ingin menikmati hari bersama Akashi- _kun_ , apalagi mengetahui bahwa Akashi- _kun_ akan masuk ke universitas yang sama. Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu juga.” Tambah Kuroko sembari tersenyum lembut kini. Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Tapi, aku tidak bawa pakaian ganti untuk itu.” ujarnya ragu-ragu seolah berbasa-basi. _Aku tidak berniat menolaknya sih_.

“Kau bisa memakai pakaianku, ukuran kita tidak beda jauh kan?”

“Kau benar.” Akashi tertawa kecil.

Ketika sampai, rumah Kuroko terlihat tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat nyaman dan minimalis. Kuroko masuk dengan kunci rumah dan menyalakan lampu di dalamnya. “ _Ojamashimasu_.”Akashi mengerjap heran saat melihat Kuroko mencari sakelar lampu, dan tidak melihat siapapun menyambut kepulangan Kuroko. “Tidak ada siapapun di rumahmu?”

“Eh?” Kuroko menoleh setelah berhasil menyalakan lampu. “Anu, itu… karena kebetulan tidak ada orang di rumah, jadi…” Akashi mengerjap dua kali, hingga senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

“Jadi kau memintaku untuk menemanimu malam ini hm?” Wajah Kuroko memerah saat Akashi mengatakannya dengan mudah. _Menarik sekali_.

“ _Ha_ - _Hai_!” Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya malu, wajahnya memerah hampir mirip dengan warna rambut Akashi. Suara lain yang penuh semangat terdengar menghampiri dari ruang keluarga, muncul-lah seekor anjing dan melompat ke arah Akashi dengan semangat. “Ah, _Nigou_!” Akashi menangkap dan membiarkan anjing itu menjilatinya.

“Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih untuk sambutannya, _Nigou_.” Anjing dengan mata mirip Kuroko itu menggonggong dengan semangat. “Jadi anak ini tinggal bersamamu?” Akashi melangkah masuk dengan _Nigou_ dipangkuannya.

“Kagami- _kun_ tidak ingin membantu mengurusinya sama sekali, jadi aku dan _senpai_ yang lainnya yang bergantian mengurusnya. Kagami- _kun_ masih susah untuk menyukai anjing.” Akashi pun menurunkan _Nigou_ saat anjing itu ingin berlarian. “Ah, Akasih- _kun_ mau mandi? Biar kusiapkan dulu air panasnya.” Akashi menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa dan menghela nafas ketika Kuroko mulai berbalik.

“Ah, _sumanai_.” Kuroko pun beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Dari balik kamar mandi, dirinya bisa mendengar Akashi mengobrol dengan _Nigou_. “Kemarilah, _Nigou_.” Anjing itu menggonggong dan melompat ke pangkuan Akashi. “Kau semangat sekali.” Kuroko melihat keduanya dari pintu setelah menyalakan air panas di kamar mandinya. Debaran jantungnya tak berhenti semenjak dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan Akashi. _Akashi_ - _kun_ … Kuroko menyadari bahwa perasaannya sama seperti yang dimiliki Akashi padanya. Seperti yang pernah Akashi katakan padanya di rumah sakit. Dirinya begitu terkejut saat mendengarnya waktu itu, ketika Akashi menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko, walau tidak meminta lebih selain memberitahunya. Hingga kini, Akashi belum membahasnya sama sekali, seolah menunggu Kuroko untuk memulainya sendiri. _Akashi-kun tidak memaksaku untuk menjawab perasaannya_. “Hm? Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Kuroko? Ayo kemari.” Akashi melihat Kuroko mengintip dari ambang pintu dan memintanya untuk masuk ke ruang keluarga.

Akashi dan Kuroko pun bergantian mandi, dimana lelaki bersurai magenta itu memakai kaos milik Kuroko yang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Handuk di atas rambutnya masih basah. Akashi menoleh saat Kuroko tidak mengeringkan rambutnya, dan hanya melingkarkannya di lehernya. “Kau bisa sakit bila tidak mengeringkannya dengan baik, Kuroko.” Akashi melangkah dan mengambil handuk itu dari leher Kuroko ke rambut biru langitnya yang basah.

“Eh? Ah, maafkan aku.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Apa yang membuatmu sampai bengong begitu hm?” Kuroko pun membiarkan Akashi kini yang mengelap rambutnya yang basah. _Sentuhannya_ _lembut_.

“Ng.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan. “Aku hanya malu.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali, lalu tertawa. “A-Akashi- _kun_!?” Wajah Kuroko memerah saat Akashi kembali menertawakannya.

“Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahu bahwa bersamaku bisa membuatmu malu.” Kuroko mengerjap dengan wajah memerah. Akashi pun melanjutkan mengelap rambut Kuroko. _Aku ingin menyampaikannya_. Kuroko pun mencengkram kaosnya. _Aku ingin Akashi-kun tahu bahwa perasaanku sama dengan perasaannya untukku_.

“…aku menyukaimu, Akashi- _kun_.” Lelaki bersurai magenta itu yang membelalakan matanya. Wajah lelaki bersurai biru langit itu memerah, dan handuk di atas rambutnya menutupi ekspresi di wajahnya. “…Aku menyukaimu.” Akashi yang tersenyum pun memeluk Kuroko, membuatnya terkejut. “A-Akashi- _kun_?!”

“Tidak apa-apa bila kau malu untuk mengatakannya, Kuroko.” Pelukannya hangat, sama seperti yang dirasakan Kuroko saat di rumah sakit. “Aku tak memaksamu untuk mengatakannya.”

“Tapi aku ingin menyampaikannya!” Akashi terkejut ketika Kuroko berbalik dan menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. _Kuroko benar-benar menarik_.  

“Katakan sekali lagi.”

“Eh?!” Kini matanya menatap mata merah mawar itu.

“Sambil menatapku.” Wajahnya memerah, namun matanya tertuju lurus pada mata Akashi. Lelaki itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

“A-aku menyukaimu, Akashi- _kun_. Aku sungguh menyukaimu!” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Aku mendengarmu.” Akashi memeluk Kuroko lebih erat.

“Perasaanku sama seperti perasaanmu, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi memejamkan matanya.

“Ah. Aku mendengarnya.” Kuroko tersenyum. “Rambut kita masih basah ternyata.” Akashi pun melepas pelukannya, membuat Kuroko mendongak menatap surai merah itu. “Kau punya pengering rambut?” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Di kamarku.”

“Kalau begitu ayo.” Akashi pun menarik tangan Kuroko.

“A-Akashi- _kun_!”

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut bersama di kamar Kuroko, ekspresi kecewa di wajah Kuroko membuat Akashi merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. _Apa aku membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku akan melakukan sesuatu padanya karena mengajaknya ke kamar tanpa pikir panjang_? Akashi pun kini duduk di samping Kuroko yang duduk di atas kasur. Akashi meraih tangan yang tak beda jauh besarnya dengan miliknya. “Kau mau kita bagaimana?”

“Eh?” Kuroko menatap Akashi yang menatapnya lurus sembari mengerjap dua kali.

“Kau mau kita pacaran?” Kuroko pun mengangguk mantap.

“Aku mau.” Akashi mengangguk. “Akashi- _kun wa_?” Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.

“Itu bukan pertanyaan untukku, Kuroko. Itu hal yang pasti.” Senyuman merekah di wajah Kuroko. “Kau yakin, walau denganku yang juga laki-laki sama sepertimu?” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali, lalu mengangguk mantap.

“Aku hanya ingin Akashi- _kun_. Apa itu aneh?” Akashi mengerjap dua kali, merasa pipinya memerah seketika akibat ucapan Kuroko yang dengan mudah dilontarkannya. _Aku tidak tahu Kuroko adalah orang yang biasa mengucapkan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya selain perihal basket_. Lelaki berambut merah itu langsung membuang mukanya. “Akashi- _kun_?” Akashi menghela nafas, mencoba tenang setelah mendengar ucapan polos dari Kuroko itu. _Benar-benar diluar dugaan_.

“Bagaimana dengan Momoi? Apa kau menyukainya?” Kuroko mengerjap bingung mendengar pertanyaan Akashi selanjutnya itu sebelum mulai berpikir.

“Aku menghargainya. Dia gadis yang ceria, menarik juga menyenangkan. Tapi hanya sebatas itu.” Akashi mengangguk. _Aku yakin Momoi akan nangis mendengar berita ini_.

“Bagaimana dengan teman-teman yang lainnya, juga partnermu, Kagami Taiga?” Kuroko kembali mengerjap heran, kini kepalanya ikut memiring sedikit. _Apa alasan Akashi-kun menanyakan semua ini?_

“Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ menanyakan hal ini? Ada hubungannya?” Akashi mendesah pelan. _Wajar bila Kuroko bingung._

“Ini penting, dan ada hubungannya, ini menyangkut dirimu dan diriku, juga ke depannya nanti. Bisa kau bilang aku butuh kepastian.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung, sebelum mengangguk setuju. _Akashi-kun memang penuh perencanaan._

“Kurasa Kagami- _kun_ dan yang lainnya akan mengerti.”

“Kau mau merahasiakan hubungan kita dengan yang lainnya? Atau membiarkan mereka tahu?” Kuroko kembali berpikir.

“Biarkan saja mereka tahu.” Akashi mengangguk setuju sebelum tersenyum. “Apa Akashi- _kun_ akan tinggal di rumahmu yang dulu?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut kini.

“Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku akan tinggal di tempat lain?” Kuroko mengerjap sebelum Akashi bisa melihat semburat merah muda di wajah putih surai biru langit itu. _Dia ingin aku tinggal bersamanya?_

“Entahlah…” gumamnya pelan. Akashi tersenyum lembut melihat bagaimana Kuroko mengurungkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Akashi pun terdiam sebentar, sembari mengusap punggung tangan Kuroko dengan jempolnya.

“Namun, kau sungguh, Kuroko?” Surai biru langit itu kembali mengerjap. Dirinya melihat Akashi menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. “Aku pernah melukaimu, lebih tepatnya diriku yang satu lagi. Namun tetap saja itu diriku. Aku tidak yakin bahwa perasaanku dibalas olehmu semudah ini, dan aku berpikir, bahwa kau lebih menyukai Kagami daripada aku, yang pernah melukaimu.” Kuroko mengerjap.

“Aku memang menyukai Kagami- _kun_.” Akashi mendongak menatap Kuroko yang balik menatapnya kini. “Namun Akashi- _kun_ tahu sendiri seperti apa.” Akashi mengerjap sebelum tersenyum. _Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, mana mungkin kau menyukai Kagami sama seperti kau menyukaiku._ “Aku ingin dia tetap menjadi temanku.” Akashi mengangguk setuju.

“Bukan berarti aku tidak bersyukur kau membalasku dengan perasaan yang sama, ini sangat membahagiakan untukku.” Akashi memejamkan mata. “Sampai aku berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi.” Akashi mendengar tawa kecil dari Kuroko.

“Akashi- _kun_ terlalu berlebihan.” Akashi tersenyum melihat reaksi Kuroko. “Kau membuatku merasa bahwa aku sesuatu yang begitu penting.”

“Kau memang penting.” Kuroko memejamkan matanya dimana wajahnya memerah akibat ucapan Akashi. “Kau tahu betul itu.” Kuroko mengeryit. “Aku tahu kau memaafkanku, dan berhasil menyatukan kita semua lagi. Aku yakin aku bisa membahagiakanmu, dengan caraku sendiri. Hanya saja, ini masih sulit dipercaya.” Akashi memandang Kuroko lekat-lekat. “Aku yang seperti ini pun, bisa merebut hatimu.” Wajah Kuroko kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Akashi, diikuti surai magenta itu sendiri. _Entah kenapa itu memalukan._

“A-Akashi- _kun_ , itu memalukan.” Akashi mengangguk setuju.

“dan kau memilihku untuk menjadi orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.” Kuroko kehilangan kata-kata saat Akashi mengucapkannya. _Kenapa Akashi-kun mengatakannya seolah sulit sekali mendapatkanku_? Kuroko pun menarik surai merah itu dan memeluknya erat.

“ _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_.” Surai magenta itu mengerjap bingung, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan balas memeluk Kuroko. _Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau begitu menyayangiku seperti ini_.

“Baiklah.” Akashi pun beralih ke ponselnya yang telah menunjukkan jam setengah dua belas. “Sudah malam, ayo tidur.” Akashi melepas pelukan Kuroko, melihat lelaki itu berlari ke bawah dan mulai mematikan lampu. Akashi membereskan pakaian kotornya untuk dicuci di kediamannya nanti saat pulang.

Kuroko datang sambil menutup pintu kamar dan mengambil selimut dari klosetnya yang berisi _futon_ lain. Dirinya terlihat begitu bahagia ketika melakukannya. “Lho? Aku tidak tidur dengan _futon_ itu…?” Kuroko menoleh saat Akashi menunjuk _futon_ yang terlipat dalam kloset yang sedang dibuka olehnya.

“Aku ingin tidur bersama Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko memeluk erat selimut dan bantal tambahan yang dipegangnya. “Di kasurku.” Lelaki bersurai magenta itu mendesah pelan.

“Berikan itu padaku.” Kuroko mengangguk setelah melihat semu merah di pipi Akashi dan menutup klosetnya. _Kau manja sekali, Kuroko_. Bantal dan selimut kini di tangannya. Keduanya berbaring bersebelahan, dimana Akashi menatap langit-langit dan Kuroko meringkuk di sampingnya. Akashi menoleh saat Kuroko menatapnya penuh harap. “Kau mau ciuman selamat malam hm?” Wajah Kuroko memerah padam. Kuroko menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Akashi, namun sang surai merah dapat merasakan bahwa Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Akashi pun berbalik menghadap Kuroko, memeluk lelaki yang lebih kecil sedikit darinya itu lebih erat.

“A-Akashi- _kun_?”

“Ciuman pertamamu?” Akashi mulai meraih pipi Kuroko yang terlihat bersemu merah. Kuroko mengangguk lagi. _Tatapan Akashi-kun begitu lembut_. “Kalau begitu aku juga” Akashi pun mengecup lembut bibir kecil Kuroko, menyampirkan kehangatan dan kenyamanannya pada lelaki bersurai biru itu. _Ciumannya_ _pun_ … “Selamat tidur, Kuroko.”

\----/-----------

Esoknya Kuroko bangun dengan keadaan samping tempat tidurnya kosong. Kuroko mengusap matanya dan berjalan turun ke bawah setelah melihat lampu di bawah menyala dan aroma masakan tercium. _Apa Akashi-kun sudah bangun duluan?_ Lelaki bersurai magenta menoleh saat sosok Kuroko melangkah masuk ke ruang keluarga seperti anak kecil, mengusap matanya dan rambutnya berantakan dengan hebat. “Ah, selamat pagi, Kuroko. Sikat gigi dan cuci mukamu dulu terlebih dulu.” Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah setengah tidur dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Entah bagaimana Akashi sudah menggunakan rumahnya seperti rumahnya sendiri. Setelah selesai dan sepenuhnya sadar, Kuroko melangkah dengan cepat ke ruang keluarga dan melihat Akashi sedang melepas celemek miliknya. “Aku sudah buatkan sarapan, ayo makan.”

“A-Akashi- _kun_ , maaf membuatmu…” Akashi menempelkan jarinya di bibir Kuroko.

“Ini terima kasihku sudah dibolehkan menginap. Ayo.” Akashi menyimpan apron milik Kuroko di tempatnya sebelumnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kuroko. Akashi mempersilakan Kuroko duduk dan mengecupnya di bibir singkat, membuat lelaki bersurai biru langit itu terkejut dan bersemu merah malu. Akashi pun duduk di sampingnya setelah tersenyum puas melihat reaksinya. “ _Itadakimasu_.”

“I- _itadakimasu_.”

“Apa orang tuamu tidak pulang?” Kuroko pun menoleh.

“Kau tak melihat adanya pesan atau semacamnya disini?” Akashi menoleh saat Kuroko kini menatapnya, lalu menggeleng pelan. “Kalau begitu mungkin siang nanti. Waktu mereka pulang memang tidak selalu pasti, namun tidak selalu juga seperti itu. Bila berubah, maka mereka sedang sibuk atau lembur.” Akashi mengerjap saat Kuroko seolah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. “ _Gochisousamadeshita_.”

Kuroko kini mulai mengambil piringnya dan milik Akashi ke tempat cuci piring. “Kau mau kopi atau teh, Akashi- _kun_?”

“Kopi saja, terima kasih.” Kuroko kini bagian yang membereskan dan mencuci piringnya, sementara Akashi beranjak mencari Koran pagi di tumpukan Koran.

“Koran baru ada di depan, ambil saja.” Lelaki bersurai magenta itu mengangguk dan berjalan ke depan mencari Koran pagi. _Aku tidak menyangka dia tahu maksudku_. Akashi pun kembali dengan Koran dan duduk di kursi meja menunggu kopi. “Kau suka baca Koran pagi?” Kuroko menanyakannya sembari menyerahkan kopi pada Akashi yang telah membuka-buka lembarannya.

“Hanya setelah ayah membacanya. Selama di Kyoto, aku tak sempat membacanya. Baru beberapa kali ini saja aku bisa membacanya lagi secara rutin.” Kini Kuroko duduk di hadapannya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“Apa latihan di _Rakuzan_ berat?” Akashi tertawa melihat Kuroko khawatir padanya, membicarakan perihal Akashi saat di _Rakuzan_.

“Tidak, sama seperti di _Teikou_.” Kuroko mengangguk sebelum bangkit untuk mengganti baju. “Hari ini kau senggang, Kuroko?”

“ _Hai_? Kurasa. Aku hanya akan pergi main basket atau mencari buku di toko buku atau perpustakaan.” Akashi pun melipat Koran pagi dan menghabiskan kopinya.

“Kalau begitu ayo. Sebelum pulang ke rumah aku ingin melakukannya.” Kuroko mengerjap melihat Akashi antusias. Akashi mengerjap ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba diam. “Kita masih bisa mengobrol lewat _email_ dan telepon, Kuroko. Aku tidak jauh darimu.” Akashi mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko, mengejutkannya dan berhasil menarik semu merah di pipinya.

“ _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi mengangguk mantap setelah melihatnya tersenyum.

Keduanya pun pergi ke toko buku sebelum bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumah Kuroko. Mereka pun bertemu _Kise_ _Ryouta_ dan _Midorima_ _Shintarou_. “Kuroko- _cchi_! Akashi- _cchi_ juga!” Keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

“Kise- _kun_.” Kuroko tersenyum melihat Kise bersama Midorima disana.

“Akashi, kau di Tokyo ternyata.”

“Ah.”

“Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini Kise- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_?” Tanya Kuroko dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

“Aku diminta _senpai_ beli majalah- _ssu_. Kebetulan bertemu Midorima- _cchi_ yang juga sedang ada disini.”

“Aku mencari _lucky item_ -ku _nanodayo_.” Midorima mengatakannya sembari membenarkan kacamatanya. Seperti biasa.

“Apakah _lucky item-_ mu hari ini sebuah buku?” Tanya Kuroko merasa tak percaya _lucky_ _item_ Midorima kali ini adalah sebuah buku, mengingat biasanya yang aneh-aneh dan tidak terduga.

“Buku mengenai basket, bukankah begitu, Midorima?” Kuroko, Kise dan Midorima menoleh pada Akashi yang telah mengambil buku lainnya tanpa menoleh pada mereka.

“Akashi, kau menonton _Oha_ - _Asa_?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kebetulan saja aku melihatnya saat sedang menyiapkan sarapan.”

“Sarapan?” Akashi mengangguk dan kini menoleh pada Kise.

“Semalam aku menginap di rumah Kuroko.”

“EEEHH?!” Kise dan Midorima berteriak bersamaan.

“Jangan teriak-teriak, Kise- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_.”

“A-a-apa maksudnya itu Akashi?!” Warna merah menghiasi wajah Midorima saat meminta penjelasan pada Akashi.

“Aku juga mau menginap bersama Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_!” Akashi hanya menatap dengan wajah tak berdosa pada Midorima.

“Tidak ada maksud apapun. Sesuai perkataanku, aku menginap di rumah Kuroko. Kuroko bilang dia sendirian di rumah, jadi aku menemaninya.” Akashi menyimpan kembali buku yang telah dibacanya selintas. “Kuroko, aku mau ke bagian novel.”

“Ah, aku ikut, Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko pun membawa buku yang sedang dibacanya dan mengikuti Akashi.

“Kau tertarik dengan buku yang kau bawa itu?” Tanya Akashi melihat buku yang Kuroko baca tadi dibawanya kini.

“ _Hai_. Kupikir Akashi- _kun_ juga pasti tertarik.”

“Benarkah?” Kuroko mengangguk. Keduanya meninggalkan Kise dan Midorima dalam kebingungan akan ucapan Akashi, yang tidak diberi lanjutannya walau sudah jelas sekali artinya.

“Memang sih tidak masalah- _ssu_ …” Kise melirik pada Midorima.

“Tapi ucapannya itu membuat kita berpikir seperti itu _nanodayo_.” Kise mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Midorima.

“Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi- _ssu_?”

\----/-----------

Akashi dan Kuroko kini berdiri di depan rak novel bersama, meninggalkan kedua teman baik semenjak smp _Teikou_ dan sibuk memilih novel. “Apa Kise- _kun_ dan Midorima- _kun_ mengerti?”

“Entahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Toh ucapanku benar.” Akashi telah meraih novel yang menarik untuknya.

“ _Sou desu ne_. Ah, Akashi- _kun_ , yang itu juga menarik lho.” Kuroko menunjuk pada buku di samping buku yang diambil Akashi.

“Benarkah? Yang ini?” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Aku baca saat di _Teikou_ dulu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada lanjutannya.” Mata Kuroko berbinar-binar bahagia, membuat senyuman tak luput dari wajah Akashi.

“Mau beli? Kurasa aku tertarik untuk membacanya.”

“Mau. Aku punya yang pertamanya.” Kuroko menjawab dengan tegas dan mata berbinar bangga. “Apa itu _light novel_ yang biasa dibaca Mayuzumi- _san_?” Tanya Kuroko saat melihat _light_ - _novel_ yang dipegang Akashi kini.

“Ah, ceritanya terlihat ringan, Mayuzumi- _san_ sendiri yang cerita.” Akashi melihat-lihat isinya diikuti dengan Kuroko. Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu agak heran melihat Akashi yang tertarik dengan buku yang dibaca orang lain, terutama yang cukup ringan dan tak berat seperti buku-buku yang biasa dibacanya. _Akashi-kun suka yang seperti itu juga._

“Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Komedi tidak terlalu berat bukan?” Akashi menoleh saat Kuroko menyodorkan salah satu _light novel_ dengan gambar bagus dan indah ber- _genre_ komedi. Akashi membacanya sebentar hingga senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

“Ini bagus. Ayo.” Akashi pun mengajak Kuroko ke kasir, setelah membawa beberapa buku yang hendak dibelinya. “Kau sudah?”

“ _Hai_. Tapi aku tak bisa memakai lagi uangku bulan ini setelah acara kemarin bila membeli ini.” Akashi mendesah pelan melihat Kuroko yang memasang raut wajah sedih dan kecewa. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Kuroko.

“Maaf, bila harus membuatmu mengeluarkan uang banyak demi bermain bersama.” Kuroko menggeleng cepat.

“Tidak sama sekali. Menyenangkan sekali bisa berkumpul lagi dengan Akashi- _kun_ dan yang lainnya.” Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Baguslah kalau begitu.”

Kise dan Midorima melihat keduanya yang begitu asyik mengobrol berdua tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya. Banyak gadis-gadis yang melihat mereka dan membicarakan mereka seolah mereka saudara kembar. “Akashi- _cchi_ terlihat begitu perhatian pada Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_ …” gumam Kise setelah mengamati gerakan mereka berdua dimulai dari saat mereka asyik di rak novel hingga ke kasir bersama. Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

“Akashi memang baik dan cukup perhatian. Tapi untuk satu orang, itu agak aneh _nodayo_. Namun kurasa tidak masalah.” Kise menoleh pada surai hijau itu.

“Kau yakin Midorima- _cchi_?”

“Kita lihat saja dulu keadaannya, _nanodayo_.”

Akashi dan Kuroko makan siang di sebuah kedai _udon_ yang murah dan nikmat. Kuroko melihat ekspresi Akashi yang seolah terpukau dengan makanan orang biasa yang nikmat dan sehat. Kuroko kini penasaran bagaimana kehidupan Akashi dan pola makannya di rumah setelah begitu antusias dengan makanan biasa. Namun dirinya urungkan karena khawatir akan menyinggungnya, dengan memasang ekspresi sedih dan kecewa. “Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Kuroko?”

“Eh?”

“Kau terus menatapku sejak di kedai _udon_ tadi.” Akashi tertawa kecil dimana Kuroko menunduk malu. “Tenang saja.”

“Aku hanya khawatir akan menyinggungmu…” Akashi menggeleng pelan. “Kalau begitu, aku penasaran dengan pola makan Akashi- _kun_ di rumah.” Yang dimaksud hanya mengerjap bingung.

“Pola makanku di rumah? Hmm.” Kuroko menunggu dengan deg-degan saat Akashi berpikir sambil menyentuh dagunya sebelum menjawab. “Kurasa makanan sehat, seperti porsi orang Jepang pada umumnya.” Akashi tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Kuroko menandakan dirinya memakan makanan mewah ala Barat. “Kami jarang makan _fast food_ , hampir tidak pernah. Maka itu aku tidak pernah ke tempat makan seperti _Maji Burger_.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali menyadari hal itu. “Aku juga cukup suka buah-buahan, menyehatkan.” Kini  Kuroko mengerti pola makan Akashi di rumahnya.

“Maka itu tadi Akashi- _kun_ menyiapkan sarapan seperti itu.” Akashi mengangguk.

“Ah.” lelaki bersurai biru langit itu pun menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Kuroko senang, bisa melihat sisi lain Akashi dimana hanya dirinya yang bisa melihatnya sedekat ini.


	5. Day 5 – Kiseki no Sedai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi masih ingin bersama Kiseki no Sedai yang sangat disayanginya dan Akashi mengabulkannya dengan menginap bersama di apartemen khusus milik keluarga Akashi.

Dua minggu kemudian, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ mengajak _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_ untuk kencan. _Mayuzumi Chihiro_ memaksa ingin _light novel limited edition_ yang hanya ada di Tokyo, dan dirinya tak percaya Akashi bisa mendapatkannya sebagai hadiah kelulusan dulu, setelah mengetahui lelaki berambut magenta itu kembali ke Tokyo untuk berkuliah disana. Akashi mendesah pelan dan mulai mencari dengan kebingungan. Biasanya Kuroko yang membantunya mencari perihal seperti ini, mengingat dirinya tidak terlalu mengenal jenis novel.

Di samping itu, Kuroko yang menyadari kehadiran Akashi di toko buku yang biasa keduanya datangi, sebelum jam bertemu mereka untuk kencan. Kuroko tertawa melihat bagaimana Akashi kewalahan memilih buku dan akhirnya meminta bantuan pemilik toko, sebelum akhirnya berniat untuk mengejutkannya. Kuroko pun masuk untuk menyapanya, hingga beberapa gadis datang dan mulai mengerubuni Akashi. _Akashi-kun kewalahan_. Jarang sekali Akashi dikerumuni seperti itu baru-baru ini, walau Kuroko tahu Akashi memang populer sejak smp karena baik hati juga pintar. Kuroko membelalakan matanya, saat melihat salah satu gadis mencium Akashi di depan matanya. Kuroko kini hanya tinggal beberapa langkah untuk masuk ke dalam kerumunan dan mengejutkannya. Akashi langsung menjauhkannya dan mengelap bibirnya setelah ciuman singkat itu berlangsung. Akashi berusaha mengusir mereka karena mengganggunya dalam mencari buku, apalagi disaat dirinya kebingungan seperti itu. Mata Akashi menangkap mata biru Kuroko yang mematung di dekatnya kini. Akashi membelalakan matanya dan hendak meraih tangannya. Kuroko tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar dari toko buku. Akashi melepaskan semua buku yang dipegangnya dan mengejar Kuroko tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana gadis-gadis itu menahannya. “Kuroko!” Kini keduanya kejar-kejaran ala drama. _Akashi-kun no BAKA_!

Akashi pun berhasil meraih tangan Kuroko di sebuah gang gelap yang agak sempit dan jarang dilewati orang setelah keluar dari toko buku. Keduanya terengah-engah dan Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko mulai menangis. “Kuroko, itu tak sengaja-“

“Tak sengaja bagaimana bila Akashi- _kun_ membiarkannya seperti itu!” Akashi membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang terdengar keras itu. _Kuroko cemburu_? Akashi pun menarik tangan Kuroko dan membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya. “Tung- Akashi- _kun_ -!” Ucapan Kuroko terhenti saat wajah lelaki bersurai magenta itu begitu dekat dengannya kini dan bibir miliknya bertemu bibir yang lebih lembut darinya. Dekapannya begitu erat sehingga Kuroko kesulitan melepaskan diri. Ciuman Akashi lembut namun terasa tak sabar, seolah sudah lama sekali Akashi ingin mencium Kuroko setelah tak lama bertemu. “ngh…” Apa yang dilakukan Akashi berhasil menghentikan gerakan meronta Kuroko dan membuatnya seolah lemas seketika. Akashi mengecup dan memainkan lidah Kuroko, hingga keduanya membutuhkan nafas dan sehelai benang tipis terlihat saat kedua lidah itu berpisah. “Ah…” Akashi sempat mendengar erangan lembut dari Kuroko saat keduanya berciuman tadi. “Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko merasakan Akashi mengistirahatkan diri di pelukan Kuroko.

“Aku senang bila kau cemburu, namun kuyakinkan satu hal,” Akashi memulai. “Sama sepertimu, aku hanya menginginkan dirimu.” Wajah Kuroko memerah. “Aku tak tertarik dengan yang lainnya.” Mata Kuroko berbinar bahagia mendengarnya. “Aku sudah menolaknya namun tetap saja mereka memaksa. Aku minta maaf.” Kini Kuroko mendekap Akashi dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Akashi.

“Aku tak suka Akashi- _kun_ bersama orang lain…” Akashi mengangguk setuju. “Sampai dicium begitu…” Kuroko mencengkram pakaian surai merah itu. _Aku tidak suka kau dicium orang lain selain diriku._

“Ah, maafkan aku, Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai merah itu mengusap rambut Kuroko, dengan lembut. “Ciumannya sudah digantikan olehmu. Apa masih kurang?” Akashi kini menatap mata biru Kuroko, dengan air mata masih menggenang di matanya. Akashi mengusapnya saat Kuroko memberinya ekspresi kesal.

“Masih.”

“Kalau begitu setelah kau bantu aku mencari novel.” Akashi pun melepas pelukannya.

“Novel?” Akashi mengangguk.

“Mayuzumi- _san_ minta lagi. Novel pilihanmu kemarin sangat disukainya.” Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko dan kembali mengajaknya ke toko buku. “Aku menceritakannya dan dia sangat antusias saat mengetahuinya.” Kuroko pun tertawa kecil.

“Apa Akashi- _kun_ juga menyukainya?”

“Tentu saja. Aku menyelesaikan semuanya setiap sebelum tidur. Mibuchi dan yang lainnya juga ikut membacanya, setelah aku memperlihatkannya sebagian saat berkunjung ke Kyoto.”

“Syukurlah.” Akashi kembali bersama Kuroko dan masih melihat sekumpulan gadis itu seolah sedang menunggunya di dalam. Keduanya kini telah melupakan keberadaan mereka dan berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

“Kau jadi beli banyak sekali ya, Akashi- _kun_.” Ujar Kuroko setelah mereka membeli buku dari toko buku kesukaan mereka. Akashi membeli dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak yang mungkin tidak dilakukan Kuroko walau keduanya sama-sama penyuka buku.

“Ah.” Akashi tersenyum dengan bangga mengangkat kantong belanjaannya yang agak besar berisi buku-buku menarik pada Kuroko.

“Apa kau masih di rumahmu?” Tanya Kuroko saat mereka berdua hendak pulang.

“Tidak. Kali ini aku berpikir untuk menginap di tempatmu.” Kuroko terdiam.

“Eh?!” Akashi tertawa melihat reaksi Kuroko dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

“Apakah tidak bisa?” Tanya Akashi dengan ekspresi sedih.

“Bu-bukan begitu! Aku belum memberitahu orang tuaku juga aku belum-“ Akashi mengusap lembut rambut biru langit Kuroko.

“Hmm, jadi tidak bisa ya…” Akashi memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

“Dengarkan aku dulu!” Akashi tertawa.

“Tenang saja, kita hanya akan melanjutkan ciuman cemburu darimu.” Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah padam saat Akashi mengatakannya dengan nada menggoda.

“Akashi- _kun no BAKA_!”

\----/-----------

Esoknya, Kise dan Midorima tak sengaja melihat Akashi dan Kuroko sedang bermain basket berdua, _one_ - _on_ - _one_. Akashi terlihat memberikan pengarahan akan kemampuan Kuroko yang sejak awal sudah ada sejak smp _Teikou_ dan ditemukan olehnya. Akashi memberikan variasi baru mengingat bagaimana Kuroko bisa menggunakan variasi lainnya yang membuat kemampuan bayangannya menghilang saat di _Seirin_. “Ini bisa kau perbaiki dengan-“

“ _Yahoo_ ~ Kuroko- _cchi_ , Akashi- _cchi_!” panggil Kise dengan bahagia pada keduanya. Akashi dan Kuroko melihat keduanya datang bersama lagi.

“Kise- _kun_. Midorima- _kun_.” Lelaki bersurai hijau itu membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Apa kau sedang libur, Akashi?” Lelaki bersurah merah itu mendesah pelan.

“Aku hanya dapat permintaan dari tim-ku di _Rakuzan_.”

“Lalu kalian tak sengaja bertemu- _ssu_?” Tanya Kise.

“Tidak. Aku dan Kuroko sudah janjian untuk bermain basket di sekitar rumahnya. Bergabunglah.” Muncul-lah _Aomine_ _Daiki_ dan _Momoi_ _Satsuki_ yang sedang membawa sekantong belanjaan.

“Tetsu- _kun_!! Ah, Akashi- _kun_!” Momoi berlari menghampiri dengan wajah bahagia.

“Ya.” Aomine mengeryit heran.

“Rasanya aku sering melihatmu di Tokyo baru-baru ini, Akashi.” Lelaki bersurai merah hanya tersenyum kecil.

“Benarkah? Aku memang menetap di Tokyo mulai tiga minggu yang lalu.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju saat Momoi melepaskan pelukannya.

“Kau kuliah di Tokyo, Akashi?” Kini Midorima yang bersuara.

“Ah. Aku mengajak Kuroko main basket sebagai tanda terima kasih menemaniku mencari yang kubutuhkan.” Kuroko tersenyum dengan bola basket jingga di tangannya kini.

“Terima kasih untuk variasi barunya, Akashi- _kun_.” Senyuman merekah di wajah Akashi mendengar tanda terima kasih surai biru muda.

“Tentu, Kuroko. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kalian main juga?” ajak Akashi pada yang lainnya yang telah ada disana.

“OH!”

“ _Minna ohayou_ ~” _Murasakibara Atsushi_ datang dari luar lapangan basket. Akashi tersenyum melihat teman ungu mereka yang besar dan penuh dengan makanan di tangannya datang menghampiri.

“ _Mukkun_!”

“Nah, ayo mulai.”

\----/-----------

 _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan yang lainnya pun siap untuk berpisah, pulang ke tempat mereka masing-masing, namun Momoi bilang ingin bersama lebih lama lagi setidaknya hingga esok hari. Aomine yang hendak pergi karena Kise dan Momoi sama-sama berisik, menoleh dan melihat Akashi sedang menelepon seseorang. “Akashi?”

“Hm? Ah, kalian tidak ada acara hari ini?” Semuanya mengerjap bingung saat ditanyai begitu oleh sang mantan kapten. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

“Aka- _chin_ akan memberiku makanan manis?” Akashi pun tertawa.

“Ayo ke supermarket dulu.” Kuroko mengerjap heran.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akashi- _kun_?”

“Momoi ingin lebih lama bersama kita bukan? Aku hanya mewujudkan keinginan itu dengan menginap bersama-sama.” Mata Momoi berbinar-binar dan kini tak ragu memeluk sang pemilik _Emperor Eye_ itu.

“Akashi- _kun_! _Arigatou_ ~” Akashi tersenyum sembari menepuk punggung Momoi.

“Momoi, kau yakin akan terus memelukku?” Wajah Momoi memerah dan langsung melepas pelukannya.

“Ah, iya maaf,” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kita akan menginap di tempatku, namun sebelum itu kita akan belanja untuk makan malam, sarapan dan cemilan untuk Murasakibara.” Akashi mulai mengepak tas basketnya. Kuroko mengikuti dengan ekspresi bingung.

“Akashi- _kun_ , apa aku perlu mengajak Kagami- _kun_?” Surai merah itu menoleh.

“Tentu saja. Coba hubungi dia dulu. Bukankah dia di Amerika? Momoi, tidak masalah bila kita menambah pemain?” Kini Akashi beralih pada gadis bersurai merah muda.

“Eh? Ah, tidak apa-apa kok.” Kise dan Aomine mengerjap tak percaya melihat sang kapten mulai merencanakan sesuatu.

“Apa yang direncanakannya?” Tanya Aomine.

“ _Saa_ …” Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran kapten mereka, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.

\----/-----------

Mereka kini menginap di sebuah apartemen yang agak luas dan besar yang dimiliki Akashi bila dirinya melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo. Akashi menelepon untuk meminta kunci yang dipegang salah satu pelayannya di rumah. Mereka pun berniat tidur bersama di ruang keluarga apartemen itu. “Jadi, sejak kapan Akashi- _kun_ memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Tokyo?” Momoi yang membantu Kuroko mengelap meja bertanya pada surai merah itu.

“Sejak aku masuk _Rakuzan_.” Jawab Akashi dengan santainya.

“Kagami- _cchi_ tidak bisa ikut ya, sayang sekali- _ssu_.” Kuroko hanya tersenyum.

“Kagami- _kun_ sibuk di Amerika.”

“Kalau kita terus mengajaknya main, dia gakkan jadi pemain _NBA_.” Kise dan Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Kau buat banyak sekali, Akashi.”

“Kurasa Murasakibara takkan cukup hanya dengan cemilan.” Akashi menoleh pada lelaki ungu yang kini telah membuka kantong belanjaan kedua berisi cemilan. “Murasakibara, itu untuk nanti karena kau pasti makan lagi.”

“ _Hai_ , mama- _chin_ ~” Murasakibara pun berhenti dan beranjak duduk manis di kursi saat Midorima mulai membagikan porsi makan malam itu untuk mereka di meja.

“Jangan coba-coba kau ambil duluan _nodayo_ , Murasakibara.”

“Roger.”

“Midorima, ambil yang ini juga.”

“Buat berapa banyak sih kau ini _nanodayo_ , Akashi?!” Akashi kembali tertawa.

“Waaah~ semua ini Akashi- _kun_ yang buat?” ujar Momoi dengan mata berbinar kagum melihat banyaknya makanan tersedia di atas meja, mengambil kursi di samping Kuroko.

“Aku juga membantu _nanodayo_ , Momoi.” gerutu Midorima. Akashi hanya tertawa.

“Kita akan pesta, Akashi- _kun_?” Tanya Kuroko saat mereka melihat banyaknya porsi makanan di atas meja.

“Ah, pesta untuk Kuroko agar tidak kesepian.”

“Eh?” Momoi memeluk Kuroko dengan bahagia saat surai biru muda itu hanya mengerjap terkejut.

“Tetsu- _kun_!!” Mereka pun menikmati kebersamaan yang tak bisa terulang lagi setelah kejadian di _Teikou_.

Murasakibara dan Kise kini telah jatuh tertidur, diikuti Momoi di atas sofa. Midorima dan Aomine masih asyik bermain _game_ dimana Akashi sedang menulis sesuatu di atas meja. Kuroko menghampiri dengan buku di tangannya. “ _Ano_ , Akashi- _kun_.”

“Hm?” Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendongak.

“Bila tak keberatan, bisa ajarkan aku dalam beberapa pelajaran di perkuliahanku ini?” Akashi mengangguk dengan senyuman melihat Kuroko menyodorkan sebuah buku padanya.

“Baiklah, duduk sini.” Akashi menepuk kursi disebelahnya. Kuroko pun mulai membuka bukunya. “Kau kesulitan lagi di bagian ini?” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Aku terus mencobanya namun tetap gagal.” Kuroko menunjukkan buku lainnya yang memperlihatkan proses lainnya dengan ekspresi kecewa.

“Kau sudah benar sampai sini,” Akashi menunjuk ke salah satu perhitungan Kuroko.  
“Hitunglah ulang disini.” Kuroko pun menurut. Kuroko mulai mengerjakannya ulang sesuai permintaan Akashi.

“… _Hontou_ _da_.” Akashi tersenyum melihat Kuroko berhasil menemukannya.

“Aku akan memeriksa yang lainnya dan kau tinggal memperbaikinya.”

“ _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_. _Onegaishimasu_.” Akashi sudah terbiasa mengajari Kuroko bagian yang kurangnya sejak smp, diikuti oleh Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara. Berkat ajarannya, nilai Kuroko selalu naik dengan baik dan itu cukup membuatnya bangga.

Jam sebelas lewat pun terlihat oleh Akashi, dimana hanya tinggal Midorima yang sedang mematikan lampu sebelum mereka beranjak tidur. Aomine telah tidur di samping Kise dengan nyenyak. Midorima pun menunjuk ke sebelah Akashi, membuat si surai merah menoleh. Kuroko telah terlelap di pundaknya dengan wajah polos. Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Akashi.” Panggil surai hijau itu. Midorima membantu Akashi membereskan buku-buku di atas meja saat Akashi bersiap menggendong Kuroko. “Kau sedang berpacaran?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Midorima itu. Dalam keheningan yang menyisakan mereka berdua yang masih terbangun.

“Ah.” Midorima menyipitkan matanya.

“Dengan Kuroko?” Akashi telah bersiap menggendong Kuroko ke atas kasur.

“Ah.” Akashi pun membawanya ke kasur yang bersebelahan. “Kau sudah menduganya?” Midorima mengangguk pelan.

“Dengan bagaimana sikap Kuroko terhadapmu _nanodayo_.” Akashi terkekeh pelan.

“Bukan karena sikapku pada Kuroko dan kalian?” Midorima mendesah pelan.

“Bukankah kau selalu seperti itu _nodayo_?” Midorima mulai mematikan lampu. Akashi tersenyum.

“Benarkah?” Akashi mulai berbaring di sebelah Kuroko yang kini memeluknya.

“Kalian merahasiakannya?” tanyanya penasaran, disaat Akashi meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Akashi pun menoleh.

“Tidak. Apa kalian sendiri tidak sadar?” Midorima melepas kacamatanya sebelum berbaring.

“Kurasa beberapa dari kita sudah menyadarinya _nanodayo_. Kecuali Momoi.”

“Biar waktu yang membuat mereka menyadarinya.”

\----/-----------

Mereka bangun pada jam 8, dibantu Midorima dan Akashi yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan. Kuroko bangun sambil mengusap matanya. Dirinya berjalan perlahan dan memeluk Akashi dari belakang. “Selamat pagi, Kuroko. Geli. Sikat gigilah terlebih dulu dan cuci mukamu.” Akashi berbalik sambil menepuk rambut tidur Kuroko yang luar biasa berantakan.

“Rambutnya sama denganmu _nodayo_.” Lelaki bersurai merah itu tersenyum.

“Benarkah?” Kuroko pun melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Midorima mengelap meja dan menyiapkan sarapan. Momoi yang bangun pun mulai membantu Midorima. Aomine dan Kise pun akhirnya bangun, dimana Murasakibara melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh besarnya itu.

“Sarapan apa kali ini yang kalian siapkan, Akashi- _kun_? Mido _rin_?” Tanya Momoi.

“ _Omelette nanodayo_.” Jawab sang surai hijau berkacamata dengan tegas.

“ _Toast_ , telur sosis panggang, dan _pancake_.” Jawab Akashi.

“ _Pancake_?!” Mata Momoi berbinar bahagia dengan kedua tangan bertautan penuh harap mendengar makanan manis itu. _Kau sama saja dengan Murasakibara._

“Kau membuat banyak lagi, Akashi.” Gerutu Midorima dimana Akashi tersenyum.

“Cemilan yang tinggal segitu pasti kurang baginya.” Akashi memberikan tanda pada cemilan yang sudah tinggal sedikit lagi. _Murasakibara pasti ngambek_.

“Aka- _chin_ ~ aku mau cemilanku.”

“Ambil yang ada di kantong sana. Jangan dihabiskan karena untukmu nanti saat pulang.”

“ _Hai_ , mama- _chin_ ~” Murasakibara melenggang pergi dan meraih kantong yang dimaksud. Momoi tertawa kecil.

“Akashi- _kun_ dipanggil mama oleh _Mukkun_ sekarang.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Aku tidak keberatan.” Akashi melihat Kuroko menguap lebar setelah ganti baju dan menggosok gigi. “Saatnya sarapan, Kuroko.” Midorima menoleh pada Akashi.

“Kalian tidak memanggil dengan nama?” Midorima mengeryit bingung saat Akashi masih memanggil Kuroko dengan nama marganya.

“Hm? Kurasa begini juga tidak masalah.” Kuroko melenggang pergi menuju Akashi dan memeluknya. “Aku sedang menyiapkan makanan.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan melepas pelukannya.

“Tetsu- _kun_ lucu sekali!!” Dirinya berjalan ke meja dan duduk di sebelah Murasakibara yang sedang mengunyah keripik kentang.

“Kau mau, Kuro- _chin_?” Kuroko mendongak pada surai ungu itu dan menggeleng pelan. Aomine dan Kise pun datang dan memeluk Kuroko bersamaan. Mereka berseri-seri dan mulai duduk di samping Kuroko. Momoi duduk di samping Murasakibara yang asyik dengan cemilannya.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun makan dengan lahap. Midorima dibantu Kise membereskan tempat itu sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Akashi menoleh dan telah menyiapkan tasnya di atas sofa. “Setelah ini kalian langsung pulang?”

“Aku mau ketemu Muro- _chin_.” Ujar Murasakibara meraih kantong cemilan yang dibelikan Akashi dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

“Aku pulang.” Aomine melangkah ke pintu depan disusul dengan panik oleh Momoi.

“Dai- _chan_! Sampai jumpa, Tetsu- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_.”

“Hati-hati.” Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Latihan basket _nanodayo_.” Midorima dengan tegas dan meraih tas miliknya.

“Aku mau syuting~ dah Kuroko- _cchi_ , Akashi- _cchi_!” Kise pun berjalan buru-buru sambil melihat jam di ponselnya. Midorima menoleh sebelum keluar.

“Aku tahu kalian berdua pacaran, Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu mendongak, mengerjap dua kali lalu menoleh pada Akashi.

“Akashi- _kun_ yang bilang?”

“Tidak. Midorima memang memiliki pengamatan yang bagus sepertimu, kau tahu itu. Dia menyadarinya tanpa perlu kuberitahu.” Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Baiklah, aku duluan.”

“Ah, hati-hati.” Midorima menutup pintu dan membiarkan Akashi dan Kuroko berdua saja kini. “Saatnya pulang?” Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko, dan membuat surai biru langit itu tersenyum.

“ _Hai_.” Keduanya pun meninggalkan apartemen itu bersama.


	6. Day 6 – Kuroko Tetsuya’s Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakuzan menyelenggarakan sebuah acara yang dipercayakan pada sekolah itu dalam menyambut pemain basket dari beragam sekolah termasuk alumni mereka sendiri. Namun sebelum hari itu datang, sang bayangan yang menyatukan Generasi Keajaiban yang pernah retak jatuh sakit.

_Rakuzan High School_ mendapat kesempatan untuk mengunjungi sebuah acara yang diselenggarakan terbuka dan mewah di wilayahnya. Alumni juga beberapa guru dari sekolah itu akan menghadirinya. _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ yang pernah menjadi bagian dari sekolah itu dan membawa tim basket sekolahnya menuju kemenangan diperbolehkan mengundang beberapa sekolah yang berisikan murid-murid berkualitas di bidang akademis, maupun bidang olahraga. _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun menjadi salah satunya. “Kau mengundang mereka, _Sei_ - _chan_?” Akashi menoleh saat _Mibuchi Leo_ menanyakannya. Kini Akashi sedang bersama timnya di sekolah lama mereka untuk membicarakan perihal itu dan mengambil waktu untuk latihan basket bersama.

“Ah.”

“Akashi, kudengar kau sedang berpacaran ya?” _Hayama_ _Koutarou_ menghampiri mereka dengan mata berseri-seri pada sang kapten dari tim Rakuzan itu. Akashi dan Mibuchi menoleh bersamaan.

“Sungguh, Sei- _chan_? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?” Akashi hanya tertawa kecil.

“Kau tahu betul siapa orangnya, Hayama, Mibuchi.” Keduanya mengerjap bingung. Akashi melihat ponsel merahnya bergetar, dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang tertera disana. “ _Midorima_? Kau sudah menyiapkannya?”

“Kau pikir mudah menyiapkan semua ini sendirian _nanodayo_?!” Akashi tertawa saat Midorima berteriak di seberang ponselnya. _Masa_ _sih_ …?

“Maaf, maaf. Hanya kau yang bisa kuserahkan tugas ini. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?” Mibuchi dan Hayama membelalakan mata tak percaya saat menyimpulkan kekasih Akashi adalah _Midorima Shintarou_ , lelaki _tsundere_ itu.

“Masa sih… Midorima- _kun_?” gumam Mibuchi diikuti Hayama yang hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak percaya. Akashi pun selesai berbicara dan menoleh pada mereka yang memasang ekspresi tidak bisa diartikan dengan kata-kata.

“Ada apa?”

“Akashi!! Kau tak salah?!” Akashi membelalakan mata terkejut saat Hayama mencengkram pundaknya. “Apa matamu tak salah?! Ngomong-ngomong kau melenceng kesana?!” Akashi hanya bisa membiarkan Hayama terus mengguncangkan tubuhnya tanpa henti.

“Jangan kasar begitu pada Sei- _chan_!” Mibuchi melepas Hayama yang seolah lepas kendali. Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Ada apa sih…?” Akashi menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat perlakuan Hayama padanya.

“Kami berpikir orangnya adalah Midorima- _kun_.” Akashi tertawa. “Se-Sei- _chan_?” Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendesah pelan.

“Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin kan?”

“ _Sou da yo ne_.” Mibuchi dan Hayama setuju. Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Pemilik _Misdirection_.” Keduanya membelalakan mata terkejut.

“ _Mayuzumi_ - _san_?” Akashi kembali menahan tawa.

“Aku yakin Mayuzumi- _san_ tidak menganggapku begitu.” Hayama dan Mibuchi kembali berpikir. Akashi tersenyum. “ _Model lama_.” Tambahnya sebelum berdiri dan melenggang pergi. Keduanya kini menyadari siapa maksud Akashi.

“ _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_?!” Akashi pun pergi dari ruangan itu.

Akashi menerima panggilan dari kekasihnya kini, dan mengangkatnya dengan senyuman merekah. “Kuroko?” _Ini_ _baru_ _kekasihku_.

“Ah, Akashi- _kun_. Kudengar _Rakuzan_ mengundang _Seirin_ untuk datang ke acara besar?”

“Ah. Aku juga mengundang _Touou_ , _Yosen_ , _Kaijou_ , dan _Shutoku_ untuk ikut serta.”

“Kagami- _kun_ dan yang lainnya senang sekali bila bisa bertemu dengan pemain lainnya disana. Terima kasih!” Akashi bisa mendengar tawa kecil Kuroko di seberang.

“Ah. Sampai bertemu nanti, Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu tersenyum.

“ _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_.” Tanpa sadar Akashi tertawa mengingat bagaimana reaksi Hayama dan Mibuchi. “Akashi- _kun_?”

“Tidak, bukan apa-apa.” Kuroko pun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

 _Kagami_ _Taiga_ yang kembali dari Amerika untuk memenuhi panggilan acara itu menghampiri Kuroko yang selesai menelepon Akashi. “Kau sudah mengabarinya?”

“ _Hai_ , aku berterima kasih padanya karena telah mengundang kita, _Seirin_.” Kagami dan _Aida_ _Riko_ mengangguk.

“Kita akan menemui banyak pemain hebat dan terkenal disana. Kudengar dari ayahku yang juga ikut serta.”

“Benarkah?” Kagami terlihat begitu antusias.

“ _Kiseki no Sedai_ juga diundang olehnya?” Tanya _Hyuuga Junpei_.

“ _Hai_.” Kagami tersenyum puas.

“Baiklah, ayo latihan!”

\----/-----------

Seminggu sebelum acara besar, Kagami menelepon Akashi dengan perasaan tegang dan gugup. Dirinya terlihat canggung sekaligus khawatir saat menunggu jawaban di seberang telepon menjawab panggilannya. Dirinya kini bersama bayangannya di kamarnya di rumah Kuroko. Lelaki bersurai biru muda yang telah menjadi temannya selama tiga tahun ini berbaring lemas tak berdaya dengan nafas cepat di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri di rumahnya. Kini tidak ada siapapun disana selain Kuroko dan dirinya sendiri. “Kagami- _kun_ , tolong bantu aku untuk mengabari Akashi- _kun_. Suaraku serak sehingga tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali.” Itulah apa yang dikatakan pertama kali oleh si bayangan padanya ketika dirinya menemukan Kuroko dalam keadaan sakit begini hari itu. Kagami kesal dimana dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Kuroko jatuh sakit. _Apa yang akan dikatakan si Emperor itu apabila mengetahui Kuroko sakit?! Tunggu, kenapa aku harus mengabari Kuroko dan bukan yang lainnya? Kudengar Akashi menetap di Kyoto membantu pelaksanaan acara besar_ …

            “Kuroko?” Kagami tersentak terkejut ketika mendengar suara surai merah dari seberang ponsel Kuroko kini.

“O-oh, Akashi.” Ada jeda yang diberikan Akashi saat mendengar suara Kagami lewat ponsel Kuroko, kekasihnya. Kagami mengerjap ketika Akashi terdiam.

“Kagami? Kenapa kau meneleponku menggunakan nomor Kuroko?” Tanya surai merah itu dengan alis terangkat.

“Ah, maaf. Kuroko nggak bisa meneleponmu karena sakit. Suaranya tidak sebagus biasanya. Aku menggantikannya mengabarimu.”

“Sakit? Parah?” Tanya Akashi dengan nada khawatir setelah mendengar kabarnya.

“Tidak, hanya flu. Tapi seperti kataku, suaranya tidak terlalu baik. Dia sampai tidak bisa menelepon untuk mengabarimu. Aku memintamu untuk datang melihat keadaan Kuroko, apa kau bisa?” Kagami merasa Akashi memberikan jeda lagi sebelum menjawabnya.

“Biarkan aku menyesuaikan jadwalku dulu.” Terdengar Akashi sedang melakukan sesuatu di seberang. _Dalam keadaan begini kau memikirkan jadwal_?! “Aku berterima kasih bila kau menggantikanku merawat Kuroko sementara waktu, Kagami.” Tambahnya.

“Oh.” Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kagami bisa merasakan Kuroko sangat membutuhkan surai merah itu sekarang juga. Kuroko menarik lengan baju Kagami dan membuat Kagami dilemma. _Kuroko membutuhkan Akashi sekarang juga!_ “Hentikan, aku sedang berusaha.”

“Hm? Ada apa, Kagami?”

“Eh? Ah, itu…” Kagami membuat Akashi mengeryit bingung diseberang.

“Katakan saja.” Kagami menelan ludah.

“Apa kau bisa kemari?” Akashi terdiam.

“Kau ingin sekali aku kesana?”

“Bukan, tapi Kuroko…” Akashi kembali terdiam. “Kuroko membutuhkanmu!” Kagami berusaha agar bisa menyampaikan apa yang diinginkan Kuroko saat ini. Yaitu Akashi Seijuurou.

“Berikan Kuroko padaku.”

“Oh, akan kucoba. Kuroko.” Akashi bisa mendengar suara batuk-batuk di seberang.

“…Akashi- _kun_ …?” Suara yang biasa memanggil namanya kini terdengar dengan serak. Akashi hanya bisa membelalakan matanya terkejut sebelum mendesah pelan. _Dasar_.

“Kuroko, jawablah sebisamu.” Kuroko menjawab dengan erangan. _Kedengarannya parah sekali_. “Kau ingin aku kesana?” Kuroko terdiam, sebelum memberikan jawaban penuh harap akan kehadirannya disisinya.

“…Akashi- _kun_!” Surai merah itu membelalak terkejut.

“Kembalikan pada Kagami.”

“Akashi?” Kagami bingung akan apa yang dibicarakan keduanya.

“Sejak kapan dia sakit?”

“Kurasa kemarin, Kuroko pulang hujan-hujanan. Aku sendiri baru tahu bahwa dia sakit setelah datang hari ini.” Akashi mendesah dengan berat mendengar jawabannya. Bila dirinya disana, Akashi pasti akan menghukumnya tanpa segan.

“Jaga dia sampai aku sampai di tempatnya malam ini.”

“Malam ini?!

“Ah.”

“O-oke, kutunggu, Akashi.” Telepon pun ditutup dan Akashi bergerak untuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Mibuchi yang melihat Akashi membereskan barang-barangnya menghampiri dengan keheranan.

“Sei- _chan_? Mau kemana? Bukankah kau menetap sampai acara dimulai?” Surai merah itu menoleh saat teman se-timnya bertanya.

“Kuroko sakit.” Jawabnya singkat.

“Eh? Kuroko- _kun_ sakit?” Mibuchi terkejut mendengar informasi itu.

“Ah. Kagami memintaku untuk datang, dan kudengar orang tua Kuroko sedang keluar kota sebelum acara besar kita dimulai. Bisa kuserahkan pada kalian?” Akashi menyampirkan tas-nya di pundak dan membawa sebuah koper kecil lainnya di tangan.

“Tentu saja, Sei- _chan_. Jaga dia baik-baik.”

“Ah.”

Akashi pun beranjak menuju Tokyo menemui Kuroko yang jatuh sakit.

Kagami menunggu setelah membeli bahan makanan untuk membuat bubur untuk Kuroko. Dirinya menunggu kabar dari Akashi dengan ponsel Kuroko yang dipegangnya kini. Dirinya tidak percaya bahwa Akashi akan langsung melesat datang kemari demi memenuhi keinginan Kuroko. _Kenapa Kuroko ingin sekali Akashi datang padahal dirinya begitu jauh di Kyoto? Apa hubungan mereka_? Kagami kembali dan melihat sosok lelaki berambut merah sudah berada di depan rumah Kuroko. Kagami menyadari bahwa itu _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_. “Akashi!”

“Kagami.”

“Masuklah. Aku hendak membuatkan bubur untuknya, maka itu aku keluar membeli bahan-bahannya.” Kagami pun mengajak Akashi masuk. “Apa kau langsung…?” Kagami mengerjap ragu-ragu saat menanyakannya, melihat tas yang dibawa Akashi kini.

“Ah, tentu saja.” Kagami berhenti dan mengerjap tak percaya. Akashi melepas sepatunya dan langsung beranjak ke dalam. _Aitsu!_ _Sebegitu pentingnya kah Kuroko baginya, setelah mendengar permintaannya untuk datang detik itu juga? Tunggu, entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dari Akashi dan Kuroko baru-baru ini. Setelah Akashi jatuh sakit…_

“Kuroko ada di kamarnya?”

“A-ah. Akan kubuatkan bubur untuknya.” Kagami tersadar oleh pertanyaan Akashi dan beranjak ke dapur.

“Ah, _sumanai_.” Kagami pun memulai memasak bubur untuk Kuroko.

\----/-----------

Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu mengerjap, merasakan kesejukan di dahinya. Kuroko melihat mata merah mawar itu kini menatapnya, dengan ekspresi khawatir. “Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko?” Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu bangkit dan menarik Akashi, memeluknya dengan erat.

“…Akashi- _kun_ …” Akashi mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu.

“Badanmu panas sekali.”

“Ng…maaf bila aku merepotkanmu, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi mengusap rambut Kuroko pelan saat mendengar suara serak surai biru langit itu. _Suaranya sampai seperti ini_.

“Jangan bodoh. Suaramu begitu serak, kau sudah makan atau minum obat?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan. “Selama dua hari?” Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi pun melepas pelukannya dan menepuk kepala Kuroko.

“Sakit, Akashi- _kun_ …!” Kuroko bisa melihat ekspresi kejam di wajah Akashi. Lelaki bersurai merah itu mencubit pipi Kuroko.

“Sepertinya aku  harus menghukummu hm.” Tambahnya lagi dengan kesal, sembari menarik pipi Kuroko.

“…Mha-mhaafkan akhu… Akashi-khun… sakhit…” Kuroko menepuk-nepuk tangan yang mencubitnya tanpa ampun.

“Dasar bodoh!”

“ _Hai_?!” Kuroko terkejut melihat ekspresi Akashi. Surai merah itu menyentuh pipi yang memerah karena cubitannya itu.

“Walau aku tidak ada disisimu, jagalah kesehatan dirimu sendiri. Bukankah kita sudah janji soal ini? Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku bila terjadi sesuatu padamu dan aku tidak ada disisimu?!” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut. Surai biru muda itu mengeryit.

“Maaf…” Akashi mendesah pelan mendengar permintaan maaf dari Kuroko, dengan suaranya yang serak itu. “Akashi- _kun_.”

“Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini, Kuroko.” Akashi menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Kuroko. “Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.” Kuroko meraih tangan yang menyentuh pipinya itu.

“Maafkan aku, Akashi- _kun_.”

Kagami datang dengan senampan bubur. Dirinya mengerjap mendengarkan pembicaraan di dalam. _Begitu mencekam! Sejak kapan Akashi dan Kuroko sedekat ini? Tunggu, tadi pembicaraan antar sepasang kekasih kan_?! “Oi, maaf mengganggu, tapi buburnya sudah jadi.” Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh bersamaan pada Kagami yang membawa nampan dengan bubur yang mengepul di atasnya. “Kau mau makan?” Kuroko mengangguk dan Akashi pun berdiri.

“Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Maaf merepotkanmu, Kagami.” Akashi beranjak menghampirinya dan meraih nampan itu.

“Tidak masalah. Kuroko temanku juga. Namun aku tahu dia membutuhkanmu kini.” Akashi mengangguk dimana Kagami pun pamit pulang. “Kutunggu kabarmu nanti, Kuroko.”

“Terima kasih, Kagami- _kun_.”

“ _Sumanai_ , Kagami.”

“Ouw!”

Setelah mengantar Kagami keluar, Akashi kembali dan mulai menyuapkan bubur pada Kuroko. Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu bersandar padanya. “Buburnya enak, Kuroko?”

“ _Hai_ , Kagami- _kun_ memang pintar memasak.” Akashi tertawa kecil.

“Aku tahu.” Bubur buatannya pun habis dan Akashi memilih obat yang telah dibawanya sebelum ke Tokyo untuk Kuroko. “Minumlah ini dan langsung tidur.” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Akashi- _kun_ tetap disini kan?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Sampai kau sembuh total.” Kuroko tersenyum. “Tidurlah.” Kuroko mengangguk, tangannya meraih tangan Akashi yang dingin.

“Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_.” Lelaki bersurai merah itu menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko terbangun dengan cahaya mengintip dari jendelanya. Dirinya menengok ke sekeliling mencari sosok Akashi, dan menemukannya sedang berjongkok membuka koper berwarna hitam. “Akashi- _kun_?” Lelaki berambut merah itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil.

“Ah, pagi Kuroko. Suaramu sudah membaik?” Akashi bangkit dan menghampiri Kuroko, menyentuh dahinya dan menyamakan suhunya. “Panasmu juga sudah turun.” Kuroko melihat Akashi masih memakai pakaian yang sama dengan semalam.

“Akashi- _kun_ belum tidur?” Tanya Kuroko dengan nada khawatir.

“Hm? Ah, aku mengerjakan data untuk acara nanti. Tak sadar sudah pagi.” Kuroko menarik lengan Akashi.

“Kalau begitu tidur.” Akashi tertawa kecil dan mengecup puncak hidung Kuroko.

“Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu.” Akashi berjalan dan mengambil kaos dan celana dari kopernya, menutup laptop dan menumpuk kertas pekerjaannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kuroko membuka selimut yang menyelimutinya. “Kau mau ke kamar mandi juga? Bisa jalan? Mau kuganti bajunya sekalian?” Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai berdiri.

Akashi membantu pun Kuroko untuk mengelap tubuhnya yang berkeringat di kamar mandi sebelum mengganti bajunya.  “A-aku bisa sendiri!” Akashi tertawa. Akashi mulai mengganti pakaian miliknya sendiri dan mencuci mukanya. Kuroko melirik saat sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

“Akashi- _kun_ bukan tipe pemaksa?” Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah memerah.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Ti-tidak. Hanya saja aku tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu…” Mengetahui maksud ucapan Kuroko, Akashi pun mendesah pelan. “Maafkan aku.”

“Aku menahan diri, Kuroko.”

“Eh?” Kini Kuroko menatap Akashi yang memberinya ekspresi serius.

“Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu lebih dari yang kubisa.” Wajah Kuroko memerah saat mendengarnya.

“A-aku tak tahu bahwa Akashi- _kun_ berpikiran seperti itu tentangku…” Akashi memeluk Kuroko.

“Tentu saja. Aku menyukaimu, wajar aku berpikiran seperti itu. Siapapun berpikiran seperti itu pada orang yang disukainya.” Kuroko merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang. “Aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih dari biasanya. Hanya saja aku menunggu kau mengizinkanku dulu.” Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah saat ucapan lembut Akashi menggema di telinganya.

“Ka-kau membuatku malu, Akashi- _kun_.” Lelaki bersurai merah itu tersenyum.

“Kau tak berpikiran seperti itu tentangku?”

“Aku juga ingin menyentuh Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kuroko! Kami datang menjenguk nih!” Kuroko dan Akashi pun terpaku karena terkejut. Suara gonggongan pun terdengar, diketahui bahwa _Nigou_ pun kini datang setelah Akashi menyadari bahwa _Nigou_ tidak bersama Kuroko. Keduanya pun melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Kagami dan yang lainnya sudah di pintu depan. “A-A-Akashi?!”

\----/-----------

Kagami datang lagi bersama tim _Seirin_ hari ini. Dirinya dan yang lainnya menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka dan Kuroko yang sedang sakit. “Katakan bila Akashi datang untuk merawat Kuroko, dasar bodoh!” _Hyuuga_ _Junpei_ memukul Kagami dengan keras.

“Sakit _senpai_! Maaf!” Kagami mengerang kesakitan. Hyuuga menoleh dan melihat Kuroko duduk di pangkuan Akashi tanpa memperdulikan yang lainnya. Wajahnya bahagia menerima _vanilla milkshake_ dari Kagami.

“Kuroko, setelah ini kau harus tahan dengan _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaanmu. Tunggu sampai kau sembuh.” Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. “Dan Kagami, jangan bawa dulu kesukaannya bila kau tahu Kuroko sakit.” Tambahnya.

“O-oh… _sorry_.”

“Kapan kau datang, Akashi- _kun_?” Tanya _Aida_ _Riko_ yang membantu Kagami menyiapkan makanan di atas meja.

“Kemarin, setelah Kagami menelepon dengan ponsel Kuroko.”

“Kau datang langsung dari Kyoto?!” Akashi mengangguk dengan polosnya.

“Aku berterima kasih pada Kagami yang menjaga Kuroko selama aku tidak ada.”

“ _Iiya_ , aku baru tahu Kuroko sakit setelah dia tidak datang dua hari berturut-turut untuk main dan latihan basket bersama. Kupikir dia tidak ada acara jadi tidak bisa datang, namun saat aku kemari, aku menemukannya sakit.” Akashi menyubit lagi pipi Kuroko mendengar penjelasan Kagami, menariknya seolah pipinya adalah _mochi_.

“Ku-ro-ko.”

“Mhaafkhan akhu… Akashi-khun…” ujar Kuroko dengan _poker_ _face_ -nya, kesakitan pipinya kembali dicubit sang kekasih. Akashi pun melepasnya dan mendesah pelan.

“Lain kali kau harus menempel padanya, Kagami Taiga.”

“Ah? Oh, akan kulakukan itu.” Kuroko mendongak menatap Akashi.

“Bukankah Akashi- _kun_ yang seharusnya nempel denganku?”

“Maksudku saat aku tidak di sampingmu.” Kagami terkekeh.

“Aku takkan tahan.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Lagipula itu kemampuan yang dimilikinya bukan milikku.”

“Ha?”

“Tapi kan itu tetap Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Benar juga. Kemampuan itu sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku.” Ujarnya setuju.

“Bagaimana Akashi dan Kagami bisa nyambung satu sama lain seperti itu?”

“ _Saa_ …” _Kiyoshi Teppei_ hanya bisa menatap keduanya.

Mereka pun menikmati makan siang bersama, dimana Kuroko begitu nempel dengan Akashi dan membuat Hyuuga mengeryit kesal. Dirinya menarik kaos Kuroko dan mendudukannya di samping Kagami. “Kau partner Kagami. Bagaimana kau bisa menempel begitu dengan Akashi?” Kuroko menoleh dan mengerjap dua kali. Akashi pun bangkit namun dihentikan oleh Kuroko.

“Aku segera kembali.”

“Kau menghiraukan seniormu, Kuroko?!” Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi pergi ke kamar Kuroko dan kembali dengan setumpuk kertas dan sebuah laptop ke ruang keluarga dimana mereka sedang berkumpul kini.

“Apa yang kau bawa itu, Akashi?” Tanya _Kiyoshi Teppei_ dengan heran.

“Kau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu? Bukankah Akashi- _kun_ janji akan tidur setelah ini?” Akashi mendesah pelan mendengar keluhan Kuroko. Dirinya duduk dan mulai menyebarkan apa yang dibawanya di atas meja.

“Ada yang harus diketahui oleh pihak sekolah yang diundang, tepatnya kalian. Aku harus menyampaikannya.” Akashi memberikan kertas itu pada Riko yang menghampirinya, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi.

“Ada syarat pula untuk ikut acara itu?”

“Ah, mengingat banyaknya pemain professional yang akan hadir.”

“Pemain professional katamu?!” Hyuuga membelalakan mata terkejut. Kuroko kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada Akashi.

“Kau juga harus membacanya, Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu mengangguk. “Apa kau punya pakaian resmi?” Kuroko mendongak menatap iris merah milik Akashi.

“Aku bisa pinjam punya ayah.”

“Apa ukurannya sama denganmu?” Kuroko mengedikkan bahunya. “Kupinjamkan punyaku kalau begitu.”

“Kau membawa pakaian resmi kemari?” Tanya Riko saat Akashi meminta Kuroko agar pindah dulu dan kembali ke kamar.

“Hanya untuk memudahkanku untuk datang ke setiap undangan yang dikirimkan padaku.” Akashi melenggang kembali ke kamar Kuroko.

“Benar-benar orang kaya…” Kuroko mengerjap saat membaca isi kertas yang diberikan Akashi. Lelaki bersurai merah itu kembali dengan membawa sepasang pakaian resmi dengan warna hitam dan putih. Kuroko menoleh diikuti oleh Kagami dan yang lainnya.

“Ukuran kita tak berbeda jauh, warna apa yang akan kau pakai?” Kuroko melirik, lalu menunjuk warna hitam. “Sudah kuduga. Nanti coba kau pakai.” Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi menggantungkannya di gantungan yang ada di kloset di kamar mandi. Akashi kembali duduk dan Kuroko kini duduk di pangkuannya.

“Akashi- _kun_ , apa maksud dari yang ini?” Tanya surai biru langit itu.

“Setelah kau tanda tangani, aku akan memberikan semacam kartu sebagai tanda untuk masuk dan bisa kau berikan pada resepsionisnya. Ini tanda agar kau bisa hadir disana.” Jawab sang surai merah.

“Jadi kalau ketinggalan atau belum dapat kartu khusus itu kita takkan bisa masuk?”

“Kurasa begitu, _Senpai_.”

“Kau bisa meminta bantuan temanmu dengan tanda kartu yang sama untuk masuk.” Kuroko menoleh pada sang kekasih.

“Kalau punyaku yang ketinggalan?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Pakaian resmi yang kau pakai akan memberitahukan mereka bahwa kau milik _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali diikuti yang lainnya.

“Pakaian resmi itu ditandai namamu!?” ujar Riko dan yang lainnya bersamaan terkejut. Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Kuroko Tetsuya memang milik Akashi Seijuurou. Bukan begitu, Kuroko?” Lelaki yang dimaksud mengangguk mantap.

“SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN JADIAN?!” ujar _Seirin_ serentak. “AKASHI, KAU MELENCENG KESANA?! KUROKO JUGA?!” Riko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya.

“Itukah alasan Kuroko nempel terus denganmu, Akashi.” Kiyoshi mengelus kepala Kuroko dengan lembut. Yang dielus hanya asyik dengan _vanilla_ _milkshake_ -nya.

“Pantas saja aku diminta menghubungi Akashi daripada yang lainnya…” Kagami kecewa dirinya tidak dipercaya sebagai partner oleh Kuroko mengenai hal ini. _Itu karena kalian pacaran_!

“Aku mempercayaimu untuk menjaga Kuroko selama aku jauh darinya, Kagami.”

“Oh, _sankyuu_.” Kagami mengakui yang satu itu dan menjawabnya dengan cepat.

“Akashi benar-benar menyeramkan.”

Akashi melihat Kuroko sudah kembali tertidur di pangkuannya walau tadi sempat berisik. Gelas _vanilla_ _milkshake_ -nya telah berada di meja makan. “Ah.” Kagami menyadari Akashi mulai menggendong Kuroko. “Biar aku-“ Akashi menggeleng pelan.

“Aku janji untuk tidur bersamanya setelah ini.” Akashi pun membawa Kuroko kembali ke kamar. Mengecupnya sekali dan kembali ke _Seirin_ di ruang keluarga. Mereka membicarakan bagaimana keduanya bisa jadian.

 _Seirin_ pun pamit dan meminta Akashi untuk menjaga mantan anggota tim-nya yang penting itu. “Bagaimana dengan gadis yang menyukai Kuroko saat mengetahui Kuroko jadian dengan mantan kaptennya sendiri?” gumam Hyuuga.

“Ah, maksud _senpai_ gadis berambut merah muda itu?”

“Siapa lagi?” gerutu Hyuuga saat Kagami malah balik bertanya padanya.

“Apa sudah ada yang tahu tentang mereka?”

“ _Kiseki no Sedai_ pastinya.” Tegas Riko.

\----/-----------

Kuroko terbangun di malam hari dengan posisi menghadap seseorang di atas tempat tidurnya. Akashi terlelap dengan nyaman sambil memeluknya, nafasnya yang lembut dan teratur terasa di wajahnya. Dirinya lupa bahwa Kuroko sedang sakit, dan berharap agar Akashi tidak jatuh sakit sebelum acara besar itu diselenggarakan. Kuroko teringat pakaian resmi yang dipinjamkan Akashi untuknya saat acara. Kuroko pun bangkit dan membuat Akashi mengerang. “Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu, Akashi- _kun_?” Akashi ikut bangun kini, dan lelaki bersurai merah itu menggeleng pelan.  

“Tidak, aku hendak mengambil minum sebelum kembali tidur. Kau baik-baik saja?” Akashi menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Kuroko. Yang dimaksud mengangguk. “Syukurlah.” Akashi mengecup dahinya. “Aku ambil minum dulu.” Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan melihat Akashi berjalan turun ke bawah. Kuroko menguap dan kembali menjatuhkan diri.

Kuroko kini bangun dengan cahaya lembut dari luar jendela dan melihat sosok Akashi masih berbaring di sampingnya, memunggunginya. “Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko mengusap rambut merah itu dan melihat Akashi berbalik.

“…Ada apa?” Kuroko meminta Akashi untuk berbalik dan memeluknya. “Kau manja sekali.” Kuroko hanya tersenyum lebar dan beringsut ke pelukan Akashi. Keduanya kembali terlelap selama setengah jam.

Tiga hari sebelum acara, membuat Akashi tinggal bersama Kuroko sementara waktu. Kuroko sudah sembuh total, namun Kuroko menyadari Akashi sedang tidak fit karena terlalu memaksakan diri. “Istirahat dulu, Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko memberikan segelas susu hangat pada Akashi yang sedang berkutat di depan laptop sedari tadi. Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendesah pelan dan menekan bagian tengah di antara matanya.

“Ah. _Sumanai_.” Akashi hendak mengambil gelas berisi susu itu sebelum terhenti oleh kecupan Kuroko di bagian Akashi menyentuh wajahnya barusan. Rona merah terlihat di pipi Akashi. “Kuroko?”

“Kalau Akashi- _kun_ sakit, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Acara kita tinggal tiga hari lagi lho.” Kuroko menatapnya dengan khawatir. Wajah lelaki bersurai merah itu cukup pucat dan butuh istirahat. “Aku akan membantumu bila per-“ Akashi tersenyum. Lelaki bersurai merah itu menarik Kuroko ke pelukannya. “Akashi- _kun_?”

“Kau mau memanjakanku kalau begitu?” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut dan rona merah terlihat jelas menghiasi pipinya.

“E-eh? Ah, kalau itu bisa membuat Akashi- _kun_ kembali sehat maka…” Akashi pun menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat, lalu tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, Kuroko.”

“Eh? I-iya…” Akashi melepas pelukannya dan kembali pada laptopnya. Gelas berisi susu diraihnya dan lengan Kuroko ditariknya.

“Bantu aku memasukan data yang ini. Kau sedang senggang kan?”

“Baiklah.” Akashi memberikan arahan padanya sementara dirinya berisitirahat sambil menikmati susu buatan Kuroko.

“Setelah ini selesai aku akan tidur.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Hanya tinggal disimpan?” Akashi mengangguk. Dirinya menyerahkan gelas yang telah habis itu pada Kuroko.

“Terima kasih.” Kuroko berbalik.

“Bersiaplah untuk tidur.” Akashi mengangguk dan mulai meregangkan tubuhnya.

Kuroko kembali ke kamar dan melihat Akashi memandang keluar jendela dengan kaos dan celana panjang. “Akashi- _kun_?” Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh dimana Kuroko menutup pintu kamarnya.

“Boleh aku menyentuhmu?” Pertanyaan itu membuat jantung Kuroko seolah berhenti. Jantungnya berdebar khawatir, sekaligus ingin disentuh oleh Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah memerah dan mengunci pintu kamar. Akashi berjalan menghampiri Kuroko. Keduanya berjalan ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring saling berhadapan. “Kau takut?” Kuroko menyadari bahwa Akashi mengetahuinya. Dadanya berdegup kencang dan dirinya merasa takut. Kuroko mengangguk pelan. “Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu, tidak lebih.” Kuroko kembali mengangguk saat Akashi mendekapnya lebih erat.

“Aku hanya takut tak bisa membuatmu senang dengan menyentuhku yang ketakutan seperti ini…” Akashi membelalakan matanya sebelum tersenyum lembut. Dirinya meraih wajah Kuroko, dan mulai mengecup bibirnya. Kuroko mengerang, kepanasan sekaligus merasa nikmat. Akashi melepasnya dan melihat wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Begini pun sudah cukup, Kuroko.” Akashi mendekap erat Kuroko. “Dekat dan bersamamu seperti ini, sudah membuatku nyaman.”

“Kau membuatku malu, Akashi- _kun_. Kau menyentuhku begitu lembut seperti ini.” Akashi membelalakan mata.

“Aku juga malu, Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu mendongak melihat ada rona merah di pipi Akashi. “Tapi aku ingin menyentuhmu, maka itu aku memberanikan diri.” Kuroko bisa merasakan debaran yang sama dengan miliknya.

“Apa dengan ini kau merasa nyaman?”

“Tentu. Tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan selain bersama orang yang kucintai.”

“Kalau begitu,” Kuroko beringsut memeluk Akashi. “Aku ingin jadi tempat yang bisa membuat Akashi- _kun_ merasa seperti itu.” Lelaki bersurai merah itu pun mengecup lembut kening Kuroko.

“Terima kasih, Kuroko.”

Keduanya pun terlelap hingga matahari pagi menyambut lagi.

Hari acara pun tiba, Kuroko memastikan sang kekasih, Akashi Seijuurou dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan segar bugar. Akashi meregangkan tubuh pagi itu membuat Kuroko yang telah menyiapkan segala macam menggembungkan pipi kesal. “Akashi- _kun_! Sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu? Ayo mandi dan sarapan! Kita ada janji main basket dengan yang lainnya bukan?” Sang pemilik _Emperor Eye_ menoleh dengan malas.

“Ah, _ohayou_ Kuroko.”

“ _Hai_ , _Ohayou gozaimasu_.” Kuroko membalasnya dengan spontan.

“Apa kau istriku?” Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar ucapan Akashi.

“Hentikan itu dan segeralah bersiap-siap!” Akashi pun bangkit.

“Tapi aku senang,”

“Eh?” Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“ _Tetsuya_.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya saat Akashi memanggil namanya. Bukan karena sosok dirinya yang satu lagi, yang biasa memanggilnya dengan nama itu dulu, namun karena itu Akashi yang ia kenal semenjak smp. _Akashi_ - _kun_ …? Senyuman lembutnya membuat Kuroko terpaku dan wajahnya memerah padam. Akashi telah meraih ponselnya saat kaosnya dilepas. “Jam berapa kita pergi?”

“Ah, kita janjian jam sepuluh di lapangan pinggir taman.” Akashi mengangguk dan melangkah menghampiri Kuroko.

“Sarapan apa yang kau buat?” Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak menguap..

“Ah, hanya _toast_ dan telur sosis. Aku tak pandai memasak. Bisa langsung ke kamar mandi?” gerutu Kuroko. “Akashi- _kun_ , kau kurang tidur?” Tanya Kuroko khawatir.

“Kebalikannya.” Jawabnya.

“Eh?” Akashi mengecup dahi Kuroko yang kebingungan.

“Karena terlalu nyaman membuatku malas bangun. Terima kasih, Kuroko.” Wajah Kuroko kembali memerah dan lelaki bersurai biru langit itu memalingkan wajahnya.

“Hentikan terus-terusan membuatku malu, Akashi- _kun_.”

“Benarkah? Maafkan aku.” Akashi melangkah ke kamar mandi dan bunyi air pun terdengar. Kuroko mulai menyiapkan makanannya dan melihat lelaki itu keluar 15 menit kemudian dengan handuk di atas kepala. Kuroko melepas celemeknya.

“Keringkan dulu rambutmu, Akashi- _kun_.”

“Ah, maaf. Aromanya enak, jadi aku langsung kemari.” Akashi menoleh dan melihat _toast_ di atas meja. Kuroko membantu mengelap rambutnya yang masih basah itu. Akashi pun duduk sembari menikmati sentuhan Kuroko. Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu mengambil pengering rambut dan mulai mengeringkannya.

“Kau mencuci rambut?” tanyanya.

“Ah, aku ingin lebih segar lagi saat bermain basket juga saat acara nanti.”

“Kau yakin baik-baik saja?” Akashi menangkap kekhawatiran di iris biru muda itu. Akashi tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh tangan Kuroko.

“Tentu.” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir.

“Sungguh?” tanyanya lagi.

“Ah.” Akashi membuat Kuroko tersenyum lega.

“Kalau begitu ayo sarapan.” Keduanya pun mulai menikmati sarapan.


	7. Day 7 – Clash of Our Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko mendapat masalah setelah kedatangan Haizaki Shougo, mantan anggota tim reguler SMP Teikou dan menjadi pemain tim basket reguler di Fukuda High School di acara besar yang diwakili oleh Rakuzan High School sebagai penyelenggaranya. Perlakuan dan ucapan Haizaki pada Kuroko mengenai Akashi membuatnya ragu akan perasaan Akashi padanya yang sebenarnya.
> 
> PS: I'm so sorry for people who ship/likes Haizaki Shougo that I made him bad (very bad) here. I don't really like him but it doesn't mean I don't know that the truth he is kind besides his rough/violent character. Really, I'm so sorry. *bow

_Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_ menarik lengan _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ kekasihnya karena jam pertemuan mereka sudah berlalu setengah jam dan pasti membuat _Murasakibara_ _Atsushi_ dan _Aomine_ _Daiki_ kesal. Kuroko dan Akashi yang terengah-engah kini melihat teman-temannya sudah bermain duluan. “Ah, Tetsu- _kun_! Akashi- _kun_!” panggil _Momoi_ _Satsuki_ yang menyadari kehadiran keduanya.

“Apa kami terlambat, Momoi- _san_?”

“Telat!!” Momoi kembali memeluk Kuroko yang kelelahan dengan bahagia.

“Sesak, Momoi- _san_.” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Akashi, tumben kau telat.” Gumam Aomine dengan alis terangkat.

“Maaf, aku terlalu nyaman untuk bangun.”

“Apaan tuh?” Aomine tertawa.

“Jarang sekali kau terlambat, Akashi.” _Midorima_ _Shintarou_ mengatakannya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya seperti biasa.

“Aku kurang tidur, jadi hanya malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak.” Senyuman Akashi membuat Midorima bergidik. Lelaki bersurai hijau itu melirik ke arah Kuroko yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Momoi dan Aomine kini. “Baiklah, ayo main, Kuroko.”

“ _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_.”

Kini Akashi dan Kuroko masuk dalam permainan. Mereka satu tim dan selanjutnya jadi tim yang berlawanan. Mereka selesai dalam satu jam, dan menggunakan waktu istirahat sebaik-baiknya. “Kau tidak balik lagi ke Kyoto, Akashi?” Tanya Aomine pada akhirnya saat melihat Akashi kini bersama Kuroko lagi.

“Ah, setelah merawat Kuroko yang sakit seminggu yang lalu, aku menetap sekalian memberikan kertas berisi syarat itu pada kalian, sekolah yang kuundang.” Jawabnya singkat.

“Jadi itu dari Aka- _chin_?” Akashi mengangguk.

“Untuk Murasakibara, kuminta Mibuchi melakukannya. Untuk _Seirin_ dan yang lainnya di Tokyo, kulakukan sendiri.”

“Tapi Akashi, apa maksudnya dengan kertas itu? Tanda syarat untuk masuk undangan?”

“Ah, _Rakuzan_ dan penyelenggara besar yang membuatnya. Sebagai tanda katanya. Kalian menerima kartunya saat memberikan tandanya bukan?” Akashi menerima botol minum dari Momoi yang diambilnya dari tas olahraga.

“Norak.” Akashi tertawa.

“Aku setuju.”

“Tapi kalau tidak ada itu, kita tidak bisa masuk?” Akashi mengangguk.

“ _Maji de_?!” Akashi dan Kuroko tersenyum.

“Merepotkan sekali _nanodayo_.”

“Ah! Tadi katanya Tetsu- _kun_ sakit?” Akashi mengangguk. “Kok aku tidak tahu? Tetsu- _kun_!” Momoi kembali memeluk Kuroko.

“Ah, maafkan aku, Momoi- _san_. Sesak…” gumam Kuroko di balik pelukan Momoi.

“Kudengar Kagami meneleponmu mengenai Kuroko, Akashi.” Lelaki bersurai merah mengangguk.

“Ah, aku kemari membantu Kagami merawat Kuroko.”

“Memang sayang sekali aku tak bisa ikut bermain dan latihan bersama. Setelah sembuh, aku bisa bermain lagi, seperti sekarang ini.” Momoi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya melihat bagaimana Kuroko sudah seperti biasanya.

“Kalian tidak terkena sakitnya?”

“Kurasa Kagami- _kun_ tidak.” Aomine mendengus.

“Si bodoh seperti dia gak bisa kubayangkan sakit.” Kuroko dan yang lainnya pun tertawa.

“Kau sendiri, Akashi?”

“Aku hampir ambruk karena lembur dan tidak istirahat setelah Kuroko sembuh total. Maka itu aku menetap untuk mengistirahatkan diri, hingga hari ini.” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Akashi- _kun_ cukup keras kepala bila sudah menyangkut apa yang dikerjakannya.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipi kesal. Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Aku tak mau mendengarnya darimu.” Keduanya kini saling pandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan penuh arti seolah bersiap untuk bertengkar.

“Jangan bertengkar- _ssu_!” Kise berusaha melerai keduanya.

“Sama-sama keras.” Gumam Aomine melihat Kuroko bisa menandingi Akashi yang seperti itu. “Terus kalian pergi bareng juga ntar?” tambah Aomine dengan alis terangkat.

“Aku meminjam pakaian resmi Akashi- _kun_.” Lelaki bersurai merah itu tersenyum.

“Orang tuamu belum pulang, Tetsu?”

“Tadi pagi ada, namun langsung pergi lagi.” Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi yang sedang meminum air di botolnya. Kise mengerjap dua kali, sebelum akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan yang dirinya pikir hal yang tidak mungkin.

“ _Etto_ , boleh kutanya sesuatu, Akashi- _cchi_?” Sang pemilik _Emperor Eye_ menoleh.

“ _Nandai_?” Kise mengerjap lalu menelan ludahnya saat Akashi fokus padanya kini.

“Apa kau sedang berpacaran?” Semua hening, ekspresi Midorima berubah kaget, dimana Akashi hanya mengerjapkan matanya terkejut.

“Ah.” _Kiseki no Sedai_ terdiam.

“APA!?” Semua mulai panik, dimana Kise mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Akashi.

“Siapa?! Siapa orangnya- _ssu_?!” Kise panik dimana Akashi bingung menghadapi reaksi mereka yang luar biasa itu.

“Akashi- _kun_! Apakah dia dari sekolahmu di Tokyo, _Rakuzan_?” ujar Momoi dengan mata berbinar penasaran. Kuroko melirik Akashi yang kebingungan harus menjawab apa, dan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya mengetahui bila Kuroko-lah kekasihnya.

“Akashi- _kun_ …” Kuroko pun menepuk pundak Akashi, membuat lelaki bersurai merah itu menoleh dengan polosnya, sebelum tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya memberinya ekspresi khawatir. Semuanya terdiam karena gerakan Kuroko yang penuh arti itu, yang berhasil mengubah ekspresi Akashi sendiri.

“Jangan bilang- _ssu_ …” Kise mulai membelalakan matanya. Akashi dan Kuroko hanya mengerjap dua kali menunggu kesimpulan teman-temannya.

“Tetsu pacarnya Akashi?!” Semuanya menganga tidak percaya. Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu pun mengangguk mantap.

“Kau melenceng kesana, Akashi?! Apa kau tahu soal ini hah, Midorima?!” Lelaki yang dimaksud hanya membuang mukanya dan mendesah pelan karena Aomine menyadari reaksi berbeda dari Midorima.

“Aku sudah menduganya semenjak Kuroko begitu nempel pada Akashi _nanodayo_.” Kuroko memeluk Akashi tanpa ragu. Sang surai merah hanya mengusap lembut rambut biru langit sang kekasih kecilnya.

“Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada kami?!” Aomine kini mencengkram kerah pakaian yang dipakai Midorima dan membuat lelaki berkacamata itu kesal.

“Jangan salahkan aku _nanodayo_!” bentak Midorima berusaha melepas cengkraman itu. Kise hanya bisa terpaku saat mengetahui Kuroko kesukaannya jadian dengan kaptennya sendiri dari _Kiseki no Sedai_. Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku gak percaya Tetsu melenceng kesana juga!” Yang dimaksud hanya memberinya ekspresi _poker_ _face_ -nya yang tidak pernah berubah. Akashi tersenyum melihat bagaimana rasa bangganya ditutupi oleh hal itu.

“Kami tidak merahasiakannya.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Apa ini semenjak kejadian yang kau katakan itu, Kuroko?” Ingin menghapus rasa penasarannya, Midorima menginginkan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang mendongak ke arahnya.

“ _Hai_.” Midorima melirik Akashi.

“Sejak kapan kau memiliki perasaan untuk Kuroko?”

“Sejak dikalahkannya di _Winter Cup_.”

“Haah?!” Aomine-lah yang lebih banyak bersuara mengenai hal ini. “Jadi ceritanya kau terbawa perasaan karena Tetsu berhasil mengalahkanmu dan memberitahumu arti kekalahan, gitu?!” Aomine mengatakannya dengan nada tak percaya, bahwa diantara mereka ada acara drama-dramaan seperti itu. Akashi terdiam sebentar.

“Aomine- _kun_ , tidak masalah kan soal itu? Kami berdua saling menyukai, bukankah itu cukup jelas?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut mendengar Kuroko yang mengatakannya dengan tegas pada mantan cahayanya itu. Akashi mendesah dan menepuk kepalanya.

“Mereka penasaran, Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu menggembungkan pipi kesal. “Bukankah kau yang bilang tidak perlu merahasiakannya?” Kuroko mendesah pelan.

“Tapi, aku tak tahu Kuroko- _cchi_ punya perasaan seperti itu pada Akashi- _cchi-ssu_.” _Mengingat bagaimana Akashi melukainya_. Kuroko pun kini menyandar pada Akashi.

“Kukira kau menyukai Kagami, Tetsu.”

“Aku juga menyukai Kagami- _kun_.”

“Woi!” Kuroko mengatakan dengan polosnya.

“Tapi tidak seperti rasa sukaku pada Akashi- _kun_.” Si surai merah tersenyum puas. “Kurasa setelah keinginan kuatku untuk memberitahu Akashi- _kun_ , bahwa ada hal lain selain kemenangan, dalam basket.” Semua mengerjap bersamaan, begitu pula dengan Akashi.

“Aku yakin kau ingin memberitahukannya pada semuanya, Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai biru muda itu melirik Akashi. “Bahwa selain kemenangan, ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari itu.” Kuroko pun tersenyum. “Bahwa basket adalah hal yang menyenangkan bila dilakukan bersama-sama, bersama teman setim-mu.” Akashi mengusap rambut biru Kuroko dan membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar. Pada akhirnya mereka menerima pilihan dari si pemilik _Emperor Eye_ dan _Misdirection_ itu.

\----/-----------

Mereka pun berpisah dan bersiap untuk kembali bertemu di acara besar bersama tim masing-masing. “Akashi- _kun_ , kau sudah memberitahu tim-mu di _Rakuzan_?” Akashi menoleh pada si surai biru yang kini sedang memakai pakaian resmi milik Akashi yang berwarna hitam.

“Ah, mereka akan datang ke acara dengan kita. Kau tak keberatan, Kuroko?” Yang dimaksud menggeleng pelan.

“Apa mereka tahu hubungan kita?” Akashi mengangguk.

“Aku pernah memberi mereka petunjuk dan mereka langsung menyadarinya.” Akashi terkekeh pelan. “Reaksi mereka menarik.” Kuroko tersenyum lembut melihat tawa di wajah Akashi. _Aku suka melihat Akashi-kun tertawa_. “Kuroko?”

“ _Hai_?” Akashi membenarkan dasi surai biru langit itu.

“Ini kurang rapih.” Kuroko hanya mengerjap.

“Ah, terima kasih.” Akashi menepuk pundak Kuroko.

“ _As expected_.”

“Eh?” Akashi hanya menggeleng pelan. Ponsel Akashi bergetar.

“ _Mibuchi_? Kau sudah sampai? Baiklah, tunggu lima menit lagi.” Telepon pun ditutupnya. “Mibuchi dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di bawah. Kau mau kesana duluan?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Aku mau bersama Akashi- _kun_.” Lelaki yang dimaksud mengerjap sebelum tersenyum.

“Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko.” Bisiknya pelan, berhasil membuat pipi Kuroko memerah.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Setelah melihat cengiran di wajah Akashi, lelaki bersurai biru langit itu berbalik dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Mereka pun sampai di tempat acara, di Kyoto, lebih tepatnya di sekolah tinggi _Rakuzan_ itu sendiri. Kuroko hanya bisa terkejut melihat suasana yang mewah dan megah di hadapannya. “Apa ini pertama kalinya kau ke acara seperti ini, Kuroko- _kun_?” Tanya _Mibuchi Leo_.

“Eh? Ah… ini lebih mewah.” Mibuchi terkekeh pelan.

“Kurasa ini sudah biasa untuk Sei- _chan_.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Ayo masuk.” Kuroko melihat ekspresi di wajah Akashi menajam. _Akashi-kun_? “Kita harus menemui yang lain.”

“Baiklah, Sei- _chan_. Ayo, Kuroko- _kun_.”

“Ah, _hai_.” Mibuchi pun menarik lengan Kuroko.

“Kurasa teman-temanmu di _Seirin_ sudah di dalam.” Kuroko mengangguk saat Mibuchi menyadari dirinya mencari sosok _Kagami_ _Taiga_ dan yang lainnya.

Kuroko berhenti dan melihat _Hyuuga Junpei_ ditahan diluar karena tak membawa kartu yang dianggap sebagai tanda undangan untuk masuk ke dalam. “Sudah kubilang aku punya izinnya! Tolong biarkan aku masuk!”

“Kuroko- _kun_?” Mibuchi menoleh pada Kuroko yang terdiam dan melihat seniornya di _Seirin_ dulu.  

“Ada apa, Kuroko?” Surai biru muda itu menoleh pada kekasihnya.

“Hyuuga- _senpai_ kesulitan. Boleh aku membantunya?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Tentu saja. Kutunggu di dalam, jangan lama-lama.” Akashi mengusap pipi Kuroko dengan jemarinya dan membuat rona merah menghiasi. Kuroko mengangguk sebelum berjalan menghampiri seniornya yang kewalahan itu.

“Ada apa, _senpai_?” Kuroko menghampiri lelaki berkacamata itu yang panik sendirian.

“Ah, Kuroko! Bantu aku! Aku tak bisa masuk karena kartu milikku ketinggalan! Yang lain sudah di dalam dan tidak ada yang membantuku untuk masuk!” Kuroko mengerjap, lalu mencari kartu miliknya untuk membantu Hyuuga. _Senpai_ kini yang mengerjap bingung karena Kuroko mematung. “Kuroko, jangan bilang kau juga ketinggalan?” Kuroko pun akhirnya mengangguk sebagai tanda pengakuan. Ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan kesayangannya dan hendak menangis. “Jangan ikutan panik! Gimana nih? Yang lain sudah ada di dalam…”

“Ah, apa kita tak bisa menghubungi mereka?”

“Ah! Kau benar!” Hyuuga pun mulai menghubungi satu persatu anggota tim-nya dimana Kuroko melihat Akashi sedang berkumpul dengan orang-orang asing dan wanita cantik di dalam. Kuroko menggembungkan pipi kesal melihatnya. _Akashi_ - _kun_! Lalu dirinya teringat akan ucapan Akashi waktu itu bila dirinya kelupaan tanda masuk undangan.

“A-anu…” Kuroko menghampiri meja resepsionis yang menerima kartu tanda masuk undangan seperti yang pernah diceritakan Akashi padanya. _Apa ini akan berhasil?_

“ _Hai_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?” Kuroko merentangkan tangannya ke depan memberitahu resepsionis itu untuk memperhatikan pakaian resminya. “Eh…”

“Saya diminta menunjukkan pakaian resmi ini untuk bisa masuk…” ujar Kuroko dengan ragu-ragu pada resepsionis yang merupakan seorang perempuan itu. _Mana mungkin dia mengerti kan_? Wajah Kuroko memerah karena resepsionisnya hanya mengerjap bingung. “O-oleh Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_ …”

“Ah, tunggu sebentar.” Resepsionis itu akhirnya melakukan sebuah pengecekan dengan alat yang tak dimengerti Kuroko setelah mendengar nama Akashi. _Apa yang dilakukannya?_ Pakaian resmi itu seolah di- _scan_ dan dicek, lalu memperlihatkan sebuah nama dengan warna merah di sekelilingnya di sebuah layar digital hitam. “Ah, jadi anda milik _Akashi Seijuurou_ - _sama_. Baiklah, silahkan masuk.” Pintanya sembari menyilakan Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam acara. Kuroko menghela nafas lega ketika apa yang dilakukannya berhasil.

“A-anu, lelaki yang disana juga teman saya, boleh dirinya diizinkan masuk juga?” tunjuk Kuroko pada Hyuuga yang masih panik dan kesal sendirian.

“Apa dirinya juga termasuk milik _Akashi Seijuurou_ - _sama_?” Tanya resepsionis itu.

“Ah, dia teman baiknya, seperti saya.” Ujar Kuroko menjawabnya, berharap resepsionis itu menerima alasannya. _Akashi-kun hanya milikku seorang!_

“Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan.” Kuroko mengangguk.

“ _Senpai_!” Hyuuga menoleh.

“Eh?” Dengan kebingungan Hyuuga mengikuti arahan Kuroko dan berhasil masuk ke acara itu.

\----/-----------

Mereka terpukau melihat keindahan dan kemewahan tempat acara itu. Kini tidak hanya teman-temannya yang tersebar, melainkan pula dengan banyaknya pemain luar biasa lainnya dari sekolah lain yang ada disana. “Beruntung deh, bisa masuk…” Kuroko mengangguk ketika keduanya terengah-engah masuk ke dalam seolah habis dikejar-kejar. “Tapi bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkan resepsionisnya, Kuroko?” Lelaki yang dimaksud menoleh.

“Dengan menyatakan diriku sebagai milik _Akashi Seijuurou_ , dengan pakaian resmi yang dipinjaminya ini.”

“ _Maji_!?”

“ _Maji desu_.” Kuroko melihat Kagami dan yang lain menghampirinya.

“Kuroko! _Senpai_! Kalian lama sekali!” Dirinya datang bersama _Himuro Tatsuya._

“Seharusnya kau membantuku yang kesulitan, dasar junior yang hanya kuat di fisiknya saja!” Kuroko mengangguk mantap dengan _poker face-_ nya.

“Benar Kagami- _kun_. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana _senpai_ begitu kebingungan kalian tinggal begitu saja sendirian diluar?” Kuroko mendesah pelan dengan alis mengeryit.

“KUROKO!!” Aida Riko menghentikan Hyuuga yang siap menerkam kedua juniornya dengan bantuan _Kiyoshi Teppei_.

“Dimana Akashi?” Kuroko menunjuk ke belakang Kagami.

“Dia sedang berbicara dengan mereka yang disana. Kau di dalam sejak tadi, Kagami- _kun_. Kau tidak menyadarinya?” Kagami pun menoleh, melihat Akashi kini dikelilingi orang dewasa dan perempuan cantik. _Akashi-kun bodoh!_

“Ucapan Akashi sungguhan!” Kini Hyuuga mengejutkan mereka.

“Apa maksudmu, Hyuuga- _kun_?” Riko mengeryit bingung.

“Aku dan Kuroko bisa masuk dengan Kuroko menyatakan dirinya milik Akashi!”

“Haah?!” Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar menghampiri perlahan ke arah mereka.

“Bisakah kalian bersikap dewasa dalam acara seperti ini, _Kagami Taiga, Seirin_?” Suara tegas sang _Emperor_ _Eye_ pun terdengar.

“A-Akashi…” Terasa ketegangan di antara mereka kini. Lelaki bersurai merah itu mendesah pelan, menoleh pada Kuroko, dan memejamkan matanya, seolah menenangkan diri agar dirinya tidak berubah seperti dirinya yang satu lagi yang dulu.

“Kau berhasil masuk, Kuroko?” Kini senyuman merekah di wajah Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk mantap, dimana Kagami dan yang lainnya ikut mendesah lega. “Sudah kubilang kau memang milik _Akashi Seijuurou_.”

Acara pun dimulai, dan Akashi sekaligus Kuroko menikmati semuanya bersama-sama.

“Akashi- _kun_.” Lelaki surai merah itu mengerjap terkejut melihat Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“Ada apa? Maaf, disini kelihatannya tidak tersedia _vanilla milkshake_.”

“Bukan itu.” Akashi mengerjap.

“Lalu apa?” Kuroko mengeryit sebelum mendengus. _Kuroko kesal? Apa yang kulakukan memangnya_?

“Sei- _chan_ ini tidak peka ya.”

“Eh?” Akashi mengerjap ketika Mibuchi hanya tertawa kecil. Akashi pun menyadari sesuatu. “Ah, kau cemburu?” Kuroko bergidik. Akashi pun tersenyum puas. “Maaf, aku tidak tahu bahwa apa yang kulakukan membuatmu cemburu.” Akashi meraih rambut Kuroko dan mulai memainkannya.

“Akashi- _kun_ _no_ _baka_.” Akashi tertawa kecil.

“Namun aku selalu milikmu, Kuroko Tetsuya.” Surai biru muda itu menoleh masih dengan kekesalan di wajahnya. Akashi mendesah pelan. Lelaki itu menyibakkan jasnya sehingga menutupi keduanya.

“Akashi-“ Kuroko membelalak terkejut ketika Akashi menciumnya. Kuroko hanya mengerjap ketika itu terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik.

“Maafkan aku dengan yang satu ini ya.” Akashi mengedipkan matanya. “Setelahnya kau bebas menghukumku.”

“A-A-Akashi- _kun_ _no_ _BAKA_!!”

Akashi dan yang lainnya mengajak untuk menikmati makanan yang disediakan. Kagami dan Murasakibara menikmati makanan seolah besok mereka tidak akan makan enak lagi.

“Kagami- _kun_ , aku permisi ke toilet dulu.”

“Oh, mau kutemani? Aku sudah janji sama Akashi untuk selalu bersamamu bila dia tak disampingmu.” Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “Oh, begitu. Toiletnya disana.”

“Hanya sebentar.”

“Oke.” Kagami melihat lelaki bersurai biru muda yang merupakan partnernya itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan acara.

\----/-----------

Kuroko keluar toilet dengan desahan pelan dan pundak gemetar karena air yang dingin. “Apa karena ini masih efek musim dingin?” gerutunya sembari menggosok kedua telapak tangannya agar kembali menghangat. Sebuah tangan muncul tiba-tiba dan mendekap mulutnya dari belakang, menariknya masuk ke sebuah ruangan gelap berisikan peralatan kebersihan tepat di sebelah toilet. “Apa yang-!” Kuroko berbalik dan melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya sejak smp, _Haizaki Shougo_. Lelaki itu tersenyum puas. Haizaki mengunci pintu dan membuat Kuroko membelalak tak percaya. “Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Haizaki_ - _san_?” Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan kini menarik dagu Kuroko dekat dengannya.

“Kudengar kau menjadi kekasih _Akashi Seijuurou_ hah? Sejak kapan kau jadi lembek begini? Ah, memang sejak awal kau itu memang _naïf_.” Haizaki menertawakan Kuroko yang berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya. “Tapi aku tidak tahu kalian melenceng kesana.”

“Bukankah urusanmu dengan kami sudah selesai? Bisa tolong lepaskan saya?” Ekspresi lelaki itu berubah agak mengeras, dirinya menyeringai. “Haizaki-!” Ucapannya terhenti saat bibir lain yang kasar dan liar mengunci mulutnya. Kuroko merasakan aliran panas dan tak sabar dari lelaki itu. “Ngh!” Kuroko mengerang, berusaha menghentikannya sekuat tenaga namun dirinya dibuat lemas oleh ciuman panas itu dengan mudahnya. Kuroko ambruk dengan wajah memerah dan mendongak ragu menatap Haizaki. _Akashi-kun_ … Kuroko menutupi mulutnya setelah dicium paksa itu.

“Hoo~ kau memang seksi bila sedang dalam keadaan begini. Apa Akashi juga menikmatimu?” Kuroko mengeryit kesal. “Akashi juga memanfaatkan hal ini hah?” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut.

“Eh?”

“Kau tidak sadar sedang dimanfaatkannya? Kasihan sekali! Apa ucapannya manis? Perlakuannya manis padamu? _As expected of Akashi Seijuurou_!” Kuroko hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. _Apa maksud ucapannya itu? Dimanfaatkan? Diperlakukan dengan manis_? Akashi- _kun_!

\----/-----------

Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menyentuh pemikirannya. Akashi melirik kesana kemari seolah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. “Sei- _chan_?” Tanya Mibuchi saat melihat gerak-gerik sang kapten mungil mereka dengan tatapan menajam sekaligus khawatir.

“Maaf, Mibuchi. Aku pergi sebentar.”

“Hmm, baiklah.” Akashi melangkah pergi menuju sekumpulan _Seirin_ dimana Kagami kini sendirian tanpa partner bayangannya.

“Kagami, dimana _Tetsuya_?” Kagami menoleh.

“Hm? Hua!” Akashi menunggu jawabannya setelah reaksinya itu. “Oh, tadi dia pergi ke toilet.” Kagami menunjuk ke arah toilet di luar ruangan acara.

“Toilet? Kau tidak menemaninya?” Kagami bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Akashi itu yang terdengar seolah menuduhnya. Memang benar, salah dirinya tidak menemani Kuroko walau hanya sebentar saja.

“Bicara tentang Kuroko, dia memang lama sekali.” Riko pun mulai cemas.

“Apa dia menggunakan keberadaan tipisnya sehingga bisa muncul kapan saja?” Akashi mengeryit, _hal itu tak mungkin_. Akashi sudah mempelajari seperti apa kemampuan Kuroko hingga kini. Dan dalam acara besar seperti ini, sosoknya yang telah dikenal dunia saat mengalahkan dirinya di _Winter Cup_ akan membuatnya diperhatikan dengan mudah. Akashi pun berbalik dan berlari ke arah toilet.

“Sudah kubilang temani dia walau dia menolak.” Akashi pun berbalik pergi.

“Akashi?!” Kagami bangkit dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah.

“Susul aku bila aku tak kembali dalam sepuluh menit.” Kagami mengerjap.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Kagami hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya bingung. _Kuroko_!

\----/-----------

Suara erangan terdengar dari balik sebuah ruangan, Akashi menghampirinya setelah sosok surai biru langit itu di toilet. Akashi menarik nafas, bersikap tenang dan mendobraknya. ‘Akashi- _kun_!’ Seolah panggilannya didengar, Kuroko yang terus dicium dan diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Haizaki pun kini melihat sosok sang kekasih di hadapannya.

“… _Tetsuya_?” Akashi melihat Haizaki berbalik dan memunggungi Kuroko di bawahnya. Pakaian jas Kuroko yang indah tadi berubah terlepas di bagian dasi dan terbuka sebagian di bagian dadanya. “Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?” Dengan tenang Akashi menarik dan menabrakkan lelaki itu ke dinding. Kuroko pun berdiri meraih Akashi.

“Akashi- _kun_!” teriaknya dengan pundak gemetar.

“Kau baik-baik saja, _Tetsuya_?” Kuroko hanya memeluk Akashi dan tak peduli dengan yang lain. _Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!_ “Kau!” Haizaki tertawa.

“Aku tak tahu mengapa kau melenceng kesana, Akashi.”

“dan aku yakin itu bukan urusanmu.”

“Hah, memang benar. Tapi dia memang seksi saat kau menciumnya. Benar begitu, _Akashi Seijuurou_?” Akashi membelalakan matanya. “Juga bagaimana dia tak bisa melawan saat dicium maupun dipegang seperti itu. Benar-benar mirip perempuan!” Akashi mendecakkan lidah kesal dan tangannya mulai mengepal.

“Jangan membuatku marah.”

“AKASHI!” Suara Kagami berhasil menghentikan gerakannya. “Hentikan!” Kagami muncul bersama dengan teman-temannya, _Kiseki no Sedai_.

“Wah, wah, menarik sekali melihat _Kiseki no Sedai_ ada disini.”

“Kenapa Haizaki ada disini- _ssu_?!” Kise bersuara.

“Jadi kau mengincar Tetsu…!” Aomine menggeram kesal melihat Kuroko hanya memeluk erat Akashi. Pundaknya gemetaran.

“Hentikan, Aomine- _cchi_!” Kise menghentikan Aomine.

“Lepas Kise!” Aomine berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kise yang menahannya.

“Lebih baik kita bawa saja dia keluar dulu~” Murasakibara menarik lelaki itu keluar dibantu Kise dan Aomine yang sudah tenang.

“Kita ketemu lagi nanti, _Akashi Seijuurou_.” Lelaki yang dimaksud hanya mengeryit kesal mendengar ucapan Haizaki yang terdengar enteng padanya itu.

“Akashi! Kuroko! Kalian baik-baik saja?”

“Ah, hanya saja Kuroko…” Akashi memperlihatkan sosok Kuroko yang kini berada di pelukannya. Tak melepasnya. Midorima mengangguk.

“Kusiapkan ruangan untuk kalian berdua.”

“Ah, tolong, Midorima.” Midorima pun berlari keluar dan mencari ruangan untuk mereka. “Kuroko?” Pelukan Kuroko pun mengerat.

“…apa Akashi- _kun_ …memanfaatkanku?” Akashi membelalakan matanya sebelum mengelus punggung Kuroko dengan lembut.

“Kita lanjutkan ini di tempat lain.”

\----/-----------

Akashi meminta waktu berdua dengan Kuroko setelah mendapat ruangan untuk keduanya dari Midorima. _Shock_ membuat Kuroko tak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun selain dengan Akashi, setelah kejadian yang menimpa dirinya oleh Haizaki. Midorima mengatakan bahwa Haizaki sedang ditangani oleh pihak yang berwenang kini. _Seirin_ dan yang lainnya khawatir akan apa yang terjadi, walau _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Kagami menjelaskan sebaik mungkin pada mereka untuk tidak perlu khawatir. “Haizaki mengatakan sesuatu?” Kuroko mengangguk. “Kau mempercayainya?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan. “Kau mempercayaiku?” Kuroko mengangguk. “Aku memang tak selalu disisimu, tapi apakah Mibuchi atau yang lainnya pernah cerita padamu bahwa aku melirik yang lain? Atau bercinta dengan yang lain?”

“Akashi- _kun_!” Kini Kuroko mendongak dan Akashi bisa melihat air mata menggenang di mata Kuroko. “Kalau itu sudah pasti Mibuchi- _san_ tidak akan menceritakannya padaku…” Akashi mengerjap dua kali sebelum tersenyum lembut.

“Apa saja yang dikatakannya?” Akashi mengelus pipi Kuroko.

“Akashi- _kun_ memanfaatkanku… hanya memberiku ucapan manis… juga perilakumu padaku…” Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi. _Akashi_ - _kun_ … Lelaki bersurai merah itu tahu Kuroko tak ingin mempercayai ucapan Haizaki, namun tetap saja, dirinya penasaran apakah ucapan Haizaki benar. Dan bagaimana dirinya berpikir seperti itu.

“Kurasa aku memang memanfaatkanmu, Kuroko.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut. “Memanfaatkanmu untuk diriku sendiri, sepenuhnya.” _Eh_? “Memberimu ucapan manis agar dirimu jatuh cinta padaku, dan hanya ada aku dalam kepalamu.” Wajah Kuroko memerah. “Memperlakukanmu dengan lembut karena aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhmu, sekaligus menghancurkanmu, memberikanmu tanda bahwa aku ada disana. Walau aku tahu aku pernah melukaimu.” Kuroko mendongak.

“Dalam artian…?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kau tahu dalam artian apa, _Kuroko Tetsuya_.” Wajah Kuroko memerah. “Kau ingat bahwa aku ingin kepastian darimu?” Kuroko mengangguk. “Apakah ucapanku hingga kini salah? Apakah aku hanya membual?” Kuroko terdiam sebentar. Bagi Akashi yang ini maupun yang satu lagi, dirinya tak pernah berbohong. Ucapannya selalu benar, dan dia memang benar. Akashi pernah berbohong sekali karena dirinya berpikir perasaannya pada Kuroko takkan terbalaskan, maka itu dia berbohong untuk berusaha menguburkan perasaannya dalam-dalam, walau itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Bukan untuk merugikan orang lain dan Kuroko sendiri. Namun, semua itu berubah semenjak Kuroko membuatnya bisa menyatakan perasaannya. Dan itu berbuah manis hingga kini. “ _Kuroko_.” Akashi memanggil dengan lembut dan Kuroko pun mendongak. Bibir Akashi menyentuh miliknya, lembut dan perlahan, mengecupnya dan mulai memainkan lidahnya.

“Ngh…” Kuroko merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan, juga bagaimana Akashi kini memeluknya erat seolah Kuroko bisa menghilang kapan saja bila dia melepasnya. Ciuman Akashi panas namun begitu lembut. Kuroko hampir tak sempat mengambil nafas namun rasanya lebih baik dari yang dilakukan Haizaki padanya. Kasar dan tak berperasaan. Kuroko terengah-engah saat Akashi melepas ciumannya, begitu pula lelaki bersurai merah itu sendiri. Akashi kembali menciumnya dan membuat Kuroko mengerang.

“Keluarkan, Kuroko. Bisikan di telingaku.” Akashi menciumnya lagi.

“Akashi- _kun_ …” Kuroko memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan penuh erangan. “Mmh…”

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Kuroko kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi. Wajahnya memerah padam dan nafasnya cepat. Kuroko pertama kalinya dicium selama ini oleh Akashi. … _Akashi-kun_. “Bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?” Kuroko mendongak.

“Aku hendak kembali ke ruang acara, dan seseorang membekapku, membawaku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.” Tatapan Akashi menajam. “Awalnya aku tidak tahu siapa sebelum berbalik. Haizaki-san disana dan mengunci pintu.” Kuroko melihat aura hitam muncul di balik Akashi. “…Maaf.”

“Seberapa lama dia menciummu?” Akashi pun mendesah pelan berusaha tenang.

“Eh?” Kuroko tersenyum. “Setidaknya tidak selembut milik Akashi- _kun_.” Lelaki yang dimaksud mengerjap terkejut. _Aku lebih suka bagaimana Akashi-kun menciumku_.

“Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. “Walau kita pacaran, aku tak ingin buru-buru. Aku tak ingin memaksakanmu dan melukaimu karenanya. Aku ingin menyentuhmu, namun aku ingin kau merasa bahwa kau bersyukur kusentuh, kau merasa bahagia saat aku melakukannya, bukan dengan paksaan dan membuat air mata kesedihan mengalir dari matamu.” Kuroko hanya bisa menatap mata merah itu. Dirinya tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Akashi, namun kata-kata itu terdengar begitu hangat di hatinya. _Aku mencintai Akashi-kun_. “Aku ingin kau merasa aman saat bersamaku.” Kini air mata jatuh, dan Kuroko tak bisa menghentikannya. Seolah seperti ucapan perpisahan, membuat Kuroko semakin enggan untuk melepaskan Akashi. _Akashi_ - _kun_ , _Akashi_ - _kun_ … “Kuroko?” Akashi memegang wajah Kuroko dan mulai menyeka air matanya. Akashi melihat Kuroko mulai terisak. “Hei, aku takkan pergi. Ini bukan perpisahan,”

“…Uh…” Akashi memeluk Kuroko, sembari mengecup setiap bagian dari dirinya.

“ _Kuroko_.” Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang memanggil namanya begitu lembut seperti itu. “Sungguh, aku tidak bohong.” Kuroko hanya menangis, hingga waktu membiarkannya tertidur di pelukan Akashi, baik yang seterusnya maupun yang terakhir kalinya. _Akashi-kun_.

 _Kiseki no Sedai_ kini berkumpul di kamar itu dan membangunkan Akashi yang ikut tertidur. Acara masih berlangsung hingga jam 12 malam nanti. “Akashi.” Lelaki bersurai hijau dengan kacamata membangunkannya, dimana Kuroko masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. “Apa yang terjadi?” Akashi mengusap matanya.

“Kuroko berpikir ucapan Haizaki padanya tentangku benar.”

“Apa yang dia katakan _nanodayo_?”

“Aku memanfaatkan Kuroko.”

“Apa itu benar?!” Kagami panic mendengarnya dimana Riko berusaha menenangkan. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Apa aku terlihat memanfaatkannya?” Midorima mengedikkan bahunya.

“Aku tak pernah melihat Akashi- _cchi_ dengan gadis atau lelaki lain sih.”  

“Sei- _chan_ tidak tertarik selain pada Kuroko- _kun_!”

“Aku ga bisa bayangin Aka- _chin_ berbuat seperti itu pada Kuro- _chin_.” Ujar Murasakibara dengan keripik kentang di tangannya. “Lagipula Haizaki sudah dikeluarkan Aka- _chin_ dari tim sejak kelas dua dulu. Mana mungkin Aka- _chin_ mau berurusan lagi dengannya.” Semuanya menoleh setelah mendengar ucapan Murasakibara.

“Aku pikir Haizaki- _kun_ membenci Ki- _chan_.”

“Momo- _cchi_!” Gadis surai merah muda itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Kuroko merasa ucapanku padanya yang kupikir sedang menjelaskan terdengar seperti ucapan perpisahan baginya.”

“Eh?!” Akashi tertawa pelan.

“Kau tak mungkin kan…” Akashi tersenyum lembut, dan Kagami tahu Akashi tak bermaksud begitu. Mereka pun menoleh ketika melihat gerak-gerik surai biru muda di samping Akashi yang terlelap seperti dirinya.

“Kuroko,” Kagami membungkukkan badannya saat Kuroko bangun sambil mengusap matanya. Jemari tangannya saling bertautan dengan jemari Akashi. “Aku yakin apa yang dikatakan Akashi itu jujur apa adanya. Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot mengurusi orang lain bila dirinya tidak menyayangi orang tersebut.” Akashi hanya tersenyum. “Dia melakukannya karena dia sungguh menyayangimu. Aku percaya padanya, maka itu kau pun harus percaya padanya. Dia takkan meninggalkanmu.” Kuroko mengerjap.

“…Kagami- _kun_.”

“Katakan saja bila dia berani menyakitimu.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Kau berani menantangku hm, Kagami?” Lelaki yang dimaksud nyengir.

“Kuroko temanku, wajar kalau aku melindunginya seperti kau melindunginya. Maka itu, bila kau menyakitinya, aku-lah yang akan melawanmu, Akashi!” Sang _Emperor Eye_ tersenyum.

“Aku serahkan itu padamu, Kagami.” Lelaki surai jingga itu mengerjap terkejut, Akashi sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang satunya lagi, yang pernah menjadi lawannya dan bukan kawannya. _Ada apa dengan Akashi?_

“Akashi…?” Surai merah itu mendongak menatap Kagami yang memberinya ekspresi tidak percaya.

“Hm?” Akashi pun merasakan sesuatu memeluknya, begitu erat.

“Aku percaya Akashi- _kun_.”

“Kalau gitu ayo balik ke acara.” Kuroko pun mengangguk sebelum bangkit. Kini lelaki bersurai biru langit itu mengikuti Kagami kembali ke acara. Akashi mendesah lega melihat Kuroko kelihatannya baik-baik saja. _Kuroko_ … Mibuchi melirik Akashi yang tersenyum lembut, namun terlihat kesedihan di wajahnya.

“Sei- _chan_?” Akashi melirik.

“Tetaplah menjadi teman yang baik untuknya bila kami berdua berpisah, Mibuchi.”

“Sei- _chan_!” Kagami dan yang lainnya menoleh saat mendengar Mibuchi berteriak. “Ah, maaf.” Akashi hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kagami bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain dari ekspresi Akashi. Sesuatu yang menyedihkan, yang membuatnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri lebih dari yang sudah dilakukannya. _Akashi_?

Sebuah tangan pun meraih tangan Akashi. “Ayo, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut, melihat iris biru mata Kuroko memandangnya lurus. Matanya memerah, namun tanpa air mata lagi. “Jangan jauh-jauh dariku.” Akashi mengerjap lagi sebelum tersenyum.

“Ah.” _Karena yang kuinginkan darimu hanyalah senyuman dan kebahagiaan. Bukanlah kesedihan_.


	8. Day 8 – Goodbye and Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi dan Kuroko menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Acara selesai dengan baik, walau _Rakuzan_ dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ membahas perihal perilaku _Haizaki_ _Shougo_ pada Kuroko saat acara tengah berlangsung. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Haizaki masih dendam pada mereka, _Kiseki no Sedai_. “Akashi- _kun_ ” Surai merah itu menoleh. “Aku mau ke tempat Kagami- _kun_.” Akashi pun mengangguk.

“Kagami.” Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, sosok tinggi besar itu menghampiri mereka. “Kuroko ingin bersamamu dan yang lainnya, jaga dia.”

“Oh, serahkan padaku. Ayo Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu mengangguk.

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan?”

“ _Majiba_.”

“Sudah makan enak masih ingin makan lagi? Kau tidak kenyang, Kagami- _kun_?”

“Bukan itu! Dengarkan dulu!” Akashi tersenyum melihat kekasihnya dan Kagami masih seakrab biasanya setelah kejadian tadi.

“Bagaimana dengan mantan tim-mu bisa menyerang Kuroko- _kun_ , Sei- _chan_?”

“Entahlah. Memang _Rakuzan_ mengundang sekolah terkenal yang terkait dengan basket. Hanya saja aku tak ingat bahwa Haizaki masuk ke dalamnya.”

“Sei- _chan_ , kau seram.” Akashi tersenyum. “Apa kau akan berpisah dengan Kuroko- _kun_?”

“Hm?” Akashi mendongak melihat Mibuchi mengeryit khawatir padanya.

“Kata-katamu tadi seolah kau siap melepas Kuroko- _kun_ lho.” Akashi mendesah.

“Aku tak bisa melukainya terus-terusan seperti ini.” Mibuchi mengeryit. “Aku juga pernah membuatnya menangis karena seorang gadis menciumku di toko buku.”

“Apa?! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Gadis itu memaksaku, aku sudah meminta mereka untuk berhenti menggangguku.” Akashi mengeryit. “Padahal hari itu kami hendak mencari buku bersama.”

“Sei- _chan_ …” Akashi tersenyum. “Padahal kalian baru saja jadian…”

“Karena itu kini aku berpikir, apakah sebaiknya aku melepaskannya, daripada membuatnya terluka dan menangis lagi…”

“Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kuroko- _kun_?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Bagaimana perasaan Kuroko- _kun_ yang melihatmu memaksakan diri untuk melepasnya padahal Sei- _chan_ sendiri tidak mau?” Akashi menatap Mibuchi yang mengeryit khawatir. “Bagaimana bila Kuroko- _kun_ tidak mau? Kau akan semakin melukainya kan?” Akashi tersenyum pahit.

“Kau benar.” Mibuchi mendesah pelan.

“Kurasa _Kuroko_ itu tidak semudah itu digoyahkan hanya karena kata-kata si Haizaki.” Akashi dan Mibuchi menoleh pada _Hayama Koutarou_ yang datang dengan kedua tangan tersilang di belakang kepalanya.

“Kenapa kau yakin begitu?”

“Ingat bagaimana Kuroko begitu perhatian pada Akashi? Bukankah itu tanda dia menyayangimu? Cuma bila kupikir lagi, mungkin Kuroko akan memberimu jarak untuk mengetahui seberapa kuatnya rasa sukamu padanya.” Akashi dan Mibuchi mengerjap.

“Aku tak tahu kau bisa mengatakan hal seserius itu.” gumam Mibuchi.

“Aku setuju.”

“Jahat, _Reo_ - _nee_! Akashi juga jangan ikut-ikutan dong!” Mibuchi tersenyum. “Toh si Kuroko orang yang kuat,” tambahnya lagi. “Ingat gimana dia berusaha keras memperlihatkan basket miliknya dan timnya saat mengalahkan kita, dengan si Kagami.”  

“Kau benar, dan itu benar-benar mengesalkan!” Mibuchi menggembungkan pipi kesal.

“Kau bisa membalasnya bukan, Akashi?” ujar Hayama dengan semangat, beralih pada surai merah mantan kapten mereka di _Rakuzan_.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Haizaki dong, Haizaki! Dia melakukan sesuatu pada Kuroko kan? Kau harus membalasnya!”

“Jangan mengatakan hal sembarangan seperti itu, _Koutarou_.”

“Bukan sembarangan!” Akashi berpikir ketika keduanya beradu mulut.

“Harus kutanyakan dulu pada Kuroko soal itu.”

“Soal apa?”

“Hua?!” Hayama terkejut akan keberadaan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba itu. Akashi dan Mibuchi berbalik, melihat kini Kuroko sudah berada di belakang Akashi. Tangan kecilnya itu melingkar ke pinggang Akashi, memeluknya. _Kuroko benar-benar menggemaskan_. “Beneran gak kerasa!”

“Hayama bilang Sei- _chan_ bisa membalaskan apa yang terjadi padamu pada Haizaki.” Kuroko menoleh pada pemilik iris merah itu.

“Akashi- _kun_ mau melakukannya?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Seizinmu.” Kuroko pun tersenyum.

“Tidak boleh kalau begitu.”

“Baiklah.” Mibuchi dan Hayama mengerjap terkejut.

“Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mendengar ucapan orang lain, Akashi.”

“Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku ini apa?” Mibuchi dan Hayama pun tertawa.

“Kuroko, ayo pulang!” Mereka menoleh saat Hyuuga memanggilnya, mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan _Seirin_.

“Aku akan pulang dengan Akashi- _kun_!” Mereka pun beranjak pulang duluan.

“Kuroko- _kun_ tidak pulang dengan Junpei- _chan_ dan yang lainnya?”

“ _Junpei_ - _chan_? Ah,” Kuroko mengerjap.

“Aku yang akan menemani Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu melirik Akashi.

“Begitu.” _Rakuzan_ pun bersiap untuk pulang. “Jaga dia, Sei- _chan_.”

“Itu sudah kewajibanku.” Akashi pun pulang bersama Kuroko ke apartemen yang pernah mereka tinggali bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_.

\----/-----------

Keduanya memutuskan untuk memilih waktu untuk berdua saja mengingat apa yang dilakukan Haizaki pada Kuroko saat pesta. “Ada lagi yang kau ragukan, Kuroko?” Kini lelaki bersurai merah itu telah berganti pakaian di apartemen milik Akashi dimana mereka dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lainnya pernah berkumpul bersama. Akashi merasa tidak enak bila menggunakan rumah Kuroko sebagai tempatnya tinggal sementara bila tidak pulang ke rumah untuk perihal privasi seperti ini. Kedua keluarga belah pihak belum mengetahui hubungan mereka. Sebelum sempat menjawab, Kuroko bersin karena angin musim dingin yang masih terasa. Akashi melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kuroko.

“Terima kasih.” Akashi mengambil jaket lainnya yang jadi cadangan ketika wajah Kuroko memerah akibat perlakuan Akashi padanya. “Apa Akashi- _kun_ akan meninggalkanku?” Pemilik surai merah itu menoleh.

“Kau mendengarnya?” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Apa karena aku disentuh Haizaki- _san_ , Akashi- _kun_ akan meninggalkanku?” Akashi menyentuh pipi si surai biru langit itu.

“Jangan bercanda.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya.

“Kalau begitu kenapa Akashi- _kun_ mengatakan hal sesedih itu?” Akashi yang terkejut kini. “Kupikir Akashi- _kun_ menyukaiku…” Air mata Kuroko mulai jatuh. _Kupikir Akashi-kun sungguh menyukaiku._

“Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis, Kuroko.” Surai biru langit itu mendongak dan melihat Akashi tersenyum lemah. “Menjadi orang yang kau cintai bukan berarti bisa seenaknya melakukan apapun padamu.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. “Aku mencintaimu, maka itu aku ingin menjagamu, melindungimu dengan segenap kekuatanku. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku. Namun tetap saja, melihatmu menangis dan terluka seperti itu, lebih menyayat hatiku. Aku berpikir bahwa lebih baik aku yang terluka daripada orang yang kucintai.” Akashi memejamkan matanya. “Aku tak ingin lagi, kehilangan orang yang kusayangi.”

“Akashi- _kun_ …” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku hendak mengubur perasaanku waktu itu, saat kau menyapaku di stasiun. Aku tak berpikir bahwa kau sendiri yang akan menghampiriku, semakin membuatku sulit untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku. Jujur, aku tidak ingin melihatmu saat itu.” _Itu membuatku semakin ingin menyampaikan perasaan ini padamu_. Kuroko mengingat bagaimana Akashi berdiri sendirian disana, seolah mencari kehangatan, namun dirinya tak menemukannya, karena kehangatan itu pun, akan segera pergi darinya. “Aku hampir kehilangan sesuatu yang penting bagiku lagi. Kau memberiku kehangatan setelah membuatku sadar di pertandingan itu, bagaimana kekalahan bukan akhir dari segalanya, namun salah satu dari caramu untuk lebih baik lagi, lebih kuat lagi. Bahwa kemenangan bukanlah segalanya.” Kuroko melihat ekspresi Akashi melembut. “Saat itu aku berpikir, aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, Kuroko.” Kuroko hanya bisa menatap surai merah yang mengatakan itu semua. “Namun, aku sadar akan ucapan Mibuchi,”

“Mibuchi- _san_?” Akashi mengangguk.

“Kalau aku melepaskanmu, meninggalkanmu, apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Aku memberimu banyak hal yang mungkin berharga bagimu, dan aku seenaknya saja meninggalkanmu seperti itu. Aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu yang kutinggalkan, dan hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri dengan pemikiran bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja bila kutinggalkan.” Akashi tersenyum. “Karena itu, sebelum kau mengizinkanku untuk melepasmu dan meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap disisimu. Walau aku mungkin akan menyakitimu, melukaimu, namun itu pun sekaligus, melindungimu dan menjagamu.” Kuroko melangkah, dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya, meraih surai merah yang mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan, dan mungkin takkan pernah ingin didengar olehnya. Kuroko pun memeluk Akashi.

“Sudah kubilang jangan mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan seperti itu, Akashi- _kun_.” Air mata mulai mengalir di wajah Kuroko. “Aku tak ingin mendengarnya.” Akashi mengeryit. “Bila Akashi- _kun_ meninggalkanku karena aku telah disentuh Haizaki- _san_ dan kau merasa jijik, aku tak peduli. Jangan tinggalkan aku, bila dirimu sendiri tak ingin meninggalkanku.” Akashi membelalakan matanya. Dirinya merasa air mata ikut jatuh. “Jangan tinggalkan aku, hanya karena Akashi- _kun_ ingin melukai dirinya sendiri dan memikul semuanya sendirian. Akashi- _kun_ tidak sendirian.”

“Aku tak ingin melepasmu, Kuroko.” Akashi pun balik memeluk Kuroko. “Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.” Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

“Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan aku.” _Karena aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang begitu kuat padaku. Perasaan yang entah bagaimana membuat diriku dan hati ini menghangat._

Akashi pun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap matanya. Dirinya melihat senyuman lembut di wajah Kuroko, tanda bahwa lelaki itu menginginkannya. _Disisinya_. Akashi pun mengecup lembut bibir Kuroko, membuat surai biru langit itu merasakan kehangatan menjalar seperti aliran listrik ke dalam tubuhnya. “Terima kasih, Kuroko.” _Karena telah mencintaiku_.

Kuroko pun mengajak Akashi untuk ke ruang keluarga setelah apa yang terjadi pada keduanya tadi. “Aku mau buat kopi, Akashi- _kun_ mau?” Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Dengan senang hati.”

Keduanya pun duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, berdekatan dengan tambahan selimut. Televisi menyala dan keduanya asyik membicarakan acara yang sedang ditonton. “Aku berpikir bahwa Akashi- _kun_ tidak seperti itu.” Akashi menoleh. “Akashi- _kun_ berubah karena ingin melindungi sesuatu dengan terus meraih kemenangan. Aku membuktikan itu salah. Masih ada cara lain bagimu untuk melindungi hal yang tak tergantikan untukmu.” Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi. “Akashi- _kun_ pun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk timmu. Aku tahu itu.” Akashi bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain di mata Kuroko, begitu lembut. Akashi mengusap pipi Kuroko dengan jemarinya.

“Kau yakin?” Kuroko tersenyum.

“Aku hanya tinggal minta Akashi- _kun_ menggantikan itu semua.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Dengan kelembutanmu untukku.” Akashi merasakan adanya harapan dari Kuroko untuknya. Dia mengandalkan Akashi untuk melindunginya, menjaganya. Dirinya ingin agar Akashi siap untuk dirinya. _Kuroko ingin agar aku mengabulkan semuanya_.

“Kau benar.” Kuroko tersenyum. “Tapi aku tak keberatan disalahkan, walau aku yakin aku tak sesuai dengan yang diucapkan Haizaki tentangku padamu.” Akashi mengecup lembut kening Kuroko. “Bila aku begitu, kenapa tidak sejak awal saja aku memanfaatkanmu? Memberimu harapan kosong dan menjatuhkanmu kapanpun aku mau?” Kuroko mengeryit.

“Akashi- _kun_ jahat.” Akashi tertawa.

“Tapi aku tak melakukannya.” Kuroko menoleh, dan melihat kelembutan di mata merah Akashi yang habis menangis itu. “Ada seseorang yang membuatku tetap hangat dan percaya hingga kini, bahwa aku adalah _Akashi Seijuurou_.” Kuroko mengerjap.

“Eh?” Akashi tersenyum. Dirinya mengusap lembut pipi Kuroko lagi.

“Maka itu bantu aku agar aku tetap jadi diriku sendiri, _Kuroko Tetsuya_.” Lelaki yang dimaksud membelalakan matanya. Akashi mengecup lembut Kuroko, seolah memberitahunya, bahwa orang yang dimaksudnya memang Kuroko. _Aku mencintaimu_.

\----/-----------

Akashi terbangun dan mengucek matanya, merasakan matanya masih sakit akibat menangis walau dirinya sudah tidak menangis lagi dan pagi itu begitu dingin sekaligus terasa segar. Di sampingnya ada Kuroko yang tertidur pulas, jemarinya mencengkram lengan baju Akashi seolah khawatir Akashi akan pergi. “…Akashi- _kun_ …” Namun, Akashi tahu hal itu tak mungkin dilakukannya, sebagaimana besarnya cinta Akashi untuk Kuroko. Hangat dan kuat.

“Apa saat bercinta kalian sudah selesai? Boleh kami masuk?” Akashi mengeryit ketika mendengarnya. _Pasti Aomine._

“Jaga bicaramu _nanodayo_ , Aomine.” Gerutu Midorima dari belakangnya.

“Kenapa kalian bisa tahu kami ada disini?”

“Midorima menanyakan keadaan kalian pada _Seirin_ juga _Rakuzan_ , dan kalian pun tidak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Yang dapat disimpulkan adalah bahwa apartemen inilah tempat kalian tuju untuk bercinta.”

“Hentikan cara bicaramu itu _nanodayo_!”

“Kita masuk ya~ _ssu_ ” Ciri khas Kise Ryouta pun terdengar.

“Tetsu? Kau disana?” Aomine memanggil surai biru langit dimana Akashi mendesah pelan. Jemari Kuroko masih mencengkram lengan Akashi.

“Maaf ya, Akashi- _kun_.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Momoi. Justru aku pun minta maaf, kami membuat kalian khawatir.”

“Ng.” Momoi menggeleng pelan. Mereka telah masuk ruang keluarga hingga Aomine menoleh pada Akashi.

“Akashi, mana Tetsu?” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Dia bersamaku sejak awal kalian datang.”

“Hah?” Akashi membuka sebagian selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang duduk di kursi, memperlihatkan Kuroko yang tertidur di pangkuannya dengan jemari mencengkram kaos Akashi. Ekspresinya begitu damai. “Te-Tetsu!?” Mata Kuroko terbuka perlahan dan alisnya mengeryit kesal.

“Mm…?” Kuroko mengucek matanya.

“Kau mengganggunya yang masih dalam mimpi.” Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko yang mencengkram kaosnya.

“Akashi- _kun_?”

“Ayo bangun, Kuroko. Sudah ada yang lainnya.” Kuroko menurut dengan mata masih tertutup dan kepala terkantuk-kantuk. Akashi menggiring Kuroko dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Di kamar mandi, Kuroko terkantuk-kantuk ketika sedang menyiapkan pasta gigi ke sikat giginya. “Kuroko” Surai biru muda itu menoleh dan terkejut ketika Akashi menciumnya.

            “Akashi- _kun_?!” Surai merah itu tersenyum.

            “Bila kau tidak segera bangun akan kubuat kau menyesal lho.” Wajah Kuroko memerah ketika menyadari maksudnya dan mulai mencuci mukanya. Akashi hanya tersenyum puas.

“Selamat pagi, semuanya.” Ujar Kuroko setelah sepenuhnya bangun dan datang dari kamar mandi bersama dengan Akashi.

“Oh! Kau sudah bangun, Tetsu?” Aomine duduk di sofa dengan majalah dewasa kesukaannya. Akashi pun beranjak untuk membuat sarapan dengan Midorima.

“Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kami disini?” Aomine terkekeh dimana Kise menoleh pada surai biru langit itu.

“Akashi- _cchi_ menanyakan hal yang sama sepertimu pada kami tadi- _ssu_.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung, lalu menoleh pada Akashi yang kini sedang menyiapkan makanan dengan Midorima.

“Akashi- _kun_ , matamu merah lho. Ada apa?”

“Hm? Mataku memang merah bukan?”

“Maksudnya bukan itu, Akashi.” Momoi tertawa kecil.

“Aku menangis semalam.”

“Eh?!” Semuanya terkejut dimana Akashi hanya mengerjap terkejut.

“Apa itu aneh?” tanyanya.

“Ti-tidak- _ssu_ , hanya saja…” Kise melirik pada Midorima dan Aomine.

“Kau kan jarang sekali, tidak pernah malah, nangis.” Ujar Aomine sembari mengerjap tak percaya dimana semuanya mengangguk setuju.

“Apa yang terjadi, Akashi- _kun_?” Momoi khawatir.

“Akashi- _kun_ berniat meninggalkanku.” Gumam Kuroko dengan ekspresi sedih.

“EH?!” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kuroko, soal itu kan-”

“Akashi- _kun_ akan meninggalkanku karena aku disentuh Haizaki- _san_.” Mereka mengeryit heran mendengar Kuroko mengatakannya dengan dramatis.

“Haizaki memang sialan sih” gerutu Aomine. “Tapi bukan berarti kau mencampakan Tetsu begitu saja kan?” Akashi mengeryit.

“Sudah kubilang jaga ucapanmu, Aomine!”

“Itu bukan keinginan Tetsu- _kun_ , benar begitu kan?” Momoi menoleh pada Kuroko, dan melihatnya mengangguk. Akashi hanya mendesah pelan.

“Dengarkan aku dulu.” Kini Murasakibara memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

“Tapi kalau Aka- _chin_ meninggalkanmu, dia takkan ada disampingmu saat kami datang bukan, Kuro- _chin_?” Kuroko mendongak pada surai ungu itu, dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

“Akashi- _kun_ berniat melepaskan dan meninggalkanku karena dia takut melukaiku.” Akashi melebarkan matanya.

“Hentikan Kuroko, itu memalukan.” Kuroko tersenyum saat melihat Akashi membuang mukanya. _Wajahnya memerah, manis sekali_.

“Dan Akashi- _kun_ melakukannya karena dia berpikir lebih baik dirinya yang terluka daripada aku. Akashi- _kun_ melakukan hal yang sama saat berusaha mempertahankan _Kiseki no Sedai_ agar tidak terpecah belah, walaupun sebenarnya Akashi- _kun_ memaksakan dirinya, memaksakan kemenangan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang penting bagi kesatuan tim.” Ekspresi Kuroko melembut. “Karena itulah cara yang Akashi- _kun_ tahu untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang tak tergantikan, sesuatu yang penting. Yaitu kita semua, baginya.” _Kiseki no Sedai_ menatap Akashi yang mengeryit. “Tapi Akashi- _kun_ kini tahu, ada cara lain untuk mempertahankan itu bukan?” Kuroko bangkit, diikuti Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Momoi, menghampiri kapten mereka saat di _Teikou_. Kise menangis sembari memeluk Akashi, Aomine menarik tangan Akashi, Midorima mengusap kepala Akashi, Murasakibara memeluk Akashi dari belakang, Kuroko memeluk Akashi dari depan diikuti Momoi dengan senyuman. “Akashi- _kun_ tidak sendirian.” Akashi hanya membelalakan matanya.

“Kalian…” Akashi pun tersenyum, begitu lembut, yang pertama kalinya Kuroko lihat. Begitu pula bagi _Kiseki no Sedai_.

“Aku mau ikutan asal Aka- _chin_ memberiku cemilan.” Celetuk Murasakibara.

“Ogah. Kau terlalu keras.” Aomine mengorek kupingnya dengan ekspresi menolak.

“Akashi- _cchi_!” Akashi dan Kuroko mengerjap dua kali bersamaan.

“Akashi- _kun_ , kau harus lebih sering menjaga dirimu sendiri ya!”

“Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu _nanodayo_.” ujar Midorima dengan tegas.

“Soal itu aku juga gakkan kalah!” Aomine mulai antusias.

“Aku juga!” tambah Kuroko dengan mata berbinar bangga.

“Tentu saja aku juga~” ujar Murasakibara dengan mulut penuh.

“Aku juga takkan kalah- _ssu_!” Kise ikut bersemangat. Momoi tersenyum bahagia melihat bagaimana _Kiseki no Sedai_ begitu dekat kini. Berkat Kuroko, juga berkat Akashi.

“Aku terima tantangan kalian. Nah, ayo sarapan.”

“Oh!”

Setelah makan siang, Akashi beranjak untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dirinya mengantar pulang Kuroko ke rumahnya lebih dulu. “Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa, Kuroko?” Tanya Akashi sambil memegang tangan Kuroko.

“ _Hai_. Setelah semalam bersama Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum lega.

“Kabari aku kapanpun itu.” Akashi mengusap kepala berambut biru muda Kuroko.

“ _Hai_.” Akashi pun pamit dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Kuroko mengajak Kagami bila dirinya pulang ke Jepang untuk bermain basket bersama anak-anak _Seirin_ lainnya. Hubungan mereka berlangsung selama satu tahun lebih. Walau begitu, belum sempat dari mereka untuk merayakan hari jadian mereka semenjak banyak kejadian di antara keduanya. Baru kali ini saja keadaan mereka baik-baik saja.


	9. Day 9 – Our Lovely Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko dan Kiseki no Sedai hendak merayakan hari jadi Akashi dan Kuroko yang pertama. Namun, walau persiapan berjalan lancar, tidak dengan si kapten berambut merah mereka...

Setahun lebih hubungan _Akashi Seijuurou_ dan _Kuroko Tetsuya_ berjalan. Kini, _Murasakibara Atsushi_ mengajak teman-temannya untuk membicarakan hal itu bersama-sama di _Maji Burger_. “Semua~ ayo rayakan hari jadi Aka- _chin_ dan Kuro- _chin_.” _Kiseki no Sedai_ menoleh dengan ekspresi jijik pada si ungu besar itu.

“Kenapa aku harus merayakan hari jadi Tetsu- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun_?” _Momoi Satsuki_ menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Bukan hari jadinya dirinya dengan Kuroko, walaupun Momoi tidak mengungkapkan perasaan keberatannya itu secara terang-terangan dan menerima keputusan Kuroko Tetsuya kesukaannya.

“Bukannya itu artinya Tetsu lebih suka Akashi daripada kamu, Satsuki?” _Aomine Daiki_ nyengir.

“Dai- _chaaan_!!” Momoi menangis sembari memukulinya.

“Hentikan, Aomine- _cchi_.”

“Akashi kuliah di Tokyo kan?” tambah Aomine yang masih nyengir. _Midorima Shintarou_ membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Dia kuliah disini agar dekat dengan Kuroko _nanodayo_. Lebih tepatnya dia kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, sama seperti Kuroko.” Ujar Midorima dengan tegas.

“Kupikir karena akan meneruskan keluarganya. Dia dari keluarga kaya kan?” Aomine menoleh pada Midorima dan melihat lelaki berambut hijau itu mengangguk.

“Aku tak tahu dia akan memutuskan seperti apa perihal itu, setidaknya dia ingin dekat dengan Kuroko _nanodayo_.” Midorima mengatakannya terus seolah itu hal yang tidak terbantahkan. _Dia mengatakannya dua kali ya_? Momoi mengerjap ketika Midorima terus bersikeras.

“Midorin, jangan-jangan kau suka Akashi- _kun_ ya?” Tanya Momoi dengan curiga.

“Haa?! Kau bercanda _nanodayo_?!” Wajah Midorima memerah padam.

“Midorima- _kun_ , apakah itu benar?”

“Hua!?” Aomine dan Midorima terkejut bersamaan. Kuroko selalu berhasil menggunakan kehadirannya yang tipis untuk berkumpul bersama mereka, walaupun bukan itu maksudnya. “Se-sejak kapan kau disini, Tetsu?!”

“Sejak Murasakibara- _kun_ bilang akan merayakan hari jadiku dengan Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko mengatakannya dengan _poker_ _face_ -nya.

“Oi Murasakibara! Gimana jadinya kalau kau mengundang orang yang bersangkutan?!” gerutu Aomine.

“Eehh? Toh aku memang hanya ingin mengejutkan Aka- _chin_.” Murasakibara memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Midorima dan Aomine mengerjap bingung.

“Kau mau ngasih kejutan cuma buat Akashi?” Murasakibara mengangguk.

“Apa jangan-jangan _Mukkun_ juga…”

“Ng. Aka- _chin_ selalu memberiku makanan enak, jadi kalau kita _party_ lagi aku bisa makan enak lagi.” Murasakibara mengatakannya dengan wajah berbunga-bunga bahagia.

“Jadi itu tujuanmu _nanodayo_ …”

“Emangnya Tetsu juga rencanain _party_ buat hari jadi kalian?” Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

“ _Hai_.”

“Benar juga! Kita bisa sama-sama lagi dan main basket!” ujar Momoi dengan bahagia sembari memeluk Kuroko dan Aomine.

“Kau kan Cuma manajer, Satsuki.”

“Akashi- _kun_ selalu mengizinkanku bermain kok!” Momoi tak mau kalah. Kuroko dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat keduanya.  

\----/-----------

Kuroko dan Midorima yang akan memasak untuk acara nanti. “Kita gak ngajak Kise?” Tanya Aomine saat mereka pergi belanja.

“Dia akan datang dengan pesanan dariku. Tunggu saja _nanodayo_.” Aomine bergidik.

“Apa yang kau minta dari Kise- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_?”

“Hmph, tunggu saja _nanodayo_.”

Murasakibara ditemani Kuroko membeli cemilan dan kue, sekaligus Kuroko menjaga agar Murasakibara tidak melahapnya langsung saat itu juga. Momoi menemani Aomine mencari hadiah sebagai tanda untuk Kuroko dan Akashi. Midorima membeli bahan makanan dan menunggu kedatangan _Kise_ _Ryouta_. “Sudah kau kabari Akashi, Kuroko?”

“ _Hai_? Ah, Akashi- _kun_ ada kuliah, jadi mungkin selesai malam ini. Kubilang datang ke apartemen.” Jawabnya singkat.

“Kau cerita soal _party_ ini?”

“Tidak. Ini kejutan, kurasa Akashi- _kun_ tidak akan sadar sedang diadakan pesta.” Mata Kuroko berbinar saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Midorima menghela nafas.

“Jam berapa?” tanyanya lagi.

“Sekitar jam sebelas.” _Midorima-kun sangat penasaran soal Akashi-kun_.

“Kau beli itu?”

“ _Hai_. Aku yakin Akashi- _kun_ akan menyukainya.” Midorima hanya mengerjap heran.

“Bukankah itu terlalu biasa _nanodayo_?”

\----/-----------

Mereka berhasil menyiapkan segalanya dengan baik, hingga Kuroko menelepon Akashi dan hendak menanyakan keberadaannya. Walaupun sudah memberitahu kapan dan dimana dirinya berada sebelumnya, Kuroko tidak lupa untuk menanyakannya sebelum waktunya khawatir bahwa Akashi akan datang di waktu mereka belum selesai. “ _Hai, Akashi Seijuurou disini. Saya sedang tidak bisa dijangkau. Harap tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi ini_.” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir mendengar Akashi tidak mengangkatnya dan hanya pesan telepon saja bila dirinya sedang tidak bisa mengangkat telepon dari siapapun.

“Akashi- _kun_ …?” Midorima dan Aomine menoleh bersamaan.

“Ada apa Kuroko?”

“Hoi Tetsu. Gimana?” Aomine menepuk pundak Kuroko.

“Tidak bisa kuhubungi.”

“Haah? Midorima, coba panggil Akashi!”

“Eh?” Midorima melakukannya dengan alis terangkat. Aomine dan yang lainnya mulai mengikuti ketika Kuroko tidak berhasil menggapai Akashi. Namun sayang, tidak ada hasil. Kuroko pun menanyakan pada tim-nya _Seirin_ apakah ada yang melihat Akashi, mengingat beberapa dari mereka ada pula yang masuk Universitas Tokyo sepertinya.

“Bagaimana?” Tanya surai biru tua itu penasaran.

“Akashi- _kun_ kemari setelah berkunjung ke suatu tempat, kudapat dari _Coach_ yang tak sengaja melihatnya di jalan. Namun dirinya tidak tahu entah dimana itu, karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan dan hanya selintas melihatnya.” Ujar Kuroko.

“Apa kau yakin hanya satu tempat? Universitas Tokyo tidak jauh dari apartemen ini.” Kuroko mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu, sebelum mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan kedua.

“Bagaimana dengan yang lain?”

“Tidak ada yang melihat Akashi- _kun_ lagi selain Riko- _chan_.” Ujar Momoi setelah meneleponnya dan membenarkan ucapan Kuroko. _Akashi-kun!_

\----/-----------

 “ _Hatsyii_!” Akashi bersin  karena keadaan sekitarnya yang dingin dan basah. Dirinya tak tahu dimana dirinya sedang berada. “…ada yang membicarakanku?” Akashi meraih ponselnya, namun melihat ponsel itu menyala jauh dari tempatnya berada kini sebelum akhirnya mati. “Ah, ponselku rusak ternyata...” Akashi berusaha bangkit. “Pasti karena aku kelelahan dan tak sadar bahwa aku jatuh...” Akashi mendongak. “Apa barang-barangku tertinggal di atas sana…?”

“Akashi!!” Sebuah suara terdengar memanggilnya dari jauh dengan keras. _Itu mereka_.

“Aku di-ukh” Akashi terlalu kesakitan dan kelelahan untuk berteriak membalasnya. Ponselnya saja jauh darinya dan rusak. Dirinya berusaha meraih apa yang bisa diraihnya disana. Tempat itu begitu gelap dan matanya belum terbiasa. Namun sia-sia saja dia berusaha, tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan mungkin ada bagian yang patah sekaligus sulit digerakan. _Aku tak bisa membalas mereka_.

“Akashi!!” Suara lainnya mulai memanggilnya.

“Ini sih…” Akashi menutup matanya, berusaha membangkitkan kekuatan _Emperor Eye_ -nya yang sudah sempurna. _Emperor Eye_ digunakannya untuk mencoba melakukan apa yang dirinya bisa dalam keadaan itu dan memandang lebih jauh lagi, bila menggerakan badannya. Berusaha menemukan celah bahwa dirinya bisa keluar dari tempat itu. _Gawat_ …

“ _SEIJUUROU-KUN_!!” Suara Kuroko yang memanggil namanya membuatnya terkejut. Akashi tersenyum. _Kuroko_ … Teman-temannya terus memanggilnya, namun tempatnya berada kini tidak disadari mereka. _Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahukan mereka bahwa aku disini_? Kakinya mulai terasa lemah, namun Akashi menolak untuk menyerah. Beberapa langkah digunakannya, maju, mundur, ke samping, hingga kakinya menemukan pijakan untuk naik. Akashi melompat, dan kakinya berusaha menapak ke tempat baru yang lebih bersih. _Berhasil_ …!

Kuroko menoleh saat mendengar bunyi hentakan kaki dari belakangnya. Seseorang telah berdiri disana dengan keadaan lemah dan lunglai. Sosoknya tidak terlihat jelas karena gelap dan hanya terlihat seperti siluet sesuatu yang bergoyang lemah. “…Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko mengeryit dan mencoba melihat jelas sosok itu, yang tidak mendengarnya dan hanya berusaha berdiri tegap. Akashi pun menyerah pada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kini dan rasa lelahnya, hingga dirinya yang hendak ambruk ditahan oleh sesuatu di depannya yang menahannya kini. “Akashi- _kun_!!” Itu suara Kuroko, _memanggilnya_.

“… _Kuroko_.” Semuanya menoleh saat Kuroko berhasil menemukan Akashi. Dirinya kini memeluk Akashi yang terkulai lemah. Pakaiannya basah dan penuh luka.

“Tetsu?!” Suara Aomine membuat yang lainnya berbalik setelah Aomine mendengar Kuroko memanggil Akashi.

“Apa yang terjadi?!” Momoi menghampiri dan menyentuh pipi Akashi. “Tubuhnya penuh luka! Dai- _chan_!” Surai merah muda itu menoleh pada teman semasa kecilnya. Kuroko menyerahkan Akashi pada Aomine, dan cahaya kini menyinarinya memperlihatkan sosok Akashi yang babak belur dan kelelahan.

“Apa yang terjadi padamu sih?” Akashi sudah menutup matanya, lupa akan apa yang terjadi padanya.

\----/-----------

Tiga jam kemudian matanya terbuka, mata merah mawarnya itu mengerjap dua kali dengan indah. Dirinya menoleh dan bisa melihat Kuroko dan yang lainnya tertidur di sampingnya. “Apa yang terjadi Akashi?” Lelaki berambut hijau berkacamata itu muncul di ambang pintu. Akashi tersenyum lemah.

“Kurasa aku terlalu lelah hingga lupa jalan pulang. Aku ingat bahwa Kuroko memintaku datang ke apartemen…” Surai hijau itu mengangguk.

“Kau bisa menelepon kami kan?”

“Kau benar, sayang sekali ponselku rusak.” Midorima mendesah pelan.

“Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh?” Akashi mengeryit mencoba mengingatnya. “Kau tak perlu menjawabnya bila itu menyakitkan _nodayo_.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Aku makan dulu, lalu membeli segelas kopi hangat sebelum kemari. Namun entah mengapa, saat aku hendak menghubungi Kuroko lewat ponsel, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan tiba di tempat aku jatuh. Aku tak tahu dimana itu.”

“Kehilangan keseimbangan? Bagaimana mungkin bisa sampai membuatmu babak belur begitu?” Akashi hanya tersenyum. “Apa ada yang mendorongmu?” Midorima mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

“Hm?” Akashi terdiam. “Ah…aku sempat merasa punggungku terdorong kesana…”

“Jadi benar, ada yang-“ Midorima berhenti saat melihat surai biru langit bangkit sambil mengusap matanya. Akashi tersenyum.

“Ya, Kuroko.” Air mata mulai menggenang di mata biru langit itu.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko memeluknya dan membuat Akashi tertawa. Pelukannya agak membuatnya sakit.

“Akashi?!” Aomine bangun dengan wajah setengah tertidur.

“Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima.”

“Aka- _chin_?” Murasakibara bangkit dengan _snack_ di tangannya.

“Murasakibara. Ah, apa _snack_ -mu kurang?” Murasakibara mengangguk tanpa ragu. “Ambil-lah salah satu di tas-ku. Aku dapat oleh-oleh untukmu dari teman-temanku di Kyoto.” Ujar Akashi padanya sembari menunjuk tas miliknya.

“Aka- _chin_ , _daisuki_ ~” Akashi tersenyum.

“Akashi- _kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?” Yang dimaksud mengangguk lemah.

“Ah, kelihatannya aku membuat kalian khawatir ya.” Momoi mengangguk. “Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini semuanya?” Momoi menoleh dan memandang teman-temannya, lalu mendesah bersamaan. “Hm?”

“Kuberi waktu sebentar untuk kalian berdua, setelah itu, Tetsu- _kun_ , kita masih mau melanjutkannya kan? Jangan menangis, ya?” Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Akashi hanya mengerjap bingung. “Sudah ya, Akashi- _kun_.” Momoi menutup pintu dan membiarkan Akashi dan Kuroko berdua saja kini. _Ada apa_?

Akashi bangkit dan terkejut kini Kuroko begitu dekat dengannya, menciumnya hangat. Dia merindukan lelaki ini, juga sentuhannya. Dia tahu dirinya membuat Kuroko khawatir, sekaligus membuatnya kembali menangis. Kuroko melepas ciumannya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi.  “Maaf, aku membuatmu khawatir. Seharusnya sejak awal aku menghubungimu atau salah satu dari kalian,” Kuroko mengangguk. “Apa kau marah?” Kuroko mengangguk lagi. “Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Aku akan lakukan apapun supaya Kuroko tak marah lagi.” Akashi meraih wajah Kuroko, melihat matanya yang merah dan masih digenangi air mata. “Aku tahu aku tak sebaiknya membuatmu menangis, tapi aku sedikit bersyukur aku-lah yang membuatmu menangis.” Akashi memeluk Kuroko.

“Tentu saja… Akashi- _kun no baka_.” Akashi tertawa. “Apa sih yang kau lakukan?” Akashi melihat bahu Kuroko bergetar. “Apa yang harus kulakukan bila Akashi- _kun_ …” Akashi memeluk erat lagi Kuroko. “…aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Akashi- _kun_ …”

“Maaf, Kuroko.”

Setelah 2o menit berlalu dihabiskan dengan berpelukan, Kuroko membantu Akashi untuk bangkit beranjak keluar kamar dan menuju ruang keluarga. “Ada perayaan tertentu, Kuroko? Sampai semuanya ada disini.” Kuroko hanya diam sembari menuntunnya berjalan. “Kuroko?“

Bunyi terompet pun terdengar ketika keduanya menghadap ke ruang keluarga. “Selamat untuk hari jadi kalian yang pertama!” ujar semuanya bersamaan, dengan beberapa ekspresi bahagia dan bangga. Akashi hanya mengerjap terkejut, dimana Kuroko tersenyum.

“Ini…” gumamnya pelan.

“Idenya Murasakibara- _cchi_ - _ssu_!”

“Aka- _chin_ selalu memberiku makanan enak dan cemilan, jadi ini sekalian saja.”

“Oi Murasakibara!” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Terima kasih, semuanya.” Senyuman merekah di wajah mereka dan pesta pun dimulai.

\----/-----------

Pesta berakhir cukup malam, membuat Akashi meminta yang lainnya menginap daripada pulang malam-malam. “Kalian tidak menginap kali ini?”

“Kami ada ujian besok.” Momoi telah menarik Aomine untuk pulang bersama malam itu juga. Momoi dan Aomine masuk ke universitas yang sama, namun tidak di Universitas Tokyo seperti Akashi dan Kuroko.

“Satsuki, lupakan ujian dan menginap disini saja~”

“Dai- _chan_!” Satsuki menarik Aomine yang berbaring malas di depan televisi.

“Apa perlu kuajari sekalian?”

“Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_. Tapi kau harus istirahat. Aku yakin Tetsu- _kun_ tak ingin kau melakukan hal yang lain selain itu.” Akashi menoleh dan melihat ekspresi menyeramkan di wajah Kuroko. Aura hitam menyebar di sekitarnya.

“Ah…” Momoi tersenyum.

“Aku pulang karena ada syuting- _ssu_. Duh, sungguh sibuk- _ssu_.”

“Berisik kau, model sialan.” Ejek Aomine dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

“Aomine- _cchi_ _hidoi_ - _ssu_!”

“Murasakibara?” yang dimaksud menoleh.

“Aku malas pulang jadi aku akan pulang besok pagi.” Keripik kentang bersisa dan siap dihabiskannya. “Aku takkan mengganggu Aka- _chin_ dan Kuro- _chin_ kok.” Midorima melangkah keluar bersama Kise.

“Kau pulang, Midorima?”

“Besok aku harus mencari _lucky item nanodayo_!” Akashi dan Kuroko hanya mendesah pelan. “Hubungi aku bila ada apa-apa.” Ucap Midorima sebelum menutup pintu depan. Akahi menoleh pada Kuroko dan beranjak ke kamar bersama.

\----/-----------

“Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh kesana, Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko kini duduk di samping Akashi yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Akashi menatap langit-langit.

“Seseorang mendorongku, kurasa?”

“Benarkah?” Akashi hanya tersenyum.

“Aku tak ingin menuduh siapapun, hanya saja aku merasa sesuatu mendorongku.” Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko. “Aku takkan memaksakan diri lagi.”

“Bukan itu masalahnya, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi mendongak.

“Kalau begitu apa?” Kuroko melirik ke arah yang lain saat Akashi menanyakannya.

“…kau bilang agar aku selalu kabari Akashi- _kun_ kan… seharusnya Akashi- _kun_ pun mengabariku…” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Maafkan aku. Kulakukan selanjutnya.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Bukankah ponselmu?” Akashi menunjuk pada salah satu kopernya.

“Tolong buka tas-ku. Ambil di saku bagian depannya.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung namun mengangguk menurutinya. Kuroko meraihnya dan mencoba mencari yang diminta Akashi, dan menemukan sesuatu yang mirip ponsel. Kuroko meraihnya dan terkejut melihatnya begitu baru dan mengilat di tangannya.

“Kau punya yang baru?” Akashi tertawa.

“Ayah memberikannya padaku, sebagai cadangan bila ponsel biasaku rusak. Isinya sama saja.” Kuroko berjalan dan memberikan ponsel itu pada Akashi.

“Nomorku ada disini?”

“Fotomu yang ada disana.”

“Akashi- _kun_!” Akashi tertawa. “Tapi aku tak punya foto bersama Akashi- _kun_ …” gumam Kuroko kesal.

“Bukankah kau punya foto kita semua saat ulang tahunmu?” Kuroko menoleh pada surai merah itu.

“Aku maunya yang hanya berdua dengan Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi mengerjap melihat Kuroko berbunga-bunga penuh harap sebelum tersenyum.

“Kalau begitu kukirimkan milikku.”

“Eh? Kau punya?” Akashi tertawa kecil.

“Kau pikir siapa kekasihmu ini hm?” Kuroko tersenyum. “Kuroko.” Surai biru muda itu mengerjap. “Terima kasih.” Kuroko mengerjap tidak mengerti.

“Untuk?” Akashi hanya tersenyum padanya.

Mereka pun bertukar foto, membicarakan hal kecil, hingga tertidur pulas.

\----/-----------

Akashi terbangun dengan cahaya matahari menembus korden kamar itu. Kuroko beringsut di sampingnya, memeluknya erat. Akashi merasa baikan, walau ada bagian yang patah dan telah diobati dengan baik selama tiga jam dirinya tertidur. Akashi meregangkan tubuhnya, dan melihat si surai biru mengusap matanya. “Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?” Kuroko hanya mengerjap lalu menggeleng pelan.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Tanya Kuroko saat Akashi mengutak-atik ponselnya.

“Hm?” Akashi menoleh. “Kau masih tinggal bersama orang tuamu?” Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Tentu saja.” Surai merah itu hanya menggumam pelan mengerti mendengar jawabannya. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. “Ada apa, Akashi- _kun_? Memangnya kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu?”

Akashi mengusap rambut merahnya yang khas itu. “Aku hanya berpikir untuk tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuaku.” Kuroko mengerjap saat Akashi terlihat ragu-ragu. _Ada_ _apa_?

“Dimana?” Akashi hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak dimengerti artinya oleh Kuroko sendiri. “Akashi- _kun_?”

Akashi menoleh. “Kuroko, mau tinggal bersamaku?”

“ _HAI_!?” Akashi tertawa.

“Disini tentunya. Apartemen ini dekat dengan berbagai tempat, termasuk universitas Tokyo, jadi mudah.” Kuroko terdiam masih dengan rasa terkejutnya saat Akashi sibuk dengan ponselnya lagi. “Bagaimana? Namun, bila kau masih mau tinggal dengan keluargamu, aku tak mempermasalahkan-“

“Aku mau.”

“Bagus kalau begitu.” Akashi mendesah lega. “Eh?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Benarkah?” Kuroko pun memeluk Akashi.

“ _Hai_. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Akashi- _kun_.” Rona merah menghiasi pipi Akashi.

“Syukurlah.” Kuroko pun mendongak.

            “Aku akan membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku dulu.” Akashi mengangguk setuju. “Kalau tidak diizinkan?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kita masih bisa bersama, aku akan menemuimu tentu saja.” Kuroko terlihat senang dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Dirinya pun keluar kamar dan beranjak ke ruang keluarga. “Apa Murasakibara sudah pulang?”

“ _Hai_!”

Akashi pun mengabari teman-temannya di Kyoto. “Sei- _chan_!” _Mibuchi Leo_ terdengar begitu khawatir di seberang ketika Akashi meneleponnya.

“Maaf aku membuatmu khawatir. Bagaimana disana?”

“ _Mou_ ~! Kau tahu bagaimana Kuroko- _kun_ sangat panik ketika mengetahui kau tidak datang ke tempat kalian janjian?” Akashi tertawa mendengar cerita Mibuchi perihal Kuroko saat dirinya membuatnya dan yang lainnya cemas, hingga Kuroko sempat menelepon temannya sekalian di Kyoto.

“Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu.” Mibuchi mendengus kesal.

“Kuroko- _kun_ pasti menangis lagi ya? Sei- _chan_ suka sekali membuat Kuroko- _kun_ menangis.” Akashi tertawa.

“Ah.”

“Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Ah, terima kasih.”

“Kami akan berkunjung kapan-kapan.”

“Ah.”

“Apa lelaki bernama _Haizaki_ itu kembali menyerangmu?” Akashi mengeryit.

“Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?” tanyanya.

“Kudengar Haizaki bebas dari pengawasan.” Akashi melirik jendela yang terbuka kini. “Kurasa dia akan mengunjungimu dan Kuroko- _kun_ lagi.” Akashi mendesah pelan. “Hati-hati, Sei- _chan_.”

“Ah, terima kasih informasinya, Mibuchi.”

“ _Jaa ne_ ~” Telepon pun terputus. Akashi mencengkram ponselnya dengan kuat. _Oh_ , _aku bisa merusaknya lagi_ , setelah tersadar ada sebuah bunyi retakan dari ponsel yang dipegangnya kini. _Haizaki Shougo!_

“Akashi- _kun_ , sarapan dan air panas untuk mandi sudah siap. Kau bisa bangun?” Akashi mengangguk.

“Tentu, istriku tersayang.” Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengarnya.

“Hentikan itu, Akashi- _kun_!”


	10. Day 10 – My Wish for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko mengabaikan Akashi dengan alasan khawatir Akashi tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya setelah apa yang terjadi padanya oleh Hazaki. Akashi yang berusaha keras untuk merebut kembali Kuroko jatuh sakit dan tertimpa musibah. Bagaimana hubungan keduanya selanjutnya?
> 
> Akashi-kun....!!! :(( Maaf bila aku terlihat menyalahkan Kuroko, namun aku benar-benar menyukai Akashi & Kuroko.

_Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ pun telah sembuh dan mulai bersiap mengurus perihal perkuliahannya dengan _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_ , walau keduanya berbeda jurusan dan mata kuliah yang diambil. Teringat akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hayama Koutarou di acara ketika kejadian itu terjadi, Akashi berusaha dengan baik hingga mengajak Kuroko untuk kencan dan menikmati sehari berdua saja lebih sering. “Kuroko, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belanja disini?”

“Ah, maaf Akashi- _kun_ , aku ada rapat hari ini. Lain kali saja ya?” Kuroko bergegas keluar dan meninggalkan Akashi di ruang keluarga sendirian. Akashi hanya mendesah pelan melihat Kuroko yang kini seolah tak menganggapnya ada. Usahanya itu, selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan yang sama. _Hari ini juga_?

“Haa…” Kuroko mendongak menatap langit yang mendung dan dingin. “Sampai kapan aku akan menghindari Akashi- _kun_ seperti ini?” _Maafkan_ _aku_.

\----/-----------

Setelah ditolak untuk belanja bersama untuk makan malam, Akashi pergi sendirian ke supermarket.  

Kuroko yang telah mengikuti rapat hari itu di kampusnya telah janjian untuk bertemu teman setim yang lainnya dulu untuk bermain dan berlatih basket bersama di _Seirin_. “Eh? Kau menghindari Akashi- _kun_? Kenapa?” _Aida_ _Riko_ tak percaya melihat Kuroko yang sebelumnya begitu nempel dengan Akashi kini jauh darinya. Kuroko hanya memberikan ekspresi sedih seperti _Nigou,_ anjing kecil miliknya yang mirip dengannya.

“Aku takut, khawatir bila Akashi- _kun_ tak ingin dekat-dekat denganku semenjak kejadian itu…” Riko pun men- _chop_ kepala Kuroko. “Aduh!”

“Jangan berpikiran seperti itu dulu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana yang Akashi- _kun_ rasakan kan?! Lakukanlah seperti dirimu yang biasanya itu! Nempel-nempel sampai susah Hyuuga lepaskan!”

“Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa aku?!” Kagami Taiga pun menghampiri Kuroko.

“Apa Akashi melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, Kuroko?”

“Eh? Tidak…” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir. “Dia mengajakku ke suatu tempat bersama...” Kagami menepuk kepalanya seperti Riko sekali lagi.

“Itu artinya dia ingin bersamamu kan? Kau juga tidak terlalu sibuk kan? Toh tempat kuliah kalian juga sama.” Kuroko menatap partnernya itu sebelum mengangguk.

“… _Hai_.”

Kuroko pulang dengan desahan panjang. “Aku pulang.” Kuroko mendengar suara Akashi dari balik ruang keluarga, tidak mendengarnya pulang. Dirinya beranjak ke ruang keluarga dan melihat Akashi sedang menelepon seseorang, berdiri di depan korden yang memperlihatkan taman di apartemen kecil mereka.

“Aku baik, Kuroko juga,” Kuroko mengerjap ketika Akashi membawa dirinya dalam pembicaraannya di telepon. _Dengan siapa Akashi-kun bicara_? “Hm? Tidak ada masalah kok.”

“Sei- _chan_?” panggil _Mibuchi Leo_ di seberang telepon.

“Bukan apa-apa. Kukabari lagi bila ada hal menarik.” Akashi pun menutup teleponnya dan memandang keluar jendela. Akashi menoleh dan melihat surai biru langit itu mematung di ambang pintu. “Kau sudah pulang ternyata. Selamat datang.” Akashi hanya tersenyum padanya seperti biasanya, tak menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya kini. “Bagaimana rapat kuliahmu? Diluar dingin kah?”

            “Ah, _hai_.” Kuroko mengangguk sembari mencengkram tali tas selempangnya. Dirinya menundukkan wajah seolah tak berani memandang Akashi. _Gawat, kenapa tiba-tiba aku gugup begini_? Akashi beranjak ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu.

“Akan kubuatkan susu, tinggal kau ambil nanti.” Akashi menyimpan susu hangat itu di meja, dimana Akashi duduk di sofa dan mengambil berkas. Dirinya mengerjakan sesuatu lagi sehingga lupa akan yang lainnya.

“Aku ke kamar dulu.” Akashi menoleh dan mengangguk. Surai biru muda itu pun melangkah pergi dari ruang keluarga. Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Kuroko pun tidak turun untuk mengambil susu buatannya.

Akashi pun menoleh dan tersenyum sedih melihat susu hangat yang mulai mendingin di atas meja. “Kuroko pun, sudah tak mau menerima hal kecil dariku kah…?” gumamnya pelan, sebelum kembali pada berkas di tangannya. _Maaf_ , _Kuroko_. Akashi pun mengambil jaket miliknya dan memakainya, berpikir bahwa sebaiknya dirinya tinggalkan Kuroko sebentar daripada mengganggunya. Akashi berjalan ke lantai atas perlahan. Dirinya tidak ingin membangunkan Kuroko bila dirinya sudah tidur. Akashi membuka pintu kamar dan melihat kekasih kecilnya itu telah terlelap dengan buku di atas perutnya. Akashi tersenyum dan meraih buku itu perlahan. “Aku pergi dulu, Kuroko.” Setelah mengecup kening Kuroko, Akashi pun beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

“Mmm…?” Kuroko yang terbangun melihat Akashi menutup pintu di belakangnya. “…Akashi- _kun_?”

Akashi berjalan-jalan dalam keheningan, dimana Akashi menikmati dinginnya hari itu sembari melihat kesana kemari. Akashi pun berhenti di depan sebuah toko dan menatap sesuatu ke dalam. “Bila aku membelinya, apa Kuroko akan menerimanya?” Akashi mendesah pelan sembari menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. _Masa sih_? Akashi pun melenggang pergi dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli apa yang hendak dibelinya.

Akashi yang kembali pun menghela nafas panjang. Dirinya tidak merasa ngantuk, maupun ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dirinya hanya ingin berada di samping Kuroko saat itu juga. Walaupun dia yakin itu tidak mungkin. Akashi pun beranjak ke dapur, dan melihat susunya tidak berubah posisinya sama sekali. “Apakah yang kulakukan ini percuma…?” gumamnya pelan sembari mengambil gelas itu. Dirinya terkejut saat isinya kosong. “Siapa yang meminumnya…?”Akashi curiga ada yang masuk ke apartemen mereka selagi mereka keluar, dan bukan diminum olehnya maupun Kuroko.

“... _vanilla_ …” Akashi mendongak dan melihat Kuroko duduk di sofa. Akashi pun melangkah mendekat dan melihat Kuroko tertidur lelap disana, dengan warna putih di atas bibirnya. Akashi mendesah lega.

“Kupikir ada orang asing masuk yang sempat meminum susu hangat buatanku.” Akashi terkekeh. “Terima kasih, Kuroko.” Akashi pun mengecup lagi kening Kuroko. Akashi pun menggendong Kuroko kembali ke kamar sebelum beranjak kembali ke ruang keluarga. Akashi pun tidak tidur dan memilih untuk mengerjakan apa yang bisa dikerjakannya.

\----/-----------

Akashi masih berusaha mengajak Kuroko untuk kencan, namun tidak sejalan dengan keinginannya. Seperti ucapan _Hayama Koutarou_ , temannya dari Kyoto, Kuroko benar-benar memberikan jarak pada Akashi. Dirinya tidak tahu pasti alasannya. “Kuroko-“

“Maaf Akashi- _kun_! Hari ini aku ada rapat! Sungguh! Kita pergi besok saja ya!” Hari itu Kuroko benar-benar ada rapat dan pulang malam. _Apakah karena aku menjauhinya Akashi-kun jadi enggan untuk tidur bersama_?

Kuroko melihat Akashi tertidur di sofa, dan bukan bersamanya lagi di kamar. Kuroko mengguncangkan tubuh surai merah itu. “Akashi- _kun_ , kau bisa sakit bila tidur disini lho.”

“..ng…” Walau begitu, Akashi tidak bangun. “…Kuroko…” Surai biru muda itu terkejut. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Dalam keadaan apapun, Akashi selalu mengingat Kuroko.

\----/-----------

Suatu hari Kuroko buru-buru karena kelasnya sudah telat, dan mengerjap heran melihat Akashi yang mengambil tasnya dengan wajah memerah. Dirinya terlihat begitu lemah saat meraih tasnya. “Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir. Akashi menoleh dan tersenyum lemah. Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah karenanya.

“Maaf, pergilah duluan.” Akashi mengeryit ketika merasa kepalanya pusing.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Surai merah itu hanya tersenyum.

“Sungguh…kau tak perlu khawatir.” Dengan enggan Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai beranjak keluar duluan.

“Aku pergi dulu.” Setelah mendengar pintu tertutup dan langkah Kuroko menjauh, Akashi membiarkan dirinya terjatuh.

“Gawat, aku tak boleh membuatnya khawatir…” Akashi tersenyum lemah sembari mencoba kembali berdiri dengan bertopang pada pegangan sofa. _Karena itu akan membuat Kuroko merasa bersalah._

Akashi datang ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku, hingga tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kuroko dengan temannya yang sama besarnya seperti _Midorima Shintarou_. “Akashi- _kun_? Ah…” Akashi mendengar Kuroko memberikan jeda. “Kurasa aku hanya kasihan pada Akashi- _kun_ , jadi aku berpacaran dengannya.” Kuroko tidak tahu bahwa ucapannya melukai Akashi yang tidak sengaja sedang ada di perpustakaan. _Eh_ …?

Akashi kini mengetahui kenyataan pahit, bahwa yang mengatakan hal manis adalah Kuroko sendiri. Akashi kini merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya, ditambah kepalanya, dan berpikir usahanya untuk mempertahankan Kuroko agar selalu disisinya, semua sia-sia. _Apakah itu benar, Kuroko_? Akashi mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. _Aku harus pergi_.

“Ah! Bukan, bukan itu maksudku,”

Namun sayang, Akashi tak mendengar hal itu karena dirinya telah beranjak pergi. Dirinya tak ingin mendengarkan kenyataan pahit yang berkelanjutan itu.

Kuroko pun beranjak keluar untuk menemui Kagami yang masih di Jepang, namun melihat lelaki besar itu bersama Akashi yang berjalan perlahan seolah menarik tubuhnya untuk bergerak. “Akashi!” yang dipanggil mendongak dan Kagami menyentuh pundak lelaki itu. “Kau sendirian? Mana Kuroko?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Ah, tadi kulihat dia di perpustakaan, jadi aku pulang duluan.”

“Kenapa tidak menunggunya?”

“Dia sedang bersama temannya.”

“Kalian masih pacaran kan?” ucapan Kagami menusuk hati Kuroko. Walau keduanya berpacaran dan tinggal bersama, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kini mereka berdua seperti itu.

“Ah, kurasa…” Akashi mengeryit. _Pusingnya semakin menyebar. Aku sulit berdiri kalau tidak segera pulang_.

“Akashi? Kau baik-baik saja?” Kagami membantu surai merah itu untuk berdiri. Ketika Kagami hendak menyentuh dahinya, Akashi menepis tangan besarnya.

“Jangan katakan apapun pada Kuroko.” Kagami mengeryit bingung. “Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?”

“Ah, aku janjian dengan Kuroko sebelum dia pulang.” Akashi mengerjap sebelum kembali tersenyum.

“Begitu.”

“Ah, hoi, Akashi!” Surai merah itu mengangkat tangannya.

“Jaga dia.” Kagami mendesah pelan.

“Sudah pasti dia sakit kan.”

\----/-----------

Akashi pun pulang sendirian, berpikir untuk pulang dengan Kuroko, namun setelah mendengar apa yang Kuroko katakan di perpustakaan, Akashi mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan sikap seperti apa dirinya harus menghadapi Kuroko kini? _Apa Kuroko masih menyayangiku_? _Gawat, kepalaku benar-benar sakit_. Akashi berhenti, dan melihat seekor anjing di tengah jalan berusaha sampai ke seberang dengan kaki pincang. Kaki itu berdarah. “ _Nigou_?”

“Kagami- _kun_.”

“Oh. Sudah selesai?”

“ _Hai_.” Kuroko tidak mengatakan apapun ketika dirinya sebenarnya melihat apa yang terjadi. Kagami sendiri tidak bisa membawa apa yang ingin dia katakana pada Kuroko perihal Akashi. Kini keduanya berjalan pulang bersama menuju _Majiba_.

“Kuroko, kenapa kau tidak bersama Akashi?” Kagami akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya perihal privasi pasangan yang baru jadian itu.

“Eh?” Kuroko mendongak dengan ekspresi terkejut.

“Kulihat tadi dia pulang sendirian.”

“Oh…” Kuroko bingung harus menjawab apa. Kuroko sendiri melihat Kagami berbicara dengan Akashi sebelum lelaki itu pulang dengan terhuyung-huyung. “Itu…”

“Jangan bilang kau menjauhinya?” Kagami menoleh pada Kuroko kini.

“Kagami- _kun_?” Kagami mengeryit kesal.

“Kupikir kau benar-benar menyayanginya. Kau pasti tidak tahu Akashi sakit?”

“Eh?” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. _Akashi-kun, sakit…?_

“Dia bela-belain dirinya sampai seperti itu demi bersamamu lho! Kalian satu rumah namun tidak saling berpelukan atau sebagainya?! Apa kau sebut itu pacaran? Lalu apa alasan kalian tinggal serumah?!” Kuroko tak mengerti kenapa Kagami memarahinya seperti ini. _Tidak, menyalahkannya_. Ucapannya memang benar. Namun, Kuroko tak tahu Akashi sakit.

“Tunggu, Kagami- _kun_ , dengarkan aku du-“ Suara klakson truk mobil membuat Kagami dan Kuroko menoleh ke belakang. Dirinya melihat sosok lelaki berambut merah disinari oleh cahaya lampu truk berusaha meraih seekor anjing yang pincang di tengah jalan dan truk itu sedang menerjang ke arah mereka berdua. … _Akashi_ - _kun_?

“ _AKASHI_!” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. Orang yang disayanginya, begitulah yang dipikirkannya, kini harus pergi di hadapan matanya sendiri. _Maaf_ , _Kuroko_. _Maafkan_ _aku_.

_Maafkan aku yang harus menjadi orang yang terus melukaimu._

\----/-----------

Setelah kejadian singkat itu terjadi, dan beragam bunyi yang keras terdengar setelahnya, Kagami berlari sekuat mungkin mengejar sosok yang menghilang akibat serangan truk itu. Namun sayang, Kagami tak bisa menemukan dua sosok itu dimana pun. Hanya ada darah berserakan dimana pun. Sosok Akashi seolah menghilang akibat serangan dari truk itu.

“ _NIGOU_! _AKASHI_!!” Kagami dan yang lainnya tak menemukannya, walau sudah meminta bantuan para _senpai_ -nya.

“Kau yakin itu _Nigou_ dan Akashi- _kun_?” Tanya Riko dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“Ah! Aku tak mungkin salah!” Kagami mengatakannya dengan pasti, dan kini melihat Kuroko terpuruk. “Akashi mempertahankanmu karena ia sudah kehilangan hal yang penting baginya bukan? Kini akan termasuk dirimu.” Kuroko pun mendongak. “Apa hanya karena kau disentuh Haizaki itu kau menjauhinya? Jangan bercanda! Akashi berusaha menggantikan apa yang dilakukannya padamu kan? Kau tidak berterima kasih? Kau meragukan Akashi karena percaya ucapan Haizaki?” Kuroko melihat ekspresi kesal Kagami. “Kupikir kau mempercayai _Kiseki no Sedai_ setelah berusaha keras menyadarkan mereka!!” Semua berhenti bergerak dan melihat Kagami sedang berteriak pada Kuroko.

“Tunggu, Kagami! Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu!” Kagami mengeryit kesal saat Riko berusaha menghentikannya.

“Akashi sakit namun tak ingin kau mengetahuinya karena pasti membuatmu khawatir.” Air mata mulai mengalir di wajah Kuroko, dirinya ingat bagaimana Akashi hanya tersenyum padanya walau keadaannya sendiri buruk. “dan kau masih berpikir bahwa Akashi hanya memanfaatkanmu?” Kuroko tahu. Dia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Akashi, namun lelaki itu mengetahui dirinya. Kebutuhannya, kesedihannya, kekurangannya, kelebihannya, kemampuannya. Namun dirinya tak pernah mempermasalahkan semua itu, apalagi tentang perasaannya. Dirinya percaya, hingga bagaimana Kuroko menunjukkan basketnya pada Akashi. Bagaimana Akashi menyentuhnya dengan lembut. “Aku pikir Akashi orang yang mengerikan seperti yang kuduga, namun ternyata aku salah besar,” Mereka semua mengeryit ketika mendengar Kagami berbicara. “Setelah aku melihat bagaimana dirinya menganggapmu sepenting itu.”

 _Nigou_ menggonggong pada lelaki yang terbaring di bawahnya, menyelamatkannya dari serangan truk itu. Akashi tersenyum lemah, matanya tertutupi darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. _Aku terpental cukup jauh ya_? Akashi mengelus anjing itu, yang menangis dengan mata yang sama dengan mata Kuroko. “Kau benar-benar mirip Kuroko…” elusnya lembut, walau tangannya gemetar hebat, dan membuat _Nigou_ semakin menggonggong keras. _Rasanya aku takkan pernah bisa melepasnya_. “…pergilah…” Akashi mendorong _Nigou_ untuk kembali dengan tangannya yang gemetar. “…jagalah dia untukku… _Nigou_.” _Nigou_ menangis masih dengan gonggongannya, Akashi menutup matanya perlahan. Lelaki bersurai merah itu kesakitan, lebih dari saat dirinya jatuh sebelumnya. Kepalanya berdenyut, kakinya patah begitu juga dengan lengannya. Pipinya terluka oleh berbagai goresan. _Nigou_ pun akhirnya berlari, sekencang mungkin ke tempat dirinya bisa terlihat. “…untuk bagianku yang sudah tidak bisa menjaganya…” _Bila aku sudah tidak bisa menjagamu, setidaknya izinkan aku, melihat kau tersenyum. Sekali lagi_.

 _Nigou_ melihat Kagami dan yang lainnya, lalu melompat ke arahnya. “Hua?!” Kagami terkejut dan menoleh ke pundaknya. Dirinya melihat _Nigou_ bersimbah darah. “ _Nigou_!?” Kagami meraihnya dan kini Riko dan yang lainnya ikut mengelilinginya.

“ _Nigou_?! Kau penuh darah begini!” _Nigou_ menggeleng, menyatakan sekeras mungkin bahwa itu bukan darahnya. _Nigou_ terus menggonggong tanpa henti. “Ini bukan darahmu? Dimana Akashi- _kun_?” _Nigou_ menangis, matanya terus dibanjiri air mata. _Nigou_ menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, masih dengan gonggongan. _Nigou_ mendekap Kagami. “…Bohong…” Riko menutup mulutnya, dan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Kagami menggertakan giginya. _Jangan_ _bercanda_ _Akashi_!

“Darimana kau datang, _Nigou_?” Kagami menoleh kesana kemari. Ada bercak darah di kaki _Nigou_. Anjing itu tidak terluka terlalu parah, walau kakinya terlihat pincang. _Itu darah Akashi._

“Kagami!” panggil _Teppei Kiyoshi_ yang telah berlari ke arah tempat jejak kaki berdarah _Nigou_ datang. Kagami menyerahkan _Nigou_ pada Riko dan mengikuti Kiyoshi. Kagami membuka semak-semak yang menutupi tempat itu dan melihat banyaknya darah disana. Keduanya membelalakan matanya saat melihat seseorang terbaring disana, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.

“ _Coach_! Tolong panggil _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan ambulan! Cepat!”

“Kau menemukan Akashi- _kun_?” Beberapa dari mereka mulai menghubungi yang diminta. Kagami mengangguk mantap saat Kiyoshi turun duluan.

“Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko mulai bangkit dengan mata membelalak lebar.

“ _Sankyuu_ , _Nigou_!” _Nigou_ hanya menggonggong dan menangis, menginginkan Kagami dan yang lainnya cepat menolong Akashi. Keduanya meraih Akashi, yang sudah lunglai dan tak berdaya. _Mungkin tak bernafas lagi_. “Akashi…!” Lengan dan kaki Akashi patah, kepalanya penuh darah, sudah pasti terbentur keras. Akashi sudah menutup matanya dengan alis mengeryit kesakitan. “Oi…kau bercanda kan? Akashi!!”

\----/-----------

 _Kau yakin takkan bangun lagi?_ Akashi seolah mendengar dirinya yang satu lagi berbicara dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ah. Aku merasa tidak bisa membuka mataku lagi. Jawabnya dengan lemah. _Kau tak ingin melihatnya lagi?_ Kini Akashi yakin bahwa suara itu masih berdenging di kepalanya.

Aku ingin, walau untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ujar Akashi menjawab sebisanya, walau dirinya tidak merasakan apapun lagi. _Kau bodoh._ Akashi pun tertawa mendengarnya.

Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menolong Nigou saat itu. Ujarnya setelah tertawa puas, entah bagaimana caranya. Akashi merasa dirinya tersenyum. Dia terluka sih. Ujarnya mengingat bagaimana anjing itu berjalan sendirian menyebrangi jalan dengan kaki terangkat satu. _Kakinya?_ Akashi menggumam pelan menjawabnya. _Tapi dia lari dengan kencang tadi._

Kau benar. B _angunlah._ Akashi yang satu itu seolah memintanya.

Aku tahu. Akashi membuka matanya, mata merah mawarnya yang indah itu terlihat. Akashi menoleh dan melihat yang lainnya disana. Ini apartemennya bersama Kuroko. Akashi bisa mencium aroma Kuroko di kasurnya. Kagami pun menghampirinya. “Kau bukan dia?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Ini aku.” Akashi mengelus rambut Kuroko yang tertidur disampingnya. “Dia sudah takkan muncul lagi, Kagami.” Kagami mengeryit bingung.

“Sifatmu…yang itu?”

“Ah, sifatku yang itu.” Kagami mengerjap. “Ini bukan salah siapapun, Kagami.” Lelaki besar itu menatap Akashi. “Aku memang lemah. Itu saja.”

“Akashi tetaplah Akashi!” Semua yang menunggu terbangun karena teriakan Kagami. “Ah…maaf…”

“Akashi- _kun_!” Riko pun menghampiri dengan ekspresi khawatir. “Kau terluka parah, apa yang terjadi?” Akashi melihat _Nigou_ di pangkuannya, menatapnya dengan sedih.

“Aku berusaha meraih _Nigou_.” Akashi mengusap kepala anjing itu. “Dirinya terluka.” Akashi mengusap kepala _Nigou_ , matanya merah karena menangis. “Kau menyelamatkanku hm? Terima kasih.” _Nigou_ menggeleng cepat dan mulai menangis lagi.

“…Akashi- _kun_?” _Akashi yang satu lagi tidak kembali lagi_. Lelaki surai merah itu hanya tersenyum mengusap _Nigou_ yang memeluknya erat. Kuroko teringat bagaimana Akashi berusaha mengajaknya pergi, berdua saja. Namun tak bisa karena Kuroko sibuk dan menghindarinya. Akashi sendiri pun sibuk, namun masih sempat saja ingin bersamanya. Perlahan-lahan, Kuroko menyadari, bahwa dirinya melupakan Akashi. Dan Akashi berpikir Kuroko melupakannya. Tidak, perasaanya pada Akashi telah memudar. Akashi tetap bertahan, walau itu menyakitinya sedikit demi sedikit.

“Kau yakin akan meninggalkan Kuroko, Akashi?” yang dimaksud mendongak. Dia melihat ekspresi Kagami seolah dirinya yang lebih tersakiti daripada Kuroko sendiri. “Kau yakin tak ingin melihatnya lagi dan melindunginya?!” Akashi membelalakan matanya. “Kau juga katakan sesuatu, Kuroko! Jangan jadi pihak yang terus dilindungi! Mana dirimu yang tak ingin menyerah seperti kau tak ingin menyerah pada basket? Tak ingin menyerah untuk membuktikan pada Akashi kalau pemikirannya akan kemenangan adalah segalanya itu salah?! Mana keinginanmu untuk menang?!” Kuroko membelalakan matanya, dirinya teringat bagaimana basket bisa menyatukan mereka kembali, mengembalikan _Kiseki no Sedai_ seperti saat _Teikou_ dulu. Kuroko sangat ingin melindungi itu, seperti _Akashi Seijuurou_ , kapten mereka. Sama seperti Akashi, orang yang disayanginya dan menyayanginya. Kagami melihat Akashi tersenyum lemah.

“Hentikan, Kagami.” Setelah sentuhan terakhirnya pada kepala _Nigou_ , mata Akashi pun menutup perlahan. Tangannya jatuh lunglai, dan semua mulai panik.

“Midorima- _kun_!” Riko meminta _Midorima Shintarou_ memanggil dokter, dimana _Momoi Satsuki_ kini membawa handuk dengan ember kecil berisi air dingin. Akashi bisa mendengar suara Kuroko yang terus memanggil namanya. Momoi mulai mengompres kepala Akashi, dibantu Riko memeriksa keadaannya.

\----/-----------

Kuroko mengerjap, seolah mendengar Akashi menggumam pelan dalam tidurnya. Akashi hanya jatuh tertidur, walau itu bukan hal biasa yang terjadi pada seseorang. Kuroko mengelus kepala Akashi, melihat berapa kali Akashi harus berbaring seperti ini. Akashi terus menderita dan terluka, namun Kuroko-lah yang terus diprioritaskannya dan bukan dirinya sendiri. Akashi begitu mencintainya, dan kenapa dia harus mempercayai Haizaki dibandingkan Akashi sendiri? Akashi lebih memperlihatkan bentuk cintanya pada Kuroko daripada melukainya. Dia melukai dirinya sendiri demi kebahagiaannya dan bukan kebahagiaan Akashi. _Kenapa kau harus ragu?_ Akashi sudah kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya, dan kini harus kehilangan lagi dirinya yang dianggap penting olehnya? Apakah Kuroko sanggup melakukannya? Meninggalkannya dan melepaskanya? Apakah Kuroko ingin berada disisinya yang menginginkan dirinya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Kuroko merasa Akashi mencengkram jemarinya. Hingga dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, Akashi masih tetap memikirkannya. “…Kuro…ko…” yang dipanggil membelalakan matanya, air mata mulai mengalir dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

“Kembalilah padaku, Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko mengecup lembut bibir Akashi yang dingin di bibirnya itu.   _Tersenyumlah_ , _Kuroko_.

\----/-----------

Akashi membuka matanya, mengerjap dan mengingat dirinya ada di apartemen tempatnya dan Kuroko tinggal. Namun semuanya sudah berakhir, Akashi tahu itu. Kuroko akan pergi, dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dan itu bukanlah dirinya. Tempat itu kosong, hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Akashi bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Dirinya tersenyum lemah. “Aku pun akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini.” Akashi merasa bahwa tinggal disini hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Kuroko. Bagaimana sentuhan dan kenangannya bersama, tawanya dan senyumannya, bagaimana mereka melewati hal yang sulit bersama-sama. Akashi tersenyum dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dirinya berbaring dan menatap keluar kendela. “Aku akan melakukannya nanti. Entah kenapa aku sangat mengantuk.” Bila _ini hanya mimpi, semua kenanganku bersama Kuroko dan yang lainnya bisa terus berlanjut, maka tolong jangan bangunkan aku lagi. Dari mimpi indah ini_. _Izinkan aku berada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum dan bahagia_.

\----/-----------

Kuroko terbangun dan melihat Akashi meneteskan air mata. Lelaki itu menangis dalam mimpinya. Kuroko menyentuh Akashi, tubuhnya dingin. “Akashi- _kun_!?” teriakan Kuroko membuat yang lainnya menoleh.

“Ada apa?!” Kagami mendekat.

“Tubuh Akashi- _kun_ dingin!”

“Apa?!” Momoi pun mendekat dan menyentuhnya.

“Midorin!” yang dimaksud beranjak memanggil dokter. _Murasakibara Atsushi_ melihat mereka dengan ekspresi kebingungan dan khawatir.

“Akashi- _kun_! Akashi- _kun_!” _Baru saja aku ingin bersamamu, ingin kau menatapku lagi dan menyentuhku lembut seperti biasanya, kau harus pergi. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak kembali padaku, Akashi-kun?_

Akashi menoleh. _Dia memanggilmu_. Akashi mengerjap dua kali, kembali mendengar suara dirinya yang satu lagi.

Benarkah? Kupikir aku hanya salah dengar _. Kau akan kembali kan_? Tanya dirinya yang satu lagi, yang terdengar masih bergumam di kepalanya tanpa izin.

Bila ucapanmu benar _. Hmph. Aku tak bohong. Tetsuya memanggilmu_. Jelasnya tidak suka dirinya yang satu lagi meragukan ucapannya.

Akashi mengerjap lagi. Kau yakin tak salah dengar? _Pergilah kesana dan kubuktikan aku benar_!

“Akashi- _kun_ …” Kuroko mulai menangis. “..kumohon…bukalah matamu…” yang dipanggil mulai membuka matanya, membuat Kagami membelalakan matanya terkejut. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir pun telah mengering. Kuroko hanya terpaku saat melihat sepasang mata merah itu kembali menatapnya dengan lembut.

“Ya…Kuroko…” Tanpa memperdulikan yang lainnya, Kuroko memeluk dan mencium Akashi. Surai merah itu membelalakan matanya terkejut akan perlakuan Kuroko yang selalu diluar dugaan itu.

“Kuroko!” Midorima berteriak dengan wajah memerah.

“…dasar.” Kagami mendesah pelan, melihat dirinya berhasil meyakinkan Kuroko dan Akashi. Surai biru langit itu melepas ciumannya.

“…Kuroko…” Senyuman tersirat di wajah Akashi.

“Selamat datang, Akashi- _kun_.” _Nigou_ pun mengibaskan ekornya bahagia.

\----/-----------

Keadaan Akashi telah membaik hanya dengan waktu singkat. Banyak yang tak percaya dan mengangap ini semua keajaiban. Setelah keadaan tenang, Akashi dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang hubungan mereka. “Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak berbicara denganmu, Kuroko.”

“ _Hai_.” Kuroko hanya menatap _Nigou_ yang menikmati elusan lembut tangan Akashi.

“ _Nigou_ terluka, kalian sudah mengobatinya?” Tanya Akashi saat melihat kaki _Nigou_ yang terlihat gemetaran, walau sudah diperban dengan baik.

“ _Hai_ , dokter bilang hanya terkilir. Akashi- _kun_ -lah yang menggantikan _Nigou_ mengalami semuanya.” Akashi tertawa.

“Begitu? Syukurlah, _Nigou_.” Anjing itu tersenyum seolah mendengar ucapan Akashi. Suasan hening pun menyelimuti mereka. _Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini. Kuroko tidak seharusnya berada disisiku, tidak, dia tidak seharusnya menyukaiku_. “Kuroko.” Yang dipanggil mendongak, senyuman lembut Akashi menyayat hatinya. “Kita harus berpisah.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya.

“Eh?” Akashi kembali menatap _Nigou_.

“Aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku merasa aku hanya seenaknya dan bersikap egois. Sebaiknya bukan aku yang menjaga dan melindungimu.” Akashi tertawa. “Aku hanya bisa membahayakanmu.” Akashi menatap surai biru langit itu. “Aku merasa Kagami lebih baik disisimu. Kalian partner.” Ucapan Akashi menyayat hati Kuroko. _Lagi_. “Ucapan Haizaki mungkin ada benarnya.” _Nigou_ kini membuka matanya, menatap iris merah yang indah itu. “Sudah ada _Nigou_ pula. Kau takkan kesepian.” Akashi bisa melihat mata _Nigou_ berbinar. Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang mematung. Surai merah itu mendesah dan menyentuh pipi Kuroko. “Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau menemukan orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia setiap saatnya.” Kuroko merasa air matanya mengalir. “Dan orang yang takkan membuatmu menangis lagi.” Akashi menyeka air mata itu, namun tetap saja mengalir. “Kau tak perlu khawatir soal diriku, kita akan bertemu seperti biasanya, mengobrol di _Majiba_ dan bermain basket bersama. Setelah kau menemukannya, aku akan menyerah.” _Tidak lebih dari seorang teman_. Akashi harus mengakhiri ini semua. Bukan Akashi orang yang menjaga Kuroko dan perasaannya. Akashi harus melepas lagi orang yang dirinya pikir penting, yang memberikannya kehangatan, di tengah-tengah kesepiannya. Seperti saat ibunya waktu itu. Basket adalah peninggalan sang ibu untuk Akashi, dan dengan basket, dirinya bertemu dengan Kuroko dan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya bersyukur selain itu. Akashi pun tersenyum.

“ _Selamat tinggal_ , _Kuroko Tetsuya_.” Gonggongan _Nigou_ mengejutkan Akashi saat hatinya berusaha mengatakan hal itu sekencang mungkin pada orang yang ada di hadapannya kini. Namun dirinya tidak bisa dan hanya terpaku dengan mulut menganga tanpa suara dan kata-kata keluar darinya. _Bukankah aku hendak_ … Kuroko telah memeluknya sedari gonggongan itu terdengar. “…Kuroko?”

“Maafkan aku, Akashi- _kun_. Maaf.” Akashi membiarkan Kuroko mengulang kata-kata itu, sambil menangis dalam pelukannya. Akashi membalas pelukan itu, dan bersyukur bisa memeluknya walau untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _Apa suatu saat aku bisa memeluknya seperti ini lagi_? Setelah ini selesai, semuanya berakhir. Akashi harus berusaha, mengubur dan menghapus perasaan indah yang dirasakannya untuk _Kuroko Tetsuya, selamanya_. “Tapi aku menolak, Akashi- _kun_.”

“…Eh?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin disisimu, dan aku tak ingin berpisah darimu.” Akashi mengeryit.

“Tapi Kuroko-“

“Aku menjauhimu bukan karena aku ingin mengetahui seberapa besar perasaanmu padaku.” Akashi mengerjap. “Namun aku takut kalau Akashi- _kun_ tak ingin menyentuhku lagi. Karena pernah disentuh Haizaki- _san_ …” Akashi menyentuh bahu itu.

“Bukankah kau bilang kau hanya kasihan padaku?”

“Kau mendengarnya?!” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut.

“Ah…tak sengaja. Aku pikir kau juga berselingkuh.” Tambah Akashi tanpa ragu.

“Ma-mana mungkin! Apa yang Akashi- _kun_ katakan?!” Wajah Kuroko memerah. “Aku salah menggunakan kata-kataku. Apa Akashi- _kun_ mendengarnya hingga akhir?” Tanya Kuroko dengan alis mengeryit khawatir.

“Hm? Ada lanjutannya?” Kuroko mendesah pelan.

“Tentu saja.” Kuroko mengambil nafas, seolah berusaha tetap tenang ketika hendak mengatakannya. “Aku tidak pantas untuk Akashi- _kun_.”

“Kuroko, kau tidak bercanda kan? Aku agak kesal bila itu benar.” Akashi mengeryit.

“Bukan! Ini sungguhan!” Wajah Kuroko masih memerah saat Akashi menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal. “A-aku tak bisa mengatakannya karena memang memalukan…” Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendesah pelan. “Akashi- _kun_ selalu menyentuhku dengan lembut, memperhatikanku dan menjagaku seolah aku sesuatu yang penting.”

“Kau memang penting Kuroko.” Ujar Akashi tegas.

“Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dulu, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi mengangguk setuju. “Setelah diperlakukan begitu oleh Haizaki- _san_ , Akashi- _kun_ tak pernah memandangku seolah aku sesuatu yang kotor. Justru Akashi- _kun_ berusaha menyentuhku seolah ingin menggantikan sentuhannya padaku, yang kasar dan aku membencinya. Aku bahagia, sungguh. Akashi- _kun_ dan yang lainnya menerimaku walau aku sudah diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi, semakin lama aku berpikir, apakah Akashi- _kun_ memaksakan diri. Hingga tiba hari dimana Kagami- _kun_ menyadarkanku bahwa itu salah. Akashi- _kun_ selalu menganggapku lebih penting dari dirimu sendiri. Aku terlalu takut untuk kembali ke sisimu. Aku tak menyadari bahwa perbuatanku itu melukaimu.” Akashi teringat bagaimana Kuroko terang-terangan menjauhinya.

“Namun melihatmu terus memperhatikanku, menyayangiku, berusaha meraihku, itu membuat dadaku sakit. Aku menyesal menjauhimu, hanya karena pikiran sempit begitu. Aku tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, bagaimana perlakuanku padamu melukaimu. Bagaimana Akashi- _kun_ berusaha ingin agar aku disisimu. Aku melupakan semua itu!” Akashi kini mengetahui, bahwa Kuroko sudah melupakannya. Kini Akashi semakin yakin, bahwa dirinya tak sebaiknya berada disisi Kuroko. Bukan karena bagaimana Kuroko memperlakukannya, namun bagaimana permintaannya tak sampai pada Kuroko. Akashi tidak berusaha semampunya, dan berusaha menyadarkan Kuroko, hingga Akashi bisa menyerah bila sudah seberusaha apapun dirinya tetap tidak sampai pada Kuroko. “Aku ingin kembali ke sisimu, aku ingin bersamamu. Mendengar ucapan Kagami- _kun_ dan perlakuan Akashi- _kun_ yang tetap memikirkanku, aku tak ingin membuatmu menyesal mengenalku dan menyukaiku. Aku ingin Akashi- _kun_ bersyukur kau menyukaiku!” Akashi membelalakan matanya. “Izinkan aku untuk kembali padamu, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi hanya terdiam. Merasa Akashi tak menjawabnya, Kuroko pun melepasnya.

“Tapi bila Akashi- _kun_ ingin berpisah, aku takkan memaksa.” Kuroko kini menatap Akashi. “Aku hanya ingin Akashi- _kun_ tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri walau aku tidak disisimu.” Akashi tersenyum puas.

“Kau tak pernah bosan untuk melebihi dugaanku, Kuroko.”

“Jadi Akashi- _kun_ akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk!?” Kuroko terkejut.

“Bila kita berpisah, itu pilihanku. Kau tak berhak memutuskannya, Kuroko.” Kuroko mengeryit. “Namun bila kita tidak berpisah, kau berhak menghentikanku. Kau berhak mengubahku ataupun hidup bersamaku.” Wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Apa kau melamarku, Akashi- _kun_?”

“Begitukah kedengarannya?” Kuroko tertawa kecil.

“Aku terima kalau begitu, Akashi- _kun_.” Surai biru langit itu tersenyum.

“…Eh?” Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya.

“Aku ingin disisimu. Aku ingin bersamamu.” Akashi mengerjap. “Tapi aku takkan jadi pihak yang dilindungi terus.” Kini keduanya saling bertatapan. “Aku pun akan melindungi Akashi- _kun_ walau itu akhirnya akan membuat Akashi- _kun_ kesal dan membenciku.” Kuroko terkekeh. Akashi rindu akan tawa Kuroko. Kedekatannya dan sentuhannya seperti ini, membuat Akashi tak ingin melepasnya lagi. Dirinya tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk berada sedekat ini dengan Kuroko. Akashi menyentuh pipi Kuroko. “Akashi- _kun_?” Lelaki bersurai merah itu pun mengecup Kuroko. “Ng?!” Wajah Kuroko memerah melihat Akashi melakukannya, hingga 20 menit kemudian. _Terima kasih_ , _Kuroko._

Akashi pun meraih Kuroko. “Apa alasanmu menciumku saat aku sadar, Kuroko?”

“Eh?! Ah…” Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Akashi melihat seberkas liur di pinggir bibirnya, lalu menjilatnya. “A-Akashi- _kun_!” Akashi hanya tertawa. Kuroko kini sadar, inilah yang diinginkannya. Kuroko tak ingin melihat Akashi menatap langit dengan tatapan kesedihan lagi. Kuroko tak ingin lagi melihat Akashi menderita dan memaksakan dirinya. Tak ingin lagi melihat senyuman terpaksanya dan penuh kesedihan. Kuroko ingin membuat Akashi tertawa lebih banyak lagi, dari hatinya. _Aku ingin Akashi-kun tersenyum, seperti ketika bagaimana kita meraih kemenangan, bermain basket, dan ketika seperti ini_. “Aku merindukanmu, Akashi- _kun_.” Yang dimaksud membelalakan matanya. “Aku merindukan tawamu yang seperti itu.” Pipi surai merah itu merona. Akashi berdeham dan menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Kuroko.

“Terima kasih.” Kuroko tersenyum lembut.


	11. Day 11 - I Will Never Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko akhirnya berbaikan, hal itu membuat teman-temannya bahagia. Namun Haizaki, tidak membiarkan hal itu berlangsung lama.

_Akashi Seijuurou_ dan _Kuroko Tetsuya_ yang berbaikan membuat semuanya bahagia. Keadaan Akashi yang membaik pun membuatnya kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya. Akashi mulai menyadari perubahan Kuroko padanya semenjak kejadian itu. “Ukh!” Tangan Akashi tak sengaja teriris pisau saat dirinya sedang memasak. _Bagaimana aku bisa sembrono seperti ini_? Akashi hendak menjilat lukanya hingga Kuroko menghentikannya. Kuroko yang kini melakukannya menggantikan Akashi. Akashi mengerjap terkejut. Kuroko pun melepasnya dan mengambil plester.

“Akashi- _kun_ , hati-hati. Akan kubantu.” Kuroko beranjak setelah mengobatinya dan mulai mengelap meja. Akashi tersenyum melihat sikap kekasihnya itu kini. Akashi terkantuk-kantuk saat mengerjakan tugasnya di sofa, hingga sebuah tepukan terasa di pundaknya. “Saatnya tidur, Akashi- _kun_. Kita lanjutkan besok.” Akashi mengusap matanya.

“Ah.” Akashi pun bangkit dan beranjak menuju sofa.

“Kau tidur denganku, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi melihat Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya ketika melihat Akashi berdiri di depan sofa ruang keluarga.

“Kau tak memaksakan diri bukan, Kuroko?”

“Apa maksudmu? Ayo tidur!” Kuroko menarik Akashi dan membawanya ke kamar. Keduanya pun tertidur sambil berpelukan hingga tak sadar pagi telah menyambut mereka.

Kuroko telah menunggu Akashi untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama. Makanan bekal pun telah disiapkan dan membuat wajah Kuroko berbunga-bunga. Surai biru langit itu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas berukuran agak besar. Akashi muncul dengan kemeja dan jas hitam yang mengilat. Akashi benar-benar tampan. “Hm? Ada apa?” Kuroko menggeleng walau pipinya memerah.

“Ada acara hari ini?” Tanya Kuroko sambil membetulkan dasi, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya itu.

“Ah. Kurasa kau boleh ikut serta,” jawab Akashi memandangi jas hitam yang dipakainya, dimana dasinya dimainkan oleh Kuroko.

“Benarkah? Aku ikut!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut melihat Kuroko begitu antusias.

“Kalau begitu pakai kemeja dan jas-ku yang ada di kloset. Pilihlah warna yang kau suka.” Akashi menunjuk klosetnya.

“Benarkah aku boleh memakai milikmu?”

“Kau milik _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ dan itu bukan pertanyaan.” Kuroko melangkah masuk dengan wajah berbunga-bunga.

Akashi dan Kuroko menghadiri acara kampus bersama. Sosok mereka yang elegan dan berpakaian mewah membuat banyak yang membicarakan keduanya. Mereka terlihat serasi dan membuat beberapa orang iri.

“Itu _Akashi Seijuurou-sama_? Tampan sekali.”

“Yang disampingnya juga! Keren dan manis!” Wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Hei, hei, coba kita dekati yuk!”

“Eh? Akashi- _sama_ terlihat menyeramkan.”

“Ayo dekati yang satunya saja!” Dua mahasiswi menghampiri mereka. “A-anu…”

“ _Hai_?” Kuroko yang menoleh membuat wajah mahasiswi itu memerah. Kuroko merasakan tangan seseorang meraih kepalanya.

“Dia milikku, jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya.” Wajah Kuroko memerah.

“ _Kyaa_!~” Akashi pun mengajak Kuroko menuju meja makanan berada.

“Kau dengar katanya? Akashi- _sama_ keren sekali!” Kuroko melirik pada Akashi.

“Yang satunya memerah saat Akashi- _sama_ bilang dia miliknya!”

\----/-----------

Acara pun selesai dan keduanya beranjak ke kantin untuk istirahat. Mereka kini telah berganti baju ke pakaian biasa, _casual_. Keduanya memiliki jadwal kuliah sore hari. “Ah.” Akashi berhenti.

“Akashi- _kun_?” Akashi menoleh.

“Bukankah kau membuat bekal?”

“A-Akashi- _kun_ menyadarinya?” Wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Tentu saja. Ayo.” Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi, hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kebun yang terdapat bangkunya. Akashi membuka bekal pemberian Kuroko dan melihatnya dengan takjub. “Oh.”

“I-ini pertama kalinya aku membuat bekal. Tapi aku sudah berusaha kok! Rasanya pasti!” Akashi tertawa.

“Baiklah Kuroko.” Akashi pun mencicipinya. Kuroko menelan ludah karena tegang.

“Ba-bagaimana?” Akashi pun menoleh padanya.

“Buatkan aku setiap hari, Kuroko.” Senyuman merekah di wajah Kuroko.

“ _Hai_!” Mereka pun menikmatinya sebelu kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Kuroko yang menunggu Akashi untuk pulang bersama kini mengobrol dengan _Kagami Taiga_.

“Ya.” Sapa Akashi pada lelaki besar berambut merah gelap itu.

“Akashi! Kau sudah baikan?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Ah, terima kasih untuk waktu itu.”

“Tidak masalah.” Akashi tertawa.

“Memang partner yang cocok untukmu, Kuroko.” Akashi menoleh pada surai biru langit di sampingnya dimana Kagami hanya mengerjap bingung.

“ _Hai_.” Kuroko pun meraih lengan Akashi.

“Kau sendiri? Ada acara apa kau kembali ke Jepang?”

“Ah, aku dipanggil _Tatsuya_ untuk bermain bersama. Dia tahu kalau aku sedang libur.” Kagami tersenyum gigi. “Aku lagi nunggu _Tatsuya_ disini, setelah itu kami akan ke _Majiba_. Kau mau ikut?” Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang sudah berbunga-bunga.

“Aku ikut kemanapun Akashi- _kun_ pergi. Namun, _vanilla_ _milkshake_ juga penting.” Keduanya mengerjap dan tawa pun meledak.

“Tunggu, itu tidak seharusnya ditertawakan, Kagami- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena ditertawakan oleh partner dan kekasihnya sendiri. “ _Vanilla_ _milkshake_ itu enak tahu!”

“Baiklah, kami ikut, Kagami.” Akashi berusaha berhenti tertawa.

“Oke. Ah, Tatsuya!” Yang dimaksud menghampiri mereka dengan _Murasakibara Atsushi_.

“Ada Aka- _chin_ dan Kuro- _chin da_ ~”

“Hanya kalian bertiga?”

“Yang lainnya sudah menunggu di _Majiba_.” Akashi mengangguk.

“Ayo pergi kalau begitu.”

Akashi dan yang lainnya menuju _Majiba_ dan terkejut oleh perbuatan teman-temannya disana. “Akashi dan Kuroko! Selamat atas baikannya!” Akashi dan Kuroko mengerjap terkejut sebelum saling berpandangan.

“Kau tahu perihal ini, Kuroko?” yang ditanya menggeleng.

“Aku terus bersamamu, Akashi- _kun_.”

“Kau benar. Mereka tidak mengirimu _email_ atau sebagainya?” Kuroko kembali menggeleng.

“Kami tak memberitahu kalian berdua, Akashi- _cchi_!” ujar _Kise Ryouta_ sembari menarik mereka berdua.

“Kau sudah baikan, Akashi?”

“Ah, berkat Kuroko juga.” _Momoi Satsuki_ tersenyum.

“Syukurlah!” Suara gonggongan anjing terdengar dan _Nigou_ melompat hingga mendarat tepat di wajah Akashi. AH

“ _N-Nigou_!” Kagami panik saat Akashi hanya terdiam ketika anjing itu berhasil mendarat tepat di wajah Akashi. _Nigou_ menggoyangkan ekornya bahagia. Akashi menarik _Nigou_ dan melihatnya menjulurkan lidah bahagia padanya. Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku pulang, _Nigou_.” Anjing itu kembali menggonggong bahagia setelah melihat ekspresi lembut di wajah Akashi. Mereka yang berada disana menghela nafas lega. Akashi mengelus lembut _Nigou_.

“Sejak hari itu _Nigou_ nempel denganmu ya, Akashi.” Surai merah itu mendongak melihat _Hyuuga Junpei_ berkomentar akan sikap _Nigou_ pada Akashi kini.

“Ah.” _Nigou_ meringkuk di pangkuan Akashi dan seolah tak ingin lepas darinya.

“Kau pesan apa Akashi? Kutraktir!”

“Kau sok sekali hari ini, Kagami.” _Aomine_ _Daiki_ nyengir mengejek surai jingga itu. Akashi pun menoleh pada Kuroko.

“Bisa pesankan untukku?” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Seperti biasanya?”

“Ah.” Semuanya mengerjap tak percaya melihat bagaimana Akashi dan Kuroko dengan kompak seperti itu kini. _Mereka pasangan yang menyeramkan_!

“ _Nigou_ ~” Akashi hanya sibuk dengan mengusap kepala _Nigou_ yang meringkuk di pangkuannya, yang tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar pada Akashi.

Mereka pun mulai menikmati makanan dan obrolan bersama. Akashi dan Kuroko terlihat begitu bahagia antar satu sama lain. “ _Kalian tidak tertipu satu sama lain ternyata_.” Akashi melihat _Haizaki Shougo_ kembali mengunjungi mereka tanpa merasa menyesal di _Majiba_.

“ _Haizaki_!” _Nigou_ menggeram di pangkuan Akashi.

“Hoo~ mesra sekali! Kalian masih bisa bersama ternyata.” Haizaki hendak menyentuh Akashi hingga sebuah tangan menepisnya dengan kuat. Kuroko menggunakan _skill passing_ -nya dan berhasil membuat Haizaki mundur. “Kh!” Semuanya terkejut.

“Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Akashi- _kun_ lagi!” Akashi membelalakan matanya. Kuroko melakukan hal yang diluar dugaannya lagi. Haizaki menggertakan giginya.

“ _Kau_!” Kini Akashi yang menahan tangan Haizaki yang hendak memukul Kuroko.

“Aku harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu di tempat umum, _Haizaki Shougo_.” Haizaki terpaku melihat mata merah Akashi, yang tajam dan mencekam. Mata itu mengilat begitu indah. “Kau tak bisa seenaknya menyentuh apa yang jadi milikku.” Haizaki mundur dan mulai mengerang kesakitan saat cengkraman Akashi mengeras.

“Ck, kita belum selesai!” Haizaki melepas paksa cengkraman Akashi dan melihat pergelangan tangan Haizaki memerah karenanya. Setelah dirinya pergi, Kuroko merosot jatuh ke bawah.

“Kuroko!”

“Ku-kupikir Akashi- _kun_ akan diserangnya…” gumam Kuroko setelah ketegangan dan ketakutannya hilang begitu saja dengan kegigihannya tadi.

“Itu ucapanku. Kau sampai menggunakan _skill_ -mu untuk menepis tangannya.” Kuroko tertawa.

“Aku ingin melindungimu.” Akashi tersenyum lalu memeluknya.

“Kau sudah cukup melakukan banyak untukku.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, Akashi- _kun_.”

“Ah. _Tanoshimi ni shiteiruyo_.”

\----/-----------

Acara di _Majiba_ pun selesai dengan damai, walaupun kehadiran Haizaki cukup membuat Aomine dan Kagami kesal karena hampir mencelakai Akashi dan Kuroko lagi. “Akashi.” Yang dipanggil menoleh, mereka melihat Kagami dan Midorima menatap mereka dengan serius.

“Beritahu kami bila Haizaki kembali mengganggu kalian.”

“Ini bukan masalah kalian saja. Bila sesuatu terjadi lagi pada Akashi, atau pada Kuroko, aku yakin aku takkan memaafkan diriku.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kalian terlalu berlebihan, Kagami, Midorima. Tapi aku berterima kasih. Akan kuhubungi nanti.”

“Terima kasih, Midorima- _kun_ , Kagami- _kun_.” Keduanya mengangguk.

Dalam keadaan hening, Kuroko bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam diri Akashi. “Akashi- _kun_?”

“Hm?” Akashi melirik, melihat kekasihnya khawatir.

“Kau tidak apa-apa? Ekspresimu menyeramkan.”

“Benarkah?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Akashi- _kun_ melindungiku tadi.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Begitu?” Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

Mereka sampai apartemen, hingga Akashi berbalik dan menahan serangan. Lengan Akashi berdarah karenanya. “Kupikir kita bisa melakukannya di tempat yang lebih terang, Haizaki.”

“Heh, tempat gelap lebih asyik kau tahu!” Akashi menghindar sembari menarik Kuroko. Namun sayang, berkat tendangan Haizaki, mereka terlempar ke dalam rumah dengan keras.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko?”  

“ _Ha_ - _hai_ …Akashi- _kun_! Tanganmu!” Kuroko terkejut saat melihat luka di lengan Akashi akibat serangan dari Haizaki.

“Bukan masalah. Kita hadapi dulu yang disana.” Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh pada Haizaki yang memandang mereka dengan senyuman lebar penuh kepuasan.

“Kita harusnya menyelesaikan ini di lapangan, Haizaki- _san_!”

“Lapangan? Maksudmu basket? Aku gak tertarik! Lebih asyik melakukannya langsung pada kalian!” _Aku pikir Haizaki-san bersyukur Aomine-kun menyadarkannya_! Seseorang meraih tangan Haizaki dari belakangnya, mata mereka liar dan tajam, membuat Haizaki sendiri terkejut.

“Aomine…!” Keduanya terkejut melihat Aomine disana. Teman-teman mereka yang lainnya berada di _Majiba_ pun berdatangan.

“Berani sekali kau mengunjungi mereka seperti ini _nodayo_.”

“Aka- _chin_ ~ kutunggu _maiubou_ -ku ya~”

“Tentu, Murasakibara.” Murasakibara dan yang lainnya menarik dan membawa Haizaki jauh dari keduanya.

“Hei! Ini bukan urusanmu kan!”

“Ini urusan kami- _ssu_!”

“Kau menyentuh orang yang penting bagi kami!” Momoi pun menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko.

“Akashi- _kun_ , tanganmu!” Aomine dan Kagami melirik tajam mendengar hal itu. Mereka terlihat sudah siap masuk ke dalam _zone_.

“Tenanglah, kalian berdua!” ujar Akashi menenangkan dengan nada tinggi dimana Momoi dan Kuroko mulai mengobati lengannya.

“Bila sekali lagi terjadi, kurasa aku takkan menghentikan mereka, Akashi- _kun_.”

“Kuroko juga, jangan terpancing emosi.”

“Aku tak ingin mendengarnya dari Akashi- _kun_!” Akashi terkejut ketika Kuroko memandangnya dengan ekspresi hendak menangis. _Kuroko berusaha untuk tidak menangis_ _ternyata_. Akashi mendesah pelan.

Mereka akhirnya membawa Haizaki pergi dari sana. “Kise, jangan tinggalkan Momoi. Bila dia pulang, temani dia.”

“O-oh iya,” Kise pun membantu Momoi untuk membawa Akashi masuk ke dalam apertemen dimana Aomine dan yang lainnya mengurusi Haizaki terlebih dahulu. Setelah masuk, Akashi menoleh pada Kise dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“Bagaimana dengan mereka?” Tanya Akashi khawatir pada yang lainnya.

“Eh? Aku coba hubungi- _ssu_!” Kise pun menghubungi mereka saat Momoi dan Kuroko membalut luka Akashi.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_?”

“Ah. Hanya luka gores.”

“Kita periksa ke dokter besok.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut sebelum tersenyum menyerah.

“Baiklah.” Kise pun kembali setelah menelepon teman-temannya.

“Midorima- _cchi_ dibantu Takao- _kun_ mengurusi Haizaki, berusaha agar dia tak lagi mengincar kalian- _ssu_.”

“Maaf merepotkan kalian, Kise, Momoi.”

“Apa sih maksudmu, Akashi- _kun_? Sudah tugasku mendukung kalian!” Momoi mengatakannya dengan tegas, membuat sang kapten tersenyum.

“Aku tak ingin Kuroko- _cchi_ terluka juga sih~” ujar Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko.

“Sesak, Kise- _kun_.”

“Maaf, maaf.”

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, setelah Momoi mengobati luka di lengan Akashi pula, Aomine dan yang lainnya akhirnya datang ke apartemen. “Aomine.” Akashi bernafas lega melihat mereka baik-baik saja.

“Midorima yang mengurusnya. Dia akan datang nanti bersama Kagami.”

“Murasakibara datang dengan Himuro- _san_.” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir.

“Kita melibatkan banyak orang ya, Akashi- _kun_.”

“Ah…” Aomine menggaet Akashi dan Kuroko bersamaan.

“Apa sih? Kalian temanku, aku tak perlu ragu melakukan sesuatu untuk kalian bila aku ingin melakukannya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan!” Aomine menepuk-nepuk kepala surai merah itu dan menarik Kuroko pula bersama, walau dirinya tanpa sadar melakukannya. Anehnya, Akashi tidak marah sama sekali akan hal itu.

“Aomine- _kun_ …” Kuroko tersenyum.

“Kuroko- _cchi_ menyatukan kami lagi, aku senang sekali- _ssu_!” Akashi tersenyum. Momoi kembali menitikkan air mata bahagia dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

“ _Sorry_ kita terlambat.” Kagami pun datang bersama Himuro dan yang lainnya.

Mereka pun membicarakan banyak hal lagi di apartemen itu hingga masalah Haizaki. “Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi?”

“Ah, hanya luka gores.”

“Kita ke dokter besok.” Mata Kuroko berbinar tegas dimana yang lain terkejut melihat Kuroko bisa bersikap seperti itu.

“Aku mengerti.” Semua tertawa saat Kuroko membuat Akashi sang kapten menurut dengan mudahnya.

“Tapi, bagaimana Haizaki bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu dan Kuroko?” Akashi mengedikkan bahunya.

“Itu juga jadi pertanyaanku.”

“Kau tidak diserang saat masih di Kyoto?” Akashi menggeleng pelan. “Bagaimana dengan Kuroko?” Kuroko pun menggeleng.

“Aku sering bersama _Seirin_ dan yang lainnya. Kagami- _kun_ bisa jadi saksinya.” Akashi menoleh pada Kagami dan lelaki itu mengangguk membenarkan.

“Tenang saja, aku tak melakukan apapun pada Kuroko.”

“Aku tak menanyakannya, Kagami.” Mereka tertawa lagi saat Akashi mengatakannya dengan tenang dan ekspresi kesal terlukis di wajah Kagami. “Apa yang terjadi pada Haizaki?”

“Ng? Takao dan yang lain yang mengurusnya. Aku melihat timmu juga disini.”

“Begitu?” Akashi meraih ponselnya dan melihat _email_ dari tiga temannya, termasuk  _Mayuzumi Chihiro_. “Akan kutelepon balik mereka.” Saat Akashi berdiri, tangannya berhenti akibat bergandengan dengan Kuroko. “Kau mau ikut?” Kuroko mengangguk mantap. “Aku permisi sebentar.” Akashi beranjak ke luar ruang keluarga bersama Kuroko.

“Eeh? Kuroko- _cchi_ juga ikut- _ssu_?”

“Biarkan saja Kise.”

“Semuanya menghubungimu?” Tanya Kuroko saat Akashi melihat beragam _email_ di ponselnya. Terdengar di dalam mulai mengobrol asyik.

“Ah, yang paling cemas adalah Mibuchi.” Kuroko tertawa kecil.

“Mibuchi- _san_ cukup dekat denganmu sih ya, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Dia seperti Midorima saat di _Teikou_ dulu. Jadi wakil kaptenku di _Rakuzan_.” Kuroko tersenyum. “Ah, Mibuchi?”

“Sei- _chan_! Kudengar kalian diserang lagi? Di _Majiba_ juga?” Akashi tertawa dimana Kuroko kini menempelkan telinganya di ponsel yang dipegang Akashi.

“Ah, tapi kami baik-baik saja.”

“Bohong. Akashi- _kun_ terluka melindungiku.” Gerutu Kuroko kesal.

“Kuroko…” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kuroko- _kun_? Bagaimana dia menyerang kalian?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Akashi- _kun_ menyadari kehadirannya saat kami pulang ke apartemen.”

“Dia mengikuti kalian sampai kesana!?” Mibuchi terdengar terkejut.

“ _Hai_.” Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi yang tersenyum.

“Apa lukanya parah?”

“Tidak, tapi kami akan ke dokter besok. Bahaya bila mengandung racun.”

“Begitu. Syukurlah.” Mibuchi menghela nafas lega.

“Kuroko, kenapa jadi kau yang bicara?”

“Tidak apa-apa Sei- _chan_. Syukurlah kalian sudah baikan.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut, dimana jemari Kuroko menyentuh jemari Akashi. “Kupikir kalian berpisah…”

“HAMPIR.”

“Eh?” Mibuchi terkejut mendengar Akashi dan Kuroko mengatakannya bersamaan.

“Akashi- _kun_ berniat melepaskanku.”

“Sei- _chan_?!”

“Sudah kubilang kalau kau tak ingin aku disisimu.” Akashi berusaha membela diri sembari mendesah pelan.

“Aku ingin Akashi- _kun_ disisiku! Aku ingin bersamamu!”

“Jangan menangis Kuroko.”

“Gara-gara Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi mengusap air mata yang hendak jatuh dari mata Kuroko.

“Syukurlah, Sei- _chan_ …” gumam Mibuchi di seberang telepon.

“Mibuchi juga jangan ikutan…” Akashi mendesah pelan. “Kenapa jadi aku yang seolah disalahkan begini?” Kuroko pun memeluk Akashi. “Kuroko?”

“Sei- _chan_?” Mibuchi terkejut saat Akashi terdengar bingung di seberang.

“Kuroko tiba-tiba memelukku. Hei, jangan menangis.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan saat Akashi berusaha melihat ekspresi Kuroko kini wajahnya.

“Kuroko- _kun_ nempel sekali padamu ya, Sei- _chan_.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kau benar.” Akashi setuju dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

“Hei! Neleponnya sudah selesai?”

“Aku kangen Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_!” Kise ikut bersuara.

“Teman-temanmu disana, Sei- _chan_?”

“Ah. Mereka membantuku dan Kuroko perihal Haizaki.”

“Pantas saja tadi aku melihat Midorima- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_.”

“Ah, aku bersyukur mereka ada disampingku.”

“Itu benar, Sei- _chan_. Baiklah, nanti kita ngobrol lagi.”

“Ah, kuajak Kuroko lain kali.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Tentu. Kuroko- _kun_ , jaga Sei- _chan_ ya.” Tambah Mibuchi sebelum memutus teleponnya.

“ _Hai_.” Akashi terkejut melihat mata Kuroko berbinar tegas.

“ _Jaa ne_ ~” Akashi kembali sembari menarik Kuroko yang masih memeluknya.

“Lepas sebentar Kuroko.” Pinta Akashi pada Kuroko yang memeluknya itu.

“ _Iiya desu_.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kita pegangan saja.” Kuroko pun melepasnya dan meraih tangan Akashi. Wajahnya berbunga-bunga ketika keduanya kembali ke ruang keluarga.

“Hua?!” Kagami dan Aomine terkejut bersamaan.

“Kenapa wajahmu bahagia gitu, Tetsu? Jangan bilang kalian bercinta disana?” tambah Aomine sambil nyengir.

“Kenapa pikiranmu kotor sekali Aomine?” Akashi dan Kuroko pun duduk.

Setelah berbincang sebentar mereka pun pulang. “Akashi, sebaiknya kau kunci pintu, hanya untuk jaga-jaga.”

“Ah.” Akashi setuju.

“Kabari kami bila ada apa-apa _nanodayo_.”

“Kau yakin takkan merepotkan?” Kuroko menghampiri Akashi dan menempel di belakangnya.

“Apaan sih, Akashi- _cchi_!” Akashi membelalakan mata terkejut.

“Kau tak perlu sungkan pada kami.”

“Aku tak tahu kau bisa sungkan, Akashi.” Ujar Aomine sambil mengorek telinganya. “Kami siap membantu kapanpun.” Tambahnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

“Aku menyayangi kalian, Tetsu- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_!” Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Ah, terima kasih.”

Akashi duduk di sofa sembari membaca berkas-berkas kuliahnya. Kuroko menghampiri dengan kopi di tangan. “Apa yang kau baca?” Kuroko pun duduk dimana Akashi menerimanya.

“Berkas untuk acara selanjutnya. Karena aku mengikuti satu komite kampus, aku diberikan cukup banyak kerjaan tentangnya.” Akashi menyentuh daerah matanya.

“Mau kubantu?” Akashi melirik pada surai biru muda itu.

“Asal tak mengganggu kuliahmu.” Kuroko menoleh pada berkas yang dipegang Akashi.

“Aku bisa mengurus yang ini.” Tunjuknya setelah membaca-baca.

“Kau yakin?”

“ _Hai_.” Akashi pun mengambil berkas lainnya setelah melihat anggukan mantap sang kekasih bersurai biru langitnya itu.

“Ini datanya. Beritahu aku bila ada yang membuatmu bingung.”

“ _Hai_.” Kuroko mulai membacanya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Akashi. “Bagaimana tanganmu?”

“Tidak masalah. Kita akan ke dokter besok.” Kuroko mengangguk mantap. Kuroko melongok dan melihat Akashi mengeryit. Kuroko pun menunjuk dan membuat surai merah itu mengerjap terkejut. “Ini bagianmu?” Tanya Akashi setelah Kuroko selesai menjelaskan dengan detail dan lebih mudah dimengerti.

“ _Hai_. Bila Akashi- _kun_ ada pertanyaan, aku bisa membantumu.”

“Ah, _tanomu_. Lalu yang ini?” Akashi pun menyetujuinya dengan senyuman.

Kuroko dan Akashi pun mulai menikmati waktunya membahas perihal berkas kuliah bersama.

\----/-----------

Mereka berdua pun sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliah hingga suatu hari dimana Kuroko mengajak Akashi untuk jalan-jalan berdua. “Kencan?” Akashi mendongak dari sofa. Kemejanya terbuka dan terlihat keringat mengalir disana. Tanpa sadar Kuroko menelan ludah menahan diri melihat betapa seksinya hal itu baginya. _Kenapa melihat Akashi-kun yang seperti itu membuatku merasa sesuatu yang aneh_?

“ _Hai_. Karena waktu itu aku mengabaikan Akashi- _kun_ , jadi…” Akashi teringat bagaimana Kuroko menghindarinya hingga Akashi tak bisa bersamanya, walaupun dirinya sudah bekerja keras untuk itu. _Ah, soal itu_. “…ta-tapi kalau tak bisa pun-“

“Boleh saja.”.

“Eh?” Akashi tersenyum.

“ _Tetsuya_.” Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah. Wajah dipalingkannya karena malu. “Mau kemana?” Akashi pun bangkit berdiri, sembari melepas kemejanya beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

“Aku punya tempat yang bagus yang menyediakan _tofu_ kesukaanmu.” Ujar Kuroko dengan bangga.

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu ganti baju dulu.” Kuroko tersenyum puas.

Kuroko memilih pakaian untuk Akashi dan berakhir kembaran dengan Akashi. “Kau yakin tidak apa-apa bajunya seperti ini?” Tanya Akashi dengan alis terangkat.

“ _Hai_. Aku menyukainya.” Akashi mengerjap sebelum tersenyum.

“Baiklah, kalau Kuroko menyukainya.”

“Ah.” Akashi mengerjap bingung.

“Ada apa?” Kuroko berlari kembali ke atas dan membuat Akashi terheran-heran.

“Tunggu sebentar!” Beberapa menit kemudian Kuroko kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya.

“Apa itu?” Kuroko membukanya dan terlihat sebuah syal merah yang indah di dalamnya.

“Banyak hal yang terjadi, hingga aku lupa dengan apa yang kubeli waktu menunggu kepulangan Akashi- _kun_ dari kampus bersama yang lainnya. Kau mau menerimanya?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut sebelum mengambil isinya.

“Tentu, terima kasih, Kuroko.” Surai biru langit itu bisa melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi Akashi. _Syukurlah, Akashi-kun terlihat menyukainya_.

Selama perjalanan, keduanya diperhatikan oleh orang-orang. “Yang itu ganteng sekali.” Gumam salah seorang gadis yang melihat mereka berdua.

“Yang itu juga! Kelihatannya baik hati.” Tunjuk yang satunya pada Kuroko.

“Hei, ayo coba sapa!”

“Baju mereka kembaran lho!”

“Manis sekali~”

Akashi dan Kuroko tertawa saat mereka dibicarakan seperti itu oleh orang-orang yang mereka lewati. Akashi menikmati _tofu_ kesukaannya di tempat Kuroko sarankan dan berhasil membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. “Terima kasih Kuroko, enak sekali.”

“Akashi- _kun_.”

“Hm?” Akashi mendongak menatap mata biru langit kekasihnya.

“Biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku tak suka melihat Akashi- _kun_ bersedih dan terluka. Aku sadar aku telah menyakitimu dan aku tak sanggup bila kembali melakukannya. Akashi- _kun_ sudah menerimaku, maka aku ingin menerima Akashi- _kun_ sepenuhnya. Maka itu, jangan ucapkan terima kasih untuk segala hal yang kuberikan padamu. Aku tak pantas menerima semuanya. Ucapkanlah saat kau benar-benar ingin. Malahan aku sendiri belum mengatakannya pada Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko menggenggam tangan Akashi, dengan senyuman di wajahnya. “Ini bukan perpisahan, ini permintaanku. Aku tak ingin melihat Akashi- _kun_ memikul semuanya sendirian lagi, memaksakan diri lagi, juga menerima semuanya sendirian. Biarkan aku memikulnya juga. Aku akan membagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihanku padamu juga. Seperti kataku waktu itu, aku ingin menjadi tempat dimana kau bisa menjadi dirimu seutuhnya.” _Kuroko_ … Akashi pun menyentuh pipi Kuroko.

“Kau selalu menjadi tempatku pulang, Kuroko.” Pipi Kuroko memerah. _Akashi-kun terlalu baik_.

“Aku pun ingin, agar Akashi- _kun_ menjadi tempatku pulang dan tempatku bisa menjadi diriku sepenuhnya.” Akashi pun tersenyum.

Mereka pun beranjak pulang dan mampir ke sebuah toko roti. Akashi menggandeng Kuroko walau lelaki itu sedang sibuk memilih roti. “Akashi- _kun_?” Yang dipanggil menoleh.

“Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bagus, jangan jauh-jauh dariku.” Ujarnya pelan.

“Ah, _hai_.” Keduanya bergandengan tangan sambil memilih roti. “Akashi- _kun_ mau yang ini?” Tanya Kuroko yang kini fokus pada roti di depannya.

“Apa itu manis?” Kuroko terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Akashi.

“Kurasa tidak terlalu. Akashi- _kun_ tidak terlalu suka manis?” Tanya Kuroko saat mendengar pertanyaan Akashi.

“Ah, aku tak biasa.” Jawabnya singkat.

“Baiklah.” Kuroko pun membeli sekantong dan beranjak pulang. Mereka sampai dengan selamat dimana Akashi mengunci pintu depan. “Kau menguncinya?”

“Midorima menyarankannya dan aku setuju.” Akashi pun menghampiri Kuroko dan membantu Kuroko membawanya. “Kunci jendela jug-“

“Kurasa itu tidak perlu.” Akashi melirik tajam dan mendorong Kuroko pelan ke belakangnya. “Ini sudah jadi tempatku untuk menghancurkan kalian.” Akashi menggertakan giginya.

“ _Aku berharap aku bertubuh besar seperti Kagami_.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut, tangannya mencengkram kaos Akashi. Surai merah itu menoleh dan hanya melihat Kuroko membenamkan wajah di punggungnya. Haizaki muncul dan menghampiri Akashi perlahan.

“Apa sebaiknya aku menyentuhmu juga, _Akashi Seijuurou_?” Haizaki mengangkat dagu Akashi. Akashi melirik pada pintu yang terkunci olehnya tadi. _Gawat, aku tak sengaja menguncinya._ Haizaki mengambil langkah dan mata Akashi berubah. Itu _Emperor Eye_. Akashi memprediksi gerakannya dan berhasil membuatnya jatuh. Haizaki mulai bergerak lagi dan menjatuhkan Akashi, menjauhkannya dari Kuroko. Haizaki yang hendak bergerak membuat Akashi mengantisipasi dan menendang kakinya dan membuatnya tersungkur. Kuroko kembali menghampiri Akashi dan berdiri di belakangnya. Haizaki kembali menyerang namun gerakan Akashi membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Gerakan itu adalah gerakannya yang biasa dilakukan saat bermain basket, _ankle_ _break_. Kuroko membelalakan matanya terpukau, melihat Akashi bisa menggunakannya selain saat pertandingan. “Kau harus tahu tempatmu, _Haizaki Shougo_.”  

“AKASHI!!” dobrakan di pintu apartemen mereka terdengar dan membuat Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh bersamaan.

“Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari, Aomine, Kagami?” Haizaki yang kakinya lemah itu berusaha untuk bangkit.

“Kau masih saling mengirim _email_ dengan Midorima bukan? Midorima menyadari bahwa kau tak membalasnya lagi.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Aku lupa.” Akashi meraih ponselnya dan melihat teman-temannya sudah memanggil. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Kalian ini benar-benar _nodayo_.” Midorima menoleh pada Kuroko. “Aku takkan berusaha mengambilnya darimu, Kuroko.” Akashi melirik ke belakang dan melihat Kuroko mengangguk. Aomine dibantu Kise membawa keluar Haizaki dari apartemen itu.

“Kenapa kalian harus terus menggangguku?!” gerutu kesal Haizaki.

“Kau yang sebaiknya berhenti, Haizaki.” Ujar Aomine dengan nada kesal. “Kau masih belum cukup kutonjok waktu itu hah?” tambah Aomine dengan nada tinggi.

“Hah?” lelaki itu menoleh pada mereka yang menarik dirinya secara kasar.

“Kami takkan segan melakukan apapun bila kau berani melakukannya lagi.” Mata mereka menunjukkan siap masuk _zone_ dan menghabisi Haizaki di tempat itu juga. Haizaki menyerah karena tujuannya kemari bukan untuk dihabisi. Midorima menoleh dan melihat Kuroko masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Akashi.

“Aku sungguh-sungguh, Kuroko.” Akashi hanya mengerjap bingung saat Midorima bersikeras pada Kuroko.

“Aku sungguh berterima kasih.” Ujar Akashi pada mereka yang datang.

“Ah.” Mereka pun pergi dan kembali membiarkan Kuroko dan Akashi berdua saja kini. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

“Kuroko? Apa kau marah?” Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kalau begitu lihat aku.” Kuroko melangkah mundur dan Akashi berbalik. Dirinya terkejut melihat ekspresi Kuroko. “Kau kesal ternyata.”

“Akashi- _kun_ menghancurkan rotinya.” Gerutu surai biru langit itu dengan sekantong roti di tangannya, pipi menggembung menggemaskan.

“Maafkan aku.” Kuroko memeluk Akashi. “Kuroko?” Akashi mengerjap bingung.

“Tapi aku takut, Akashi- _kun_ akan disentuhnya juga.” Akashi melihat bahu Kuroko bergetar. Akashi pun tersenyum lalu menyentuh pipi Kuroko.

“Kau mau menyentuhku kalau begitu?” Tanya Akashi dengan nada menggoda.

“Eh?” Kuroko melihat senyuman lembut di wajah Akashi.

“Aku takkan membiarkannya menyentuhku, juga menyentuhmu.” Akashi mengelus pipi Kuroko. Pipi Kuroko pun merona merah.

“Aku mau.” Akashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kuroko sebelum menciumnya dengan lembut.

Akashi dan Kuroko pun kembali mengerjakan kegiatan untuk acara bersama. Kuroko berpartisipasi dan ikut satu komite yang sama dengan Akashi agar bisa membantunya. Akashi yang sibuk terpaksa disuapi Kuroko dengan roti yang mereka beli saat dirinya tidak beranjak dari pekerjaannya. Jam 12 malam pun terlihat dan Kuroko mengajak Akashi untuk tidur. “Jam berapa jadwalmu besok?”

“Selesai jam empat.” Akashi berpikir sebentar. “Mau pulang bareng?” Kuroko tegang menunggu jawaban sang kekasih.

“Aku selesai jam lima. Mau menungguku?” Kuroko mengangguk semangat.

“Kau khawatir akan kedatangan Haizaki- _san_?” ujar Kuroko sambil mengunci pintu dan Akashi mengunci jendela.

“Ah. Pastikan kau tidak sendirian saat aku tak disisimu, Kuroko.” Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu tersenyum.

“ _Hai_.” Akashi berbaring dan mendesah pelan sambil memandang langit-langit. Kuroko beringsut ke sampingnya. “Akashi- _kun_ takkan menyentuhku?”

“Hm?” Akashi melihat Kuroko menatapnya penuh harap. “Kau ingin kusentuh sekarang?” Kuroko terdiam, lalu mengangguk. Wajahnya memerah. Akashi berbalik menghadap Kuroko, menarik dagunya perlahan dan mulai mengecupnya. Kuroko mulai mengerang saat ciuman Akashi memanas. Akashi menarik Kuroko dalam pelukannya dan mendorong kepalanya lebih dekat. Wajah Kuroko memerah dan nafas mereka terasa cepat.

“A-Akashi- _kun_ …” Kuroko mulai memanggilnya, sekaligus ingin lepas sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. Namun Akashi tak mengizinkannya, lidahnya bergerak cepat dan penuh nafsu menyentuh miliknya. “…A-Akashi- _kun_ …” _Bagaimana? Kau suka?_ Kuroko membelalakan matanya. Akashi berhenti saat merasa Kuroko berhenti membalas ciumannya.

“Kuroko?” Akashi melihat tubuh Kuroko gemetar dan matanya memandang kosong. “Ada apa?” Akashi mencoba menyadarkannya dengan menggerakkan pundaknya. Namun kini dirinya bingung, apa yang dilakukannya tak membuatnya sadar kembali. Akashi mendesah pelan. _Apa ciumannya tadi terlalu kasar? Apa itu mengingatkannya pada Haizaki_? Dirinya mengecup bibir Kuroko lembut dan kini mata biru langit itu kembali. Kuroko merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan dari sentuhan Akashi. “Ah, kau baik-baik saja?” Akashi mengelus lembut Kuroko.

“A-Akashi- _kun_ …” gumamnya pelan di balik mata penuh air mata itu.

“Kau teringat pada ciuman Haizaki?” Kuroko membelalakan matanya dan Akashi melihat air mata itu mulai jatuh perlahan. “Tenang, aku takkan menyalahkanmu. Ceritakan.” Kuroko memandang mata merah itu, tajam sekaligus lembut. Akashi menyeka air mata yang siap jatuh itu lagi.

“Tadi… seperti ciumannya…” Akashi mengerjap terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

“Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Kau lebih suka yang mana?” Tanya Akashi seolah sedang meminta pendapat tentang sebuah rasa.

“Eh?” Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Aku punya dua cara berciuman.” Kuroko melihat kebanggaan di mata merah kekasihnya itu.

“Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Karena Akashi- _kun_ pernah menjadi dua orang jadi ciumanmu rasanya juga ada dua?” Kuroko mengeryit kesal mendengar pertanyaan Akashi.

“Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku.” Akashi melihat Kuroko kesal karenanya.

“Lalu apa karena Akashi- _kun_ sudah berpengalaman jadi kau menanyakan rasanya?” tambah Kuroko masih dengan ekspresi penuh kekesalan.

“Kuroko. Dengarkan aku dulu.” Kuroko masih memasang ekspresi kesal. Akashi mendesah pelan. “Aku bukan orang yang pandai berciuman, walau orang yang kucium mungkin merasa begitu.” Ujar Akashi menjelaskan perlahan.

“Eh?” Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Kau lupa? Ciuman pertamaku itu denganmu, bukankah itu berlaku juga untukmu?” Tanya Akashi dengan alis terangkat.

“Ah.” Kuroko teringat ciuman mereka saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya.

“Ciumanku berbeda karena aku punya cara sendiri.” Ujar Akashi mulai menjelaskan.

“Cara?” Kuroko mengeryit bingung saat Akashi menjelaskan.

“Kau-lah yang seharusnya merasakannya, karena hanya kau orang yang kucium selama ini.” Wajah Kuroko memerah. “Saat aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia, aku akan menciummu dengan lembut. Saat aku merasa ingin sekali atau bernafsu, aku akan menciummu seperti tadi, liar dan lupa segalanya. Itu yang kumaksud dua cara.” Kuroko mengangguk. “Namun kelihatannya kau lebih menyukai ciumanku yang lembut hm?” wajah Kuroko memerah.

“I-itu karena ciuman liar Akashi- _kun_ mengingatkanku pada ciuman Haizaki- _san_.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Kalau kejadian itu tak terjadi… aku pasti akan baik-baik saja menghadapinya…jadi maafkan aku,” Kuroko melirikkan matanya ke arah lain, wajahnya memerah padam. Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku akan membuatmu lupa dengan ciuman Haizaki itu.”

“Eh?” Akashi tersenyum semakin lebar.

“Aku akan membuatmu ingat bahwa itulah ciumanku bukan ciumannya.” Kuroko tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, namun dirinya mengharapkan hal itu. Kuroko ingin melupakan sentuhan dan ciuman dari Haizaki. Dirinya hanya ingin mengetahui ciuman yang biasa diberikan Akashi untuknya.

\----/-----------

Mereka tak berhenti sampai disitu, pertama kalinya Kuroko merasakan sentuhan lembut langsung dari Akashi. Kuroko berada di bawahnya saat Akashi mengecup tubuh Kuroko selain bibirnya. Kuroko mengerang dan Akashi memintanya menyebutkan namanya, setiap kali merasakan kenikmatan itu. Akashi benar-benar menyentuhnya begitu lembut, sehingga terkadang Kuroko merasa dirinya terlalu terlena karenanya. Tubuh mereka bersentuhan, telanjang dada. Kuroko melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Akashi dan menggumamkan namanya. Hal itu membuat Akashi ingin menyentuh Kuroko lebih banyak lagi. “Ah!” Akashi berhasil membuat Kuroko merasa nikmat, dengan terus menggerakkan bagian pentingnya di bagian penting milik Kuroko sendiri. “A-Akashi- _kun_! A-aku…!”

“Keluarkan, Kuroko.” Bisik Akashi lembut. “Beritahu aku kenikmatan itu.”

“Ahh!” Akashi dibasahi oleh apa yang jadi kenikmatan Kuroko. Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang cepat setelah berhasil mengeluarkannya. Mereka tak melepas pelukan. Akashi menjilatinya saat melihat benda yang keluar dari milik Kuroko berwarna putih dan hangat terasa di jemarinya dan merasakan bagaimana Kuroko menunjukkan kenikmatan dari sentuhannya. Wajah Kuroko memerah dan basah oleh keringat seperti dirinya. “A-apa Akashi- _kun_ pernah melakukan ini…?” tanyanya dengan wajah memerah itu, ragu pada sang kekasih.

“Hm? Tidak, kau yang pertama.” Akashi mengatakannya dengan tenang walau keringat membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya yang berbidang dan lebar.

“Eh?” Kuroko menatap mata merah yang menyiratkan keliaran itu.

“Aku hanya ingin kau yang pertama dan terakhir untukku, _Tetsuya_.” Ucapan itu membuat wajah Kuroko memerah dan dirinya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Akashi.

“Akashi- _kun_ sungguhan melamarku?” Akashi tertawa kecil saat Kuroko menggumamkan hal itu di dadanya.

“Kalau begitu ayo menikah.” Ajak Akashi.

“Semudah itu?!” Akashi tersenyum melihat reaksi Kuroko.

“Tentu tidak, Kuroko. Tapi, aku sungguh ingin bersamamu. Aku baru merasa sebahagia ini.” Kuroko melihat wajah Akashi yang penuh keringat itu menunjukkan ekspresi lega. Seolah usahanya untuk bersama Kuroko kini berbuah manis. Akashi berjuang seperti dirinya dulu dan dirinya kini.

“Lagi, Akashi- _kun_ ,” gumam Kuroko pelan.

“Hm?” Akashi melihat Kuroko yang menatapnya serius dengan wajah memerah.

“Aku mau lagi.” Wajah Akashi kini ikut memerah, namun senyuman menyertainya.

“Katakan bila kau ingin berhenti. Karena besok kita kuliah.” Kuroko pun tersenyum.

Kuroko membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Akashi begitu dekat dengannya. Kegiatan semalam membuat keduanya kelelahan dimana Akashi membuat Kuroko menerima kenikmatannya sebanyak tiga kali. Wajah Kuroko memerah padam. _Aku malu, ini pertama kalinya dan juga dengan Akashi_ - _kun_! Gerakan Kuroko membuat Akashi terbangun. “Ah, maaf,” namun Akashi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

“ _Ohayou_ , Kuroko.” Wajah Kuroko memerah melihat senyuman lembut itu. Akashi bangkit duduk dan mengusap matanya. “Apa kegiatan semalam melelahkanmu?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Kuroko kembali menggeleng menjawabnya. “Syukurlah.” Kuroko ikut bangkit dan mengecup Akashi.

“ _Ohayou_ , Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali, terkejut.

“Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya hm?” Tanya Akashi dengan seringai menggoda.

“Eh?! Bu-bukan itu!” Akashi tersenyum melihat Kuroko yang panik dengan wajah memerah. “Lain kali,” tambahnya. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mengerjap menatapnya.

“Giliran Akashi- _kun_.” Yang dimaksud membelalakan matanya.

“Memangnya kau bisa?” tanyanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

“Te-tentu saja tidak!” Akashi tertawa, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat rona merah menghiasi pipi Akashi.

“Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya.” Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar Akashi mengatakannya. Seolah seperti janji sehabis menikah, Akashi menyerahkan hal itu pada Kuroko.

Akashi dan Kuroko sarapan sebelum siap berangkat kuliah bersama. Kuroko masih tak bisa fokus saat dirinya sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka berdua di kampus. “Kuroko, lupakan ucapanku tadi dan berkonsentrasi-lah.” Ujar Akashi saat melihat gerakan Kuroko yang tidak fokus dan memerah padam.

“Mana mungkin bisa!” Kuroko terus teringat kejadian semalam dan juga ucapan Akashi. Setelah berhasil menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan kuliah, Akashi kembali bertanya.

“Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku tadi pagi?”

“Eh?” Mata Akashi menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Kuroko menunduk malu. “Apa nggak boleh?” tanyanya malu-malu. Akashi terkejut melihat reaksi Kuroko. “Memangnya tak boleh aku menciummu?” Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Tentu boleh. Hanya saja jarang sekali kau yang melakukannya duluan.” Kuroko menatap lurus padanya dengan wajah memerah.

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu cium aku.” Ucap Kuroko dengan polosnya.

“Disini?” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya dengan rona merah.

“Setiap pagi! Berikan aku ciuman selamat pagi!” Akashi mengerjap dua kali lalu tertawa. “Ini tidak lucu!” gerutunya pada Akashi yang menertawakannya.

“Baiklah Kuroko.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung. “Kuberikan ciuman selamat tidur dan selamat pagi untukmu.” Wajah Kuroko memerah. Namun dirinya senang, Kuroko bisa terus membuat Akashi tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu. _Beginikah rasanya dicintai dan diperlakukan penting oleh orang yang dicintai_? Kuroko menyentuh pipi Akashi dan membuat surai merah itu terkejut. “Ada apa?” tanyanya.

“Aku ingin lebih sering lagi membuat Akashi- _kun_ bisa tertawa seperti itu.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kau selalu bisa, Kuroko.” Ujar surai merah itu.

“Akashi- _kun_ biasa diberi ciuman seperti itu?” Tanya Kuroko sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi polos. Akashi melirikkan matanya ke samping atas kanan.

“Kurasa dari ibuku.” Jawabnya.

“Pantas saja kau lembut dan tenang.” Kuroko mengatakannya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Akashi mengerjap bingung. “Akashi- _kun_ memang baik.” Tambah Kuroko dengan polosnya. Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Terima kasih.”


	12. Day 12 - Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari Valentine datang. Akashi seperti biasa, populer, tampan, pintar, dan perfect, mendapat coklat segunung. Berbeda dengan Kuroko. Walaupun begitu, Akashi hanya menginginkan satu dari sang kekasih tercinta.

Hari _valentine_ pun mendekat, _Kiseki no Sedai_ akan merayakannya bersama-sama di tempat kediaman _Akashi Seijuurou_ dan _Kuroko Tetsuya_. Keduanya pergi ke dokter setelah kejadian _Haizaki Shougo_ , namun dokter meyakinkan bahwa luka di tangan Akashi hanyalah luka gores biasa yang tidak mengandung racun dan sebagainya. Hal itu membuat Kuroko begitu bahagia sehingga Akashi bingung harus melakukan apa. Akashi pun membelikannya _vanilla milkshake_ untuk membuatnya tenang.

Sebelum pulang, Akashi dan Kuroko janjian bertemu di perpustakaan. Kuroko ingin membahas perihal acara yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan, acara _valentine_. Perpustakaan sudah sepi dan Kuroko salah karena sedang sendirian. Kuroko khawatir Akashi akan memarahinya bila terjadi sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu kembali membekap mulut Kuroko, dirinya menoleh dan kembali melihat _Haizaki_ di belakangnya. Tangannya lebih besar dari milik Akashi dan lebih kasar. Kuroko tak menyukainya. Kuroko lebih menyukai tangan Akashi, yang menyentuhnya lembut. “He-hentikan!” Kuroko berusaha berbalik hingga dirinya menabrak seseorang di belakang. “Ma-maaf-!”

“Sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa kau sebaiknya tak mengganggu kami, _Haizaki_?” Kuroko melihat mata merah Akashi mengilat tajam. Surai merah itu memeluk Kuroko.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Akashi tak melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko, dan itu membuat lelaki biru langit itu tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

“Pahlawanmu sudah datang ya? Sayang sekali.” Haizaki melangkah pergi. “Tadinya aku berpikir untuk bermain sebentar denganmu.” Akashi menggertakan giginya.

“Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh apa yang jadi milikku lagi.” Kuroko terkejut merasakan pelukan Akashi mengerat. Namun itu sungguh membuatnya bahagia. Haizaki melangkah pergi dan Kuroko bisa menghela nafas lega. Kuroko langsung berbalik.

“A-Akashi- _kun_ -!” Kuroko terkejut melihatnya dicium Akashi. Tentu saja Akashi pasti khawatir, mengetahui dirinya sendirian dan berhasil ditangkap Haizaki. Akashi mendesah pelan setelah melepas ciumannya.

“Kau hampir membuat jantungku lepas, Kuroko. Sudah kubilang jangan sendirian bukan?” Perlakuan Akashi selalu bisa membuatnya senang. Setiap hal kecil hingga waktu bersamanya, Kuroko merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada Akashi. Dirinya tak menyesal ingin bersama Akashi, tak menyesal bahwa dirinya mencintai lelaki bersurai merah ini. Kuroko beringsut memeluknya. “Kuroko?” Akashi mengerjap bingung Kuroko memeluknya balik. Senyuman merekah di wajah Kuroko, dan memeluk hangat sang kekasih. Kejadian di perpustakaan tak menghentikannya untuk saling waspada terhadap satu sama lain. Akashi dan Kuroko dianggap sebagai pasangan yang tak terpisahkan. Tidak bisa dipisahkan di sekitar kampus.

Hari _valentine_ mendekat dan mereka sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak coklat dari mahasiswi di kampus dan gadis diluar kampus. Karena tak bisa memakan semuanya, Akashi dan Kuroko setuju untuk memberikannya pada _Murasakibara Atsushi_. “Kau berniat memberikan coklat pada seseorang, Kuroko?” Tanya Akashi yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di sofa ruang keluarga mereka.

“Aku memberikannya untukmu.” Ujarnya datar.

“Oh, aku senang mendengarnya.” Akashi hanya tersenyum.

“Syukurlah.” Akashi pun menutup bukunya.

“Apa di gedungmu ada acara tertentu?” Tanya Akashi yang bersandar pada sofa.

“Eh? Kurasa acara _valentine_ besar-besaran itu.” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir.

“Sama.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kau diminta melakukan sesuatu?”Akashi melirik Kuroko yang sudah menatapnya.

“Jadi orang yang menerima coklat.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Akashi- _kun_ akan dapat lebih banyak coklat lagi dari ini?” Akashi tertawa melihat reaksi Kuroko itu, yang tidak percaya akan tumpukan coklat pemberian mahasiswi di gedungnya dan gedung Akashi sendiri.

“Walaupun aku hanya akan menerimanya darimu.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya.

“Jangan menggodaku.” Gerutu Kuroko kesal.

“Aku tidak bohong.” Kuroko teringat ucapan Akashi saat Haizaki menyerang mereka di depan apartemen. Kuroko pun menghampiri Akashi dan memeluknya dari belakang. “Hm?”

“Akashi- _kun_ , kau ingat apa yang kau katakan saat Haizaki- _san_ menyerang kita? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?” Akashi mengerjap bingung saat Kuroko menanyakannya.

“Hal itu? Yang mana?” Tanya Akashi.

“…bahwa kau berharap tubuhmu sebesar Kagami- _kun_.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Aku tak tahu kau mendengarnya.” Kuroko mengangguk pelan. “Apa itu membuatmu kecewa?” tanyanya.

“ _Hai_.” Akashi mendengar Kuroko menjawabnya tanpa ragu.

“Setidaknya memiliki tubuh lebih besar bisa melindungimu.” Kuroko mengeryit.

“Aku mau Akashi- _kun_ yang seperti ini.” Akashi mendengar Kuroko mengatakannya dengan tegas. “Aku tak mau yang lain.” Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya.

“Baiklah, maafkan aku.” Akashi menyentuh lengan yang memeluknya itu. “Aku salah, maafkan aku.” Kuroko mengangguk mantap walau ekspresinya masih kesal. Akashi pun tersenyum. “Aku tahu aku masih bisa melindungimu.” Kini Kuroko menoleh dan menatap iris merah Akashi. “Dengan caraku sendiri.” Kata-kata itu menenangkan hati Kuroko. Dirinya tak ingin Akashi yang lain. Dirinya hanya ingin Akashi yang dikenalnya sejak smp, dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk bermain basket. Dan kini, memberinya kesempatan untuk bersamanya sedekat ini.

Hari _valentine_ pun datang, namun sayang, rencana keduanya untuk menghabiskan hari itu bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_ gagal karena mereka punya acara masing-masing. Keduanya pulang dalam keadaan lelah. Kuroko duduk di kasur dengan wajah kesal. “Pada akhirnya Akashi- _kun_ dapat coklat lagi.” Akashi yang melepas syal-nya pemberian dari Kuroko menoleh melihat sang kekasih menggerutu kesal.

“Kau cemburu?” tanyanya dengan polos.

“Tidak.” Kuroko menggumamkan, ‘ _Akashi-kun bodoh_ ’ dengan nada pelan, walau ekspresinya menunjukkan dia kesal. Akashi pun duduk di samping Kuroko.

“Aku cemburu, melihat Kuroko menerima coklat dari seorang gadis.” Ujarnya dengan senyuman.

“Aku hanya menerimanya dari Momoi- _san_.” Akashi tertawa kecil saat Kuroko membalasnya.

“Bukankah kau dapat coklat dari mahasiswi gedungmu?” tambah Akashi dengan nada menggoda.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko menggerutu.

“Apa ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?” Akashi senang melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang panik dan memerah karena digoda olehnya.

“Ada, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku sudah punya Akashi- _kun_. Tunggu, hentikan!” Akashi tertawa dan mengecup Kuroko sekali.

“Lalu coklatku?” Kuroko mendengus dan mengambil miliknya.

“Kau meminta coklat karena tahu aku pasti memberimu bukan?” ujarnya sembari mengambil coklatnya. Akashi tersenyum senang. “Kalau begitu ini, terimalah.” Akashi membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika melihat coklat itu berbeda, dibungkus rapih dan aromanya yang lembut mengumbar keluar darinya. Wajah Kuroko memerah. “I-ini pertama kalinya aku membuat coklat, lagipula coklat buatan cowok, kedengarannya aneh. Aku tak tahu ini sesuai dengan Akashi- _kun_ atau tidak rasanya, tapi aku sudah mencicipinya kok. Kuharap Akashi- _kun_ mau-“ ucapan Kuroko terhenti saat dirinya dipeluk Akashi. “umm, Akashi- _kun_?”

“Aku memang tahu kau akan memberiku coklat.” Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah. “Namun aku tak tahu kau akan membuatkannya langsung untukku.” Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Akashi karena memerah malu. “Aku senang sekali, Kuroko.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. Kuroko berhasil membuat Akashi merasa senang karena hal kecil pemberiannya. Akashi pun mengambilnya. “Terima kasih.” Kuroko tersenyum saat Akashi menyentuh pipinya. “Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal, maafkan aku,”

“Eh? Apa maksud-mm?!” Kuroko terkejut saat Akashi menciumnya.

“Sebelum memakan coklatnya, aku ingin memakanmu lebih dulu.”

“Tung-Akashi- _kun_!!”

Setelah 20 menit berlalu, Akashi pun akhirnya memakan coklat buatan Kuroko. “Kau mau kubalas apa saat _White Day_?” Kuroko mendesah pelan saat Akashi menanyakannya.

“Aku tak perlu balasan.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

“Kau yakin?” Akashi menyodorkan coklat buatan Kuroko padanya dan membuat lelaki surai biru langit itu melahapnya.

“Bersama Akashi- _kun_ sudah cukup.” Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Kau membuatku ingin menciummu lagi, Kuroko.” Godanya sembari mengelus pipi Kuroko lembut.

“Hentikan! Akashi- _kun_ membuat jantungku bisa lepas kapan saja!” Kuroko menolak dengan mencengkram wajah Akashi saat surai merah itu menariknya mendekat.

“Kalau begitu pakai coklat ini.” Goda Akashi sembari menyodorkan coklat buatannya.

“Ini bukan _pocky game_!!”

Akashi pun membalas coklat _valentine_ pemberian Kuroko di _White Day_ dengan coklat _vanilla_ dan _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya dari _Majiba_. “Akashi- _kun_ ,” ujar rambut biru langit itu memanggil kekasihnya. Kuroko tersenyum padanya saat sang kekasih menoleh padanya. “ _I love you_.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut sebelum tersenyum.

“ _I love you too_.”


	13. Day 13 - Kuroko Tetsuya's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko jatuh sakit lagi akibat dehidrasi. Walaupun begitu, Akashi dan Kiseki no Sedai tidak membiarkan sang bayangan begitu saja, mereka malah memanjakannya! *chu

Hari itu _Kiseki no Sedai_ bermain basket di salah satu lapangan luar di Universitas Tokyo yang dimasuki _Akashi Seijuurou_ dan _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_. Kuroko yang sudah dua tahun berpacaran dan tinggal bersama pun masih bermain basket bersama seperti biasanya. _Aomine Daiki_ melihat Kuroko yang duduk di bangku bernafas terlalu cepat dan wajahnya agak memerah. “Tetsu, kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya khawatir, pada orang yang pernah menjadi bayangannya di lapangan itu.

“Eh?” Kuroko mendongak saat melihat Aomine bersama seorang gadis bersurai merah muda di sampingnya kini.

“Kau kepanasan?” Tanya gadis itu, yang dikenal sebagai _Momoi Satsuki_.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Momoi- _san_ , Aomine- _kun_.” Yang dimaksud berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan. Walau begitu, Kuroko sendiri memang merasa baik-baik saja.

“Begitu?” Sementara itu, seseorang dengan surai merah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, sekaligus melihat keadaan Kuroko sebelum mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

Mereka terus bermain hingga siang hari. Saat itu memang panas, dimana sebentar lagi musim panas. Kuroko membungkuk dengan keadaan terlihat parah dan wajah yang terlihat pucat. “Habis ini mau ke _Majiba_?” Tanya _Kagami Taiga_ yang mengobrol dengan Aomine. Kini lelaki bersurai jingga gelap tinggi itu sedang berlibur di Jepang setelah berlatih keras selama empat tahun lebih di Amerika untuk menjadi pemain NBA.

“Boleh juga, kau yang traktir!” ujar rambut biru itu dengan seringai senang.

“Enak saja! Aku hanya mengajakmu dan bukan mentraktirmu!” Aomine tertawa.

“Tetsu- _kun_?” Momoi kebingungan melihat Kuroko yang ngos-ngosan di bangku. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah tertutupi handuk miliknya sendiri. Akashi menghampiri sambil mengusap lehernya yang berkeringat dengan handuk kecilnya yang berwarna hitam. Akashi mengambil botol minumnya dan duduk di samping Kuroko.

“Minumlah.” Kuroko menerimanya. Akashi pun meminta handuk lain pada Momoi dan mulai menyeka keringat Kuroko. Akashi melihat nafas anak itu cepat dan wajahnya memerah. Matanya memandang kosong. Surai biru langit itu hanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Akashi padanya. _Kiseki no Sedai_ memandangi apa yang sedang dilakukan Akashi pada Kuroko di bangku. Mereka terlihat seperti biasanya, sesama pemain basket, walaupun sebenarnya sedang berpacaran. Tangan Akashi yang tadinya basah oleh keringat dirinya basuh dengan air dingin.

“Akashi- _kun_?” Momoi bingung akan apa yang dilakukan Akashi.

“Tidak apa-apa, Momoi.” Akashi membalikkan tubuh Kuroko menghadap padanya. Tangan dingin itu kini menyentuh pipi Kuroko dan Akashi melihat ekspresi yang sudah diduganya. _Seperti yang dilakukan Kuroko pertama kali saat mengetahui Akashi sakit_.

 _Nyaman sekali_ … gumam Kuroko dalam hatinya. Matanya terpejam terlena merasakan kenyamanan itu. “Ah.” Beberapa dari mereka sudah menyadari apa maksud yang dilakukan Akashi pada Kuroko kini. 

“Kuro- _chin_ belum minum air semenjak istrahat pertama.” Ujar _Murasakibara Atsushi_ kini dengan _snack_ di tangannya dan melihat mata Kuroko terbuka. Tangan Akashi yang dingin masih membuatnya nyaman.

“Kau kena dehidrasi ya, Tetsu.” Kuroko melirikkan matanya pada Aomine.

“Benarkah…?” di samping Kuroko, Akashi sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Momoi. Tangannya masih menyentuh pipi Kuroko dan tak berniat untuk lepas.

“Basket olahraga yang cukup melelahkan Kuroko- _cchi_! Walaupun menyenangkan- _ssu_.” Kuroko dan Aomine mengangguk setuju bersamaan.

“Karena itu kau hanya memperhatikannya tadi, Akashi.” Midorima menyimpulkan.

“Ah.” Akashi kini menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi Kuroko dan semakin membuat Kuroko merasa nyaman. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Aku tak tahu kalau Kuroko kena dehidrasi,” gumam _Kagami_ melihat Kuroko masih menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Akashi.

“Sebagai pemain basket, aku harus memperhatikan teman se-tim yang bermain denganku.”

“Aka- _chin_ juga melihat tim musuh kan?” Akashi tersenyum bangga.

“Ah.” Kuroko kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi.

“Tetsu- _kun_!” Akashi mengganti tangannya yang sudah menghangat dengan yang satu lagi, yang juga dingin.

“Kurasa, sebaiknya kita pulang. Tidak menarik bila kau meneruskan permainan yang membuatmu jatuh sakit.” Kuroko mengangguk pelan menyetujui ucapan Akashi.

“Eh? Kau takkan ikut ke _Majiba_?” Kuroko dibantu Momoi untuk berdiri.

“Aku akan membuat menu latihan khusus untukmu bila kau memaksa Kuroko ikut bermain dalam keadaan begini, Aomine.” Tegas Akashi pada surai biru tua itu. Ucapannya membuat Aomine bergidik.

“Hahaha, aku juga tidak ingin Kuroko- _cchi_ sakit sih, nanti kita tidak bisa bermain lagi- _ssu_!” Kuroko tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, Kise- _kun_.”

\----/-----------

Mereka pun berpisah, dimana Akashi pada akhirnya menggendong Kuroko pulang ke apartemen. “Akashi- _kun_?”

“Hm?” Akashi menjawabnya.

“Apa kau akan menghukumku?” Akashi mengangkat alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Kuroko.

“Kau mau dihukum?” Kuroko mendesah pelan mendengar Akashi malah balik bertanya.

“Karena memaksakan diri.” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Setidaknya kau menyadari itu tidak baik.” Kuroko mengangguk pelan. “Menghukummu dengan menambah menu latihanmu bisa dilakukan nanti. Tidak ada artinya bila itu membuatmu sakit.” Kuroko mengangguk lagi. “Kali ini hukumannya adalah kurawat hingga sembuh.” Ujarnya dengan senyuman.

“Itu bukan hukuman.” Gerutu Kuroko.

“Benarkah?” Tanya Akashi dengan polosnya.

“Itu kewajiban.” Akashi tertawa.

“Kau benar.”

“Akashi- _kun_ juga tidak boleh memaksakan diri.” Tambah Kuroko.

“Marahi aku bila aku begitu.” Kuroko tersenyum puas mendengar persetujuan Akashi.

“ _Hai_.”

Kuroko pun berbaring di atas kasur dalam keadaan lemah. Kuroko menggenggam tangan Akashi seolah dirinya tak ingin Akashi pergi. “Aku akan kembali setelah membuatkanmu bubur.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan menolaknya.

“Aku ingin Akashi- _kun_ disini.” Surai merah itu mendesah pelan.

“Baiklah, aku bawakan kompres dulu.” Kuroko mengangguk dan melepas tangan Akashi pada akhirnya. Akashi mencari di lemari mereka dan menemukan tiga buah. “Hanya tinggal segini, aku harus beli lagi.” Akashi menempelkan satu di dahi Kuroko dan merasa Kuroko menarik tangannya. “Kau tak ingin aku pergi membelinya?” Kuroko mengangguk. “Akan kuminta Momoi membelikannya kalau begitu. Kau mau _pudding_?” Kuroko mengangguk lagi.

Akashi pun mengambil sebuah buku, tangan satunya menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko yang berusaha terlelap. Seolah membacakan cerita, Akashi membaca novel yang dibacanya keras-keras. Kuroko harus tidur, walaupun itu sulit. Setelah mengirim _email_ pada Momoi untuk membelikan yang diminta, Akashi melihat Kuroko sudah terlelap. Akashi hendak bangkit namun jemari Kuroko menahannya. Akashi mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum. “Mimpi indah.” Akashi pun mengecup rambut biru muda Kuroko.

Momoi datang dengan kunci cadangan yang dipegang masing-masing _Kiseki no Sedai_. Walau ditempati Akashi dan Kuroko, mereka bebas datang karena sejak awal menjadi tempat untuk mereka bersama semenjak mereka pernah menginap bersama. “Akashi- _kun_ ” yang dipanggil menoleh dan terlihat Momoi dengan Aomine muncul di balik celah pintu.

“Maaf merepotkan.” Ujar Akashi sambil berbisik.

“Tentu saja tidak.” Ujar Momoi tersenyum. Aomine melangkah masuk dan melihat tangan Akashi yang tak bisa lepas dari Kuroko.

“Tetsu benar-benar nempel padamu ya, Akashi.” Ujarnya saat melihat jemari Kuroko mengait satu sama lain dengan jemari Akashi.

“Ah. Aku tak bisa membuatkan bubur untuknya kalau begini. Aomine, gantikan aku sebentar.” Pinta Akashi yang berdiri.

“Ng? boleh saja. Apa Tetsu gakkan marah kau meninggalkannya?” Aomine terlihat ragu akan permintaan Akashi itu, mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Kuroko.

“Aku menitipkan Kuroko padamu, dan aku hanya membuatkannya bubur.” Aomine terkekeh.

“Kau benar.” Aomine berusaha membantu Akashi melepaskan jemari Kuroko. Saat kesulitan, Akashi akhirnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada surai biru langit yang terlelap itu.

“Hanya sebentar, Kuroko.” Bisik Akashi pelan dan lembut di telinganya. Seolah mendengarnya, Kuroko pun akhirnya melepas jemari Akashi perlahan. Aomine menggantikan jemari itu dengan jemarinya.

“Tetsu- _kun_ seperti anak kecil, lucu sekali.” Aomine tersenyum mendengar komentar Momoi.

“Baiklah, aku buat bubur dulu. Momoi, tak keberatan membantuku?” pinta Akashi pada surai merah muda itu.

“Ah, _hai_. Dai- _chan_ , jangan macam-macam pada Tetsu- _kun_ ya.” Ujar Momoi memperingatkan.

“Gak akan! Kau pikir aku Akashi?” sekelebat rona merah mengelilingi pipi Aomine yang menolaknya dengan nada tinggi.

“Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Aomine.” Surai biru tua itu terkekeh. “Namun setidaknya aku berbaik hati menyiapkan majalah kesukaanmu disana.” Ujarnya sembari memberikan tanda lewat matanya pada setumpukan majalah.

“Eh? Kau beneran memilikinya, Akashi?” sang surai merah tersenyum bangga.

“Kau pikir aku siapa hm?”

“Cih, dasar.” Aomine mengakui bahwa _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ memang kapten mereka yang luar biasa. Setelah keluar, Momoi mengeryit melakukan protes pada Akashi.

“Akashi- _kun_ , tak sebaiknya kau memanjakan Dai- _chan_ seperti itu.” Akashi tertawa.

“Bentuk terima kasihku menjaga Kuroko sementara waktu.” Ujar Akashi pada Momoi yang protes.

“Kalau begitu, biarkan aku saja.” Momoi berseri-seri dimana Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Kau benar. Lain kali kulakukan.” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_!” ujar Momoi dengan bahagia.

Sepuluh menit berlalu Akashi dan Momoi datang dengan bubur panas dan _pudding vanilla_ di atas nampan. Aromanya yang harum membuat Kuroko membuka matanya. “Oh, Tetsu!” Kuroko mengerjap bingung saat yang ada di hadapannya adalah Aomine dan bukan Akashi.

“Aomine- _kun_ …?” Akashi menghampiri dimana Momoi yang membawa nampan itu.

“Kuroko, kau bisa bangun? Makanlah sedikit, setelah itu kau bisa kembali istirahat.” Kuroko mengangguk. Tangannya melepas jemari Aomine dan meraih tangan Akashi. Aomine mengerjap terkejut melihat Kuroko sudah menggenggam tangan Akashi lagi.

“Dia tahu yang mana tanganmu, Akashi.” Gumamnya pelan dengan ekspresi kagum.

“Hm? Ah.” Kini Akashi sudah melihat Kuroko yang memegang tangannya sembari mengusap matanya. Momoi menyuapi Kuroko dimana Akashi dan Aomine mengobrol seru tentang majalah kesukaan Aomine. Walau tak begitu tertarik, Akashi bisa mengikuti kesukaan Aomine dengan mudah.

“Pantas saja Akashi- _kun perfect_.” Gumam Kuroko pelan.

“Maaf?” yang dimaksud menoleh pada Kuroko yang mulutnya penuh dengan bubur. Momoi tertawa melihat pipi Kuroko itu.

“Kau bisa mengikuti bagaimana teman-temanmu dan seperti apa mereka.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali saat Aomine menyadari maksud Kuroko.

“Ah, Akashi! Kurasa yang ini juga bagus!” ujar Aomine kembali pada majalah yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

“Hm? Tipeku bukan yang seperti itu.” Akashi menolak pendapat Aomine.

“ _Maji_? Kau punya tipe cewek toh? Kalau begitu kenapa kau melenceng ke arah Tetsu?” Akashi mendesah pelan dan memberi surai biru tua itu tatapan curiga.

“Kau mau melenceng padanya bila aku tidak melenceng padanya?” tegasnya.

“Haa?!” Aomine terkejut dan wajahnya memerah saat Akashi menanyakannya.

“Dai- _chan_!” Momoi marah saat wajah Aomine memerah. Akashi hanya tersenyum puas melihat reaksi itu.

“Kau jahat, Akashi- _kun_.” Tukas Kuroko.

“Begitukah?” Akashi hanya tertawa kecil.

“Tapi aku tak tahu kau punya tipe perempuan yang disukai.” Ejek Aomine pada Akashi tak mau kalah.

“Tentu saja. Untuk laki-laki aku tak punya tipe khusus. Kau mau _pudding_?” Tanya Akashi saat bubur di mangkuk sudah habis. Kuroko mengangguk.

“Kau tidak punya?” Tanya Aomine dengan ekspresi polos.

“Ah.” Akashi membukanya. “Karena aku sudah punya Kuroko.” Rona merah menghiasi pipi Kuroko. “Mau kusuapi?” ekspresi berbunga-bunga kembali di wajah Kuroko. “Minum dulu.” Kuroko menurut dan menghabiskannya.

“Kalau begitu beritahu tipe perempuan Akashi- _kun_. Akan kuberitahu juga milikku.”

“Menarik.” Akashi mulai menyuapi _pudding_ _vanilla_ pada Kuroko.

Aomine dan Momoi pun ikut dalam pembicaraan Akashi dan Kuroko mengenai tipe kesukaan baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. “Eh? Tetsu- _kun_ punya tipe kesukaan?” matanya berbinar-binar menunggu cerita Kuroko. Surai biru itu mengangguk.

“Oh, seperti apa?” Kuroko berpikir dimana Akashi ikut memakan _pudding_ miliknya.

“Hmm, yang baik hati.” Akashi tersenyum dimana Aomine terkekeh.

“Apa itu termasuk diriku?” Mata Momoi berbinar-binar penuh harap.

“Apa yang kau harapkan sih, Satsuki?” ledek Aomine saat melihat ekspresi Momoi.

“Biarin dong, Dai- _chan_!” gumam Momoi dengan ekspresi sok imutnya.

“Hmm. Kurasa begitu.” Gumam Kuroko pelan menyetujui pada akhirnya.

“ _Kyaa_!~” Momoi dalam dunianya selama beberapa saat karena bahagia bahwa Kuroko juga menyukainya. Lebih tepatnya Momoi merupakan tipenya.

“Bagaimana dengan Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi.

“Aku suka perempuan yang tenang dan sopan.” Ujar Akashi tanpa ragu dan tenang.

“Seperti yang kuduga!” Momoi kini kembali dalam pembicaraan.

“Untuk Aomine sepertinya sudah terbayang ya.” Akashi menoleh pada yang dimaksud dimana keduanya mengangguk setuju.

“Hoi! Baru saja aku mau memberitahu!” kesal Aomine saat ucapannya langsung dipotong begitu saja oleh Akashi.

“Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu diberitahukan lagi perihal tipe-mu, Aomine- _kun_.” Tambah Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar tidak tertarik.

“Tetsu, kau…!” Aomine melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kuroko dengan seringai senang.

“Aomine- _kun,_ sesak _…_!” Akashi tersenyum melihat keduanya begitu akrab, diikuti Momoi sendiri.

“Apa tipemu seperti Kuroko, Momoi?” Akashi pun menoleh pada Momoi.

“Eh? Ah, kurasa sedikit seperti Akashi- _kun_ ,” ujarnya sembari berpikir dengan malu-malu.

“Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya.” Ujar Akashi pada jawaban Momoi.

“Bagian tenangnya?” Momoi mengangguk setuju.

“Jadi bagian liarnya ditolak ya?” Aomine tersenyum mengejek pada Akashi.

“Maksudmu sifatku yang itu, Aomine?” Tanya Akashi dengan wajah polos.

“Yang mana lagi?” Akashi dan Kuroko tersenyum.

“Apa dirimu yang itu sering muncul, Akashi- _kun_?” Tanya Momoi penasaran.

“Hm? Tidak.” Ucapan Akashi membuat ketiganya terdiam. Akashi pun tersenyum. “Dia sudah tidak ada lagi.” Terasa kesedihan dibalik ucapan Akashi. Pantas saja, Akashi tidak pernah membahas perihal itu lagi setelah pertandingan mereka melawan _Jabberwock_.

            “Kalau begitu untuk tipe laki-laki!” kini Momoi mengatakannya dengan antusias, berusaha melupakan keadaan yang canggung dan menyedihkan. Akashi dan Kuroko mendesah pelan, dimana Aomine melirik dengan malu-malu. “ _Aree_ ~ Dai- _chan_ , apakah ada tipe tertentu yang kau sukai?” ledek Momoi.

“Be-berisik kau, Satsuki!” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut saat Momoi berhasil membuat wajah Aomine memerah.

“Benarkah? Aku tak tahu Aomine- _kun_ memiliki tipe laki-laki tertentu.” Ujar Kuroko dengan polosnya.

“Ja-jangan memandangku begitu Tetsu.” Akashi tersenyum melihat reaksi Aomine itu.

“Apa kau punya, Aomine?” tanyanya.

“Ah, walau itu memalukan.” Jawabnya singkat.

“Ayo dengar!” ujar Momoi dengan semangat.

Makanan untuk Kuroko yang sakit pun telah habis dan siap dibawa untuk dicuci. Aomine dan Momoi pun membawa makanan untuk mereka dan Akashi sebelum melanjutkan obrolan mereka. _Midorima_ _Shintarou_ dan _Kise Ryouta_ akan datang bersama setelah memberitahu Momoi lewat telepon.

“Aku mengagumi cowok yang sepertimu, Akashi.” Ketiganya mematung mendengarnya.

“Eeehh?!” Kuroko dan Momoi berteriak bersamaan dimana Akashi hanya mengerjap.

“Apa-apaan reaksimu itu, Satsuki?! Apa salah?!” Akashi sendiri mengerjap saat Aomine menggerutu kesal dengan wajah merona merah.

“Aku tak menduganya, Aomine.” Gumam Akashi masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

“Kenapa reaksimu juga menyebalkan sekali sih?” Aomine mengeryit kesal.

“Aku berpikir bahwa tipemu seperti Kuroko.” Ujar Akashi sembari melirik kekasih warna biru mudanya itu.

“Haa?!” Momoi pun tertawa.

“Tapi kurasa itu berlaku untuk kita semua, Aomine- _kun_.” Gumam Kuroko pelan.

“Ng? ah, kurasa begitu.” Aomine mengusap kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Akashi mengerjap heran saat Momoi ikut tersenyum.

“Maksudmu?” ketiganya hanya tersenyum pada Akashi. Suara langkah kaki yang cepat pun terdengar menuju kamar mereka.

“Kuroko- _cchi_!” Kise datang dengan bahagia dan sekantong plastik besar di tangannya.

“Ki- _chan_! _Midorin_!”

“Apa yang kalian bawa?” Tanya Akashi saat melihat kantong yang dipegang Kise.

“Ah, ini? Makanan dengan cemilan- _ssu_! Kami berpikir untuk menginap semalam!” Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya saat Kise menjawabnya dengan bahagia.

“Aku tak tanggung jawab bila kau ikut sakit _nanodayo_ , Kise.” Gumamnya pelan.

“Tenang saja, Midorima- _cchi_!” Midorima pun melangkah masuk.

“Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?” tanyanya dengan ekspresi Midorima yang biasanya.

“Kami sedang membahas tipe perempuan dan laki-laki yang disukai.” Jawab Akashi.

“Laki-laki?!” Midorima terkejut. Momoi tertawa melihat reaksi Midorima.

“Eh??? Menarik tuh- _ssu_!” Kise menyimpan kantongnya dan duduk. “Kau punya majalah seperti ini, Akashi- _cchi_!?” Kise terkejut melihat majalah kesukaan Aomine ada di kamarnya.

“Ah. Tanda terima kasihku karena Aomine menemani Kuroko.” Jawab Akashi dengan tenang.

“Begitu? Memangnya kau pergi keluar- _ssu_?” tanyanya bingung.

“Tidak, hanya memasak bubur.” Jawab Akashi lagi.

“Kalau begitu kenapa harus ditemani segala- _ssu_?!” Akashi melirik Kuroko yang masih menggenggam tangan Akashi dengan wajah polosnya.

“Kuroko tak ingin ditinggal, jadi setidaknya Aomine menggantikanku menjaganya.” Aomine tersenyum bangga.

“Kalau begitu panggil aku juga- _ssu_! Aku juga ingin menemani Kuroko- _cchi_!” ujar Kise memohon.

“Aku tidak mau ditemani Kise- _kun_.”

“Kuroko- _cchi_ _hidoi_ - _ssu_!!” Mereka pun kembali tertawa.

“Kalau begitu, kau akan membacakan cerita untukku?” Tanya Kuroko dengan mata berbinar.

“Tentu- _ssu_! Yang menarik!” Kuroko melirik Akashi dan membuat surai merah itu mengangguk setuju.

“Asal kau tak macam-macam pada Kuroko.” Tegas Akashi pada surai pirang itu.

“ _Hidoi_ - _ssu_!” Semuanya tertawa lagi.

\----/-----------

            “Walau sudah memilih Tetsu- _kun_ , tentu Akashi- _kun_ punya tipe tertentu kan?” Tanya Momoi kini pada surai merah itu.

“Hm? Tipe khusus sih tidak…” gumam Akashi. “Namun yang menarik dan melebihi ekspektasi memang tipeku.” Akashi melirik Kuroko yang tersenyum.  

“Bagaimana dengan Tetsu- _kun_? Apa tipemu juga seperti Akashi- _kun_?” surai biru langit itu melirik ke atas.

“Hmm…” gumamnya pelan.

“Kupikir Kuroko- _cchi_ lebih menyukai yang seperti Aomine- _cchi_ atau Kagami- _cchi_!” ujar Kise dengan lantang.

“Aku menyukai mereka berdua kok, Kise- _kun_.” Tegas Kuroko.

“Eh?! _Maji_?!” Kuroko mengangguk tanpa ragu.

“Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ mirip, kurasa.” Tambah Kuroko dengan _poker_ _face_ -nya.

“Jangan samakan aku dengannya!” ujar Aomine membantah tanggapan Kuroko.

“Tenanglah, Aomine.” Tegas sang kapten.

“Aku berharap kita semua seakrab ini sampai ke depannya.” Semuanya tersenyum, menyetujui hal itu. Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. “Namun aku tak mau memberitahukan tipe laki-laki yang kusukai.” Gumamnya pelan.

“Eehh??” Akashi tersenyum saat reaksi yang lainnya berbeda.

“Kau tak penasaran, Akashi?” Tanya Aomine menoleh pada surai merah itu.

“Hm? Aku tak ingin memaksakan Kuroko untuk mengatakannya. Siapa tahu dia malu.” Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar komentarnya.

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Ki- _chan_?” Momoi beralih pada pemain yang baru datang.

“Aku? Aku suka tipe yang seperti Kuroko- _cchi_!” ujar Kise dengan bahagia.

“Kau hanya suka nempel dengannya kan?” ledek Aomine.

“Eeh? Aku serius- _ssu_! Kuroko- _cchi_ menarik sih! Aku suka!” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku setuju.”

“Terima kasih, Kise- _kun_.” Kise tersenyum bahagia saat Kuroko tersenyum padanya.

“Bagaimana dengan Midorin?” kini Momoi beralih pada surai hijau berkacamata pecinta _Oha-Asa_.

“Kenapa kau harus menanyakanku tentang ini?!” Aomine tersenyum mengejek saat Midorima menolak menjawabnya.

“Kalau kau pasti Akashi kan?” ujar surai biru tua itu.

“Kenapa kau menyimpulkannya seperti itu _nodayo_?!”

“Kalian cukup dekat sih ya,” ujar Momoi mengingat bagaimana Akashi dan Midorima cukup dekat dan menghabiskan waktu bersama bermain _shogi_ dan untuk perihal latihan basket.

“Bukan berarti aku harus menyukainya kan?” gerutunya.

“Eehh~ Midorin itu tipe _tsundere_ ya~” gumam Momoi dengan nada mengejek.

“ _Tsundere_ - _ssu_!” tambah Kise dengan bahagia.

“Jangan seenaknya _nanodayo_!” Akashi tersenyum dan merasakan sesuatu menepuk pundaknya. Rambut biru langit itu telah terlelap saat obrolan masih berlangsung. Akashi menepuk pundak Momoi dan membuat gadis itu menyetujui permintaannya. Mereka pun berhenti mengobrol dan membiarkan Akashi untuk mengurusi Kuroko. Momoi membawa nampan berisi mangkuk kosong dan _pudding_ ke bawah.  

“Kuroko, berbaringlah.” Ujar Akashi pelan pada Kuroko.

“Hm? Semuanya sudah pulang?” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Tidurlah.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju. Dirinya berbaring dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tangannya kembali menarik tangan Akashi.

“Tidurlah bersamaku, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi mengeryit khawatir pada awalnya, lalu mendesah pelan.

“Sebentar.” Akashi pun keluar dan memanggil Momoi. “Aku akan beristirahat dengan Kuroko. Jangan berisik.” Momoi mengangguk setuju. Akashi kembali dan berbaring bersama Kuroko. Kuroko bersingsut memeluk Akashi dan memejamkan matanya. Akashi mengecupnya lembut dan terlelap bersama Kuroko.

\----/-----------

Kuroko terbangun dengan menatap punggung Akashi yang duduk di kasur. “Ah, aku membangunkanmu?” Kuroko bangkit sembari mengusap matanya. “Sudah baikan?” Akashi menyentuh kening Kuroko dan merasakan panasnya sudah turun.

“Maaf membuatmu tidur bersamaku, Akashi- _kun_. Apa kau kena?” Akashi tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

“Mau ganti baju? Yang lainnya ada dibawah.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali.

“Kagami- _kun_?” Akashi mengangguk. Mereka pun turun dan Akashi membantu Kuroko mengganti bajunya. Keduanya beranjak ke ruang keluarga dan disambut _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan yang lainnya. Kuroko hendak duduk di sofa, namun melirik Akashi terlebih dahulu. Dirinya melihat surai merah itu beranjak ke dapur. Akashi menoleh dan melihat Kuroko menatapnya penuh arti. Akashi pun melihat ke sekeliling setelah mengerti maksudnya, mencari tempat yang bisa membuat surai biru langit itu duduk nyaman. Kagami duduk menyilang dan bisa jadi tempat sementara Kuroko, mengingat ukuran tubuhnya besar. Akashi menunjuk Kagami dan Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Kuroko- _cchi_! Sini, sini!” ujar Kise menepuk sebelahnya, namun diabaikan oleh Kuroko. “Kau mengabaikanku- _ssu_?!” Kuroko beranjak ke Kagami. Partnernya itu mendongak melihat Kuroko menatapnya dengan _poker_ _face_ miliknya.

“Ng?” Kuroko pun duduk di pangkuan Kagami. “Hua?!” Kagami yang terkejut menoleh ke arah Akashi seperti robot rusak. “A-A-A-“ surai merah itu menoleh melihat reaksi Kagami padanya.

“Sementara saja, Kagami.” Ujarnya tegas.

“O-oh…” Kagami mendesah pelan mengetahui bahwa Akashi telah mengizinkannya. Murasakibara menghampiri Akashi dan memeluknya.

“Aka- _chin_ ~ _maiubou_ -ku~” ujarnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

“Ah,” Akashi terkekeh. “Aku menyimpannya di sebuah kardus, ah, disana. Ambil-lah.” Akashi menunjuk pada sebuah kardus di sudut ruang keluarga, di dekat televisi _LED_.

“ _Arigatou_ Aka- _chin_ ~” Murasakibara berhenti dan menoleh pada Kuroko yang duduk manis di pangkuan Kagami. “Kuro- _chin mo_ ~” surai biru langit itu menoleh, lalu mengangguk.

“Apa yang sedang kau buat, Akashi?” Tanya surai hijau berkacamata itu saat Akashi membawa senampan minuman hangat dalam cangkir.

“Ah, susu hangat. Kalian mau?” Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Aku minta satu kalau begitu _nanodayo_.” Ujarnya.

“Baiklah.”

Akashi menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol ria dengan sepuluh gelas di atas nampan. “Ambilah bila kalian mau, ada satu untukku, Kuroko dan Midorima.” Akashi meletakkannya di atas meja dimana Midorima mengambilnya, diikuti Momoi dan _Aida Riko_ , juga Kise. Kuroko pun bangkit dan melompat ke arah Akashi. “Tunggu, Kuroko.” Ujar Akashi menepuk pundak Kuroko. Seperti _Nigou_ , Kuroko bertindak seperti anak kecil. Akashi pun duduk di samping Kise dan membiarkan Kuroko duduk di atas pangkuannya setelah duduk menyilang. “Ambil dua.” Kuroko mengangguk dan mengambil dua cangkir.

“Kau menunggu Akashi duduk ternyata.” Kuroko melirik Kagami yang berkomentar dan mengangguk.

“Aku tak melihat _Nigou_ hari ini.” Ujar Akashi sambil menoleh pada Riko.

“Ah, _Teppei_ yang kini merawatnya.” Jawab sang pelatih _Seirin_ itu.

“Begitu.” Setelah kecelakaan besar yang terjadi pada Akashi dan _Nigou_ , Akashi jarang melihatnya lagi. _Nigou_ begitu dekat dengan Akashi semenjak kejadian itu. Mereka pun berbincang hingga hari menjelang malam.

“Aku dan Kuroko akan tidur di kamar, apa itu tidak masalah?” Tanya Akashi pada yang lainnya di ruang keluarga.

“Eehh? Akashi- _cchi_ tidak tidur disini?” Kise terlihat kecewa. Kuroko mengintip dari balik Akashi dan memberikan ekspresi tajam pada Kise. “Ma-maaf, Kuroko- _cchi_.” Akashi mengerjap bingung dan melihat Kuroko menarik tangannya menuju kamar.

“Tetsu benar-benar menyukai Akashi ya.” Gumam Aomine melihat keduanya pergi.

“Kupikir dia menyukai Kagami- _chin_ ~” ujar Murasakibara dengan _maiubou_ kesukaannya dari Akashi dan Kuroko. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Mereka partner yang berhasil mengalahkan Akashi pula.” Tambah Midorima.

“Aneh sekali mereka bisa saling suka seperti itu- _ssu_.” Gumam Kise dengan alis mengeryit.

Kuroko sudah terlelap saat Akashi memintanya berbaring di atas kasur. Akashi mendesah pelan hendak beranjak keluar kamar namun Kuroko memanggilnya. “…Akashi- _kun_ …?” Kuroko mengusap matanya dan melihat surai merah itu tersenyum. “Kau tak tidur bersamaku?” Akashi pun menghampiri surai biru langit itu.

“Aku berpikir untuk membiarkanmu istirahat sendiri agar cepat sembuh. Apa kau ingin aku bersamamu?” Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi dengan memberengut kesal.

“Itu bukan pertanyaan, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

“Baiklah.”

\----/-----------

Hari ini adalah hari kedua dimana Kuroko sakit. Kuroko terbangun dengan sosok yang memunggunginya, itu aroma khas Akashi. Kuroko beringsut memeluknya dari belakang. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya. “Hm?” surai merah itu menoleh, sembari mengusap matanya.

“ _Ohayou_ , Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kuroko.

“Hm, _ohayou_.” Akashi mengecup dahi Kuroko. “Kau sudah baikan?” Akashi menyentuh dahi Kuroko. “Lebih baik.” Akashi bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya. “Nyaman sekali.” Kuroko pun bangkit.

“Kau tidur nyenyak?” tanyanya setelah mendengar gumaman Akashi.

“Ah. Bersamamu memang nyaman.” Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak menguap lebar. Kuroko berbunga-bunga. “Ayo turun, kurasa yang lain masih di bawah.” Kuroko mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang Akashi. Saat turun, keadaan ruang keluarga sangat berantakan. Akashi menoleh dan melihat Midorima duduk dengan tubuh membungkuk dan terlihat stress berat. “Apa yang terjadi, Midorima?” yang dimaksud menoleh.

“…perang bantal hingga pagi…” ujarnya dengan nada berat.

“…wajahmu parah.” gumam Akashi. “Pergilah cuci muka.” Perintahnya.

“Akan kulakukan.” Midorima pun melangkah ke kamar mandi. Akashi melihat Kuroko menghampiri Aomine dan Kagami mencoba membangunkan mereka dengan menyentuh pipinya.

“Momoi dan Aida- _san_?” Tanya Akashi.

“Mereka pergi belanja untuk sarapan- _ssu_.” Akashi menoleh saat Kise menghampiri dengan keadaan segar bugar.

“Kau baik-baik saja ternyata,” Kise meregangkan tubuhnya.

“Ng? aku tidak ikutan- _ssu_. Aku sudah tidur disana sendirian. Midorima- _cchi_ berusaha menghentikan mereka dan berakhir dengan kegagalan.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Belanja apa mereka?” Tanya surai merah itu.

“Entahlah. Akashi- _cchi_ ~ buatkan aku susu hangat dong~” ujar Kise sembari menyentuh pundak Akashi. Lelaki surai merah itu menoleh.

“Kau menyukainya?”

“Iya! Juga, aku mohon agar Akashi- _cchi_ dan Midorima- _cchi_ yang masak- _ssu_! Dengan Kagami- _cchi_ juga!” Akashi melirik dan melihat Kagami dan Aomine masih tumbang.

“Kurasa bila Kagami bangun dia bisa membantu.” Ujar Akashi kini beranjak membuat susu. “Kuroko mau?” yang dimaksud mengangguk.

“ _Sankyuu_ ~ Akashi- _cchi_!” ujar Kise sembari memeluk Akashi dari belakang.

“Kise- _kun_ , jangan terlalu nempel dengan Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko mengatakannya dengan nada tajam.

“Eehh?? Kalau begitu aku mau nempel dengan Kuroko- _cchi_!” Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak menuju Kuroko.

“Hentikan.” Tegasnya dimana Akashi tersenyum.

“ _Hidoi_ - _ssu_!!” Midorima kembali sambil menghela nafas panjang.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Tanya Akashi sembari membawa dua gelas susu hangat.

“Ah. Setelah ini aku akan tidur.” Ujar Midorima sembari melepas kacamatanya.

“Mana Murasakibara?” surai merah itu menoleh mencari teman ungu mereka.

“Dia sudah pulang duluan dengan Himuro- _cchi_. Mereka mau bertanding- _ssu_.” Kise menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

“Begitu?” Akashi memberikan susu panas itu pada Kise.

“ _Arigatou_ , Akashi- _cchi_!” ujar Kise bahagia.

“Momoi dan Aida- _san_ lama sekali. Apa yang membuat mereka selama ini?” gumam Akashi khawatir.

“Ah, biar aku coba telepon- _ssu_!” Akashi mengangguk setuju. Dirinya menghampiri Kuroko dan memberikan susu hangat untuknya. Kuroko bersin saat menerima susu panas itu, membuat Akashi mendesah pelan melihatnya. Akashi meraih selimut yang digunakan Midorima dan melingkarkannya di sekitar Kuroko. Akashi duduk di samping Midorima dimana Kuroko menarik Akashi mendekat untuk masuk bersama ke dalam selimut.

“Kau tidak melihat _Oha_ - _Asa_?” Tanya Akashi pada Midorima.

“Aku sudah melihatnya tadi, ketika aku mendengar kalian turun _nanodayo_.” Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

“Kejadian semalam benar-benar buruk ya.” Gumam Akashi.

“ _Chaos_ - _ssu_!” Kise ikut berkomentar.

“Kami pulang!!” ujar Riko dengan bahagia dari pintu depan. “Ah, Kuroko- _kun_ , kau sudah baikan?” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Syukurlah.” Ujar Momoi melihat bagaimana warna wajah Kuroko sudah membaik. Akashi pun bangkit.

“Bisa kalian berdua temani Kuroko sebentar? Aku yang akan memasak.” Akashi meraih celemek miliknya.

“Eh? Biarkan kami saja,” ujar Riko dengan mengeryit diikuti gerakan anggukan Momoi.

“Benar Akashi- _kun_.” Mendengar ucapan keduanya yang akan memasak, Kuroko dan Kise, memberikan ekspresi seolah dunia telah mendekati akhir. Aomine dan Kagami yang tadinya masih tumbang bangun dengan ekspresi yang sama. Midorima mendesah pelan. “E-eh…?” kedua wanita itu terkejut melihat ekspresi dari para pemain basket hebat di sekitarnya.

“Lebih baik kami yang urus _nanodayo_.” Ujar Midorima melangkah menuju dapur mengikuti Akashi yang menunjuk celemek lainnya.

“Kuroko sedang sakit, aku tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun bila dirinya jatuh sakit lagi.” Tambah Akashi membantu agar tidak terjadi kekacauan saat memasak.

“Ba-baiklah.” Momoi dan Riko mengatakannya bersamaan. Keduanya kini menemani Kuroko sembari mengobrol tentang basket dan banyak hal. Kise membantunya, diikuti Aomine. Mereka kembali membahas tipe perempuan dan laki-laki yang disukai. Kagami membantu Midorima dan Akashi memasak sarapan.

“Apa yang hendak kau buat, Akashi?” Tanya Midorima saat Akashi meraih isi belanjaan yang dibeli dua wanita tadi.

“Apa sebaiknya? Kuroko juga masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya.” Akashi menyentuh dagunya, memikirkan kondisi Kuroko kini.

“Bagaimana kalau _omelette_?” Tanya Midorima mengusulkan.

“Itu juga bagus. Tambah _pancake_ sebagai _dessert_ -nya?” Tanya Kagami ikut mengusulkan.

“Itu bisa dianggap sebagai sarapan, Kagami.” Akashi tertawa. “Tambahkan sup?” Kagami dan Midorima mengangguk setuju.

Sarapan pun selesai dibuat dan mereka menikmatinya dengan ramai. Aomine menjahili Kise dengan mengatakan bahwa ada ulat di dalam sayuran yang disediakan untuk Kise. Momoi berbincang asyik dengan Riko diikuti dengan Kagami yang banyak makan. Midorima menyarankan Kuroko untuk memakan supnya yang merupakan buatan Akashi. “Kau ada jadwal hari ini, Akashi?”

“Ah. Aku berpikir untuk meminta salah satu dari kalian menemani Kuroko disi-“ Kuroko menggeleng menolaknya. Akashi mendesah pelan melihat Kuroko ingin ikut. “Kau masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya, Kuroko.” Akashi menyentuh dahi Kuroko.

“Aku akan menemaninya selama kau di kelas, Akashi.” Surai merah itu menoleh pada Kagami. “Hari ini aku hanya akan di perpustakaan, belajar bersama Tatsuya. Dengan begitu Kuroko bisa membaca buku disana sembari menunggumu bukan?” Akashi terdiam, memikirkan kemungkinan itu juga bisa diterima. Entah bagaimana Kagami dan Himuro bisa belajar di perpustakaan mereka, namun itu tak jadi masalah.

“Aku serahkan padamu, Kagami. Itu cukup, Kuroko?” surai biru langit itu mengangguk. “Jangan biarkan dia sendirian.” Tambahnya.

“Oh.” Akashi menatap tajam Kagami.

“Aku takkan memaafkanmu bila terjadi sesuatu padanya.” Tambahnya lagi.

“Te-tenang saja.” Wajah Kuroko berbunga-bunga senang. Dirinya bisa membaca buku di perpustakaan sambil menunggu kelas Akashi selesai.

\----/-----------

Kuroko menikmati hari bersama Kagami di perpustakaan, dimana Akashi mendatangi kelasnya hari itu. Lelaki bersurai merah itu sungguh sibuk, seolah tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya. Ini pun pernah terjadi pada Kuroko. Dirinya ingat, sesibuk apapun Akashi, dia tak pernah lupa padanya. Akashi memprioritaskan Kuroko daripada dirinya sendiri. Namun, Kuroko sendiri lupa pada Akashi. Kuroko hanya bersikap egois dan tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Akashi saat itu. Kuroko sampai menyadari bahwa dirinya telah melupakan Akashi. Kuroko merasa sedih, bila mengingat saat-saat itu. Hingga kini, Akashi tak pernah membencinya, akan perlakuan Kuroko terhadapnya dan apa yang terjadi padanya. Akashi terlalu baik, apakah boleh, dirinya yang seperti ini berada disisinya?

“Hoi, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh.” Kagami menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko.

“Kagami- _kun_.” Surai biru muda itu mendongak setelah Kagami menepuk kepalanya.

“Bila kau merasa bersalah, lakukanlah yang terbaik untuknya. Lari dan berpikir untuk berpisah darinya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Dia menerimamu karena dia menginginkanmu, bersyukurlah!” Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi yang kini masih sibuk dengan teman-temannya di depan perpustakaan. Kuroko melihat mereka dengan jelas berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan surai merah itu. Kuroko mengangguk menyetujuinya.

“Akashi- _sama_ , apa benar Kuroko- _kun_ adalah kekasihmu?”

“Kalau beneran kita gak punya kesempatan dong!”

“Eehh? Tidak apa-apa kali?” Akashi bingung dengan percakapan yang tadinya mengenai komite sekarang beralih menjadi hubungannya dengan Kuroko. Akashi dan Kuroko memang tak menyembunyikan status mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih di kampus, malahan sengaja membeberkannya agar bisa melindungi satu sama lain. Walau begitu, sebuah resiko tidak menutup kemungkinan membuat mereka jadi incaran.

“Akashi- _sama_!” Akashi membelalakan matanya terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis hendak memeluknya dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga tanpa ragu. Sesuatu menabrak Akashi lebih dulu, mendorongnya mundur sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa meraihnya. Namun sayang, hal itu membuat Akashi salah mendaratkan kakinya dan terasa kakinya berbelok ke arah yang salah.

“Ukh!” Akashi menggumamkan rasa sakit yang diakibatkannya. _Kakinya terkilir_.

“Hm?” Mereka menoleh pada Akashi yang sudah mundur dan terdapat seseorang di depannya, berambut biru muda langit.

“K-Kuroko?” gumam Akashi pelan.

“Jangan sentuh Akashi- _kun_.” Mereka bergidik melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang tak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh surai merah itu. Mata yang tajam dibandingkan mata polosnya yang biasa. “Apa yang kalian lakukan?” tanyanya dengan tegas.

“Ah, kau benar. Kita kan sedang membicarakan perihal komite.” Salah seorang mulai kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka yang pertama.

“Kudengar Kuroko- _kun_ juga masuk kan? Bagian apa?”

“Ah, yang ini.” Jawabnya sembari menunjuk kertas yang dipegang salah satu mahasiswi.

“Eh? Bukankah ini bagian yang sulit ya? Kukira Akashi- _sama_ yang mengurusnya.” Gumamnya terkejut.

“Benarkah?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut melihat Kuroko dengan mudahnya masuk dalam lingkaran pembicaraan. _Apakah ini faktor dari status keluarga_? Gumamnya pelan.

“Akashi! Kau baik-baik saja?” Kagami menghampiri mereka dengan terengah-engah.

“Ah.” Akashi menjawabnya dengan tenang, walau denyut sakit di kakinya mulai terasa.

“ _Sorry_ , aku baru saja fokus sedikit langsung lupa pada Kuroko. Dia menghilang dengan mudahnya.” Ujar Kagami mengusap rambutnya merasa bersalah.

“Tidak masalah. Kau sedang sibuk?” tanyanya pada Kagami.

“Tidak juga. Kurasa Kuroko juga sudah bosan.” Akashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kagami.

“Kau benar.” Akashi dan Kagami menoleh pada Kuroko yang kini sudah asyik mengobrol dengan yang lainnya.

“Bila tentang kuliahmu, bagaimana kalau ajak saja dia? Toh obrolannya pasti nyambung.” Akashi melirik partner Kuroko itu yang mengusulkan.

“Kau benar. Sebentar lagi aku juga selesai. _Thanks_ , Kagami.” Ujar Akashi pada lelaki bertubuh besar itu.

“Oh, kapanpun.” Kagami kembali ke perpustakaan menemui Himuro. Rasa sakit menjalari kaki Akashi yang salah mendaratkan kakinya tadi. _Gawat, apa aku terkilir_?

Mereka berada di kampus hingga jam 7 malam. Pembicaraan dan rencana untuk acara selanjutnya telah selesai dibahas dengan baik. “Akashi- _kun_ , hari ini aku mau beli roti lagi.” Ujar Kuroko dengan polosnya pada sang kekasih.

“Boleh saja.” Jawabnya singkat.

“ _Majiba_?” Kuroko melirik penuh harap pada Akashi.

“Tidak.” Kuroko terlihat sedih dan kecewa. “Setelah kau sembuh kita kesana.”

“ _Hai_!”

Akashi berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin, walau kakinya berdenyut kesakitan. Sampai rumah dirinya akan mengompresnya karena ini akan menghambat kegiatannya. Mereka sampai di toko roti dan bertemu lagi dengan Kagami yang sedang memilih roti. “Kagami- _kun_? Jarang sekali kau di toko roti.” Kagami menoleh dan melihat Akashi dan Kuroko datang bersama.

“Benarkah? _Alex_ memintaku untuk membelikannya roti. Tatsuya juga akan ke tempatku, sekalian saja.” Kuroko pun mulai melihat-lihat. “Kau?” tanyanya.

“Aku mulai menyukai roti disini beberapa hari yang lalu. Cemilan.” Ujarnya dengan berbunga-bunga dan memilih roti yang tersedia.

“Oh, itu untuk Akashi?” ujar Kagami saat Kuroko menyentuh dagu berpikir keras melihat salah satu roti di hadapannya.

“Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?” Kagami tersenyum saat Kuroko menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

“Yang suka _vanilla_ kan hanya dirimu.” Kagami terkekeh. Kuroko teringat pada Aomine. Keduanya benar-benar mirip antar satu sama lain. Kagami menoleh dan melihat Akashi seolah sedang menahan dirinya akan sesuatu. Kagami menatap ke bawah dan menyadari Akashi menahan sakit. Kakinya terlihat kesakitan. “Kau baik-baik saja?” bisik Kagami, membuat iris merah itu menoleh. “Kau memaksakan diri lagi?” Akashi mendesah pelan, saat Kagami berhasil menyadarinya.

“Kuceritakan padanya saat di rumah.” Kagami mendesah mendengar jawaban Akashi.

“Sebaiknya begitu. Kuroko, aku duluan.” Kagami melangkah keluar dengan kantong besar di tangannya.

“Ah, _hai_. Hati-hati.” Keduanya melihat Kagami buru-buru dengan gerakan yang cukup aneh.


	14. Day 14 - Akashi Seijuurou's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah kesembuhan Kuroko, kini Akashi yang jatuh sakit. Kakinya terkilir akibat salah bergerak menghindari pelukan dari gadis-gadis pemaksa, termasuk dengan bantuan Kuroko. Acara besar yang diadakan kampus dan organisasi yang diikuti keduanya kehilangan Akashi yang menjadi pusat rencana akibat sakitnya Akashi. Walaupun begitu, berhasilkah acara sekaligus sembuhkah kaki Akashi?
> 
> PS: Entah kenapa aku membuat Akashi menjadi sangat perfect. Maafkan aku *cries

Mereka sampai di rumah dimana _Akashi Seijuurou_ langsung duduk di sofa. “Kau mau rotinya, Akashi- _kun_?” _Kuroko Tetsuya_ menyimpan kantong itu di atas salah satu meja dapur, dimana Akashi melangkah menuju sofa.

“Ah.” Setelah duduk, Akashi pun melipat celananya dan melihat pergelangan kakinya memerah. _Gawat, aku tak bisa memaksakan diri lebih dari ini_. Kuroko melihat Akashi memasang ekspresi kesakitan.

“Ada apa?” Kuroko melongok dan melihat kaki Akashi yang memerah. “Akashi- _kun_!”

“Bisa minta es dan bantal kecil?” Akashi melirik dengan alis mengeryit pada Kuroko.

“Ha- _hai_!” Kuroko beranjak dan mulai mengambil apa yang dimintanya dari Akashi. “Apa ini salahku?” ujarnya setelah membantu Akashi mengompres kakinya. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kalau mau jujur, ya. Aku tahu kau tak sengaja, hanya saja kau melakukannya karena tak ingin aku dipeluk mahasiswi itu, benarkan?” Kuroko mengangguk tanpa ragu. “Maka lebih baik seperti ini daripada aku harus bertengkar denganmu soal pelukan itu nantinya.” Akashi mendesah pelan melihat Kuroko memeluknya.

“Maaf, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi terlihat menolak melakukan hal yang tak penting dan hanya membuang-buang waktunya. Bukan karena dia tak bisa, dia tak mau. Akashi sudah hampir kehilangan Kuroko hanya karena hal kecil. Dirinya tak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Kau mau merawatku?” tanyanya.

“Tentu saja.” Kuroko terkejut melihat ekspresi yang sama, yang pernah Akashi tunjukkan padanya saat Kuroko mengabaikannya.

“Aku punya tugas untukmu, mengingat tentang komite tadi. Bila ini memburuk, aku takkan masuk kuliah. Aku akan meminta Kagami atau salah satu dari teman kita untuk menjagamu selama disana.” Akashi memberikan berkas pada Kuroko. “Saat kau di kampus, aku akan minta tolong Momoi dan Midorima untuk merawatku sementara. Mereka akan pulang saat kau kembali, bagaimana?” ujarnya dengan nada bangga pada sang kekasih.

“Akashi- _kun_ terlalu berencana.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya.

“Benarkah?” Akashi tertawa. “Aku hanya menghindari kesalahpahaman di antara kita.” Kuroko teringat, karena beragam kejadian menimpa mereka, Kuroko harus terpaksa menjauhi Akashi. Akashi tak ingin itu terjadi lagi, makanya dia mengantisipasinya. _Bagaimana ini?_ Perlakuannya pada Kuroko semakin membuatnya sulit melepaskan Akashi. Kuroko tak ingin bersikap egois dan tak ingin melukai Akashi lebih dari ini. Namun, Kuroko tetap ingin disisi Akashi dan bersamanya seperti ini walau akan merepotkannya. Akashi melihat Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

“Kuroko?” _Tidak_ , Akashi sudah menerimanya, berpisah atau lari hanya akan memperburuk. Kuroko tak ingin jauh dari Akashi, bagaimanapun merepotkan dan menjengkelkan dirinya. _Rasa bersalahmu bisa diganti dengan cinta dan perasaanmu padanya yang tak kalah besar seperti miliknya untukmu!_

“A-aku mungkin bersikap egois, juga terlalu menyebalkan hanya karena mencari perhatian Akashi- _kun_. Ta-tapi aku akan berjuang! Aku takkan mudah menyerah lagi, sungguh, Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu membelalakan matanya terkejut. Dirinya tak mengerti maksud Kuroko saat itu, namun akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

“Aku lebih berharap kau seperti itu, Kuroko.” Senyuman itu lembut, menghangatkan hati Kuroko. “Lebih baik daripada kau-“ Akashi terkejut melihat Kuroko memeluknya lagi.

“ _Hai_. Maafkan aku, Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Aku mengandalkanmu, Kuroko.” Hampir saja Kuroko melepas apa yang penting baginya kini, hanya karena takut Akashi menganggapnya egois. Namun, justru Akashi ingin Kuroko bersikap egois dan merepotkannya. Itu lebih baik daripada dirinya diabaikan olehnya.

\----/-----------

Esoknya, Kuroko bangun sendirian di atas kasur. Dirinya merasakan kehangatan yang biasa dirasakannya hilang. Apakah bila dirinya dan Akashi berpisah, inikah yang akan dirasakannya nanti? Kuroko sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran Akashi di sampingnya, disisinya, di kesehariannya. Kuroko mengeryit sebelum melangkah turun dan melihat Akashi sudah membaca berkas-berkasnya. Kakinya masih terlihat sakit, namun terlihat sudah membaik dari sebelumnya. Kuroko pun memeluk Akashi dari belakang. “Hm? Selamat pagi, Kuroko.” Surai biru langit itu mengangguk. “Ada apa?” Kuroko menggumam.

“Aku merindukanmu…” rona merah mengelilingi pipi Akashi sebelum tersenyum.

“Aku juga.” Seperti biasa, Akashi memberikan kecupan selamat pagi untuk Kuroko. Rasanya dingin dan sepi. Kuroko merindukan sentuhan Akashi yang hangat seperti biasanya.

“Itukah ciuman selamat pagi?” keduanya menoleh dan melihat _Midorima Shintarou_ berdiri di ambang pintu.

“Ya, Midorima.” Akashi tersenyum melihat kehadiran Midorima yang tidak terasa itu.

“Kelasmu mulai jam berapa, Kuroko?” Midorima membawa sekantong belanjaan dan menyimpannya di meja.

“Sekitar jam 9-an.” Jawabnya dengan polos.

“Sebaiknya kau siap-siap, biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan _nodayo_.” Surai biru langit itu mengangguk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. “Dia terlihat murung, ada apa?”

“Kau khawatir?” Midorima memalingkan wajah. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya. “Kulihat dia hampir minta berpisah.” Ujar Akashi.

“Apa!?” Akashi tertawa melihat reaksi temannya yang berambut hijau berkacamata itu.

“Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya.” Midorima mendesah pelan mendengarnya.

“Ada apa sih dengan kalian?” Midorima pun selesai menyiapkan sarapan dimana Kuroko muncul dengan keadaan rapih. Dirinya berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di samping Akashi. Dirinya mengambil berkas dan menunjukkannya pada Akashi.

“Akashi- _kun_ , kau sudah bisa menguasainya lagi?” Akashi tersenyum saat Kuroko mengeryit kesal.

“Kuroko ingin kubantu? Namun kurasa berusaha dalam hal yang kau sukai itu lebih baik.” Kuroko tersenyum lalu mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya memakan sarapan dan Kuroko bersiap untuk berangkat. Midorima mengambil sebuah kertas dan ekspresinya terlihat terkejut. “Kuroko, kurasa kau memang ketinggalan sesuatu _nanodayo_.”

“Eh?” Midorima menyerahkan kertas itu dan membuat Kuroko membeku.

“Ada apa?” Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi dengan ekspresi memelas. _Sungguh menggemaskan_. Dirinya mendesah pelan. “Kemarilah.”

“Akashi- _kun_!!” Kuroko melompat memeluknya bahagia dan membuat surai merah itu menepuk punggungnya dengan tawa.

“Sudah, ayo kerjakan.” Mereka pun mengerjakan dengan cepat dan saat itu pula _Kise Ryouta_ teman mereka yang riang dan penuh ceria sekaligus seorang model datang menjemput.

“Kuroko- _cchi_ , kita sudah hampir telat nih- _ssu_.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung saat melihat Kise kini datang menjemputnya.

“Kise- _kun_?” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut melihat surai pirang kini datang.

“Aku meminta Kise menggantikan Kagami menemanimu. Kudengar dia ada urusan sebelum kembali ke Amerika bersama Alex.” Akashi tersenyum pada Kuroko yang mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. Sebelum berangkat, Kuroko memandang curiga pada Midorima.

“Jangan sentuh Akashi- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_.” Ujarnya dengan tegas.

“Aku takkan melakukannya _nanodayo_!!” Kuroko pun berangkat dengan Kise pada akhirnya setelah memperingatkan perihal Akashi padanya. “Kalian tak suka disentuh? Lalu bagaimana dengan basket _nodayo_?” Akashi terkekeh mendengar komentar Midorima itu.

“Kurasa itu lain hal, Midorima. Kuroko akan lupa segalanya bila sudah menyangkut basket.” Midorima tersenyum.

“Kau benar juga _nodayo_.”

Kise mengalami kesulitan saat harus menemani Kuroko. Kekasih resmi Akashi Seijuurou ini populer dan disukai, sama seperti kekasihnya sendiri. Walaupun Kise sendiri tidak kalah populernya dengan mereka berdua. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang agak sulit didekati, Kuroko sangat mudah masuk dalam lingkaran obrolan. Mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Di lain pihak, Akashi menikmati harinya tanpa Kuroko dengan Midorima dan _Momoi Satsuki_ di rumah. Kise pun datang bersama Kuroko setelah kelas lelaki bersurai biru langit itu selesai untuk membagikan majalah dan buku berisi fotonya sebagai model pada Akashi dan yang lainnya secara gratis. “Salah satu fotograferku ingin mengambil foto dan profilmu, Akashi- _cchi_!” ujarnya dengan ekspresi riangnya yang biasa.

“Aku?” surai merah itu mengerjap terkejut.

“ _Yes_! Dia senang sekali saat mengetahui aku teman Akashi- _cchi_ , dan ingin setidaknya berbincang- _ssu_.” Akashi tersenyum saat mendengar tawarannya.

“Boleh saja.” Ujarnya menyetujuinya.

“Benarkah? _Sankyuu_ ~ Akashi- _cchi_!” ujar Kise menghampiri Akashi dan mulai memeluknya. “ _Daisuki-ssu_!” Akashi hanya tersenyum membiarkan tingkah temannya itu sesekali.

“Kise- _kun_.”

“ _Hai_?” Kise terkejut melihat Kuroko sudah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama _Aomine Daiki_ yang datang berkunjung pula. Aura menyeramkan muncul dari Kuroko.

“Ku-Kuroko- _cchi_ …”

“Tenang, Kuroko.” Akashi yang berusaha menenangkan tiba-tiba dipeluk Kuroko. Semuanya hening melihat perilaku Kuroko terhadap Akashi itu. Akashi menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko. “Kau tahu artinya bukan?” Kuroko mengangguk. “Kise hanya memintaku untuk menerima tawarannya. Kau mengizinkanku?” Kuroko terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

“Kuroko- _cchi_!” Kise menghampiri surai biru langit itu.

“Jangan sentuh aku.” Ujarnya tajam.

“ _Hidoi_ - _ssu_!” Aomine mendesah pelan.

“Tetsu bisa sekejam itu ternyata…” gumam Aomine.

“Tetsu- _kun_ memang bisa bersikap posesif kok Dai- _chan_.” Momoi menyetujuinya.

“Gimana kalau Kuroko- _cchi_ juga ikut?” usul Kise.

“ _Hai_?” Kuroko mengerjap kini. “Aku tak mau membeberkan hubunganku dengan Akashi- _kun_ ke media.” Kuroko menatap Kise tak suka.

“Kenapa?” Momoi ikut bertanya karena penasaran dimana Kuroko tidak menjawabnya.

“Nggak mau saja.” Tambahnya. Surai merah itu menggantikannya menjelaskan.

“Kita memang dikenal, juga cukup populer, baru-baru ini.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kau memang populer, Akashi.” Ujar Midorima saat Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Benarkah?” Mereka mengangguk setuju tanpa ragu.

 _Orangnya sendiri tidak sadar ternyata_.

“Ah! Aku kewalahan soal itu!” Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh pada Kise yang menunjuk mereka dengan ekspresi kesal. “Kalian berdua populer di kampus kan? Aku tidak percaya kalian sama populernya denganku- _ssu_!” Kise mengingat kejadian di kampus bersama Kuroko yang populer. _Jangan samakan aku denganmu_ , gumam Akashi dan Kuroko bersamaan dalam hati mereka.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Akashi menoleh pada kekasihnya surai biru langit itu.

“Saat kuberitahu Akashi- _kun_ sakit, mereka kebingungan untuk acara komite. Aku membantu sedikit, namun katanya Akashi- _kun_ yang mengurusnya. Mereka pun terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.” Akashi mendesah pelan mendengar jawabannya.

“Begitu.” Gumamnya pelan.

“Apa yang kalian kerjakan memangnya- _ssu_?” Kise duduk dimana Akashi memberikan data-datanya. “Hua? Ini acara mewah dan khusus itu bukan- _ssu_? Bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi bagiannya, Akashi- _cchi_?” Tanya Kise tidak percaya.

“Aku tertarik dengan apa yang dibahas disana. Kuroko pun ikut karena ada bagian yang dia sukai.” Kuroko mengangguk membenarkan penjelasan kekasihnya. “Maka itu kami bersama membantu acara besar itu.” tambahnya lagi.

“Hee~”

“Siapapun boleh ikut, baik menjadi partisipan langsung acaranya maupun menjadi _volunteer_ , mengingat banyak sekali yang datang dan seperti katamu, cukup mewah.” Tambah Akashi.

“Siapapun?” Momoi pun mulai melihat beberapa datanya dan matanya berbinar tertarik. “Akashi- _kun_! Aku ikut.” Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan datanya.

“Bagian apa?” tanyanya lagi.

“Yang ini!” Akashi membaca dan mengangguk saat Momoi menunjukkan bagian yang dipilihnya.

“Dia akan membantumu, Kuroko.” Surai merah itu pada surai biru langit kekasihnya.

“ _Hai_. Lalu Akashi- _kun_?” tanyanya kini dengan polosnya.

“Hm?” Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang menatapnya lurus.

“Jangan memikul semuanya sendirian, Akashi- _kun_.” Yang dimaksud mengerjap heran.

“Kalau begitu biar aku yang membantunya- _ssu_. Akashi- _cchi_ bagian apa?” Akashi awalnya ragu-ragu sebelum memberikan berkas data miliknya pada surai pirang itu, namun akhirnya menyerahkannya. Kise mematung setelah melihatnya.

“Aku melakukannya karena tak ada yang mengerti.” Kuroko melongok dan membacanya.

“Kise- _kun_ bisa yang bagian ini. Namun apakah pekerjaanmu sebagai model sibuk?” Tunjuk Kuroko dan membuat Kise tersadar.

“Eh?! Kau mengerti Kuroko- _cchi_?” yang dimaksud mengangguk mantap.

“Akashi- _kun_ pernah mengajariku.” Akashi melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Kuroko.

“Kau memahaminya ternyata.” Gumam surai merah itu dengan senyuman bangga.

“Tentu saja. Akashi- _kun_ pintar dalam mengajari, jadi lebih mudah dimengerti.” Surai merah itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

“Senang mendengarnya.” Gumamnya.

“Kalau begitu aku juga diajari- _ssu_! Tenang saja Kuroko-cchi, aku pasti bisa melakukannya!” ujar Kise sembari menghampiri keduanya. Kuroko tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

“Aku juga!” Momoi ikut bersorak bahagia. Akashi mengerjap terkejut melihat mereka begitu mengandalkan dirinya. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Baiklah.”

Hari dimana Akashi terluka dan istirahat di rumah pun jadi ramai berkat teman-temannya. Mereka meminta diajari mata kuliah yang diikuti sekaligus membahas perihal acara. Kise yang kesulitan karena bagian Akashi yang sulit itu dibantu Midorima dan Momoi. Kuroko meminta penjelasan lebih pada Akashi. Mereka pun semakin ramai berkat cemilan dan masakan enak makan malam.

Momoi dan Kise pun pamit pulang, diikuti Midorima yang akan datang lagi besok bila Akashi dan Kuroko membutuhkannya. “Kau takkan main dulu kalau begitu?” Tanya Aomine dengan alis terangkat.

“Ah. Sementara.” Jawab surai merah itu pada Aomine.

“Aku menunggu.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kuterima tantanganmu.”

\----/-----------

Esok harinya Akashi terbangun di sofa dengan sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya. Rambut berwarna biru muda itu terlihat beringsut padanya. Akashi mengerjap dua kali dan melihat Kuroko tidur bersamanya disana. Rasa sakit pada kakinya telah hilang, dan Akashi bangkit untuk mencoba berjalan. Sudah sembuh, namun Akashi tak bisa memaksakan diri, menghindari terkilir lagi. “…ng…” Akashi pun menoleh.

“Apa aku membangunkanmu?” Kuroko mengusap matanya melihat kekasihnya sedang berdiri.

“Kakimu baik-baik saja, Akashi- _kun_?” tanyanya dengan khawatir.

“Kurasa. Namun tak bisa dipaksa bermain basket dulu.” Kuroko pun bangkit dan memeluknya dari belakang.

“Syukurlah…” gumam Kuroko pelan dari balik punggungnya. “Aku bisa melihat Akashi- _kun_ lagi di kampus…” Akashi membelalakan matanya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

“Kau selalu melihatku di rumah, Kuroko.” Ujar surai merah itu menenangkan Kuroko, berbalik dan memeluknya erat.

“Aku juga mau lihat Akashi- _kun_ di kampus…” ujar Kuroko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya di pundak Akashi. Surai merah itu mendesah dan tersenyum.

“Baiklah.”

Hari acara dimulai pun datang. Momoi dan Kise yang membantu kini telah berada disana lebih dulu dari Akashi dan Kuroko. Aomine datang sebagai partisipan dari universitas lain bersama Midorima dan _Murasakibara Atsushi_. Pemain lainnya pun datang memenuhi undangan Kuroko dan _Kiseki no Sedai_. “Akashi- _kun_!”

“Sudah pilih yang mana?” Tanya surai merah itu.

“Aku tak menemukannya!” Kuroko mulai panik.

“Seseorang mengambilnya?” Akashi mengeryit heran.

“Entahlah. Boleh aku pakai yang lain?” Kuroko melongok pada sekumpulan pakaian lainnya.

“Itu bukan pertanyaan.” Tegas sang surai merah.

“Jaketmu ketemu?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Ah. Ada disini. Aku tak menemukan milikmu.” Akashi mengeryit lagi.

“Benarkah? Aku ambil yang lainnya kalau begitu.” Kuroko memilah yang lain.

“Jangan yang putih.” Ujar Akashi.

“Aku tak punya penggantinya.” Kuroko mengeryit bingung.

“Ambil punyaku dari lemari.” Kuroko pun membuka lemari pakaian Akashi.

“Ini kebanyakan, Akashi- _kun_.” Gerutunya melihat sekumpulan pakaian di lemari.

“Pilih saja, sudah tak ada waktu.” Tukas Akashi.

“Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?” Kuroko pun datang dengan jas hitam resmi milik Akashi disertai jaket besar di tangannya, untuk digunakan sebagai pengganti jas. Akashi memakai jas putih dengan jaket merah besar pemberian Kuroko di tangannya pula.  

“Akashi- _kun_ , kau tak membawa tas?” Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya heran.

“Momoi membawakannya sekalian milikmu.” Jawab Akashi dengan tenang.

“Ah, Momoi- _san_ dan Kise- _kun_ menunggu kita.” Ujar Kuroko saat melirik ponselnya dipenuhi _email_ dari Momoi.

“Apa mereka kesulitan?” Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

“Kelihatannya begitu.” Ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

Kehadiran Kuroko dan Akashi yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berhasil membuat persiapan acara jadi berjalan lancar. “Kau menyelamatkan kami, Akashi- _kun_!” ujar Momoi yang sedari tadi kewalahan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Akashi hanya tersenyum.

“Mana Kuroko- _cchi_?” Kise mencari surai biru muda yang tidak jauh berbeda tingginya dengan Akashi itu.

“Disana dengan Midorima. Dia membantu bernegosiasi dengan pihak yang telat.” Kise mendesah pelan.

“Sebentar lagi acaranya padahal- _ssu_ …” Akashi ikut mendesah.

“Kau benar.” Kise menoleh pada surai merah itu.

“Kalian berdua benar-benar bersemangat ya- _ssu_!” Akashi menoleh teman yang suka menempel pada Kuroko itu.

“Kuroko akan kelelahan sebentar lagi.” Liriknya pada Kuroko yang berdiri di samping Midorima tak jauh dari mereka. “Kise, temani dia.”

“O-oh iya…” Kise mengerjap heran namun tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Akashi.

“Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?” Tanya Momoi heran pada surai merah itu.

“Keringatnya sudah membasahi sebagian kerahnya, ini baru setengah jam. Kakinya pun terlihat gemetaran, kurasa karena tak biasa dalam keadaan sesibuk ini, di acara yang mewah pula.” Momoi mengerjap tak percaya. “Waktu itu pihak _Rakuzan_ yang melakukannya, kalian hanya jadi tamu undangan dan tak perlu berlama-lama berdiri selama berjam-jam.” Momoi tersenyum menyetujuinya. “Momoi, ambilkan kursi.” Ujar Akashi saat melihat Kuroko dan Kise datang kemari sementara Midorima sibuk dengan pihak tambahan acara menggantikannya.

“Ah, _hai_!” ucapan Akashi benar. Kise telah menarik Kuroko untuk istirahat. Kuroko duduk dan menghela nafas lega.

“Bagaimana Akashi- _kun_ menyadarinya…?” surai merah itu hanya tersenyum.

“Akashi- _kun_! Pihak ini tidak bisa dihubungi!” beberapa dari teman kampus mereka menghampiri Akashi dengan ekspresi panik dan cemas di wajah mereka.

“Coba tanyakan padanya, dia bagian masalah ini.” Ujar Akashi menjawabnya.

“Ah, _hai_!” satu pergi menuju yang dimaksud.

“Akashi- _sama_ , saya lihat adanya tamu yang tak bisa hadir. Bagaimana bila digantikan dengan yang bisa?” tanyanya dengan sebuah kertas berisi daftar tamu penting.

“Kau sudah mengabarinya terlebih dahulu?” Akashi melirik.

“ _Hai_. Tidak masalah karena memang tidak bisa hadir.” Dirinya mengangguk.

“Lakukan.” Perintah Akashi.

“Akashi- _san_ , pihak yang disana mengatakan mau bekerja sama.” Ujarnya dengan lirikan.

“Bagus. Ah, panggilkan lelaki berkacamata itu.” Tunjuk Akashi kepada Midorima yang masih berbicara. Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang duduk. “Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko?”

“Ah, _hai_.” Surai biru muda itu mendongak.

“Ini baru persiapan acara. Katakan padaku bila kau tak sanggup.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Kuroko- _san_ , yang ini.” Seseorang menghampiri Kuroko.

“Ah, _hai_. Kau bisa kesini dan kesini.” Kuroko menunjukkannya.

“Ah, anda benar.” Kuroko tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum lega sebelum beranjak pergi.

“Kalian berdua sibuk sekali ya.” Aomine menghampiri dengan jas hitam yang sangat cocok padanya.

“Aomine.”

“Dai- _chan_!” Aomine pun menoleh.

“Kau disini juga, Satsuki. Kau membantu ternyata?” ujar Aomine melihat Momoi ikutan sibuk seperti Akashi dan Kuroko dengan pakaian yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya.

“Menyenangkan sekali lho!” ujar Momoi dengan semangat.

“Kau yakin? Tidak menjadi beban buat Tetsu dan Akashi?” ejeknya.

“Dai- _chaaan_!!” Akashi dan Kuroko tersenyum saat melihat keduanya terlihat masih seperti biasanya.

“Ada apa, Akashi?” Midorima akhirnya menghampiri mereka.

“Bisa kau bantu Kuroko selama dia istirahat?” Midorima menoleh pada surai biru muda yang duduk dengan keringat di pelipisnya.

“Boleh saja.” Ujarnya menyetujui tanpa ragu. Akashi mengangguk.

“Kuroko, bagilah milikmu dengan Midorima. Kalian akan bergantian melakukannya. Bila kau senggang, datangi aku.” Tegas Akashi.

“Ah, _hai_.” Kuroko mulai berbicara dengan Midorima perihal bagian miliknya. Midorima dengan mudah mengerti dan mulai membantu selama Kuroko istirahat. Akashi kini sibuk dengan Kagami dan yang lainnya. Banyak tim dan pihak yang sulit dan lambat bekerja. Sejam kemudian acara benar-benar dimulai. Kuroko melangkah dan menubruk seseorang di depannya. “Ah, maaf-“ Kuroko mendongak dan melihat surai merah yang biasa bersamanya-lah yang menoleh dan tak sengaja ditabrak olehnya.  

“Kau lelah, Kuroko?” itu Akashi, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

“Ah, maafkan aku, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum saat Kuroko menyentuh wajahnya yang menabrak Akashi tadi.

“Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Sini, bersandarlah padaku.” Wajah Kuroko memerah saat tangan Akashi menyentuh kepalanya lembut dan menyandarkannya ke bahunya. Akashi masih dalam keadaan segar bugar walaupun kakinya baru saja sembuh. Walau tak banyak berjalan, Akashi pasti merasakan kakinya pegal dan mungkin saja sakit.

“Lihat itu, Akashi- _sama_ dan Kuroko- _sama_!” ujar beberapa mahasiswi melihat Akashi dan Kuroko bersama.

“Kyaa~ serasi sekali!”

“Kudengar cahayanya kan _Kagami Taiga-san_ , kenapa dia bersama Akashi- _sama_ ya?”

“Entahlah. Cinta kan menembus apapun!” salah satu mahasiswi mengatakannya dengan semangat.

“Kau benar.” Kuroko merasa bingung apakah harus mendengarkan pembicaraan mahasiswi mengenai keduanya atau tidak. Terdengar sekali olehnya. Akashi melirik dan melihat Kuroko terlihat canggung saat pembicaraan mereka terdengar olehnya.

“Jangan dengarkan mereka.” Kuroko kini beralih pada surai merah yang menggumam pelan. “Kau milikku dan aku milikmu.” Kuroko merasa wajahnya merah padam dan memanas. Ucapan Akashi sungguh membuatnya malu sekaligus senang.

Acara akan berakhir sebentar lagi. “Akashi! Ada yang memanggilmu!” panggil seseorang pada kekasih berambut merahnya disana.

“Ah, aku kesana.” Namun gerakan Akashi terhenti oleh tangan seseorang yang menggenggamnya. Kuroko menunduk menahan tangannya. “…Kuroko?” Dirinya pun menarik Akashi menjauhi kerumunan partisipan juga para tamu.

“Akashi?” panggilnya lagi pada surai merah itu.

“Aku kesana sebentar lagi!” ujar Akashi mementingkan Kuroko dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Kuroko menarik Akashi tanpa memperdulikan yang lainnya. Beberapa mulai membicarakan mereka yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka. “Kuroko?“ Panggilan itu membuat Kuroko berhenti melangkah. Surai biru muda itu pun menoleh dan melihat mata merah itu menatapnya lembut kini. Senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya. “Peluk aku?” wajah Kuroko memerah karena Akashi menyadari keinginannya namun dirinya tetap memeluk Akashi tanpa ragu. “Kau merindukanku hm?” Kuroko hanya memeluk Akashi, erat dan terasa hangat. Seolah dirinya sudah lama tak memeluk Akashi seperti ini. “Kau setiap hari memelukku, apa rasanya berbeda?” Kuroko mengangguk. _Benar, ada yang berbeda, entah apa itu_. Kuroko ingin memeluk Akashi, saat itu juga. Tak peduli pandangan orang lain tentang mereka, Kuroko hanya menginginkan Akashi seorang saat ini. _Apakah surai merah itu pernah menginginkannya seperti ini, saat Kuroko mengabaikannya?_

“Akashi- _kun_?”

“Hm?”

“Apa saat itu pun kau menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkanmu kini?” Akashi membelalakan matanya terkejut. Dirinya berusaha mengingat maksud dari Kuroko, ‘saat itu’. Saat Kuroko mengabaikannya, ternyata.

“Ah. Aku sangat menginginkanmu.” Mendengar hal itu, wajah Kuroko memerah. Dirinya malu sekaligus bahagia. Kuroko lupa, perasaan Akashi, dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Kuroko tak ingin lagi, membiarkan Akashi sendirian lagi. “Tapi mengetahuimu kini menginginkanku, bermanja padaku, membuatku sungguh bahagia. Yang kucintai juga menginginkanku disampingnya.” Kuroko ingin menangis mendengarnya, namun mereka masih  dalam acara dan tak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Kerinduannya pada Akashi seolah belum terobati.

“Akashi- _cchi_! Kuroko- _cchi_! Kalian dipanggil!” Kise memanggil keduanya yang sedang berpelukan. “Ah, maaf, aku mengganggu- _ssu_ - _ka_?” Kuroko pun melepas pelukannya dan menggeleng pelan.

“Ada apa?” Kise menunjuk ke belakang.

“Kalian diminta ke depan sebagai pihak yang berusaha keras di balik acara ini- _ssu_.” Akashi mendesah pelan mendengar harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, dimana Kuroko sudah mematung, terlihat tidak biasa bicara di depan orang lain selain perihal basket.

“Perwakilan kah? Biar aku saja. Kuroko, tunggulah di bawah panggung dengan Kise.” Ucapan Akashi membuat Kuroko tersadar dan memintanya melakukan sesuatu.

“Ah, _hai_.” Akashi berjalan dengan terlihat bijak. Dasinya dirinya rapihkan lagi dan siap naik ke atas panggung. Kuroko dan Kise menunggu saat Akashi berbincang dengan pembawa acara dan beberapa orang penting lainnya. Ekspresinya begitu lembut memancar ke seluruh ruangan acara. _Itu miliknya, sosok yang berdiri disana dengan anggun dan berambut merah itu miliknya_ , pikir Kuroko.

“Dia benar-benar luar biasa ya, Akashi- _cchi_.” Kuroko menoleh.

“ _Hai_?”

“Akashi- _cchi_ tidak menunjukkan rasa lelahnya, rasa sakitnya, dia tanggung semua- _ssu_. Apapun yang terjadi, dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Aku kagum sekaligus kasihan, jadi berharap ingin bisa menjadi kekuatan baginya- _ssu_.” Kise menepuk pundak Kuroko. “Karena itu aku bersyukur, kami memilikimu disini, begitu pula Akashi sendiri, Kuroko- _cchi_. Kau orang yang pantang menyerah. Kuroko- _cchi_ selalu jadi pihak yang mendukung kami dalam basket maupun banyak hal- _ssu_.” Benar, Kuroko lupa. Dirinya selalu ingin melakukan itu, mendukung pemain dari belakang sebagai bayangan, dan kini, Kuroko ingin mendukung Akashi, menjadikannya tempat untuk pulang dan bersandar. Seperti bagaimana dirinya ingin mendukung Kagami dan menjadi semangat baginya saat cahaya itu mulai redup. Kuroko kini lupa itu semua.

“ _Hai_ , _arigatou gozaimasu_ , Kise- _kun_.”

“Ng? oke- _ssu_!” Kise tersenyum. Dirinya bersyukur bisa mengembalikan senyuman dan mata penuh tekad di wajah Kuroko.

\----/-----------

Acara berakhir dengan meriah dan para pekerja keras di balik acara diperbolehkan pulang dan mendapat sehari libur. Mereka kini telah berada di apartemen Akashi dan Kuroko. “Hei, bagaimana kalau kita besok main?” Tanya Aomine dengan antusias, mengajak yang lainnya bermain basket. Akashi menoleh padanya. “Oh.”

“Jangan khawatir, aku bisa jadi pelatih kalian.” Ujar Akashi sambil memijat kakinya yang kelelahan setelah lama berdiri dalam acara.

“Biar aku saja, Akashi- _kun_.” Momoi spontan bersikap sebagai manajer.

“Ah, _tanomu_. Dari sini ke sini, ulangi.” Momoi melakukan sesuai perintah Akashi dengan gugup.

“Ini untuk Kuroko- _cchi_ , ini untuk Akashi- _cchi_.” Kise datang dengan dua gelas minuman dari _Majiba_ dan memberikannya pada mereka berdua.

“ _Arigatou_ Kise, dari _Majiba_?” Tanya Akashi saat menerimanya.

“ _Hai_ - _ssu_!” wajah Kuroko sudah berbunga-bunga saat mendapat _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya. “Semangatnya kembali ya.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, Satsuki?” Aomine mengeryit heran melihat Momoi berusaha keras.

“Ah, memijat kaki Akashi- _kun_ yang sempat terkilir.” Momoi melakukannya dengan giat.

“Aka- _chin_ gak bisa main dong?” Tanya Murasakibara saat mengetahui mantan kapten mereka sedang terluka.

“Jadi pelatih saja.” Ujar Akashi tegas.

“EH!?” _Kiseki no Sedai_ terlihat terkejut.

“ _Teikou_ cukup keras, kau tahu itu.” Ujar Akashi membela diri. _Kiseki no Sedai_ harusnya tahu, betapa kerasnya sang kapten mereka berusaha. “dan lagi menu itu dari pelatih, sekaligus dari _Nijimura_ - _san_ , mana mungkin aku mengubahnya karena _motto_ _Teikou_ adalah terus menang.” Tambahnya dengan tegas.

“Aku akan berusaha.” Semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Aomine pun tersenyum.

“Oh! Aku juga, Akashi!” ujar Aomine pada Akashi yang sedang duduk itu. Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Baiklah.” Mereka pun pamit dan Akashi juga Kuroko siap beranjak tidur. Namun, Kuroko melihat Akashi melangkah ke ruang keluarga dengan berkas-berkasnya. Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya.

“Akashi- _kun_ tidur disini lagi?” surai merah mengerjap melihat ekspresi tak suka Kuroko.

“Aku hanya menyimpan berkas ini.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali mendengar jawaban surai merah itu. Lalu ekspresinya berubah jadi berbunga-bunga bahagia saat Akashi menghampirinya. “Yang tadi pasti belum cukup kan?” Kuroko mengangguk.  

Walau begitu, Kuroko sudah tertidur pulas saat Akashi ganti baju. Akashi mendesah pelan melihat Kuroko seolah menunggunya walau sudah terlelap. Dirinya melangkah masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu terbangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Akashi. Surai merah itu mengerti maksudnya dan mereka pun berciuman cukup lama. “Selamat tidur, _Tetsuya_.”

\----/-----------

Permainan basket pun dimulai dengan ramai. _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan beberapa pemain dari masing-masing sekolah juga datang. Akashi dan _Riko_ bergantian untuk memberi menu latihan masing-masing untuk tiap tim. Sementara itu, Momoi membantu Akashi memijat bagian sakitnya. “Kakimu baik-baik saja, Akashi- _kun_?” Tanya Riko saat yang lain sedang latihan. Akashi mendongak dari bangkunya duduk dan melihat Riko menatap kakinya. Matanya yang bisa memberikan nomor tertentu melihat sebagian nomor di kaki Akashi tidak sesempurna bagian lainnya. “Masih belum sembuh total ternyata.” Akashi mengangguk.

“Kurasa ini karena acara kemarin juga. Walau aku tak banyak berjalan.”Akashi mendesah.

“Kau sudah mengatur menu latihan milikmu?” Riko mengeryit.

“Ah. Mau lihat?” Riko melihatnya dan mendesah pelan.

“Sudah sempurna. Tapi kurasa yang ini akan menghambat kesembuhan kakimu.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut saat Riko memberikannya sebuah saran.

“Benarkah? Aku masih bisa mengurusnya…” Akashi menyentuh dagunya berpikir.

“Kau tak boleh memaksakan diri Akashi- _kun_. Setelah sembuh, kau boleh menambah menu latihanmu lagi.” Akashi pun mengangguk setuju.

Permainan berakhir seri. Dengan sedikit bantuan strategi Akashi, mereka bisa sampai seri seperti itu. _As expected, Kiseki no Sedai and Rakuzan’s captain_.

“Intinya adalah _your will_.” Akashi tersenyum. “Strategi apapun tanpa kesungguhan pemainnya, hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.” Riko mengangguk-angguk.

“Banyak hal yang tak terduga bisa terjadi di lapangan.” Ujar Kagami menyetujuinya. Mereka melihat Kuroko berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung dan menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Akashi. Wajah Akashi terbenam perut Kuroko yang menjatuhkan diri di atasnya.

“Kuroko, aku tak bisa bernafas. Duduklah.” Ujar Akashi sambil menepuk bangku sebelahnya. Kuroko menurut dan mengontrol nafasnya yang cepat karena lelah. “Kau baik-baik saja?” Akashi menyentuh dahi Kuroko namun tidak terasa panas. “Nafasnya terlalu cepat, beri dia minum.” Momoi memberikan sebotol air dan Kuroko meneguknya. “Dia perlu mengatur nafasnya.” Desahnya pelan.

“Kakimu masih sakit, Akashi?” Tanya Kagami dengan bola dipinggangnya. Akashi menoleh.

“Masih belum baik untuk dipakai bermain.” Beberapa dari mereka terlihat kecewa. “Tidak parah hingga patah.” Tambahnya berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya.

“Oh ya Akashi- _cchi_ , bila kau senggang, bagaimana kalau hari ini menemui fotografer-ku- _ssu_?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut saat Kuroko kini memeluknya masih dengan nafas cepat.

“Bagaimana, Kuroko?” surai biru muda itu tidak mengatakan apapun akibat dirinya masih berusaha mengontrol nafasnya.

“Tetsu- _kun_?” Momoi mengeryit khawatir melihat keadaannya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

“Momoi, ada kipas?” Tanya Akashi.

“Eh? Ah, biar kukipaskan.” Momoi membawa papan dada untuk kertas menu latihan dan mulai mengipaskannya pada Kuroko.

“Panas cukup menyengatnya ternyata.” Ujar Aomine saat Kuroko tak melepas Akashi dan menikmati angin kibasan Momoi. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat betapa nyamannya ekspresi Kuroko.

“Aku terima soal tadi, Kise. Hanya saja aku lihat keadaan Kuroko dulu. Jam berapa?”

“Ah, jam tiga sore pun bisa- _ssu_.” Ujar Kise.

“Baiklah, masih ada waktu. Mainlah, kita lakukan 2 _game_.” Akashi tersenyum.

“OHH!!” semua kembali bersemangat mendengar pelatih mereka mengatakannya. Riko dan Akashi bergantian memberi arahan untuk tiap tim. Kuroko yang masih memeluk Akashi tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya.

“Kuroko?”

“Tetsu- _kun_?!” Momoi melihat keadaannya dan ternyata Kuroko pingsan. “Akashi- _kun_!”

“Baringkan dia. Gunakan pahamu untuk bantalnya.” Akashi memberi perintah.

“Eh?! Ta-ta-tapi…!” wajah Momoi memerah dengan bicara terbata-bata saat Akashi menyuruhnya.

“Cepatlah. Aida- _san_!” Akashi memanggil gadis berambut pendek coklat itu.

“Eh? Apa?” Riko menghampiri dengan ekspresi bingung. “ _Tte_ -Kuroko- _kun_?!” Riko langsung menghampiri Akashi dan Momoi setelah terkejut melihat Kuroko pingsan.

“Panas menyengatnya ternyata. Apa yang kau dapat?” Riko mulai menganalisis.

“Aku khawatir dia kena demam lagi. Apa kau bawa es?” ujar Riko pada Akashi dan Momoi.

“Aku membawanya.” Midorima melangkah mendekat dengan sekantong es di tangannya.

“Midorima. Kau tidak main?” Akashi mengerjap bingung melihat surai hijau itu.

“Aku pengganti _nanodayo_.” Midorima menyerahkan kantong es itu pada Riko.

“ _Tasukaru_ , Midorima- _kun_!” Riko menerimanya dan mengambil handuk kecil, menyimpan kantong itu di atasnya dan menaruhnya di dahi Kuroko.

“Midorima?” surai hijau itu memberikan sebuah payung pantai.

“Kupikir kau akan membutuhkannya juga.” Akashi dan Momoi mendesah bersamaan.

“Midorin…!” Momoi menatapnya bangga.

“Kita bisa menghambat demamnya.” Ujar Riko sambil mengelap keringatnya. “Berikan dia minum sekitar sepuluh menit sekali. Seteguk dua teguk pun cukup. Bantu dirinya mengatur nafas juga.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kau mau main?”

“Nanti saja.” Akashi dan Midorima mulai berbincang.

“Oh ya Akashi- _kun_ -“

“Hm?” Riko membelalakan matanya terkejut melihat bagaimana kaki Akashi sembuh total. Nomor yang dilihatnya kini sama dengan yang dilihat di seluruh tubuhnya.

“Riko- _chan_?” Momoi menyadarkan Riko dari lamunannya.

“Eh?” gadis berambut pendek coklat itu mengerjap terkejut.

“Ada apa?” kini Akashi dan Midorima ikut memandang Riko dengan heran.

“Ti-tidak, hanya saja…” Riko ingin menyalahkan matanya sendiri yang salah melihatnya.

“Hanya saja?” Akashi menuntut jawaban.

“Kakimu sembuh total.” Ujarnya tegas.

“ _Hai_?” ketiganya terkejut bersamaan.

“Aku tak percaya, kakimu kembali seperti bagian tubuhmu yang lain. Coba gerakan.” Akashi mengerjap heran, lalu mengangguk setuju. Dirinya pun bangkit berdiri.

“Baiklah.” Akashi melakukan yang diminta, dan memang Akashi merasa normal-normal saja. “Kau benar.” Riko masih tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa karena pengaruh Kuroko yang membuatnya cemas? Mana mungkin! Apa karena Akashi adalah kapten dari _Kiseki no Sedai_?

“Oi! Ada apa?” Aomine berlari mendekat saat _game_ pertama selesai. “Hua, Tetsu?!” Aomine keheranan melihat apa yang terjadi di bangku. Dirinya melihat Kuroko berbaring lemas di atas pangkuan Momoi.

“Akashi- _cchi_ , kau membiarkan Kuroko dengan Momo- _cchi_ sekarang?” Kise memegang bolanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

“Bukan gitu Ki- _chan_! Tetsu- _kun_ pingsan tahu!” Momoi membantahnya.

“Pingsan?!” para pemain terkejut.

“ _Arara_ ~Sudah diobati?” Murasakibara nongol dengan botol minum di tangannya. Akashi dan Riko mengangguk.

“Harusnya sih sadar sebentar lagi.” Ujar Riko dan semuanya menoleh. Kini mata Kuroko terbuka perlahan dan yang dilihat pertama kali olehnya adalah Momoi.

“T-t-t-Tetsu- _kun_ …” wajah Momoi memerah semerah rambut Akashi.

“Tenanglah, Momoi.” Ujar Akashi menenangkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Kuroko menoleh.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya bingung pada Akashi dan Riko.

“Kau pingsan. Panas menyengatmu.” Ujar Riko menjelaskan.

“Aku…?” semuanya mengangguk. “Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah melangkah mendekati dan Kuroko pun bangkit duduk. Surai biru langit itu memeluk Akashi tanpa ragu.

“Kuroko, kau manja sekali.” Yang lain tersenyum sambil mendesah pelan melihat gerakan Kuroko. “Apa kau merasa pusing?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan setelah melepas pelukannya pada Akashi. “Kise mengajak kita menemui fotografernya hari ini, kau ingat?” Kuroko mengangguk pelan. “Jam tiga sore, bagaimana?” Kuroko mengangguk lagi.

“Dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.” Akashi menoleh pada Riko yang telah memastikan keadaannya.

“Kalian masih lanjut?” Tanya Akashi pada yang lainnya.

“OH! Kalau kakimu sembuh, ayo main!” ujar Kagami ingin sekali bermain dengan Akashi.

“Kau menantangku Kagami?” lelaki itu tersenyum puas.

“Aku ikut- _ssu_!” Kise kini bersemangat saat Akashi ikut bermain.

“Oi Akashi!” Aomine mengikuti langkah surai merah itu.

“Aku takkan kalah pastinya.” Ujar Kagami seperti biasanya.

“Kita undi dulu, semuanya!” Riko memanggil dengan memberikan saran untuk tim mengingat Akashi masuk. Kuroko duduk bersebelahan dengan Momoi yang masih merona merah.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsu- _kun_?” tanyanya.

“Ah, _hai_. Maaf merepotkan, Momoi- _san_.” Surai merah muda itu menggeleng pelan. “ _Ano_ , Akashi- _kun_ …?” Kuroko menoleh pada Momoi dengan ekspresi bingung.

“Ah, aku juga tak percaya.” Ujar Riko tegas.

“Eh?” Riko sudah berada di samping mereka setelah tim telah terbagi. Akashi dengan Kagami juga Midorima, dan Kise dengan Aomine dan Murasakibara. Tim lainnya juga bergantian dan siap bermain satu _game_.

“Kaki Akashi- _kun_ sembuh dengan sendirinya.” Tambahnya.

“Maksudmu?” Momoi dan Kuroko meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

“Awal permainan, kaki Akashi- _kun_ masih jauh dari normal. Bisa dibilang, acara yang kalian hadiri itu memperburuk kondisinya. Walau tak banyak berjalan, tiap gerakan tentu mempengaruhinya.” Riko mengeryit. “Hingga Kuroko- _kun_ kelelahan tadi, kaki Akashi- _kun_ masih setengahnya dari kesembuhan. Pergerakannya menolongmu yang pingsan tentu menambah beban dan menghambat penyembuhannya.” Momoi membelalakan matanya.

“Jangan-jangan…” Riko menoleh.

“Kau menyadarinya?” Momoi mengangguk. “Sulit dipercaya bukan? Gerakannya menolong Kuroko malah mempercepat kesembuhannya. Tidak, menyembuhkannya!”

“…eh?” Kuroko terkejut. Riko menyentuh dagunya berpikir keras.

“Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa. Apa karena kau membuatnya cemas sehingga otak dan semuanya berjalan dalam tubuh Akashi? Kurasa itu juga berlaku pada tim-nya di _Rakuzan_ dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ sendiri. Akashi- _kun_ bisa dibilang kapten yang sempurna, tidak ada celah. Kemenangan sudah menjadi kesehariannya. Hanya saja kejadian ini membuatku berpikir kalian benar-benar generasi keajaiban.” Riko memandang Kuroko dan Momoi dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak.

“Berarti kesimpulanmu kini,” ujar Momoi mengeryit.

“Ng, pengaruh kecemasannya pada Kuroko- _kun_ membuat kaki Akashi- _kun_ sembuh.” Keduanya hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. “Kau mengerti bukan? Sepenting apa dirimu baginya hingga cedera seperti ini dengan mudahnya sembuh dengan sebuah keajaiban?”


	15. Day 15 - Our Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kesembuhan kaki Akashi membuat Kuroko cemas, hal itu berujung pada kesalahpahaman dan keputusan keduanya untuk melanjutkan atau mengakhiri hubungan romantis ini. Interview yang dilakukan Kuroko beserta Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya memperlihatkan jawaban dari hubungan keduanya yang sungguh rentan itu.
> 
> PS: Oyaji = Ayah/Sebutan agak informal bagi laki-laki yang lebih muda pada laki-laki yang dihormati maupun lebih tua darinya. Biasanya bagi lelaki yang penggunaan katanya Ore/ataupun dengan lelaki dengan sikap santai, acuh tak acuh dan tidak terlalu mementingkan panggilan/sebutan.

Permainan mereka berakhir dan _Akashi Seijuurou_ juga _Kuroko Tetsuya_ bersiap sebelum pergi ke tempat janjian dengan _Kise Ryouta_. Kuroko masih kepikiran ucapan _Aida Riko_ mengenai kaki Akashi yang sembuh dengan sendirinya itu. _Kau mengerti bukan? Sepenting apa dirimu baginya hingga cedera seperti ini dengan mudahnya sembuh dengan sebuah keajaiban_? “Ada apa, Kuroko?”

“Eh? Ah…” Kuroko terkejut saat surai merah kekasihnya memanggilnya. Kuroko ragu membicarakan perihal kaki Akashi atau tidak dengannya. Kesembuhan kakinya terdengar sangat aneh.

“Kau kepikiran kakiku?”

“Eh?” Seperti biasa, Akashi selalu jago membaca apa yang dipikirkan orang. Tidak, dirinya melihat apa yang dilakukan orang itu. “ _Coach_ bilang, kesembuhan kaki Akashi- _kun_ berkat diriku.” Akashi mengerjap bingung.

“Berkatmu?” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir dan mengangguk. “Kalau begitu kenapa raut wajahmu begitu?” tanyanya lagi.

“ _Ano_ , hanya saja-!” Kuroko menutup mulutnya, terkejut akan apa yang hendak diucapakannya. Terlalu seenaknya dan tak memikirkan perasaan Akashi sendiri. Akashi mengerjap terkejut, lalu tersenyum dan membalikan badannya.

“Anggap saja keajaiban kalau begitu.” Kuroko merasa Akashi memaksakan dirinya lagi menerima sikapnya barusan.

“Bu-bukan maksudku-“ Kuroko bergidik.

“ _Kuroko_. Kise sudah menunggu. Segeralah bersiap.” Kuroko salah. Bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Seharusnya dirinya senang bisa menjadi obat bagi setiap luka Akashi, baik yang bisa dianggap logis maupun tidak logis sekalipun. _Namun, kenapa dirinya malah berpikir itu adalah kesalahan?_

“… _hai_.”

Keduanya sampai di studio bersama Kise. “ _Oyaji_! Ini yang kumaksud!” fotografer itu merupakan pria besar dan agak gemuk namun cukup tampan. Dirinya bersiul melihat yang datang tidak hanya _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ yang dimintanya, melainkan dengan keseluruhan dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ sendiri.

“Oh, kau membawa semuanya ternyata.” Ujar fotografer itu senang melihat generasi keajaiban datang semuanya.

“Eh?! _Oyaji_ tahu?” Kise mengerjap terkejut.

“Kau pikir aku siapa? Kalian itu terkenal dan menjadi keharusan melihat profil kalian semua.” Ujarnya terkekeh. “Aku akan mengambil bagian terakhir untuk sang kapten dan bayangan disana. Keduanya merupakan lawan sengit saat _Winter Cup_ dua tahun yang lalu kan? Tak sabar!” Kise melihat fotografernya begitu antusias dalam artian lain pada mereka. “Sayang sekali aku baru bisa mendapatkan berita itu sekarang.” Tambahnya lagi. “Kalian bisa berkeliling dulu. Aku akan ambil bagianmu dan lelaki berambut biru tua itu, Kise.”

“Ah, itu _Aomine Daiki_ - _ssu_.” Ujar Kise memberitahu.

“Oh, jadi aku duluan nih?” ujar Aomine dengan sikap bangga.

“Sekalian saja kayaknya- _ssu_.” Gumam Kise.

“Kau menganggapku tambahan haa?” kesal Aomine.

“Awalnya kan hanya Akashi- _cchi_ dan Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_!” Kise membela diri saat Aomine menatapnya kesal. Fotografer bernama _Fuji_ itu tertawa melihat keakraban Kise dan Aomine. Akashi menoleh dan menemukan beranda studio yang tergabung dengan kantin luar, berpikir untuk menenangkan diri akibat apa yang terjadi di apartemen bersama Kuroko.

“Aku kesana dulu.” Ujar Akashi berjalan dan tidak menunggu siapapun setelah memberitahunya.

“Ah, Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko mengikuti langkah Akashi yang menjauhi teman-temannya. _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan yang lainnya melihat keduanya.

“Tumben Kuro- _chin_ tidak nempel lagi sama Aka- _chin_.” Gumam _Murasakibara Atsushi_ , masih dengan cemilan di tangannya.

“Ada yang terjadi rupanya _nanodayo_.” Ujar Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Apa maksudmu, Midorin?” _Momoi Satsuki_ terkadang tidak peka akan suatu hal. _Midorima Shintarou_ mendesah pelan.

“Sikap Akashi sudah terlihat berbeda semenjak kedatangannya kemari, begitu pula Kuroko sendiri _nanodayo_.” Ujarnya dengan nada tegas.

“Masa sih? Keduanya datang bersama kok. Ah, apa karena tadi ya?” Momoi teringat.

“Tadi?” Midorima dan Murasakibara menoleh bersamaan. Surai merah muda itu menelan ludah.

“Kesembuhan kaki Akashi- _kun_ berkat sebuah keajaiban.”

Akashi berjalan cepat membuat Kuroko ragu-ragu apakah benar mengikutinya. Setelah ucapannya tadi, Kuroko jadi takut berada di samping Akashi, walau dirinya sangat ingin berada di sampingnya. Ucapannya pasti melukai perassaan Akashi. “A-Akashi- _kun_.” Panggilannya membuat surai merah itu berhenti.

“Aku ingin sendiri, Kuroko. Pergilah dengan Midorima atau Momoi.” Tukasnya tanpa berbalik.

“Akashi- _kun_!” suara surai merah muda menghentikan keduanya. Mereka berbalik dan melihat Midorima juga ikut serta.

“Bukan giliran kalian ternyata.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Ada apa lagi ini? Kuroko.” Midorima menoleh dan melihat Kuroko mengeryit khawatir. “Sepertinya ulahmu lagi _nanodayo_.” Tambahnya.

“Midorin! Jangan mengatakannya seolah semuanya salah Tetsu- _kun_!” Momoi memeluk Kuroko, membelanya.

“Kita disini berkumpul untuk memenuhi permintaan Kise.” Ujar Akashi sambil berbalik. “Biarkan aku sendirian sebentar saja.” Kuroko hendak mengikutinya namun dihentikan oleh Midorima.

“Jangan membuatnya seperti itu lagi, Kuroko.” Surai biru muda itu mendongak. “Bila kesembuhan kakinya karenamu, jangan berpikiran jika kalian berpisah kau takkan bisa menyembuhkannya lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan luka seperti itu selain dokter dan keajaiban. Bila Akashi bilang itu adalah keajaiban, terima-lah _nanodayo_.” Kuroko mengerjap. “Keajaiban yang diberikan melalui dirimu yang menyayanginya.”

\----/-----------

Akashi menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut menyapu pipinya dan rambutnya.

 _Kau sakit hati mendengarnya?_ Akashi mendengar suara dirinya yang satu lagi bergema di pikirannya. Aku kesal mendengarnya, gumam Akashi pelan. _Atau kau kecewa?_

Itu juga benar. Akashi mendongak dan melihat betapa langit begitu indah di matanya. _Karena dia tidak bersyukur?_ Akashi tersenyum lemah. Entahlah. Apa aku salah mencintai Kuroko? Akashi merasa dirinya yang satu lagi terdiam sebelum mengomentarinya. _Kau menyesal lagi._

Entahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Akashi mendesah pelan, seolah sudah siap menyerah. _Kurasa Kuroko hanya kasihan padamu._ Akashi mengangguk dalam diam. Suara perkotaan yang teredam membuat kedamaian yang dirasakan Akashi semakin menenangkannya sekaligus menenggelamkannya dalam pikiran. Apa sebaiknya aku benar-benar berpisah dengannya walau aku tak ingin? Dan Kuroko juga tak ingin? Gumamnya pelan. _Kau tahu dia tak ingin karena kasihan dan ingin menebus kesalahannya bukan?_ Akashi mengerjap mencerna ucapannya. Apa kujadikan budak saja? Akashi bisa mendengar suara itu tertawa lepas. _Kau bisa begitu juga terhadap orang yang kau cintai?_ Akashi mendesah. Tidak ada gunanya juga. Toh dia memang hanya kasihan padaku. Suara dirinya yang satu lagi pun mendesah. _Kau benar. Jadikan budak saja. Lebih mudah._ Tambahnya.

Padahal aku… menyukai setiap kehangatan dan sentuhannya.

Tanpa Akashi sadari, ketiga temannya yang tadi menyusulnya itu sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh. “Apa yang sedang Akashi- _kun_ lakukan disana?”

“Sedang apa dia?” bingung Midorima. Kuroko dan Momoi hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hingga kini, tidak ada yang bisa mengikuti maupun mengetahui jalan pikiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou. “Kuroko. Bila kau kasihan pada Akashi, berpisahlah dengannya.” Tegasnya tiba-tiba.

“Midorin?!” surai merah muda itu terkejut.

“Kau bukan mencintainya. Kau mengasihaninya. Bila kau mencintainya, kau akan bersyukur dan ingin bersama Akashi walau kau berpikiran seperti apapun. Cinta menembus banyak hal dan tidak berlogika _nanodayo_. Hingga kesembuhan kakinya. Itulah pertanda, perasaan Akashi padamu menembus berbagai hal, hingga yang mustahil sekalipun.” Kuroko hanya mengerjap, mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Midorima padanya. Hingga Kise memanggil mereka semua untuk siap diwawancarai.

Kuroko menunggu gilirannya sembari menancapkan erat-erat ucapan Midorima padanya. Akashi kini sedang dalam pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah khusus yang bertemakan kapten muda yang luar biasa. _Emperor Eye_ menjadi sorotan setelah _Winter Cup_ berlangsung dua tahun lalu. Fuji menikmati waktunya mengobrol dengan Akashi sembari mengambil fotonya itu. Akashi sungguh sempurna, Kuroko dan yang lainnya tahu akan hal itu. Dia luar biasa dan hebat. Hanya Kuroko yang berhasil membuatnya jadi lebih sempurna lagi, dengan menjadi miliknya. Kuroko merupakan sumber kekuatan lain bagi Akashi. Namun, Kuroko jadi takut, bahwa keberadaannya hanya menjadi beban bagi Akashi. Kuroko mengaku salah, dan dirinya ingin minta maaf akan hal itu. Itu saja.

Wawancara terhadap Akashi tidak sempat di dengarnya dengan baik karena pikirannya jauh masuk ke dalam. Kuroko hanya bisa sempat mendengar beberapa orang membicarakan Akashi dan dirinya. “Sungguh luar biasa, Akashi- _sama_!”

“Benar. Beruntung sekali yang bisa jadi kekasihnya.” Ujar salah satu staff perempuan.

“Dia bilang _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_? Apa maksudnya lelaki berambut biru muda itu?”

“Memang manis, namun terlihat pendiam. Apa benar-benar kekasihnya?”

Sesi Akashi pun selesai dan kini bagian Kuroko dipanggil. Akashi menatapnya dari jauh, saat pemotretan Kuroko dilakukan dengan sama baiknya. Akashi menyukai setiap sisi dari Kuroko, semua tentang dirinya. Dia terpukau melihat biasanya dirinya namun memiliki daya tarik aneh yang membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari surai biru muda itu. Akashi selalu ingin mengontrol semua hal dimana Kuroko merupakan orang yang sulit dikontrol dan bergerak sebebas dirinya. _Layaknya bayangan, yang bebas menjadi bayangan siapapun_. Akashi menunggu keputusan Kuroko. Mereka bertengkar lagi, dan itu menyebalkan sekali bagi Akashi. Akashi melihat kilatan cahaya di mata Kuroko saat wawancara akan dimulai. “Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Midorima?” surai hijau itu melirik sang surai merah.

“Itu tetap pilihannya dan bukan pilihanku _nanodayo_.” Akashi menatapnya lalu mendesah pelan. Ucapan Midorima benar. Apapun yang dikatakannya pada surai biru muda itu, semuanya tergantung pada Kuroko sendiri.

Wawancara itu terdiri dari sepuluh pertanyaan yang seharusnya dipublikasikan. Namun, Kuroko menolak itu semua, menjadikan wawancaranya tanpa kamera dan semua jawaban juga pertanyaan hanya di antara pewawancara dan narasumber sendiri, termasuk mereka yang ada di studio.

“Namamu?” Tanya Fuji memulai wawancaranya dengan surai biru langit itu.

“ _Kuroko Tetsuya_.” Surai biru muda itu menjawab dengan mantap.

“Kau tinggal dengan siapa kini?” Fuji sembari mencatat dan merekam suara mereka.

“Selama sekolah, saya tinggal bersama keluarga. Saat kuliah kini, saya tinggal dengan Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_.” Jawabnya lagi dengan polos.

“Kau adalah pemain basket, apa hingga kini kau bermain basket?” Fuji sesekali melirik catatannya dan Kuroko sendiri.

“Kami melakukannya tadi pagi.” Jawab Kuroko.

“Apakah kau tahu _Kiseki no Sedai_?” Fuji kini memandang Kuroko.

“ _Hai_. Saya diakui oleh mereka.” Kuroko mengangguk sembari menjawabnya.

“Apa julukanmu?” tanyanya lagi.

“Bayangan. _The Phantom Sixth Man_.” Fuji mendengar nada bangga dalam jawabannya.

“Siapa partnermu kali ini? Tidak, cahayamu?” tanyanya dengan nada antusias.

“Cahaya saya adalah Aomine Daiki- _kun_. Namun kini, menjadi Kagami Taiga- _kun_.” Di samping arena wawancara, terlihat Aomine melukiskan sedikit senyuman kebanggaan, walaupun dirinya tahu, Kuroko akan selalu menjadi cahaya Kagami.

“Kudengar kau berhasil mengalahkan teman-temanmu dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang berbeda sekolah, dengan tim-mu di _Seirin_?” Fuji terlihat antusias saat membahas yang satu ini.

“ _Hai_. Saya membuktikan bahwa kemenangan bukan-lah segalanya dengan tim basket kami, _Seirin_.” Fotografer itu tersenyum.

“Apa kau sedang berpacaran? Atau ada orang yang kau sukai?” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, dimana Akashi yang berdiri di seberang wilayah wawancara seolah terlihat menunggu jawaban. Entah apapun itu, siap dirinya terima.

“ _Hai_.” Fotografer itu memicingkan matanya tertarik.

“Siapakah orang itu?” Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

“ _Akashi Seijuurou_ - _kun desu_.” Surai merah itu membelalakan matanya. Midorima mendesah pelan.

“Sudah tidak ada lagi keraguan di matanya ternyata _nanodayo_.”

\----/-----------

Kegiatan mereka perihal wawancara dan pemotretan khusus pun selesai dan menghampiri _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang berkumpul dan mengobrol ria. “Kuroko- _cchi_ ~ kenapa kau tak sebut aku kekasihmu saja sih??” ujar Kise setelah mendengar jawaban mantap surai biru muda yang diberikan pada pewawancara mereka itu.

“Aku bukan tukang selingkuh, Kise- _kun_.” Ujar Kuroko tegas pada lelaki pirang model itu.

“Eeehh~~ hanya main-main pun tak masalah kan- _ssu_ ~” Kise memohon sembari memeluk Kuroko yang tidak tertarik dan masih memasang ekspresi datar padanya.

“Yaah~ kalian memang pasangan yang hebat, Akashi- _kun_ , Kuroko- _kun_.” Fuji menepuk pundak kedua lelaki yang tingginya tak beda jauh itu, dan bersanding bersebelahan kini.

“Terima kasih.” Ujar keduanya bersamaan membuat senyuman terlukis lebar di wajahnya.

“ _Thanks_ , Kise, kalian semua. Aku dapat hal menarik setelah berbincang dengan kalian semua.” Ujarnya.

“Senang bisa membantu.” Mendengar ucapan Akashi, kepalanya ditepuk oleh fotografer itu.

“Kau benar-benar kapten muda yang luar biasa! Tunggu hasilnya ya!” ujarnya sambil berbalik.

“ _Hai_!” Aomine mengorek kupingnya.

“Apa yang menarik sih?”

Sebelum mereka pulang, Kuroko menghampiri fotografer itu. “Ah, Fuji- _san_!” panggilnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Keduanya kini berbicara hanya antara mereka. “Yang tadi…tolong,” Fuji mendesah pelan melihat bagaimana ekspresi khawatir menyelimuti wajah surai biru muda itu.

“Oke. Tapi kenapa kau tak ingin dipublikasikan? Hebat sekali lho, jadi kekasih anak itu. Walau aku tak tahu kalian melenceng kesana.” Kekehnya pelan.

“Akashi- _kun_ populer…” ujar Kuroko menggumam pelan.

“Hm? Lalu?” wajah Kuroko memerah saat Fuji meminta lanjutannya.

“Aku tak ingin karena publikasi ini banyak yang mengincarnya, juga Akashi- _kun_ dapat masalah karenanya…” Fuji mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kise dan yang lain terkejut mendengarnya. “Fu-Fuji- _san_!”

“Maaf, maaf. Dia kan sudah jadi milikmu, tapi kau takut dirinya direbut. Kau benar-benar menyayanginya ya, Kuroko- _kun_!” Kuroko membelalakan matanya saat fotografer itu menepuk pundak Kuroko dengan semangat. “Jagalah dia baik-baik kalau gitu. Wawancara kalian hanya akan kubagikan pada kalian saja, takkan kupublikasikan.” Ujarnya sambil menepuk kepala Kuroko sekali sebelum beranjak pergi.

“Te-terima kasih banyak!” Kuroko tersenyum lega setelah menyadari hal penting dari ucapan fotografer Kise itu.

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Kuroko- _cchi_?” Kise bertanya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

“Rahasia.” Ujar Kuroko tegas dengan senyuman penuh arti.

“Eeehh!?”

\----/-----------

Mereka pun pulang bersama. Kagami dan yang lainnya telah menunggu mereka di _Majiba_. Dirinya heran melihat Kuroko berbunga-bunga bahagia sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ -nya. “Apa yang terjadi?” Kagami berbisik pada Aomine.

“Entahlah…” gumam Aomine saat Kagami menanyakannya. Kuroko tetap duduk di samping Akashi, namun keduanya tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Midorima yang duduk di sebelah Akashi membantu memecah suasana canggung mereka dengan mengajak bicara Akashi.

“Lalu kenapa mereka berdua bersikap begitu?” tambah Kagami dengan heran.

“Kudengar karena kesembuhan kaki Akashi, disebabkan oleh cemasnya dia sama Tetsu.” Ujar Aomine menjawab asal-asalan.

“Bukannya itu bagus ya? Ah, yang waktu itu toh.” Ujar Kagami mengingat kejadiannya.

“Ah. Akashi bilang itu keajaiban, memang sih. Tapi Tetsu gak percaya dan malah takut karenanya.” Kagami mendesah pelan.

“Mereka tak pernah jauh dari masalah ya.” Gumam Kagami dimana Aomine mengeryit menyetujuinya.

“Kau benar.”

Akashi dan Kuroko pulang bersama. Akashi jadi ikut tersenyum melihat Kuroko senang, walau entah kenapa. Yang penting, anak itu tidak sedih lagi. Akashi masih bingung, dengan jawaban Kuroko saat wawancara tadi. Memang benar hubungan mereka masih berlanjut dan belum berakhir walau keduanya sempat bertengkar perihal kesembuhan kaki Akashi, namun Kuroko tak ingin mempublikasikannya. Tidak ada yang salah, mengingat hanya di majalah dan di stasiun televisi. Akashi juga pasti bisa mengatasi masalah yang mungkin didapatnya dari keluarga akibat hubungannya dengan Kuroko. Namun tetap saja, selain teman-temannya di kampus, Kuroko menolak hal itu. Mereka sampai di rumah dan Akashi berniat langsung tidur saat keduanya sampai di kamar, hingga Kuroko menghentikannya. “Kuroko?”

“Akashi- _kun_ , maafkan aku.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Aku salah bicara. Bukan maksudku ingin berpisah denganmu, dan aku tahu kesembuhan itu merupakan keajaiban. Namun, aku sungguh senang mengetahui kakimu kembali normal, sehingga sulit mempercayainya sembuh semudah itu. Kau bisa bermain basket lagi dan datang ke kampus lagi, aku bisa melihatmu disana. Aku berpikiran terlalu jauh…” Akashi melihat air mata jatuh. “…bahwa suatu saat nanti kita akan berpisah…” Akashi membelalakan matanya. Dirinya berbalik dan berusaha mengangkat wajah Kuroko yang tertunduk.

“Hei,” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“…aku takut…aku tak mau. Aku selalu berpikiran buruk, semenjak kejadian Haizaki- _san_. Aku berhasil melupakan hal itu, namun tetap saja karena itu aku jadi mudah berpikiran buruk. Dalam hati aku tak ingin, dan berusaha menghilangkan hal itu, namun tetap saja ada sedikit pikiran dan rasa buruk itu. Aku tak mau. Aku tak mau hanya mengungkapkan kata-kata tanpa buktinya…” Akashi mendesah pelan lalu memeluk Kuroko. Dirinya juga berusaha keras seperti dirinya. Akashi tak boleh menyalahkannya.

“Kuroko…” surai biru itu membenamkan wajahnya.

“…namun aku sadar, walau aku hanya terlihat seperti mengasihani Akashi- _kun_ , aku tetap tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan dan sentuhan lembutmu. Aku tak mau.” Kuroko ingat, saat kaki Akashi terluka membuat lelaki itu tidur sendirian di sofa. _Lagi_. Sedangkan Kuroko tidur sendirian di tempat tidurnya yang biasa. Memang hangat dengan bantuan selimut, namun tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Ada rasa kesepian dalam dirinya. Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Akashi, sentuhannya dan kehangatannya. Kuroko tak ingin kehilangan itu semua, walau terdengar sangat egois. Kuroko merasa hanya Akashi-lah yang mampu memberinya semua itu.  

“Kuroko.” Akashi mencoba mengangkat wajah itu, ucapannya terdengar begitu lembut kini. Akashi berhasil menatap mata biru itu.

“…Akashi-” Kuroko terkejut saat air matanya dijilat oleh Akashi. Wajahnya langsung memerah. “Akashi- _kun_ …?” setelahnya Akashi langsung mengecup Kuroko. “…ng!” Akashi tak membiarkannya lepas. Ciuman itu lembut hingga memanas. Ciuman Akashi kini penuh nafsu. “..mmh!”

“Panggil aku.” Kuroko berusaha dalam keadaan seperti itu. Lidah mereka berpisah dan menyatu lagi. Kuroko merasa nikmat sekaligus panas. Kuroko merindukan hal ini. Sentuhan lembut Akashi.

“A-Akashi… _kun_ …”Kuroko berusaha lepas dari ciuman itu. Mereka dalam keadaan berdiri dan Kuroko takut mereka berdua jatuh. “…lanjutkan…di…mm..” Kuroko hendak memberitahu Akashi akan hal itu, namun dirinya kesulitan. Kaki Kuroko mulai terasa lemas. “…di atas kasur…” Akashi akhirnya melepas ciumannya. “…tolong…” wajah Kuroko memerah padam. “…kakiku lemas…” Akashi tersenyum dan membawanya ke atas kasur. Keduanya kini mengambil nafas dan berpelukan.

“Maaf, aku berlebihan.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Aku juga menginginkannya.” Rona merah menghiasi pipi Akashi. “Hanya saja Akashi- _kun_ tak sabar.” Surai merah itu tertawa kecil.

“Karena kau mengakui dirimu sebagai milik Akashi Seijuurou.” Kuroko tersenyum.

“Aku memang milikmu, Akashi- _kun_.” Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Akashi. “Aku mau lagi.” Tambahnya.

“Hm?” Kuroko kini menatap Akashi.

“Aku mau lagi, ciumanmu.” Akashi langsung mencium Kuroko, lebih lembut dan dalam. Kuroko mengerang nikmat. Lidah mereka terus bermain hingga keduanya berkeringat. Akashi kini di atas Kuroko.

“Kau mau melakukannya?” Tanya Akashi yang keringatnya mengalir di lehernya.

“Mau.” Tanpa ragu Kuroko menjawabnya. Dirinya ingin disentuh Akashi lagi. Kuroko mengerang, saat Akashi memulainya. Kuroko memanggil namanya, membuat Akashi sulit berhenti. Kuroko juga mencoba membuat Akashi merasa nikmat, dan kini lelaki bersurai merah itu membisikan namanya. Kuroko merasakan hal yang sama, kenikmatan dengan sentuhan dan bisikan namanya di telinganya. Oleh orang yang dicintainya.

“K-Kuroko…!”

“Keluarkan, Akashi- _kun_! Ah!” keduanya mengerang nikmat. Nafas cepat dan keringat membanjiri. “…aku suka…”

“Hm?” Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi saat keduanya berusaha mengambil udara yang terampas akibat kegiatan keduanya.

“Aku suka melakukannya dengan Akashi- _kun_.” Rona merah menghiasi pipi Akashi.

“Jangan lagi mengatakan ingin berpisah denganku, _Tetsuya_.” Wajah Kuroko memerah saat namanya dipanggil.

“Akashi- _kun_! Itu licik!” surai merah itu tertawa. Kuroko mengecup lagi Akashi. “Aku mau lagi.” Akashi menyeringai.

“Kau belum puas?” Kuroko tersenyum.

Mereka melakukannya hingga pagi. Mereka tertidur dalam keadaan basah dan kotor. Saat sarapan, keduanya mengerang merasa pegal tak karuan. “Semalam itu berlebihan ternyata…” Akashi menggerutu saat dirinya sedang memasak sarapan. Kakinya begitu lemas untuk berdiri tegak. Walau begitu, keduanya tidak melakukan hubungan intim secara langsung.

“Kau benar, Akashi- _kun_ …” gumam Kuroko menyetujui ucapan sang kekasih. Dirinya sudah duduk di sofa dengan desahan panjang. “Aku tak mau Kagami- _kun_ dan yang lainnya mengetahui hal ini…” tambahnya.

“Jadikan rahasia kita, Kuroko.” Setuju Akashi.

“… _hai_ …”

\----/-----------

Mereka berhasil mengontrol diri dan mengistirahatkan diri. Mereka mendapat hari libur dan sedang menikmati hari libur itu berdua di rumah. Akashi pun mengambil majalah hari itu. “Kuroko, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.” Ujarnya pelan.

“Apa?” Kuroko menghampiri dan melihat foto keduanya disandingkan di majalah. “Padahal kita tidak sempat foto bersama,” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kau tahu bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Aku tidak tahu pertanyaan apa yang diajukan Fuji- _san_ pada Akashi- _kun_.” Dirinya kini duduk di samping surai merah itu.

“Kau berada tak jauh dari tempatku di wawancara, harusnya kau mendengarnya?” ujar Akashi sambil mengangkat alisnya.

“Ah.” Kuroko teringat saat dirinya berusaha keras meyakinkan sesuatu. Saat itu keduanya sedang dalam masalah dan Kuroko tak bisa fokus. “Lain hal dalam kepalamu?” wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Tapi tetap tentang Akashi- _kun_ …” jawab Kuroko pelan. Akashi pun mendesah.

“Mau dengar? Hanya dikirim ke kita saja datanya.” Kuroko mengangguk. “Pertanyaannya hanya sepuluh sama seperti yang diajukan padamu.” Akashi memainkannya di ponselnya. Mereka menggunakan _headset_ agar tidak terdengar yang lain saat mereka datang berkunjung, walaupun mereka sudah pernah mendengarnya langsung di tempat.

“Namamu?” Tanya Fuji.

“ _Akashi Seijuurou_.” Jawab Akashi tenang.

“Kau tinggal dengan siapa kini?” Fuji melirik pada Akashi dari catatannya.

“Sejak kecil hingga SMP di Tokyo dengan keluarga. SMA-ku di Kyoto, _Rakuzan_ , maka kau tahu aku tinggal dengan siapa. Kuliah dengan Kuroko Tetsuya di apartemen sekitar Universitas Tokyo.” Akashi menjawabnya dengan tegas.

“Kau adalah pemain basket, apa hingga kini kau bermain basket?”

“ _Hai_.” Fuji tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat yang tegas dari Akashi.

“Apakah kau tahu _Kiseki no Sedai_? Apakah kau salah satu dari mereka?”

“ _Hai_.” Fuji melihat tatapan lembut sekaligus tajam dari Akashi.

“Apa julukanmu?”

“Aku adalah kapten dari _Kiseki no Sedai_.” Ujarnya dengan senyuman penuh kebanggaan.

“Setelah _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengambil jalan masing-masing, sekolah mana yang kau pilih?”

“ _Rakuzan_. Aku pun menjadi kapten di tim basketnya.” Jawabnya lagi.

“Kudengar _Rakuzan_ memiliki tim basket terkuat yang tak pernah kalah. Benarkah begitu?” Fuji terlihat antusias.

“ _Hai_. Kami berhasil dikalahkan oleh _Seirin_ dengan cahaya dan bayangannya.” Akashi tersenyum. Fuji pun mengangguk.

“Kudengar bahwa kau memiliki prinsip yang berbeda, benarkah itu?” Akashi menatap tajam mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun akhirnya mendesah pelan.

“ _Hai_. Karena hal itu diriku jadi terbagi dua, satu diriku yang asli, satu pemilik _Emperor Eye_.” Mereka terkejut mendengar ungkapan langsung dari Akashi. “Dari awal aku hanya satu, namun karena suatu hal tersebut, aku jadi dua.” Fuji mengangguk puas.

“Apa kau sedang berpacaran? Dan siapakah orangnya?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Ah. _Kuroko Tetsuya da_.” Setelah selesai, Akashi bisa melihat wajah Kuroko memerah di sampingnya. “Ada apa?”

“Akashi- _kun_ bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah ya…” gumam Kuroko yang masih memerah itu. Akashi hanya tersenyum.

“Aku tak ingin mendengarnya darimu.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“Oh iya, ternyata Akashi- _kun_ memang ada dua.” Akashi mengerjap bingung.

“Kenapa kau harus menyadarinya sekarang? Sejak smp aku sudah menyatakannya.” Ujar Akashi dimana Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Tapi bukankah itu karena Akashi- _kun_ yang satu lagi yang menyatakannya?” Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Kau benar.” Akashi menyetujuinya.

“Kalau begitu, apakah Akashi- _kun_ yang satu lagi juga menyukaiku?” Itu memang pertanyaan yang Akashi sendiri bingungkan. Akashi memang menyukai Kuroko, namun entah dengan dirinya yang satu lagi itu. Yang telah menghilang kini. “Akashi- _kun_?” Akashi menoleh saat Kuroko menatapnya bingung.

“Kurasa dia pun menyukaimu, Kuroko.” Jawab Akashi dengan senyuman.

“Eh?”

“Dia dan aku adalah satu. Sifatku yang tidak menerima sifatku ini membuatnya lepas dan mengambil alih untuk membuktikan apa yang tak bisa kuterima. Bila kuterima, aku akan memiliki sifat yang dia miliki, juga _Emperor Eye_ itu sendiri.” Kuroko mengangguk seperti sedang mendengarkan cerita dongeng. “Maka itu, walau sifatnya berbeda denganku, bukan berarti diriku tak menyukaimu. Kami sama-sama menghargaimu sebagai orang yang kuat dan tak mudah menyerah.” Kuroko seolah melihat dua Akashi itu mengatakannya bersamaan. Kuroko tahu, walaupun Akashi yang satunya lagi pernah menjadi musuh mereka dan memandang rendah mereka, dirinya tetap Akashi. Bagian dari Akashi sendiri. Kuroko pun memeluk Akashi. 

“Kalau begitu, Akashi- _kun_ sejak awal sudah memiliki kekatan _Emperor Eye_ itu?”

“Ah. Tapi belum sepenuhnya. Karena diriku yang satu lagi-lah yang lebih menguasainya.” Kuroko mengerjap.

“Jadi karena Akashi- _kun_ terbagi dua, kekuatan itu juga terbagi?”

“Benar.” Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh bersamaan saat jawaban Kuroko dijawab orang lain dan bukan oleh Akashi sendiri.

“Midorima- _kun_.” Surai hijau itu membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Kemampuan Akashi sejak awal sudah terlihat, bagaimana dirinya menyadari kemampuanmu _nanodayo_ , Kuroko.” Midorima melangkah masuk dengan dua kantong penuh.

“Kalian sudah baikan?” Tanya Momoi yang ikutan membawa dua kantong lainnya.

“Apa yang kalian bawa?” Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan buruk akan terjadi saat kedatangan keduanya.

“Midorima- _kun_ sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak smp?”

“Ah. Itu karena kami cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama saat smp. Aku sering merasakan Akashi terkadang terlihat seperti orang lain, entah Akashi sendiri sadar atau tidak.” Ujarnya melirik Akashi.

“Itu sifatku yang satu lagi.” Kuroko menoleh pada surai merah. “Tentunya aku belum menyadarinya.” Midorima kini ikut memandang Akashi. “Lalu ada apa ini?”

“Kami akan berpesta untuk merayakan baikannya kalian~” Murasakibara datang membawa sekantong lainnya.  

“Apa itu isinya, Murasakibara- _kun_?” Kuroko memeluk Akashi lebih erat.

“Hm? Cemilan. Sebentar lagi apartemen ini akan ditimpuk.”

“Ditimpuk?” Akashi dan Kuroko mengatakannya bersamaan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

\----/-----------

Akashi dan Kuroko meminta waktu untuk berdua saja keluar saat mengetahui mereka akan berpesta. Akashi memilih untuk membeli kue bersama Kuroko. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat toko perhiasan. Ada yang membuatnya teringat pada sang bunda. “Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko melihat kekasihnya terpaku akan sebuah liontin, warnanya cantik dan indah. Kuroko pun jadi ikutan memandanginya.

“Ah, maaf-“ Kuroko pun menariknya dan berlari masuk ke dalam. “Kuroko?!” Akashi kebingungan saat kekasih kecilnya itu membawanya ke dalam dan melihat-lihat liontin yang sedari tadi di pandangi Akashi. Kuroko kini telah melihat yang lainnya dengan mata berbinar bahagia. “Kau menyadarinya?” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“ _Hai_. Itu indah sekali, Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu mengerjap terkejut. “Kau mau membelinya?” Akashi menoleh pada liontin itu.

“Aku berniat membelikannya untukmu.” Jawab Akashi.

“Eh?” Kuroko terkejut dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Akashi menatap liontin berwarna hitam kebiruan yang mengilat indah itu. Warna yang cocok dengan Kuroko. “Untukku…?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Warnanya mengingatkanku padamu.” Rona merah menghiasi pipi Kuroko. Dirinya sungguh bahagia mendengar hal itu. “Kau ingat saat aku tak sengaja melamun waktu kita akan ke _Majiba_? Aku melihat ini.” Lanjut Akashi. “Syukurlah belum terbeli.” Ujarnya dengan desahan nafas lega. “Bila kita berpisah, setidaknya aku ingin menghadiahimu ini, walau mungkin akan jadi-“ Akashi mengerjap melihat Kuroko kini memandang sebuah liontin yang mirip dengan mata berbinar-binar. “Kuroko?” Akashi pun menghampirinya.

“Ayo beli Akashi- _kun_!” ujarnya dengan antusias.

“Eh?” Kuroko menunjuk pada liontin yang dilihatnya.

“Yang ini warnanya mirip Akashi- _kun_!” Akashi membelalakan matanya. “Ini akan mengingatkanku pada Akashi- _kun_. Ayo!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Kau yakin…?” Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

“Aku melihat Kagami- _kun_ dan Himuro- _san_ memiliki kalung yang mirip, sebagai saudara sekaligus rival. Aku juga ingin, bila Akashi- _kun_ juga menginginkannya.” Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi. “Apa Akashi- _kun_ menginginkannya?” surai merah itu mengerjap lagi.

“Aku memang berniat membelikannya untukmu.” Tegasnya.

“Aku juga akan beli untuk Akashi- _kun_ kalau begitu.” Kuroko menatap mata merah itu lekat-lekat, dan tawa pun lepas.

“Baiklah.” Setelah membelinya, Kuroko terlihat begitu berbunga-bunga. “Terima kasih, Kuroko.”

“ _Hai_?” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. Senyuman Akashi begitu lembut dan baru pertama kalinya dilihat olehnya. Kuroko melihat selintas diri Akashi yang satu lagi pun tersenyum padanya. Dada Kuroko tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. _Senyuman itu mematikan_!

“Kuroko?” Wajahnya memerah karena pemandangan singkat itu. _Apa Akashi segitu bahagianya?_

“Ah, kue Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko teringat akan tujuan mereka keluar rumah.

“Oh, kau benar.”

Keduanya kembali dengan kue yang agak besar dalam sebuah kotak. “Kalian lama sekali- _ssu_!” Kise menggerutu kesal.

“Ng? kenapa Tetsu berbunga-bunga begitu?” Akashi melepas jaketnya, dan akhirnya berdiri sembari membawa sekotak kue di tangannya.

“Kubantu, Akashi.” Midorima menghampiri surai merah yang membawa sekotak kue itu. Midorima membantu Akashi menyiapkan kue yang mereka beli. Makanan sudah tersedia dan siap memulai pesta. Kagami dan Himuro pun ada disana.

“Aku membeli sepasang kalung yang mirip dengan yang digunakan Kagami- _kun_ dan Himuro- _san_.” Ujar Kuroko seolah membanggakan hal itu.

“Kalung?” keduanya saling bertatapan bingung.

“Ah, maksudmu ini?” Himuro mengangkatnya. Kuroko mengangguk.

“Coba lihat!” Kagami dengan penasaran ingin melihat yang dibeli Kuroko. Kuroko memperlihatkannya dan terlihat begitu indah sekaligus mahal. “Kuroko, Ini pasti mahal sekali!” mata mereka berbinar-binar melihat keindahan warna itu. Satu merah mawar dan satu hitam kebiruan.

“Cantik sekali!” Momoi ikut memuji keindahannya. “Apa ini pilihan Akashi- _kun_?” Midorima dan Akashi mendekat sambil membawa kue yang siap dimakan.

“Yang hitam pilihanku, yang merah pilihan Kuroko.” Jawab si surai merah.

“Hee, benar-benar mengingatkan pada kalian berdua ya.” Komentar Himuro pada Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu mengangguk setuju.

“Apa kalian akan ukeran?” Tanya Aomine saat melihat kalung itu.

“Kau pikir mereka akan bertukar, Dai- _chan_?” Momoi ikut mengomentari.

“Tentu saja. Punya Kagami dan Himuro kan sama, beda dengan milik Akashi sama Tetsu. Sudah pasti yang merah dipakai Tetsu, yang hitam oleh Akashi.” Surai merah itu duduk di samping Kuroko dan tersenyum.

“Awalnya hanya aku yang akan menghadiahkannya untuk Kuroko, yang hitam. Namun Kuroko menemukan yang warna merah, jadi sekalian saja.” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Seperti kata Aomine- _kun_ , kami akan bertukar memakainya.” Semuanya tersenyum.

“ _Romantic_ - _ssu_ , _ne_!” Kise menyetujuinya.

“Baiklah, ayo kita mulai.”

Acara dimulai dengan meriah, mulai dari obrolan ringan hingga ke _game_ yang menyenangkan sekaligus mematikan. Makanan hampir jadi korbannya. Midorima, Kise dan Aomine yang lebih sering jadi korban, diikuti Kagami. Akashi dan Kuroko biasa jadi pemenang karena mereka berpasangan.

\----/-----------

Mereka selesai berpesta pukul satu malam. Beberapa ada yang pulang, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Momoi menginap. “Kalian yakin?”

“Ah. Kurasa takkan cukup tempat. Lagipula dekat kok.” Ujar Kagami sambil menunjuk dan Himuro mengangguk setuju.

“Kalungnya bagus sekali, jaga baik-baik ya.” Kuroko mengangguk. Mereka pun pamit dan menyisakan tiga orang di ruang keluarga. Murasakibara sedang asyik dengan televisi sementara Midorima mengotak-atik barang bawaannya.

“Momoi, di sebelah kamar kami ada kamar kosong, pakailah. Tak mungkin kau tidak bersama Murasakibara dan Midorima disini.” Ujar sang surai merah pada Momoi.

“Ah, _hai_. Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_.” Momoi mengangguk setuju.

“Ah.” Kuroko sudah beralih ke kotak kalung mereka berdua dengan bahagia.

“ _Ano_ ,” Akashi menoleh pada Momoi di ambang pintu. “Kalian… takkan melakukan itu kan?” Kuroko memerah dimana Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Kami hanya akan tidur.” Momoi tertawa terpaksa.

“Benar juga, hahaha. Maaf.” Momoi pun beranjak ke kamar kosong itu saat mendengar gumaman syukur dari Momoi. Akashi mengeryit. _Tak mungkin aku melakukannya lagi bukan_? Rona merah menghiasi pipi Akashi.

“Akashi- _kun_!”

“Hm?” Kuroko menariknya ke kamar dengan kotak kalung mereka. “Kau disana dengan Murasakibara, Midorima.” Ujar Akashi.

“Aku tahu _nanodayo_.” Cetus Midorima.

Sebelum Akashi masuk ke kamar, dirinya melihat pintu kamar kosong yang digunakan Momoi terbuka. “Kau baik-baik saja, Momoi? Ada yang perlu kubantu?” Akashi melongok masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

“Eh? Tidak,” Momoi menoleh. “Ini cukup. Terima kasih banyak, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi pun mengangguk dan beranjak keluar. Momoi melongok dan bingung saat tak melihat Kuroko. “ _Are_? Tetsu- _kun wa_ …?” Akashi menunjuk ke dalam kamar mereka. “Ah…kalau begitu selamat malam, Akashi- _kun_.”

“Ah. Selamat malam.” Momoi menutup pintunya dan Akashi beranjak masuk ke kamar. Dirinya mengunci pintu dan melihat Kuroko asyik di atas kasurnya dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap sepasang kalung itu. “Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya, Kuroko.” Akashi duduk di atas kasur.

“Tentu, Akashi- _kun_.” Ujarnya dengan nada semangat dan bangkit duduk. “Waktu itu aku berpikir Akashi- _kun_ teringat hal penting saat melamun ke dalam toko, jadi nanti saja kutanyakan sedang melihat apa. Ternyata yang Akashi- _kun_ lihat adalah benda indah seperti ini.” Mata Kuroko semakin berbinar. Akashi tersenyum.

“Awalnya bila kubeli aku yakin kau takkan menerimanya.” Akashi menjatuhkan diri dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di belakang kepala. “Waktu itu kau sedang mengabaikanku.” Kuroko mengingatnya dan memasang ekspresi sedih.

“… _hai_.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Susu buatanku saja tak disentuh olehmu, apalagi bila aku membelikanmu benda seperti itu, kau pasti takkan menerimanya.” Tambah surai merah itu dengan nada sedih.

“Tapi aku kan-“ Akashi mengangguk mengerti saat Kuroko berusaha membantahnya.

“Kau meminum susu buatanku. Aku senang.” Kuroko tersenyum. “Melihatmu kini menginginkan hal yang kuinginkan pula, membuatku sungguh bahagia.” Akashi bangkit dan mengecup leher Kuroko.

“Akashi- _kun_ …” gumam Kuroko sembari menyentuh kedua pundak Akashi.

“Jangan mengerang. Aku takkan berbuat lebih malam ini.” Bisik Akashi.

“Ah, kau benar.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kau sudah ngantuk? Kurasa karena itu kau akan kesulitan tidur.” Kuroko memeluk Akashi.

“Aku terlalu senang, itu saja.” Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya, menikmati aroma khas lelaki itu memenuhi tubuhnya sendiri. Akashi tersenyum dan kembali mengecup leher Kuroko.

“Ah. Aku juga.”

Mereka pun tertidur dan bangun pada jam 8. Kuroko melihat Akashi sudah duduk dan menatap ponselnya. “…Akashi- _kun_?”

“Kau sudah bangun?” Kuroko mengangguk sembari mengusap matanya. Akashi memberikannya ciuman selamat pagi.

“Ada apa?” Tanya Kuroko saat melihat ekspresi kesal surai merah itu.

“Jadwalku jadi padat.” Jawabnya dengan mendesah berat.

“Eh?” Akashi memperlihatkan jadwalnya di ponsel pada Kuroko. “Padahal baru saja kita dapat sehari libur.” Gerutunya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Akashi.

“Kurasa itu tak berlaku bagi kita. Bagaimana denganmu?” Kuroko meraih ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Akashi. “Acara komite kita disukai ya?” Kuroko mengangguk setuju. “Kau siap menjalankannya lagi?” Kuroko tersenyum.

“Akashi- _kun ga imasu_.” Surai merah itu membelalakan mata terkejut. “Aku bisa melakukannya karena ada Akashi- _kun_ disisiku.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Kuroko.”

“Ah, aku sungguhan kok.” Kuroko meraih salah satu kotak kalung mereka. “Aku mungkin ingin memperbaiki kesalahan yang kubuat dan terlihat mengasihani Akashi- _kun_ , namun aku sungguh merasa bahagia. Ada sisi aku berpikir seperti itu, ada pula sisi aku ingin membuat Akashi- _kun_ senang.” Kuroko mendongak dan mulai mengalungkan kalung liontin itu pada leher Akashi. “Aku ingin lebih banyak melihat senyuman dan tawa Akashi- _kun_. Itulah yang kini jadi alasanku ingin berada disisimu. Aku sangat menyukainya.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Cocok sekali, Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat liontin hitam yang terkalung di lehernya mengilat indah. “Pakaikan punyaku juga, Akashi- _kun_.” Dirinya menerima kalung liontin merah itu dari Kuroko. Entah ucapan Kuroko benar atau tidak, Akashi ingin mempercayainya. Akashi pun mengecup leher Kuroko. “Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko menoleh dengan wajah memerah.

“Aku ingin mempercayai itu, Kuroko.” Ekspresi lembut Akashi membuat Kuroko tersenyum.

“ _Hai_.” Mereka selesai berganti baju dan siap berangkat kuliah.

“ _Are_? Aka- _chin_ dan Kuro- _chin_ kuliah?” Tanya surai ungu saat melihat pasangan itu berjalan dengan pakaian rapih.

“Ah. Jadwal kami jadi padat gara-gara sehari libur.” Keduanya sudah melihat Midorima menyiapkan sarapan dimana Murasakibara sendiri masih berbaring. “Kau tidak ada jadwal, Murasakibara?” Tanya Akashi.

“Semester ini sudah selesai, jadi aku senggang. Biarkan aku menginap, Aka- _chin_.”

“Boleh saja. Namun kau akan sendirian disini.” Ujar Akashi saat meraih kursi dan Kuroko sudah duduk di sampingnya.

“Muro- _chin_ akan menemaniku.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Syukurlah kalau begitu.” Kuroko terlihat masih mengantuk saat meraih _toast_ -nya. “Kuroko, tanganmu berhenti bergerak.”

“ _Hai_? Ah…” Kuroko melihat tangannya berhenti.

“Cuci mukalah lagi bila kau masih ngantuk.” Kuroko mengangguk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?” Tanya Midorima saat Kuroko pergi dan duduk di seberangnya.

“Hanya tidur.” Midorima menyipitkan matanya curiga.

“Kau yakin?”

“Yakin.” Mata Akashi tidak menyiratkan kebohongan sekalipun. Midorima mendesah mempercayainya.

“Kau sudah memakai kalung itu ternyata.” Midorima mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

“Kuroko memakaikannya saat bangun tadi.” Ujar Akashi menyentuh kalung hitam itu. Kuroko kembali dengan wajah segar dan mulai meraih _toast_ -nya.

“Enak.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Bagaimana denganmu, Midorima?” liriknya pada Midorima.

“Aku akan pergi mencari _lucky item_ -ku hari ini _nanodayo_. Aku juga ada kelas.” Ujar surai hijau itu tegas.

“Begitu. Momoi?” Akashi mencari sosok gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

“Dia sudah berangkat sejak tadi. Kelasnya dimulai bersama Aomine, jadi dia harus membangunkannya.” Midorima meraih roti miliknya.

“Aomine masih seperti biasanya.” Akashi terkekeh pelan.

“Ah.” Jawab surai hijau dengan nada pasrah.

“Murasakibara- _kun_ tidak sarapan?” Tanya Kuroko melirik Murasakibara yang asyik sendiri.

“Hm? Aku masih ada ini jadi tidak apa-apa.” Ujarnya sembari mengangkat sebuah kantong keripik kentang.

“Kau harus tetap memakan sarapanmu, Murasakibara.” Ujar Akashi memperingatkan.

“ _Hai_ , mama- _chin_ ~” Kuroko tersenyum.

“Aku sudah menyiapkan untuknya _nanodayo_. Tidak perlu khawatir.” Midorima mengatakannya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

\----/-----------

Akashi dan Kuroko menikmati kuliah mereka. Kise kembali menemani Kuroko walau Akashi tidak memintanya. Tetap saja, Kuroko merindukan Akashi walau mereka satu kampus. “Ah, itu Akashi- _cchi_.” Kise melihat Kuroko berlari menghampiri surai merah yang sedang berbincang dengan anggota komite lainnya.

“Ah, Kuroko- _kun_!” salah satu dari mereka menyadari kehadiran Kuroko.

“Akashi- _kun_!” surai merah itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Kuroko melompat memeluknya bahagia.

“Ya.” Akashi menepuk punggung Kuroko saat surai biru muda itu memeluknya erat.

“Kalian kan sering bersama-sama…” gumam salah seorangnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

“Kuroko- _kun_ sudah kangen Akashi- _kun_ lagi ya?” Kuroko melongok.

“ _Hai_.” Mereka tertawa.

“Jujur sekali…”

“Oh ya, setelah kelas selesai ada pembicaraan komite. Ada pengumuman penting yang harus kalian dengar.” Keduanya mengerjap terkejut bersamaan.

“Pengumuman?”

Komite mengadakan acara makrab yang diselenggarakan di Kyoto. Mereka akan menginap selama empat hari seperti kemping sekolah. “Kalian bisa mengajak yang jadi _volunteer_ kemarin waktu acara besar.” Tambahnya.

“Oh ya, Akashi- _kun_ dan Kuroko- _kun_ adalah _Kiseki no Sedai_ kan? Aku melihat teman-temanmu juga disana.” Ujarnya dengan senang.

“Ah.” Ujar Akashi dengan tegas.

            “Ah, kalian berdua memakai kalung yang sama dengan yang dipakai Kagami Taiga- _kun_. Apa memang sengaja?” Akashi dan Kuroko mengeluarkannya bersamaan. “Waah~ cantik sekali.”

“Ini beda dengan milik Kagami ya?” Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Hanya saja, terus-terusan mengadakan acara, apakah ini tidak akan mempengaruhi kuliah?”

“Ini salah satu _event_ dari kampus. Setiap komite, tidak, seperti kegiatan klub, ini mempengaruhi kuliah. Mempererat kerja sama dan tidak selalu mengandalkan kemampuan individu menjadi tujuan utama acara makrab ini.” Akashi dan yang lainnya saling berpandangan.

“Benar-benar seperti acara sekolah ya,” gumam salah satu dari teman mereka.

“Toh tujuannya juga sama, jadi tak masalah bukan?”

“Memang, kuliah biasanya tergantung masing-masing. Kerja sama dan pertemanan akan lenyap bila mereka terus-terusan bergantung pada diri sendiri. Kami juga memikirkan mereka yang selalu sendirian dan tidak bisa berbaur agar bisa berbaur, setidaknya sediki saja. Pekerjaan tidak semuanya dikerjakan sendiri. Mereka ada juga bersama tim.” Mereka mengangguk.

“Sama seperti basket.” Keduanya menoleh pada kapten bersurai merah itu. Dirinya mengerjap terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

“Ah. _Souda na_.”

Keduanya pulang dan menceritakan pada teman-teman yang menginap di tempat mereka kali ini, mengenai acara menginap komite di Kyoto selama empat hari. “Makrab?!” Momoi menatap Akashi dengan mata berbinar-binar saat mereka membicarakan perihal acara makrab yang akan diadakan di Kyoto.

“Ah. Aku diperbolehkan mengajak kalian, bila kalian mau ikut.” Ujar Akashi sambil membantu Kuroko menyiapkan pakaiannya. “Bila tidak cukup ambil punyaku, Kuroko.” Surai biru muda itu mengangguk dengan tatapan serius.

“Acara ramai-ramai _nodayo_?” Tanya Midorima tak percaya.

“Kalau gitu Midorima- _cchi_ nggak usah ikut~” ujar Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko.

“Apa katamu?!”

“Kise, bila kau ikut, kau hanya punya sehari untuk menyiapkan barang-barangmu.” Ujar Akashi pada surai pirang itu.

“Ah, _daijoubu_ - _ssu_. Aku sudah menyiapkannya, karena aku memang diikutsertakan bersama _Oyaji_.” Akashi dan yang lainnya mengerjap terkejut.

“Fuji- _san_ ikut sebagai fotografer disana?”

“ _Hai_ - _ssu_! Ah, acara kemarin dia juga ikut kok!” Kise masih memeluk bahagia Kuroko.

“Kise- _kun_ , kau membuatku kesulitan membereskan barang-barangku.” Akashi memisahkan Kise yang memeluk saat Kuroko menggerutu kesal karenanya.

“Murasakibara tidak ikut karena ada ujian.” Ujar Akashi melihat _email_ di ponselnya.

“Dai- _chan_ juga ada pertandingan, jadi aku tak bisa.” Momoi mengeryit kecewa.

“Begitu ya, berjuanglah.” Ujar Akashi memberi semangat.

“Ng! _arigatou_ , Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu tersenyum.


	16. Day 16 - Trip Days pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acara makrab organisasi yang diikuti Akashi dan Kuroko bersamaan di kampus diadakan. Tidak hanya kesenangan yang akan menyelimuti, sekaligus juga tragedi-tragedi. Apa yang terjadi?

_Kuroko Tetsuya_ pergi belanja untuk keberangkatan mereka menuju acara makrab malam itu. Dirinya pergi sendirian karena _Akashi Seijuurou_ sedang sibuk dengan yang lainnya, _Kise Ryouta_ yang ikut serta dengan fotografernya di studio model. Setelah membeli _vanilla milkshake_ dan _soy milk_ dari _Majiba_ , tak sengaja sesuatu mendorongnya dari belakang. “Ah!” kalung liontin merah yang mengingatkannya pada Akashi pun lepas dan terus bergulir. “Tunggu!” Kuroko terus mengejarnya hingga tanpa sadar kalung itu bergulir di jalanan penuh kendaraan.

“Tetsu!” lengannya yang hendak mengambil kalung itu ditarik dan akhirnya Kuroko melihatnya tergilas ban mobil truk besar. “Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!” Kuroko tak mendengar peringatan sirene dan orang-orang di sekitarnya, hanya _Aomine Daiki_ yang berhasil menyelamatkannya.  

“Aomine- _kun_ sendiri!” Surai biru tua itu terkejut mendengar Kuroko balik memarahinya setelah ditolong. “Kalungnya…” mata Kuroko berlinang air mata siap menangis. Kalung liontin itu sudah hancur retak akibat gilasan ban mobil tadi.

“Kau berusaha mengambilnya?” Aomine menaikan alisnya tak percaya.

“ _Hai_!” Kuroko sudah menangis. Aomine mendesah pelan.

“Kalau kau yang terluka karena tadi, Akashi akan membunuhku.” Kuroko menoleh. “Kau bisa beli lagi, walau emang gak sebagus yang itu. Tapi kalau kau yang kenapa-napa, aku yang kena.” Kuroko bergidik diikuti Aomine sendiri mengingat bagaimana marahnya Akashi bila terjadi sesuatu padanya. “Ayo pulang!”

“Eh? Tung-Aomine- _kun_!” Aomine menarik paksa Kuroko pulang.

Mereka pulang bersama dan Akashi mengerjap keheranan melihat Aomine ikut bersamanya kini di depan pintu, memegang pundak Kuroko yang memasang ekspresi sedih. “Kupikir kau tidak ikut, Aomine.” Gumam surai merah itu saat melihat teman berambut biru tuanya datang bersama Kuroko.

“Emang gak. Aku hanya mengantar Tetsu pulang.” Akashi menoleh pada surai biru muda yang berlinang air mata di samping Aomine.

“Ada apa?” Kuroko pun berlari memeluk Akashi.

“Kalung merah yang dipakai Tetsu jatuh dan terlindas.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. Dirinya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko yang memeluknya sembari menangis.

“Lalu?” Aomine sendiri mengerjap terkejut. “Apa lagi?” dirinya bergidik saat Akashi meminta lanjutannya dengan nada suara tegas nan mengancam.

“Te-Tetsu hampir tertabrak karena berusaha mengambil kalung itu. Aku menolongnya karena aku yakin kau pasti marah kalau Tetsu yang kenapa-napa…” Aomine melirik Akashi yang seolah siap memarahinya. Namun surai merah itu mendesah pelan.

“Apa yang dilakukan Aomine benar, Kuroko.” Surai biru muda itu mendongak dimana Aomine menghela nafas lega, penjelasannya diterima. “Aku takkan memaafkan dirinya bila membiarkanmu mengambil kalung itu.”

“Tapi, Akashi- _kun_ …!” Akashi pun melepas kalung miliknya.

“Kau lebih berharga daripada kalung itu, dan pasti jatuhnya pun tidak disengaja. Kita beli lagi nanti.” Ujar Akashi setelah memasang kalung hitam miliknya itu di leher Kuroko, mengatakannya dimana Kuroko masih terisak. Kuroko pun tersenyum dengan pipi memerah. “ _Thanks_ , Aomine.” Ujarnya kini pada surai biru tua itu.

“Oh.” Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar mendekat saat pembicaraan mereka selesai dari ruang keluarga.

“Lho? Dai- _chan_?” Aomine berhenti berjalan keluar saat melihat Momoi disana.

“Satsuki? Kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak ikut kan?” Aomine mengeryit bingung.

“Ah, aku juga berniat pulang kok. Tunggu, Dai- _chan_.” Momoi berbalik dengan cepat dan datang dengan tas-nya. “ _Gomenene_ , Akashi- _kun_ , Tetsu- _kun_.” Ujarnya dengan buru-buru mengejar Aomine yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

“Kucari-cari ternyata kau ngumpet disini,” gerutu Aomine pada Momoi.

“Aku gak sembunyi!” kesal Momoi saat pintu depan ditutupnya. Akashi mendesah pelan dan mengajak Kuroko masuk ke ruang keluarga.

“Ah, Kuroko- _cchi_!”

Mereka pun bersiap-siap menuju kampus dan berangkat ke tempat makrab komite kampus.

\----/-----------

Teman-teman komite termasuk Kagami yang akhirnya terpaksa ikut kebingungan melihat Kuroko yang memasang raut wajah sedih. “Ada apa, Kuroko- _kun_?” Akashi mendesah pelan saat memasukkan barang bawaan mereka ke ruang kosong khusus barang di bus mereka.

“Kalung yang dipakai Kuroko tak sengaja terlindas mobil.” Jawab Akashi menggantikan surai biru langit yang masih terpukul itu.

“Eehh?” mereka terkejut ketika mendengar berita itu.

“Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?” mereka terlihat penasaran sekaligus kasihan akan apa yang terjadi. Kuroko malah memeluk Akashi dan menolak menceritakannya dengan menguburkan wajahnya di pundak Akashi.

“Lebih baik kuceritakan saat Kuroko tidur.” Ujar Akashi sembari mengusap kepala surai biru muda itu. “Kuroko masih sedih karenanya.”

“Ah, maka itu kalungmu dipakai Kuroko- _kun_ sekarang.” Akashi mengangguk.

“Baiklah, saatnya berangkat.”

Anggota komite yang dekat dengan Akashi juga Kuroko diceritakan perihal kalung itu. Kuroko sudah tertidur saat cerita itu dimulai dan Akashi mengikuti _game_ - _game_ seru yang diadakan dalam bus. Mereka ikut sedih karena ketidaksengajaan kalung itu bisa terlindas, melihat bagaimana Kuroko begitu sedih saat hal itu terjadi. Mereka sampai di tempat penginapan sebelum memulai acara pada pagi hari. Kuroko masih tertidur pulas saat mereka sampai di kamar masing-masing. Akashi, Kuroko, Kise dan beberapa komite lainnya masuk di kamar yang sama. “Sayang sekali, _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang datang hanya kalian bertiga…” gumam salah seorang mahasiswi dengan nada kecewa.

“Kudengar yang lainnya ada kuliah sekaligus sibuk.” Tambah yang lainnya. “Kagami juga kembali ke Amerika.” Mereka bersorak seolah sayang sekali lelaki bertubuh besar itu tidak ikut.

“Tapi ada model Kise- _kun_ lho! Kita bisa minta foto bareng!”

“Kyaa! Setuju, setuju!” Kise dan yang lainnya yang mendengarnya dari kamar mereka hanya bisa menatap tak percaya.

“Kise, kau populer ternyata,” gumam teman satu komitenya dengan ekspresi tak percaya pada surai pirang itu, padahal Kise cukup sering bersama Kuroko menggantikan Akashi menemaninya di kampus.

“Kau baru sadar sekarang- _ssu_!?” Akashi tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut biru muda yang tertidur di sampingnya kini.

“Kalian berbagi _futon_?” Salah satu dari mereka menatap Akashi dan Kuroko tak percaya. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kau takkan tahu bila aku pisah dengannya.” Ujar sang surai merah.

“Eh?” Akashi pun berbaring dan memperlihatkan Kuroko yang beringsut memeluknya.

“Inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa berbeda _futon_ dengannya,” Mereka dan Kise  melihat Kuroko memeluk Akashi tanpa berniat melepasnya. Tangan kecilnya mencengkram pakaian Akashi dengan erat. “Dia akan mencariku dan memelukku lagi dari _futon_ miliknya sendiri, maka itu aku biarkan seperti ini.” Ujar Akashi.

“Benar juga- _ssu_.” Gumam Kise saat melihat senyuman merekah di wajah Kuroko.

“Dia bisa membedakan mana kau dan mana yang lain.”

Kuroko terbangun dan melihat Akashi sudah menatap matahari pagi dari jendela penginapan. “Ah, _ohayou_ , Kuroko.” Surai biru muda itu pun bangkit dan berjalan mendekatinya. “Kau tidur nyenyak?” Kuroko mengusap matanya dan mengangguk.

“Akashi- _kun_ tidur denganku?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Ah.” Kuroko pun memeluk Akashi.

“Kalau begitu nyenyak.” Akashi mendesah pelan dengan senyuman.

“Pagi-pagi sudah mesra- _ssu_.” Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Kise sudah siap diluar.

“Kau sudah bangun ternyata, Kise- _kun_.” Ujar surai biru muda saat melihat Kise sudah begitu bersemangat di ambang pintu.

“Disana ramai lho! Oh ya, kita akan berkeliling dari jam 9, sebaiknya kalian siap-siap- _ssu_!” Kise menutup pintu dan beranjak ke tempat yang lainnya.

“Kenapa dia yang jadi semangat sekali?” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

Akashi bersiap-siap sementara Kuroko membangunkan beberapa teman mereka yan masih terlelap. Kuroko memakai jaket milik Akashi setelah berhasil membangunkan mereka. Mereka berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan dan membicarakan rute keliling hari itu. Kise telah berbaur diikuti _Fuji_ , fotografernya. “Oh! Kalian disini juga ternyata!” ujarnya saat melihat Akashi dan Kuroko datang bersama.

“Untuk waktu itu, terima kasih banyak.” Ujar Akashi sembari membungkuk, diikuti sang kekasih, Kuroko.

“Hahaha, santai saja. Aku juga berterima kasih karena diluangkan waktu untuk meminta profil langsung dari _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_.” Ujar Fuji sembari meminta keduanya untuk duduk. “Sudah kukirimkan bukan, hasilnya?” Akashi mengangguk mantap.

“Kalian saling kenal ternyata.” Ujar salah satu anggota komite mereka.

“Aku yang mengajak mereka- _ssu_!” ujar Kise dengan bangga.

“Dia membawa semua _Kiseki no Sedai_ sekalian!” ujar Fuji sembari merangkul leher Kise dengan antusias.

“Sakit- _ssu_ , _Oyaji_!” Mereka pun tertawa dimana Kuroko mulai menikmati makanannya. “Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kita kemana aja- _ssu_?” Tanya Kise penasaran sekaligus tak sabar.

“Ah, disini.” Dirinya memberikan Kise sebuah map, diikuti oleh Akashi dan Kuroko. “Aku yakin Fuji- _san_ dan Kise- _kun_ memiliki rute masing-masing, namun ini yang dipilih oleh komite kami.”

“Oh! Kau memilih tempat yang bagus-bagus.” Komentar Fuji sembari mengusap dagunya seperti om-om. _Dia memang om-om sih_.

“Benarkah?” obrolan mereka beralih ke keindahan Kyoto juga tempat-tempat menariknya disana.

“Apa Akashi- _kun_ sudah mengunjunginya?” Tanya Kuroko mengingat Akashi pernah berada di Kyoto dan bersekolah disana selama tiga tahun.  

“Ah, hampir semuanya. Namun karena ini jalan-jalan denganmu dan yang lainnya, aku tak keberatan mengunjunginya lagi.” Kuroko berbunga-bunga saat mendengarnya.

“Kalau begitu kesini,” Akashi tersenyum saat Kuroko menunjuk.

“Ah.”

\----/-----------

Akashi, Kuroko, dan Kise berkeliling bersama mengikuti rute yang telah ditentukan. Kise terkadang mengikuti Fuji karena kegiatan mereka pula, dimana lelaki pirang itu harus memperkenalkan Kyoto dan mengambil foto untuk majalah bulanannya. Tanpa sengaja, Akashi terpisah dari Kuroko saat menaiki anak tangga di hutan lebat menuju sebuah kuil. “Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok surai merah itu, bingung tidak melihatnya berada di sampingnya.

“Kuroko- _cchi_? Jangan jauh-jauh- _ssu_ , kau bisa tersesat.” Ujar Kise melihat Kuroko jauh darinya, dengan kepala menoleh kesana kemari mencari sesuatu.

“Akashi- _kun_ tidak ada.” Ujarnya mendogak pada Kise dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“Eh?” surai pirang itu terkejut.

Sementara itu Akashi, dirinya terhenti di tengah-tengah hutan sendirian. “Hm? Apa aku melamun?” Dirinya yang akhirnya tersadar pun menoleh dan telah kehilangan jejak dari Kuroko dan yang lainnya. Ponsel diraihnya dan berusaha menelepon Kuroko walau sinyal tidak mendukung. Akashi berjalan mencari anak tangga yang tadi dilewatinya sekaligus sinyal untuk menelepon Kuroko.  Ponsel Kuroko bergetar saat dirinya dengan Kise dan yang lainnya sampai di depan kuil. Disana banyak orang yang datang, mulai dari keluarga, hingga anak sekolahan. Kuroko hampir menangis hingga melihat sebuah nama tertera di peneleponnya.

“Akashi- _kun_?” gumam surai biru langit di seberang.

“Ah, akhirnya tersambung.” Ujar Akashi lega mendengar suara surai biru muda itu.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko kini terdegar akan menangis.

“Ah, jangan menagis. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku melamun hingga tersesat ke dalam hutan. Kini aku mencoba mencari tanda menuju kuil, kau dimana?” ujar Akashi sembari melihat kesana kemari.

“Aku bersama Kise- _kun_ dan yang lainnya di dekat kuil. Seharusnya dari sana kau bisa menaiki beberapa anak tangga.” Terdengar di seberang Akashi menyibak rerumputan tinggi yang menghalangi ke setapak jalan.

“Ah, aku menemukannya. Tinggal ke atas?” ujar Akashi menemukan yang dimaksud.

“ _Hai_.” Akashi mendesah lega.

“Tunggu aku.”

“ _Hai_.” Telepon pun ditutup dan Kise melihat Kuroko bernafas lega.

“Bagaimana dengan Akashi- _kun_?” salah satu anggota komitenya bertanya pada Kuroko yang berhasil mendapat kontak dari Akashi.

“Dia sudah dekat. Katanya tersesat.” Jawabnya dengan perasaan lega.

“Syukurlah bila tidak terlalu jauh.” Ujar anggota itu ikut bernafas lega mendengar kabar Akashi.

“Tapi bukankah Akashi- _cchi_ pernah kemari? Kenapa bisa- _ssu_?” Kise menaikkan alisnya mengingat itu Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak mungkin dirinya bisa tersesat dalam keadaan apapun. Dengan pengecualian yang dirinya sendiri ketahui.

“Dia melamun katanya.” Ujar Kuroko enteng.

“Melamun?” Kise dan yang lainnya mengerjap terkejut.

“Apa yang dilamunkannya hingga membuatnya tersesat?” ujar mereka dengan alis mengeryit tak percaya.

Akashi berhasil naik dan sampai di depan kuil, namun dirinya tak menemukan sosok Kuroko dan yang lainnya. Akashi berpikir mungkin mereka sedang mencari makanan dan minuman khas daerah kuil, setelah lelah mendaki cukup jauh. Akashi mengelap keringatnya dengan saputangan hingga sesuatu menabraknya. Dirinya menoleh dan melihat seorang bocah memeluk kakinya. Dirinya mendongak dengan wajah penuh air mata sebelum bergidik ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam dari Akashi. Akashi yang khawatir anak itu panik pun berjongkok agar pandangan mereka sejajar.

“Maafkan aku, kau baik-baik saja?” Akashi jarang berkomunikasi dengan anak kecil, apalagi seorang bocah. Bukan berarti Akashi membenci anak kecil. Akashi merasa Kuroko lebih jago dalam hal ini, mengingat Kuroko juga menyukai anjing seperti _Nigou_. Bocah itu mengerjap dua kali lalu mengangguk.

“Apa kakak juga terpisah?” ujarnya akhirnya mempercayai Akashi bukan orang jahat. Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa kau juga?” bocah itu mengangguk mantap. Dirinya berhasil mengejutkan Akashi, seperti Kuroko.

“Aku terpisah dengan ibuku setelah terjatuh karena berlari.” Akashi melihat celananya kotor di bagian lutut. _Pasti terluka_. Akashi bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya.

“Kita ke bangku disana ya? Kakak obati lukamu.” Bocah itu meraih tangan Akashi dan menurut mengikutinya ke bangku. Bocah itu duduk dan Akashi mulai mengobati lukanya sembari berjongkok. Lututnya terluka akibat terjatuh karena berlari. “Namamu? Namaku Akashi, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.” Ujarnya sembari menyentuhkan antiseptik yang dibawanya pada luka di lutut bocah itu, melihatnya mengeryit menahan rasa sakit.

“A-aku _Souta_. _Hajime_ _Souta._ ” Ujarnya menjawab saat berhasil menahan sakit.

“Apa kau bersama teman sekolah? Atau hanya dengan keluargamu?” Tanya Akashi.

“Dengan keluarga.” Ujarnya seolah akan menangis. Souta menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan baik tanpa menangis maupun mengeluh. Akashi tersenyum, dirinya menempelkan plester di lutut Souta.

“Seperti apa ibumu? Atau ayahmu?” Tanya Akashi setelah selesai mengobati luka Souta, bertanya akan keluarga yang terpisah darinya.

“Ibuku berambut panjang, berwarna coklat agak tua, memakai baju _dress_ panjang berwarna jingga seperti madu, memakai topi dan payung, tadi ibu bersama ayah saat aku berlarian kemari. Ibu memegang sebuah kantong berisi oleh-oleh yang dibeli di kuil sebelumnya.” Akashi melihat Souta membicarakan ibunya dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat Akashi teringat akan sosok sang bunda yang tak jauh berbeda dari ibu Souta yang dijabarkan olehnya. Akashi tersenyum karenanya. “ _Aka-nii_?”

“Ibumu, pasti cantik sekali ya.” Wajah Souta memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut saat mendengar pujian dari Akashi mengenai ibunya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kekanak-kanakan.

“Ng!” mereka pun berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar kuil, sehingga melihat Kuroko yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah bahagia dan air mata berlinang di mata birunya.

“Akashi- _kun_!!” Akashi bergerak ke depan Souta saat Kuroko melompat ke arahnya. Kuroko tidak melihat kehadiran Souta di sampingnya.

“Kuroko, hati-hati.” Ujar Akashi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko yang merindukannya dan melompat ke arahnya tanpa ragu itu.

“Ah, maaf, Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko mengerjap melihat seorang anak lelaki bersembunyi di belakang Akashi. “Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?” Kuroko menjongkokkan dirinya sehingga membuat Souta mundur selangkah karena terkejut, seperti Akashi sebelumnya. Souta menggeleng pelan. “Syukurlah. Namaku Kuroko, _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_. salam kenal.” Souta mengangguk.

“Ini Souta. Dia terpisah dari keluarganya.” Akashi memperkenalkan anak itu.

“Begitu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir.

“Dia terjatuh, jadi kuobati di bangku depan kuil tadi.” Ujar Akashi sembari menunjuk tempat mereka melakukannya tadi.

“ _Kuro-nii_ …” mata Kuroko berbinar bahagia saat namanya dipanggil begitu oleh Souta.

“ _Hai_?”

“Apa _Kuro-nii_ teman baik _Aka-nii_?” ekspresi anak itu mengejutkan Kuroko.

“Eh? Ah, _hai_. Kami datang bersama.” Kuroko menjawabnya dengan keheranan.

“Benarkah?” Souta memasang ekspresi senang. “Kalau begitu, jangan tinggalkan _Aka-nii_ ya.”

“Eh?” Kuroko mengerjap bingung mendengar ucapan Souta.

“ _Aka-nii_ terluka karena terpisah tadi,” Souta menunjuk jemari Akashi yang penuh luka gores dan belum diobati.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko terkejut melihat luka-luka itu. Akashi menoleh saat Kuroko mengeryit khawatir melihat ke arah tangannya.

“Oh, hanya tergores dedaunan.” Ujar Akashi berusaha menenangkan saat Kuroko meraih tangannya.

“Aku berpikir bahwa _Aka-nii_ terlihat selalu sendirian. Makanya, jaga baik-baik _Aka-nii_ ya, _Kuro-nii_.” Souta memandang Kuroko dengan penuh harap. Dirinya bingung kenapa Souta bisa berpikiran begitu, bahwa dirinya akan meninggalkan Akashi hanya karena mereka terpisah sebentar. _Bagaimana Souta bisa membaca hal itu dengan mudah_? Kuroko pun mengangguk ragu-ragu.

“Tentu saja, Souta- _kun_.” Ucapan Kuroko membuat senyuman di wajah Souta merekah.

“Souta!!” suara seorang lelaki terdengar memanggilnya dari jauh. Mereka menoleh dan melihat dua orang berlari ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi khawatir. Penampilan ibu Souta sesuai dengan yang dijabarkannya pada Akashi tadi.  

“Ibu!” panggil Souta dengan melambaikan tangan bahagia.

“Itu orang tuamu?” Tanya Kuroko saat melihat Souta melambaikan tangannya pada mereka dengan bahagia.

“ _Hai_!” Souta menoleh dan tersenyum. Dirinya melihat Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

“Ibumu cantik sekali.” Souta membelalakan matanya terkejut.

“…Sama.” Gumamnya pelan.

“Eh?” Kuroko menoleh pada Souta yang terkejut.

“ _Kuro-nii_ mengatakan hal yang sama seperti _Aka-nii_ soal ibuku.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut lalu menoleh pada Akashi yang memandang wanita itu dengan takjub.

“Benarkah itu, Akashi- _kun_?” rona merah menghiasi pipi Akashi.

“Beliau, memang cantik kok.” Gumamnya pelan dengan malu-malu saat akhirnya mereka berdua sampai. _Wajah Akashi-kun memerah_.

“Maaf merepotkan kalian.” Ujar ibu Souta yang datang sesuai dengan yang dijabarkan oleh Souta.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Souta meraih tangan Akashi.

“ _Aka-nii_ menemaniku, juga mengobati lututku yang terluka.” Ujar Souta dengan bangga.

“Kau terluka?” sang bunda berjongkok tanpa peduli _dress_ -nya yang indah itu kotor. Dirinya ingin melihat putranya baik-baik saja. Perempuan itu menoleh dan melihat tangan Akashi yang penuh goresan. “Kau juga terluka!” ujarnya bangkit berdiri dan meraih tangan Akashi.

“Ah, ini hanya luka gores.” Ujar Akashi berusaha tidak membuat mereka khawatir.

“Ini tetap luka. Kau yang disana.” Perempuan itu menoleh dengan nada tegas pada Kuroko.

“Ah, _hai_.” Kuroko dan perempuan itu kini mengobati luka gores di tangan Akashi.

“Namamu?” tanyanya pada Akashi dan Kuroko.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Akashi Seijuurou.” Perempuan itu membelalakan matanya terkejut.

“ _Sei_ - _kun_?” Akashi ikut membelalakan matanya kini. “Kau Sei- _kun_ ya?” senyuman merekah di wajah perempuan itu.

“Ibu kenal _Aka-nii_?” ujar Souta sembari mendongak melihat sang bunda.

“ _Hai_! _Shiori_ - _chan_ adalah teman baik ibu.” Akashi membelalakan matanya lagi. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tak mengingat nama itu. Sang bunda yang selalu diingatnya, namun namanya tersamarkan oleh rindu yang sangat besar itu. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Akashi tanpa disadari lelaki bersurai merah itu sendiri. “Eh? Sei- _kun_?” Akashi tidak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan ini, namun sosoknya begitu mirip dengan sang bunda. Kerinduan itu digantikan oleh air mata yang takkan sampai pada sang bunda. _Kapan terakhir kali Akashi menangis setelah kepergian sang bunda?_

“Maaf…” Akashi mulai mengusap air matanya yang mengalir itu.

“ _Aka-nii_ …” Souta ikut khawatir saat melihat Akashi menangis. Kuroko mengeryit dan memeluk Akashi.

“Akashi- _kun_ …” surai merah itu membiarkan sang kekasih memeluknya di hadapan mereka. Kise dan yang lainnya menghampiri dan hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi. Souta dan keluarganya hanya bisa ikut terdiam saat Akashi menangis.

\----/-----------

Souta dan keluarganya pun berpisah dengan Akashi untuk kembali ke penginapan mereka lebih dulu. Akashi dan yang lainnya masih ada rute yang belum dikunjungi sehingga belum bisa kembali ke penginapan. Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi dan membuat surai merah itu menoleh. “Maaf, aku membuatmu khawatir.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Akashi- _kun_ menangis.” Surai merah itu mengelus pipi Kuroko dengan lembut.

“Aku berterima kasih kau disisiku, sekaligus memelukku tanpa ragu.”

“Tentu saja! Akashi- _kun_ menangis kan!” Akashi membelalakan matanya terkejut.

“Kuroko benar, Akashi.” Mereka menoleh dan melihat teman-temannya datang menghampiri.

“Terima kasih.” Ujar Akashi tersenyum.

Setelah melalui rute terakhir, mereka kembali ke penginapan. Sebelum masuk pemandian air panas, Kise muncul dengan wajah bahagia. “Hei! Ada lapangan katanya! Kita bisa main basket- _ssu_!” ujar Kise dengan bahagia mengajak Kuroko dan Akashi bermain sebelum mandi.

“Benarkah Kise- _kun_? Ayo Akashi- _kun_!” ujarnya sembari menoleh pada surai merah.

“Ah. Aku menyusul. Masih ada yang harus kucari.” Kuroko menghampiri dengan ekspresi khawatir saat Akashi sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam kopernya.

“Perlu kubantu?” Tanya surai biru langit itu dengan alis mengeryit.

“Tidak usah, terima kasih. Sepertinya akan segera ketemu, aku akan menyusulmu.” Ujar Akashi tersenyum pada Kuroko yang khawatir.

“Baiklah. Cepat ya!” Kuroko pun beranjak menyusul Kise.

Akashi datang namun tak melihat Kuroko dan Kise di lapangan. “Bukankah kita akan main?”

“Ah, Akashi! Kuroko dan Kise sedang mengambil bolanya di ruang penyimpanan.” Ujar Fuji yang menyiapkan kamera video untuk merekam permainan basket mereka.

“Akan kususul.” Ujar Akashi setelah mendengar ucapan Fuji sang fotografer.

“Oke.” Fuji melambai tanda setuju.

Kise dan Kuroko hendak mengambil sekeranjang bola basket yang tersedia di ruangan itu. “Ternyata banyak juga yang bermain basket di penginapan ini- _ssu_ - _ne_.” Ujar Kise bahagia melihat tumpukan bola basket disana.

“ _Hai_. Pasti banyak yang sering bermain.” Kuroko menyetujuinya. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengunci pintu ruangan itu karena disangka tidak ada siapapun disana dan terbuka karena lupa menutupnya. Saat Kise mencoba membuka pintu yang tak sengaja tertutup, tubuhnya langsung membeku. “Kise- _kun_?” Kuroko sudah siap mendorong sekeranjang penuh bola basket. Kise menoleh dengan keringat mengalir di lehernya.

“Pintunya dikunci- _ssu_.”

“…Eh?”

Sementara itu Akashi mencari ruangan yang dianggap sebagai ruang penyimpanan, namun semuanya terkunci dan tidak dituliskan ruangan apa. Akashi beranjak ke tempat staff dan pemilik penginapan untuk meminta kunci dan diantarkan ke ruangan dimana bola basket disimpan. Sekaligus dimana Kuroko dan Kise berada kini.

“Bagaimana ini?” gumam Kuroko pelan sembari memeluk lututnya dan khawatir bila Akashi akan berpikiran buruk saat dirinya hanya berdua dengan Kise dalam ruangan tertutup. Dirinya jadi teringat kejadiannya dengan _Haizaki Shougo_ di sebuah acara besar yang diselenggarakan _Rakuzan_ dua tahun yang lalu.

“Maaf Kuroko- _cchi_ , seharusnya kubuka lebar-lebar biar orang tahu ada kita di dalam- _ssu_.” Kise meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya.

“Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa dikunci dengan kondisi seperti ini.” Kuroko berusaha menenangkan Kise yang ikutan khawatir bila Akashi akan membunuhnya karena berduaan dalam ruangan gelap seperti ini dengan Kuroko. “Lebih baik kupanggil Akashi- _kun_ dan-“ ucapannya terhenti saat mengingat apa yang dipakainya kini. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya di tas setelah sampai di penginapan.

“Kau tak membawanya ya?” Kuroko kembali memasang wajah kecewa.

“Maaf.” Kise tertawa. Keduanya hening sebelum mendengar beberapa langkah kaki seolah mencari mereka.

“Apa benar ini ruangannya?” suara Akashi membuat Kuroko bersemangat.

“Kudengar dari pemilik penginapan sih yang ini.” ujar salah satu teman dalam komite kampus mereka dan menyiapkan kunci yang diterimanya dari staff penginapan untuk membuka pintunya bersama Akashi.

“Ah, itu Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko bangkit dan tak sengaja menabrak rak buku berdebu di belakangnya.

“A-Kuroko- _cchi_!” Kise bangkit saat melihat beberapa barang akan berjatuhan di atasnya. Kise pun memeluk Kuroko dan melindunginya dari benda yang berjatuhan. Pintu terbuka dan Akashi dan teman satu komite mereka melihat tumpukan barang jatuh berserakan di sekitar mereka, dan debu menghambur keluar. Dirinya terbatuk-batuk dimana Akashi membelalakan mata melihat Kise memeluk Kuroko kini, melindunginya dari jatuhnya barang-barang dari atas rak buku berdebu itu.

“Kalian tidak apa-apa, Kise, Kuroko?” Dirinya melangkah masuk dan mengibaskan debu di sekitar mereka. “Ini sudah sejak kapan sih?” Sambil masih terbatuk-batuk karenanya, dirinya mencoba masuk melihat mereka berdua di dalam. Akashi melangkah minggir membiarkan debu keluar daripada menghalanginya. Akashi mengeryit melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko saat dipeluk Kise yang selalu menempel padanya itu.

“Kuroko- _cchi_! Bahaya kau bergerak dalam gelap seenaknya seperti itu- _ssu_! Kau baik-baik saja?” ujar Kise sembari mengguncang tubuh Kuroko yang membeku. Wajah surai biru muda itu memerah sebelum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kise. “Syukurlah.” Kise menoleh dan melihat teman satu komite mereka disana.

“Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuroko?” Dirinya mengerjap bingung saa melihat Kise terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

“Benda-benda ini jatuh dan hampir mengenai Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_!” Kise membela diri walau wajahnya memerah. Kise pun teringat pada Akashi. “Kau kesini sendirian- _ssu_ …?”

“Ah, bersama Akashi. Eh…” keduanya menoleh dan melihat Akashi tidak ada disana. Kuroko tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan ikut menoleh. Kise berlari dan mencari sosok surai merah itu, hingga melihat Akashi sedang berdiri di samping pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan menatapnya datar.

“A-Akashi- _cchi_ …” Kise sudah takut Akashi akan membunuhnya akibat perbuatannya yang tak sengaja pada Kuroko. Akashi menatapnya dengan tajam.

“Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Aku minggir karena debunya, kau mau aku membiarkan kalian mati kehabisan udara?” ujarnya dengan tegas.

“O-oh…maaf- _ssu_ ,” mereka pun keluar sembari menggiring keranjang berisi bola basket yang tadinya memang tujuan mereka datang ke gudang itu.

“Banyak sekali bolanya- _ssu_!” ujar Kise dengan antusias.

“Woah! Ini pasti akan jadi permainan seru!” Kise mendesah pelan mendengar komentar sang fotografer.

“Kalau saja Aomine- _cchi_ , Midorima- _cchi_ dan Murasakibara- _cchi_ ada disini. Pasti asyik sekali- _ssu_.” Kise mengambil sebuah bola dan mulai memainkannya.

“Kau benar!” Fuji tertawa saat Kise menggerutu karena sebagian _Kiseki no Sedai_ tidak ada. Kise beranjak ke dalam lapangan untuk bermain, dimana Kuroko masih terdiam di bangku dengan kedua tangan di dadanya. Akashi menatap surai biru muda itu dengan keheranan, hingga dirinya akan menyentuh pundak Kuroko.

“Kuroko-“ namun lelaki surai biru muda itu bangkit karena terkejut akan panggilan Akashi padanya dan meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja. _Kuroko_? Akashi mendesah melihat sikapnya dan melupakan kejadian itu untuk sementara waktu. Mereka bermain sengit, walau dengan tambahan pemain biasa. Mereka cukup bersemangat dan penuh energi, sehingga membuat Kuroko kelelahan.

“Kuroko, istirahatlah!” perintah Akashi dimana lelaki surai merah itu kini mengobrol dengan Kise yang mengelap keringatnya dengan bajunya. Kise menghampiri Kuroko.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko- _cchi_?” tanyanya.

“Eh?” Kuroko mendongak dan menatap Kise yang mengeryit khawatir padanya.

“Wajahmu memerah tiap kali melihat Akashi- _cchi_ - _ssu_.” Bahu Kuroko bergidik. “Akashi tidak akan menghukummu, kurasa.” Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya.

“…Aku hanya tidak bisa berada disisinya sementara ini…” Kise mengeryit bingung.

Kuroko merasa deg-degan saat berada disisi maupun di samping Akashi. Dirinya tak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu bersama Kise. Walaupun bukan Akashi, Kuroko merasa bahwa yang memeluknya adalah Akashi. Yang melindunginya adalah Akashi. _Bagaimana dia bisa merasa begitu? Bagaimana mungkin keberadaan siapapun membuatnya hanya teringat pada Akashi_? Di kepalanya hanya ada surai merah itu, mau dirinya dipeluk atau bagaimana pun. Akashi selalu terlintas di kepalanya. “Akashi!” Kuroko mendongak saat melihat Akashi jatuh dengan posisi duduk dan kepala tertunduk. “Hoi! Kau baik-baik saja?” salah satu teman komitenya yang bermain menyentuh pundak Akashi, dan melihat sesuatu mengalir dari wajahnya.

“Akashi- _cchi_!” mereka mulai menghampiri surai merah itu dan panik melihat kepala Akashi terluka, membuat Kuroko ikut bangkit dengan mata melebar terkejut. Lelaki surai merah itu bangkit dibantu Kise. Bola basket itu menyerangnya cukup kuat di kepala. Akashi melangkah dibantu oleh Kise ke ruangan lain untuk diobati. Kuroko mengikuti dan permainan pun dihentikan karena kejadian itu. Kise dan yang lainnya pergi mandi dimana Akashi kembali ke kamar setelah diobati. Kepalanya kesakitan akibat serangan itu. _Apa yang kukhawatirkan_? Gumamnya pelan dalam hati.

 _Kau khawatir soal pelukan Kise pada Kuroko kan?_ Suara dirinya yang satu lagi kembali bergema di kepalanya. Kurasa. Hanya saja aku tahu itu ada alasannya, ujarnya dengan alis mengeryit kesal. _Kau benar. Tetap saja, kau cemburu_. Akashi mendengus pelan. Suara itu menertawakannya sebelum dirinya berhasil sampai di kamar dan berbaring di atas _futon_. Kepalanya sakit sekali, hingga lelah mengantarnya ke dalam mimpi. _Apa ucapan Souta, akan benar-benar terjadi_?

Kuroko datang ke kamar dan melihat Akashi sudah tertidur di _futon_ dengan alis mengeryit. Dia pasti kesakitan, akibat luka di kepalanya kini. Kuroko menutup pintunya dan beranjak menghampiri Akashi. Dirinya duduk dan mengelus perban putih yang memerah oleh darah di kepala Akashi. “Maaf, Akashi- _kun_ …” wajah Kuroko memerah menatap surai merah yang tertidur itu. Kuroko pun mengecupnya lembut sebelum beranjak tidur di sampingnya.

\----/-----------

Akashi terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Dirinya menoleh dan melihat Kuroko beringsut padanya. Akashi tersenyum dan melihat kalung hitam itu di meja bersama buku yang Kuroko baca. _Dia melepasnya ya_? Akashi mengusap kepala Kuroko. Akashi meraih kalung itu, menyimpannya di tas miliknya dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sudah tertidur. Kise tidur di samping Kuroko. Akashi melangkah dan melihat jam menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Dirinya membeli sebuah minuman di mesin minuman walau kepalanya terus berdenyut sakit. Akashi membeli kopi dan hendak meminumnya sebelum melihat sosok anak kecil yang dikenalnya menghampiri. “Souta?”

“ _Aka-nii_!” bocah itu berlari memeluk Akashi.

“Kenapa kau disini?” Akashi membelalakan mata tak percaya.

“ _Aka-nii_ sendiri! Aku tidak tahu kita satu penginapan.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku setuju.”

“Ada apa dengan kepalamu, _Aka-nii_? Kau terluka lagi?” Akashi kembali membuat anak itu khawatir dengan alis mengeryit saat memandangnya.

“Aku terkena bola basket saat bermain. Aku melamun.” Akashi menjawabnya.

“ _Aka-nii_ pemain basket? Keren!” mata anak itu berbinar antusias.

“Sssh, jangan keras-keras. Ini sudah jam satu malam.” Souta langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. “Kenapa kau bisa diluar sendirian? Orang tuamu pasti khawatir.” Anak itu terkekeh senang saat Akashi mengkhawatirkannya.

“Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi berniat mau beli minuman. Kita sama ya!” ujar Souta dengan bahagia saat menarik Akashi kembali ke mesin minuman. “Ah, terlalu tinggi.” Gerutunya kesal.

“Kau mau yang mana? Biar kupilihkan untukmu.” Ujar Akashi pada anak itu.

“Itu, yang jus jeruk.” Souta menunjuknya. Akashi menekan tombolnya dan meluncurlah jus jeruk kaleng itu. Souta meraihnya dan meminumnya. “ _Aka-nii_ sendiri? Mana _Kuro-nii_?”

“Dia tidur nyenyak. Mana mungkin aku membangunkannya kan?” Souta tertawa.

“Kau benar. Eh, kalau gitu, tunjukkan padaku dong!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Basket?” tanyanya.

“Ng!” daripada melamun lagi, lebih baik menikmati malam karena kesulitan tidur dengan Souta.

“Baiklah. Setelah itu kuantar kembali ke kamar ya.” Souta mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya menghampiri lapangan basket, melihat keranjang berisi basket itu masih disana. Akashi membuang kopinya ke dalam tempat sampah dan meraih salah satu bola. Ekspresi Souta mulai tertarik saat Akashi mulai men- _dribble_ , berlari dan memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_ dengan mudahnya. “Hebat!” Souta bersorak gembira.

“Ayo, Souta juga coba.” Ujar Akashi memberikan bola basket pada anak itu.

“Eh? Boleh?” matanya berbinar antusias.

“Tentu saja.” Akashi memberikan bola itu, mengajari Souta dan membuatnya berhasil memasukan bola dalam jarak _outside_. “Bagus sekali. Aku yakin kau akan menguasainya dengan cepat.” Ujarnya memuji kemampuan anak itu.

“Benarkah? Aku juga suka basket!” Akashi tersenyum melihat semangat anak itu. Mereka bermain hingga pukul dua malam, sebelum Souta mulai kelelahan dan mengantuk.

“Baiklah, ayo kembali tidur.” Akashi membawa Souta kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat ayahnya berlari dengan panik mencari Souta. Lelaki itu membelalakan matanya terkejut melihat anak itu bersama Akashi kini.

“Kemana saja kamu?” ujarnya dengan khawatir dimana akhirnya Souta memeluk sang ayah.

“Kami tak sengaja bertemu di depan mesin minuman. Awalnya saya hendak mengantarnya ke kamar, namun Souta meminta diajak bermain basket.” Lelaki itu mendongak pada Akashi.

“Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, Akashi- _kun_.” Ujarnya dengan nada bersalah dimana Akashi menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman lemah.

“Tidak masalah. Yang penting Souta baik-baik saja.” Lelaki itu mengerjap bingung melihat perban melilit kepala Akashi.

“Ada apa dengan kepalamu?” tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

“Ah, ini kecelakaan saat bermain basket tadi sore.” Ujar Akashi menyentuh luka di kepalanya. Yang diperban kini.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” lelaki itu berdiri dengan menggendong Souta yang sudah terlelap di pangkuannya.

“ _Hai_.”

Akashi tidak merasakan sakit dan pening lagi. Akashi pun kembali setelah mengantarkan Souta kembali ke keluarganya. Akashi kembali tidur disisi Kuroko hingga kembali terbangun jam 8 pagi. Akashi duduk di beranda sembari memandangi pemandangan yang disuguhkan disana. Kise sudah keluar lagi untuk menemui Fuji dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Akashi menoleh dan melihat Kuroko sudah duduk dengan mengusap matanya.

“Ng…Akashi- _kun_?!”

“Aku disini, Kuroko.” Surai biru muda yang panik karena tidak melihat Akashi di sampingnya itu menoleh dan melihat Akashi duduk santai. Kuroko pun menghela nafas lega.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Kuroko berdiri dan menghampiri Akashi.

“Ah. Sudah tidak sakit lagi.” Akashi menjawabnya dengan tenang. Pintu kamar terbuka dan muncul-lah Kise dengan wajah semangat.

“Sarapan sudah disiapkan- _ssu_! Kita akan jalan-jalan lagi! Semuanya, bangunlah!” ujarnya dengan semangat membangunkan yang lainnya. Akashi dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kise yang selalu riang nan bersemangat.

Mereka pergi sarapan dan siap melewati rute hari kedua. Akashi lebih sering bersama komitenya dibandingkan dengan Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu melewati hari bersama Kise. “Kau masih tidak bisa bersama Akashi- _cchi_ , Kuroko- _cchi_?” ucapan Kise berhasil membuat Kuroko terkejut. Wajahnya memerah. “Akashi- _cchi_ akan berpikir kau mengabaikannya lagi.”

“A-aku tahu…” Kuroko berusaha mengontrol dirinya dan menggembungkan pipi kesal. Wajahnya memerah setiap kali menatap atau melihat Akashi. Pelukan Kise begitu mirip dengan pelukan Akashi. _Dirinya sudah sering berpelukan dengan Akashi, dan kenapa harus sekarang merasa malu dan deg-degannya_? Walau sudah baikan, kepala Akashi masih terbalut perban. Banyak yang khawatir padanya karena hal itu.

“ _Aka-nii_!” yang dipanggil menoleh dan melihat Souta melemparkan bola basket ke arahnya. Akashi menangkapnya dengan mudah seolah Souta melemparkan sebuah botol minuman. Souta pun berlari ke arahnya dengan bahagia.

“Siapa itu- _ssu_?” Tanya Kise melihat anak lelaki yang memeluk Akashi kini.

“Souta- _kun_. Dia anak yang terpisah dengan ibunya, dan dibantu Akashi- _kun_ sambil mencari mereka. Kini mereka begitu akrab.” Kuroko tersenyum senang melihat keduanya begitu akrab.

“ _Aka-nii_! Aku akan ikut klub basket di sekolahku.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Begitu? Ayo kita latihan bersama, lain kali.” Ujar Akashi sambil mengusap kepala anak itu.

“Ng!” Souta tersenyum bangga padanya.

“Sei- _kun_ , apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?” Wanita itu melihat bagaimana perban terlilit di kepala Akashi kini.

“ _Hai_. Sakitnya sudah hilang, namun dokter bilang belum boleh dilepas perbannya.” Akashi menyentuh perban di kepalanya dan tersenyum malu-malu pada wanita itu.

“Ah, _Kuro-nii_!” walau wajah Kuroko memerah, dirinya memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Akashi dan Souta. “ _Aka-nii_ mengajarkanku main basket! Apa _Kuro-nii_ juga main basket?” tanyanya dengan antusias.

“ _Hai_. Ayo kita main bersama.” Ujar Kuroko dengan senyuman.

“Ng! aku takkan kalah lho!” Kuroko menoleh dan melihat Akashi sedang mengobrol dengan ibu dan ayah Souta kini. Dirinya begitu lembut sekaligus tenang dalam menghadapi segala hal. Souta mengerjap melihat Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan ekspresi lembut. “ _Kuro-nii_ menyukai _Aka-nii_?”

“Eh?! I-itu…” Kuroko terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak Souta. Mata anak itu hanya memancarkan rasa penasaran dan kejujuran khas anak kecil. Akashi dan kedua orang tua Souta menoleh dengan heran setelah mendengar Kuroko terkejut. “A-aku suka kok.” Gumamnya pelan.

“Begitu? Aku juga!” Kuroko berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Akashi lagi darinya dan kembali berbincang dengan orang tuanya. Kuroko pun menghela nafas lega.

Mereka kembali berpisah dan Souta akan pergi bersama keluarganya ke tempat yang lain. Akashi dan yang lainnya kembali melanjutkan rute mereka dan berakhir di sebuah pemandian air panas. “Hari ini kita akan berendam disini.” Yang lainnya bersorak bahagia dan mulai masuk dengan tidak sabar. Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi dan melihat perban itu perlahan terlepas.

“Akashi- _kun_!” ujarnya panik melihat perban itu terlepas.

“Hm?” surai merah itu menoleh saat Kuroko meraih perban yang lepas. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sehingga membuat wajah Kuroko memerah saat Kuroko berhasil meraihnya.

“A- _ano_ … perbannya lepas.” Ujarnya sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah lain dimana wajahnya memerah.

“Oh, maaf.” Akashi mendongak melihat perban yang terlepas kini dipegang Kuroko.

“Aku bawa perban pengganti.” Ujar salah seorang anggota komite yang dekat dengan mereka. “Kuroko- _kun_ mau menggantinya?” tanyanya menyodorkan segulung perban pada lelaki surai biru muda itu.

“Eh? Ah, _hai_.” Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di sebuah bangku sebelum masuk ke dalam pemandian. Kuroko membalut lagi luka Akashi yang masih berdarah dan belum sembuh total. Tangan Kuroko gemetaran dan wajahnya memerah saat melakukannya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko yang gemetaran.

“Eh?” sentuhan tangan Akashi membuat tangan Kuroko yang gemetaran itu berhenti. “ _Hai_ …” Kuroko sendiri bingung kenapa bisa. Setelah selesai, Akashi pun bangkit berdiri.

“Ayo, kita bisa ketinggalan.” Ujarnya pada surai biru muda itu.

“Ah, _Hai_.” Kuroko menyusul Akashi yang berjalan duluan ke pemandian. Dirinya yang tersenyum menyentuh lehernya, dan terkejut ketika tidak merasakan kalung pemberian Akashi terkalung di lehernya. _Eh_?

\----/-----------

Mereka kembali ke penginapan pukul 8 malam, dan siap bermain _game_ sebelum beranjak tidur. Mereka pun membicarakan banyak hal perihal kuliah, acara juga gossip. Kuroko berganti baju sebelum berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Dirinya teringat akan kalung liontinnya yang disimpan di atas meja kecil di kamar penginapan mereka dan panik saat tak menemukannya. Kuroko tak peduli akan acara kumpul dan berlari mencari kemungkinan kalung itu berada. Kise datang sendirian dan membuat Akashi keheranan. “Mana Kuroko? Kukira dia bersamamu.”

“Kuroko- _cchi_ ganti baju dulu- _ssu._ ” Ujar Kise. Akashi mengerjap, lalu bangkit.

“Biar kususul. Mulai saja.” Ujar Akashi melangkah ke pintu. Akashi tak menemukannya di kamar. _Kemana anak itu?_

Sementara itu, Kuroko mencari kalung liontin miliknya hingga pakaiannya kotor. Dia tak bisa kehilangan benda itu, setelah membuat Akashi seolah diabaikan lagi olehnya. Kuroko kembali ke penginapan sejam kemudian, tanpa hasil. “Kuroko?” surai biru langit itu mendongak dan melihat Akashi telah berdiri di hadapannya. “Darimana saja? Aku khawatir.” Kuroko berlari memeluknya. “Hm?” Akashi berusaha memandang lelaki itu, namun Kuroko hanya membenamkan wajahnya.

“Aku tak bisa menemukannya…” Akashi mengerjap bingung.

“Apa?”

“Kalung dari Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko hampir menangis lagi saat dirinya mengatakannya dan menatap mata merah itu. Matanya berlinang air mata. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Karena itu kau kotor begini?” Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Dirinya teringat kejadiannya dengan Kise di dalam gudang itu dan tanpa sadar melepas pelukannya. “Ada apa?” wajah Kuroko memerah padam.

“I-itu… _ano_ …” Kuroko tak bisa memandang mata Akashi.

Surai merah itu mendesah pelan. “Kau mulai sadar perasaanmu sendiri?” tanyanya.

“Bukan itu!” Akashi mengerjap heran.

“Lalu?” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali, mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

“Sa-saat dipeluk Kise- _kun_ , aku merasa deg-degan.” Akashi terkejut. “Ta-tapi bukan karena Kise- _kun_ yang memelukku…” Akashi mengeryit bingung. “A-aku merasa Akashi- _kun_ -lah yang memelukku.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Apa?” Kuroko menggeleng cepat.

“Ma-maksudku, saat aku dipeluk dan dilindungi Kise- _kun_ dari tumpukan kardus, aku terbayang wajah Akashi- _kun_. Aku merasa Akashi- _kun_ -lah yang memelukku!” Kuroko terengah-engah menjelaskannya. “Semenjak itu aku jadi malu dan deg-degan berada disisimu. Bukannya aku tidak mau, namun aku tidak kuat. Aku tak bisa menatap matamu. Aku berpikir kenapa baru saat ini aku merasakannya, padahal aku sudah sering bersama Akashi- _kun_ …” Wajah Kuroko memerah padam. Akashi hanya mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya tertawa. “I-itu tidak lucu, Akashi- _kun_!” surai merah itu berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

“Maaf, kupikir kau menyadari perasaanmu pada lelaki lain.”

“Sudah kubilang bukan itu!” Akashi melangkah dan menghampiri Kuroko sembari merogoh saku celananya. “Ah…”

“Kau mencari ini?” Akashi mengangkat dan memperlihatkan kalung liontin hitam yang mengilat di depannya. “Kau meninggalkannya di atas meja dekat bukumu. Daripada hilang, jadi aku menyimpannya untuk sementara. Kukira kau lupa.” Akashi memberikannya pada Kuroko yang sudah membuka telapak tangannya. “Aku tidak percaya isi kepalamu adalah aku, Kuroko.” Godanya dan membuat wajah Kuroko kembali memerah.

“A-Akashi- _kun_!” surai merah itu memeluk Kuroko.

“Terima kasih. Aku senang mendengarnya, Kuroko.” Wajah Kuroko memerah. “Namun, bahaya bila kau menganggap semua orang adalah diriku.” Akashi menyentuh hidung Kuroko. “Kau akan lupa pada yang aslinya.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali.

“Ka-kau benar. Aku harus bisa membedakanmu dengan yang lainnya.” Ujar Kuroko dengan semangat. Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Mau kupakaikan?” tanyanya.

“Ah, _hai_.” Kuroko menyerahkan kalung itu dan membiarkan Akashi memasangnya di leher Kuroko. _Wajah Akashi begitu dekat_! Wajah Kuroko kembali memerah.

“Hm? Ada apa?” Kuroko menatap mata Akashi lekat-lekat.

“Cium aku.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut mendengar ucapan Kuroko itu.

“Disini?” Kuroko mengangguk mantap. Akashi mendesah pelan. Surai merah itu mencium Kuroko, lembut dan hangat.

Mereka kembali sambil bergandengan tangan. Kuroko telah mengganti bajunya yang kotor dengan baju milik Akashi. “Kalian lama- _ssu_!” gerutu surai pirang.

“Ah, kalungnya ketemu, Kuroko- _kun_?” Tanya salah satu teman komite kampus mereka.

“ _Hai_.” Ujar Kuroko dengan senyuman di wajahnya kini.

“Kau mencari kalung itu ternyata.” Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

“Akashi- _kun_ yang memegangnya.” Akashi tersenyum.

Mereka pun memulai lagi dan berakhir pukul 10 malam. Mereka harus cepat tidur sebelum kembali menikmati rute ketiga esok hari.


	17. Day 17 - Trip Days pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko yang berhasil berbaikan karena salah paham pun tidak bisa tidur. Akashi pun jatuh sakit! Apa saja yang terjadi dalam acara trip bersama ini? 
> 
> PS: Aku mensensor dan tidak menjelaskan lebih detail tentang hubungannya. Maafkan aku! *nangis  
> Aku nggak pintar menuliskannya dalam bahasa Indonesia dan rasanya.... *blushing   
> Kalian bisa membacanya dalam versi bhs inggris di chapter yang sama! Maafkan aku yang penuh dosa ini.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di beranda memandang keindahan langit malam itu. Keduanya tidak bisa tidur setelah bermain dengan Kise dan yang lainnya. “A-Akashi- _kun_ ,” ucap Kuroko ragu-ragu pada surai merah kekasihnya itu.

“Hm?” Kuroko beringsut padanya dengan wajah memerah.

“…aku ingin disentuh…” gumam Kuroko pelan. Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Disini?” Akashi tak menerima lanjutan dari Kuroko. “Kalau begitu ikut aku.”

“Eh?” Akashi mengajak Kuroko ke sebuah rumah kosong yang tak jauh dari penginapan. Tempat itu terlihat jarang dikunjungi namun kelihatannya masih dirawat dengan baik. “Kau yakin tak masalah disini, Akashi- _kun_?”

“Kurasa.” Akashi melihat papan informasi yang berdiri di samping tempat itu. Rumah kosong itu sebelumnya dijadikan gudang barang, sebelum penginapan kembali direnovasi ulang dan memiliki gudang baru kini. “Bila kau tak mau ayo kembali.” Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang menggeleng pelan sebelum memeluk Akashi. Dirinya beringsut membenamkan wajahnya karena malu. Kuroko pun mencium Akashi. Surai merah itu membiarkan Kuroko mengambil alih malam ini. Lidah mereka bertemu dan bersentuhan untuk agak lama. Kuroko melepasnya untuk mengambil nafas. “Jarang sekali kau senafsu itu.” Akashi terkekeh dimana Kuroko menggembungkan pipi kesal, wajahnya memerah. Akashi pun mengajaknya masuk ke rumah itu dan mendudukkannya di sebuah ruangan.

“Akashi- _kun_? Mm!” ciuman Akashi membuat Kuroko tak berdaya. Kuroko menikmati setiap sentuhan Akashi padanya, lembut dan hangat. Kecupannya di leher dan sekitar tubuhnya selalu membuat Kuroko menyukainya. Sentuhan yang hanya bisa diberikannya untuk Kuroko. Wajah Akashi memerah.

“Kau mau melakukannya?” ujar Akashi melihat Kuroko sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Akashi.

“Pelan-pelan…” gumamnya pelan dan membuat Akashi tersenyum.

“Mengeranglah di telingaku.” Walau begitu, daerah sana sepi dan bahaya bila ada yang mendengar mereka, membuat Akashi memutuskan menutup erangan Kuroko dengan ciumannya. Wajah Kuroko memerah dan memanas karena kenikmatan itu. Akashi menyentuhnya lembut namun penuh nafsu. Kuroko tak pernah merasakan sakit, hanya merasa Akashi-lah yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, tak berdaya. Kuroko tak ingin yang lain. Kenikmatan itu keluar dari miliknya dan membuat Akashi menjilatinya. Pakaian Kuroko yang dipinjami Akashi kotor lagi karenanya.

“Maaf, aku mengotori pakaianmu…” ujar Kuroko yang kelelahan dan wajahnya memerah. Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Aku tak masalah bila itu Kuroko.” Ujarnya.

“Mmh.” Akashi menciumnya lagi. Kini giliran Kuroko yang membuat Akashi merasa nikmat. Kuroko menutup erangan Akashi seperti yang dilakukan Akashi sebelumnya. Kuroko merasa Akashi mengeluarkan lebih banyak dari dirinya sendiri.

“Maaf, kepalaku agak pusing.” Kuroko mengangguk dan membiarkan Akashi mendesah pelan dan beristirahat sembari mendongak menatap langit malam. Kuroko memandangi kenikmatan yang keluar dari milik Akashi. Kuroko menjilatnya dan merasakan hal lain setelahnya. “Kuroko?” wajah Akashi memerah dan melihat surai biru itu duduk di atas pangkuannya. Akashi merasa pantat Kuroko mengenai bagian intimnya. “Kau mau coba dengan yang ini sekarang?” Akashi nyengir dan melihat Kuroko memerah dengan mata menerawang dalam kenikmatan, sebelum mengangguk. “Bergeraklah.” Kuroko mengangguk saat Akashi memegang pinggangnya. Kuroko mulai bergerak. Akashi menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakan akibat sentuhan Kuroko dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kuroko membantunya dengan mencium surai merah itu dan membuat Akashi mengerang di dalamnya diikuti Kuroko sendiri. Kenikmatan Kuroko berhasil menyentuh kenikmatan milik Akashi.

“Mmmh!” Kuroko tak bisa berhenti dan terus melakukannya setelah merasa senikmat itu. Akashi sendiri tak ingin menghentikannya dan berakhir memeluk Kuroko. Keringat membasahi mereka dengan kegiatan itu. Akashi ikut bergerak dan membuat Kuroko semakin mengerang nikmat. Ciuman mereka semakin panas diikuti oleh kenikmatan yang membuncah. Keduanya memanggil nama masing-masing dalam erangan yang teredam ciuman panas. “Mmhh!” keduanya berhenti dan terengah-engah, setelah keluarnya hasil kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan bersama itu. Akashi memeluk Kuroko erat, keduanya memerah padam.

“Aku tak tahu kau bisa seperti ini, Kuroko.” Gumamnya pelan dengan keringat membanjiri leher dan seluruh tubuhnya.

“Hanya Akashi- _kun_ yang bisa membuatku begini…” Kuroko mengatakannya dari balik pundak Akashi.

“Jadi ini salahku?” Mereka pun tertawa setelah menyalahkan satu sama lain.

“Ng, aku menyukainya.” Kuroko pun menatap Akashi. “Aku menyukaimu.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut lalu kembali mencium Kuroko.

“Aku juga, Kuroko.” Akashi mendesah pelan. “Aku berharap bisa melakukannya di rumah nanti.” Akashi merasakan kepalanya berputar setelah merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa itu dan kelelahan karenanya. Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya.

“Aku nggak mau.”

“Hm?” Akashi melihat Kuroko menatapnya kesal.

“Aku takkan tahan tidak menyentuh Akashi- _kun_ selama itu.” Rona merah menghiasi pipi Akashi. “Kepalamu masih sakit?” Kuroko menyentuh perban yang melilit kepala Akashi kini.

“Hanya sebentar.” Jawab Akashi ikut menyentuh tangan Kuroko.

“Apa kegiatan ini menyembuhkannya?” Kuroko nyengir dimana Akashi tersenyum.

“Entahlah. Mau menemaniku mandi?” ajak Akashi.

“Memangnya buka jam segini?” Kuroko mengeryit bingung.

“Kita minta buka khusus untuk kita.” Kuroko mendesah pelan namun tersenyum menyetujuinya.

Mereka melangkah ke pemandian saat yang lain tertidur lelap. Kuroko melihat Kise tidur dengan posisi yang begitu liar seperti yang lainnya. Mereka berdua beradu dalam tidur. Keduanya mengerang dan merasa pegal karena berlama-lama saat melakukan kegiatan itu. “Rasanya memang melelahkan…” gumam Kuroko saat dirinya membasuh diri dengan air panas disana. Kuroko menoleh dan melihat beberapa luka di punggung Akashi. “Maaf, Akashi- _kun_. Apa aku melukai punggungmu?” tanyanya khawatir.

“Ah, tidak masalah. Kurasa ada pula yang tergores dedaunan.” Ujar Akashi melirik punggungnya yang tergores dan berdarah setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko.

“Kenapa kau tak bilang?” Kuroko beranjak dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

“Aku akan membuatmu khawatir.” Akashi tersenyum lemah.

“Tentu saja!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut mendengar Kuroko berteriak. “Akashi- _kun_ selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Biarkan aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu.” Akashi tersenyum melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Kuroko.

“Baiklah.”

“Akashi- _kun_ , hati-hati dengan luka di kepalamu.” Kuroko membantu Akashi masuk ke dalam air panas.

“ _Hai_ , _hai_. Kuroko, tolong ya kalau begitu.” Kuroko tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya saat Akashi mengandalkannya.

“ _Hai_!” Mereka berendam sembari membicarakan masa-masa di _Teikou_ dulu. Bagaimana Akashi kedua muncul dan menggantikan Akashi yang asli, dan bagaimana tim terpecah belah karena kemampuan masing-masing mulai tumbuh dan tak bisa disatukan dalam sebuah tim. Kuroko menemukan cahayanya di _Seirin_ , dan berhasil mengalahkan _Kiseki no Sedai_ sekaligus Akashi sendiri.

“Ukh!” Akashi menyentuh kepalanya.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko menghampiri dan meraih Akashi yang kesakitan. “Ayo kembali.”

“Ah.” Akashi berpangku pada Kuroko untuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Akashi langsung terjatuh di atas _futon_ mereka dan wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya cepat dan terlihat takkan bisa bangkit untuk rute besok.

“Akashi- _kun_ …” Kuroko menyentuh pipi Akashi yang panas.

“Bawakan saja aku plester demam di dalam tas. Lalu langsung tidur, Kuroko.”

“Ah, _hai_.” Kuroko melakukannya dan menempelkan plester itu. Kuroko beringsut ke sampingnya memeluk Akashi yang berusaha tidur dalam keadaan menyakitkan itu. Kuroko mengeryit khawatir dan menutup matanya hingga mimpi meraihnya.

\----/-----------

“Eh? Akashi- _kun_ sakit?” Kuroko mengangguk saat memberitahukan anggota komite-nya yang lain diluar kamar. “Jadi dia takkan bisa ikut ya,” ujarnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

“Aku ingin menjaga Akashi- _kun_ , tolong izinkan aku berada disisinya.” Kuroko memohon, walau dirinya diharuskan ikut. Namun, Kuroko tak ingin membiarkan Akashi sendirian. Dia khawatir sekaligus kepikiran ucapan Souta mengenai dirinya yang akan meninggalkan Akashi. Kuroko ingin membuktikan bahwa itu salah.

“Baiklah. Bila besok Akashi- _kun_ sembuh, pastikan ikut rute terakhir ya.” Ujar anggota komite itu dengan tegas pada Kuroko.

“Ah, _hai_. Terima kasih banyak!” Kise mengusap kepala Kuroko sebelum pergi.

“Kabari kami bila ada apa-apa- _ssu_ , aku pasti kembali!” Kuroko tersenyum.

“ _Hai_ , terima kasih, Kise- _kun_.” Mereka pun pergi dan Kuroko kembali ke kamar. Dirinya melihat Akashi terbaring lemah walau demamnya sudah turun.

“Kau tidak pergi, Kuroko?” ujarnya dengan suara serak. Kuroko pun duduk di sampingnya dan meraih tangan Akashi.

“Aku ingin disisi Akashi- _kun_. Aku tak ingin pergi tanpamu.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut lalu tersenyum.

“Terima kasih. Tapi kau pasti bosan,” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Aku takkan bosan. Aku bisa membaca buku atau menceritakan banyak hal pada Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Baiklah. Kudengarkan.” Kuroko menceritakan banyak hal semenjak acara mereka dari hari pertama. Terpisahnya mereka berdua, bertemunya dengan Souta dan keluarganya, kejadian dengan Kise di ruangan gelap, hingga Akashi yang melamun dan terkena hantaman bola basket. “Kejadian itu membuatmu teringat dengan Haizaki?” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Aku agak takut sekaligus lega, orangnya bukan Haizaki- _san_. Tapi tetap saja...” Akashi tertawa kecil.

“Dan kau menjauhiku karenanya.”

“Ma-maafkan aku!” wajah Kuroko memerah. “Aku hanya tidak bisa…menatap matamu,” ujar Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya. “Aku jadi teringat pada Akashi- _kun_ karena itu…” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kuroko, bisa mintai tolong pelayan penginapan membuatkanku bubur?” Tanya Akashi.

“Eh? Biar aku saja yang membuatnya.” Akashi menggeleng pelan.

“Aku ingin kau yang membuatnya, namun aku tak ingin kau pergi. Boleh?” rona merah menghiasi pipi Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu mengangguk. Kuroko berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar dan kebetulan melihat pelayan penginapan mendekat.

“Ah, maaf. Bisa minta tolong buatkan saya bubur? Kekasihku sakit dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya.” Ujar Kuroko padanya.

“Ah, baiklah. Mohon ditunggu sebentar. Atas nama?” pelayan itu meraih buku catatan kecil menuliskan permintaan Kuroko.

“ _Kuroko Tetsuya_.”

“Baiklah, Kuroko- _sama_. Buburnya akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.” Ujarnya menerima permintaan Kuroko.

“ _Hai_ , terima kasih banyak.” Kuroko menutup pintu kamar dan berbalik dengan wajah berbunga-bunga.

“Kau yakin mengatakannya dengan mudah seperti itu, Kuroko?” surai biru muda itu kembali duduk di samping Akashi.

“ _Hai_?” Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi.

“Kau menyebutku kekasihmu tadi,” Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Memang benar kan? Ah.” Akashi terkekeh melihat reaksi Kuroko saat menyadari tanpa sadar Kuroko menyatakan Akashi sebagai kekasihnya di lingkungan penginapan. “Bagaimana bila Souta- _kun_ tahu?” Kuroko mengeryit bingung.

“Hmm. Benar juga.” Akashi ikut berpikir dengan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Souta mengetahui keduanya adalah pasangan kekasih. Sebuah langkah kaki yang cepat terdengar ke arah mereka dan pintu terbuka lebar dengan kasar mengejutkan mereka berdua.

“ _Aka-nii_ adalah kekasih _Kuro-nii_?!” ekspresi yang tidak diduga datang secepat kilat.

“Ah” tanpa persiapan apapun untuk menjelaskan perihal ini pada anak yang mereka kenal dua hari yang lalu, Souta sudah muncul di depan mereka secepat kilat dan melihat Kuroko memegang tangan Akashi. Bocah itu terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah. “Ya.”

“Ka-ka-kalian melenceng kesana?!” Souta menunjuk dengan tangan gemetaran dan wajah memerah tak percaya. Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat sikap anak itu pada mereka kini. Seorang wanita melongok ke dalam dengan ekspresi tak menyukai sikap Souta.

“Hei, Souta- _kun_. _Aka-nii_ kan sedang sakit, jangan mengganggunya dengan sikap seperti itu.” Anak itu mendongak melihat sang bunda.

“Ah, maafkan aku…” bocah itu dididik dengan baik oleh sang bunda akan sikapnya terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

“Bagaimana ini?” ujar Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi. Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau yang menyatakannya sendiri.”

“Hmm.” Kuroko menutup matanya berpikir keras.

“Apa itu sungguhan? Kami masuk ya.” sang bunda terlihat tertarik. Akashi bangkit untuk duduk. “Ah, padahal sambil tiduran juga tidak apa-apa, Sei- _kun_.” Perempuan itu melangkah masuk diikuti Souta yang bersembunyi di belakangnya kini.

“ _Hai_. Awalnya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.” Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum. Perempuan itu berbinar-binar tertarik.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“Waah! Boleh diceritakan?” Akashi tersenyum mengangguk setuju.

“Tidak masalah. Tapi saya tidak tahu anda tertarik pada hal seperti ini…”

“Ah, namaku _Hajime_ _Shiina_. Santai saja. Aku suka setiap hal mengenai percintaan! Mau yang normal dan melenceng sekalipun. Perasaan cinta itu begitu indah! Aku ingin mendengarnya, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi dan Kuroko mengerjap terkejut. Shiina melanjutkan dengan ekspresi lembut. “Perasaan cinta adalah perasaan yang indah. Walaupun awalnya kau berniat membuangnya, kau pasti merasakan banyak hal karenanya kan? Aku ingin sekali mendengarnya. Ah! Bukan dalam hal buruk ya.” Akashi tertawa. “Cinta membuatmu merasakan banyak hal, mulai dari kehangatan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kesepian, hingga rasa sakit dan luka. Memang tidak semuanya enak, namun seseorang itu bisa membuatmu nyaman, dan aman hanya dengan berada disisinya. Berdebar-debar dan berusaha keras untuk membuat orang itu menyadarinya, baik dirinya memiliki perasaan yang sama atau tidak, kau tetap bersyukur bisa merasakannya. Benar begitu kan, Sei- _kun_?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut mendengar Shiina begitu antusias mengenai perasaan cinta. Akashi tersenyum.

“ _Hai_. Aku bersyukur, Shiina- _san_.” Akashi melirik Kuroko, membuat surai biru langit itu merona merah.

“Waah, lucu sekali.” Ujar Shiina saat melihat reaksi Kuroko yang menarik itu. Souta meraih tangan Kuroko.

“ _Aka-nii_ sudah merasakan banyak hal seperti itu.” Kuroko melihat mata penuh harap itu lagi. “ _Aka-nii_ orang baik, kumohon jangan tinggalkan dia, _Kuro-nii_.”

“ _Hora_ , Souta- _kun_.” Bocah itu menoleh pada sang bunda. “Jangan bilang seolah kau menyalahkan _Kuro-nii_ dan memintanya untuk tetap disisi _Aka-nii_.”

“Memangnya _Kuro-nii_ tidak mau ya?” Kuroko kebingungan.

“Bukan begitu. Walaupun indah, perasaan cinta bukan perasaan yang bisa dipaksakan pada seseorang. Mungkin saja _Kuro-nii_ menyukai Sei- _kun_ dan ingin berada disamping _Aka-nii_ saat ini, namun bisa saja, mereka berpisah ke depannya.” Souta memasang wajah sedih. Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Intinya, Souta.” Bocah itu kini memandang Akashi. “Aku ingin menikmati setiap saat aku bisa bersama Kuroko. Memang aku juga ingin Kuroko tetap berada disisiku sampai ke depannya nanti, dan menyayangiku seperti sekarang ini. Namun aku menghargai Kuroko. Perasaannya juga penting, karena aku tak ingin Kuroko berada disisiku karena terpaksa. Kuroko pun pasti berpikir begitu. Kita sama-sama ingin orang yang kita cintai bahagia, bukankah Souta juga ingin agar ibu dan ayahmu juga begitu?” Souta menoleh pada sang bunda yang tersenyum.

“Ah, soal ibu sih sudah pasti akan selalu bersama ayahmu.” Ujarnya dengan bangga. Souta pun memeluk ibunya.

“Syukurlah!” Akashi berhasil mengembalikan ekspresi bahagia di wajah Souta.

“Ah, maaf ya, Kuroko- _kun_. Rasanya kami menyalahkanmu.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan saat Shiina merasa bersalah.

“Panggil saja Tetsuya. Tidak, ucapan Shiina- _san_ dan Akashi- _kun_ benar. Hingga saat ini, mungkin aku merasa kasihan dan ingin membalas kesalahanku pada Akashi- _kun_ , namun aku juga merasa bahagia. Aku masih berada disamping Akashi- _kun_ , karena aku ingin lebih sering melihat tawa dan senyuman Akashi- _kun_. Itu menghangatkanku. Aku tak ingin melihatnya sendirian dan memikul semuanya. Aku ingin jadi kekuatannya juga tempatnya untuk pulang.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut diikuti Shiina, sekaligus Souta. Akashi memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu dimana Shiina tertawa kecil.

“Kalian sungguh pasangan yang serasi.” Kuroko menyadari ucapannya yang memalukan dan menunduk karena wajahnya memerah.

“Ibu, memangnya hubungan seperti mereka diperbolehkan?” Shiina dan Kuroko terkejut. Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya dimana Shiina tertawa.

“Setiap orang menginginkan hubungan yang normal, tentu saja dengan Sei- _kun_ dan Tetsuya- _kun_ sendiri. Hanya saja, perasaan cinta itu muncul tanpa kau sadari dan tanpa bisa kau hindari. Souta- _kun_ mungkin belum merasakannya sekarang, namun akan ada saat dimana kau ingin bersama orang itu dan ingin melihatnya bahagia, walau kau terluka sekalipun. Ah, ibu tak mengajarkan itu ya, namun cukup banyak yang seperti itu.” Souta mengangguk. “Kau akan berjuang keras untuk menyatakannya, memberitahunya perasaanmu, juga terluka karena perasaan yang tak sama. Itu wajar dalam perasaan cinta. Kau merasakan manis dan pahitnya. Ibu dan ayah merasakannya, juga Sei- _kun_ dan Tetsuya- _kun_. Perasaan cinta melewati batas mana pun, baik itu untuk laki-laki maupun perempuan. Boleh atau tidaknya, itu dilihat dari orang-orang menghargai hubungan mereka dan perasaan mereka. Bila mereka saling menyayangi, mengapa tidak? Perasaan cinta tidak berarti kalian harus melenceng atau tidak. Itu pilihan kalian masing-masing.” Mata Souta berbinar-binar mengetahui perihal ini. Akashi dan Kuroko mendesah pelan.

“Apa tidak masalah, umur segitu sudah mengetahui perihal seperti ini?” Tanya Kuroko yang sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Akashi mengangguk setuju.

“Justru sejak seperti inilah, mereka harus mengerti. Memang ini masa-masa masih rentan dalam perkembangan anak, namun aku ingin Souta belajar dari kesalahan atas keputusan yang diambilnya. Aku akan menyalahkannya bila dia salah, dan memberitahukannya hal yang benar dan bisa dipahaminya. Namun aku takkan memarahinya, karena itu akan membuat Souta jadi mudah khawatir dan menjadi lelaki yang penakut. Aku lebih tak mau bila Souta merasa seperti itu.” Senyuman lembut yang Shiina perlihatkan membuat Akashi teringat ibundanya. “Sejak lahir, kehidupan Souta adalah pilihannya. Dia bebas melakukan apapun, aku tak ingin mengekangnya. Tugas kami sebagai orang tua adalah menjaga dan mengawasi pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya. Kami melindungi, namun tidak mengekangnya. Kami mengawasi mereka dari tempat mereka tak sadar bahwa sedang diawasi.” Ujar Shiina dengan senyuman lembut.

 _Itu adalah cara orang tua yang bijak_ , gumam Akashi dalam hatinya. Mereka melindungi sekaligus mengawasi, tidak membatasi namun sebenarnya memberi batasan yang dipahami anak itu sendiri. Mereka menyalahkan namun tidak memarahi, mereka membimbing anak mereka ke arah yang benar dengan perlahan dan sambil berusaha menyadarkan anak itu walau pasti sulit. Mereka berusaha, seperti bagaimana anak itu juga berusaha keras menerima yang diajarkan kepadanya. Akashi tersenyum.

“Terima kasih untuk itu, Shiina- _san_.”

“Eh?” Shiina terkejut mendengar ucapan Akashi.

“Aku berpikir untuk menggunakannya dalam mendidik anakku nanti.” Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar ucapan Akashi itu. “Ah, untuk kita sih mungkin anak angkat.”

“Eh? Akashi- _kun_ tidak keberatan?” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Mengapa tidak? Selama itu bersamamu.” Wajah Shiina memerah dan matanya berbinar-binar bahagia. Souta memasang wajah memerah yang menggemaskan.

“Sei- _kun_! Kau sungguh lelaki yang luar biasa!” ujar Shiina meraih tangan Akashi. “Bila aku seumur Tetsuya- _kun_ kini, aku pasti akan memintamu menikahiku sekarang juga!” Akashi tertawa.

“Terima kasih.” Akashi terkejut melihat Kuroko memeluknya.

“Tidak boleh. Akashi- _kun_ punyaku, Shiina- _san_.” Shiina semakin senang akan pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

“Kyaa~! Lucu sekali! Tetsuya- _kun_ lucu sekali!!” Shiina tanpa sadar memeluk keduanya. Souta mengerjap bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

“ _Ano_ , maafkan saya mengganggu.” Mereka menoleh dan melihat seorang pelayan penginapan berdiri dengan nampan berisi bubur panas di ambang pintu yang terbuka. “Ini bubur pesanan Kuroko Tetsuya- _sama_.” Tambahnya.

“Ah, _hai_.” Kuroko bangkit dan meraih bubur di atas nampan itu. “Terima kasih banyak.” Ucapnya dan pelayan itu beranjak pergi.

“Aku lupa, Sei- _kun_ kan sedang sakit.” Ujar Shiina dengan ekspresi terkejut. Akashi hanya tersenyum.

“Tidak apa-apa, menarik sekali bisa mendengar cerita Kuroko dan Shiina- _san_.” Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

“Berkat Souta- _kun_ kemari, kita bisa berbincang. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa minta dibuatkan bubur dan tidak membuatnya sendiri, Tetsuya- _kun_?” tanyanya.

“Ah, Akashi- _kun_ tidak ingin kutinggal, jadi aku minta pelayan membuatkannya.”

“Waaa~ romantis sekali!” Shiina semakin senang melihat pasangan serasi ini. Kuroko menghampiri dan meniup buburnya.

“Mau kusuapi?” Tanya surai biru langit itu pada kekasihnya.

“Disuapin dong tentunya!” Shiina yang menjawab dengan antusias sebelum sempat dijawab Akashi. Keduanya mengerjap terkejut dan akhirnya tertawa. “Lho? Kok malah ketawa sih?”

“Shiina- _san_ begitu antusias perihal kami.” Ujar Kuroko.

“Eehh? Tidak boleh ya?” Mereka pun tertawa sembari menemani Akashi yang sedang sakit kini di kamar penginapan mereka.

\----/-----------

“A-ada apa ini…?” Kise terkejut melihat adanya tamu lain di kamar penginapan mereka saat mereka kembali untuk melihat keadaan Kuroko dan Akashi. Seorang perempuan dan bocah duduk di samping Akashi dan Kuroko.

“Ah, kenalkan, ini Shiina- _san_ dan putranya, Souta- _kun_.” Ujar Kuroko memperkenalkan keduanya pada lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

“ _Doumo_. Saya Kise Ryouta- _ssu_.” Kise memberikan senyuman menarik setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

“Apa kau teman Sei- _kun_ dan Tetsuya- _kun_?” Tanya perempuan itu dengan antusias.

“ _Hai_ - _ssu_. Kami teman berkat basket.” Jawab Kise.

“Kakak juga main basket?!” mata Souta berbinar bahagia dan tertarik.

“Benar- _ssu_. Souta- _kun_ juga suka basket?” Kise duduk di sebelah Souta.

“ _Hai_! _Aka-nii_ mengajariku kemarin malam. Dia keren sekali!” Kise menoleh, diikuti Kuroko dan Shiina sendiri.

“Aku terbangun karena sakit kepala dan tidak bisa tidur. Aku tak sengaja bertemu Souta di lorong, kami pun bermain sebentar. Ayah Souta tahu soal ini.” Akashi menjelaskan.

“Duuh, _Kyou_ tidak cerita apapun padaku!” gumam Shiina kesal. Akashi tersenyum lembut melihatnya bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kise pun duduk di samping Kuroko.

“Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu- _ssu_?” bisik Kise pelan pada Kuroko.

“Ah, Akashi- _kun_ membantu Souta- _kun_ yang tersesat. Kau ingat saat Akashi- _kun_ menangis? Ini mereka.” Ujar Kuroko mengingatkan Kise saat mereka menghampiri namun Kuroko memeluk Akashi.

“Ah.” Kise teringat kejadian Akashi menangis karena teringat sang bunda oleh sosok Shiina. Mereka merupakan teman baik, walau Akashi tidak sadar Shiina sering datang ke tempatnya saat masih muda dan belum menikah.

“Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengajarimu gerakan keren, Souta- _kun_!” ujar Kise dengan antusias.

“Sungguh?” Souta tertawa bahagia karena teman basketnya bertambah.

Souta diajak Kise untuk bermain saat keduanya kembali ke penginapan karena rute jalan-jalan terakhir berakhir. Shiina yang hendak pergi bersama suaminya kini menoleh. “Apa Sei- _kun_ yang duluan menyukai Tetsuya- _kun_?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh wanita yang merupakan teman dekat sang bunda.

“ _Hai_.” Akashi menjawab sejujurnya dan membuat Shiina tersenyum.

“Kita mengobrol lebih banyak lain kali ya, Sei- _kun_ , Tetsuya- _kun_.” Shiina menutup pintu dan membiarkan Akashi dan Kuroko hanya berdua kini. Akashi mendesah dan menjatuhkan diri di atas _futon_.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko tidak suka sikap Akashi yang seenaknya seperti itu, mengingat dirinya masih sakit.

“Maaf. Aku hanya kelelahan.” Kuroko pun tersenyum.

“Entah kenapa jadi Akashi- _kun_ yang mengurus semuanya.” Akashi tersenyum padanya.

“Tidak masalah. Aku menikmatinya.” Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko. “Aku tidur sebentar.” Akashi sudah menutup matanya saat mengatakan hal itu. Kuroko tersenyum dan mengecup perban di kepala Akashi.

“Cepatlah sembuh, _Seijuurou_ - _kun_.”

\----/-----------

Akashi bangun lebih dulu dan melihat Kuroko tidur disisinya walaupun dirinya sakit. Keduanya tidak peduli perihal akan kena sakitnya, asalkan bisa tidur bersama. Akashi mendesah hingga sebuah ketukan pelan di pagi hari itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu. Akashi beranjak dan membukanya, itu dokter yang memeriksa dan membalut luka di kepalanya kemarin. “Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_? Saya kemari untuk memeriksa lukamu. Ah, kau demam juga?” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Ada alasan mengapa saya kena demam.” Dokter itu mendesah pelan dan mengangguk setuju.

“Saya akan periksa anda disini saja.” Akashi mengangguk dan mengizinkan dokter itu masuk. Teman-temannya selain Kise masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Dokter itu memeriksa luka sekaligus demam yang dialami Akashi. “Lukanya sudah menutup, namun ada kemungkinan bisa berdarah lagi bila terkena sesuatu yang berat, jadi berhati-hatilah. Demammu juga disebabkan oleh luka itu sekaligus rasa lelah yang berkelanjutan, apa karena rute keliling yang kalian lakukan?” tanyanya.

“Sebagian oleh itu.” Dokter itu mengangguk atas jawaban Akashi.

“Setelah pulang, kau harus lebih banyak istirahat dan kurangi kegiatan.” Akashi meraih ponselnya dan menunjukkan jadwal padatnya.

“Pulang dari sini jadwal saya seperti ini, bagaimana saran _sensei_ untuk ini?” dokter itu meraih ponsel Akashi dan melihat padatnya jadwal Akashi, dan mengembalikannya lagi.

“Kau bisa mengerjakan yang bisa kau kerjakan di rumah. Walau begitu, istirahat adalah yang saya prioritaskan. Jangan banyak bergerak dan berpikir akan kuliahmu, bawa saja santai dan ambil waktumu untuk istirahat lebih banyak. Gunakan pula waktu itu bersama orang yang kau sayangi, karena akan membantu penyembuhanmu lebih cepat.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali lalu mengangguk setuju. Dokter itu bangkit berdiri setelah memberikan saran dan keluar. Akashi pun kembali ke _futon_ -nya. Kuroko terbangun dan mengusap matanya.

“Ah, kau sudah bangun?” Tanya surai merah itu.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi- _kun_?” ujar Kuroko sambil menyentuh dahi lelaki surai merah itu. “Panasnya sudah turun.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku bisa ikut rute terakhir hari ini. Kita pulang malam ini kan? Akan kupakai untuk istirahat.” Akashi terlihat lebih segar dan mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya.

“Apa tadi dokter kemari?” Kuroko melihat Akashi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya kini.

“Hm? Ah. Dia memberiku saran, mau dengar?” Kuroko mengangguk. “Luka di kepalaku sudah menutup, namun harus berhati-hati karena bisa terbuka kapanpun. Demamku disebabkan oleh luka ini, kegiatan kita semalam dan kelelahan. _Sensei_ memintaku untuk istirahat saat pulang nanti.” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir.

“Bukankah jadwal kita…?”

“Ah. Aku juga memberitahunya soal itu. _Sensei_ bilang untuk lebih banyak diam di rumah dan beristirahat, mengerjakan apa yang bisa kukerjakan di rumah. Walau begitu, aku tidak boleh memaksakan diri dan lebih banyak istirahat. Aku juga diminta melewati waktu bersama orang yang kusayangi.” Akashi mengerjap bingung melihat Kuroko sedang berpikir kini. “Kuroko?”

“ _Hai_?” surai biru muda itu pun akhirnya menatap mata merahnya dengan polos.

“Ada apa?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“ _Iie_. Hanya itu saja? Apa bisa kubantu sesuatu?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku hanya akan mengubah sedikit jadwalku di komite. Bila kau tidak keberatan, bisa bantu mengurusinya? Aku takkan membebanimu, dan aku juga tak mau kau ikut sakit karenanya.” Jawabnya dengan tenang.

“ _Hai_. _Makasete kudasai,_ Akashi- _kun_.” Ekspresi antusias Kuroko membuat Akashi tertawa.

“Baiklah.”

Akashi telah sembuh dan bisa ikut rute keliling terakhir sebelum pulang. Mereka telah _check_ _out_ dari penginapan dan bersiap mengelilingi lagi sebagian Kyoto sebelum beranjak ke bus. “Ah, _Yukari_ - _san_?”

“ _Hai_?” salah satu anggota komite yang diikuti oleh Akashi dan Kuroko itu menoleh.

“Bolehkah hari ini saya melewati rute ini berdua saja dengan Akashi- _kun_? Tentu saja kita akan bertemu satu sama lain, namun kali ini saja, saya ingin melewatinya hanya berdua dengan Akashi- _kun_.” Gadis itu mengerjap melihat ekspresi memohon Kuroko dengan pipi merona merah sebelum tertawa.

“Tentu saja, Kuroko- _kun_. Akashi- _kun_ baru sembuh kan? Kau pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya.” Wajah Kuroko memerah saat rencananya diketahui dengan mudah. “Buatlah dia senang, Kuroko- _kun_.” Tambahnya.

“Eh? Ah, _hai_.” Kuroko kembali pada Akashi yang sedang mengobrol bersama Kise kini.

“Kuroko- _cchi_! Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?” ujar Kise saat Kuroko menghampiri dengan senyuman.

“ _Chotto ne_ ,” ujar Kuroko tidak memberitahunya. Kise pun mengerjap heran.

“Kise- _kun_! Aku butuh bantuanmu! Tolong kemari!” anggota komite memanggil lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

“Ah, _hai_! Kita ketemu nanti ya, Akashi- _cchi_ , Kuroko- _cchi_!” Kise pun pamit pada Akashi dan Kuroko menjawab panggilan untuknya. Kini mereka tinggal berdua.

“Jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan, hm?” Kuroko bergidik saat kekasihnya mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Kuroko mendesah pelan.

“Aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu, Kuroko.” Akashi melipat tangannya.

“Eh?” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Akan kuserahkan padamu.” Akashi berhasil membuat ekspresi Kuroko bahagia dan membuat Kuroko meraih lengan Akashi.

“Kalau begitu ayo!” ujarnya dengan semangat.

“Kuroko? Yang lainnya?” tanyanya.

“Aku tahu tempat _tofu_ yang enak lho Akashi- _kun_!” surai biru muda itu mengabaikan ucapannya.

“Kurasa aku juga tahu itu.” Ledek Akashi.

“Eeehh? Nggak asyik.” Akashi tertawa.

“Benarkah?”

Mereka berkeliling jauh dari rombongan. Rute keliling mereka tetap sama dan bertemu Kise di beberapa tempat. Kise terlihat terus dicari agar Akashi dan Kuroko bisa berduaan saja. Keduanya bergandengan tangan setiap kali melewati tiap rute yang diajukan. “Aku belum pernah kemari.” Gumam Akashi khawatir saat melihat jalan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

“Benarkah? Mau Tanya kesana dulu sebelum mencoba?” Kuroko menunjuk sebuah toko cemilan kecil.

“Kita mengikuti rute buatan, jadi kurasa baik-baik saja. Bila ada apa-apa, bisa Tanya Kise dan yang lainnya.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berjalan, mengunjungi kuil, beragam toko oleh-oleh dan juga makanan. _Tofu_ berhasil di dapat dan Kuroko melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah Akashi. “Ah, disana ada _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaanmu, Kuroko.” Tunjuk Akashi.

“Ayo kesana, Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi tertawa melihat mata yang berbinar di wajah Kuroko.

Mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka seolah sedang kencan di Tokyo. Akashi bersyukur bisa menikmatinya bersama Kuroko, di tempatnya bersekolah dulu. “Ah! Itu Sei- _chan_!” suara yang tak asing membuat Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh bersamaan. Disana ada anggota tim _Rakuzan_ dulu, kecuali _Mayuzumi Chihiro_. Mereka datang bertiga, _Mibuchi Leo_ , _Hayama Koutarou_ , dan _Nebuya Eikichi_.

“Ya! Akashi!” Hayama berlari dan memeluk kapten mereka itu.

“Hei, Koutarou! Itu licik!” Mibuchi kini ikut memeluk Akashi, membuat surai merah itu tertawa.

“Yo, kau si bayangan itu kan?” ujar Eikichi sembari mengusap kepala Kuroko dengan tangan besarnya, membuat Kuroko mengeryit kesal. “Kemana cahayamu itu?”

“Kagami- _kun_ di Amerika kini. Sekarang ini hanya hari _special_ -ku dengan Akashi- _kun_.” Ucapan tegas dengan mata berbinar bahagia itu membuat Eikichi tertawa.

“Waa! Enak sekali bersama Akashi seharian!” ujar Hayama mendengar ucapan Kuroko itu.

“Kalian habis darimana?” Tanya Mibuchi saat Akashi memegang sebuah kertas.

“Kami mengikuti rute keliling buatan komite di kampus.” Ujar Akashi memperlihatkannya pada mereka. “Ini jalur yang belum pernah kulalui, jadi aku agak khawatir.” Tambahnya pada Mibuchi.

“Ah, Sei- _chan_ memang belum kemari sih ya.” Mibuchi menyetujuinya.

“Aku sering karena disini ada toko daging yang enak.” Ujar Eikichi dengan bangga. Akashi tersenyum.

“Dari sini lurus kesana pun kau akan menemukan jalur yang biasa kita lewati kok, Sei- _chan_.” Ujar Mibuchi sembari mengembalikan kertas rute keliling pada Akashi.

“ _Soukai_? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalian akan kemana?” Tanya Akashi.

“Eikichi akan ke toko daging langganannya, aku mencari toko kue, dan Hayama akan pergi ke sebelah sana.” Ujar Mibuchi menunjuk dan melihat Hayama telah berjalan lebih dulu. “Ah, hei!”

“Aku kesana ya, Akashi, Leo- _nee_!” Hayama dengan semangat menginggalkan mereka lebih dulu.

“Sudah ya, Akashi.” Diikuti Eikichi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

“ _Mou_! Kalian ini!” gerutu kesal Mibuchi. “Kalau begitu sudah ya, Sei- _chan_. Kita ketemu lagi nanti. Kuroko- _kun_ juga, jaga Sei- _chan_ ya.”

“ _Hai_.” Keduanya berpisah dengan mereka yang pergi menuju tujuan masing-masing. “Sayang sekali kita tidak melihat Mayuzumi- _san_.” Ujar Kuroko dengan _poker face_ -nya saat Akashi menoleh padanya.

“Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?” Akashi mengangkat alisnya.

“Dia satu tim dengan Akashi- _kun_ , lebih baik bertemu semuanya kan?” Akashi tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang kekasih kecilnya.

“Sudah cukup bagiku melihat mereka semua baik-baik saja.” Kuroko tersenyum.

Akashi menarik Kuroko lebih dekat setelah mereka berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk Mibuchi dimana Akashi akan mengenali jalannya. “Akashi- _kun_?” Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara mereka, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengawasi sekaligus mengintai mereka dan siap menerjang kapan saja. “Ada apa?” tanyanya bingung.

“Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Kuroko.” Kuroko mengerjap heran melihat mata Akashi begitu tajam saat mengatakannya. Kuroko pun beringsut mendekati surai merah itu. Akashi mencoba mempertajam pendengaran dan penglihatannya. _Aneh sekali, tidak ada orang di sekitar situ sama sekali setelah mereka bertemu anggota tim_ _Rakuzan_. Akashi pun berbalik setelah melihat bayangan hitam menutupi mereka. Akashi menutupi Kuroko dengan lengannya dan sesuatu memuncrat darinya setelah sebuah gerakan dilakukan seseorang dihadapan Akashi. “Akashi- _kun_!!” Kuroko berteriak saat melihat lengan Akashi terluka kini. “Akh!” Akashi berbalik.

“Kuroko!” sebuah tangan telah menarik kerah Kuroko dan menjauhkan surai biru langit itu dari Akashi. “Lepaskan dia!” Entah bagaimana, tidak ada satupun orang yang lewat atau melintasi tempat mereka kini. _Mengapa bisa?_

Akashi pun menggunakan _Emperor Eye_ miliknya. Akashi membaca pergerakan itu namun tidak berhasil melepas Kuroko dari cengkraman mereka. Sosok itu membawanya menjauh dari Akashi dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. “Kuroko _!”_ Akashi berlari mengejar orang yang membawa Kuroko namun dirinya lengah hingga di belakangnya sudah ada sosok yang menjatuhkannya dan membuat matanya tertutup. Akashi hanya bisa berharap Kuroko baik-baik saja.

\----/-----------

Akashi membuka matanya dan melihat di seberangnya Kuroko diikat di kiri kanannya dengan rantai besi. Pergelangan itu lebam dan terluka. Wajahnya terluka penuh goresan dan memar disana sini. Akashi berusaha bangkit dan meraihnya, namun tangan Akashi pun ikut diikat seperti Kuroko. _Kenapa aku harus gagal lagi melindunginya? Dan kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku dan Kuroko? Apa yang membuatku harus diincar seperti ini? Apa ini perbuatan Haizaki lagi? Kenapa Kuroko harus kena imbasnya bila aku yang diincar?_

 _Kelemahanmu adalah Kuroko_. Akashi membelalakan matanya mendengar suara dirinya lagi bergema di kepalanya. _Sekaligus kekuatanmu. Kau tidak sadar akan hal itu?_ Dirinya benar. Akashi takkan membiarkan hal penting baginya direnggut lagi. “Kuroko! Bangun! Kuroko!!” Akashi berusaha membangunkan dan memanggil surai biru muda langit itu. Namun sayang, suaranya tak sampai. Akashi menggertakkan gigi. Tangan Akashi mencengkram rantai besi itu dan mencoba membukanya paksa, menariknya dan menghancurkannya hanya dengan tenaganya sendiri. Otot-ototnya mengeras dan dengan usaha keras sekaligus mengorbankan pergelangan tangannya yang memar dan teriris, namun Akashi berhasil melepaskan diri. Akashi terengah-engah dan berusaha menahan sakit yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Akashi mendengar suara dirinya yang satu lagi yang tertawa melihat dirinya bertingkah seperti Kagami. _Memaksakan diri_. Akashi menghampiri sel besi itu dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama, membukanya untuk menerobos ke sel besi Kuroko. Surai biru langit itu mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terlihat letih dan tak berdaya. “Akashi- _kun_ …” otot-otot Akashi mengeras, giginya gemeretak berusaha membengkokkan sel itu. _Aku menolak untuk menyerah akan apa yang jadi milikku_! Sel besi itu membengkok dan membuat Akashi yang bertubuh tidak terlalu besar bisa melewatinya. Akashi berlari menghampiri Kuroko. “Jangan sentuh aku, Akashi- _kun_ …” surai merah itu membelalakan terkejut.

“Apa maksudmu?” Kuroko mengeryit kesal.

“Aku…lagi-lagi…!” Akashi meraih pipi Kuroko dengan agak keras seolah menamparnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahnya sendiri.

“Jangan bercanda! Sudah kubilang akulah yang akan menghancurkanmu, _Tetsuya_. Aku takkan membiarkan yang lain seenaknya melakukannya padamu.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. Kejadian yang menimpanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakannya dengan Akashi. Kuroko tahu itu. Memang sakit dan tidak ingin Kuroko alami, namun itulah yang terjadi. Akashi pun meraih rantai yang mengikat Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu merasakan sesuatu mengalir di tangannya.

“Akashi- _kun_ , tanganmu…!” Akashi mendengus mendengarnya.

“Bisa kutahan.” Ujar Akashi dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

“Tapi kau bisa…!”

“Setidaknya biarkan aku melepas rantai ini!” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir.

“Aku tidak ingin kau mati! Cepatlah pergi dan-“

“Terserah apa katamu!!” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut. Pertama kalinya Akashi berteriak dan memarahi seseorang seperti itu. “Aku takkan meninggalkanmu disini.”

“…Akashi- _kun_ …” mata Kuroko berlinang air mata. Akashi mengerahkan kekuatannya dan berhasil melepaskan rantai yang mengikat Kuroko, menjatuhkan surai biru langit itu ke pelukannya. Kuroko mendongak dan melihat Akashi terengah-engah di bawahnya.

“Aku akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang merupakan milikku.” Kuroko kembali membelalakan matanya dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Kuroko hanya bisa merasa bahagia saat mendengar ucapan itu. Namun, bukan berarti Akashi harus mati demi dirinya. “Pergilah, Kuroko.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. “Beritahukan yang lainnya bahwa aku disini-“ Kuroko meraih pipi Akashi dan menciumnya. “Ap-!” Akashi membelalakan matanya melihat air mata berlinang di wajah Kuroko dan senyuman merekah.

“Aku juga akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang jadi milikku, Akashi- _kun_. Walau aku harus mengorbankan apapun demi itu.” Akashi mengeryit bingung.

“Kuroko-“

“KISE- _KUN_!!!” Akashi hanya bisa spontan menutup telinganya saat Kuroko berteriak semampu dirinya. Sang bayangan percaya, panggilannya akan mencapai orang yang dipercayainya. Walaupun cahayanya tidak berada disini.

“Itu suara Kuroko- _cchi_!” ujar Kise yang merasakan suara itu menggema pelan. Kuroko memanggilnya sekuat mungkin. Kise yang telah bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan teman-teman komitenya, beranjak mencari tempat Akashi dan Kuroko berada kini.

Akashi melihat Kuroko terengah-engah, dan pasti suaranya sangat serak. Kuroko tersenyum pada surai merah itu, membuat Akashi menariknya. “Aka-“ Kuroko merasakan sesuatu mengalir ke dalam tenggorokannya. Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah karenanya. Akashi menciumnya, seolah memberikan air untuk membantu memberikan pertolongan pertama pada tenggorokannya akibat teriakan sekuat tenaga itu. “Apa yang kau lakukan?” Kuroko mengusap bibirnya dan melihat Akashi terkekeh puas.

“Aku juga tak semudah itu membiarkanmu mati, _Tetsuya_.” Kuroko memeluk Akashi, begitu erat.

“ _Arigatou_ …” Kuroko merasa bersyukur, dicintai dan mencintai Akashi. _Akashi Seijuurou_.

“Kuroko?” surai biru langit itu menangis bahagia.

“ _Arigatou_ , _Seijuurou_ - _kun_.” Akashi membelalakan matanya sebelum tersenyum.

“Hee~ aku gak tahu kau bisa melakukan sejauh itu, _Akashi Seijuurou_.” Mereka berbalik dan berusaha melihat siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Namun, mereka hanya bisa melihat sosok siluetnya dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. “Padahal aku belum selesai bersenang-senang dengan kalian berdua.” Akashi dan Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut. _Jadi orang ini melakukannya pada mereka berdua?_

“Teman-temanmu kemari seperti hewan buas yang menemukan mangsa. Kita lanjutkan lain kali, _Akashi Seijuurou_ - _kun_.” Surai merah itu mengeryit kesal saat mendengar orang itu seolah mengenalnya. _Dia bukan Haizaki, lalu siapa?_

“Akashi! Tetsu!” suara Aomine mendekat hingga keduanya bisa melihat sosok Aomine dan yang lainnya. “Bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini?!” Aomine pun mencoba mencari kuncinya. _Murasakibara Atsushi_ melangkah dan meraih sebuah kunci dan memberikannya pada surai biru tua itu. Kise dan _Midorima Shintarou_ pun datang.

“Aomine- _kun_!” Kuroko merasa lega melihat teman-temannya datang. Dirinya menoleh dan melihat Akashi sudah menutup matanya. “…Akashi- _kun_ …?” Kuroko menoleh dan melihat pergelangan tangannya yang teriris terus mengalirkan darah. “Akashi- _kun_!” Aomine masuk diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Air mata kembali menggenangi wajah Kuroko. “Akashi- _kun_!!!”

“Hoi, Akashi!” Aomine menggerakkan tubuh yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko itu.

“Aomine cepatlah! Lihat pergelangannya _nodayo_!” Kuroko hanya bisa menangis saat melihat Midorima berhasil menyadari apa yang terjadi.

“Akashi!” Aomine meraih surai merah itu dan menggendongnya.

“Aku akan mencoba menghentikannya.” Ujar Midorima mengambil apa yang bisa digunakan untuk menghentikannya. Wajah Akashi sudah pucat karena menahan diri dari rasa sakit dan darah yang terus mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya yang teriris.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Kise meraih Kuroko yang menangis tak karuan.

“Kuroko- _cchi_.” Kise pun menggendong Kuroko saat Aomine dan Midorima berlari keluar lebih dulu untuk memberikan Akashi pertolongan.

“ _Seijuurou_ - _kun_!!” suara Kuroko menggema, di kepala Akashi.


	18. Day 18 - Yours Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko yang kembali dari trip namun dalam keadaan Akashi harus dirawat di rumah sakit sangat mengkhawatirkan Kuroko dan yang lainnya. Kejadian yang terjadi pada keduanya pun sangat mengkhawatirkan. Midorin membuat masalah lagi! Kuroko jatuh sakit karenanya? Tetsu-kuuun!! XDD Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang rentan namun sebenarnya menggemaskan ini?
> 
> PS: Aku masih menyertakan Bokushi seolah dirinya adalah kata hati Akashi-kun! *chu

_Akashi Seijuurou_ membuka matanya dan melihat langit-langit tempatnya berada kini putih. Matanya melirik dan melihat _Kuroko Tetsuya_ tertidur di sampingnya. _Ini rumah sakit?_

 _Ah. Aomine dan yang lainnya berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Kau kekurangan banyak darah._ Suara dirinya yang satu lagi kembali bergema. _Tetsuya terus menangis selama kau belum sadar, hingga hari ini._ Akashi melihat adanya warna hitam di bawah mata Kuroko. Tangannya meraih jemari Akashi yang pergelangannya terluka. Akashi mendesah pelan.

 _Kau tak melepaskanku ya_ , _Tetsuya_? Gerakan jemari Akashi membuat mata Kuroko yang terpejam bergerak. Mata itu perlahan terbuka dan melirik ke arah yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur itu. Kuroko mengusap matanya dan membelalakan mata melihat Akashi tersenyum lemah padanya. “Ya, Kuroko.” Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata biru Kuroko.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Kuroko tanpa ragu memeluk surai merah itu. Wajah Kuroko pun penuh perban dan plester, sama seperti dirinya.

“Akashi?!” mendengar teriakan Kuroko, teman-temannya masuk. Akashi menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko yang memeluknya.

“Aku membuat kalian cemas ya.” Ujar Akashi yang melihat teman-temannya lengkap ada disana. _Momoi Satsuki_ pun ada disana.

“Syukurlah, Akashi- _kun_!” gadis bersurai merah muda itu ikut menangis lega.

“Untuk perihal pentingnya nanti saja, sejauh ini kau baik-baik saja, Akashi. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk penyembuhan _nodayo_.” Akashi tersenyum mendengar penjelasan surai hijau berkacamata itu.

“Kau membuat Tetsu cemas, Akashi. Dia disini dan terus menangis selama tiga hari menunggumu sadar.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut, melihat Kuroko kembali menangis, terisak-isak di pelukannya.

“Aku baik-baik saja, hei.” Akashi berusaha menghentikan tangisan Kuroko. “Namun, aku tak menyangka suara Kuroko sampai padamu, Kise.” Lelaki bersurai pirang itu tersenyum puas.

“Aku kan menyukai Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_ , tentu saja.” Ujarnya bangga. Kuroko mengusap matanya.

“Aku percaya pada Kise- _kun_ dan yang lainnya.” Kini Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan air mata berlinang. “Maka itu aku berteriak sekuat tenaga.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut sebelum tersenyum.

“Dasar.” _Midorima Shintarou_ menjelaskan perihal luka juga apa yang dianggap terjadi pada mereka. Apa yang hampir dilakukan _Haizaki Shougo_ pada Kuroko berhasil dilakukan sosok itu pada Akashi dan Kuroko saat mereka disekap disana. Walaupun dianggap terlambat, Akashi berhasil selamat dari kondisi kritis. Kuroko diminta beristirahat karena apa yang dilakukan sosok itu mempengaruhi kesehatannya juga karena Kuroko kurang tidur selama tiga hari menunggu Akashi sadar.

Keduanya kini terdiam dalam ruangan pasien itu selama beberap saat. “Akashi- _kun_ -“

“Kuroko-“ Keduanya berhenti saat bersamaan mengatakan hal itu. Akhirnya, Akashi membiarkan Kuroko memulai lebih dulu.

“Kau membuatku kesal, Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Benarkah?” tanyanya dengan polos.

“Itu tidak lucu! Aku hampir saja kehilanganmu.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya dan hampir menangis lagi.

“Aku bercanda, jangan menangis lagi.” Akashi menyentuh warna hitam di bawah mata Kuroko. “Aku tak bisa membuatmu menangis lebih dari ini.” Tambahnya.

“Kalau begitu sembuhlah!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Cepatlah sehat, _Seijuurou_ - _kun_ …” Akashi berhasil membuat Kuroko menangis lagi. Akashi tersenyum dan menyeka air mata itu.

“Ah. _Tetsuya_.” Kuroko tersenyum mendengar ucapan Akashi itu. “Padahal aku tak bisa melindungimu.” Kuroko mendengarnya seperti perpisahan.

“Apa maksudmu?” Akashi mendesah.

“Kau diincar karena bersamaku. Aku seharusnya melindungimu namun aku tidak bisa.” Ujarnya dengan kecewa.

“Kalau tidak ada Seijuurou- _kun_ aku takkan berada disini!” Akashi terkejut.

“Kau benar. Aku minta maaf karena meneriakimu disana.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan. “Saat itu aku hanya berpikir bagaimana membawamu keluar dari sana, dan juga memikirkan mengapa semua ini harus terjadi pada kita, padamu.” Surai biru langit itu mengeryit. Kuroko mengerti, bahwa Akashi pasti merasa menyesal. Kuroko sendiri sadar, bahwa dirinya tidak begitu kuat dan tidak mampu melindungi Akashi, apalagi dirinya sendiri. Namun bukan berarti dirinya ingin berpisah dari Akashi. _Kuroko tak ingin berpisah darinya_!

Pembicaraan mereka pun, bergantung hingga tiga hari Kuroko dimana dirinya tidak menjenguk Akashi sama sekali. “Lho, Kuroko- _kun_ tidak ke rumah sakit?” Kuroko hanya bisa bergidik saat mendengar teman satu komitenya mengingatkan dirinya akan Akashi yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit akibat kejadian yang menimpa mereka berdua. Kuroko ingin sekali kesana, namun, Akashi hanya akan terus menyalahkan dirinya, padahal Kuroko begitu merindukannya. Kuroko pun berpikir Akashi pasti tidak ingin bersamanya saat ini.

“ _Hai_ , nanti aku kesana.” Ujar Kuroko ragu-ragu, menjawab pertanyaan teman satu komite mereka berdua.

“Boleh aku titip ini kalau begitu? Kudengar Akashi- _kun_ suka _tofu_ , teman-teman komite merindukannya dan ingin lagi bekerja sama dengan kalian berdua.” Kuroko tersenyum mendengarnya.

“ _Hai_. Akan kusampaikan.” Ujar Kuroko sembari menerima permintaannya.

“Terima kasih. Kutunggu kembalinya kalian berdua ya.” Ujarnya meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kuroko memberanikan diri ke rumah sakit sembari membawa titipan dari teman-teman mereka di komite. Hingga sebuah percakapan di dalam ruangan itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam. “Kuroko tidak lagi menjengukmu _nanodayo_? Ada apa? Apalagi yang kau katakan?” terdengar suara Midorima seolah menyalahkan surai merah itu.

“Kau menyalahkanku? Yah, kurasa dia juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri.” Akashi mendesah pelan saat Midorima mendesaknya.

“Apa kau lagi-lagi berniat melepasnya, Akashi?” Kuroko membelalakan mata terkejut.

“Entahlah. Hanya saja kejadian itu memang menyebalkan. Hingga kini aku belum bisa menemukan siapa pelakunya.” Akashi teringat akan sosok yang seenaknya pada mereka berdua.

“Ah. Disana aku pun tidak melihat bukti apapun selain kalian berdua. Darah pun hanya milikmu _nodayo_.” Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya sembari menyetujui ucapan Akashi.

“Aku berusaha keras melepaskan diri demi membawa Kuroko keluar.” Ujar Akashi.

“Kau berniat membuatnya membawa kita kesana _nanodayo_.” Akashi tertawa.

“Pintar sekali, Midorima.” Puji Akashi.

“Aku tak butuh pujianmu _nanodayo_.” Akashi tersenyum. “Jadi kau sungguhan melepasnya?” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Aku hanya tidak yakin bisa melindungi dan menjaganya lagi.” Kuroko pun berbalik dan tak sengaja menabrak seorang suster yang hendak ke kamarnya.

“Maafkan saya. Lho, Kuroko- _sama_ tidak masuk?” ujarnya saat mengetahui siapa lelaki yang tak sengaja menabraknya kini.

“Maaf, bisa sampaikan ini untuk Akashi- _kun_? Aku ada urusan. Terima kasih.” Kuroko memberikan suster itu dengan paksa sekotak _tofu_ titipan teman-temannya. Kuroko berlari dan tidak ingin lagi mendengar apapun dari dalam ruangan itu.

“Kuroko- _sama_?” suster itu hanya mengeryit bingung.

“Aku takut hanya akan membuat Kuroko merasakan hal yang buruk daripada hal yang membahagiakannya.” Midorima mengeryit saat mendengarnya.

“Itu bukan hanya pemikiranmu, _nanodayo._ ” Akashi mendongak. “Itu juga pemikiran Kuroko. Kau melupakan perasaannya?” Akashi membelalakan matanya terkejut. Suara ketukan di pintu membuat keduanya menoleh.

“Maaf, bisa saya periksa sebentar keadaan anda, Akashi- _sama_?” seorang suster melongok ke dalam.

“Ah, _hai_.” Akashi bingung melihat apa yang dibawa suster itu. “Itu…”

“Ah, tadi saya bertemu Kuroko- _sama_ di depan pintu. Namun, dirinya tidak masuk dan menitipkan ini pada saya. Kurasa dari teman-teman anda.” Ujar suster itu memberikannya pada Akashi. Keduanya membelalakan mata dan saling berpandangan.

“Jangan-jangan Kuroko…” Akashi mengangguk setuju mendengar komentar Midorima.

“Apa dia sudah lama di depan pintu?” suster itu menoleh.

“Kurasa begitu. Kuroko- _sama_ hanya berdiri saja sebelum berbalik dan tak sengaja menabrak saya.” Suster itu mulai mengatur infus dan melihat pergelangan tangan Akashi yang terluka. “Saya periksa dulu ya.”

Sementara itu Kuroko, berlari di tengah hujan dan tak peduli akan hal lain lagi. Kuroko berhasil membuat Akashi berpikiran untuk berpisah dengannya. Bila terus begini, Kuroko hanya bisa mengambil satu keputusan. Walaupun dirinya tak ingin, Kuroko harus melepas surai merah itu. Dan melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara keduanya, mengenai hubungan mereka sejauh ini selain basket. Kuroko tidak lagi mengunjungi Akashi di rumah sakit, dimana keadaannya sendiri terlihat memaksakan diri dan terkena demam akibat berlari dalam hujan. Namun Kuroko tak peduli. Kuroko sudah tak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi, dan hanya ingin menjalani kegiatan kuliahnya. “Tetsu! Kudengar Akashi keluar rumah sakit besok!” ujar _Aomine Daiki_ menghampiri dengan ekspresi senang pada lelaki yang pernah menjadi bayangannya. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum dan bernafas lega mendengarnya.

“ _Hai_. Syukurlah.” Gumamnya pelan. Aomine mengerjap heran melihatnya tidak bersemangat seperti itu.

“Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan. “Kudengar kau juga tidak menjenguk Akashi lagi, ada apa?” Kuroko berbalik. “Hoi, Tetsu!” Aomine merasa Kuroko tak ingin diganggu saat dirinya meraih pundak kecil itu.

“Maaf, Aomine- _kun_. Saat ini, biarkan aku sendiri.” Aomine pun melepas cengkramannya. “Kumohon.” Kuroko berjalan menjauhi Aomine dan beranjak pergi entah kemana.

“Tetsu…”

Di _Majiba_ , Aomine mengajak _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lainnya untuk membahas perihal Kuroko dan Akashi. “Eh? Tetsu- _kun_ tidak lagi menjenguk Akashi- _kun_?” Momoi terkejut mendengar hal itu.

“Ah.” Aomine melahap burger yang dibelinya. “Terakhir kali kau yang bertemu Akashi kan, Midorima?” lirik Aomine curiga.

“Ah.” Midorima terdiam dan seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

“Midorin?” mereka keheranan melihat Midorima terdiam.

“Kurasa Kuroko mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Akashi di rumah sakit.”

“Pembicaraan apa- _ssu_?” Tanya Kise penasaran.

“Apalagi sih, mereka tuh?” gerutu Aomine sembari mengusap rambutnya.

“Aku bertanya apakah Akashi akan melepas Kuroko…” gumam Midorima ragu-ragu.

“KAU BODOH!!” Midorima menyesal membicarakannya tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko. Lelaki surai biru muda itu pasti berpikir bahwa Akashi akan sungguh-sungguh melepasnya.

“Kau menambah masalah, Midorima.” Gerutu Aomine lagi.

“Kasihan Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_!” Kise membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Kuroko saat ini setelah mendengar percakapan Midorima dan Akashi.

“Midorin!” Momoi memukul Midorima dengan ekspresi kecewa.

“Lalu Kuro- _chin_?” Tanya _Murasakibara Atsushi_ pada akhirnya bersuara.

“Ah, dia kelihatan nggak ingin diganggu.” jawab Aomine mengingat bagaimana Kuroko berusaha tegar saat dirinya mencoba menyapa surai biru langit itu.

“Hmm. Mungkin Kuro- _chin_ akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sama Aka- _chin_.”

“Murasakibara!” lelaki berambut ungu itu tidak peduli dan asyik dengan cemilannya. Pembicaraan mereka tidak mengarah pada hasil yang baik. Mereka kebingungan bagaimana jadinya bila hubungan antara Akashi dan Kuroko berakhir dengan buruk.

\----/-----------

Kuroko kembali ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan dirinya demam. Kuroko pun tidak mengobati dirinya sendiri dan hanya ingin bertemu dengan Akashi, walau dirinya ambruk sekalipun. Kuroko diam dan berjongkok di depan ruangan itu, tak memperdulikan bagaimana orang lain, baik orang yang menjenguk, pasien, suster hingga dokter mengamatinya dengan bingung. Beberapa suster sudah menyapanya dan memintanya untuk pindah, namun Kuroko menolak dan hanya ingin berada disana. Kuroko menyiapkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Akashi. Dirinya bangkit dan melangkah masuk, namun melihat surai merah itu tertidur pulas. _Sudah berapa hari dirinya tidak melihat sosok itu? Sosok yang selalu disisinya dan bersamanya selama beberapa tahun ini?_ Melewati semuanya dari yang buruk maupun yang membahagiakan bersama. Kuroko mengusap rambut merah itu dengan jemarinya. Senyuman mulai terlukis di wajahnya. Kuroko merindukan sosok ini. Yang memberinya kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Kini bagian darinya, hanyalah liontin hitam indah pemberian Akashi yang melingkar di lehernya. Kuroko berusaha menahan air mata yang siap jatuh, berusaha agar bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan baik sebelum menangis dan melupakan semuanya. Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir Akashi yang tertidur pulas itu. Dalam hati, Kuroko bersiap mengatakannya, walau mungkin Akashi takkan pernah mendengar ucapan selamat tinggalnya. Air mata mengalir, sebelum Kuroko sempat menghentikannya. Air matanya mengalir di wajah Akashi.

Akashi merasakan sesuatu menyentuhnya, lembut juga seperti sesuatu yang mengalir. Sesuatu itu hangat dan mengalir terus hingga ke dagunya. Akashi berusaha membuka matanya yang lelah akibat pemeriksaan, dan akhirnya berhasil melihat sosok di hadapannya. Dirinya bergerak, namun tidak jelas. Kuroko terus berusaha menghentikan air matanya, namun sayang tidak bisa. Kuroko menggertakkan giginya menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari dadanya akan sebuah kata-kata yang harus diucapkannya saat ini pada sosok yang kini berbaring di hadapannya. Kuroko tak tahu, sesakit inilah ucapan perpisahan pada orang yang kau sayangi. _Bagaimana bila saat itu dirinya takkan kembali? Apakah sanggup Kuroko mengatakannya walau sosok orang yang disayanginya masih ada di hadapannya kini? Apakah Akashi berusaha keras melepasnya dan mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya bila mereka berhasil berpisah seperti yang hendak dilakukan Kuroko saat ini? Apakah mereka sanggup?_

“…Kuroko?” surai biru langit itu hanya berpikir bahwa itu suara dari kenangannya. Kuroko tak boleh menangis saat akan mengatakan perpisahan. Ini harus, karena Kuroko tak sanggup melihat Akashi terluka dan bersedih lagi. Walau Kuroko ingin sekali terus membuatnya tersenyum. Hingga sebuah tangan meraih pipinya. “Ada apa?” Kuroko mendongak dan melihat Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan lemah lembut. Ekspresinya terlihat khawatir. Kuroko semakin tidak bisa, melepas surai merah di hadapannya itu. Akashi kebingungan melihat Kuroko berdiri dan menangis di hadapannya. Wajahnya ditutupi kedua tangannya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak terisak. Kuroko berusaha keras untuk tegar. _Apakah Kuroko benar-benar mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan berniat melepasnya?_ “Hei,” Akashi menarik Kuroko mendekat yang terus menangis. Akhirnya Kuroko tak bisa menahannya lagi, dan dirinya menangis terisak-isak. Akashi mengusap air mata itu dimana dirinya membiarkan Kuroko menangis.

 _Ucapanmu membuatnya berpikir kau akan melepasnya._ Akashi terkejut mendengar suara dirinya yang satu lagi kembali muncul di pikirannya. Benarkah…? Tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. _Ah. Aku yakin Shintarou juga berpikiran begitu._ Akashi mendesah pelan. Apa Kuroko akan melepasku? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. _Kau tidak lihat dari bagaimana dirinya berusaha menghentikan air matanya dan bersikap tegar? Dia berusaha keras mengucapkan kata perpisahan walau dirinya tahu dia tak sanggup._ Sejak kapan kau bisa membaca isi hati orang lain padahal kau sudah menghilang? Suara itu tertawa. _Kau sendiri harus mulai mengetahui, bagaimana orang yang kau sayangi itu menyayangimu pula. Ah, dia demam._ Akashi mengerjap terkejut. Apa? Akashi meraih leher Kuroko dan membuat surai biru itu terkejut. “Kau sakit, Kuroko?”

“Eh? Ah, itu, jangan dipikirkan…” ujarnya dengan ragu-ragu.

“Mana mungkin aku tak memikirkannya!” Kuroko terkejut mendengar Akashi berteriak padanya sekali lagi. “Aku pikir kau sibuk jadi tidak menjengukku, dan aku khawatir. Ternyata kau sakit, kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Apa yang terjadi?” ucapan Akashi semakin membuat Kuroko enggan melepasnya. Kuroko menutup matanya dan menggenggam tangan yang menyentuh kedua pipinya.

“Kenapa kau membuatku semakin sulit melepasmu…Akashi- _kun_?”

“Apa?” Kuroko hanya terdiam setelah menggumamkan sesuatu. _Dia berpikir kau tetap bersikap baik padanya walau kalian akan berpisah. Itu membuat Tetsuya semakin sulit melepasmu._

“Tunggu, hei, Kuroko,” Akashi berusaha mengangkat wajah yang menunduk itu. “Lihat aku.” Mata biru Kuroko bertemu dengan mata merah Akashi. “Apa ucapanku terdengar seperti sebuah perpisahan?” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut sebelum mengangguk. Pandangan matanya tidak jelas karena air mata menggenang menghalangi. “Maaf, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak berniat melepasmu, Kuroko.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. “Sungguh. Maafkan aku.” Akashi menyeka air mata Kuroko dan melihat senyuman penuh kelegaan terlukis di wajahnya. Kuroko pun menutup matanya dan terjatuh. “Kuroko!”

Akashi meraih bel panggilan untuk pasien. Suster pun datang. “Ada apa, Akashi- _sama_? Eh?!” suster itu menghampiri Kuroko yang jatuh ke pelukan Akashi. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya cepat. Air mata membasahi wajahnya.

“Aku minta dokter untuk memeriksa Kuroko! Cepatlah!” suster itu mengangguk dan berlari mencari dokter. “Kuroko! Hei, bangun! Kuroko!” Akashi terus memanggil surai biru langit yang berada di pelukannya kini.

Dokter pun datang dan memeriksa keadaan Kuroko yang kini berbaring di sebelah Akashi. Surai merah itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi khawatir melihat Kuroko terbaring lemah dan nafasnya cepat sembari mengusap rambutnya. Wajahnya memerah akibat demam. “Demamnya sudah berlangsung tiga hari, dan dia tidak mengobatinya sama sekali. Kurasa dia baru makan hari ini dan datang ke tempat ini saat itu juga.” Akashi mengeryit. “Yah, memang buruk, namun bukan berarti kritis. Setelah istirahat dan makan yang cukup, keadaannya akan membaik. Apa kau tidak keberatan berbagi kasur dengannya?” Tanya sang dokter pada lelaki bersurai merah itu.

“ _Hai_.”

“Kalau begitu, akan kusiapkan beberapa plester demam dan obat disini. Makanannya akan  datang bersama makananmu, sebentar lagi kira-kira. Bangunkan dia untuk makan sedikit saja.” Akashi mengangguk dan akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

“Apa yang kau lakukan sih, Kuroko?” Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko. Rasanya panas.

Kuroko dibangunkan oleh suara Akashi yang lembut, yang kini telah berbaring di sampingnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya marah. Kuroko bangkit dan bingung harus bagaimana. Dirinya pun semakin kebingungan melihat dirinya berada di atas kasur yang sama dengan Akashi kini. “Kenapa aku bisa ada disini…?” Akashi berbalik dengan mangkuk bubur di tangannya.

“Buka mulutmu.” Ujar Akashi dengan tegas dan menyodorkan sesendok bubur.

“Eh?” Kuroko mengerjap.

“Lakukan.” Kuroko terkejut lalu mengangguk. Dirinya membuka mulut lebar-lebar dimana Akashi menyodorkan sesuap bubur hangat ke dalamnya. “Makan.” Nadanya begitu tegas sekaligus menyeramkan. Kuroko tahu bahwa Akashi kini marah padanya dan pasti tak memaafkannya. “Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku.” Kuroko mengunyah dan hanya terdiam. Akashi mendesah pelan. “Pembicaraanku dengan Midorima,” Kuroko pun menatap Akashi. “Aku hanya mengungkapkan penyesalanku. Aku yakin kau tak mendengarnya hingga akhir, tapi aku hanya takut tak bisa melindungimu lagi. Namun bukan berarti aku berniat melepaskanmu.” Akashi kembali menyuapkan bubur itu pada Kuroko. “Aku juga masih memikirkan siapa yang melakukan itu pada kita berdua. Walau aku tahu yang ditargetkannya adalah aku, karena dia tidak memandangmu sama sekali.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Benarkah?” Akashi mengangguk mantap.

“Dia melukaimu dan mengincarmu karena kau juga kelemahanku.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut. “Sekaligus kekuatanku. Aku takkan melakukan hal senekat itu bila bukan untukmu.” Kuroko hanya mengerjap bingung, mencerna ucapan Akashi. “Intinya aku tidak berniat melepasmu, Kuroko. Kau milikku dan aku akan menjaga apa yang jadi milikku. Aku takkan melepasnya semudah itu. Dan lagi, kau adalah kelemahan sekaligus kekuatanku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan itu.” Mata Kuroko berbinar. “Maafkan aku bila aku membuatmu berpikir seperti itu. Aku membuatmu berusaha keras mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak ingin kau katakan hm?” Kuroko hendak menangis lagi, namun berhasil ditahannya dengan anggukan mantap. “Nah, sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau bisa sampai demam dan lupa pada dirimu sendiri?” Kuroko bergidik terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. “Aku takkan memarahimu.” Kuroko menerima suapan bubur dari Akashi lagi.

“Setelah mendengar pembicaraan Akashi- _kun_ dengan Midorima- _kun_ , aku pulang hujan-hujanan. Tanpa sadar, besoknya aku bersin-bersin. Namun aku tak memperdulikannya karena pasti sembuh dengan sendirinya. Aku menjalani kuliahku seperti biasa.” Kuroko berhenti. “dan aku pun berhenti mengunjungi Akashi- _kun._ ” Surai merah itu sendiri mengerti mengapa Kuroko tidak datang menjenguknya lagi. Kuroko butuh waktu dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. “…padahal aku merindukanmu…” Akashi merasakan kehangatan dan kerinduan dalam kata-kata itu. “Teman-teman yang lain juga merindukanmu, Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya saat Akashi menyentuh pipi Kuroko.

“Ah. Aku juga merindukanmu, Kuroko.” Surai biru itu mengerjap, lalu tersenyum lembut. Kuroko menyentuh tangan Akashi yang menyentuh pipinya.

“Kita masih tetap bersama kan?” Akashi mengangguk mantap.

“Ah.” Akashi menyingkirkan mangkuk buburnya saat Kuroko melompat ke arahnya. Akashi tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Kuroko. “Maaf membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, Kuroko.” Surai biru langit itu menggeleng.

“Syukurlah, _Seijuurou_ - _kun_.” Akashi membelalakan matanya lalu tersenyum.

“Mulailah membiasakan diri memanggilku Seijuurou, _Tetsuya_.” Ujar surai merah itu.

“Seijuurou- _kun_ sendiri juga.” Ujar Kuroko sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“Kau benar. Kalau begitu ayo mulai lagi.” Kuroko pun tersenyum lembut.

“ _Hai_. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hanya aku yang makan?” Tanya Kuroko saat melihat mangkuk bubur di tangan Akashi.

“Ah, aku sudah makan sebelum kau berhasil kubangunkan. Kondisimu agak buruk, jadi aku tak yakin ingin membangunkanmu. Kau kurang istirahat.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Apa tidak apa-apa aku tidur bersamamu disini? Kau bisa kena demamku.” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Aku tak keberatan.” Ujarnya tersenyum penuh arti.

“Aku keberatan!” Akashi tertawa.

“Sudah kubilang, aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, Tetsuya.” Rona merah menghiasi wajah Kuroko.

“Itu licik, Seijuurou- _kun_.” Gumamnya kesal.

“Benarkah? Setelah ini kau kembali tidur, Tetsuya. Aku takkan memaafkanmu bila memaksakan diri lagi.” Ujarnya tegas.

“Aku tak ingin mendengarnya dari Seijuurou- _kun_.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya.

“Kau menolak perintahku hm?” Akashi kesal mendengar penolakan Kuroko.

“Jadikan permintaan jangan perintah.” Ujar surai biru langit itu.

“Kau benar.” Kuroko memberengut. Akashi menyentuh dagu Kuroko dengan jarinya. “Kalau begitu, kumohon, _Te-tsu-ya_?” wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar ucapan Akashi yang terdengar seperti menggodanya.

“Sudah kubilang itu licik, Seijuurou- _kun_!” Akashi tertawa lagi.


	19. Day 19 - Target on! Akashi Seijuurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sosok misterius yang berhasil melukai Akashi & Kuroko saat trip muncul di tempat kediaman mereka dengan mudahnya! Mengancam pula dengan menyatakan bahwa dia mengincar Akashi Seijuurou! Dia pun membawa-bawa sang ayah pada sang kapten muda perfect ini, Apa maksud dari kehadiran dan maksudnya yang kerap merenggangkan hubungan keduanya dengan mengadu domba kan mereka dengan teman-teman mereka sendiri?

_Kuroko Tetsuya_ pun pulang bersama _Akashi Seijuurou_ yang sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat selama beberapa hari. Luka irisan di tangan surai merah itu sudah menutup dan hanya menunggu untuk dibuka saja perban yang melilitnya. Kondisi Kuroko belum pulih total, namun setelah istirahat lebih banyak lagi, Kuroko akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Keduanya pulang dimana Akashi berniat kembali tidur bersama Kuroko di kamarnya. “Ya, kulihat kalian berhasil selamat.” Suara itu membuat Akashi melangkah di depan Kuroko mengajaknya mundur. Sosok itu hanya duduk di sofa mereka tanpa memperlihatkan dirinya. “Tenang saja, hari ini aku hanya akan berbincang dengan kalian.” Akashi mengangkat alisnya.

“Targetmu aku kan?” sosok itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan si surai merah.

“Kau memang pintar.” Ujarnya memuji.

“Lalu kenapa kau harus membawa Kuroko?” Tanya Akashi.

“Dia kelemahanmu, kau tahu itu.” Akashi mengeryit kesal. “Ah, tapi karena dia tidak semenarik dirimu, aku takkan menyentuhnya lagi.” Tambahnya.

“Aku pun takkan membiarkanmu menyentuh Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi menyadari ucapan berani Kuroko hanya akan memancing lelaki itu.

“Hee~ kau punya pasangan yang menarik, _Akashi Seijuurou_.” Akashi mendecakkan lidah.

“Diamlah sebentar, _Tetsuya_.” Bisiknya dengan tajam.

“Tapi-!” Kuroko berhenti melihat mata merah itu menatapnya tajam. Walau Kuroko tahu dia takkan kalah, Kuroko menurut kali ini. Ucapannya hanya akan membuat posisi Akashi semakin berbahaya. “ _Seijuurou_ - _kun_?”

“Lalu apa maumu?” sosok itu terkekeh.

“Aku lebih tertarik padamu. Ah, aku lihat kalian berdua di majalah. Walau hasil _interview_ kalian tidak dipublikasikan, banyak yang tahu kalian berpacaran bukan? Foto kalian dalam majalah itu disandingkan.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Lalu? Aku yakin ini bukan urusanmu.” Ujar surai merah itu dengan tegas.

“Memang. Namun memasuki kehidupanmu itu membuatku semakin tertarik padamu.” Akashi merasa sosok itu senang berbincang dan terpancing ucapannya. “Nah, lebih baik ikut denganku daripada dengan cowok lemah itu.” Kuroko mengeryit.

“Jangan dengarkan dia, Tetsuya. Kau yang kupilih dan bukan dia.” Sosok itu terkekeh. “Kau tahu aku menolak. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?” sosok itu mendengus.

“Itu bukan pertanyaan lagi tentunya. Merebutmu dengan paksa.” Akashi menajamkan tatapannya.

“Untuk apa? Tertarik padaku pasti ada alasannya.” Ujar Akashi berusaha tenang dan berbincang dengan lelaki itu sebisa mungkin. Tanpa menimbulkan masalah.

“Hmm, kau benar juga. Namun saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau disisiku dan melakukan hal yang menarik denganku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan si kecil mungil biru di belakangmu itu.” Ujarnya tertawa, benar-benar mengejek Kuroko.

“Hal menarik macam apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?” Kuroko mengeryit. _Apa Akashi akan meninggalkannya?_

“Lebih menarik dari cowok mungil di belakangmu?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kubilang seperti apa?” tanyanya lagi menuntut jawaban.

“Kudengar kau suka basket, bagaimana kalau melawan tim atau orang yang lebih kuat?” Akashi mulai tertarik saat sosok itu membicarakan perihal basket.

“Dari _Kagami Taiga_ dan _Kuroko Tetsuya_?” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Yap. Aku yakin kau tertarik.” Ujarnya dengan nada bangga.

“Berikan aku informasinya.” Akashi merasa Kuroko menarik pakaiannya.

“Asal kau pindah ke sisiku.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kalau begitu aku tolak.” Sosok itu terkekeh.

“Kau keras seperti ayahmu.” Akashi memicingkan matanya.

“Kenapa kau jadi membawa ayahku?” sosok itu tertawa.

“Haha! Aku yakin kau tak tahu apapun!” Akashi menatap tak suka. Kuroko melihat Akashi menahan amarahnya. Sosok itu berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. “Yah, informasinya akan kuberikan ke ponselmu. Aku yakin kau pasti pindah ke sisiku, _Akashi Seijuurou_.” Sosok itu berjalan ke jendela, membukanya dan keluar dari sana. Menguncinya kembali seolah ini rumahnya sendiri. Saat sosok itu menghilang, Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Apa Seijuurou- _kun_ akan menerimanya?” surai merah itu berbalik.

“Tentu saja tidak. Soal tim yang diucapkannya, aku akan melawan mereka bersamamu dan _Kiseki no Sedai_.” Akashi mengambil ponselnya dan informasi itu sudah muncul di ponselnya. “Cukup banyak juga.” Kuroko melongok dan Akashi memperlihatkan datanya.

“Kita akan melawan semuanya?” Tanya surai biru muda itu.

“Kita akan lihat keadaannya dulu. Bila melawan tim ini membuat dia tidak mencelakai kita, maka itu pilihan terbaik.” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir.

“Seijuurou- _kun_ , benar-benar takkan pindah ke sisinya kan?” surai merah itu menoleh.

“Kau khawatir soal itu?” Kuroko mengangguk. “Aku menyukai tantangan, dan tidak suka kalah. Namun aku menolak diberi perintah selain aku sendiri yang memberinya.” Kuroko mengerti maksudnya yang satu itu. Senyuman pun tersungging di wajah Kuroko.

“Begitu.” Akashi mengerjap bingung. “Syukurlah.” Senyuman ikut terlukis di wajah Akashi.

“Itu artinya dia juga sama-sama pemain basket.” Kuroko mengerjap lagi.

“Kau benar.” Akashi mengangguk mantap.

“Kita harus meminta bantuan yang lainnya.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

\----/-----------

Setelah kejadian itu, jadwal kuliah mereka cukup sibuk. Tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk memikirkan sosok itu dan mengambil waktu untuk bertanding melawan tim yang diberikan olehnya pada Akashi. Keduanya sibuk dengan kuliah, acara komite sekaligus dengan permainan basket yang menyenangkan bersama yang lainnya. Keduanya sudah lupa akan keberadaan sosok itu yang akan dibicarakan pada yang lainnya suatu saat nanti.

“Seijuurou- _kun_ , kau tahu kemana _sweater_ -ku?” Tanya Kuroko yang mencari _sweater_ -nya di lemari.

“Aku kirim ke _laundry_.” Ujar Akashi dengan enteng.

“Eh? Padahal aku baru saja memakainya…” gerutu Kuroko kesal.

“Aku melihatnya kotor, apa salah aku mencucinya?” Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Akashi. “Kau mau pakai punyaku?” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya.

“Aku Cuma mau yang itu.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Aku ambil dulu dari _laundry_ kalau begitu.” Akashi pun berbalik.

“Aku ikut!” ujarnya dengan semangat sembari meraih lengan Akashi.

“Kalau belum selesai?” lirik Akashi dengan penasaran.

“Aku pakai punya Seijuurou- _kun_.” Akashi mendesah pelan melihat Kuroko begitu bahagia.

“Seharusnya kau pakai punyaku sejak awal.” Gumamnya.

“Nggak mau! Harusnya Seijuurou- _kun_ bilang dulu kalau mau mencucinya.” Gerutu Kuroko sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

“ _Hai_ , _hai_. Maafkan aku.”

Akashi dan Kuroko sampai di tempat _laundry_ yang biasa digunakan Akashi untuk mencuci pakaian mereka. Tempat itu ramai dipenuhi wanita dan laki-laki yang membawa cuciannya dan menunggu hingga selesai.

“Apa ini pertama kalinya kau ke _laundry_?” Tanya Akashi saat melihat Kuroko begitu tertarik. Tempat itu di desain indah dan menarik. Kuroko terlihat begitu antusias.

“ _Ara_ , Sei- _kun_ , sekarang kau kesini bersama Tetsuya- _kun_?” Akashi menoleh dan melihat pemilik _laundry_ merupakan seorang perempuan bertubuh besar dan gemuk, namun tidak berpenampilan buruk.

“ _Hai_. Tetsuya, ini pemilik _laundry_ , _Yume_ - _san da_.” Kuroko mengangguk.

“ _Doumo_. Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_.” Ujar Kuroko sembari sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

“Waa~ lucu seperti yang kau jabarkan, Sei- _kun_.” Ujarnya dengan antusias. Akashi tersenyum puas mendengar pujian itu. Kuroko menarik lengan Akashi dan berbisik di telinganya.

“Bagaimana Seijuurou- _kun_ menceritakan tentangku padanya?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kuceritakan nanti. Yume- _san_ , kemarin aku mengirim _laundry_ pakaian, apa sudah selesai?” Tanya surai merah itu.

“Ah, yang itu. Sudah kok. Ayo kemari.” Yume berjalan dan Akashi mengikutinya.

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang lebih sedikit dari _laundry_ namun ada beberapa tumpukan pakaian yang disusun dengan rapih. Setiap tumpukan memiliki aroma yang berbeda dan khas. “Seijuurou- _kun_ , apa disini tidak mahal?” bisik Kuroko yang khawatir dengan bagaimana _laundry_ itu menjaga pakaian-pakaian konsumennya dengan baik.

“Tidak terlalu. Ini _laundry_ yang biasa dipakai keluargaku, jadi aku mempercayakan semuanya pada Yume- _san_.” Kuroko mengerjap melihat keyakinan di mata Akashi.

“Aku menemukan _sweater_ indah dan menarik di pakaianmu.” Ujarnya sembari mengangkat dan menebarkan pesonanya. Kuroko langsung berbunga-bunga bahagia melihat keindahan _sweater_ miliknya berubah menjadi seperti itu.

“Itu milik Tetsuya.” Ujar Akashi.

“ _Ara_ , kau punya selera yang bagus, Tetsuya- _kun_.” Kuroko hanya mengangguk seperti anak kecil. “Biar kupakaikan.” Tambahnya pada surai biru langit yang sangat menyukai _vanilla_. Kuroko semakin bahagia memakai _sweater_ putih bersih seperti _vanilla milkshake_ kesukannya. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan kekasihnya itu. Yume mendekat dan berbisik pada Akashi.

“Apa seseorang mengincarmu?” matanya memicing tajam.

“Apa maksudmu?” Yume mendesah pelan.

“Beberapa hari kemarin ada seseorang yang menanyakan tentangmu.” Yume memberikan ekspresi tak suka. _Sosok itu_.

“Apa dia menanyakan tentang Tetsuya?” Yume menggeleng pelan.

“Dia hanya menanyakan tentangmu. Aku terkejut dia mengetahui dirimu, namun aku tidak suka padanya.” Akashi menyentuh dagunya. “Dia kenalanmu?” Akashi menggeleng.

“Aku yakin kau akan menyukai setiap orang yang kukenal, Yume- _san_.” Ujar Akashi sembari melirik Kuroko yang masih berbunga-bunga dengan _sweater_ dan aromanya kini.

“Kau benar.” Yume tersenyum menyetujuinya.

“Dia tidak mengincarmu kan?” lirik Akashi.

“Tentu tidak. Dia bilang hanya tertarik pada Akashi Seijuurou.” Yume mendesah pelan dengan ekspresi tak percaya menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

“Seijuurou- _kun_ , aku ingin ke _Majiba_.” Ujar Kuroko tegas.

“Tiba-tiba?” Akashi dan Yume tertawa. “Baiklah. Kuambil hari ini, Yume- _san_.”

“ _Hai_. Hati-hati.” Akashi berbalik dengan sekantong _laundry_ di tangannya setelah membayarnya.

“Kau juga. Beritahu aku bila ada sesuatu.” Akashi mengingatkannya.

“ _Hai_. Kapanpun.” Yume melambai pada sosok Akashi dan Kuroko yang menjauh dan menghilang dari tempat _laundry_ miliknya.

Mereka berjalan menuju _Majiba_ dengan sekantong _laundry_ di tangan. Kuroko memeluk lengan Akashi dengan _sweater_ baru dengan aroma yang menggoda. “Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?” Tanya surai biru langit itu dengan polosnya.

“Hm?” Akashi melirik surai biru muda itu. “Sosok itu menanyakan tentangku pada Yume- _san_.” Jawabnya.

“Dia masih mengincar Seijuurou- _kun_?” Akashi mengangguk mantap.

“Kurasa. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia melukai siapapun.” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir.

“Bukan berarti Seijuurou- _kun_ akan berpindah kesisinya kan?” tanyanya.

“Kau bercanda.” Kuroko tersenyum puas. “Aroma _sweater_ -mu enak Tetsuya, boleh aku memakanmu sekalian dengannya?” wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar godaan Akashi padanya.

“Seijuurou- _kun_ _no_ _BAKA_!!”

Keduanya sampai di _Majiba_ dan bertemu _Aomine Daiki_ dan _Momoi Satsuki_ yang sedang asyik mengobrol berdua. “Yo, Tetsu, Akashi.” Akashi datang membawa _laundry_ sementara Kuroko membawa pesanan mereka di tangannya. “Apa yang kau bawa itu?” Tanya Aomine dengan ekspresi curiga melihat sekantong plastic putih di lengan Akashi.

“Hanya _laundry_.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Tetsu- _kun_! Akashi- _kun_!” Momoi begitu bahagia melihat keduanya. Akashi duduk di samping Aomine dan Kuroko di samping Momoi. “Tetsu- _kun_ , _sweater_ -mu lucu dan menarik. Aromanya juga harum!” ujar Momoi yang mencium aroma _vanilla_ dari _sweater_ yang dipakai Kuroko.

“Kami habis dari _laundry_.” Aomine melirik Kuroko.

“Dan _sweater_ itu juga?” Tanya Aomine menunjuk _sweater_ yang dipakai Kuroko.

“Ah. Kau bisa mencium aromanya ternyata.” Ujar Akashi.

“Terlalu menyengat.” Akashi tertawa mendengar komentar surai biru itu.

“Apa yang membuat kalian ke _Majiba_?” Kuroko menyerahkan segelas cup _soy milk_ milik Akashi yang dipesannya.

“Tetsuya ingin ke _Majiba_.” Akashi pun menerimanya.

“Langsung dari _laundry_?” Aomine mengangkat alisnya tak percaya.

“Ah. Setelah Tetsuya memakai _sweater_ itu.” Ujar Akashi menunjuk _sweater_ putih yang digunakan Kuroko.

“Kau bercanda.” Akashi tertawa.


	20. Day 20 - Sad Valentine pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari Valentine segera datang! Semua gadis bersiap menyiapkan coklat penuh cinta dan kasih sayang untuk lelaki dan orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. Tentu saja, ini tidak luput dari Kuroko Tetsuya, ingin membuatkan coklat special untuk sang kekasih hati, Akashi Seijuurou. Namun, kejadian tak terduga melanda keduanya, rencana dari sosok yang mengincar mereka tidak berhenti disitu saja. Sampai Akashi pindah ke sisinya, sosok itu akan terus mencoba menghancurkan keduanya. Apa yang terjadi?
> 
> PS: Aku sedih sekali saat menulisnya! Kuharap kalian merasakannya! *nangis  
> Maafkan aku yang berpihak pada Akashi, namun tetap saja, pasangannya harus Kuroko! XD

Sebentar lagi merupakan hari _valentine_ dimana _Kuroko Tetsuya_ berniat memberikan coklat untuk _Akashi Seijuurou_ , kekasihnya. Semenjak dirinya sudah semakin jago dalam memasak, Kuroko kali ini meminta bantuan _Kagami Taiga_ untuk menyempurnakan coklat buatannya itu, yang kebetulan baru kembali dari Amerika untuk liburan. “Tumben sekali kau meminta bantuanku, Kuroko.” Yang dimaksud menoleh dengan tatapan kesal.

“ _Dame_ _desuka?_ ”

“Bukan itu. Aku mengerti kau tak bisa meminta bantuan pada Akashi sendiri,” Kuroko mendengus. Keduanya pun mulai membuat coklat. Hari _valentine_ tinggal dua hari lagi. Kuroko berjuang keras membuat coklat yang menurutnya bisa dimakan oleh Akashi.

Akashi dan Kuroko sendiri sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, terutama perihal perkuliahan. Akashi begitu sibuk sehingga Kuroko tidak punya waktu untuk bersamanya dan merindukannya lebih dari biasanya. Kejadian yang menimpa mereka beberapa hari yang lalu belum sempat dibicarakan lagi. Kesibukan membuat mereka melupakan hal itu.

Kuroko melihat Akashi sedang berada di sebuah supermarket. Tangannya menyentuh keranjang dan sedang berpikir dengan menatap bagian makanan mentah. Kuroko tak masuk dan hanya memandangi Akashi dari luar. Akashi menoleh dan tersenyum pada seseorang yang menghampirinya. _Enaknya, bisa sedekat itu dengan Sei-kun_ , gumamnya pelan dalam hati. Kuroko ingin menghampirinya namun khawatir mengganggu. Kuroko pun mendesah pelan. Akashi menoleh dan melihat surai biru langit yang dikenalnya namun yang bersangkutan tidak menyadari sedang diamati. Akashi yang tersenyum puas pun meraih ponsel dan meneleponnya. Kuroko mengerjap terkejut saat ponselnya berdering. Alisnya mengeryit heran melihat nomor dirahasiakan. _Apakah ini sosok yang mengincar Akashi_? “ _Ha_ - _hai_?” ujarnya gugup khawatir dugaannya benar.

“Ini dari penggemarmu, bisakah kita bertemu?” Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Penggemar?” Kuroko sedang tak ingin berkutat dengan orang aneh seperti ini. Walaupun suara orang itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya. “Dimana?”

“Di supermarket.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut lalu mendongak. Dirinya sudah melihat Akashi tersenyum puas padanya dengan ponsel di telinganya. Kuroko mengerjap dua kali. “Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya.” Kuroko pun berlari memasuki supermarket. Surai biru langit itu mencari sosok surai merah yang dirindukannya dengan tergesa-gesa dan melihatnya sudah merentangkan tangan menyambutnya. Kuroko melompat ke pelukannya. Rona merah bahagia terlukis di wajah surai biru langit itu.

“Oh, Kuroko- _kun_ ,” surai biru muda itu mendongak dan terkejut melihat siapa disana.

“Mibuchi- _san_ …” gumamnya.

“Pantas saja aku bingung tidak melihat Kuroko- _kun_ bersamamu, Sei- _chan_.”

“Beberapa hari ini kami sibuk,” ujar Akashi menjelaskan sembari mendesah.

“Sampai kalian tidak sempat berpelukan seperti ini?” Akashi dan Kuroko saling pandang. “Padahal satu rumah?” Mibuchi mendesah tak percaya. Dirinya lalu mengusap kepala surai biru langit dan merah itu bersamaan. “Sekarang lupakan kuliah dan ambil waktu untuk berduaan!” Akashi dan Kuroko mengerjap bersamaan, lalu tawa pun membuncah.

Setelah selesai belanja, Akashi dan Kuroko berterima kasih pada Mibuchi. “Maaf Tetsuya,” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“ _Iie_ , aku memang merindukan Seijuurou- _kun_ , namun tetap saja kuliah menghalangi…” Akashi dapat melihat kekecewaan di wajah Kuroko. Akashi pun mengecup pipinya. “Seijuurou- _kun_?”

“Hari ini saatnya bermanja.” Wajah Kuroko memerah namun dirinya mengangguk setuju.

\----/-----------

Kebahagiaan itu hanya terjadi satu kali. Kesibukan kuliah dan basket membuat mereka jarang mengobrol selain hal penting, baik itu menyangkut kuliah, rumah maupun pekerjaan. Kuroko sangat merindukan saat-saatnya bersama Akashi baik di kampus maupun di rumah. “Aku pulang.” Kuroko tersenyum bahagia mengetahui coklat yang pasti untuk Akashi akan segera selesai. Dia tak sabar untuk memberikannya pada Akashi saat _valentine_ nanti.

“Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan, Midorima?” Kuroko mendengar suara tak asing dari ruang keluarga. “Hentikan!” Kuroko melangkah perlahan untuk melihat ke dalam apa yang terjadi. Kuroko melihat sekilas rambut merah dan hijau begitu dekat satu sama lain di depan sofa.

“Berisik Akashi. Biarkan aku melakukannya dengan segera sebelum orang lain melihatnya _nodayo_.” Kuroko hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. _Apa yang terjadi_? Kuroko terlalu takut untuk melihat kebenarannya.

“Aku menolak! Dan jangan paksa aku.” barang bawaan yang dibawa Kuroko jatuh dan Kuroko pun berbalik pergi.

“Sudah kubilang diam dan jangan bergerak Akashi!” Kuroko berlari ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Dirinya melemparkan diri ke atas kasur dan tak ingin lagi memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang keluarga dengan menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Kuroko mencium aroma Akashi darinya.

“Biarkan Kuroko pulang dulu, Midorima.” ujar Akashi kesal sembari menahan wajah Midorima yang semakin dekat dengannya.

“Kau membiarkannya melihatmu pakai ini?” ujar Midorima.

“Tentu saja!” ucapan Akashi berhasil membuat Midorima mengurungkan niatnya.

“Kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong dia belum kembali _nodayo_.” Ujar Midorima sembari membetulkan kacamatanya. Akashi pun bangkit dan beranjak ke pintu depan.

“Seharusnya dia sudah pulang sekarang.” surai merah itu terkejut melihat barang bawaan Kuroko tergeletak di ambang pintu. “Ini…” gumam Akashi saat meraihnya. Midorima melongok saat Akashi melakukannya. “Aku ke atas dulu.”

“Jangan-jangan…” Midorima mematung.

“Ah.” Akashi pergi ke atas menuju kamarnya dan ternyata dikunci. Kuroko sudah pulang dan sepertinya mereka berhasil membuatnya salah paham. “Kuroko?” Akashi mengetuk pintu kamar itu. “Kau dengar aku?” Akashi berpikir bahwa Kuroko mungkin mengabaikannya dan jatuh tertidur. Midorima naik dan membuat Akashi menoleh.

“Bagaimana?” surai merah itu menggeleng.

“Ini biar kuurus. Soal itu nanti saja.” Ujarnya dengan tegas.

“Aku setuju _nanodayo_. Maafkan aku.” Midorima pun turun untuk pulang dan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Akashi lain waktu. Surai merah itu mendesah pelan dan berpikir bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah kecil ini.

\----/-----------

Pagi menyambut Kuroko dan membuatnya terbangun. Akashi tidak disana, tentu saja, dia menguncinya. Mungkin Akashi tidur di sofa. Kuroko pun melangkah dan membuka pintu. Pintunya menabrak sesuatu di belakangnya dan membuat Kuroko melongok. Akashi tertidur pulas disana dengan selimut seadanya. Kuroko mengeryit dan langsung memeluk surai merah itu erat. “…hm? Ah, _ohayou_ ,” Akashi mengusap matanya, dirinya berhasil tertidur walau posisinya tidak senyaman di atas sofa atau kasur. Akashi terkejut saat Kuroko menariknya dan menciumnya. Akashi mendesah saat Kuroko melepas ciumannya. “Maaf, apa obrolanku semalam dengan Midorima membuatmu salah paham?” Kuroko mengangguk. Dirinya ingin menangis mengingat apa yang dipikirkannya terjadi semalam antara Akashi dan Midorima. Akashi menyentuh pipi Kuroko lembut dan tersenyum. “Midorima memaksaku memakai pakaian _maid_.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali.

“ _Hai_?” Akashi menatapnya serius. Tawa pun membuncah saat Kuroko berhasil mencerna ucapan Akashi dan tertawa karenanya.

“Menyebalkan bukan? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba…” ujar Akashi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Kuroko pun tersenyum.

“Syukurlah…” Akashi mengerjap heran. Surai merah itu terkejut melihat air mata mengalir di wajah Kuroko. “…syukurlah.” Kuroko sendiri berusaha menghentikannya, namun gagal. Akashi mendesah pelan lalu mulai menjilati air mata itu. “…Seijuurou?”

“Kau tidak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan ya, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.” Suara tak asing itu membuat Akashi waspada. Dirinya menarik surai biru muda ke dalam pelukannya dan menutupinya dengan selimut. Wajah Kuroko memerah melihat gerakan Akashi padanya itu.

“Kau yang tidak tahu diri.” Sosok itu terkekeh. “Untuk apa kau kemari?”

“Kupikir sudah berhasil memisahkan kalian berdua.” Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang mengeryit kesal saat sosok itu memandang surai biru muda itu dengan senyuman penuh kepuasan.

“Bagaimana kau tahu aku pergi ke tempat Kagami- _kun_?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Lihat Akashi, dia selingkuh darimu.” Ujarnya sembari menyeringai senang.

“Aku tidak boleh pergi ke tempat Kagami- _kun_?” Kuroko tak ingin kalah. “Aku sudah memberitahu Akashi- _kun_ lewat _email_.” Akashi mengerjap. Dirinya teringat _email_ itu. “Tidak usah mengatakan hal seenaknya tanpa kau tahu yang sebenarnya.”

“Bukankah itu yang sebenarnya?” Kuroko semakin kesal saat dipancing olehnya. Namun Akashi melihat kebenaran di mata Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu berkata jujur.

“Jadi apa maumu?” Kuroko menoleh melihat Akashi mendekapnya erat.

“Cih, nggak asyik. Aku kembali lagi nanti.” Ujarnya setelah mengusap kepalanya dan pergi dari apartemen mereka.

“Tunggu!” cengkraman Kuroko membuat Akashi berhenti. Keduanya terdiam setelah apa yang dikatakan sosok itu.

“…untuk apa yang dikatakannya tadi, masih kejutan.” Akashi mengerjap saat melihat wajah Kuroko memerah. “Jadi tunggulah, Seijuurou- _kun_.” Akashi pun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala surai biru itu.

“Ah.” Akashi ingin mempercayai sikap dan ucapan Kuroko saat ini.

\----/-----------

Hari _valentine_ pun datang. Kuroko bahagia saat bisa memberikan coklat yang pas untuk dimakan Akashi. Dirinya tak sabar memberikan coklat itu padanya di rumah nanti. “Yo, Kuroko. Gimana coklatnya?”

“Ah, Kagami- _kun_.” Surai biru muda itu menoleh saat melihat partner basketnya. “Tentu saja belum kuberikan,” ujarnya mendengus kesal.

“Hahaha, kau benar juga-“ Kuroko terkejut melihat Kagami mengarah kepadanya, seolah seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang.

“Kagami- _kun_?” lelaki besar itu tak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang telah kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Kuroko. Beberapa orang terkejut melihat mereka yang terjatuh bersamaan tanpa diketahui sebabnya. Kagami yang hendak bangkit membuka matanya dan kini menatap mata biru Kuroko yang membelalak. Keduanya menyadari sesuatu yang lembut saling bersentuhan. Kagami langsung bangkit dengan panik dan wajahnya memerah.

“Ap-!” dirinya melihat wajah surai biru itu memerah padam dan terlihat terkejut. Kuroko bangkit dengan coklat yang agak rusak di tangannya dan berlari meninggalkannya. “Ah, hoi! Kuroko!” Kagami mengerjap ketika di sekelilingnya jadi banyak orang. “…Bantu aku menjelaskan yang mereka lihat disini dong, bodoh…”

Sementara itu, Akashi yang baru saja selesai hari itu berniat mengirim _email_ kepada Kuroko mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Hingga sebuah pembicaraan menghentikan langkahnya itu. “Kau lihat tadi?”

“Mereka jatuh kan ya? Tapi siapa yang mendorongnya coba?”

“Aku tak melihatnya, mereka tak sengaja berciuman lho!” mereka asyik saat mengetahui perihal ciuman tak sengaja. Akashi mengerjap bingung. _Berciuman? Di depan kampus_?

“Siapa, siapa?”

“Itu, dari gedung sebelah! Kagami Taiga- _kun_!”

“Wuah! Si besar dan menyeramkan itu?”

“Bukannya dia sedang liburan dari Amerika?”

“Eehh, dilihat-lihat ganteng kok. Aku berniat memberinya coklat.”

“Benarkah?” Akashi mendesah pelan saat mengetahui bahwa Kagami mungkin tak sengaja mendorong orang itu jatuh. _Apa yang membuat lelaki besar sepertinya bisa terjatuh dengan mudah? Yah, Kagami sama saja dengan Aomine_.

“Dia teman Akashi- _kun_ dan Kuroko- _kun_ kan?” beberapa mengangguk.

“Tapi yang diciumnya laki-laki kan?” kaki Akashi berhenti melangkah.

“Iya…”

“Masa sih? Jangan bilang…”

“Iya! Itu Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_!” Akashi mematung.

“Eehh? Kalau Akashi- _kun_ tahu dia bisa marah lho!”

“Setuju! Atau mungkin sedih?”

“Kenapa begitu?”

“Lagipula kenapa bisa ya?”

“Iya, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa jatuh.” Akashi membelalak tak percaya. _Ada sebuah kejadian seperti itu saat dirinya tidak di samping Kuroko_?

“Jangan-jangan sengaja, Kagami- _kun_ kelihatan akrab sama Kuroko- _kun_ sih!”

“Aku setuju. Tapi aku lihat dia lebih nempel sama Akashi- _kun_.”

“Apa itu karena Kuroko- _kun_ takut sama Akashi- _kun_?”

“Masa sih? Akashi- _kun_ baik kok.”

Akashi pulang dengan perasaan bimbang akan kejadian yang didengarnya di kampus. _Apakah itu benar? Namun kelihatannya saksinya banyak_. Walau begitu, Akashi berniat untuk menunggu Kuroko menceritakannya sendiri. Akashi melihat Kuroko sudah meringkuk di sofa. “Kau sudah pulang ternyata.” Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Akashi melangkah penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada surai biru itu, mengingat cerita mahasiswi disana. “Kau sudah makan? Tetsuya?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut melihat wajah Kuroko memerah padam. _Jadi kejadian itu benar?_

“Ah, a-aku tidak makan malam ini.” Kuroko bangkit dan beranjak ke atas berlari ke kamar. Akashi hanya mendesah melihat sikap Kuroko itu.

Surai merah itu beranjak ke kamar dan melihat Kuroko sudah tertidur. Akashi mengusap rambut itu dengan jemarinya. “…jadi itu benar, Tetsuya?”

\----/-----------

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kuroko tak berbicara dengan Akashi maupun Kagami. Coklat yang dibuatnya untuk Akashi pun dilupakannya dan tertinggal seadanya. “Tetsuya, hari ini-“

“Maaf Seijuurou- _kun_ , hari ini aku ada rapat!” Akashi melihat Kuroko tergesa-gesa, lupa akan sarapannya dan berlari seolah menghindarinya.

“Tetsuya!” Kuroko berhenti mendengar Akashi memanggilnya dengan nada yang agak tegas. Kuroko menoleh dan terlihat wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat. “…ah, tidak, maaf.” Kuroko yang kini mengerjap ketika Akashi membatalkan apa yang hendak diucapkannya. “Tidak jadi.” Kuroko pun mengangguk sebelum melangkah pergi. Akashi hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

“…Tetsuya.” Akashi hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Akashi yang beranjak ke kelasnya, melihat Kuroko berpapasan dengan Kagami dan berhenti untuk mengobrol sebentar. Wajah keduanya memerah karena malu dan canggung akibat kejadian kemarin. “Hei, hei, lihat, mereka yang ciuman kemarin,”

“Kyaa~ lucu sekali! Lihat wajah mereka!” Kuroko dan Kagami malu-malu pada satu sama lain ditambah dengan bisik-bisik dari orang lain yang menjadi saksi. Akashi hanya bisa mendesah. Kuroko akan meninggalkannya kali ini. _Lebih baik kulupakan saja_.

Kuroko pergi ke kantin karena mengingat dirinya tak sempat membuat bekal, dan melihat Akashi berdiri di depan mesin kupon menatapnya dengan bingung dan berpikir keras. _Rasanya aku tidak lapar_ , gumam surai merah itu. Kuroko pun beranjak mengambil kupon juga walaupun dirinya masih malu berada disisi Akashi hingga terkejut apa yang dilakukannya. Surai merah itu pun mendesah pelan dan beralih dari mesin itu. _Dia tidak membeli kupon makan_?

“Lho, Akashi, kau tidak makan?” Tanya salah satu temannya yang menunggu.

“Ah, aku nggak lapar.” Ujar Akashi dengan senyuman terpaksa.

“Hahaha, apaan tuh? Mau bagi punyaku?” ujar temannya memperlihatkan makanan yang dibelinya.

“Memangnya kau beli apa?” Akashi melongok.

“Roti _yakisoba_. Aku lupa, kau suka _tofu_ kan?” Akashi tertawa, namun Kuroko melihat itu bukan tawanya yang biasa. Akashi memaksakan dirinya. Dirinya tak makan maupun minum, seolah hanya mendesah saja. _Apa yang terjadi?_

“Sudahlah, aku minta sedikit saja.” Akhirnya Akashi menyerah.

“Kau yakin? Ada apa? Mana Kuroko pacarmu yang biasa membawakanmu bekal enak itu?”

“Kau menyukainya hm?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Tentu saja! _Bento_ -nya enak!” ujarnya dengan bangga.

“Hei, tentu saja buatan Akashi lebih enak lah.”

“Ah iya aku lupa.” Mereka tertawa. “Lalu mana Kuroko?”

“Tadi dia bilang ada rapat, jadi buru-buru hingga tidak sarapan sama sekali.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Ehh? Rapat macam apaan itu? Lagipula dia tidak membuatkan sarapan? Kau sendiri sudah sarapan?” Akashi tertawa.

“Aku Cuma minum kopi, lagipula kelasku juga sama paginya.” Jawab surai merah  itu.

“Makan sedikit juga nggak masalah kan?” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir. _Apa Sei-kun tahu kejadian yang tak disengaja itu dengan Kagami-kun_? _Apakah banyak yang membicarakan perihal kami tanpa kami sadari_? Dan dia tidak memaksa menanyakan kepadanya akan apa yang terjadi. Kuroko pun sadar, dia kembali mengabaikan Akashi.

Akashi beranjak menuju kelasnya. Masih ada sekitar setengah jam lagi, dan dirinya berpikir untuk keluar membeli _tofu_ di restoran kecil sebelah kantin kampus. Dirinya tidak terlalu lapar mengingat meminta sedikit _yakisoba_ _pan_ dari temannya. Namun Akashi memikirkan Kuroko. _Dia belum sarapan, lalu apa dia makan siang tadi? Apakah kecanggungan di antaranya dan Kagami sudah membaik_? _Mereka berdua kan partner_ … Akashi hanya mendesah mengingat Kuroko kembali mengabaikannya. “Se-Seijuurou- _kun_.” Akashi menoleh saat nama kecilnya dipanggil. Dirinya melihat surai biru muda itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan sekantong plastik di tangannya. Wajahnya memerah. “Ma-mau makan siang denganku?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut lalu tersenyum.

“Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas, lagipula aku sudah makan tadi.” Jawab Akashi.

“Hanya _yakisoba pan_ kan?” Akashi terkejut.

“Bagaimana kau…” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir. Tangannya meraih lengan Akashi.

“…sebentar saja..” Akashi ingin sekali bersama Kuroko. Namun bila perasaannya pada Kagami telah tumbuh, mana mungkin Akashi siap berada disisinya.

“Baiklah.”

Mereka datang ke bangku yang biasa mereka kunjungi bila makan siang bersama di taman. Kuroko membeli roti _sandwich_ dengan segelas _vanilla_ kesukaannya. Akashi hanya memperhatikan surai biru langit itu asyik dengan makanan yang dibawanya. _Sepertinya aku akan merindukan saat-saat berdua bersamanya seperti ini bila sudah berpisah_. Akashi tersenyum kecil. _Walau aku tahu kita masih bisa bersama dengan yang lainnya sih_. Kuroko melirik dan melihat mata merah itu memandanginya. “A-aku membelikanmu ini.” Mata merah itu langsung berbinar bahagia.

“Bagaimana kau…” Kuroko tersenyum. Dirinya bangga bisa mendapatkan benda itu untuk Akashi.

“Makanlah.” Ujar Kuroko sembari memberikan segelas _soy_ _milk_. Akashi mengerjap lalu tersenyum.

“Ah, terima kasih. _Itadakimasu_.” Keduanya makan dalam diam. Akashi tidak bisa menanyakan perihal kejadian itu, begitu pula Kuroko. Entah bagaimana mereka berdua kini, berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

\----/-----------

Hari itu Akashi pulang sendirian. Dirinya tak bertemu Kuroko dan dia bilang akan menginap di rumah teman. _Jarang sekali_. Akashi mendesah pelan. _Apa dia menginap di rumah Kagami? Jadi perasaannya sudah sejauh itu_? Akashi tersenyum pahit. _Begitu ya_? Sosok itu kini menunggunya di rumah, dan bukan Kuroko yang seperti biasanya. “Asyiknya melihat kalian berpisah.” Akashi menajamkan tatapannya.

“Ini rencanamu ya.”

“Ah. Apa aku berhasil membuatmu sakit hati?” sosok itu mengatakannya dengan enteng. _Ah. Sangat._

“Kau masih bersikeras ingin aku pindah ke pihakmu?” ujar Akashi.

“Akhirnya kau mengerti?” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Asalkan kau berjanji tidak menyentuh Kuroko.” Sosok itu terdiam lalu tertawa.

“Kau begitu baik ya, padahal dia sudah mengabaikanmu begitu.” Sosok itu terkekeh. “Ah, boleh saja. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku.” Akashi mendesah lagi.

“Berikan aku waktu seminggu.”

“HA?” Akashi menatapnya tajam.

“Bila Kuroko tidak kembali padaku dan meninggalkanku, aku akan jadi pihakmu. Namun bila saja kau berusaha menyentuhnya dalam waktu seminggu itu, walau aku tidak jadi pihakmu, aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu.” Sosok itu terkekeh.

“Setuju.” Sosok itu pun berjalan dan keluar dari apartemennya. Hingga kini, Akashi tidak mengetahui jati diri sosok itu. Siapa atau apa, Akashi tidak pernah tahu. “Kutunggu kau yang jadi raja, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.” Akashi menutup matanya. _Aku sudah jadi raja_.

Kuroko pulang keesokan harinya dengan dada berdegup kencang. Kejadian itu sudah berhasil diluruskan dan Kuroko kembali berkumpul bersama Kagami dan _Seirin_. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya, walau Kuroko sendiri ragu apakah dia jatuh cinta pada Kagami setelah ciuman tak sengaja itu. Kuroko melangkah ke ruang keluarga dan melihat Akashi sedang serius membaca sesuatu. Berkas menumpuk di sampingnya. Kuroko terkejut saat Akashi meregangkan tubuhnya dan Kuroko bisa melihat kacamata menempel di wajahnya. “Kurasa aku bisa mengajak Midorima dan Murasakibara main basket sebentar,” ujarnya meraih ponsel dan mulai mengetik nomor. “Ah, selamat datang, Kuroko.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut. Itu bukan Akashi yang biasanya.

“…Akashi- _kun_?”

“Hm? Acara menginapmu menyenangkan? Ah, Midorima? Hari ini senggang?” _Apa yang terjadi_?

“Senggang apa maksudmu! Kau meneleponku saat kelas _nanodayo_!” Akashi terkekeh.

“Maaf, aku _email_ saja.” Telepon pun ditutup dan Akashi kembali ke nomor lain.

“Ada apa dengan…” Kuroko mengerjap saat mengutarakannya.

“Hm? Murasakibara, kau mau main hari ini?” Gaya bicaranya masih sopan namun agak sombong. Kuroko berusaha tenang dan menghampiri Akashi. Lelaki surai merah itu sedang melihat beberapa informasi dari tim yang diberikan sosok itu.

“Kau melihat tim-tim itu?” gumamnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

“Ah. Menarik. Aku berpikir untuk melawan mereka suatu hari nanti.”

“Bukankah kita akan membicarakannya dengan Kagami- _kun_ dan yang lainnya bersama-sama?” Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang memerah saat mengatakan nama itu.

“Memang.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung. “Tidak masalah aku melihatnya lebih dulu bukan?”

“Eh?” Kuroko terkejut. Jadi benar, Akashi mengetahuinya. Entah kenapa Akashi terlihat tenang dan biasa saja, namun terlihat kekesalan dalam gaya bicaranya. “Akashi- _kun_?”

Kuroko melihat Akashi tersenyum. “Sejak kau berciuman dengannya.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. “Yah, itu cukup membuatku _shock_.” Akashi mendesah pelan. “Banyak yang membicarakan kalian, tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa itu benar-benar kalian.” Akashi menyimpan ponselnya dan kembali ke informasi tim.

“Akashi- _kun_ …?” Akashi memilih sebuah halaman internet. “Kita memang penuh masalah ya, Kuroko.” Surai biru muda itu terkejut hingga Akashi menoleh. “Aku bercanda.”

“Akashi- _kun_ …” air mata mulai menggenangi mata Kuroko.

“Ah, jangan menangis Kuroko.” Kuroko menatap surai merah itu. “Aku tahu kau melakukannya untukku, namun melihatmu bahagia adalah yang terbaik.”

“…eh?” Akashi menutup laptopnya dan menghadap Kuroko kini.

“Kau punya waktu seminggu.” Ujar Akashi dengan tegas.

“Eh?” Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Jangan sesali setiap tindakanmu hingga seminggu itu, _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_.” Akashi berbalik dan kembali pada laptopnya. Dia mengetik beberapa kata setelah melihat halaman di internet itu. Kuroko mengeryit kebingungan akan apa maksud Akashi itu.


	21. Day 21 - Sad Valentine's pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko dapat waktu seminggu untuk memutuskan apa hubungan mereka kali ini, sepasang kekasih ataukah teman? Akashi telah menyetujui untuk menjadi pihak sosok itu bila Kuroko memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya. Nah, apakah keputusan Kuroko dan bagaimana akhir hubungan keduanya? Akankah Kiseki no Sedai melakukan sesuatu akan hal ini? Bagaimana reaksi Kagami?

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mengerti maksud seminggu yang diucapkan Akashi Seijuurou kekasihnya hari itu. _Apa yang terjadi padanya_? “Kuroko- _kun_!” panggil _Yukari_ , teman sesama komitenya. “ _Are_ , kau tidak bersama Akashi- _kun_? Jarang sekali.” Yukari memberikan sebuah berkas. “Bisa kau berikan ini padanya? Beberapa hari ini Akashi- _kun_ tidak muncul di rapat komite, aku jadi khawatir.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Akashi- _kun_ _ga_ …?” Yukari mengangguk mantap.

“Kupikir kau tahu.” Kuroko mengeryit sedih.

“ _Iie_. Maafkan aku.” Gumamnya sembari menundukkan kepala.

“Lho? Kok jadi Kuroko- _kun_ yang minta maaf? Tidak apa-apa kok. Ah, soal kemarin itu gawat sekali ya?” bisik Yukari.

“Eh?” Kuroko terkejut diikuti Yukari sendiri.

“Kau tak sengaja berciuman dengan Kagami- _kun_ kan? Bagaimana reaksi Akashi- _kun_ mengetahuinya? Dia marah?” Kuroko tak menjawab apapun, takut dan khawatir. Kuroko mengambil jalan menghindarinya lagi seperti waktu itu. Padahal itu bukan salah Akashi.

“Yukari!”

“Ah, aku dipanggil. Sudah ya, terima kasih!”

“Ah, Yukari- _san_!” Kuroko tak berhasil menghentikan langkah Yukari. Dia ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut darinya.

\----/-----------

Kuroko berjalan dan melihat surai merah itu di kampus. Dirinya berbicara dengan mahasiswi dengan mudahnya, tidak seperti Akashi yang biasanya. “Aku tidak tahu Akashi- _kun_ mudah untuk di ajak ngobrol seperti ini!”

“Apa maksudmu? Aku siap menjadi teman bicara siapapun.” Ujarnya berkata seperti Kise.

“Kyaa! Oh ya, Kuroko- _kun_ kemarin berciuman dengan Kagami- _kun_ lho! Akashi- _kun_ tidak tahu?” ujar salah satu gadis.

“Benarkah itu?” Tanya Akashi dengan senyuman penuh arti. _Akashi-kun tidak tahu? Apa dia sengaja?_

“Tapi kudengar dia di dorong seseorang.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Didorong? Kau yakin?” Akashi memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

“Akashi- _kun_ liar!” tawa para mahasiswi.

“Masa Akashi- _kun_ tidak percaya pada kekasih sendiri sih!”

“Tapi kurasa Kagami- _kun_ menyukai Kuroko- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku juga berpikiran begitu.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut.

“Kalau begitu kenapa kalian yang pacaran?” Akashi mengeryit heran.

“Aku menyukainya tentu saja kan? Untuk apa pacaran dengan orang yang tidak kau sukai?”

“Ah, Akashi- _kun_ benar juga.” Mereka tertawa.

“Dia akan menjadi pihakku, _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_.” Surai biru muda itu berbalik. Sosok itu terkekeh puas. “Kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau sukai ya? Kasihan Akashi.”

“Bagaimana kau…?”

“Tentu saja itu rencanaku. Akashi juga sudah tahu perihal ini.” Kuroko terkejut. “Aku akan memisahkan kalian dan membawa Akashi untuk jadi pihakku dengan keinginannya sendiri. Asyik bukan? Dia pun akan lepas dari jeratan keegoisanmu!” Kuroko membelalakan mata dimana sosok itu tertawa. “Ekspresimu menarik. Tapi sayang sekali dia memberiku waktu seminggu. Kenapa sih dia menyukaimu sebegitunya, padahal kau lemah begini?” sosok itu mendesah kecewa. Kuroko mengerjap dua kali.

“Apa katamu?”

“Dia tak memberitahumu? Pastinya.” Sosok itu tersenyum. “Takkan mungkin bisa berbicara dengan orang yang disayanginya, yang mulai jatuh cinta pada orang lain.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya lagi. “Apa yang kau berikan padanya untuk cinta sebesar itu, _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_?”

Kuroko pulang tergesa-gesa dan ingin segera bertemu dengan Akashi. Surai merah itu kini sedang di kamar dengan sebuah novel di tangannya. “Kau sudah pulang, Kuroko.” Surai biru muda itu terkejut. Itu Akashi, Akashi yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Seijuurou.

“Apa yang Akashi- _kun_ janjikan dengannya?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Dia memberitahumu?” tanyanya pada surai biru muda itu. “Tidak, kau bertemu dengannya?” Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

“Akashi- _kun_ tidak memberitahuku soal ini? Akashi- _kun_ tidak mempercayaiku?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku percaya padamu.”

“Tapi kenapa?” Akashi mendongak dengan tatapan sedih.

“Aku menunggumu membicarakannya.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. “Kau menyukainya kan? Cinta muncul kapan saja, dan bukan kehendakmu untuk menghentikannya. Itu hal yang muncul tanpa kau duga.” Kuroko melihat Akashi mencengkram kemejanya, bagian dada. _Pasti sakit_. Air mata tanpa sadar jatuh di wajah Kuroko. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Akashi semuanya ilusi belaka? Perasaannya yang sebenarnya ada pada sosok Kagami Taiga? “Sudah saatnya aku menyerah tentangmu ya, Kuroko.”

“…eh?” Akashi melangkah dan menyentuh pipi Kuroko.

“Aku berjanji, untuk menghapus perasaanku padamu bila kau sudah menemukannya kan?” itu tanda perpisahannya yang dulu. “Kau dan aku pun akan meninggalkan tempat ini.” Akashi mendongak dengan senyuman. Surai merah itu menahan rasa sakitnya. “Terima kasih, Kuroko.” Akashi mendesah pelan. “Walau sebentar dan mungkin bukan yang sebenarnya, aku bersyukur pernah merasakannya denganmu.” Kuroko memeluk surai merah itu dan membuat Akashi terkejut. Dirinya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko. _Inikah terakhir kalinya dia memeluk Kuroko? Inikah terakhir kalinya dia bisa sedekat ini dengan surai biru muda yang memberinya beragam perasaan yang bisa dirasakannya hingga hari ini_? Akashi membuka mulutnya, berniat mengucapkan perpisahan yang paling tak ingin dikatakannya, namun suaranya tak keluar. Dia tak bisa mengatakannya. _Kenapa?_

Akashi tak boleh menangis dan dia tahu itu. Walau berat sekali rasanya melepas lelaki surai biru muda yang menangis sambil memeluknya ini. Akashi kalah akan rasa sakit itu, dan air mata ikut mengalir di wajahnya. Akashi tersenyum dan memeluk balik Kuroko. “Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Terima kasih.” Keduanya berpelukan dalam diam dan tangisan yang teredam.

\----/-----------

Teman-teman mereka di kampus kebingungan akan keduanya yang tidak pernah bersama lagi dan tidak lagi menjadi pasangan yang tak terpisahkan. Beberapa dari mereka mulai khawatir. “Hei, Akashi- _kun_ tidak lagi bersama Kuroko- _kun_?”

“Kudengar akibat kejadian dengan Kagami- _kun_ , Kuroko- _kun_ jatuh cinta padanya.”

“Masa sih? Kasihan Akashi- _kun_!”

“Beberapa hari ini mereka menghindari satu sama lain lho.”

Tentu saja _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ dan Kagami sendiri tidak tinggal diam setelah mengetahui hal ini. “Kagami- _cchi_ , apa sih yang kau lakukan?” Kise mengeryit tak percaya.

“I-itu tidak disengaja.” Ujar Kagami membela diri walau wajahnya memerah.

“Kemarin Midorima, sekarang Kagami, kenapa sih kalian tidak bisa membiarkan Akashi dan Tetsu bahagia?” gerutu Aomine kesal. Kedua yang dimaksud tidak bisa memberikan komentar akan hal itu. Selain keduanya, yang lainnya tidak pernah membuat masalah akan hubungan mereka.

“Terakhir kali aku bertemu Aka- _chin_ ,” semuanya menoleh pada Murasakibara yang memakan cemilannya. “Bukanlah Aka- _chin_ yang dulu.”

\----/-----------

“Tumben sekali Aka- _chin_ tidak mengajak Kuro- _chin_ bermain.” Gumam si ungu besar itu pada surai merah di depannya. Keduanya bermain basket berkat ajakan Akashi sendiri.

“Benarkah? _Tetsuya_ sudah menyukai orang lain.” Murasakibara mengerjap bingung.

“Kenapa?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Sejak awal, memang bukan aku orangnya, Murasakibara.” Akashi tersenyum lemah. “Kau sendiri tahu hal itu bukan? Sebesar apapun aku menyukainya.”

\----/-----------

Semuanya mengeryit khawatir mendengar ucapan Akashi yang diceritakan lagi oleh Murasakibara itu. “Aka- _chin_ dan Kuro- _chin_ memang tidak sedekat itu sejak _Teikou_. Kuro- _chin_ lebih dekat dengan Mine- _chin_ dan Kise- _chin_. Setelah masuk _Seirin_ , dia bertemu Kagami kan?” mereka mengangguk setuju. “Aka- _chin_ hanya berhasil membantu Kuro- _chin_ menemukan kemampuannya dalam basket. Tidak lebih. Keduanya berubah semenjak pertandingan itu. Maka itu, tidak aneh hubungan mereka serentan ini.” _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ hanya bisa mendesah pelan, melihat hubungan keduanya yang menyulitkan ini.

\----/-----------

Enam hari berlalu sebelum seminggu perjanjian Akashi dengan sosok itu. Kuroko tidak tahu, harus seperti apa dirinya kini terhadap Akashi. Namun Kuroko tak ingin, menyesali apa yang dipilihnya nanti bila esok hari datang. Akashi akan pergi, menjadi pihak sosok itu. Setidaknya Kuroko tak ingin itu terjadi. Kuroko berjalan dengan kebimbangan memenuhi hatinya, sekaligus perasaan bersalah pada Akashi. Lagi-lagi, Kuroko harus membuat Akashi menderita karena perasaannya pada dirinya. Sesuatu terasa terlepas dari lehernya, kalung liontin hitam pemberian Akashi terjatuh. Kuroko terkejut dan berlari berusaha meraihnya tanpa peduli pandangan sekitar.

Setidaknya, Kuroko tak ingin kehilangan pemberian dari Akashi, bila keduanya benar-benar berpisah. Air mata Kuroko sudah mengalir saat dirinya berlari mengejar benda itu. Cahaya menyilaukannya saat langkahnya menuju kalung itu semakin dekat. “Kyaa!!” beberapa orang berteriak. Sebuah tangan berhasil menarik Kuroko dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

“Apa yang kau lakukan!?” mata Kuroko memandang kosong ke kalung liontin yang hancur terinjak ban mobil di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi Kuroko harus kehilangan sesuatu yang dianggapnya berharga. _Jadi selama ini perasaannya pada Akashi tidak penting? Dan yang penting adalah perasaannya kini pada Kagami_? _Apapun yang terjadi dengan Akashi tidak ada artinya sama sekali_? Kuroko menunduk dan tahu air matanya sudah jatuh sedari tadi. “Kuroko?” surai biru muda itu menutup wajahnya yang dibasahi oleh air matanya sendiri. _Dia sudah tak peduli lagi_.

“…setidaknya biarkan itu jadi peninggalannya untukku…”

Kuroko sampai di rumah. Dirinya meringkuk di atas sofa dengan mata memerah. Akashi-lah yang menyelamatkan dirinya. Surai merah itu mendesah pelan bingung akan apa yang dilakukan Kuroko tadi, hingga hampir tertabrak seperti saat ditolong Aomine. Pandangan surai biru itu kosong. Akashi menghampiri hingga matanya menangkap sebuah garis merah di leher anak itu. “Kau terluka, Kuroko.” Akashi menyentuhnya lembut. Kuroko menoleh dengan pandangan kosong. “Ada apa?”

Kuroko membuka mulutnya perlahan. “…Tidak ada apa-apa.” Sudah pasti Kuroko bohong. Dia sudah kehilangan benda penting dari Akashi. Setelah besok, semuanya hanya mimpi, dan orang yang bertanya padanya kini pun hanya ilusi belaka. Dia akan merindukan Akashi. Surai merah itu mendesah pelan. “Kalungku jatuh.” gumam Kuroko pelan saat Akashi berbalik. Pandangan anak itu masih kosong. Kuroko pun bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu depan. Dirinya berpikir untuk menghibur diri dengan segelas cup _vanilla_ _milkshake_ kesukaannya dari _Majiba_.

“Mau kemana dengan keadaan begitu?” Akashi menghentikan langkah Kuroko dengan menarik lengannya.

“ _Vanilla_ …” gumamnya pelan tanpa menoleh. Akashi mendesah pelan melihat sikap Kuroko itu. _Apa menyadari perasaannya pada Kagami membuatnya seperti ini? Atau sesuatu yang hendak dilakukannya tadi membuatnya shock berat? Kalungnya jatuh_? Akashi pun menyadari arti luka gores di leher Kuroko.

“Kau hendak mengambil kalung liontinmu yang jatuh?” Kuroko akhirnya menoleh, matanya kini kembali dengan cahaya harapan. _Ternyata benar_. Akashi pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil kalung itu. “Apa yang kau lihat bukan kalungmu. Milikmu jatuh tepat di depanku.” Kuroko meraih kalung itu saat Akashi mengangkatnya. Air mata dan senyuman muncul bersamaan sekaligus rona merah dipipinya.

“Syukurlah.” Gumamnya sembari memeluk kalung itu. Akashi hanya mengerjap heran, dimana rona merah ikut menghiasi pipinya akibat senyuman lega itu. _Aku tidak tahu bahwa kalung milikku sepenting itu bagimu_.

“Lehermu terluka, biar kuobati.”

“Eh?” Akashi meraih kotak p3k.

“Kau tak sadar?” Akashi membalikkan tubuh Kuroko. “Wajar kau tak melihatnya. Duduklah.” Kuroko menurut dan kembali duduk di sofa. Wajahnya memerah saat sentuhan lembut tangan Akashi terasa di lehernya. “Selesai. Mau kupakaikan kalungnya?” Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi keheranan melihat ekspresi Kuroko, wajahnya memerah kini. “Kau demam?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan saat Akashi memasangkan kalungnya. _Apa dia teringat sentuhan Kagami padanya?_

“Terima kasih.” Akashi tersenyum melihat ekspresi lega di wajahnya. “ _Ano_ …”

“Hm?” Akashi memasukkan kembali kotak p3k apartemen mereka.

“Akashi- _kun_ benar-benar…” Akashi tahu maksud dari ucapan Kuroko itu. Dirinya mendesah pelan.

“Ah.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya lalu berbalik. “Sejak awal, memang bukan aku orangnya.” Gerakan Kuroko terhenti. Akashi tersenyum lemah. “Kau sendiri tahu hal itu bukan? Sebesar apapun aku menyukaimu.” Kuroko perlahan menoleh dan melihat Akashi memberinya senyuman. Senyuman yang tak pernah Kuroko ingin lihat terpasang di wajahnya. “Aku takkan bisa mengalahkan orang yang berhasil mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan.” Kuroko membelalak lebar. Akashi pun menundukkan wajahnya.

“…Akashi- _kun_.”

 _Mana mungkin aku bisa bukan? Karena kini aku sudah yakin, aku telah kehilangan apa yang kumiliki dan kuharap bisa terus kumiliki_. Akashi menahan rasa sakit dan air mata itu dengan berusaha tersenyum. “Tunggu Akashi!” Kuroko dan Akashi mendongak bersamaan mendengar teriakan teman yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Suara itu datang dari layar laptop yang sedang Akashi gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Akashi dan Kuroko menatapnya terkejut bersamaan. Orang itu sendiri adalah cahaya Kuroko sekaligus orang yang menjadi penyebab keduanya hampir berpisah.

“Aku minta maaf, sungguh! Itu kejadian tidak disengaja dan aku juga Kuroko sudah menyelesaikannya.” Kagami di layar itu melirik pada Kuroko. “Kau juga jelaskan! Bukankah kau yang paling jago soal ini?!” Kuroko mengerjap sebelum menoleh pada Akashi yang tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi.

“…Tapi aku tidak mau memaksakan Akashi- _kun_ …”

“Justru dia ingin kau bersikap egois!” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. Senyum kecil pun akhirnya terlukis di wajah sang bayangan.

“Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu, Kagami- _kun_.”

“Ap-?! Aku serius!” Kuroko pun tertawa dan Akashi tersenyum kecil.

“Khas Kagami.” Kuroko mendongak dan melihat Akashi tersenyum pada Kagami di layar laptop miliknya. “Terima kasih.” Kagami mengerjap terkejut.

“P-pokoknya selesaikan! Yang terbaik ya!” Kagami pun hilang dan suasana ruangan dimana Akashi dan Kuroko berada kembali sepi.

“Kuroko.”

“ _Hai_?” Kuroko terkejut mendengar Akashi tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan memberinya ekspresi yang lembut.

“…Sekalipun bukan aku,” Akashi tersenyum. “Aku tetap berharap menjadi orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.” Kuroko melebarkan matanya. “Maaf.” Air mata mengalir setelah mendengar kata-kata itu di wajah Kuroko. “Aku harap kita tetap berteman walaupun tidak bersama-sama seperti ini lagi.”

 _Asalkan kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak berharap aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Karena apa? Dengan begitu aku takkan bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu yang begitu besar ini_. Akashi tersenyum. _Karena aku sudah dapat kepastian, bahwa kau memang tidak memilihku untuk menjadi orang yang bisa melakukannya untukmu_. Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibirnya. Air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya. “…aku tak ingin Akashi- _kun_ pergi…” gumam Kuroko pelan. Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Aku tak ingin Seijuurou- _kun_ pergi dari sisiku!” Akashi membelalakan matanya.

            “Bukankah kau menyukai Kagami, Kuroko?” Surai biru muda itu mengangguk.

“Memang ciuman dengan orang lain seperti itu mengejutkanku. Memalukan sekali sehingga aku tak bisa menatap Kagami- _kun_.” Kuroko tersenyum. “Namun ini juga pernah terjadi.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut, dan mengingat kejadian saat di Kyoto. Kuroko tak bisa menatapnya karena terlalu malu. “Ini tidak sengaja, dan pernah terjadi pula pada Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya. “Aku tidak suka yang pemaksa seperti itu!” Akashi hanya tertawa. Senyuman Kuroko mengejutkan Akashi. “dan lagi, aku sudah terbiasa menerima ciuman dari Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu menarik Kuroko dan menciumnya. “Mm?!” Kuroko terkejut saat Akashi menciumnya tiba-tiba. Rasanya begitu hangat sekaligus dirindukan olehnya. _Kapan terakhir kali mereka berciuman seperti ini_? Hanya saja posisi mereka bisa membuat keduanya terjatuh. “Akashi-“

“Padahal aku sudah yakin kalian berdua akan berpisah.” Ujar sosok itu yang mendesah kecewa. Akashi melepas ciumannya dan menoleh pada sosok itu. “Apa kau tidak lihat tempat dulu melakukannya, Akashi?” Akashi memicingkan matanya.

“Ini rumahku dan kau yang salah tempat.” Wajah Kuroko memerah saat Akashi melepas ciumannya. Akashi tidak pernah membuatnya bosan dengan ciuman khasnya. Kuroko teringat ciuman tak sengaja dengan Kagami, dan itu hanya bersentuhan bibir. Tidak seperti saat dirinya bersama Akashi. Ciuman surai merah itu memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang tak didapatnya dari orang lain.

“Kau tidak merasa jijik ciuman dengan orang yang sudah dicium orang lain?”

“Kenapa harus?” sosok itu dan Kuroko terkejut. “Selama itu orang yang kusukai aku tak peduli. Lagipula ciumanku dengan Tetsuya lebih banyak daripada ciumannya dengan orang lain.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut. Benar, ciumannya dengan Kagami hanya selintas. Tidak seperti dengan Akashi. Wajah Kuroko memerah setiap kali mengingat ciuman dari Akashi untuknya. Kuroko menyukai kehangatan dan kelembutan Akashi untuknya itu.

“Kau memang menarik, Akashi.” Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Aku berterima kasih untuk itu.” Akashi merasa Kuroko memeluknya. “Yang menarik untukku adalah Kuroko, bukan kau.” Sosok itu mendecakkan lidah kesal.

“Kau masih ingat perjajian kita?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Tentu saja. Tapi apa kau lihat Kuroko akan meninggalkanku?” sosok itu menoleh dan melihat Kuroko kini memeluk Akashi erat. Tak memperdulikan dirinya ada disana. Hanya Akashi yang dilihatnya, dibutuhkannya.

“Aku yakin kau akan tertarik padaku. Secepatnya.” Sosok itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan mereka dengan kegagalannya mengajak Akashi menjadi pihaknya. Kuroko melepas pelukannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa.

“Maaf aku seenaknya, Kuroko.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya memerah dan jatungnya berdebar cepat.

“Akashi- _kun_ bisa membuat jantungku copot.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Benarkah?” Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Akashi bisa melihat wajah surai biru muda itu memerah hingga ke telinganya. _Apa karena ciumannya tadi_? “Kau tidak merasa seperti itu dengan Kagami?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Aku memang terkejut dan malu akan apa yang terjadi, di depan umum pula. Namun bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta pada Kagami- _kun_.” Akashi melihat ketenangan di wajahnya. “Aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang dimiliki Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu mengerjap. “dan aku sangat menyukainya.” Akashi pun duduk di sampingnya.

“Apa itu?” Kuroko melirik Akashi malu-malu.

“Aku malu.” Akashi mengerjap bingung.

“Begitu?” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya lalu berbalik memeluk Akashi. “Kuroko?”

“Maaf, Akashi- _kun_. Aku menyukaimu.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Aku ingin bercerita banyak hal padamu, namun karena kejadian itu, aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku takut kau marah padaku, padahal aku tahu sebaiknya aku mengatakannya padamu.” Kuroko mengeryit. “Aku kembali mengabaikanmu hanya karena itu. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak lari lagi.” Akashi mengusap rambut surai biru muda itu. “Aku ingin kita kembali seperti sebelumnya.” Gumamnya pelan sembari mencengkram pakaian Akashi. “Aku tidak pernah merasakan banyak hal seperti ini dengan orang lain. Hanya dengan Akashi- _kun_.” Akashi membelalakan matanya terkejut. Kuroko pun mendongak. “aku tak bisa memberitahumu apa itu.” Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Akashi mengerjap terkejut lalu tersenyum.

“Baiklah, Tetsuya.”

“Lalu _vanilla_?” Tanya Kuroko dengan ekspresi memohon.

“Kau masih ingin itu? Bagaimana kalau pesan saja?” Tanya Akashi dengan alis terangkat. 

“Lebih asyik langsung kesana.” Akashi tersenyum. Surai merah itu berdiri dan meraih jaketnya. “Seijuurou- _kun_.”

“Hm?” Akashi menoleh.

“Kau tidak akan berpihak padanya kan…?” Akashi mengancingkan jaketnya.

“Tentu saja. Kau kembali padaku dan itu selesai.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali, lalu tersenyum. Dirinya bangkit dan menghampiri Akashi dengan bahagia.

“Pakaikan aku _sweater_ _vanilla_!” ujarnya bahagia.

“Dimana kau menyimpannya?” Kuroko menunjuk. Akashi meraihnya dan memakaikannya pada surai biru muda itu. “Benar-benar khas Tetsuya.” Yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum.

Keduanya pun beranjak ke _Majiba_ bersama. Kedua tangan saling bergandengan dan jemari saling bertautan satu sama lain. Hari itu hangat dan cukup ramai. Kuroko melihat Akashi yang menatap langit dengan senyumannya yang biasa dirinya kenal.

A _da satu hal yang membuatku mencintaimu dan tak ingin berpisah darimu_. Akashi menoleh. _Yaitu_ _kehangatan yang kau berikan padaku, adalah sesuatu yang tidak kau berikan pada orang lain seperti kau memberikannya untukku. Tak peduli seperti apa masa lalu kita karena itu saling berhubungan dan menjadikan kita seperti saat ini._

\----/-----------

“Seijuurou- _kun_ , kita juga harus membeli kalung yang baru untukmu.” Akashi menoleh.

“Kau mau membelikannya untukku?” tanyanya.

“ _Hai_. Kau memberiku ini dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Baiklah. Aku menantikannya.” Sebelum ke _Majiba_ , mereka memilih di toko dimana keduanya membeli kalung hitam itu.  Akashi melihat beragam ekspresi yang ditunjukannya saat sibuk memilih. “Seijuurou- _kun_ suka yang mana?”

“Pilihan Tetsuya yang terbaik.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“Bantu aku pilih dong. Karena bagus semua aku bingung.” Akashi terkekeh.

“Aku suka yang ini.” Akashi menunjuk salah satu yang dipegang Kuroko. Matanya ikut berbinar bahagia.

“Baiklah ayo ke kasir!” Kuroko pun menarik lelaki surai merah itu.

“Tetsuya!”


	22. Day 22 - Little Akakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko menemukan sebuah minuman dalam tabung yang terlihat menarik sekaligus mencurigakan. Demi menghapus rasa penasarannya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mencobanya sedikit. Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa reaksi Akashi?

Suatu hari, _Kuroko Tetsuya_ menemukan sebuah minuman yang terlihat mencurigakan sekaligus membuatnya penasaran di sebuah lab di kampusnya, universitas Tokyo. Minuman itu berwarna ungu kehijauan yang terlihat menjijikan namun terlihat menggugah setelah disinari cahaya matahari seolah itu hanya sebuah _jelly_. Dirinya kini beranjak menemui _Akashi Seijuurou_ di perpustakaan untuk pulang bersama. Kuroko yang tidak melihat siapapun disana, mengambil dan meminum minuman di dalam tabung itu tanpa izin karena rasa penasarannya yang besar. Kuroko meneguknya sekali dan merasakan keanehan dari minuman itu, tubuhnya mulai memanas dan sekujur tubuhnya sakit seolah tulang-tulangnya patah. “Akh!” kepalanya yang pusing dan pandangan mengabur membuatnya terjatuh dan pingsan selama setengah jam lamanya.

Sementara itu, Kuroko yang tidak datang ke perpustakaan pada jam yang dijanjikan membuat Akashi mencari-carinya hingga hari beranjak sore. Dirinya tidak berhasil menemukan Kuroko dimanapun dan belum mengecek ke ruangan yang mungkin masih terbuka dan belum dikunci walau tidak ada yang memakainya.

Kuroko terbangun, mengerjap dan mengusap matanya bingung. Dirinya tertidur setelah meminum minuman aneh itu. Matanya membelalak setelah melihat betapa besarnya pakaian yang dipakainya dan tangannya mengecil kini. Kuroko berlari mencari sebuah kaca dan melihat tubuhnya mengecil menjadi seorang anak kecil! “A-apa yang terjadi…?!” ujarnya tidak percaya melihat sosoknya yang kecil seperti anak sekolah dasar ini. Kuroko yang panik berlarian seolah-olah melakukannya bisa mengembalikan tubuhnya, namun gagal karena pemikiran dia tidak mungkin keluar dalam keadaan seperti ini dan ditemui orang lain, terutama Akashi sendiri. Namun, lebih baik memberitahu Akashi perihal keadaannya daripada tidak sama sekali. Dirinya memutuskan untuk bersandar di sebuah lemari meringkuk sembari memeluk kedua lututnya, dan tanpa sadar menangis tersedu-sedu karena kebodohannya kini. “Sei- _kun_ …” gumamnya pelan.

Akashi berlari bersimbah keringat, mencari Kuroko yang tidak ditemukannya sama sekali hampir diseluruh penjuru kampus. Dirinya sudah mencari Kuroko hingga sejam lebih, namun gagal. Akashi menyadari sebuah pintu lab terbuka sedikit di depan matanya. Dirinya memutuskan untuk mengecek tempat itu sebelum pulang bila tidak berhasil menemukan Kuroko. Akashi melangkah masuk dengan perlahan. “Permisi…” namun tidak ada yang memberinya jawaban, dan surai merah itu hanya mendengar sesuatu yang seolah terisak-isak jauh di dalam. Akashi yang penasaran melongok dan kini melihat seorang anak kecil berambut biru langit seperti Kuroko duduk meringkuk dan menangis sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” Akashi menghampirinya dengan khawatir, anak itu menangis sampai tidak mendengar kehadirannya. Akashi mengeryit bingung melihat pakaian yang kebesaran yang dipakai anak itu, sama dengan yang dipakai Kuroko saat mereka berangkat kuliah bersama tadi pagi. “Tetsuya…?” tanyanya  dengan ragu, memanggil anak kecil yang menangis itu.

Surai biru muda itu akhirnya mendengar suara Akashi dan mendongak perlahan. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. “Sei- _kun_!!” Kuroko bangkit dan berlari tanpa sungkan memeluk Akashi.

“Tetsuya? Apa yang terjadi padamu?” Kuroko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis. Surai merah itu hanya bisa menenangkan Kuroko dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya memberi waktu untuk Kuroko.

“Maaf aku membuatmu mencariku selama itu, Sei- _kun_.” Kini Kuroko berhenti menangis di pangkuan Akashi, yang menggendongnya. Akashi menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman di wajahnya, sambil mengusap air mata yang kembali mengalir di wajah Kuroko.

“Tidak apa-apa, syukurlah tidak ada yang melukaimu, Tetsuya.” Kuroko mengangguk ikut merasa lega. “Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?” Kuroko menunjuk sebuah tabung berisi minuman berwarna ungu kehijauan yang mencurigakan tergeletak di atas salah satu meja lab. Sangat mencurigakan. “Kau meminum itu tanpa seizin yang punya?” Kuroko mengangguk dan memberengut.

“Habis aku penasaran…” gumamnya pelan, namun Akashi bisa melihat perasaan bersalah di wajahnya. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Tetap saja kan…” Kuroko mencengkram kemeja Akashi.

“Maaf, maafkan aku, Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi ingin sekali memarahi Kuroko dan memberinya pelajaran atas apa yang dilakukannya seenaknya ini. Namun, keadaan ini tidak diketahui dan tak dimengerti Akashi sendiri, jadi ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu saat ini. Surai merah itu pun mengusap kepala Kuroko. Dirinya menghampiri tabung minuman itu. “Jangan Sei- _kun_!”

“Aku takkan meminumnya.” Akashi menenangkan Kuroko dengan senyumannya. Surai merah itu memperhatikan minuman dalam gelas tabung itu, ada aroma yang tidak asing namun sulit diketahui apa itu. Akashi tidak mengenalnya dan seolah baru pertama kali menciumnya. _Apakah ini racun?_

“Ah, sudah ada yang meminumnya ternyata.” Akashi berbalik dan melihat seorang pria tua berkacamata dengan jenggot dan tubuh kurus kering dengan jas lab putih membuka pintu lab kini. “Hasilnya diluar dugaan kah?” orang itu menghampiri dan melihat Kuroko sembari sekali menyentuh dagu dan menggerakan wajahnya.

“Apa ini milik anda, Profesor _Wataru_?” Akashi kelihatannya mengenal lelaki ini, pikir Kuroko yang kini mendongak melihat kekasih berambut merahnya itu.

“Hm? Kau… Akashi Seijuurou?” surai merah itu mengangguk mantap. “Berarti anak ini…” Akashi mengangguk sekali lagi. Lelaki itu tertawa sebelum mencolek hidung kecil Kuroko. “Sebaiknya kau tidak bertindak seenaknya melakukan sesuatu yang bukan dalam wilayahmu, Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut sebelum memberingsut ke pelukan Akashi.

“Maafkan aku, Wataru- _sensei_.” Lelaki itu memberikan senyuman lembut pada Kuroko sebelum mengusap rambut biru langitnya.

“Asal kau memahaminya, itu tidak masalah.” Kuroko berhasil memberinya senyuman kelegaan.

“Lalu bagaimana Tetsuya bisa kembali lagi, _sensei_?” Tanya Akashi dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“Ah, kurasa besok pun sudah kembali.” Ujarnya sembari meraih tabung itu. “Kuharap bisa kembali dalam waktu sejam, namun ternyata sehari menjadi maksimal baginya.” Ujarnya sambil terkekeh. “Ini tidak permanen dan hanya bersifat sementara. Namun ini bisa dianggap racun, karena mengubah struktur tubuh manusia, terutama tulang belulangnya.” Keduanya terkejut saat sang professor menggoyangkan tabung itu dan membuat isinya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan.

“Bagaimana bila tidak kembali? Apa ini benar-benar sementara?” lelaki itu memasukkan tabung itu ke dalam lemari berpintu kaca yang diberi label ‘berbahaya’ dan ‘tidak boleh disentuh’.

“Ini hanya mempengaruhi dalam waktu 24 jam seharusnya, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku yakin rasa sakit saat mengecil akan dirasakan kembali saat kau kembali ke tubuhmu semula.” Lelaki itu memberi mereka tatapan tajam. “Katakan bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah kau kembali ke tubuh semulamu.” Akashi mengeryit khawatir sebelum mengangguk setuju.  

Keduanya pun berpamitan pulang. Kuroko merasakan pelukan Akashi padanya mengerat. “Maaf, Sei- _kun_.” Gumamnya pelan, saat melihat ekspresi Akashi kini mengeras. Dia membuat lelaki surai merah itu marah. Kuroko pun bergerak dari pelukannya dan mengecup bibirnya.

“…Tetsuya?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut saat Kuroko menciumnya.

“Maaf, Sei- _kun_ ,” Akashi bisa melihat air mata menggenang di mata Kuroko. “Aku takkan ceroboh lagi.” Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi. Kuroko tak ingin melihat Akashi marah dan sedih karena apa yang diperbuatnya. Akashi mendesah pelan sebelum mengecup rambut dan kening surai biru muda itu.  

“Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi saat kau kembali ke tubuhmu semula, Tetsuya.” Kuroko merasakan kehangatan sekaligus kekhawatiran di kata-kata Akashi. “Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu, dan bila sesuatu terjadi, kau juga bisa kehilangan basket.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut. “Aku tak ingin itu terjadi.” Kuroko tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya, sedih sekaligus senang mendengar ucapan lembut kekasih merahnya itu. Kuroko pun menyentuh pipi Akashi yang begitu besar di tangannya yang kecil, seolah dirinya mencoba menyatukan nafas dan kehangatan mereka berdua. Kuroko merasakan perlindungan dari kedua tangan Akashi yang menggendong dirinya kini.  

“Terima kasih, Sei- _kun_.” Kuroko merasa sangat bahagia sehingga siap untuk mati kapanpun itu. Bunyi ponsel Akashi membuat kehangatan keduanya terganggu.

“ _Hai_?”

“Bukannya ‘ _hai’_ , Akashi! Kau mau membuat kami menunggu seberapa lama di _Majiba nanodayo_?!” Akashi dan Kuroko membelalakan mata terkejut saat Midorima berteriak di telepon. Keduanya saling pandang dan mengerjap. _Mereka lupa bahwa ada acara berkumpul di Majiba hari ini!_

“A-ah, maaf aku lupa. Aku segera kesana.” Akashi mendengar desahan pelan di seberang.

“ _Mattaku_ _nanodayo_.” Midorima menutup teleponnya dan membuat Akashi dan Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Bagaimana ini, Sei- _kun_?” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus menghadapi mereka apa adanya.”

Akashi dan Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan datang ke _Majiba_ dengan janji acara yang sudah lama direncanakan Momoi. Mereka semua terkejut melihat Akashi membawa seorang anak kecil berambut biru langit dengan mata yang sama dengan milik Kuroko Tetsuya. “Akashi,  Siapa anak yang kau bawa itu _nodayo_?” heran Midorima.

“Mirip dengan Tetsu- _kun_!” ujar Momoi dengan bahagia. Akashi dan Kuroko saling pandang, sebelum mengangguk setuju.

“Ini Kuroko Tetsuya.” Ujar Akashi dengan nada datar namun tegas.

“EEEHHH??!!!” Akashi duduk dimana Kuroko kini menikmati segelas _vanilla_ _milkshake_ -nya dengan bahagia.

“Bohong- _ssu_!” ujar Kise tak percaya, mengerjap beberapa kali.

“Tapi, dia sama-sama suka _vanilla_ kayak Tetsu…” gumam Aomine melihat betapa bahagianya Kuroko menyeruput segelas _vanilla_ _milkshake_. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Sudah kubilang ini Tetsuya.” Ujar Akashi seolah malas mengulanginya lagi.

“Bagaimana bisa _nanodayo_?” ujar Midorima dengan nada ragu sekaligus tertarik. Momoi menghampiri dan memasang wajah gemas.

“Boleh aku gendong Tetsu- _kun_?” Kuroko mendongak menatap Momoi, lalu menoleh pada Akashi.

“Aku hanya mengizinkan Momoi, Midorima dan Murasakibara.” Ujar surai merah itu tegas.

“Haa?! Masa aku nggak boleh?!” ujar Aomine menolak ucapan Akashi itu. Midorima hanya membetulkan kacamatanya dengan ekspresi lega.

“Kenapa aku juga tidak boleh- _ssu_?!” Kise memberikan ekspresi penuh harap. Akashi memberi mereka ekspresi datar.

“Karena aku yakin kalian akan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak disukai Tetsuya.” Kuroko sendiri mengangguk setuju saat Akashi mengucapkannya.

“Kuroko- _cchi_!!” ; “Tetsu!!” Akashi mengangkat Kuroko dan memberikannya pada Momoi. Rona merah menghiasi pipi Momoi sebelum memeluk Kuroko kecil dengan erat. Wajah Kuroko terbenam dalam dada besar Momoi.

“Tetsu- _kun_!! Lucu sekali!!” Akashi hanya mendesah pelan.

“…M-Momoi- _san_ …sesak…” mereka berhasil mendengar kata-kata yang biasa diucapkan Kuroko saat Momoi memeluknya.

“Beneran dia ternyata…” Akashi mendesah pelan. Murasakibara dan Midorima menghampiri.

“Bagaimana dia bisa jadi sekecil ini, Aka- _chin_?” Tanya Murasakibara sambil mengusap kepala biru muda Kuroko.

“Tetsuya meminum ramuan buatan Profesor _Wataru_ di sebuah lab.” Ujar Akashi.

“Ramuan macam apa, Akashi?” Midorima bertanya dengan ekspresi penuh ketertarikan. Akashi mengeryit sembari memegang segelas _soy_ _milk_.

“Entahlah, aku tidak mengetahui seperti apa, aromanya tidak kukenal.” Ujar Akashi menyeruput minumannya. “Aku yakin itu campuran beberapa cairan sehingga dianggap racun.” Tambahnya.

“RACUN?!” semuanya terkejut.

“Hoi, itu bahaya kan?” Kagami muncul dengan ekspresi khawatir. Akashi mengangguk.

“Aku tahu. Maka itu aku akan menjaga Tetsuya, sampai dirinya kembali.” Mereka bisa melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi kecil Kuroko.

“Kapan batas maksimalnya?” tambah Midorima.

“ _Sensei_ bilang 24 jam, mungkin besok.” Ujar Akashi menjawab dengan tenang.

“Tetsu- _kun_ …” Kuroko hanya menikmati minumannya sebelum kembali berusaha meraih Akashi. Momoi menyerahkan kembali Kuroko pada Akashi. Surai biru muda itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Akashi dan kembali meminum _vanilla_ _milkshake_ -nya.

“Tempat yang nyaman hanya di pelukan Akashi- _kun_ ya, Tetsu- _kun_.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali sebelum mengangguk dengan ekspresi _poker_ _face_ -nya yang seperti biasa. Akashi memosisikan Kuroko agar merasa lebih nyaman lagi sebelum kembali menikmati minuman miliknya.

“Kau mau pesan sesuatu, Tetsuya?” Kuroko mendongak sebelum menggeleng pelan. “Kubuatkan _sandwich_ untuk malam ini kalau begitu.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Kabari bila Tetsu kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Akashi.”

“Ah, tentu.”

Mereka pun bubar dan keduanya kembali ke rumah. Kuroko telah jatuh tertidur di pangkuannya. Akashi membawanya ke kamar dan membiarkannya tertidur. Akashi pun menyiapkan pakaiannya untuk ganti saat tubuh Kuroko kembali seperti semula. Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko sebelum pergi untuk mandi. “Semoga kau kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya.”

Akashi terbangun dengan suara erangan di sampingnya. Kuroko mengeryit kesakitan dengan keringat mengalir di wajahnya. “Tetsuya!” Kuroko sudah meraih tangan Akashi dan mencengkramnya erat.

“Se-Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi hanya bisa membelalak terkejut saat Kuroko kesakitan. _Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Kenapa harus Kuroko yang mengalaminya_? Akashi menggenggam erat tangan Kuroko yang kecil itu.

“Tetsuya…”

“Sei- _kun_!!” Akashi menutup matanya dan kini terkejut melihat asap mengelilingi tubuh Kuroko. Tangan yang kecil itu kini membesar tidak jauh beda dengan ukuran tangan miliknya. Lengan yang tadinya begitu kecil dan menggemaskan kembali membesar dengan otot-otot hasil latihan basket selama bertahun-tahun, dan wajahnya yang mungil tadi kini kembali ke wajah yang agak keras dan berbentuk yang sama seperti sebelum dirinya mengecil. Akashi langsung memeriksa tubuhnya dan melihat keadaannya kembali seperti semula, tanpa adanya luka maupun sesuatu yang berbeda. Akashi menoleh dan melihat Kuroko tertidur lagi, walau dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat. Akashi tidak mengecek bagian miliknya dan membiarkan agar Kuroko sendiri yang melihatnya.

Akashi mendesah lega dan mengabari professor yang membuat ramuan itu. “Begitu? Syukurlah. Aku tak sebaiknya meninggalkan ramuan yang baru saja kubuat seperti itu seenaknya.” Ujarnya dengan kekehan tanpa rasa bersalah.

“Seolah anda mendapatkan hasil dari kelinci percobaan, _sensei_.” Desah Akashi pelan.

“Aku hanya tidak menyangka ada yang tertarik dengan minuman aneh dalam tabung di labku.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Tetsuya memang selalu melakukan sesuatu yang melebihi ekspektasi saya.” Suara tawa terdengar di ujung telepon.

“Kau memiliki seseorang yang menarik ya, _Seijuurou_.” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“ _Hai_. Saya beruntung sekali.” Akashi melihat gerakan di atas kasur dan melihat Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan dan menguceknya. Akashi pun menutup teleponnya.

“…Sei- _kun_?” tubuhnya tertutupi selimut dan membuat Akashi menghampiri dengan tatapan khawatir.

“Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan. “Periksa bagian sana juga.” Tunjuk Akashi dan membuat surai biru muda itu menoleh mengikuti jari telunjuk Akashi. “Karena aku bukan orang yang seenaknya mengintip milik orang lain walau aku sendiri punya.” Ucapan Akashi membuat wajah Kuroko memerah lalu memeriksanya.

“Baik-baik saja.” Ujarnya membuat Akashi mengangguk lega.

“Nah, saatnya memakai baju-“ Akashi membelalakan mata terkejut saat Kuroko memeluknya dengan tubuh telanjang.

“Aku pulang, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi mengerjap sebelum tersenyum.

“Ah, selamat datang, Tetsuya.” Akashi memeluk balik rambut biru muda itu saat dirinya merasa Kuroko begitu bahagia bisa kembali seperti semula. “Tetsuya, bila kau tidak segera memakai baju, aku akan membuatmu menyesal lho.” Ujar Akashi dengan nada menggoda.

“He-hentikan!!” Akashi terkekeh melihat Kuroko yang memerah dan segera memakai bajunya.

\----/-----------

Esok harinya, Kuroko bangun pagi dan mencari sosok kekasih berambut merahnya, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_. Dirinya kebingungan melihat sosok itu tidak ada di sampingnya di atas kasur, padahal mereka tidur bersama. “…Sei- _kun_?” sesuatu bergerak di sampingnya, membuatnya terkejut dan memiliki bentuk lebih kecil darinya. Kuroko pun membukanya dan melihat Akashi menatapnya dengan mata polos. Kini, Akashi-lah yang berubah menjadi kecil. 

“…Tetsuya?” gumamnya saat terkejut melihat kekasihnya lebih besar darinya. Akashi menunduk dan melihat tubuhnya kecil, diikuti tangannya sendiri. “B-bagaimana ini bisa-“ Akashi terkejut melihat Kuroko memeluknya.

“Lucu sekali!!!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Aku tidak tahu bahwa Sei- _kun_ sangat lucu seperti ini dengan tubuh kecil!” Kuroko memeluk erat Akashi membuat surai merah itu sendiri kebingungan. “Menggemaskan!!” wajah Akashi memerah malu saat dirinya begitu disukai oleh Kuroko, pipi surai biru muda itu terus bersentuhan dengan pipinya membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa dan senyuman pun terlihat sedikit tersungging di wajahnya karena kejadian ini.

“Tetsuya, ini bukan saatnya untuk itu.” Kuroko pun melepas pelukannya. “Bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat Wataru- _sensei_?” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali. “Kita harus menanyakan perihal ini padanya.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju pada akhirnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kuroko yang tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari itu langsung mencari Profesor Wataru. “Ah, untuk Wataru- _sensei_ , beliau ada di ruang lab kemarin.” Ujar salah satu dosen saat ditanyai oleh Kuroko yang menggendong Akashi di ruang dosen. Kuroko berterima kasih dan langsung beranjak ke ruangan lab.

“Permisi…” gumamnya pelan, dan melihat sosok yang tidak asing ada di dalam berdiri di depan lemari berpintu kaca yang menyimpan ramuan racun yang diminum Kuroko kemarin. Lelaki itu menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Kuroko juga Akashi di pangkuannya.

“Kali ini berefek pada _Seijuurou_?” Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah pelan dimana Akashi memegang erat pakaian Kuroko dalam pangkuannya. Akashi mengangguk. “Apa ada perlakuan fisik yang bisa menyalurkan obat itu padamu?” keduanya saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya kedua mata mereka melebar. Professor itu hanya tertawa kecil. “Tebakanku benar.” Tambahnya sembari berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. “Hindari sentuhan fisik selama 24 jam ke depan.” Kini dirinya berhenti di hadapan Kuroko dan Akashi. “Maka kalian tidak akan lagi bergantian menjadi kecil, karena itu akan merusak tulang belulang.” Keduanya menelan ludah bersamaan memikirkan perubahan tulang mereka, sebelum mengangguk mantap.

Keduanya berjalan pulang dengan sedih dan khawatir. “Aku ingin diam di rumah saja.” Gumamnya pelan pada Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu mengeryit khawatir melihat kondisi Akashi di pangkuannya, sebelum akhirnya menemukan ide menarik.

“Sebelum pulang, boleh aku ke _Majiba_ dulu?” Akashi mendongak menatap sang kekasih dengan alis mengeryit tak percaya.

“Jangan keseringan minum _vanilla_ _milkshake_ , Tetsuya.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut mendengar komentar Akashi dalam tubuh anak kecil, sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan.

“Maaf.”

Kuroko dan Akashi mengerjap bersamaan melihat teman mereka yang kemarin janjian disana pun kembali disana hari itu pula. Midorima mendesah pelan sembari membetulkan kacamatanya. “Bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini…?” Akashi menggumam pelan terkejut melihat mereka semua disana.

“Jadi kali ini Akashi yang mengecil _nodayo_?” gumam Midorima tidak percaya melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

“Akashi- _kun_ _kawaii_!” mata Momoi berbinar tidak kalah saat melihat Akashi yang mengecil seperti saat dirinya melihat Kuroko mengecil kemarin. “Boleh kupegang?” namun kali ini, Kuroko terlihat menolak untuk membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Akashi dengan mengeryit. Akashi sudah siap dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Momoi. Namun Kuroko malah memeluk Akashi lebih erat. “Tetsu- _kun_?” Surai merah sendiri terkejut melihat gerakan tak terduga dari Kuroko.

“Tetsuya?” tanyanya sembari mendongak pada Kuroko yang menggendongnya.

“Aku takkan mengizinkanmu menggendong Akashi- _kun,_ Momoi- _san_.” Ujarnya dengan mata berbinar. Aomine terkekeh dan mengerti maksud sikap Kuroko.

“ _Sonna_ …” Momoi hanya memasang ekspresi sedih dan kecewa saat permintaannya ditolak oleh Kuroko kesukaannya.

“Ada apa, Aomine- _cchi_?” Tanya Kise pada surai biru tua itu yang melihatnya nyengir.

“Tetsu punya sifat memonopoli, sama kayak Akashi.” Kise hanya mengerjap terkejut saat Aomine mengatakannya, sebelum akhirnya senyuman terlukiskan di wajahnya.

“ _Sou-ssu yo ne_.” ujarnya setuju.

Mereka pun melihat bagaimana Momoi dan Murasakibara juga Midorima mencoba merebut Akashi dari tangan Kuroko, namun kerap gagal dikarenakan keberadaannya yang tipis. Akashi awalnya malu mendengar Kuroko memonopolinya, namun akhirnya mendesah pelan tersenyum melihat sikap kekasihnya pada dirinya itu. _Sangat menggemaskan!_


	23. Day 23 - Akakuro as Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kedamaian dalam kehidupan Akashi dan Kuroko tidak berhenti disitu saja. Kuroko menemukan seorang anak kecil yang dibiarkan begitu saja hingga malam hari di sebuah taman sendirian. Kuroko dan Akashi berpikir ini anak hilang dan tersesat, sehingga meminta bantuan untuk mencari orang tuanya dan menunggu kabarnya. Namun, setelah tidak mendapat kabar, terbersit di benak mereka bahwa anak itu dibuang. Sebenarnya siapa anak ini? Kenapa dirinya harus dibuang? Kenapa seolah sengaja diarahkan pada Kuroko dan Akashi?

Esoknya, _Akashi Seijuurou_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan _Kuroko Tetsuya_ datang memeluknya dari belakang. “Cuci mukamu dulu, Tetsuya.” Ujarnya pada kekasih biru mudanya.

“Mmm…” Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya di pundak Akashi. Surai merah itu hanya tersenyum.

“Aku dengar kau mengigau soal coklat, Tetsuya.” Ujarnya berhasil membuat Kuroko mendongak untuk menatap iris merahnya yang mengilat indah.

“ _Hai_?” Kuroko mengerjap mencerna ucapan Akashi. “Ah.” Akashi mengerjap bingung saat Kuroko terlihat terkejut.

“Ada apa?” Kuroko pun membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Akashi.

“Itu sudah lama… dan pasti nggak enak rasanya.” Akashi mengerjap bingung. “…aku tidak sempat memberikannya pada Sei- _kun_ karena kejadian itu…” Kuroko semakin membenamkan wajahnya. Akashi tersenyum.

“Kau bisa membuatkannya untukku lagi, Tetsuya. Kau dibantu Kagami bukan?” Kuroko mendongak dan matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata merah itu. Kuroko mengangguk setuju. “Baiklah, saatnya sarapan.” Kuroko mengangguk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan kembali untuk sarapan dengan Akashi.

“Sei- _kun_ libur?” tanyanya sembari membawa piring kotor bekas sarapan.

“Aku mengerjakan tugas di rumah.” Ujarnya sambil menghadap laptop tanpa menoleh.

“Soal komite?” Tanya Kuroko dari balik tempat mencuci piring.

“Itu juga ada. Bagianmu sudah selesai?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Maafkan aku.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kerjakan di waktu senggangmu. Namun itu memiliki _deadline_ , jadi semangatlah.” Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

“Seijuurou mau kopi?” tanyanya sambil membuka pintu lemari.

“Terima kasih.”

Akashi pun sibuk dengan berkas kuliahnya hingga dirinya berhenti setelah mencium aroma manis yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Akashi menoleh dan melihat Kuroko berbunga-bunga bahagia setelah membuat sesuatu di dapur. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi senang sekaligus bangga. Akashi tersenyum melihat senyuman di wajah kekasihnya itu. “Seijuurou!” Kuroko pun menghampirinya sembari membawa sepiring coklat dengan aroma sedap. “Aku yakin dengan yang satu ini, terimalah.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut saat disodorkan coklat oleh kekasihnya yang berbinar-binar bahagia namun celemeknya kotor dengan tiba-tiba. Hal itu berhasil menari senyuman di wajahnya.

“Ah, _itadakimasu_.” Kuroko menatap Akashi yang memakannya dengan tenang. “Enak. Aku menyukainya, Tetsuya.” Senyuman merekah di wajah Kuroko.

“Syukurlah!” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kau berhasil, Tetsuya.” Ujarnya memuji hasil coklat buatannya.

“ _Hai_! Seijuurou, ini jadi cemilanmu selain _tofu_ ya.” Akashi mengerjap.

“Memangnya _tofu_ itu cemilan? Ah, coklat khusus buatan Tetsuya. Apa Kagami juga mencicipinya?” Kuroko tertawa.

“Entahlah. Iya, tapi sayang dia tak menyukainya.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Apa kau menyukainya?” tanyanya pada surai biru muda itu kini.

“Eh? Ah, sedikit.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku yakin Murasakibara juga menyukainya.” Tambah sang surai merah.

“Benarkah?” Akashi mengangguk saat Kuroko memasang ekspresi antusias.

“Dia suka beragam cemilan, walau entah untuk rasa. Kau sudah lebih baik dalam memasak.” Ujar Akashi bangkit dengan cangkir kosong di tangannya. Kuroko hanya mencuci piring dengan wajah bahagia. “Calon istri yang cocok untukku.” Bisik Akashi membuat wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Seijuurou!” Akashi tertawa melihat reaksi Kuroko yang tak berubah itu.

“Mau makan bersama?” Tanya Akashi yang kini mengambil coklat keduanya. Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi melangkah kembali ke berkas kuliahnya saat Kuroko melihat sesuatu telah melingkar di leher surai merah itu kini.

“Kau sudah memakainya…?”

“Hm? Ah,” ujar Akashi sembari meraih liontin baru berwarna merah _ruby_ yang cantik di lehernya.

“Padahal aku ingin memakaikannya untukmu.” Gerutu Kuroko sembari menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Akashi tersenyum.

“Kuserahkan padamu kalau begitu.” Akashi melangkah ke luar ruang keluarga menuju kamar mandi.

\----/-----------

Akashi pulang agak sore hari itu dari kampusnya. Dirinya janjian dengan Kuroko di _Majiba_ untuk membicarakan perihal sosok itu dan tim yang dianggapnya kuat dengan yang lainnya. Namun sebelum ke _Majiba_ sendiri, Akashi melihat surai biru langit itu berjongkok di sebuah taman tak jauh dari _Majiba_. Akashi pun menghampirinnya. “Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tetsuya?” surai biru itu menoleh dan memperlihatkan sosok lain di pelukannya. Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut coklat tak jauh dengan rambut Kagami meringkuk di pelukan kekasihnya. Anak itu laki-laki, dengan pakaian sekolah dan tas kecil di punggungnya. Anak yang lebih kecil dari _Hajime Souta_ di Kyoto.

“Aku menemukan anak hilang.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Kenapa tidak kau bawa ke pos polisi? Pasti ada yang bisa membantunya menemukan orang tuanya.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Aku sudah melakukannya tadi, hanya saja tidak ada yang mencarinya maupun kehilangan anak sepertinya.” Akashi mengeryit heran.

“Benarkah begitu?” Kuroko mengangguk yakin.

“Awalnya aku pun tak percaya, namun setelah mencoba ke beberapa tempat, tetap saja tidak ada.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Apa ini…”

“Jangan berkata begitu, Seijuurou- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Baiklah, jadi kau mau apa?” Kuroko memperlihatkan sosok anak itu pada Akashi. Anak itu kini berdiri dengan air mata menggenang di matanya. Seorang anak lelaki dengan mata kuning indah menatapnya kini. Seperti mata dirinya yang satu lagi. Dirinya mencengkram pakaian Kuroko dan terlihat tak ingin lepas darinya. “Dia benar-benar nempel padamu ya, Tetsuya.” Ujar Akashi tersenyum saat melihat anak itu.

“ _Papa_!” Akashi terkejut. Anak itu menunjuk padanya dan memanggilnya begitu.

“ _Mama_!” tunjuknya pada Kuroko. Keduanya mengerjap terkejut.

“Aku ingin kita merawatnya…” gumam Kuroko saat melihat anak itu akhirnya tertawa dan berhenti menangis. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Aku yakin kau akan bilang begitu. Aku tak keberatan, hanya saja kita juga punya urusan masing-masing.”

“Kau benar…” Akashi pun meraih tangan Kuroko.

“Sebentar saja. Akan kulakukan sesuatu. Ayo pulang.” Kuroko mengangguk dan berdiri. Tangan satunya meraih tangan anak itu.

“Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya di _Majiba_? Kita tidak jadi kesana?” keduanya berpegangan tangan hingga akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk menggendong anak itu. Akashi mendongak.

“Beritahu saja kalau begitu.”

Mereka sampai di _Majiba_ dan membuat yang lainnya terkejut melihat Kuroko menggendong seorang anak kecil dan tangan lainnya bergandengan dengan Akashi.”Sejak kapan kalian-?!” mereka mematung tak percaya saat melihat anak kecil itu.

“Siapa itu, Kuro- _chin_?” _Murasakibara Atsushi_ mendekat dan memberikannya cemilan. Anak itu menerimanya dengan bahagia. Murasakibara jadi ikut senang melihat ekspresinya. Kuroko pun duduk.

“Aku menemukannya di taman dekat _Majiba_. Dia anak hilang.” Jawabnya.

“Hilang?!” Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

“Kau mau kubelikan kesukaanmu?” Tanya surai merah itu.

“Ah, _hai_.” Akashi mengusap kepala anak itu. “Kita belikan apa dia?” tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Anak itu menoleh dan tertawa. “Kau tahu namanya, Tetsuya?” Kuroko pun mengangguk dan menunjukkan tanda pengenal yang tergantung di tas kecilnya. “ _Kakeru_ …” anak itu mengangguk.

“Papa.” Panggilnya saat anak itu dipanggil. Anak itu tertawa pada Akashi. Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Belikan saja yang sama denganku, Sei- _kun_.”

“Ah.” Akashi melangkah ke tempat pemesanan.

“Bagaimana tidak bisa ketemu orang tuanya _nanodayo_ , Kuroko?” Kuroko mengedikkan bahunya saat _Midorima Shintarou_ menanyakannya.

“Aku sudah mencari ke beberapa pos polisi, tapi tidak ada yang kehilangan anak maupun mengenali anak bernama Kakeru ini.” Semuanya memberikan ekspresi sedih sekaligus tak percaya.

“Mana mungkin itu- _ssu_?” komentar _Kise Ryouta_ dengan tak percaya. Anak itu kini bermain dengan _Momoi Satsuki_ dan Murasakibara dengan tawa lebar di wajahnya. Akashi kembali dengan membawa pesanan mereka dan memberikannya pada Kuroko juga Kakeru.

“Ada kemungkinan mereka tepisah dan keluarganya bukan di Tokyo.” Akashi sendiri duduk di samping Kuroko dan melihat Kakeru berusaha meraihnya. Akashi mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya kini.

“Aku setuju.” Ujar Akashi saat memberikan _vanilla_ itu pada Kakeru.

“Apa kau mengurangi esnya?” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir.

“Ini hangat, aku sudah mencobanya dulu.” Kuroko mendesah lega melihat Kakeru menikmatinya dengan bahagia.

“Tapi lebih aneh lagi bila tidak dicari.” Mereka mengangguk setuju.

“Terpisah pun pasti dicari kan? Mana mungkin dibiarkan begitu saja.”

“Apa dia dibuang?” semuanya terkejut. Akashi kini sibuk dengan Kakeru yang asyik meminum _vanilla_ -nya seperti yang biasa dilakukan Kuroko.

“Itu juga merupakan kemungkinan _nodayo_.” Setuju Midorima.

“Toh Tetsu sudah mengabari kepolisian, jadi tinggal tunggu kabar saja kan?”

“Bukannya kalian sibuk kuliah?” Momoi ikut khawatir saat jarinya dicengkram Kakeru.

“Kau mau membantu kami, Momoi?” Tanya surai merah itu.

“Ng! tentu saja, Akashi- _kun_.” Momoi tersenyum senang saat bisa membantu Akashi dan Kuroko perihal Kakeru. “Kakeru- _kun_ lucu sih.” Tambahnya.

“Aku juga ingin berbagi cemilan dengan Kakeru- _chin_.” Ujar Murasakibara kini memberinya coklat. Anak itu menerimanya dan mulai menikmatinya.

“Enak!” Momoi dan Murasakibara berbunga-bunga.

 _Tapi dibuang_ …? Kuroko tak ingin mempercayai kemungkinan itu. Tapi ada pula kemungkinan Kakeru diadopsi lalu dibuang. Kuroko menggeleng cepat menolak kemungkinan itu. Akashi yang memperhatikanya mendesah pelan.

\----/-----------

Keduanya pulang setelah Kakeru terlelap di pelukan Akashi. “Sekarang Kakeru- _kun_ nempel sekali dengan Sei- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum mendengar komentar kekasihnya.

“Latihan bila punya anak.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“…Sei- _kun_?” Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut padanya.

“Kita tidur bersama Kakeru kan? Ayo bantu aku.” Kuroko berbunga-bunga dan melangkah menyusul Akashi. Keduanya tertidur seperti keluarga baru.

Kuroko terbangun dan melihat Akashi dan Kakeru tertidur lelap sambil berpelukan. Kuroko melihat sosok Akashi seperti seorang ayah yang memeluk anak kesayangannya. Kuroko pun mencium keduanya dan tersenyum lembut. Akashi kini terbangun dengan aroma dari ruang keluarga. Kakeru pun terbangun dengan alasan yang sama sembari mengusap matanya. “Pagi, Kakeru.” Anak itu mengangguk.

“Pagi, papa.” Akashi mengusap rambut anak itu. “…papa, aku ditinggalkan begitu saja disana.” Akashi membelalakan mata terkejut saat mendengar ucapan anak itu.

“Apa?” 

Akashi turun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan Kakeru. Mereka melihat Kuroko sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. Kakeru menceritakan lebih lanjut pada Akashi perihal dirinya. “Aku dibawa seorang paman besar dan ditinggalkan di taman itu.” Kakeru menggeleng. “Lebih tepatnya aku diminta menunggu disana.” Akashi pun berjongkok.

“Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya pada mama?” Kakeru menatap mata merah Akashi yang menatapnya lembut.

“Aku tak ingin membuat mama sedih karena sudah membantuku mencari paman itu.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Tetsuya sudah tahu soal paman itu.” Kakeru mengangguk. “Kenapa kau memanggil kami dengan sebutan papa dan mama?”

“Aku tak tahu nama kalian…” ujarnya pelan, dengan rona memerah menyertai wajah kecilnya. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“ _Akashi Seijuurou_.” Akashi mengulurkan tangannya. “Yang menolongmu adalah _Kuroko Tetsuya_.” Kakeru meraih tangan Akashi dengan ragu-ragu.

“ _Takahashi_ _Kakeru_.” Anak itu menoleh. “Kalian keluarga?” Akashi tahu, apakah sebaiknya memberitahukan anak ini perihal hubungan mereka yang dianggap tak seharusnya ini atau tidak.

“Apa kau menganggap kami seperti itu?”

“Kalian seperti keluarga, lebih tepatnya orang tua.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Kuro- _nii_ memiliki kasih sayang seperti seorang ibu dan Aka- _nii_ memiliki kasih sayang seperti seorang ayah. Maka itu aku memutuskan memanggil kalian berdua seperti itu. Apakah tidak boleh?” Akashi mengusap kepala Kakeru.

“Aku tidak keberatan selama Tetsuya tidak keberatan.” Akashi pun berdiri. “Tapi kau tidak merasa aneh?” Akashi menggandeng anak itu keluar kamar mandi.

“Kasih sayang kalian tidak kalah dari kasih sayang seorang ayah dan ibu.” Kakeru tersenyum. “Aku sudah lama menginginkan hal seperti ini.” Akashi tersenyum melihat senyuman anak itu. Dia bahagia ditemukan oleh Kuroko.

“Kalian lama sekali di kamar mandi.” Gerutu Kuroko. Keduanya tertawa melihat Kuroko yang kesal itu. Mereka pun akhirnya sarapan hingga waktunya Akashi menceritakan apa yang diceritakan Kakeru padanya. Akashi kini berkutat dengan sebuah buku tebal dan kacamata baca di wajahnya. 

“Sei- _kun_ baca buku sulit lagi ya,” ujar Kuroko melongok pada buku yang dipenuhi tulisan itu. Kuroko tak biasa membacanya. Akashi pun menoleh.

“Diperlukan untuk kuliah. Mana Kakeru?” Kuroko menunjuk dan Akashi melihat anak itu asyik dengan sebuah buku dongeng di tangannya. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti Kuroko bila sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku seperti itu. “Dia sepertimu.” Akashi terkekeh.

“Benarkah?”

Kakeru tertidur setelah asyik membaca buku dongeng, dan Akashi pun menceritakan apa yang diceritakan anak itu padanya saat di kamar mandi. “Jadi Kakeru- _kun_ diculik?” Akashi mengedikkan bahunya.

“Aku tak tahu perihal itu. Namun bila benar, Kakeru pasti dicari keluarganya.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Namun bila begitu, darimana Kakeru berasal?”

“Itu yang kita permasalahkan. Akan kucari lewat kenalanku.” Kuroko mengerjap melihat Akashi begitu semangat.

“Apa yang kulakukan ini tidak merepotkanmu?”

“Hm?” Akashi menoleh dengan ponsel di tangannya. “Sudah kubilang, aku tidak keberatan bila bersamamu, Tetsuya. Suatu hari ini akan terjadi, baik kita bersama atau tidak. Ah, aku perlu bantuanmu.” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir, walau tahu Akashi tidak keberatan.

Akashi kini sudah sibuk dengan pencariannya untuk Kakeru lewat koneksinya. Kakeru terbangun dimana Kuroko sudah sibuk dengan makan malam. Sementara Akashi berkutat dengan telepon dan laptopnya. “Sei- _kun_ , Kakeru- _kun_ , saatnya makan malam.”

“Baik!” Kakeru bangkit dimana Akashi mengikutinya setelah menutup pekerjaannya. “Apa kegiatanmu melelahkan, papa?”

“Hm?” Akashi duduk. “Memang melelahkan sih.” Ujar Akashi sambil menepuk kepala Kakeru. Kuroko duduk di hadapan Akashi.

“Apa mama juga begitu?”

“Kebanyakan dikerjakan papa.” Jawab Kuroko. “Kakeru- _kun_ ingin kami melakukan sesuatu?” kini pandangan keduanya menuju anak itu. Wajah anak itu memerah dan kepalanya agak tertunduk malu. Kakeru mengangguk.

“Aku ingin kita tidur bersama.” Akashi dan Kuroko mengerjap terkejut. “Karena papa dan mama kelihatan sibuk masing-masing, jadi setidaknya…” tawa pun membuncah. “Ke-kenapa ketawa?” wajah Kakeru memerah saat ucapannya ditertawakan.

“Kami sudah melakukannya sejak hari pertama kau disini, Kakeru- _kun_.”

“Eh?” Kakeru menoleh pada Akashi.

“Mama hanya bangun lebih dulu untuk menyiapkan sarapan.” Senyuman merekah di wajah Kakeru mendengar penjelasan mereka berdua.

“Asyik!” Akashi mengusap kepala anak itu.

“Baiklah, ayo makan.”

\----/-----------

“Kita bisa mengerjakan tugas kuliah di rumah? Benarkah itu, Sei- _kun_?” Tanya Kuroko dengan ekspresi tidak percaya pada kekasihnya.

“Ah. Memang agak sulit saat meminta perizinannya, namun adakah bagian yang menurutmu tidak bisa kau ikuti?” Kuroko mematung mendengar pertanyaan. Akashi menyadari bahwa memang ada. “Akan kubantu sebisa mungkin untuk itu.” Ujarnya sambil mengusap rambut biru Kuroko. “Mana Kakeru?”

“Papa!” dirinya berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Akashi. “Kudengar kita akan main basket?” tanyanya.

“Ah, kau suka basket?”

“Ng!”

Mereka pun bertemu dengan yang lainnya di lapangan yang biasanya. “Kakeru!” Kise melambai dengan bahagia pada anak itu. Dirinya berlari menghampiri Kise dan _Aomine Daiki_ memberikannya bola basket.

“Apa menyenangkan bersama Akashi- _kun_ dan Tetsu- _kun_ , Kakeru- _kun_?” Tanya Momoi yang menghampiri dan mengusap rambut anak itu.

“Ng! tiap hari menyenangkan sekali! Papa dan mama suka sekali buku!” Mereka mengerjap lalu menoleh pada surai biru dan merah itu.

“Dia memanggil kalian…” Akashi mendesah pelan dimana Kuroko memerah malu karenanya.

“Sejak ditemukan Tetsuya di taman, Kakeru memanggil kami begitu.”

“Kise- _nii_ , ayo main!” ajak Kakeru pada surai pirang itu sembari menarik tangannya.

“Ah, _hai_ - _ssu_!” Aomine mengikuti keduanya yang siap bermain bersama. Midorima menghampiri Akashi dimana Kuroko memeluk surai merah itu sembari agak menjauhkannya.

“Apakah aku memperburuknya?” ujar Midorima melihat bagaimana Kuroko menatapnya tajam. Akashi menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko.

“Sudah kubilang kita bicarakan dengan Tetsuya dulu, kau memang tak sabaran.” Wajah Midorima memerah akibat ucapan Akashi.

“Kudengar Midorima- _kun_ ingin melihat Sei- _kun_ memakai pakaian _maid_?” mata Kuroko menajam. “Kenapa tidak mengajakku?”

“Eh?”

“Eehh?? Benarkah itu??” Momoi yang mendengarnya ikut antusias.

“I-itu…aku tidak enak bila memberitahumu kalau meminta Akashi untuk melakukannya _nodayo_. Dan lagi aku tidak tahu kau tertarik, Kuroko.” Ujar Midorima.

“Sei- _kun_ punyaku. Wajar kau harus memberitahuku dulu.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut diikuti Midorima sendiri. Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal pada Midorima, hanya saja dia tetap memaksa.” Ujarnya dengan tenang.

“Tuh kan dugaanku benar! Midorin menyukai Akashi- _kun_!” ujar Momoi dengan semangat.

“Su-sudah kubilang bukan begitu _nodayo_!”

“Benarkah itu, Midorima? Senang mendengarnya.” Kuroko memeluk Akashi erat.

“Aku penasaran Sei- _kun_ memakai pakaian _maid_. Namun aku takkan menyerahkan Sei- _kun_ padamu, Midorima- _kun_.” Tegasnya.

“Dia bukan barang _nodayo_! Dan aku tidak berniat merebutnya darimu!” Akashi tertawa melihat Kuroko dan Midorima bertengkar karena dirinya.

“Hoi! Kalian nggak main?” panggil Aomine saat melihat mereka hanya mengobrol.

“Ah, kita kesana. Ayo, Tetsuya.”

“ _Hai_ , Sei- _kun_.”

“Baiklah semuanya, kita undi yaa!” ujar Momoi dan permainan pun dimulai.

\----/-----------

Pertandingan selesai pukul tiga sore. Kakeru sudah tertidur lelap karena kelelahan bermain di bangku di atas pangkuan Momoi. “Sampai kapan kalian akan mengurusnya?” Akashi menoleh dengan handuk di lehernya.

“Sebisa mungkin sampai kami menemukan orang tuanya. Aku sedang mengusahakannya.” Aomine melirik Kuroko setelah Akashi menjawabnya.

“Kau tidak menemukannya di Tokyo, Tetsu?” surai biru muda itu menggeleng.

“Yang bisa kuandalkan kini hanya kenalan dari Sei- _kun_.” Ujarnya sambil menoleh pada surai merah itu. Lelaki itu mengangguk setuju.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliah kalian?”

“Kami menerima toleransi.” Kuroko menatap Akashi yang mengangguk mantap. “Sebisa mungkin kami berusaha mencari tahu perihal Kakeru- _kun_.” Momoi mengelus rambut Kakeru dengan lembut.

“Aku senang sekali setiap kali bermain dengan Kakeru- _kun_.”

“Benarkah? Syukurlah.” Momoi tersenyum pada Akashi yang terlihat khawatir merepotkan gadis surai _pink_ itu dengan kehadiran Kakeru di antara mereka.

Mereka pun pulang dengan Kakeru yang tertidur digendong di punggung Akashi. “Apa Kakeru benar-benar…” Akashi menoleh.

“Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Kita berusaha dulu, jangan berpikiran seperti itu.” Akashi mengusap rambut biru muda Kuroko dan berhasil membuat senyuman kembali diwajahnya. Mereka pun sampai di apartemen mereka. “Tetsuya, bisa bantu aku-“ Akashi membelalakan matanya melihat Kuroko melayang dipukul sosok yang tak asing di antara mereka. Kuroko terjatuh dan terguling agak jauh. “Tetsuya!” Akashi menatap tajam pada sosok yang tersenyum puas. “Kau…!”

“Hentikan, Sei- _kun_!” Kuroko bangkit dengan pipi memerah.

“Rencanaku memberinya anak kecil berjalan lancar ternyata.” Sosok itu menoleh pada Akashi. “Tapi kenapa kau jadi ikutan mengurusnya, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_? Tinggalkan saja dia, mudah kan?” alisnya terangkat.

“Jadi ini rencanamu?” Akashi menggeram.

“Tentu saja. Aku seperti Tuhan yang memberimu cobaan. Kau takkan menemukan orang tua anak itu.” ujarnya dengan santainya.

“Apa katamu?” sosok itu tertawa. “Dan aku tidak berniat meninggalkan Tetsuya.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Itu anak yang kuadopsi dari sebuah panti asuhan.” Akashi mengeryit kesal.

“Kau tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa memikirkan Kakeru- _kun_?!” sosok itu menoleh pada Kuroko yang bangkit berdiri.

“Itu terserahku bukan?” Kuroko mengeryit kesal. “Aku yang mengadopsinya jadi bebas aku mau melakukan apa padanya.”

“Lebih baik dia di panti asuhan itu daripada di tanganmu!” sosok itu mendecakkan lidah kesal.

“ _Kau_.”

“Tetsuya, hentikan!” sosok itu berlari ke arah Kuroko diikuti Akashi. Lelaki bersurai merah itu melemparkan Kakeru yang tertidur padanya. Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut dan berusaha meraihnya.

“Sei- _kun_ , itu bahaya! Bagaimana kalau-” Kuroko terkejut kini Akashi sudah berada di depannya dan menahan serangan sosok itu. “Sei- _kun_!”

“Aku sangat suka sifatmu yang berani dan melebihi ekspektasiku itu, Tetsuya.” Akashi dan sosok itu kini beradu. “Maaf, aku melemparkan Kakeru seperti itu. Hanya saja aku percaya kau akan menangkapnya.” Akashi melirik. “Aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian terluka di hadapanku begitu saja.”

“…Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi menangkis serangannya dan membuat sosok itu mundur.

“Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyentuh apa yang jadi milikku. Mereka keluargaku.” Kilatan cahaya di mata Akashi membuat sosok itu mundur.

“Aku akan kembali lagi.” Akashi mendesah pelan saat berhasil melindungi mereka. Dirinya menyesal Kuroko berhasil dilukai, namun setidaknya tidak separah yang dibayangkannya. Kuroko memeluknya dari belakang.

“Tetsuya?” Kuroko mengusapkan kepalanya di punggung Akashi.

“Terima kasih, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kakeru baik-baik saja?” Kuroko mengangguk dan mengongak.

“Ucapanmu itu benar-benar seperti lamaran, Sei- _kun_.” Pipinya memerah.

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo menikah.” Wajah Kuroko memerah padam dan tidak memberinya jawaban. “Kau tidak mau?” mata Kuroko melirik ke arah lain saat hendak menjawabnya.

“Kita masih kuliah, lagipula…” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir, membuat Akashi mengerjap heran.

“Mmm…” suara Kakeru menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. “…mama? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?” tanyanya keheranan.

“Ah, ini…” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Ayo masuk dulu.”

\----/-----------

Akashi mengobati pipi Kuroko yang dipukul sosok itu tanpa ampun. Kelihatannya sosok itu membenci Kuroko. Dirinya mengerang kesakitan. “Tahan, Tetsuya.”

“Mama…” Kakeru disampingnya mengatamati dengan khawatir.

“Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Kakeru- _kun_.” Anak itu menggeleng pelan. “Kakeru- _kun_ , apa kau mau tinggal bersama kami?” anak itu membelalakan matanya terkejut. Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi yang kini membuka plester.

“Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja hak Kakeru masih padanya, kita harus mengambilnya.” Kuroko mengeryit mengingat kenyataan itu.

“Kalau begitu berikan aku nama baru!” keduanya mengerjap terkejut.

“Nama?” Tanya Kuroko mengerjap lagi.

“Kau tidak menyukai nama Kakeru?” Akashi selesai mengobati Kuroko. Anak itu menggeleng.

“Aku berterima kasih pada paman yang mengadopsiku, namun aku tidak merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari papa dan mama seperti ini darinya. Aku juga ingin bermain basket dengan Kise- _nii_ dan yang lainnya…” Akashi dan Kuroko tersenyum. “Padahal aku hanya anak yang diadopsi, namun papa dan mama menyayangiku seperti anak kalian sendiri…” Kuroko mengusap kepala Kakeru.

“Bagaimana kalau dari nama kita?” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Nama kita?” Akashi mengangguk. Surai merah itu mengambil kertas dan menulis nama mereka berdua.

“Papa…mama…” Akashi tersenyum dan menyerahkan kertas berisi tulisan nama mereka.

“Kau adalah anak yang disayangi oleh orang yang kusayangi, Kakeru. Aku percaya bahwa kau adalah anak yang bisa membawakan kami kebahagiaan ke depannya.” Anak itu membelalakan matanya terkejut diikuti Kuroko sendiri. Air matanya mengalir dan dirinya memeluk Akashi. “Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?” Akashi mengerjap kebingungan dimana Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Senyuman penuh rasa lega tertulis di wajahnya.

“Aku menyukaimu, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. Entah sudah beragam macam hal mereka lewati bersama, mulai dari yang membahagiakan hingga yang menyedihkan. Ada saat mereka bertengkar dan hampir berpisah, saling tersakiti dan berusaha memikirkan yang terbaik untuk satu sama lain. Teman-teman yang membantu pun menjadi saksi mata dari perjuangan mereka berdua hingga kini. Kuroko sendiri, tidak tahu, bahwa di balik kesedihan dan luka dari perjuangan mereka, ada kebahagiaan yang diterimanya setelah memutuskan yang terbaik. Kuroko tak menyesali memilih jalan ini. Jalan untuk berdiri bersama Akashi Seijuurou dan teman-temannya hingga hari ini. Akashi selalu mencintai dirinya. Akashi tersenyum.

“Ah, aku juga, Tetsuya.”

Selagi asyik memikirkan nama baru untuknya dan cara menemukan berkas-berkas prihal Kakeru, Kuroko menghampiri Akashi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. “Ada apa?” wajah Kuroko memerah saat Akashi mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

“Aku tidak menerima langsung tawaran dari Sei- _kun_ karena aku khawatir, aku tidak bisa sebaik Sei- _kun_ dalam mengurus keluarga.” Akashi mengerjap. “Bukannya aku tak mau…” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Aku mengerti, Tetsuya.” Surai biru langit itu mendongak. “Keluarga tidak berdiri sendiri.” Ujarnya dengan senyuman. “Jalan kita memang tidak terlalu panjang untuk mencapai kesana, kita pun masih memiliki masalah dengan sosok itu juga dengan kuliah dan pekerjaan kita masing-masing.” Ujarnya menjelaskan.

“Aku yakin Sei- _kun_ akan menemukan pekerjaan dengan mudah.” Akashi meraih pipi Kuroko.

“Aku tahu. Tapi, kau juga punya pekerjaan yang ingin kau lakukan kan?” Kuroko tersenyum.

“ _Hai_.” Akashi ikut tersenyum.

“Itu cukup. Sekarang adalah waktunya berjuang menyelesaikan kuliah dan mencapai pekerjaan yang kita inginkan.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju. “Pernikahan bisa dipikirkan setelah itu.” Akashi mengambil sebuah kaos. “Aku menikmati setiap saat bersamamu seperti ini, juga dengan Kakeru dan yang lainnya. Aku tak mau kehilangan itu.” Akashi memakai kaosnya dan Kuroko tersenyum.

“Mama! Aku menemukannya!” Kuroko beranjak ke ruang keluarga bersama Akashi yang mengikuti dari belakang. “Aku mau namaku jadi _Seiya_!” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“ _Seiya_?” anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

“Hm? Ada apa dengan Seiya?” Akashi melongok dari balik punggung Kuroko dengan handuk di lehernya.

“Kau belum selesai mengeringkannya, Sei- _kun_.” Ujar Kuroko meraih handuk di leher Akashi dan mulai mengeringkan rambut surai merah itu.

“Kalau begitu tolong. Lalu ada apa dengan Seiya?”

“Namaku yang baru! Gabungan dari Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, yaitu ‘Sei’ dan ‘Ya’!” Akashi tersenyum.

“Hee, kau memilih nama yang bagus.” Anak itu tersenyum bangga.

“Bagaimana dengan nama keluarganya?” Akashi dan Seiya menoleh bersamaan.

“Aku suka nama Akashi!” surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Sementara ini, _Seiya_.”

“Ng!” Akashi pun mengajari menulis nama Seiya dengan menggunakan kanji. Anak itu memilih kanji yang disukai dengan arti yang bagus. Kuroko membuatkan susu hangat untuknya dan Seiya, dimana Akashi memilih kopi.


	24. Day 24 - I Just Want Both of You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seiya berhasil menjadi anak angkat Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Keduanya kini merawat dan menjaga anak itu dengan baik. Walaupun begitu, semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka. Kuroko saja sampai dilukai oleh lima orang yang begitu besar sekaligus di taman dimana dirinya menemukan Takahashi Kakeru sebelumnya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kenapa Seiya harus dibuang begitu saja? Bagaimana dengan hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko yang terus retak dengan mudahnya?

_Akashi Seijuurou_ dan _Kuroko Tetsuya_ resmi menjadi orang tua angkat _Takahashi_ _Kakeru_ menggantikan sosok itu sebagai orang tuanya. Nama Kakeru sendiri berubah menjadi _Akashi_ _Seiya_ , mengambil nama keluarga Akashi untuk menjadi nama barunya. Selama keduanya sibuk kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan, Seiya sering dititipkan di _Momoi Satsuki_ , _Kise Ryouta_ , maupun _Aomine Daiki_. _Midorima Shintarou_ dan _Murasakibara Atsushi_ menolak mengurusnya, dan hanya ingin bermain dengannya saja.

Akashi sendiri berhasil mengatasi perihal itu dengan keluarganya, juga bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kuroko berlangsung selama tiga tahun lebih. Kini yang ada di dalam pikiran surai merah itu hanyalah kuliah, pekerjaan dan sosok itu yang mengancam kehidupan mereka. Dirinya kerap memberikan mereka cobaan hingga memberikan seorang anak kecil yang merupakan anak yang kini mereka adopsi. Akashi membiayai Seiya sekolah dasar, dan anak itu kini beranjak kelas tiga. Akashi dan Kuroko kewalahan untuk membayar perihal keduanya, juga apartemen mereka sendiri. “Aku tidak tahu bahwa kita bisa sesibuk ini…” ujar Kuroko yang kini bersandar dengan kedua tangan terentang di atas sofa. Hari itu Seiya menginap di tempat Momoi dan besoknya di tempat Kise. Mereka senang sekali bisa bersama-sama Seiya lebih lama daripada biasanya, mengingat _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ sendiri tidak bisa sering bertemu. _Aida_ _Riko_ pun tidak keberatan mengurusnya, termasuk _Himuro_ _Tatsuya_. Akashi melepas dasinya dan mendesah pelan.

“Kau benar.” Kuroko menoleh.

“Maaf, bila mengadopsi Seiya merepotkanmu.” Akashi menghampiri dan mencium kening Kuroko saat mendengar surai biru langit itu terlihat khawatir.

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak keberatan.” Kuroko hanya memandang Akashi yang berkeringat. “Kita melakukannya bersama bukan, Tetsuya?” surai biru langit itu tersenyum.

“ _Hai_ , tentu saja. Sei- _kun_.” Akashi pun tersenyum. Dirinya berbalik dan membuka kemejanya perlahan.

“Saatnya mandi.” ujarnya sembari mengusap keringatnya.

“Ah,” Akashi berhenti saat Kuroko berbalik dan menatapnya kini. “Aku ikut.” Akashi mengerjap melihat wajah Kuroko memerah, lalu tersenyum lembut.

“Ayo.” Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dan membuat Kuroko tersenyum. Dirinya bangkit dan meraih tangan itu menuju kamar mandi bersama.

Kuroko menyiapkan makan malam dimana Akashi sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kuliahnya. “Kegiatan kuliahmu berat, Sei- _kun_?” surai merah itu mendongak saat Kuroko meletakkan masakan di atas meja makan mereka.

“Aku mengurangi tugasku di komite. Aku berterima kasih mereka mengerti keadaan kita.” Akashi menumpuknya dan menutup laptopnya. “Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan masakanmu, Tetsuya.” Pipi Kuroko memerah malu saat mendengar ucapan Akashi itu.

“Aku ingin kita makan bersama.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

“Tentu saja.” Akashi duduk dimana Kuroko pun kini duduk di seberangnya. “Oh, kau membuatkan _tofu_ juga.” Ujarnya setelah melihat semangkuk _tofu_ yang mengepul.

“ _Hai_. Setidaknya makanan kesukaan Sei- _kun_ bisa membangkitkan semangatmu.” Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya. Dirinya meraih _tofu_ itu.

“Tetsuya sendiri sudah cukup untukku.” Akashi meniup _tofu_ yang hendak dimakannya. Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

“Jangan menggodaku.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku serius.”

\----/-----------

Kesibukan mereka tidak berhenti disana. Akashi sibuk dengan komite dan kegiatan seminarnya untuk jurusannya, dimana Kuroko membantu Akashi dalam perihal komite yang dilepasnya setelah bagiannya selesai. Keduanya jarang bersama dengan Seiya karena hal ini. Kuroko sendiri sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang diinginkannya, yaitu menjadi seorang guru taman kanak-kanak. Dia suka anak kecil, maka itu Seiya diadopsinya.

Sudah banyak temannya yang menawarkan pekerjaan yang tidak _full_ - _time_ untuk mengajar. Kuroko berpikir keras agar bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk Akashi dan Seiya di rumah. Saat terburu-buru ke perpustakaan, Kuroko melihat Akashi kini dikelilingi mahasiswi dan mengobrol serius dengan mereka. Kuroko agak kesal dirinya tidak bisa bersama Akashi seperti itu, namun ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Mereka sama-sama bekerja keras untuk kehidupan mereka berdua juga Seiya.

“Kelihatannya aku membuat kalian sibuk ya.” Kuroko berbalik dan melihat sosok itu ada di kampusnya. Kuroko tidak bisa memikirkan hal terbaik untuk menghindari sosok itu, selain berbicara dengannya dan membiarkannya pergi dengan sendirinya.

“Masih ada rencana lainnya yang kau siapkan untuk kami?” Tanya surai biru langit itu.

“Ah, menarik sekali kau bisa mengetahuinya. Benar, tapi kali ini kuberikan untukmu.” Ujar sosok itu.

“Eh?” Kuroko mengerjap bingung akan maksud sosok itu.

“Akan kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk memisahkan kalian berdua dari dalam.” Sosok itu menghilang setelah tertawa puas. Kuroko hanya bisa mengerjap tak percaya akan maksudnya. Dirinya merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi di antara mereka, setelah apa yang dikatakannya.

_Jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Seiya-kun dan Sei-kun._

“Kuroko!” Kuroko berbalik dan melihat _Kagami Taiga_ menghampirinya. “Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa tadi?” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut. _Kagami-kun melihatnya_?

“Itu…” Kuroko dan Akashi belum memutuskan untuk menceritakan perihal sosok itu padanya dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya.

“Bila kau tak mau menceritakannya-“ ucapan Kagami terpotong oleh kehadiran Akashi yang memanggilnya.

“Tetsuya!” keduanya menoleh dan melihat Akashi berjalan menghampiri. “Ada apa?” Kuroko pun berlari menghampirinya.

“Sei- _kun_!” Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Akashi.

“Tetsuya?” surai merah itu mengerjap bingung.

“Sosok itu datang lagi.” Bisik Kuroko pelan membuat Akashi menajamkan tatapannya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Kuroko mengangguk mantap. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?” Akashi dan Kuroko mendongak pada lelaki besar yang merupakan partner dan teman baik Kuroko, terutama dalam basket.

“Akan kuceritakan perihal itu nanti, Kagami.” Akashi dan Kagami saling pandang, lalu Kagami mengangguk setuju.

“Baiklah. Aku dan yang lainnya akan menunggu. Pastikan kalian tidak memikulnya sendirian.” Keduanya mengangguk mantap mendengar ucapan Kagami.

“Aku tidak tahu kau disini, Kagami.” Surai jingga gelap itu mengerjap dua kali mendengar ucapan Akashi yang seolah kaget melihatnya disini.

“Ah. Aku pulang dengan _Alex_ untuk menemui Tatsuya. Alex bilang sekalian liburan.” Jawab Kagami.

“Bagaimana dengan kegiatanmu disana dan latihan basketmu, Kagami- _kun_?” Tanya partnernya itu. Kagami tersenyum.

“Berjalan lancar tentu saja.” Akashi dan Kuroko tersenyum mendengar jawaban penuh kepastian itu.

“Kita bermain lagi bersama lain kali.” Ujar Akashi dimana Kuroko ikut tersenyum.

“Oh! _Nozomu tokoro da_!” balasan antusias dari Kagami membuat senyuman melebar di wajah surai merah kekasih Kuroko itu kini. “Baiklah, aku duluan.” Akashi dan Kuroko mengangguk mantap. Mereka berdua menatap sosoknya yang menghilang belok ke lorong.

“Apa yang dikatakannya?” Kuroko hanya terdiam. “Tetsuya,” Akashi meraih bahu Kuroko dan membuatnya menatapnya kini.

“…sesuatu akan terjadi pada kita…” gumamnya dengan alis mengeryit. “Aku tidak mau itu.” Akashi mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Tenanglah.” Ujar Akashi mengusap rambut biru itu. “Kita harus berusaha sebaik mungkin melindungi apa yang penting bagi kita.” Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

“Kuroko- _kun_! Rapat akan segera dimulai!” panggil salah satu anggota komite.

“Ah, _hai_!” Kuroko pun menyusulnya dan melambai pada Akashi. Surai merah itu menajamkan tatapannya.

_Aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi._

\----/-----------

Akashi berhasil menemukan pekerjaan yang bisa dikerjakannya di rumah dengan bayaran cukup tinggi. Dengan begitu, dia bisa lebih sering bersama Seiya bila Kuroko mengambil pekerjaan sementaranya di sebuah taman kanak-kanak nanti. Dia akan membicarakannya dengan Kuroko agar dia pun bisa tenang dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Akashi datang menjemput Seiya di sekolah dasar dan melihatnya sudah menunggu bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. “Ah, itu papa!” ujarnya bahagia saat melihat Akashi telah berdiri di gerbang.

“Kau masih dijemput, Seiya?” Tanya temannya.

“Eh?” Seiya berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

“Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?” gerutu kesal temannya, saat Seiya jarang bermain dengan mereka maupun pulang bersama. Seiya mendesah pelan dan tersenyum.

“Ada alasan kenapa aku terus dijemput papa. Aku ingin kalian mengerti.” Mereka mengerjap bingung mendengar jawabannya.

“Kau diincar orang jahat?” Seiya mengangguk lemah.

“Aku juga ingin bisa bermain dengan kalian. Hanya saja bila terjadi sesuatu padaku dan keluargaku, aku takkan bisa bermain dengan kalian bukan?” keduanya saling pandang dengan tatapan khawatir lalu mengangguk setuju. “Kapan-kapan main saja ke rumahku! Aku yakin papa dan mama akan menyambut kalian!” ujarnya sambil melambai pada kedua temannya.

“Janji ya! Seiya!” ujar mereka balas melambai.

“Ah!” Seiya menghampiri Akashi yang menunggu di gerbang. “Maaf menunggu, papa.” Akashi meraih tangannya.

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan?” Seiya mendongak saat Akashi bertanya.

“Mereka kesal karena tak bisa bermain bersamaku setelah pulang sekolah, namun aku menjelaskan bahwa aku punya alasan sering dijemput.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Kau tidak bermain dengan mereka?” Seiya mengangguk. “Kenapa?”

“Aku tidak ingin merepotkan papa dan mama bila terjadi sesuatu. Aku ingin bisa bermain saat aku bisa merasa aman, begitu pula papa dan mama sendiri.” Akashi mengerjap tak percaya mendengar ucapan itu bisa keluar dari seorang anak sekolah dasar. “Aku mengajak mereka untuk bermain di rumah kapan-kapan, boleh kan?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, Seiya. Tentu saja boleh.” Seiya bersorak ria saat Akashi mengizinkan teman-temannya datang ke rumah untuk bermain. “Namun apakah teman-temanmu menyukai buku? Kebanyakan hanya buku yang ada di rumah kan?” Tanya Akashi.

“Ng! mereka juga suka buku menarik. Lagipula mereka pasti akan membawa mainan sendiri yang bisa dimainkan bersama-sama.” Akashi pun tersenyum ketika mendengarnya.

\----/-----------

Sementara itu, hari ini Kuroko pulang sendirian, mengingat Seiya dijemput Akashi dan mereka akan bertemu di rumah. Kuroko berhenti di taman dimana dirinya menemukan Seiya yang menunggu sembari memeluk kedua lututnya dan duduk di sebuah bangku. _Bila waktu itu dia tidak lewat sini, apakah Seiya akan tetap disana sendirian menunggu orang yang takkan menjemputnya lagi?_

“Kau yakin dia orangnya?” Kuroko membelalakan mata terkejut.

“Dia sekecil ini lho? Nggak asyik.” Sebelum sempat berbalik, tubuhnya di dorong dengan kaki hingga Kuroko jatuh tersungkur. Kuroko tak bisa melihat siapa yang mendorongnya, namun orang itu tidak sendirian. Ada lima orang disana, memandangnya rendah dengan senyuman penuh kepuasan.

“Kudengar dia bebas kita mainkan lho.” Gumam salah satunya.

“Beneran?” mereka tertawa. Kuroko berusaha bangkit walau tangannya terluka akibat dorongan keras itu. Kuroko yakin bila Akashi mengetahuinya, dia akan marah besar. Apalagi Seiya pun bersamanya. Kuroko harus memikirkan cara pergi dari mereka secepat mungkin.

“Hei, dia mau lari tuh.” Ujar yang lainnya.

“Cepat hentikan.” Kuroko yang hendak lari pun terhenti oleh cengkraman kuat di kakinya. Kuroko hanya bisa mengerang karena cengkraman itu seolah meretakkan tulangnya.

“Lepaskan!” teriaknya.

“Suaranya mirip perempuan,” kekeh salah satunya.

“Dia laki-laki lho, kau yakin tidak salah dengar?” yang lainnya ikut tertawa.

“Suruh saja dia buka mulut lagi.” Orang itu menonjoknya dan membuat Kuroko kembali jatuh tersungkur.

“Akh!”

“Oh, kau benar.” Orang itu terkekeh. Seseorang berjongkok dan mencengkram kepalanya. Kuroko hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Tangan itu lebih besar dari tangan Kagami.

“Erangannya menarik. Mau kita apakan?” ujar salah seorang sembari menjilat jempol setelah memukul Kuroko.

“Cowok pun tak masalah kan?” seseorang terdengar membuka sabuk pinggangnya.

“Ah, hoi! Kau yakin melakukannya disini? Cari tempat lain saja.” Ujar yang satunya panik karena mereka di tempat umum.

“Oh, kau benar juga.” Mereka terkekeh senang.   _Gawat! Siapa mereka ini? Mereka besar! Aku tak bisa lari kalau begini, percuma saja melawan mereka yang sebesar ini! Kalau saja aku pernah berlatih bela diri. Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Kagami-kun! Akashi-kun!_

Akashi dan Seiya melewati taman dimana Kuroko menemukan Seiya untuk pertama kalinya. Keduanya hendak pergi ke _Majiba_ untuk membelikan Kuroko segelas _vanilla_ _milkshake_ kesukaannya. Namun, keduanya menoleh saat sekumpulan orang berdiri disana sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat jelas akibat cahaya lampu yang kurang menerangi. _Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?_

“Lebih baik ikat saja dia.” Gumam salah satunya.

“Tapi kenapa dia menargetkan orang sepertinya? Dia terlalu lemah dan kecil lho!”

“Kudengar dia pemain basket, bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia main basket?”

“Haa? Kau bercanda? Begini lebih asyik!” Akashi mengeryit mendengar perihal basket dan bertubuh kecil. Orang yang dimaksudnya diberi pukulan dan terlihat sudah lemah tidak berdaya karena mereka.

“Papa, apa yang mereka lakukan?” Seiya bersembunyi di balik punggung Akashi. Surai merah itu tak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas karena lampu di taman tidak menyinari bagian itu. Orang itu mengangkat seseorang dimana Akashi berhasil melihat warna rambutnya lewat cahaya lampu. Akashi membelalak terkejut saat mengetahui siapa itu.

“Seiya, pergilah ke _Majiba_ dan jangan sekalipun melihat ke belakang.” Ujarnya berbalik pada Seiya dan membisikkan sebuah perintah.

“Eh?” Seiya mengeryit khawatir. “Apa yang terjadi?” Akashi menempelkan jari di bibir anak itu.

“Shh. Bila kau bertemu siapapun yang kau kenal disana, ajak mereka kemari, bila papa tidak kembali dalam sepuluh menit. Kau mengerti?” Seiya menatap Akashi khawatir.

“Papa…” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Kau percaya padaku kan?” Seiya membelalakkan matanya, lalu mengangguk mantap.

“Hati-hati, papa!” anak itu berlari sekencang mungkin menuju _Majiba_ tanpa melihat ke belakang. Kini saatnya Akashi, menjemput orang yang paling dicintainya disana.

\----/-----------

“Hei, kalau dia pingsan nggak asyik kan?” ujarnya saat melihat Kuroko mulai kelelahan.

“Ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu kita-“ Kuroko pun hilang dari cengkramannya. “Hm?”

“Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?” gertak yang lainnya.

“Aku tidak melakukan apapun!” mereka pun terhenti dengan sosok mata merah menatapnya tajam. “Siapa dia?” tanyanya heran.

“Dasar, kau memang tidak sebaiknya kubiarkan sendirian, Tetsuya.” Surai biru muda itu berusaha membuka matanya. Wajah dan tubuhnya sudah penuh luka akibat pukulan dari para lelaki besar itu sedari tadi.

“…Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Kau masih bisa bertahan?” Kuroko berusaha tersenyum.

“ _Hai_.” Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi. “Terima kasih sudah mendengar panggilanku… Sei- _kun_.” Akashi mendongak dan kini berhasil melihat sekumpulan orang itu dalam cahaya lampu.

“Oh, ada penyelamatnya toh.” Salah seorang mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

“Kenapa dia tidak lari saja tadi?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Itu karena aku belum membalas apa yang kalian lakukan pada Tetsuya.” Kuroko mencengkram erat kemeja Akashi. Surai merah itu meliriknya _. Aku tak bisa melakukannya disini, apalagi ada Tetsuya. Aku harus membawanya pergi dulu_.

“Apa yang dia lakukan?”

“Cepat tangkap dia sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu.” Akashi membuka matanya dan kakinya melangkah mundur dengan cepat, mengejutkan mereka. Akashi membalikkan Kuroko dan membuatnya berada di punggung Akashi kini.

“Hua! Sei- _kun_!” Akashi menoleh saat kedua tangan mencengkram pundaknya.

“Pegangan yang erat.” Kuroko mengangguk pelan dimana surai biru muda itu melingkarkan tangan lehernya dan memeluk Akashi erat. “Aku akan menembus kalian.”

“Tangkap dia!” Akashi menerjang dimana mereka pun ikut menerjang ke arahnya.

_Aku tak bisa bergantung pada yang lainnya, bila aku berharap setidaknya Kagami ada disana. Seiya!_

Seiya lari dengan air mata di wajahnya tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi Akashi. Dirinya kini membawa Kagami, Aomine dan Midorima. “Apa yang terjadi, Seiya?”

“Aku sendiri tidak tahu! Kumohon lihatlah langsung!” Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Kita lihat saja langsung _nanodayo_.” Suara perkelahian dan teriakan terdengar dari taman dimana Kuroko menemukan Seiya disana.

“Papa!” mereka berhenti saat orang-orang itu tidak menghiraukannya dan terus sibuk dengan yang mereka lakukan. Cahaya memperlihatkan dua orang sudah tumbang disana.

“Sei- _kun_ , hentikan!” Aomine dan Kagami menyadari itu suara Kuroko memanggil nama Akashi.

“Kuroko!” keduanya berlari ke arah suara itu dimana Midorima menahan Seiya disana, agak jauh dari orang-orang itu.

“Percayakan saja pada mereka _nanodayo_. Berhentilah menangis, Seiya.” Anak itu mengangguk dan hanya berharap agar hal buruk tidak terjadi pada mereka berdua. _Papa! Mama!_

“Kagami- _kun_! Aomine- _kun_! Bantu aku hentikan Sei- _kun_!” Aomine meraih orang-orang itu dan meninjunya keras. Dirinya berhasil menumbangkan mereka dimana Kagami berusaha menghentikan Akashi yang memandangnya liar dan seperti orang lain. Seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa maupun dirinya yang satunya lagi.

“…Akashi!” orang itu kini seperti seorang singa mengamuk dan tidak setenang Akashi yang biasanya. “Akashi!”

“Seijuurou- _kun_!!” panggilan mereka akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan Akashi. Tangannya sudah penuh darah dimana Kuroko memeluknya dengan susah payah. “Hentikan!” Akashi pun berhasil berhenti dan menatap mereka berdua dengan kebingungan.

“…Kagami, Tetsuya…” Kuroko pun tersenyum lega.

“Syukurlah, Sei- _kun_ …” Kuroko pun terjatuh setelah melepas pelukannya dari Akashi.

“Kuroko!”

“Tetsuya!” Aomine menghampiri setelah mendesah kesal.

“Siapa sih mereka? Ah, hoi!”

“Mama!!” Seiya dan Midorima berlari menghampiri. Surai hijau itu pun memanggil ambulans sekaligus Momoi. Akashi mengeryit melihat bagaimana Kuroko terbaring lemah dengan keadaan parah.

“Tetsuya…”

\----/-----------

Kuroko kini dirawat dengan ditemani Seiya dan Momoi di sebuah ruangan khusus. Akashi dan Midorima mengatasi perihal lima orang yang menyerang Kuroko di taman itu. Akashi menyadari bahwa itu rencana sosok yang menargetkan dirinya dan Kuroko. Akashi terdiam di depan ruangan Kuroko dan ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Wajah dan tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu pun sudah diobati dengan baik. “Kau tidak masuk, Akashi?” seolah memikirkan yang lain, Midorima tidak mendapat jawaban dari Akashi. “Untung saja tangan dan kakinya tidak patah _nanodayo_. Dia butuh istirahat lama bila itu terjadi.” Akashi mengangguk setuju. “Kau menyalahkan dirimu akan apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko?” Akashi hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Midorima mendesah pelan lalu menepuk pundak Akashi. Lelaki itu membalikan tubuhnya dan memukulnya hingga terjatuh.

Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Apa yang kau lakukan, Midorima?” dirinya menatap Midorima yang memandangnya kesal. Tangannya masih terkepal.

“Aku yakin Kuroko pun ingin menyalahkan dirinya akan apa yang telah banyak terjadi padamu _nodayo_.” Midorima menatap iris merah Akashi. “Kau tahu seberapa banyak hal buruk terjadi padamu dan membuat kami khawatir setengah mati _nanodayo_?!” Akashi membelalakan matanya terkejut.

“Midorima- _cchi_!” Kise pun muncul dan menepuk pundak surai hijau itu, berhasil menghentikan Midorima yang hendak memmukul lagi surai merah temannya itu. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya dan mendesah pelan.

“Apa yang Midorima bilang benar, Akashi.” Aomine mengulurkan tangan pada mantan kapten mereka itu. Akashi meraihnya dan Aomine membantunya bangkit. “Aku tahu kau akan menyalahkan dirimu soal apa yang terjadi pada Tetsu. Aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Aomine…” gumamnya pelan.

“Tapi aku yakin, Tetsu pun menyalahkan dirinya setelah apa yang pernah terjadi padamu. Kalian sudah sering hampir berpisah sampai aku bingung harus melakukan apa!” Akashi mengeryit. Pintu kamar Kuroko pun terbuka perlahan.

“Hentikan menyalahkan papa, _Dai_ - _nii, Shin-nii_.” Mereka menoleh pada sosok kecil Seiya disana. Matanya bengkak akibat terus menangis.

“Jangan terus menangis, Seiya- _cchi_.” Kise berjongkok dan mengusap air mata yang kembali mengalir di wajah anak manis itu.

“Kumohon hentikan…” Akashi mendesah pelan, diikuti yang lainnya.

Selama tiga hari, Kuroko dirawat hingga hari keempat dirinya diperbolehkan pulang. Walau Akashi sering menjenguk kesana, dirinya tidak pernah datang saat Kuroko terbangun. Akashi datang setiap malam saat Kuroko dan Seiya terlelap. Akashi sudah kehilangan dirinya hingga seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu harus memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti apa pada Kuroko saat ini.

 _Kau menghindarinya?_ Akashi berbaring di atas sofa seperti orang bodoh, mendengar suara dirinya yang satu lagi kembali menggema di pikirannya. _Bukankah kau merindukannya?_ Akashi mendesah pelan.

Apa yang terjadi saat itu? Suara di kepalanya yang mendesah kini. _Kau ingin dengar?_ Akashi mengeryit. Jangan bilang… gumamnya khawatir akan apa yang dipikirkannya jadi kenyataan. _Tidak. Kau hilang kontrol karena melepas semua emosimu saat itu._ Akashi mendesah lega mendengarnya. _Aku berusaha menghentikanmu pula, namun ternyata lebih parah dari dugaanku._ Akashi mendengar suara itu tertawa. _Menarik sekali kau bisa marah seperti itu._ Akashi mendengus kesal.

Akashi pun bangkit saat perutnya terdengar memanggil untuk makanan. Walau begitu, Akashi menolak untuk makan apapun. Sudah tiga hari itu terjadi. _Setidaknya minumlah_ , ujar suara di kepalanya tidak ingin dirinya mati. Kau benar. Akashi bangkit dan meminum tiga gelas air mineral. Akashi meminta seminggu untuk mereka berdua beristirahat di rumah. Pekerjaan dan kuliah seolah mengambil waktu mereka dan menjadikan masalah yang muncul merupakan masalah besar yang tidak bisa ditolerir. Akashi tidak ingin itu. Dirinya kembali berbaring dan mendesah pelan, berusaha untuk tidur.

Suara pintu depan terbuka membuatnya membuka mata. Dirinya ingin menyalahkan sosok itu bila dia memang datang mengunjunginya lagi. Dia ingin mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada sosok itu. Akashi bangkit, namun tidak mendengar suara langkah siapapun masuk. _Suara angin_? Dia merasa pintunya dikunci saat pulang tadi. Akashi membelalakan mata saat melihat surai biru langit melongok dari ambang pintu. “Ah.” Itulah kata pertama yang keluar darinya saat matanya menangkap mata merah milik Akashi sendiri.

“…Tetsuya.” Kuroko pun melangkah masuk dengan tas bawaan di pundaknya. Dirinya malu-malu dan terlihat senang, walau wajahnya masih babak belur oleh beberapa luka memar dan perban. “Mana Seiya?” tanyanya.

“Ah, dia di tempat Momoi- _san_ …” Rasanya canggung sekali. Akashi sedang tidak ingin bertemu Kuroko, _tidak_ , dia hanya tidak bisa menatapnya. Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang harus ditunjukkannya setelah kejadian itu. Dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, apalagi pada mereka yang menyakiti Kuroko hingga seperti saat ini.

“…kau pulang ternyata..” Akashi mendengar Kuroko mendesah dan tersenyum lembut.

“Tentu saja, ini rumahku.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut dan menangkap tatapan lembut Kuroko. “…ini adalah tempatku pulang, dimana Sei- _kun_ berada.” Akashi membelalakkan matanya. “…Sei- _kun_ tidak pernah datang menjengukku…” ujar Kuroko dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Akashi pun berdiri.

“Aku datang tiap malam.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut mendengarnya. “Saat kau dan Seiya tertidur.”

“Kenapa?” Kuroko mengeryit dimana Akashi memalingkan tatapannya.

“…aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa saat menjengukmu-”

“Datang saja seperti biasanya!” Akashi terkejut. “Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Sei- _kun_!” Kuroko menjatuhkan tas yang tersampir di pundaknya dan berlari ke arah Akashi. “Aku merindukanmu, Seijuurou- _kun_!” Akashi membelalakan matanya lagi saat Kuroko berlari memeluknya, erat. Akashi pun mendesah pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

“Aku juga, Tetsuya.” Bisiknya pelan. “Maafkan aku.”

Akashi pun memeluk Kuroko erat. Walau hanya tiga hari, Akashi merasa sudah lama sekali tidak memeluk dan mencium aroma khas yang Kuroko miliki. Akashi memeluknya begitu erat dan membuat wajah Kuroko memerah karenanya. Akashi menghirup aroma _vanilla_ khas lelaki surai langit biru itu. Lelaki itu menyentuh bagian yang membuatnya merasa malu dan gugup. Akashi merasakan detak jantungnya begitu cepat seperti yang dimiliki Kuroko.

“Seiya hari ini menginap?” Akashi pun meraih tas bawaan Kuroko untuk di bawa ke kamar setelah mereka berhasil melepas rindu.

“ _Hai_. Besok dia kembali.” Akashi mengeryit heran. “Seiya bilang,” Akashi berhenti dan menoleh. “Dirinya menyerahkan Sei- _kun_ padaku.” Akashi mengerjap bingung.

\----/-----------

“Ini masalah yang hanya bisa diselesaikan kalian berdua.” Ujarnya tegas, dimana Kuroko mengerjap terkejut. “Kumohon kembalikan Sei- _nii_ , Tetsuya- _nii_. Aku tidak ingin yang lain selain kalian berdua.” Seiya menatap Kuroko seolah itu permintaannya seumur hidup. Seiya bersyukur akan kehadiran Kuroko dan Akashi disampingnya.

\----/-----------

Akashi hanya mengerjap bingung melihat senyuman lembut di wajah Kuroko. “Ayo tidur.” Ujarnya mengajak Kuroko ke kamar dan beristirahat.

Saat di kamar, Akashi membereskan pakaian Kuroko dimana lelaki surai biru langit itu duduk dengan keadaan mengantuk. “Tidur saja, Tetsuya.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Aku ingin disentuh Sei- _kun_ …” walau begitu, dirinya berusaha melawan kantuk yang sudah menyergapnya. Kuroko ingin sentuhan khas Akashi yang biasanya dia rasakan.

“Tapi kau kan baru saja…” Akashi tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi darinya. Walau terluka seperti itu, sentuhan Akashi seolah penting baginya dan mungkin menyembuhkannya. Akashi tersenyum dan melangkah ke arah Kuroko. Surai merah itu menyentuh pipi Kuroko dan mengecupnya.

“Mm?!” Kuroko membelalakan mata terkejut.

“Kau ingin disentuh kan?” wajah Kuroko memerah saat Akashi mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek.

“Jangan menggodaku Sei- _kun_!” Akashi terkekeh saat mendengar gerutuan surai biru langit itu.

“Akan kupastikan kau akan meminta lagi.” Senyuman melebar di wajah surai merah kekasihnya.

“Sei- _kun_!!”

\----/-----------

Keduanya bangun dengan keadaan segar, dimana beberapa perban luka Kuroko sudah bisa dibuka oleh Akashi. Hanya tinggal memar di pergelangan kakinya yang masih tersisa. “Kau bisa berjalan?” Tanya Akashi saat keduanya berada di kamar mandi. Kuroko mengangguk sambil menyikat giginya dimana Akashi mencari kaos atau kemeja yang bisa dipakainya hari ini. “Seiya pulang hari ini?”

“ _Hai_.” Kuroko menoleh dan melihat Akashi kebingungan dengan tubuh masih tanpa pakaian. “Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanyanya dengan heran.

“Semua pakaian disini sudah kupakai.” Akashi mengeryit.

“Alasan macam apa itu?” Akashi terkekeh mendengar gerutuan dari kekasihnya. Kuroko meraih sebuah _sweater_ berwarna biru gelap seperti rambut Aomine. “Pakai saja yang ini. Kau bekerja di rumah kan?” Akashi menerimanya.

“Ah. Kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu, Tetsuya?” Kuroko mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan.

“Bantu aku memilihnya.” Akashi tersenyum ketika mendengar gumaman Kuroko padanya dan mengecup leher Kuroko, membuat surai biru muda itu terkejut dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

“Kau ditawari berapa sekolah?” keduanya beranjak keluar saat Akashi selesai memakai _sweater_ -nya.

“Empat.”

“Kau sungguh terkenal, _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_.” Ujar Akashi menertawakannya. Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“Ah, Sei- _kun_ , labelnya masih ada,” ujar Kuroko meraih bagian belakang pakaian Akashi.

“Hm?” Sebuah suara pintu depan terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Disana terdapat Seiya dan Momoi yang terkejut melihat keduanya bersama.

“Tetsu- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_!” entah kenapa Momoi memberikan ekspresi penuh kelegaan pada mereka. Seiya pun menjatuhkan bola basket yang dipegangnya.

“Ya, Seiya.” Ujar sang ayah dengan senyuman. Air mata kembali membanjiri wajahnya.

“Papa!” anak itu berlari dan memeluk Akashi, mengejutkannya.

“Hei, lepas dulu sepatunya.” Ujar Akashi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu saat dirinya memeluk erat Akashi.

“Syukurlah… syukurlah!” Seiya hanya memeluk erat Akashi tanpa peduli hal itu. Momoi membantu melepaskan sepatunya. Seiya pun melepas pelukannya saat Kuroko ikut membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum padanya. “Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua!” Akashi dan Kuroko mengerjap terkejut bersamaan, saling pandang sebelum tersenyum.

“ _Hai_ , Seiya- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Aku pulang, Seiya.” Akashi dan Kuroko pun berhasil melihat tawa bahagia di wajah Seiya.


	25. Day 25 - Akashi Seiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seiya, Takahashi Kakeru berhasil menjadi anak angkat dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Setelah disekolahkan, anak itu memiliki banyak teman juga hobi yang hebat dan terlihat sangat berbakat. Walaupun begitu, Seiya kesepian tanpa kehadiran Akashi dan Kuroko yang kerap disibukkan oleh keadaan kuliah sekaligus keseharian. Kedekatan dan kehangatan hanya bisa terjadi sebentar saja. Kontes musik diadakan dan Seiya juga teman-temannya siap menampilkan yang terbaik. Apakah Akashi dan Kuroko bisa hadir? Apa pendapat orang tua murid terhadap orang tua angkat Seiya yang keduanya merupakan laki-laki?

_Akashi_ _Seiya_ kini beranjak naik kelas 4 sekolah dasar semenjak ditemukan _Kuroko Tetsuya_ dan persiapan masuk smp pun mulai membuat _Akashi Seijuurou_ berpikir keras, dimana sekolah yang bagus dan berkualitas namun murah dan dekat dengan kediaman mereka kini. Keduanya dibantu _Midorima Shintarou_ dan _Momoi Satsuki_ yang cukup senggang untuk mempersiapkannya. Mereka dijadikan wali untuk setiap pertemuan orang tua murid menggantikan Akashi dan Kuroko, mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka yang akan mengancam keseharian Seiya sendiri di sekolah. Akashi dan Kuroko harus datang bergantian untuk hal itu. Walau Seiya sendiri tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya dan menikmati kehadiran mereka berdua di sekolahnya. “Hari ini juga Midorima- _san_ dan Momoi- _san_ ya?” wali kelas Seiya, _Kurihata Yuuka_ mengatakannya saat keduanya hadir di pertemuan orang tua murid. Guru yang masih muda dan cantik ini merupakan guru yang baru mengajar selama dua bulan setelah masuknya Seiya.

“ _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_ hari ini ada urusan penting dengan Kuroko- _kun_ , jadi kami yang menemani Seiya- _kun_.” Yuuka melirik Seiya.

“Saya tidak masalah sih, asalkan ada walinya, hanya saja, Seiya- _kun_ sendiri pasti ingin ditemani keduanya…” Midorima dan Momoi kini menoleh pada Seiya yang memberengut kesal, walau tidak keberatan ditemani keduanya kini. Seiya bukan anak yang manja dan merepotkan Akashi juga Kuroko, apalagi _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_. Namun mengingat keduanya semakin sibuk baru-baru ini, Seiya hanya bisa mengobrol dengan mereka di rumah, itu pun hanya sebentar. Seiya pasti merasa kesepian tidak bisa menikmati seharian penuh dengan keduanya.

“Saya akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan mereka berdua.” Ujar Momoi dengan senyuman terpaksa. Kenyataan pahit ini memang sulit diubah.

“Baiklah, tolong ya.” Yuuka tersenyum setuju. Guru itu menoleh. “Sebentar lagi acara kontes musik, Seiya- _kun_ sendiri akan tampil sebagai pemain piano mengiringi teman-temannya yang jadi paduan suara. Saya berharap Akashi- _san_ dan Kuroko- _san_ -lah yang datang hari itu. Saya yakin Seiya- _kun_ juga…” dua anak lelaki datang berlari ke arah mereka.

“Seiya! Hari ini main kemana?” Tanya salah satunya dengan antusias. “Ah, kau tidak bersama papamu hari ini?” Seiya mengangguk sedih. “Tenang saja!” anak itu menepuk pundaknya. “Mereka pasti datang saat kontes! Kau kan main piano!” anak itu mengatakannya dengan bangga. Anak itu pun menarik Seiya.

“Hei, kita belum selesai _nanodayo_.” Midorima mengatakannya sembari membetulkan kacamatanya. Seiya melambai tidak apa-apa dimana Yuuka sendiri mengizinkannya. Mereka berlari ke tempat bermain bersama.

“Hati-hati!” Momoi memperingatkan mereka. “Beberapa hari ini, Akashi- _kun_ sibuk sekali, maka itu, bersama kami, hingga bersama Kuroko- _kun_ dan Seiya- _kun_ sendiri pun jarang.” Ujar Momoi sambil menyentuh pipinya. Yuuka mendesah khawatir.

“Saya harap Kuroko- _san_ dan Akashi- _san_ bisa meluangkan waktu dengan kalian lebih banyak, terutama Seiya- _kun_ sendiri.” Momoi dan Midorima saling pandang.

“ _Hai_.”

\----/-----------

Midorima dan Momoi pun pulang dengan Seiya yang berlari bahagia. Kuroko menghampiri anak itu dan mengajak Seiya untuk mandi dan bersiap makan malam. “Dimana Akashi?” Kuroko hanya tersenyum pasrah dan menunjuk surai merah yang tumbang di atas sofa. Jiwanya seolah terlihat keluar dari tubuhnya saat itu juga. “Akashi!”

“Hm? Ah, terima kasih banyak, Midorima, Momoi.” Surai merah itu masih saja sempat tersenyum pada keduanya.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi- _kun_?” ujar Momoi menyentuh dahi Akashi.

“Ah, urusan keluarga membuatku stress.” Gumamnya pelan, membuat Midorima teringat akan keluarga Akashi. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan mengeryit khawatir. “Maaf bila aku membuat kalian khawatir. Apa yang dikatakan wali kelas Seiya?” Midorima pun duduk dimana Momoi melangkah keluar ruang keluarga untuk membantu Kuroko.

“Dia berharap kalian yang datang, walau kami sudah menceritakan keadaan kalian.” Akashi pun duduk dan mengangguk. “Sebentar lagi ada kontes musik, dan dia berharap kalian bisa datang untuk melihat penampilan Seiya yang bermain piano. Dan pastinya…” Akashi dan Midorima menoleh mendengar langkah kaki cepat dari luar ruang keluarga dan melihat Seiya berlari menghampirinya. Dia memeluknya erat.

“Aku ingin kalian datang!” wajahnya disertai ekspresi memohon. Seiya pasti merindukan mereka berdua disisinya, walaupun mereka masih bertemu satu sama lain di rumah. Akashi meraih buku kecil dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. Jadwal mereka disatukan dalam buku kecil itu.

“Aku libur di hari itu, tapi Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi meraihnya saat Kuroko mengatakannya. Akashi membaca apa yang ada disana dimana Seiya mengeryit khawatir.

“Akan kuusahakan.” Kuroko pun menyentuh pundak surai merah itu dengan senyuman lembut.

“Nah! Saatnya makan malam!” ujar Momoi dengan bahagia. Midorima bangkit dimana Kuroko melangkah ke dapur.

“Biar kubantu _nanodayo_. Apa yang kau buat hari ini?” tanyanya sembari melipat lengan kemejanya bertanya pada surai biru langit itu.

“Papa, ajari aku ini.” Ujar Seiya meraih buku dalam tasnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Akashi.

“Oh, kau sudah belajar sampai kesini juga.” Seiya mengangguk senang.

“Apa, apa? Nilai Seiya- _kun_ bagus-bagus di sekolah?” Tanya Momoi penasaran.

“Tentu saja.” Ujar Akashi bangga.

“Papa mengajariku sih!” rona merah menghiasi pipi Seiya yang tersenyum bangga. Momoi melihat beberapa tesnya dan ikut bangga.

“Hebat sekali, Seiya- _kun_!” Momoi memeluk anak itu.

“Sei- _kun_ jago dalam mengajar sih ya,” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku yakin itu berlaku padamu juga, Tetsuya. Kau guru.” Rona merah menghiasi wajah Kuroko. Surai biru langit itu mengangguk setuju.

\----/-----------

Hari kontes musik pun datang, Seiya kini duduk di atas sofa menunggu kabar kedua orang tua angkatnya untuk bisa datang bersamanya ke sekolah. Seiya duduk sembari menggenggam erat buku not balok piano yang akan dimainkannya hari ini bersama teman-temannya. Seiya suka bermain piano dan biola, semenjak Akashi mengajarkannya tentang musik. Selain itu, Seiya suka bermain basket, membaca dan belajar, baginya itu sangat menyenangkan. Akashi dan Kuroko mengajarkannya banyak hal semenjak resmi menjadi orang tua angkatnya. Seiya mendengar suara langkah kaki dari atas dengan terburu-buru. “Apa yang kau lakukan disana Seiya? Kita bisa terlambat.” Itu suara Akashi. Seiya bangkit dan melihat Akashi memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja merah di dalamnya, sama seperti jas yang dipakai Seiya saat ini.

“Papa…” Kuroko melongok dari ambang pintu dengan jas hitam yang sama dengan kemeja biru muda di dalamnya.

“Seiya- _kun_ , ambil bekalmu disana dan kita berangkat.” Ujarnya dengan tegas.

“Kalian datang…?” Akashi menghampiri dan mengusap kepala anak itu.

“Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan penampilan anakku yang gagah ini dalam bermain piano.” Ujarnya sembari memberikan senyuman dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. “ah, dasimu longgar.” Akashi membetulkannya dimana Seiya tersenyum senang. _Akhirnya_! Dasi kupu-kupu merah itu kini terpasang rapi di lehernya.

“Kalian berdua, ayo.” Akashi meraih tangan Seiya dan membawanya keluar ruang keluarga menuju sekolah.

Seiya berjalan dengan wajah berbunga-bunga, kedua tangannya memegang tangan Akashi dan Kuroko dimana Kuroko membawakan buku not balok pianonya. Akashi melirik jam tangannya dan melihat keadaan bahwa acara musik itu belum dimulai. Anak-anak dan orang tua mulai menoleh melihat kedatangan mereka. “Hei, siapa mereka?”

“Itu Seiya- _kun_ kan!” ujar salah seorang anak perempuan.

“Tampan sekali.” Gumam yang lainnya.

“Kudengar mereka kedua orang tua angkat Seiya- _kun_.” Bisik salah satu orang tua murid.

“Eh? Dua-duanya? Apa hubungan mereka?” balas temannya.

“Katanya sih…” ada yang memuji dan ada pula yang mencela mereka. Sebagian ada yang khawatir akan hubungan keduanya, antara Akashi dan Kuroko.

“Tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat mereka dimana…” walau begitu, Seiya tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan hanya asyik sendiri. Wajahnya berbunga-bunga bahagia.

“Seiya!” teman anak itu menghampiri dengan antusias. “Orang tuamu dua-duanya laki-laki?” ujarnya mengeryit heran.

“Iya! Kamu nggak ngerasa aneh?” Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh dan mengeryit khawatir. Inilah yang dikhawatirkan Akashi bila mereka berdua datang bersama. Walau kenyataan mereka-lah yang mengadopsi Seiya. Keduanya terkejut saat Seiya menarik tangan mereka.

“Nggak kok. Kalian iri?” ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Dirinya berhasil lepas dari teman-temannya yang mengeryit bingung, menarik kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan mereka yang terkejut.

“Ah, Seiya!” yang lainnya memberikan ekspresi tak percaya. Dirinya hanya berpikir untuk cepat mengajak mereka berkeliling sebelum kontes musik dimulai. Seiya ingin memperkenalkan sekolahnya pada Akashi dan Kuroko.

“Seiya- _kun_ , kau yakin tidak apa-apa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada mereka?” Kuroko melihat bagaimana tatapan anak-anak yang lainnya pada Seiya juga mereka berdua.

“Memang mungkin aneh bila orang tua murid keduanya laki-laki…” gumam Akashi pelan dimana Kuroko menoleh pada surai merah yang mengeryit itu.

“Aku tidak salah.” Ujarnya tenang. “Kalian datang kemari untuk melihat kontesku adalah yang terpenting sekarang ini.” Seiya memeluk lengan keduanya. “Sebagai orang yang memberiku kehangatan akan kehidupan.” Akashi dan Kuroko mengerjap terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

“Tapi, sosok itu juga menyekolahkanmu ya…” ujar Kuroko menyadari bahwa Seiya kini sudah siap naik ke kelas empat.

“Kau benar.” Ujar Akashi ikut menyadarinya.

“Walau begitu, dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti bagaimana kalian memperlakukanku.” Akashi dan Kuroko kembali menoleh pada anak itu. “Aku selalu sendirian semenjak Kuro- _nii_ menemukanku.” Akashi dan Kuroko saling pandang kini. “Banyak yang menjadi temanku, namun rasanya berbeda. Seolah aku di asingkan. Di rumah pun, dia hanya memberiku makan seadanya dan pergi tanpa berbicara padaku.” Seiya mengeryit. “Entah sudah berapa lama aku selalu sendirian.” Seiya berhenti dan terkejut saat Akashi dan Kuroko memeluknya. “Papa? Mama?” Seiya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Dirinya beruntung, hari itu Kuroko menemukannya dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

“Ah, itu,” seorang guru menunjuk pada Seiya yang tersenyum bahagia. Yuuka mengerjap lalu tersenyum. “Itu kan Seiya- _kun_?” ujarnya melihat anak itu.

“Iya,” guru itu terkejut melihat Yuuka tersenyum lembut.

“Apa kau tidak aneh dengan hubungan kedua orang tua angkatnya?” Yuuka menggeleng pelan.

“Seiya- _kun_ bisa tertawa seperti itu, walau bukan dengan orang tua normal seharusnya. Saya sudah bersyukur, bahwa masih ada orang yang mencintai seorang anak seperti mereka berdua.” Yuuka melihat bagaimana Seiya, seolah tidak ingin yang lain selain Akashi dan Kuroko. Hanya mereka berdua yang anak itu inginkan.

Yuuka pun berjalan ke arah mereka. “Ah, Yuuka- _sensei_!” dirinya hanya ingin menemui kedua orang tua yang bisa membuat seorang anak seolah bahagia setiap harinya seperti itu.

“Akashi- _san_ , Kuroko- _san_ ,” keduanya menoleh diikuti Seiya sendiri.

“Yuuka- _sensei_!” guru muda itu tersenyum.

“Syukurlah, kalian berdua bisa datang hari ini.” Yuuka tersenyum lega melihat kedatangan Akashi dan Kuroko kini.

“Maaf, kami selalu merepotkan anda.” Ujar keduanya bersamaan sembari membungkuk.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya pun berharap kalian berdua atau setidaknya salah satu dari kalian datang, mengingat Midorima- _san_ dan Momoi- _san_ yang kerap datang, anda takkan tahu betapa senangnya Seiya- _kun_.” Anak itu kini mengobrol ria dengan teman-teman satu kontesnya. Wajahnya begitu bahagia.

“Apa Seiya memiliki masalah di sekolah?” Yuuka melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Kuroko.

“Tidak, Seiya- _kun_ sangat aktif dan merupakan anak yang menyenangkan. Sifatnya yang polos dan jujur cukup disukai, walau memang terkadang membuat anak-anak kesal karenanya.” Yuuka tersenyum dimana Akashi dan Kuroko mendesah pasrah. “Seiya- _kun_ juga senang sekali membicarakan kalian berdua pada saya maupun teman-temannya, kalian berdua pemain basket yang keren, katanya.” Akashi dan Kuroko tersenyum. “Nilainya juga meningkat, kurasa karena orang tuanya pula.” Tambahnya sembari tersenyum bangga.

“Anda terlalu berlebihan.” Ujar Akashi seolah tak pantas mendapat pujian itu akan pendidikan Seiya.

“Dia suka sekali piano dan biola, juga basket, apakah ini pengaruh dari kalian berdua?” ujar Yuuka mengingat bagaimana Seiya begitu antusias akan tiga hal itu.

“Ah, untuk piano dan biola, Akashi- _kun_ yang mengajarinya. Basket merupakan kesukaan kami berdua sejak kecil.” Ujar Kuroko menjelaskan.

“Wah, jangan-jangan kalian pemain basket?” Akashi dan Kuroko mengangguk bersamaan.

“Papa! Mama! Ayo ke tempat kontes diadakan!” Seiya meraih tangan keduanya dan mulai menariknya.

“Tunggu, Seiya.” Ujar Akashi dengan nada tenang yang memperingatkan.

“Ah, hei, Seiya- _kun_! Kita masih berbicara dengan Yuuka- _sensei_.” Seiya menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum pada Yuuka. Guru muda itu ikut tersenyum.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” Ujar Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Maaf, kami permisi dulu.” Ujar Kuroko saat Seiya berhasil menariknya bersama Akashi.

“ _Hai_ , kita bertemu lagi di acara kontes.” Guru wali kelas itu melambai pelan dengan senyuman, sebelum kebingungan. “Papa? Mama?”

\----/-----------

Setelah memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah pada Akashi dan Kuroko, ketiganya masuk ke aula besar yang memperlihatkan piano di tengahnya dan sebuah tiang penyangga buku not balok. Kuroko mengerjap takjub saat melihatnya. “Di sekolah ini ada aula seperti di gedung musik!” ujarnya tak percaya dimana Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Aku memilih sekolah yang bagus untuk Seiya tentunya,” ujarnya bangga, saat Kuroko mengeryit khawatir.

“Apa tidak mahal, Sei- _kun_?” tanyanya.

“Cukup terjangkau olehku, tenang saja, Tetsuya. Kita sudah membicarakan soal keuangan bukan?” Kuroko mengangguk walau dirinya masih khawatir akan hal itu. Seiya kini berlarian di dalam aula yang dimana masih sepi oleh penonton dan pemain.

“Sei- _kun_ untuk biaya kuliah kita dan sekolah Seiya- _kun_ , dan aku untuk biaya apartemen dan kebutuhan lainnya.” Ujarnya mengingatkan dan Akashi tersenyum.

“Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan semuanya sendirian.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut. “Kau membantuku dengan urusan itu, dan aku senang melakukannya denganmu, Tetsuya.” Rona merah menghiasi pipi Kuroko, namun senyuman ikut terlukiskan di wajahnya.

“ _Hai_.”

“Oh, Seiya sudah berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.” Kuroko menoleh pada apa yang dilihat Akashi dan Seiya kini berdiri dengan sekumpulan anak-anak dan beberapa orang dewasa yang terlihat sebagai pembimbing mereka. Akashi dan Kuroko pun duduk berdampingan di belakang kursi yang akan diisi oleh para guru dan juri. Beberapa orang tua murid dan murid yang tidak bermain pun mulai mengisi aula dan duduk di sebelah mereka.

Acara pun akhirnya dimulai, anak-anak yang berdiri di belakang panggung sudah bersiap dan naik ke atas panggung dengan ekspresi khawatir dan tegang. Pemandu mereka berusaha menenangkan, namun gagal dengan Seiya yang kini berdiri di depan kursi piano. Seiya menelan ludah dengan tangan mencengkram erat buku not baloknya. “Tetsuya?” Akashi terkejut melihat Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri.

“Seiya- _kun_! Berjuanglah!” Kuroko mulai melambai bahagia pada Seiya yang membelalakan mata terkejut.

“Mama?” penonton disana terkejut dan bingung akan apa yang dilakukan Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu tak peduli dan hanya asyik menyemangati Seiya. Akashi pun tersenyum dan berdiri.

“Kau yakin akan bengong disana, Seiya?” kini Seiya menoleh pada Akashi yang ikut berdiri seperti Kuroko.

“Papa…” mata anak itu berbinar.

“Kau akan melampauiku dalam piano maupun basket kan?” Seiya membelalakan matanya saat Akashi mengatakannya dengan ekspresi menantang. Seiya pun tersenyum. Seiya mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal pada Akashi dan Kuroko.

“Aku pasti gakkan kalah!” Akashi dan Kuroko saling berpandangan, sebelum melakukan hal yang sama.

“Kita juga.” Berkat keduanya, Seiya kini memasang ekspresi puas dan antusias. Semangat menghapuskan semua kegugupan dan ketegangannya berdiri di atas panggung. Anak itu meletakkan buku not baloknya dan duduk dengan bangga. Akashi dan Kuroko kembali duduk. Seiya sudah siap dalam posisi bermain piano.

“Seiya- _kun_ ,” anak gadis yang menjadi paduan suara menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“Kita akan tunjukan pada mereka bukan, sehebat apa kita?” ucapan Seiya dengan senyuman bangganya membangkitkan semangat paduan suara itu. Mereka saling pandang dengan ekspresi semangat yang sama lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

“ _Hai_!!” para paduan suara pun berdiri tegak dan membuka buku bertuliskan lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikan saat itu dengan penuh semangat. Ekspresi tegang dan gugupnya hilang oleh semangat yang diberikan Seiya pada mereka. Kini, seolah menerima tantangan Akashi dan Kuroko, Seiya memulai penampilannya dengan teman-temannya dalam kontes musik.

Penampilan berakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Kuroko tersenyum bahagia dimana Akashi menepuk tangannya. Sudah pasti dalam ekspektasinya. Kelas Seiya selesai dimana mereka turun panggung, bersiap untuk kelas berikutnya. Beberapa orang tua mulai membicarakan Akashi yang duduk melipat kedua tangannya dan Kuroko yang berbicara pada Akashi yang mendengarkan dengan antusias. “Siapa mereka?”

“Kudengar mereka adalah orang tua angkat _Akashi_ _Seiya_.”

“Keduanya laki-laki?”

“Seiya- _kun_ sendiri merupakan anak adopsi.”

“Mungkin mereka kakak beradik.”

Acara kontes musik berlangsung selama sejam penuh dan berakhir pada jam makan siang. Akashi dan Kuroko kini menunggu Seiya diluar bersama _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ yang datang menonton juga. “Seiya- _kun_!” anak perempuan yang khawatir tadi menghentikan langkah Seiya yang berlari menuju Akashi dan Kuroko. “Aku ingin mengenalmu dan orang tuamu! Izinkan aku jadi temanmu!” Seiya mengerjap terkejut mendengarnya, lalu tersenyum senang.

“ _Hai_! Dengan senang hati!” Seiya melambaikan tangannya dan berhasil memeluk Akashi dan Kuroko bersamaan setelahnya.

“Penampilan yang keren sekali, Seiya- _kun_!” ujar Momoi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

“Tidak buruk, _nanodayo_.” Ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Sei- _chin_ , ini cemilan dariku sebagai hadiah atas penampilan yang keren.” Seiya menerima sekantong _snack_ dari Murasakibara.

“ _Arigatou_ , Atsu- _nii_!”

“Hoi, Seiya dikelilingi orang-orang aneh dan besar lho. Laki-laki semua pula!”

“Ada perempuannya juga kok, tuh,” tunjuknya pada Momoi.

“Uwah! Cantik!” mereka melihat bagaimana Seiya dikelilingi _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ setelah acara kontes musik itu.

“Dadanya juga besar!”

“A- _ano_ ,” seorang gadis muda cantik mencoba menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko.

“ _Hai_?” Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh bersamaan.

“A-apakah kalian Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya?” keduanya mengerjap bersamaan sambil saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum mengangguk.

“Akashi Seijuurou? Kau kenal?” Tanya seorang anak melirik temannya, yang menggeleng tidak tahu.

“Kuroko Tetsuya juga aku tak tahu.”

“Kalian yang merupakan mahasiswa universitas Tokyo kan?” Akashi mengeryit seolah pernah melihat gadis itu.

“Kau, rasanya aku pernah lihat…” ujar Akashi sembari mengamati gadis itu. Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Kenalanmu, Sei- _kun_?” Akashi memiringkan kepala sedikit.

“Sekretaris komite, _Hanabi_ _Yuuna_?” Tanya surai merah itu.

“Benar! Aku tidak tahu kita bertemu disini, Akashi- _kun_!” ekspresi bahagia yang ditunjukkan Yuuna membuat Kuroko mengeryit bingung.

“Ah, ini Hanabi Yuuna, sekretaris komite yang kita ikuti, Kuroko. Beberapa hari ini aku meminta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan bagianmu dan bagianku selama kita sibuk dengan kuliah kita dan bekerja. Hanabi, ini Kuroko Tetsuya.” Ujar surai merah itu memperkenalkannya.

“ _Doumo_.” Ujarnya membungkuk sopan pada Yuuna.

“Seperti yang kau jabarkan, Akashi- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu bisa bertemu langsung!” Akashi tersenyum saat Yuuna terlihat antusias saat melihat Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya.

“Kalian berdua belum bertemu langsung sih ya.” Ujar Akashi dimana Yuuna sendiri mengangguk setuju.

“Manis sekali, aku suka.” Ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

“Jangan mengambilnya dariku, Hanabi- _san_.” Ujar Akashi.

“Eehh, aku tak mungkin menang melawan Akashi- _kun_ soal Kuroko- _kun_ kan?” Kuroko mengeryit bingung akan apa yang mereka bicarakan. “Lalu mereka?” Akashi berbalik dan melihat teman-temannya asyik dengan Seiya.

“Ah, itu teman-temanku sejak smp. Yang tinggi besar berambut ungu itu Murasakibara Atsushi, yang berkacamata Midorima Shintarou, yang berambut merah muda itu Momoi Satsuki, yang berkulit gelap itu Aomine Daiki, yang berambut coklat tinggi itu Kagami Taiga, dan yang berambut pirang itu Kise Ryouta.” Ujar Akashi memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

“Kise Ryouta? Yang model itu?” Akashi tertawa mendengarnya saat Yuuna begitu antusias.

“Kau mengetahuinya?” tanyanya sembari melirik kembali pada gadis itu.

“Tentu saja! Dia terkenal!” Yuuna melangkah menghampiri Kise dan membuat lelaki itu memancarkan aura modelnya. Aomine mengejeknya dan membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi Kise. Mereka bertengkar lagi seperti biasanya.

“Apa maksud obrolan kalian tadi, Sei- _kun_?” bisik Kuroko curiga.

“Ah, Hanabi salah satu dari banyaknya mahasiswi yang menyukaimu, Tetsuya.” Kuroko memberengut kesal mendengar jawabannya.

“Bukankah yang menyukai Sei- _kun_ juga banyak?” Akashi tertawa.

“Aku lebih menyukaimu, Tetsuya.” Wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Jangan menggodaku, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi tertawa lagi.

“Aku serius.”

“Seiya- _kun_ ternyata dikelilingi orang-orang menyenangkan dan hebat seperti kalian ya, Akashi- _san_ , Kuroko- _san_.” Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Yuuka, wali kelas Seiya kini menghampiri mereka. “Kita bertemu lagi ya.” Tambahnya.

“Penampilan yang luar biasa, Yuuka- _san_.” Ujar Kuroko.

“Ini juga berkat latihan dari guru musik kami dan guru privatnya di rumah.” ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Akashi. Surai merah itu hanya tersenyum bangga. “Saya bersyukur dengan sifat Seiya yang apa adanya seperti itu, banyak yang berminat jadi temannya.” Yuuka tertawa kecil. “Ah, sebentar lagi juga ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah, kalau tidak salah saat penerimaan murid baru kelas satu tahun depan.”

“Apakah Seiya- _kun_ ikut serta?” Tanya Kuroko.

“Tentu saja. Kudengar kita akan melawan sekolah dari Kyoto.” Akashi dan Kuroko serasa tidak asing mendengar nama kota itu. Memang merupakan tempat dimana Akashi bersekolah tinggi saat itu, namun ada hal lain yang membuat mereka seolah melupakan sesuatu yang penting akibat banyaknya kejadian yang terjadi. “Tapi, saya yakin Seiya- _kun_ bisa lebih jago lagi bila dilatih langsung oleh orang tuanya yang merupakan pemain basket.”

“Eh? Seiya diajari basket?” ketiganya terkejut saat suara teman-teman Seiya yang tampil sebagai paduan suara kini berdiri di belakang sang guru wali kelas.

“Iya, Akashi- _san_ dan Kuroko- _san_ adalah pemain basket lho.” Ujar Yuuka dengan senyuman lembut pada anak-anak yang merupakan teman Seiya.

“Keren!” Seiya menghampiri dan lagi-lagi menarik lengan Akashi dan Kuroko.

“Aku pasti akan jadi kapten yang hebat seperti Papa!” mereka mengerjap terkejut.

“Kapten?”

“Ah.” Mereka menoleh dan melihat _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ menatap anak-anak itu dengan tatapan puas dan menantang.

“Hanya dia-lah satu-satunya pemain yang kami akui sebagai kapten hingga kini.” Anak-anak itu terkejut, melihat bagaimana tatapan mereka seolah itu hal mutlak dan kebenaran yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

“Kalian…” Akashi sendiri ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

“Aomine- _kun_ , kau hanya akan membuat mereka ketakutan.” Ujar Kuroko melihat bagaimana mereka seolah mengintimidasi anak kecil.

“Oh, _sorry_ ,” Akashi mendesah pelan saat Aomine meminta maaf.

“Bukan maksud kami begitu _nanodayo_.” Gumam Midorima sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Setidaknya mata Seiya- _chin_ tidak akan berubah seperti mata Aka- _chin_.”

“Apa maksudnya dengan itu, Murasakibara- _cchi_?” bingung Kise.

“Tentu saja, Murasakibara- _kun_.” Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum.

“Ayahmu kapten? Keren!!” Yuuka berjongkok dan menepuk kepala anak itu.

“Kalian tahu, tentang tim pemain basket yang dijuluki _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_?”

“Aku tahu! Mereka yang bermain seperti professional sejak smp kan?” mereka mulai antusias saat membicarakan hal itu.

“ _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_?” salah satu anak perempuan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

“Iya! Berasal dari SMP _Teikou_ yang terus memenangkan kejuaraan hingga nasional!”

“Ah, aku tahu! Yang katanya ada pemain bayangan yang tidak disadari tim lawan kan!” Akashi dan Kuroko hanya saling pandang dengan senyuman dan desahan pelan.

“Murasakibara, berhentilah memakan cemilan sambil berdiri _nodayo_.” Gerutu Midorima seperti biasanya, mengingatkan Murasakibara akan cemilan kesukaannya.

“Eehh~ kenapa? Mido- _chin_ mau?” Tanya surai ungu itu tanpa memperdulikannya.

“Tidak terima kasih _nanodayo_.” Ujarnya dengan tegas.

“Lalu ada apa dengan mereka?” Tanya mereka lalu menoleh pada Seiya yang masih memegangi tangan Akashi dan Kuroko. Seiya mengerjap saat wali kelasnya tersenyum.

“Mereka ini _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ lho.” Mereka mengerjap mencoba mencerna ucapan Seiya yang polos dan terdengar bohong itu.

“EEEHHHH?!!!” Akashi dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

“Pa-pa-pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing!” ujarnya menunjuk Akashi yang mengerjap bingung. “Dia kan _Akashi Seijuurou_ , kapten mereka walau bertubuh pendek!” Akashi merasakan sebuah kekesalan muncul di hatinya.

“Sei- _kun_ , tenanglah.” Kuroko menyadari bahwa ucapan anak itu melukai perasaan Akashi soal tinggi badan. Kuroko sendiri merasakan hal yang sama soal tinggi badan. Aomine, Kagami dan Kise menahan tawa di belakangnya, dimana Midorima hanya memalingkan wajahnya menahan tawa dan Murasakibara sibuk dengan cemilannya. Momoi meraih lengan Akashi.

“Tidak boleh begitu lho!” anak itu terkejut melihat Momoi yang berambut merah muda dan panjang memberengut kesal. “Walaupun tinggi badan mungkin berpengaruh dalam basket, tapi Akashi- _kun_ hebat lho! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya membawa tim menuju kemenangan!” Kuroko tersenyum saat Momoi membela Akashi walau kata-katanya kurang pas. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Sudahlah, Mo-“

“Aku tetap ingin jadi seperti papa!” Akashi dan Momoi terkejut, diikuti Kuroko. Seiya mengatakannya dengan senyuman. “Aku ingin menjadi kapten yang hebat seperti Aka- _nii_ , menjadi pemain yang keren seperti Daiki- _nii_ , Taiga- _nii_ , dan Ryouta- _nii_ , menjadi pemain yang kuat seperti Atsu- _nii_ dan Shin- _nii_ , juga, sebagai pemain yang menyelamatkan teman-temannya, seperti Kuro- _nii_!” mereka terkejut sebelum tersenyum mendengarnya. _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ memeluk dan menepuk kepala Seiya. “Ng? kenapa?” tanyanya.

“Seiya- _chin_ , _daisuki_ ~” ujar Murasakibara berjongkok dan memeluk anak itu.

“Akan kubelikan _lucky_ _item_ -mu besok, Seiya.” Midorima mengatakannya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

“Eh? Terima kasih, Shin- _nii_.” Seiya berterima kasih dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

“Kutraktir kau burger, Seiya!” ujar Kagami bangga.

“Kagami- _kun_ , itu tidak baik untuk Seiya- _kun_.” Gerutu Kuroko.

“Apa katamu?!”

“Aku akan membelikan Seiya- _kun_ _vanilla_ _milkshake_.” Ujar Kuroko dengan mata berbinar.

“Benarkah? Asyik!” Seiya ikutan senang mendengarnya.

“Tetsuya, itu sama saja.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipi kesal.

“Aku ingin bermain basket lebih lama lagi dengan Seiya- _cchi-ssu_!” Kise mengusapkan pipinya dengan pipi Seiya.

“Hentikan itu, Ryouta- _nii_!” ujarnya dengan tawa di wajah Seiya.

“Seiya- _kun_ , kubelikan lagi baju-baju menarik ya!” ujar Momoi dengan bahagia.

“Momoi, jadi baju-baju itu darimu?” Akashi melirik Momoi dengan ekspresi terkejut.

“Eh? Iya, maaf Akashi- _kun_ , aku membelikannya tanpa seizin kalian.” Ujar Momoi khawatir ketika kedua orang tua angkat Seiya itu mengetahuinya.

“Tidak apa-apa, Momoi- _san_. Kami tidak tahu juga baju yang diinginkan Seiya- _kun_. Dan lagi, hebat sekali, Momoi- _san_ mengetahui ukuran baju Seiya- _kun_.” Kuroko tersenyum pada gadis bersurai merah muda panjang itu.

“Hehe! Baju Dai- _chan_ saat masih kecil dulu cocok di Seiya- _kun_ , jadi kuberikan saja.”

“Satsuki! Hentikan mengambil barang milik orang lain dan memberikannya seenaknya!” Aomine meneriakinya.

“Biarin dong Dai- _chan_ , toh ini buat Seiya- _kun_ juga!” keduanya kembali bertengkar seperti biasanya.

“Baju-baju milik Daiki- _nii_ keren-keren!” ujar Seiya dengan polosnya.

“Oh! Benarkan?” Aomine akhirnya menerima keputusan Momoi memberikan pakaiannya pada Seiya setelah melihat kebahagiaan di wajah anak itu.

Yuuka tersenyum, dimana anak-anak yang lain kebingungan melihat bagaimana anak itu dicintai dan disayangi oleh Akashi dan teman-temannya. Dirinya seolah beruntung bisa bersama mereka semua dan menikmati keseharian dengan mereka. “Seiya keren…”

“Ng, disayangi _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ seperti itu…”

“Diajari langsung oleh Akashi Seijuurou lho!”

“Pantas saja nama keluarganya tidak terdengar asing!”

 _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ dan yang lainnya pun menjadi perbincangan di tempat itu, sebelum mereka beranjak pulang. Kontes musik dimenangkan kelas Seiya dan teman-temannya. Piala disimpan di sekolah sebagai tanda bahwa adanya murid-murid berprestasi dan berkemampuan luar biasa di sekolah itu.

\----/-----------

“Ah, Seiya- _kun_! Lepas dulu sepatumu!” ujar Kuroko saat mereka sampai rumah dan Seiya berlari masuk lupa melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan. Kuroko mendengus kesal saat Akashi tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

“Hua!”

“Seiya?!” Akashi dan Kuroko berlari ke ruang keluarga dan melihat Seiya yang digendong sosok itu telah pingsan. “Kau!” sosok itu mendesah pelan.

“Aku berpikir anak ini sudah menjadi beban buat kalian, namun kenapa kalian terlihat bahagia seperti itu?” ujarnya sambil mengeryitkan alis saat menggendong Seiya.

“Lepaskan Seiya- _kun_!” ujar Kuroko.

“Hentikan, Tetsuya!” Akashi menahan Kuroko yang hendak menerjang dan menyelamatkan anak itu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan Sei- _kun_? Seiya- _kun_ bisa dibawanya!” gerutunya.

“Kalau kau bertindak gegabah, kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi pada Seiya!” Kuroko memberengut kesal mendengarnya.

“Aku tidak mau Seiya- _kun_ dibawa pergi!” Kuroko menerobos melepas cengkraman Akashi padanya.

“Tetsuya!” sosok itu tersenyum puas dan Akashi membelalakan mata saat melihat keduanya jatuh tergeletak dengan darah di sekujur tubuh. “Seiya!!”


	26. Day 26 - I'm the One who Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko dan Seiya karena sosok itu membuat Akashi tidak tinggal diam. Dirinya tidak akan membiarkan lagi siapapun menyentuh orang yang disayanginya.

Akashi Seijuurou meminta bantuan Midorima Shintarou dan Momoi Satsuki saat keadaan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seiya dalam keadaan kritis akibat serangan itu. “Kau tidak ikut, Akashi?” Tanya Midorima yang mengeryit bingung melihat Akashi terdiam.

“Ah.” Akashi menjawabnya dengan tegas.

“Akashi- _kun_?” matanya tajam melirik mereka berdua.

“Jaga keduanya untukku.” Akashi pun berlari meninggalkan mereka.

“Akashi!”

\----/-----------

“Kau!” Akashi melihat bagaimana Kuroko dan Seiya terluka di bagian yang agak fatal, dan itu harus membuatnya mengambil keputusan cepat. Sosok itu tersenyum puas.

“Aku akan merebutmu dari mereka berdua, sudah kubilang bukan?” Akashi mengeryit mendengarnya.

“Aku akan menemui di sebuah tempat. Ikuti aku setelah aku mengirimkan mereka ke rumah sakit.” Sudah pasti Akashi mengamuk akan kejadian ini. Sosok itu tersenyum puas.

“ _Roger_.” Sosok itu menghilang dan Akashi menelepon Midorima dan Momoi.

_Aku takkan lagi, membiarkanmu menyentuh apa yang jadi milikku._

\----/-----------

Operasi yang dilakukan terhadap keduanya selesai dan mereka berhasil mengatasi masa kritis. Midorima dan Momoi yang menunggu dengan cemas bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Akashi. “Apa sih yang dilakukannya?” gerutu Midorima. “Apa reaksi Kuroko bila dia tidak melihat Akashi?!” tambahnya.

“Tenanglah, Midorin.” Entah kenapa, Midorima yang kini marah. Mereka baru saja selesai dari acara kontes, dan kini menghadapi lagi masalah baru.

“Apa lagi sih yang terjadi _nodayo…_?” gumamnya kesal.

 _Kagami Taiga_ dan yang lainnya datang ke rumah sakit saat Kuroko dan Seiya dimasukkan kamar pasien yang sama setelah mendengar kabar dari keduanya. “Apa yang terjadi?” ujarnya saat Midorima dan Momoi duduk di bangku dekat kamar itu.

“Kagamin!”

“Oi Midorima, Satsuki, mana Akashi?” Midorima memalingkan wajahnya.

“Itu…” Aomine mencengkram bahu Momoi.

“Satsuki!” bentaknya.

“Akashi- _kun_ pergi begitu saja, Dai- _chan_!” mata Aomine membelalak terkejut.

“Apa?!”

“Mana mungkin kan- _ssu_?” Kise menatap dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Midorima dan Momoi hanya bisa terdiam mengingat mereka yang melihat langsung apa yang dilakukan Akashi.

 _Tidak, bukan itu._ Gumam Kagami dalam hatinya. _Ada alasan mengapa Akashi melakukannya dan bukan disamping Kuroko dan Seiya walau dirinya harus_. Kagami pun membelalakan matanya.

“Jangan-jangan…” semuanya menoleh pada Kagami yang seolah menyadari sesuatu.

“Ada apa, Kagami?” Tanya Aomine dengan alis terangkat.

“Aku pernah melihat Kuroko dihampiri sesosok bayangan yang seolah mengancam mereka.” Mereka terkejut. “Akashi bilang akan menjelaskannya pada kita nanti, namun kurasa karena kesibukan, dia lupa dan akhirnya dia muncul kemarin di kediamannya.” Ujar Kagami menyimpulkan.

“Sosok bayangan?”

“Apa kau tidak salah sangka dengan Kuro- _chin_?” Tanya Murasakibara dengan santainya.

“Murasakibara- _cchi_!” Kagami terkejut saat ponselnya bergetar. Dirinya meraihnya dan melihat nomor asing. Alis Kagami mengeryit bingung sebelum menerima telepon itu.

“Halo?”

“Sepertinya kau mengerti keadaannya, Kagami.” Mata lelaki berambut merah coklat itu membelalak lebar.

“Akashi?!” semuanya menoleh pada surai jingga merah itu.

“Apa?!”

“Akashi meneleponmu?” mereka terkejut saat mendengar Kagami sedang menerima telepon dari Akashi.

“Kau dimana?” Kagami mendengar Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku mengurusi sosok yang kau lihat saat dia menemui Tetsuya. Jangan katakan apapun padanya, Kagami.” Ujar Akashi dengan tegas.

“Tapi!”

“ _Kumohon_.” Kagami membelalakan mata terkejut. Suara Akashi terdengar memohon dan pasrah, seolah dia akan melakukan sesuatu sendirian.

“Akashi, sudah kubilang kau tidak-“

“Aku tahu.” Kagami mengerjap bingung menunggu lanjutan saat Akashi terdiam di ujung telepon. “Jaga Tetsuya dan Seiya untukku selama aku tidak disana.” Kagami menggertakkan giginya kesal.

“Kau takkan kalah begitu saja kan?” Kagami mendengar senyuman di ujung telepon.

“Kau pikir siapa aku?”

“Heh.” Kagami menutup teleponnya dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Akashi. Entah apa keputusannya, Kagami ingin agar Akashi melakukannya tanpa memaksakan diri.

“Oi, Kagami. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?” Tanya Aomine penasaran.

“Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ tidak kemari?” mereka mulai khawatir setelah Kagami malah menutup teleponnya tanpa meminta Akashi datang ke rumah sakit.

“Dia bilang akan mengurusi sosok itu.” Ujar Kagami menjawabnya.

“Sosok itu?” Kagami mengangguk mantap.

“Sosok itu sosok bayangan yang kumaksud. Kelihatannya dia sudah sering mendatangi Akashi dan Kuroko, dan yang kusimpulkan, adalah dia menargetkan Akashi.” Ujarnya.

“Eh?”

“Apa maksudmu?” Tanya Aomine bingung.

“Dia berusaha merebut Akashi agar menjadi pihaknya, namun Akashi menolak. Namun sosok itu tidak menyerah begitu saja sampai Akashi jadi pihaknya, begitu maksudnya?” Kagami menoleh pada Midorima yang menyimpulkan dengan cepat. Kagami mengangguk mantap.

“Akashi- _kun_ dalam bahaya?” Kagami mengangguk.

“Lalu apa yang diminta Akashi- _cchi_? Apa dia tidak kemari- _ssu_?” Kagami menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kise.

“Dia memintaku merahasiakan ini dari Kuroko dan Seiya, juga menjaga mereka selagi dia mengurusinya.” Ujar Kagami sembari mendesah.

“Apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi- _kun_?”

\----/-----------

Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap bingung, dirinya tidak di rumah. _Ini tempat lain, apa yang terjadi_? Kuroko menoleh dan melihat Kagami asyik bertengkar satu sama lain dengan Aomine di sampingnya. “Oh, kau sudah sadar, Tetsu?”

“Kuroko!” Kagami terlihat lega melihat partnernya dalam basket akhirnya sadar.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Kuroko mencoba bangkit duduk di bantu Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya dengan ekspresi menuntut jawaban. Kagami dan Aomine saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum memberikan anggukan persetujuan.

“Kau diserang di rumahmu oleh sosok itu. Seiya juga ada disana.” Jawab Kagami.

“Seiya- _kun_ juga kena?!” Kagami dan Aomine mengangguk. Kuroko mengeryit kecewa. _Ini salahku._

“Walau begitu, keadaannya lebih baik daripada dirimu, Tetsu- _kun_.” Mereka menoleh dan melihat Momoi masuk sembari membawa tas berisikan pakaian Kuroko dan Seiya.

“Momoi- _san_ …” gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

“Tetsu memang selalu melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan sih,” ujar Aomine dimana Momoi ikut menyetujuinya.

“Serangan itu lebih mengenaimu daripada Seiya,” Kagami menoleh pada Kuroko. “Kau melakukan yang terbaik!” ucapan itu memberinya semangat dan rasa lega. Kuroko mencengkram selimutnya.

“Ini salahku.”

“Eh?” ketiganya terkejut.

“Aku mengabaikan ucapan Akashi- _kun_ dan langsung menyelamatkan Seiya- _kun_ tanpa berpikir panjang. Aku hanya takut Seiya- _kun_ dibawa pergi olehnya, maka itu aku-“ Kagami membekap mulut Kuroko, membuatnya terkejut.

“Oi!” Aomine terkejut melihat gerakan Kagami.

“Terserah kau mau menyalahkan dirimu atau siapapun akan kejadian ini. Kau hanya berpikir kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Seiya, dan kami hargai itu.” Aomine dan Momoi mendesah. “Tapi yang pasti, aku yakin Akashi pun berpikiran yang sama. Dia tak ingin kau maupun Seiya terluka akan hal itu.” Kagami melepas cengkramannya. “Lain kali dengarkan dia lebih baik, Kuroko. Kami pun pasti, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang hendak Akashi lakukan untukmu.” Kuroko mengangguk dengan senyuman.

“Lalu dimana Akashi- _kun_?” ketiganya terkejut, sebelum Midorima melangkah masuk.

“Dia sedang mengurusi pembayaran _nanodayo_.” Mereka menoleh pada Midorima yang datang dengan sebuah kotak. “Kau tidak perlu khawatir _nanodayo_.”

“Midorima- _kun_ …” ujar surai biru langit itu.

“Apa yang kau bawa, Midorima?” Tanya Aomine dengan ekspresi curiga.

“Oh, ini hanya sekumpulan _lucky_ _item_ untuk Aquarius _nodayo_.” Dirinya menyerahkannya pada Kuroko. “Aku yakin berguna untuk kesembuhanmu.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut melihat banyaknya _lucky_ _item_ dalam kotak itu.

“Midorin!” Kuroko mendongak dan tersenyum.

“Ah, terima kasih, Midorima- _kun_.”

“Kau punya sisi seperti ini juga ternyata, Midorima.” Ujarnya sembari menyenggol surai hijau itu.

“Berisik _nanodayo_.” Ujarnya sembari membetulkan kacamatanya dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

“Ngomong-ngomong Seiya- _kun_ dimana?” lirik Momoi melihat kasur dimana Seiya berbaring kosong.

“Ah, dia bermain bersama Kise di taman rumah sakit.” Ujar Midorima menjawab.

“Seiya- _kun_ sudah sadar?” Tanya Kuroko teringat bahwa Seiya juga terluka.

“Ah. Lebih dulu daripada kau, Tetsu.” Ujarnya dengan nada bangga.

“Lukanya hanya luka gores di lengan. Setelah diobati dengan baik, _sensei_ bilang akan segera sembuh.” Kagami mendesah pelan. “Berbeda dengan luka di perutmu.” Kuroko menunduk dan melihat perban melingkar di sekitar perutnya hingga bagian bawah dada. “Kau butuh waktu istirahat agar lukanya tidak terbuka lagi.” Kuroko mengeryit kecewa.

“Maaf bila aku membuat kalian khawatir.” Mereka tersenyum.

“Ah! Mama sudah sadar!” suara yang tak asing muncul dari pintu. Seiya berlari dan memeluk Kuroko. “Mama baik-baik saja?” tanyanya dimana Kuroko tersenyum lemah.

“ _Hai_. Maaf bila membuatmu khawatir, Seiya- _kun_.” Anak itu menggeleng pelan.

“Apa papa belum kemari?” Momoi menggeleng sedih. “Tapi aku yakin dia pasti datang!” Aomine mengacak-ngacak rambut anak itu seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada Kuroko.

“Ah!”

“Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Akashi- _kun_ hingga sekarang?” Momoi mengeryit khawatir disaat Kagami mengangguk. Mereka kini membicarakannya di luar ruangan Kuroko dan Seiya.

“Aku sudah menanyakan tim _Rakuzan_ , hingga yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui maupun bisa menghubungi Akashi.” Momoi menautkan kedua jari tangannya.

“Akashi- _kun_ …” Midorima melihat Momoi yang begitu khawatir.

“Apa yang direncanakannya dengan sosok bayangan itu?” kesal Aomine.

“ _Are_ ~? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?” mereka menoleh dan melihat Murasakibara datang sembari mengunyah cemilannya.

“ _Mukkun_!” Momoi menghampiri dengan ekspresi khawatir.

“Hua,” ujar Murasakibara yang terkejut lalu mengusap kepala Momoi yang memeluknya.

“Apa kau tahu dimana Akashi?” Kagami menanyakannya dengan ekspresi memohon. Murasakibara mendongak.

“Hmm, rasanya aku seperti lihat Aka- _chin_ di lapangan basket.” Ujarnya.

“Lapangan basket?” Aomine membelalakan mata terkejut.

“Jangan bilang dia…” Kagami melirik yang lainnya.

“Hmm, tapi saat aku kembali lagi, aku sudah tidak melihatnya lagi.” Tambahnya.

“Apa?!” Murasakibara memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah mengingat-ingat.

“Berusahalah mengingat, Mukkun!” Momoi memohon dimana Murasakibara memejamkan kedua matanya.

\----/-----------

Sementara itu Akashi, kembali ke apartemennya dengan Kuroko tanpa memberitahukan apa yang dilakukannya dengan sosok itu. “Kau lemah ternyata.” Akashi bangkit dari sofa dan menatap tajam sosok itu.

“Begitu? Walau aku tidak menerima komentarmu.” Sosok itu terkekeh.

“Kita baru bermain lima _game_ , kau sudah kelelahan seperti ini?” tanyanya mengejek. “Kau yakin kau adalah pemain basket?”

“Kau yang aneh.” Akashi mengambil tiga gelas air dan meneguknya dengan cepat. “Bermain tanpa istirahat, kau mau membunuhku?” Sosok itu tersenyum puas.

“Kau benar juga. Lagipula pertandingan kita belum terlihat siapa pemenangnya. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati kelelahan begitu saja.” Akashi membuka pakaiannya yang basah total oleh keringat seolah diguyur air hujan yang deras. “Oh, tubuhmu bagus sekali.” Akashi mendecakkan lidah mendengarnya.

“Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau mainkan dengan mudah. Ini milik Tetsuya dan bukan milikmu.” Sosok itu terkekeh.

“Sebentar lagi akan jadi milikku.” Akashi mengeryit kesal.

“Siapa kau sebenarnya?” sosok itu berjalan keluar lewat jendela.

“Lewat permainan basket pun, kau tak bisa mengenaliku ya, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_?” Akashi mendesah pelan melihat sosok itu akhirnya pergi dari tempatnya dan Kuroko kini. Dirinya harus mengunjungi rumah sakit dimana mereka berada khawatir sosok itu menghampirinya lagi. Walaupun _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ disana membantunya menjaga Kuroko selama dia meladeni sosok itu.

Setelah beristirahat sebentar, Akashi pun mandi dan merasakan tubuhnya kesakitan sekaligus kelelahan akibat permainan tanpa henti itu. Dirinya butuh makan dan energi sebelum menemui Kuroko dan Seiya. Surai biru langit itu pasti memarahinya akibat seenaknya meninggalkannya dan Seiya di rumah sakit, dan tidak menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat tersadar. Akashi beranjak untuk mencari makanan kesukaannya setelah memakai kemeja hitam dan celana panjang putih. Dirinya mengunci rumah dan beranjak ke rumah sakit.

\----/-----------

Akashi melangkah ke kamar dimana Kuroko dan Seiya dirawat. Dirinya yang mendesah dan merasakan keringat kembali mengalir di lehernya membuat dirinya kesal. _Aku salah merawat diri, aku harus menanyakan perihal ini ke dokter_ , gumamnya pelan. Dirinya mendongak dan melihat teman-temannya sedang memaksa Murasakibara mengingat sesuatu. Surai ungu tinggi itu menutup mata dengan alis berkerut berusaha keras.

“Ayolah _Mukkun_!” ujar Momoi memaksa.

“Hmm, walau kau bilang begitu pun…” gumam teman mereka berambut ungu itu.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?” mereka menoleh dan terkejut melihat surai merah itu. Akashi hanya mengusap lehernya dengan saputangan yang terdapat di saku celana panjangnya.

“Akashi- _kun_!” Momoi bersorak bahagia.

“Akashi!”

“Darimana saja kau?!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut saat mereka seolah sudah lama sekali menunggunya. _Memang sih, aku sudah tiga hari tidak menemui maupun mengabari mereka,_ gumamnya pelan.

“Akashi- _kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?” Momoi khawatir melihat keringat mengalir di leher Akashi.

“Ah, aku salah merawat diri. Aku berpikir untuk memeriksakannya pada dokter.” Ujar Akashi dengan senyuman lemah. Midorima pun berjalan menghampirinya. “Midorima?” lelaki itu menyentuh kening Akashi.

“Nafasmu cepat. Apa kau beristirahat dengan baik?” tanyanya.

“Ah...” Akashi bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

“Kau kelelahan. Tidak istirahat setelah bermain cukup lama, hanya mengambil beberapa teguk setelahnya, dan makan seadanya.” Akashi mendesah pelan dengan rona merah di pipinya. _Malu sekali Midorima bisa menebaknya segitu banyak dengan benar_. “Kau kehilangan ketenanganmu yang biasanya _nodayo_.” Midorima melepas tangannya dan mengelap tangan yang basah oleh keringat Akashi itu.

“Ah. Baru pertama kalinya aku seperti ini.” Ujarnya menyetujui ucapan Midorima. “Aku berpikir untuk menemui Tetsuya atau-“ Midorima mendorong Akashi, diikuti Kagami dan Aomine sendiri. Momoi menarik lengan Akashi saat surai merah itu mengerjap terkejut.

“Kami sudah menunggumu, Akashi- _kun_.” Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. “Tetsu- _kun_ dan Seiya- _kun_ pun pasti,” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

Momoi melongok dan membuat Kise dan Seiya menoleh. “Ki- _chan_ , kami ada perlu denganmu.” Ujarnya.

“Eh? Aku- _ssu_?” tunjuknya sembari mengerjap dua kali. “Bagaimana dengan Kuroko- _cchi_ dan Seiya- _cchi_?” Kise bangkit dimana keduanya memberi senyuman. Kise pun mendesah pelan dan mengikuti Momoi keluar ruangan mereka berdua.

“Nah, ayo masuk!” Momoi mendorong kuat dan muncul-lah surai merah di ambang pintu.

“Jangan mendorongku begitu, Momoi.” Gadis surai merah muda itu hanya tersenyum senang. Akashi menoleh dan melihat Kuroko dan Seiya membelalakan matanya. “Ah, apa aku membuat kalian terkejut?” Seiya berlari dan memeluk Akashi. “Oh.”

“Papa!!” Akashi mendongak dan melihat Kuroko tersenyum dengan air mata di sekitar matanya.

“Syukurlah, Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi mengerjap sebelum tersenyum.

“Papa, kau berkeringat banyak sekali.” Ujar Seiya dimana tangannya jadi ikut basah.

“Ah, maafkan aku. Sebaiknya kau menjauh dulu-“ namun Seiya balik memeluknya.

“Nggak mau!” Akashi mengerjap bingung. “Aku sudah lama kangen papa! Aku merindukanmu.” Akashi pun memeluk erat anak itu.

“Maaf bila aku membuatmu khawatir, Seiya.” Ujarnya dengan senyuman lembut.

\----/-----------

Midorima memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Akashi di ruangan Kuroko dan Seiya. Anak itu menemani surai merah yang diperiksa oleh dokter. “Seperti kata temanmu, kau memang kehilangan kontrol atas dirimu. Setelah banyak minum dan mengatur nafas, keadaanmu akan membaik. Lain kali biarkan dirimu istirahat dan keringat itu keluar sebelum kau membersihkan diri.” Dokter pun berdiri.

“ _Hai_. Terima kasih banyak, _sensei_.” Dokter itu melambai sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

“Aku yakin kau punya banyak hal yang harus diceritakan pada kami, Akashi.” Aomine berdiri dengan tatapan merendahkan surai merah itu. Akashi mendongak dan mengerjap terkejut.

“Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari kali ini, Akashi.” Ujar Kagami dengan semangat kedua tangan terkepal bersentuhan satu sama lain.

“Setidaknya, kali ini aku takkan kalah _nodayo_.” Midorima mengatakannya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Akashi mengerjap dua kali sebelum mendesah tanda menyerah.

Yang lainnya duduk sementara Akashi duduk di kursi khusus untuknya, mengingat keringatnya masih mengucur deras. “Sosok itu adalah sosok yang menyerangku dan Tetsuya di Kyoto, kau ingat saat kami berdua ditangkap?” mereka mengangguk. “Dirinya berhasil mengejar kami hingga ke Tokyo. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia menargetkanku dan tidak tertarik dengan Tetsuya. Namun mengingat Tetsuya berkaitan denganku, dia pun mencoba memisahkan kami berdua dengan beragam cara.” Kuroko mengangguk. “Tentu saja hingga kini itu gagal, namun, aku tidak tahu bahwa dia memiliki rencana hingga memberikan kami seorang anak yang kini kami adopsi, Takahashi Kakeru. Dirinya tidak muncul setelah berpikir bahwa Seiya berhasil memisahkan kami, tiga hari yang lalu, malam setelah kontes musik.” Kuroko mengeryit mengingat kejadian itu. “Tetsuya berpikir dia akan membawa Seiya jauh dan bila kita tidak melakukan apapun, hal itu akan terjadi. Tentu saja aku berusaha menghentikannya bukan karena tidak ingin menyelamatkannya, hanya saja kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya pada Seiya. Dan inilah yang terjadi, Tetsuya dan Seiya terluka.”

“Maafkan aku, Sei- _kun_.” Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Hingga kini, aku tidak tahu identitas asli orang itu.” Ujar Akashi sambil mengeryit.

“Apa yang kau lakukan hingga yang terjadi padamu kini, Akashi?” surai merah itu menoleh pada Midorima.

“Aku hanya bermain basket lima _game_ dengannya.”  Mereka mengerjap.

“APAAA?!” Akashi menempelkan jarinya di bibirnya memperingatkan untuk tidak teriak mengingat ini di rumah sakit. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kelihatannya dia berniat membunuhku.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan hasilnya?” Tanya Kagami penasaran.

“Permainan kami masih seri. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada pemain sekuat dia,” ujar Akashi mengelap keringatnya. “Kami masih akan melanjutkannya, mengingatku sampai seperti ini,” Akashi mengelap jemari dan lengannya. “Aku harus berlatih lebih banyak lagi agar bisa melampaui energi yang dimilikinya.” Tambahnya.

“Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kami?!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Akashi- _kun_ _no_ _baka_!” Momoi memukul lengan Akashi.

“Sakit, Momoi.” Ujar Akashi.

“Apa kau main _one_ - _on_ - _one_ , Akashi?” Tanya Aomine.

“Ah. Dia memperkenalkanku pada beberapa tim, dan aku juga Tetsuya hendak membicarakannya dengan kalian perihal sosok ini. Hanya saja, kesibukan membuat kami lupa akan hal itu.” tambah surai merah itu.

“Salah satu tim juga berhasil melukai Kuroko, benar bukan?” Akashi menoleh pada Midorima dan mengangguk mantap.

“Aku yakin dia mengirimnya untuk menyerang Tetsuya karena tahu dirinya berkaitan denganku.” Ujar surai merah itu.

“Lalu kenapa dia tidak menyerang salah satu dari kami?” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Kalian tahu benar alasannya.” Mereka mengerjap sebelum tersenyum lemah. Kuroko adalah kekasih Akashi, yang merupakan kelemahan sekaligus kekuatan surai merah itu. Sosok itu mengetahuinya dengan pasti dan menyerangnya agar bisa menghancurkan Akashi dari dalam.

“Apa kau akan melawannya lagi sendirian, Akashi?” pertanyaan Kagami kini seolah tidak ingin Akashi melakukannya sendiri. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Aku akan memberitahukan kalian lagi bila dirinya datang dan menerima permintaanku untuk bermain dengan tim. Pastinya dia akan memberikan informasi tentang tim mana yang digunakannya untuk melawan kita.” Kagami dan Aomine mengangguk senang. “Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya?” Tanya surai merah itu pada kekasihnya.

“Dia butuh istirahat, kira-kira seminggu. Lukanya bisa terbuka lagi bila dirinya memaksakan diri _nodayo_.” Akashi mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Midorima.

“Bila kau ingin bermain, akan kupastikan setelah luka itu sembuh.” Kuroko tersenyum lemah pada kekasihnya. “Aku berterima kasih telah menjaga Tetsuya dan Seiya selama aku tidak ada.” Tambahnya.

“Tapi licik sekali, Aka- _chin_ bermain dengannya selama lima jam.” Akashi mendesah.

“Awalnya bukan itu keinginannya,”

“Apa?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Tenang saja, aku berhasil membuatnya menerima keputusanku mengurusi hal ini dengan basket. Seperti yang kalian tahu, dia juga pemain basket, maka itu dia menerimanya.” Mereka mengangguk setuju.

\----/-----------

 _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ pun berpamitan setelah Akashi mengatakan akan menjaga Kuroko dan Seiya kali ini. “Hubungi kami bila ada sesuatu lagi, Akashi- _kun_.”

“Ah.” Akashi pun kembali dan melihat Seiya telah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Dirinya melirik dan melihat Kuroko ikut memejamkan matanya. Akashi tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Surai merah itu mengecup kening Kuroko. “Maaf aku tak bisa melindungimu, Tetsuya.” Sesuatu menarik lengan kemejanya dan Akashi terkejut Kuroko mengecupnya di bibir kini. “…Tetsuya?” Kuroko menatap Akashi sedih.

“Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Sei- _kun_.” Kuroko beringsut memeluk Akashi. “Maaf aku tidak mendengarkanmu, dan malah melukai diriku dan Seiya- _kun_ karenanya.” Akashi mengerjap dan tersenyum, dirinya mengusap lembut surai biru muda itu. “Aku berpikir Sei- _kun_ akan…” Akashi menggeleng pelan.

“Aku berpikir seperti itu pula, pada awalnya.” Akashi merasa Kuroko mencengkramnya. “Namun, bila aku pergi dan kau diserangnya, aku lebih tidak mau lagi.” Kuroko membelalakan mata terkejut. “Setidaknya, walau gagal, aku ingin berusaha sebaik mungkin, melindungi dan menjaga apa yang jadi milikku, apapun taruhannya.” Tambahnya.

“Sei- _kun_!” Akashi tertawa. Surai merah itu mengelus pipi Kuroko lembut.

“Kumohon, jangan membuatku khawatir lebih dari ini, Tetsuya.” Kuroko melihat ekspresi lembut yang ditunjukkan Akashi. “Aku ingin kita bahagia tanpa perlu merasa diancam seperti ini…” Kuroko tersenyum lembut, sebelum mengecup lagi Akashi.

“ _Hai_ , Sei- _kun_.” Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Akashi ikut terlelap di kasur Kuroko.


	27. Day 27 - Amusement Park Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kejadian dengan sosok itu tidak menjadikan kehidupan Akashi dan Kuroko damai begitu saja. Setelah gagal merebut Akashi dan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Kuroko dari dalam, Kuroko menjadi target selanjutnya. Apa yang terjadi?

Seminggu lebih setelah kesembuhan Kuroko, surai biru itu kini menunggu di depan _Majiba_ dengan segelas _vanilla_ _milkshake_ di tangannya, menunggu sang kekasih datang dengan anak angkat mereka, _Akashi Seiya_. Dirinya berdiri sendirian menikmati minuman kesukaannya, dengan syal pemberian Akashi melilit di lehernya melindunginya dari angin musim gugur yang terasa menggelitik dinginnya. “Kuroko,”

“ _Hai_?” _Kuroko Tetsuya_ menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Seseorang menariknya ke tempat gelap dan menjatuhkannya di sebuah gang yang tak jauh dari _Majiba_. Keramaiannya tertutupi oleh bagaimana sempitnya tempat itu. Kini sosok itu berdiri di atasnya menahan pergerakan Kuroko yang terkejut. _Vanilla_ _milkshake-_ nya sudah terjatuh dari tangannya dan tumpah. “Siapa kau?!” sosok itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai Kuroko. Tidak tahu apa maksudnya, hanya saja Kuroko tahu itu hal buruk. Kuroko semakin membelalakan matanya tak percaya disaat sosok itu melakukannya dengan terburu-buru sekaligus dengan rasa puas.

“Diam saja.” Kuroko mengeryit. _Apa yang harus kulakukan sebelum dia melakukan keinginannya? Apa yang hendak dilakukannya padaku? Sei-kun_!

Sementara itu, _Akashi Seijuurou_ berlari menuju _Majiba_ dan matanya tidak melihat surai biru muda yang merupakan orang penting baginya dimana pun. Dirinya masuk ke _Majiba_ dan melihat ke sekeliling, membuat salah satu pelayan akhirnya menghampirinya untuk menanyakan kedatangannya. Setelah menanyakan perihal itu kepada pelayan, sebagian bilang melihat surai biru itu keluar dan menunggu di depan _Majiba_. Tidak ada yang melihatnya lagi, namun seorang pelayan menginterupsi dan mengatakan dia diajak pergi seseorang. “Siapa orangnya?”

“Entahlah, saya tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gelap. Awalnya dia terlihat hanya memanggil, namun saat surai biru muda yang dimaksud menoleh, dia menariknya dan sosoknya menghilang. Saya tidak tahu kemana perginya.” _Tetsuya_!

Tanpa sadar Akashi mulai panik. Masalah memang tak pernah jauh dari mereka, dan Akashi tahu benar hal itu. _Namun kenapa? Kuroko baru saja sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, kenapa harus terjadi lagi padanya_? Akashi tak ingin terjadi hal buruk lagi pada kekasihnya surai biru itu. Jangan bilang sosok itu belum puas dan tidak sabar menunggu lalu langsung mengambil tindakan. “Hei! Buka mulutmu!” Akashi mendengar suara samar-samar dari sebuah gang yang tak jauh dari _Majiba_. “Hei! Cepat lakukan!” Akashi tanpa sadar berlari menghampiri dan melongok ke dalam. Dirinya melihat sosok lelaki besar berdiri menduduki seseorang di bawahnya. Segelas minuman jatuh di sampingnya tumpah, dan Akashi melihat sekelebat warna biru muda dari rambut lelaki yang ditumpanginya itu. _Itu Tetsuya_! Akashi mendesah pelan dan mencoba mengontrol dirinya.

“ _Lower_ _your_ _head_.” Kegiatan yang dilakukan sosok itu terhenti dan mereka menoleh pada Akashi. Sosoknya ditutupi cahaya lampu. Kuroko bisa melihat sekelebat surai merah karenanya. _Akashi mendengar panggilannya_! “Aku tak pernah mengizinkanmu menyentuh milikku.” Seolah melihat tanda dari Kuroko yang mengangkat tangannya, Akashi bergerak cepat, meraih Kuroko dan menggendongnya lepas dari lelaki itu. “Hanya aku yang boleh melakukan apa yang hendak kau lakukan padanya.”

“KAU!” Akashi mendengarnya mendecakkan lidah kesal saat dia tak bisa menghentikan Akashi yang sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam kegelapan. Keduanya sampai di sebuah taman dan surai merah itu bisa melihat Kuroko hanya memeluknya erat. Akashi duduk di sebuah bangku kosong di taman itu, dan melihat keringat mengalir diikuti air mata dari Kuroko.

“Apa sih yang kau lakukan?” Akashi mendesah pelan, berusaha melihat ekspresi Kuroko kini yang wajahnya di benamkan di pundaknya. “Hei, Tetsuya,” Akashi membelalakan matanya terkejut saat hanya mendengar suara pilu memanggil namanya.

“…Sei- _kun_ …Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi tahu Kuroko pasti _shock_ , beruntung sekali Akashi bisa menyelamatkannya sebelum hal buruk terjadi dan menyakiti Kuroko lebih dari ini. _Sekali lagi_.

“Lain kali tunggulah aku di _Majiba_ dan jangan kemana-mana, Tetsuya.” Kuroko mengangguk-angguk saat Akashi menjilati air mata itu. Kuroko masih menyebut namanya seolah itu doa untuknya agar bisa merasa tenang dari _shock_ yang diterimanya. “Tetsuya?” Akashi menunduk dan membelalakan mata terkejut melihat darah mengalir dari pakaian Kuroko. “Hei, pegangan erat!” Akashi menggendong Kuroko dan berlari membawa surai biru langit itu ke rumah sakit. _Lukanya terbuka_! Kuroko masih memanggil nama Akashi dengan lembut sehingga surai merah itu tak tahan ingin menghentikannya dengan ciuman.

“ _Ara_? Aka- _chin_?” _Murasakibara Atsushi_ dan Seiya terkejut melihat Akashi melewatinya sambil menggendong Kuroko.

“Papa?!” Akashi menoleh pada keduanya.

“Ke rumah sakit! Ikutilah aku dan panggil yang lainnya, Murasakibara!” ungu besar itu mengerjap bingung saat Akashi memberinya perintah, walau akhirnya dia turuti tanpa komentar.

“ _Roger_.” Murasakibara meraih Seiya dan menggendongnya sebelum berjalan mengikuti Akashi. “Ambil yang kau suka, Seiya- _chin_.” Anak itu mengangguk dengan alis mengeryit khawatir.

“Papa…mama…”

Akashi sampai di rumah sakit dan segera meminta dokter untuk mengurusi Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu tak melepasnya dan hanya menangis. Kejadian tadi sangat membuatnya trauma. “Tetsuya, aku takkan kemana-mana, sungguh,” Kuroko hanya menggeleng tak peduli. Dia hanya menginginkan Akashi sekarang. Seseorang menepuk pundak Akashi dan membuatnya terkejut.

“Tidak apa-apa, bawalah kesana dan lakukan sesuatu agar dia mau melepasmu saat aku memeriksanya nanti.” Akashi mengangguk setuju saat suster mengarahkannya ke ruangan untuk Kuroko.

“Dokter akan segera kemari, bila mungkin, lakukan yang terbaik, Akashi- _sama_.”

“Ah, tentu.” Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang masih memeluknya erat. “Tetsuya? Hei, lihat aku, ini aku,” Akashi berhasil membuat Kuroko menatap iris merahnya yang lembut. Akashi pun mengecup lembut Kuroko di bibir. Awalnya Kuroko terkejut, namun akhirnya membiarkan Akashi melakukannya demi menenangkan dirinya yang _shock_. Kuroko mengerang pelan saat Akashi memainkan lidahnya dan membuatnya terengah-engah. Sembari menciumnya, Akashi berusaha menghentikan air mata yang akhirnya berhenti mengalir. Akashi melepas ciumannya dan membuat Kuroko jatuh ke atas kasur dengan wajah memerah. Bibir kecil miliknya itu masih menggumamkan namanya dan membuat Akashi mengusap lembut kepalanya. “Aku disini, tenanglah, Tetsuya.” Kuroko mencengkram Akashi saat mendengar ucapannya itu. Surai merah itu pun tersenyum lega.

“Kau berhasil?” dokter akhirnya datang setelah Akashi berhasil menenangkan Kuroko.

“ _Hai_ , tapi biarkan saya disini.”

“Ah, kelihatannya memang harus begitu.” Dokter menyetujuinya. “Geser sedikit, suster, berikan dia kursi.” Suster itu melakukannya dan Akashi duduk di kursi itu. Kuroko hanya mengeryit sebelum tertidur pulas. Dokter melakukan pekerjaannya dan berhasil mengobati luka Kuroko. “Lukanya terbuka sedikit akibat gerakan menolak sesuatu dengan sekuat tenaganya, saya yakin trauma yang membuatnya tidak mau melepasmu ada kaitannya.” Akashi mengangguk mendengar penjelasan sang dokter. “Biarkan saja istirahat dan jangan biarkan dia sendirian sementara waktu.” Akashi pun berterima kasih dan melihat Murasakibara dan Seiya masuk setelah dokter itu pamit.

“Papa!” anak itu berlari dan memeluk Akashi.

“Ssshh, jangan teriak, Seiya. Kau bisa membangunkan mama.” Seiya mengangguk dengan alis mengeryit sambil meminta maaf.

“Apalagi yang terjadi disini, Akashi?” surai hijau berkacamata kini masuk bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang, _Momoi Satsuki_.

“Kau mengatakan seolah kami merepotkanmu setiap saat, Midorima.” Ujar surai merah itu dengan nada bercanda.

“Hmph.” _Midorima Shintarou_ memalingkan wajahnya.

“Midorin!” gerutu Momoi. “Apa ini akibat sosok itu lagi, Akashi- _kun_?”

“Entahlah. Aku tidak sempat melihat siapa orangnya. Namun, dia berusaha melakukan sesuatu pada Tetsuya, hal yang buruk, hingga membuatnya trauma. Dia menolak melepasku hingga sampai di rumah sakit.” Jawab surai merah itu.

“Apa yang papa lakukan?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut mendengar anak angkatnya bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

“Seiya- _kun_ , itu…” Seiya tetap memandang Akashi dengan pandangan memohon. Akashi pun mendesah pelan.

“Menciumnya.”

“Eh?” Akashi menatap anak itu lurus, yang kini mengerjap terkejut.

“Mama berhasil melepas papa setelah papa menciumnya.” Wajah Midorima dan Momoi memerah akibat pernyataan Akashi, yang menjawab anak angkat mereka. Mereka sempat melakukannya dalam keadaan begini di rumah sakit pula.

“ _Sugoi_ ~ mau pakai _pocky_ lain kali, Aka- _chin_?” Tanya Murasakibara menawarinya dengan sebungkus _pocky_. Akashi menerimanya.

“Dengan senang hati, Murasakibara.” Akashi tersenyum.

“ng…” Akashi dan yang lainnya menoleh mendengar gumaman pelan itu, dan kini melihat Kuroko mengusap matanya yang terbuka setelah akhirnya tertidur pulas. “…Sei- _kun_ …?”

“Ah, aku disini.” Senyuman lembut terlukiskan di wajahnya.

“Syukurlah…” Akashi tersenyum dan mengecup kening Kuroko.

“Apa yang terjadi, Tetsuya? Bisa kau mengingatnya dan menceritakannya padaku?” Kuroko mengerjap sebelum mengangguk pelan. “Tenanglah, dia takkan menyentuhmu lagi, sungguh.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Saat menunggu Sei- _kun_ , seseorang memanggilku, spontan aku menjawabnya dan dia menarikku masuk ke dalam gang itu. Dia menjatuhkanku dan menahan pergerakanku dengan menindihku. Dia hendak melakukan sesuatu yang kuyakin buruk. Saat hendak berusaha lari, aku terus memanggil Sei- _kun_ ,” ujar Kuroko menjelaskan.

“Apa dia berhasil melakukannya?” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Sei- _kun_ berhasil menolongku lebih dulu sebelum dia sempat melakukannya. Apa kau mendengarnya?” Akashi mengangguk. “Dirinya hendak memaksaku bila tadi aku tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahnya.” Tambahnya.

“Seharusnya kau menunggu Akashi di dalam _Majiba_ , Kuroko.”

“ _Hai_ , karena tidak sabar menunggu, aku keluar. Maaf, Sei- _kun_ ,” surai merah itu menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

“Setidaknya kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya.” Keduanya tersenyum lembut. Dokter mengizinkan mereka pulang dan kembali lagi bila luka Kurok terbuka lagi. Luka itu masih rentan walau sebentar lagi sembuh sepenuhnya.

\----/-----------

“Terima kasih sudah memanggil kami, Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu tersenyum saat Momoi dan yang lainnya berpamitan untuk pulang.

“Aku berpikir sudah merepotkan kalian.” Momoi menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman dimana Midorima mendesah.

“ _Mattaku_ _nanodayo_.”

“Midorin!” Momoi menyikut pinggang Midorima dan membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. “Sudah ya, Akashi- _kun_ , Tetsu- _kun_ , Seiya- _kun_.” Mereka pun pamit dan ketiganya masuk rumah. Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dan mengajak keduanya ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa.

“Papa?” Seiya mendongak saat melihat Akashi melipat kakinya dan memandang ke luar jendela.

“Peluk.” Seiya mengerjap bingung apa yang dimaksud Akashi, namun melakukannya. Kuroko mengikutinya tanpa diminta sekalipun. Dirinya beringsut memeluk surai merah itu. “Kau masih belum puas menggangguku?” keduanya terkejut saat Akashi mengatakannya dengan tegas. Sosok itu muncul di balik sinar lampu taman apartemen mereka, menyelip masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga.

“Kau sudah bisa mengetahui kedatanganku ya, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.” Akashi tersenyum puas.

“Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa aku? Aku berpikir kita bisa bersenang-senang lagi di waktu yang pas. Apa kau orang yang tak bisa menunggu sehingga harus mencoba menyentuh Tetsuya-ku tersayang?” Akashi meraih pundak Kuroko, mendekatkannya lebih lagi. Wajah Kuroko memerah. Sosok itu mendesah pelan.

“Ah, terlalu lama. Tapi kurasa aku akan menunggu kali ini.” Akashi menajamkan tatapannya saat mendengar hal itu. “Kelihatannya kau akan bermain dengan teman-temanmu yang besar itu, jadi aku pun akan mengajak tim-tim menarik dan kuat yang bisa melawan kalian. Kau setuju?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Tentu saja.” Sosok itu pun menghilang setelah tersenyum puas. Keputusan telah disetujui dan Akashi juga sosok itu akan menunggu waktu yang pas untuk bermain basket bersama lagi. Akashi mendesah pelan dan menoleh ke arah keduanya. Tanpa disadari, Kuroko dan Seiya telah terlelap di pelukannya. Akashi tersenyum dan menggendong mereka bersamaan. Kuroko dipangkuannya dan Seiya dipangkuan Kuroko. “Selamat tidur, Seiya, Tetsuya.”

\----/-----------

Seminggu berlalu dan luka di perut Kuroko pun sudah sembuh total. Kuroko terus berusaha meyakinkan Akashi bahwa lukanya benar-benar tertutup dengan selalu memperlihatkan perutnya pada sang kekasih. “Taman bermain?” Kuroko dan Seiya mengangguk bersamaan. Akashi sedang membaca Koran pagi kini dan memegang segelas kopi panas. Ketiganya sedang menikmati sarapan setelah kepulangan Kuroko dan lukanya sembuh total. “Ada apa tiba-tiba?” tanyanya terlihat terkejut.

“Aku ingin lebih lama dengan Papa!” ; “Aku ingin lebih lama dengan Sei- _kun_!” ujar Seiya dan Kuroko dengan antusias dan mata berbinar. Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Tapi mama baru saja sembuh, kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?” Kuroko mengangguk setuju saat ekspresi Seiya berubah kecewa. Akashi pun meletakkan semua yang dipegangnya dan meraih buku kecil di sakunya. “Mau hari apa?” tanyanya.

“Eh?” Akashi membaca jadwal di buku itu. “Papa luangnya kapan?” Akashi menoleh pada mata kuning Seiya. Akashi melirik lagi pada bukunya.

“Minggu ini luang.” Jawabnya singkat.

“Yaaay!!” Akashi terkejut melihat Kuroko ikut bersorak bahagia seperti Seiya. Kebahagiaan dan senyuman yang terlukiskan membuat Akashi menyerah. Kebahagiaan kecil seperti ini pula yang berhasil membuat senyuman ikut tersungging di wajahnya.

“Sei- _kun_ ,” Kuroko berganti baju ke piyama setelah mengantar Seiya untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

“Hm?” Akashi menoleh setelah memakai kaos berwarna biru muda dan beranjak ke kasur. Kuroko menghampirinya.

“Kau yakin kami tidak merepotkan?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Kalian ingin kan?” Kuroko mengangguk dengan sedih. “Kalau begitu ayo pergi.” Akashi mendesah pelan dengan senyuma dan meraih pipi Kuroko. “Aku tak ingin melihat ekspresimu seperti sekarang ini.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya dan mendongak menatap mata merah itu.

“Eh?”

“Bila aku bisa membuat kalian senang dengan berjalan-jalan bersama, akan kulakukan setiap hari.” Kuroko pun tersenyum sebelum melompat pada surai merah itu. “Aduh” mereka berdua jatuh di atas kasur bersamaan. Kuroko mengusap kepalanya di dada surai merah itu dan memeluknya erat, seolah dirinya boneka kesayangan. Akashi mendesah pelan dan mengusap kepala Kuroko.

“Apa sosok itu akan datang lagi…?” Akashi membelalak terkejut mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Matanya melembut.

“Entahlah.” Ujar Akashi menjawabnya.  

Akashi dan Kuroko bangun pagi, mengetahui hari minggu adalah hari ramai untuk sebuah taman bermain terkenal. Akashi meraih kemeja hitam dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu. Kuroko memakai kemeja biru yang ditutupi _sweater_ putih _vanilla_ kesukaannya dan celana panjang hitam. Seiya muncul dengan kaos merah dan celana pendek biru muda dengan topi dan tas kecil di punggungnya. Anak itu terlihat lucu sekali. Seiya meraih tangan Kuroko dimana Akashi berjalan di belakang mereka. “Kau tak bawa apapun, Tetsuya?”

“Aku berpikir untuk beli saja.” Ujarnya menunjukkan dompetnya pada surai merah. Dirinya mendesah dan mengusap kepala rambut biru itu.

“Baiklah.” Seiya berjalan bahagia menuju taman bermain, melompat-lompat dan terkadang menyapa seekor anjing yang lewat. Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat Akashi dikerumuni gadis-gadis hingga harus ditarik bersama Seiya keluar sebelum taman bermain mereka penuh. Kini Kuroko memeluk lengan Akashi tak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya lagi. “Tetsuya? Bagaimana kalau kita pegangan tangan saja?”

“Nggak mau.” Akashi bisa melihat bagaimana Kuroko begitu posesif padanya hingga pipinya yang menggembung itu memerah. Akashi menyentuhnya dan membuatnya tersentak terkejut. “Sei- _kun_!” Akashi tertawa.

“Kau membuatku sulit berjalan, boleh ya, Tetsuya?” Kuroko tidak bisa menolak ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Akashi padanya. Kuroko mendengus lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan surai merah itu meraih tangannya. “Terima kasih.” Rona merah menghiasi pipi Kuroko saat mendengarnya.

Taman bermain itu luas dan besar, indah sekaligus menarik. Banyak pengunjung sudah datang dan ada yang hanya makan di sebuah café. Banyak jenis permainan yang membuat mata Seiya diikuti Kuroko sendiri berbinar bahagia. “Papa, ayo main yang itu!” tunjuk Seiya.

“Oh, kau menantangku hm?” setelah membeli tiga tiket, mereka masuk dan mulai menikmati petualangan di dalamnya.

Kuroko duduk di bangku setelah menikmati beberapa permainan bersama, melihat Akashi dan Seiya kini berebut _crepe_ isi _strawberry_ dan _vanilla_. “Siang, Kuroko- _cchi_!” suara yang tak asing terdengar memanggilnya. Kuroko pun menoleh dan melihat teman semasa smpnya berambut pirang dan merupakan seorang model datang sambil melambai senang. Di belakangnya ada Aomine dan Satsuki yang membawa sebuah balon dan sekotak _popcorn_.

“Siang, Kise- _kun_. Jarang sekali Aomine- _kun_ mau ikut,” gumamnya pelan melihat Aomine kini di samping Kise.

“Ada permainan bagus sih,” ujar surai biru tua itu dengan nada terpaksa sambil melirik Kise yang tersenyum puas.

“Tentu saja- _ssu_!” Kuroko mengerjap heran.

“Tetsu- _kun_ sendirian?” Kuroko tersenyum dan menunjuk, melihat bagaimana Akashi dan Seiya telah berdamai dan bergantian crepe. “Akashi- _kun_! Seiya- _kun_!”

“Akashi- _cchi_! Ada Seiya- _cchi_ juga!” anak itu berlari memeluk Kise dengan antusias. Akashi menghampiri saat Seiya sudah menghabiskan _crepe_ miliknya. Anak itu melepas pelukannya pada Kise dan beralih pada Kuroko.

“Ayo berbagi denganku, mama!” ujarnya dengan kedua tangan di atas paha Kuroko. Akashi memberinya _crepe_ isi _vanilla_ pada Kuroko.

“Kau tak memakannya, Sei- _kun_?” Kuroko menerimanya dengan ragu.

“Aku sudah mencicipinya sedikit. Kau tahu aku jarang makan makanan manis selain coklat buatanmu.” Kuroko mengangguk. Seiya kini telah duduk di samping Kuroko menunggu giliran.

“Apa Daiki- _nii_ sedang kencan dengan Satsuki- _nee_?” lirik anak itu dengan polosnya.

“Haa? Mana mungkin!!” keduanya mengatakannya bersamaan dengan ekspresi menolak mentah-mentah. Keduanya kembali bertengkar akibat ucapan Seiya dan anak itu kebingungan.

“Kalian ini…” gumam Akashi tidak percaya melihat tingkah keduanya yang tak pernah berubah.

“Kalau begitu Daiki- _nii_ kencan dengan Ryouta- _nii_?” Kise dan Aomine kini memandang anak itu dengan mata melebar.

“Siapa yang mau dengan model kampungan ini?” ujar Aomine.

“Kau tak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu kan, Aomine- _cchi_!!” kini Seiya kembali membuat Aomine bertengkar dengan Kise dimana Momoi melipat tangannya dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Kuroko hanya mendesah melihat keduanya.

“Lalu ada acara apa kalian ke taman bermain? Untuk _refreshing_?” Tanya Momoi sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya berbicara pada Seiya.

“Tetsuya dan Seiya ingin bersamaku lebih lama, jadi keduanya mengajakku kemari.” Ketiganya mengerjap terkejut lalu menoleh pada Kuroko dan Seiya yang asyik berbagi crepe kini.

“Benar-benar keluarga besar- _ssu_ …” Aomine mengangguk memaksakan diri mengakuinya. Ketiganya kini melihat Akashi, Kuroko dan Seiya seperti sebuah keluarga.

“Aku tidak percaya kalian harus secepat ini…” Aomine menepuk kepala Momoi.

“Hentikan itu, Satsuki.” Momoi menjulurkan lidahnya tanda bercanda saat Aomine terlihat jijik akan ucapannya. Kuroko pun mendongak.

“Apa apa?” ketiganya memberikan ekspresi menolak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian bermain bersama?” Akashi mengusulkan.

“Asyik!” Seiya bersorak gembira dan berlari meraih tangan Kise dan Aomine.

“Ah, Seiya- _kun_!” Akashi pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko. “Sei- _kun_ mau?” ujarnya saat dirinya bangkit meraih tangan Akashi. Akashi membelalakkan matanya melihat ekspresi menggoda dari Kuroko. _Crepe_ dijulurkan padanya sehingga membuat Akashi menggigitnya dengan canggung. Namun hal itu, berhasil membuat senyuman terlukis di wajah Kuroko.

“Habiskan olehmu, Tetsuya.” Kuroko pun mengangguk setuju. Keduanya berjalan mengikuti Aomine dan yang lainnya yang membawa Seiya bersama mereka.

“Bagaimana dengan _crepe_ _strawberry_ yang Sei- _kun_ beli?” Akashi menoleh setelah menjilat _cream_ di pinggir bibirnya.

“Hm? Dihabiskan oleh Seiya.” Jawabnya datar.

“Eeh? Kalau begitu mau berdua?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Bila Tetsuya tidak keberatan.”

\----/-----------

Mereka bermain hingga siang hari. _Roller_ _coaster_ , _crane_ _game_ , race _game_ , hingga permainan tembak dan basket dijajahi mereka dalam taman bermain itu. Kise berpamitan karena ada _photoshoot_ hari itu, Aomine dan Momoi beranjak ke tempat pertandingan. Kini hanya ketiganya untuk kembali menikmati hari bersama Akashi. Bunyi suara perut terdengar dari Kuroko dan Seiya bersamaan, membuat Akashi tertawa saat wajah keduanya memerah bersamaan pula. “Mau makan apa?”

“Papa! Disana kelihatannya enak!” Seiya menunjuk pada sebuah resto kecil yang menyediakan beragam jenis makanan, mulai dari versi Jepang, Barat, Italia hingga Indonesia. Surai merah itu mengangguk setuju dan mereka beranjak kesana. Seiya menunjuk ke arah _takoyaki_ dengan versi besar. “Papa aku mau ini!”

“Seiya- _kun_ , itu cemilan, bukan makan siang.” Akashi terkekeh lagi mendengar Kuroko menggerutu.

“Kalau begitu untuk makanan penutupnya saja. Disana ada yang terlihat enak, Seiya.” Anak itu berbalik dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Akashi.

“Eh? Mana?” anak itu pun mencari yang ditunjuk Akashi.

“Sei- _kun_ , apa kau tidak terlalu memanjakan Seiya- _kun_?” bisik Kuroko dengan alis mengeryit khawatir.

“Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan?” Kuroko mengerjap bingung. “Jarang juga kita bersama seharian penuh seperti ini.” Kuroko melihat kerinduan di ekspresi Akashi. Dirinya dan Seiya pun sebenarnya menginginkan saat-saat ini, dimana Akashi berada di samping mereka, tertawa bersama. Kuroko mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Akashi.

“ _Hai_!”

Kuroko dan Akashi memilih satu set makan siang, dimana terdapat sop _tofu_ di set milik Akashi dan segelas _cup_ _vanilla_ di set milik Kuroko. Keduanya membelikan satu set untuk porsi anak-anak yang disukai Seiya, dengan minuman _vanilla_ dan sop _tofu_ sebagai tambahan dari menu besarnya. Anak itu melahap dengan bahagia seolah itu makan siang terbaiknya saat itu. Kuroko tak menghabiskan sebagian makanan besarnya karena memakan _crepe_ _vanilla_ sebelumnya, membuat Akashi menggantikannya menghabiskan bagian itu.

“Kenyang sekali…” ujar Seiya dengan bangga dan perut terlihat membuncit. Akashi terkekeh.

“Padahal kau membeli sekotak _takoyaki_ dan secup es krim sebagai penutupnya?” Seiya melirik dan tersenyum puas. Akashi senang melihat kebahagiaan di wajah anak itu. “Tidak kalah juga dengan Tetsuya…” liriknya dan melihat kekasih kecilnya kini asyik dengan permen kapas rasa _vanilla_ yang berwarna putih. Bunga-bunga seolah bertebaran di sekitar wajahnya.

“Hm? Sei- _kun_ mau?” surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Dengan senang hati.”

“Ah! Disana ada antrian panjang sekali!” tunjuk Seiya melihat antrian itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

“Ada apa ya?” gumam Kuroko melihatnya dengan tak percaya. Akashi melirik dan mencari tandanya.

“Atraksi rumah hantu ternyata.” Keduanya menoleh pada surai merah.

“Rumah hantu?” Akashi mengangguk.

“Disana tertulis, tidak jauh dari antrian.” Tunjuk Akashi dan membuat keduanya melongok.

“Ah, kau benar.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kalian mau coba masuk?” Seiya dan Kuroko mengangguk dengan bersemangat. “Namun sebaiknya habiskan dulu ini sebelum kesana.” Mereka pun berkeliling lebih dulu sebelum memasuki atraksi itu. Mereka kembali setelah setengah jam kemudian dan mengerjap bingung.

“Ini rumah hantunya kan, Sei- _kun_ …?” Akashi mengangguk dengan ragu, ekspresi tak percaya terlukis di wajahnya.

“Tapi kok sepi sekali…?” Seiya mulai merasa takut dan bersembunyi di belakang kaki Kuroko. Surai biru langit itu mengangguk setuju.

“Padahal tadi antriannya panjang sekali…” Kuroko mulai menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir.

“Lho? Kukira tadi panjang sekali antriannya.” Gumam seorang gadis di belakang mereka.

“Kau benar.” Gadis itu bersama seorang lelaki yang kelihatannya pasangannya. “Kalian juga mau masuk?” Akashi memberi anggukan sebagai jawabannya. Kuroko kini memeluk Seiya yang mulai cemas.

“Berbeda dengan setengah jam yang lalu, disini penuh sekali.”

“Benar! Kami juga hendak kemari karena penasaran, namun kami kesana dulu karena ada yang lebih menarik.” Keduanya tersenyum.

“Hanya saja pas kembali, tiba-tiba kosong.” Akashi menajamkan tatapannya.

“Apa kita tetap memutuskan untuk masuk saja, Tetsuya?” surai merah itu kini melihat kekasihnya gemetar hebat dengan anak angkat mereka.

“Kami akan masuk.” Surai merah menoleh mendengar ucapan tegas sang lelaki.

“Habis kelihatan menarik! Kalau begini, jadi lebih penasaran kan!” ujar sang gadis dengan ekspresi menarik dan polos. Akashi tersenyum.

“Baiklah, kami akan menyusul bila memutuskan untuk masuk juga.”

“Semoga berhasil!” ujar sang gadis melambai dimana Akashi membalasnya. Surai merah itu berbalik pada keduanya.

“Jadi bagaimana?” Kuroko dan Seiya saling pandang, sebelum mengangguk setuju. Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi.

“A-ayo…” Akashi tersenyum mendengar keduanya menelan ludah dan mengajak Akashi untuk masuk ke dalam.

“Aku yang akan menuntun kalian keluar bila kalian tidak kuat.” Ujarnya dengan nada menenangkan.

Rumah hantu itu luas, tidak terlihat banyak cahaya namun dekorasinya cukup mengerikan dan berhasil membuat suasana yang memasukinya jadi lebih menegangkan. Akashi menelan ludah diikuti Kuroko dan Seiya kini. Ketiganya memang tidak diketahui apakah takut perihal seperti ini atau tidak. Suara-suara dan hembusan angin menggelitik kulit mereka. Kuroko tanpa sadar melompat dan menabrak punggung Akashi. “Hm?” surai merah itu melihat dalam kegelapan bahwa Kuroko menangkupkan wajahnya di pundak Akashi dengan gemetaran. Namun dirinya hanya tersenyum dan tetap berjalan menuntun mereka. Beberapa teriakan mulai terdengar dan membuat Seiya ikut berteriak. Akashi hanya bisa terkekeh saat kedua orang penting dalam hidupnya kini berteriak dalam sebuah atraksi menakutkan taman bermain. Akashi merasa lengannya dicengkram Kuroko dengan erat sehingga mungkin akan melukainya. Namun dia tak peduli. Seiya berteriak sesuka hati seolah dirinya memang hanya bermain-main dibandingkan ketakutan.

Setelah keluar, Akashi melihat Kuroko dan Seiya duduk di atas sebuah bangku sambil tertunduk dan nafas terengah-engah, seolah dikejar seekor anjing. Akashi sendiri berusaha mengontrol nafasnya akibat teriakan mereka juga atraksi yang cukup membuatnya terkejut. “Se-Sei- _kun_ tidak takut…?” Tanya surai biru muda itu pada akhirnya melihat Akashi hanya membuka satu kancing kemejanya akibat kepanasan.

“Hm? Ada yang membuatku terkejut juga,” jawabnya.

“Benarkah?” kini Seiya mendongak dengan suara agak serak.

“Seiya- _kun_ , tenggorokanmu baik-baik saja?” Kuroko khawatir saat mendengar suara Seiya yang seperti itu setelah terus berteriak keras di dalam wahana.

“Ah, rasanya agak sakit…” gumamnya sembari menyentuh lehernya sendiri. “Lalu, lalu?”

“Di bagian terakhir, sebelum kita akhirnya berlari?” jawab sang surai merah.

“Ahh! Itu memang mengagetkan! Seraam!” Akashi tertawa melihat reaksi Seiya mengingat hantu yang muncul dan mengejutkan mereka disaat keadaan benar-benar sepi dan mereka tertipu bahwa tidak ada jebakan lagi. Sekaligus dengan saat mereka sudah bernafas lega melihat pintu keluar sudah dekat. Kuroko menghampiri anak berambut coklat itu.

“Kita beli minum yuk?” ajak Kuroko saat mendengar suara Seiya masih serak.

“Ng!” Akashi menghampiri.

“Biar denganku saja, disana ada mesin minuman yang lebih dekat.” Ujar Akashi sembari memberikan tanda lewat lirikan matanya. “Kau mau juga? Karena kalian lebih banyak berteriak dibandingkan aku,” Kuroko mengangguk.

“Belikan susu saja, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Kuroko.

“Istirahatlah disana, Tetsuya.” Akashi berbalik dengan tangan meraih tangan Seiya. Wajah Kuroko memerah merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Akashi di pipinya. Dirinya duduk dengan dada berdegup kencang. _Sei-kun licik!_

Kuroko menikmati saat-saatnya sendiri dengan melihat asyiknya Akashi dan Seiya memilih minuman di mesin minuman dingin yang tak jauh dari mereka. Kuroko senang sekali, mengajak Akashi ke taman bermain bersama Seiya, menikmati wahana dan atraksi menyenangkan, bertemu dengan Kise, Aomine dan Momoi pula sebelum kembali berpisah, dan kini masuk atraksi yang membuat hari ini semakin membahagiakan. Kuroko mendongak dan melihat kincir bianglala bergerak pelan dan lembut. Dirinya ingin menaiki itu bersama Akashi nanti, saat matahari sore menghampiri. Wajah Kuroko memerah membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan Akashi disana.

“Hmph?!” Kuroko berusaha meronta saat sesuatu membekapnya dan menariknya dari sana. Kuroko berusaha memanggil Akashi dan Seiya yang tidak jauh, namun suara keramaian dan kerumunan membuat keduanya gagal mendengar panggilan Kuroko. “Sei- _kun_!”

Akashi membelalakan mata terkejut saat merasakan panggilan Tetsuya di pikirannya. Surai merah itu berbalik dan tidak melihat Kuroko duduk di bangku itu. “Tetsuya!”

“Eh?” Seiya berbalik saat Akashi berlari. “Papa?!”

Mereka sampai dan tak melihat Kuroko dimanapun. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana ini bisa? Tidakkah siapapun melihatnya pergi atau dibawa seseorang? Akashi membelalakan matanya saat memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir itu. “Mama…?” Seiya hanya bisa memasang ekspresi khawatir saat memikirkan bagaimana Kuroko kini. Akashi menariknya dan membawanya ke pusat informasi taman bermain.

“Boleh saya titip Seiya sebentar?” ujar Akashi dengan ekspresi panik.

“Eh? Bukankah ini…” ujarnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

“Saya kehilangan teman saya!” beberapa petugas disana mulai menghampiri setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi.

“Tenanglah. Kapan kejadiannya?” Akashi melirik jam tangannya.

“Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, di bangku disana tidak jauh dengan mesin minuman dingin.” Jelas Akashi.

“Dia sendirian?” Akashi mengangguk. “Kalian pergi membeli minuman menggantikannya dan dia menunggu disana?” Akashi mengangguk lagi. “Ciri-cirinya?”

“Lelaki lebih pendek dariku lima senti, berambut biru muda langit dengan model yang sama dengan rambutku.” Petugas itu mengangguk menulis ciri-cirinya. “Memakai kemeja biru yang ditutupi _sweater_ putih _vanilla_   dan celana panjang hitam.” Seiya kini dibantu petugas wanita untuk duduk dan menikmati apa yang disajikan disana sembari Akashi dan petugas menunggu.

“Baiklah. Kami akan mencari di sekitar sana.” Akashi mengangguk.

“Aku akan cari di sekitar toilet.” Petugas itu awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya menyentujuinya setelah melihat ekspresi Akashi yang menandakan dirinya tahu maksud ucapannya. “Tunggu disini, Seiya.”

“Papa!” anak itu memberikan Akashi ekspresi memohon. “Papa akan kembali dengan mama kan?” Akashi membelalak. “Iya kan?” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Ah.”

Mereka mencari selama dua puluh menit lamanya sehingga Akashi menemukan toilet yang sepi dari pengunjung taman bermain namun tidak jauh dari bangku Kuroko duduk dan mesin minuman yang didatanginya tadi. Berbeda dengan toilet lainnya, ada sebuah tanda yang memberitahukan bahwa toilet sedang dibersihkan. Toilet sebelumnya dibersihkan hanya sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit, berarti yang ini juga seharusnya sama. Namun Akashi menyadari bahwa ini aneh, karena tidak ada yang keluar dari sana sekitar sepuluh menit lebih.

Sementara Akashi berkutat dengan pikirannya, Kuroko kembali bertemu dengan lelaki yang hampir melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya di gang sebelah _Majiba_. Kuroko hanya bisa mengeryit bingung dan harus bisa lepas dari jeratan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Lelaki itu membuka kemejanya dan membuka resleting celana panjangnya memperlihatkan bagian yang tak ingin dilihatnya dari orang lain. Bila ingin, Kuroko hanya ingin melihat milik Akashi. Air mata akhirnya mengalir di pipinya mengingat kejadian yang akan terulang lagi padanya.

_Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus terjadi padaku dan Sei-kun? Kenapa mereka mengincar kami dan tak bisa membiarkan kami dalam keadaan damai? Aku ingin melakukan hal yang seperti ini dengan Sei-kun!_

“Nah, ayo buka mulutmu.” Kuroko hanya bisa menatap ngeri apa yang disodorkan padanya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko tertarik untuk melakukan apa yang diminta orang itu, namun dia berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya menolaknya. Dia bukan Akashi. “Aku ingin memenuhi mulut dan tenggorokanmu dengan ini! Ayo cepat!” orang itu akhirnya mencengkram kepala Kuroko dan menariknya mendekat. Kuroko berusaha keras menjauhkan dirinya walau kepalanya harus terbentur ke dinding toilet. _Kuroko tidak ingin_!

“Sei- _kun_!”

“Tetsuya!!” seolah menjawab panggilannya, Kuroko dan lelaki itu menoleh, melihat surai merah mendobrak masuk pintu toilet. “Kau…!”

“Sei- _kun_!” Kuroko hanya bisa menangis bahagia melihat kedatangan Akashi. Surai merah itu kini berhadapan dengan lelaki yang kini menyeleting kembali celananya.

“Kalau begitu biar kulakukan sekalian denganmu!” Akashi menabrakkan tubuhnya ke lelaki itu dengan siku di perutnya.

“Maaf saja.” Akashi mendengar lelaki itu siap memuntahkan isi perutnya. Akashi mendorong lelaki itu menabrakannya kuat ke dinding toilet. Dirinya pingsan dengan mulut berbuih dan mata membelalak. Akashi mendesah pelan dengan menatap rendah orang itu. “Aku takkan melakukannya selain dengan orang yang kucintai.”

“Sei- _kun_!” surai merah itu berbalik dan melepas ikatan di tangan Kuroko. “Sei- _kun_!” Kuroko memeluk erat Akashi dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

“Maaf, Tetsuya, maaf.” Akashi hanya bisa mengulangnya dengan memeluk balik Kuroko.

“Kau menemukannya?” petugas itu datang dengan terengah-engah. “Suara apa tadi?” Akashi membantu Kuroko bangkit dan memperlihatkan lelaki yang sudah tersungkur itu.

“Dia berusaha menangkapku juga. Dia bisa menjadi saksinya.” Kuroko mengangguk mantap menjawab petugas itu. Petugas itu masuk dan mengambil alih lelaki itu.

“Hei, bantu aku!” petugas lainnya sudah ikut masuk dan menggiring lelaki yang pingsan itu dengan borgol di kedua tangannya.

“Papa! Mama!!” Seiya berlari dengan wajah basah oleh air mata dan memeluk keduanya.

“Aku pulang, Seiya- _kun_.” Seiya hanya memeluk erat mereka dengan kepala digoyangkan berkali-kali.

Mereka berterima kasih atas bantuan para petugas dimana beberapa orang mulai khawatir karena kejadian yang terjadi, dan bertindak agar tidak membiarkan siapapun sendirian lagi. Akashi dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang daripada menghabiskan semuanya disana khawatir kejadian tadi terulang. “Eehh? Benarkah itu Akashi- _kun_?” Akashi mengabari Momoi akan kejadian yang terjadi disana. Kuroko kini bersama Seiya menikmati sisa waktu mereka di rumah dengan membaca buku baru yang dibeli Akashi dan Kuroko baru-baru ini di toko buku.

“Kudengar Seiya ingin bermain bersama kalian sementara waktu, bolehkah?”

“Tentu saja! Aku dan Dai- _chan_ akan datang menjemput.” Ujar Momoi dengan bahagia.

“Oi Satsuki, kau nelepon siapa sih?” Akashi mendengar Aomine kesal saat kedengarannya mereka hendak pergi.

“Ah, maaf Dai- _chan_ , katanya Seiya- _kun_ mau main di rumah, apa kau tidak keberatan?”

“Ha? Seiya? Oh, boleh saja. Aku punya permainan bagus untuk ditunjukkan padanya.” Ujar Aomine dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

“Benarkah? Ah, jangan yang aneh-aneh lho ya,” Momoi mengingatkan.

“Berisik!” Akashi terkekeh mendengar obrolan di seberang telepon itu. “Cepetan kalau gitu.”

“Iya, iya, Akashi- _kun_ , kami kesana ya.”

“Ah. Terima kasih, Momoi.” Telepon terputus dan keduanya menoleh pada Akashi.

“Bagaimana, Sei- _kun_? Apa Momoi- _san_ dan Aomine- _kun_ tidak keberatan?” Akashi mengangguk.

“Ah. Tidak masalah, Seiya?” anak itu mengangguk bahagia.

“Aku ingin memberikan waktu pada papa dan mama.” Akashi dan Kuroko tersenyum. “Tapi, jangan lupakan aku ya?” Kuroko memeluk Seiya saat mendengarnya dengan wajah penuh mohon. “Mama?” Akashi tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala anak itu.

“Tentu saja tidak. Aku selalu kembali dengan mama kan?” senyuman kini terlukis di wajah Seiya.

“Ng!”

Momoi dan Aomine datang menjemput Seiya, yang kini siap dengan tas agak besar dan banyaknya mainan yang dibawanya. Anak itu akan menginap selama tiga hari di tempat Aomine dan sehari di tempat Momoi, mumpung rumah keduanya berdekatan. Setelah berpisah, Kuroko berbalik pada Akashi.

“Sungguh tidak apa-apa, Sei- _kun_?” surai merah itu memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

“Aku juga ingin melakukannya dengan Tetsuya…” wajah Kuroko memerah padam saat itu juga. “Aku hanya tidak tahu kapan kau dan aku sendiri siap.” mata merah itu kini menatap lembut mata biru Kuroko.

“Kalau begitu sekarang siap?” Akashi menyentuh pundak Kuroko.

“Karena kau ingin lebih dulu melakukannya denganku daripada dengan orang lain hm?” ledek Akashi.

“Sei- _kun_!” Akashi tertawa saat Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“Aku bercanda.” Akashi pun mengecup bibir Kuroko lembut. “Ini akan jadi yang pertama bagiku, Tetsuya.” Wajah Kuroko memerah saat Akashi menyentuh pipinya lembut. Kuroko menyentuh tangan yang menyentuh pipinya itu.

“Aku juga, Sei- _kun_.”


	28. Day 28 - Akashi Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akash Seiya yang akhirnya resmi menjadi keluarga sekaligus anak angkat dari Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya pun menjalani kehidupan mereka. Akashi Masaomi yang terlihat sudah mencurigai keseharian Akashi Seijuurou selama menjalani kuliahnya membuat sang tuan muda terkejut. Seijuurou pun diminta untuk membawa sang kekasih hati ke hadapannya, beserta sang anak angkat.

“ _Seijuurou_ , kudengar kau tinggal di apartemen yang kita punya di sekitar universitas Tokyo?” _Akashi Seijuurou_ kini menghadap sang ayahanda kepala keluarga Akashi setelah mengetahui kuliahnya telah berlanjut setengah jalan dan siap menghadapi kelulusan sekaligus dunia pekerjaan. Akashi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba sang ayahanda.

“ _Hai_. Apakah itu tidak bisa?” Akashi melihat ayahnya menutup matanya perlahan.

“Tidak masalah, asalkan kau tetap menjaga apartemen itu dengan baik dan kau tidak melukai nama baik keluarga kita.” Mata Akashi memicing saat sang ayah mulai membawa keluarga mereka.

“Apa yang ingin ayah katakan?” senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

“Kau cepat tanggap.” Ujarnya dengan nada bangga. “Aku yakin kau menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai denganmu dan tidak melukai nama keluarga.” Akashi mengangguk saat kembali mendengar nama keluarga disebutkan lagi. “Apa kau sudah punya calon penerus kita?” Akashi menyadari maksudnya. Calon penerus berarti orang yang bersedia dan memiliki kemampuan sepertinya yang diakui keluarga Akashi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan keluarga.

“Ayah tidak mempermasalahkanku bila aku tidak jadi penerus?” lelaki besar itu tersenyum.

“Aku memang menginginkanmu menjadi penerus.” Ujarnya seolah membantah ucapan Akashi. “Namun, aku yakin kau memiliki sesuatu yang bisa kau capai selain dengan menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi.” Surai merah itu membelalak mendengar ucapan sang ayah. _Sejak kapan ayah jadi selembut ini? Apa hanya perasaanku saja_? “Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Selama apa yang kau kerjakan itu bagus dan berkualitas, kau takkan melukai nama keluarga.” Akashi kembali berusaha bersikap tenang.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan penerus yang ayah maksud?”

“Tentu saja anakmu kan?” Akashi kembali membelalakan matanya. “Apa kau punya seseorang yang berniat kau nikahi kini?” Ayahnya selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang sama diluar dugaannya seperti Kuroko. Akashi teringat pada Kuroko, orang yang dicintainya dan sedang berhubungan dengannya kini selama tiga tahun lebih dan memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Akashi melihat sang ayah tersenyum setelah melihat ekspresi kesulitan di wajah Akashi dan momen ketika dirinya diam. “Kelihatannya diluar dugaan ya, anakku ini.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Apa?”

“Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa laki-laki tidak bisa mengandung?” mata Akashi melebar sekali lagi akibat pertanyaan itu.

“Tapi aku tak bisa kehilangannya-!” Akashi tersadar bahwa sang ayah memancingnya agar mau menceritakannya, perihal hubungannya dengan _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

“Tetap saja kau punya kan?” Akashi merasa tatapan itu mengancam. “Seseorang yang kini menjadi perhatian utamamu?” Akashi mengeryit khawatir.

“Ayah ingin aku memperkenalkannya?”

“Tentu saja. Laki-laki atau perempuan, tidak masalah bagiku. Asalkan keluarga kita memiliki keturunan langsung darimu.” Akashi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga merasakan darah mengalir darinya. “Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa pandangan keluarga lain dan kerabat kita mengenai hal ini.”

Akashi pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dirinya larut dalam pikiran akan ucapan ayahnya mengenai perihal itu. Rasa sakit di tangannya pun seolah hilang akibat sesuatu yang membuatnya takut sekaligus khawatir. “Sei- _kun_? Kau sudah pulang?” Kuroko muncul dengan celemek menempel di kaosnya. Akashi hanya berjalan menunduk sembari memandang jauh entah kemana. “Sei- _kun_?” Akashi tersadar saat dirinya menabrak Kuroko dan melihat surai biru itu memandangnya balik.

“Ah, aku pulang, Tetsuya.” Kuroko memberinya tatapan khawatir saat Akashi berusaha tersenyum.

“Ada apa? Jarang sekali aku melihat Sei- _kun_ berpikir terlalu dalam seperti ini baru-baru ini.” Kuroko menyentuh wajah Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. Mata biru langit itu memancarkan kekhawatiran penuh akan dirinya. Akashi mendesah pelan melihatnya.

\----/-----------

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di sofa dimana Kuroko mengobati telapak tangan Akashi yang terluka akibat cengkraman yang terlalu kuat. Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko mengeryit khawatir saat membalut lukanya. “Maaf.”

“Eh?” Kuroko mendongak dan melihat Akashi memandangnya.

“Aku membuatmu khawatir karena hal seperti ini.” Kuroko mengerjap sebelum menggeleng pelan.

“Aku ingin mengkhawatirkanmu, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut melihat senyuman Kuroko, sebelum senyuman pun kembali terlukis di wajahnya. “Jadi ada apa?” Akashi menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan tenang sebelum memandang serius Kuroko.

“Ayahku ingin kita membeli apartemen.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Apartemen baru?” Akashi mengangguk.

“Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya memperbesar apartemen kita saat ini.”

“Kau benar. Dibandingkan apartemen, tempat ini lebih seperti rumah. Lagipula di samping apartemen ini hanya tanah kosong.” Akashi mengangguk lagi. “Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba…?” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Ayah mengetahui aku tinggal disini denganmu dan Seiya.” Kuroko mengerjap.

“Eh?!” Akashi menyadari reaksi dari Kuroko akan terlihat seperti itu saat dia mengatakannya.

“Apa Tetsuya sendiri sudah memberitahukan perihalku dan Seiya pada keluargamu?” wajah Kuroko memerah sembari memeluk bantal sofa. Dirinya terdiam dan membuat Akashi bingung. “Tetsuya?” surai biru muda itu pun akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

“A-awalnya orang tuaku terkejut, karena aku melenceng kesana.” Akashi mengangguk mengerti, mengenai dirinya pula dan bagaimana mereka sudah berhubungan intim. “Namun, mereka tetap mendukungku.” Akashi melihat ekspresi lembut di wajah Kuroko. “Asalkan aku bahagia setiap harinya, mereka takkan khawatir. Mereka percaya aku berada di tangan orang yang akan mencintaiku hingga berusaha membuatku senang dan merasa terlindungi.” Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Surai biru muda itu seolah memberitahukan surai merah itu bahwa dirinya bisa menjaga dan melindunginya, sekaligus menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang dan berbahagia. Akashi menyentuh pipi Kuroko sebelum menciumnya lembut.

“Ah, aku berterima kasih untuk kepercayaan itu, Tetsuya.” Kuroko tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya setelah kecupan singkat itu. “Aku berpikir untuk menemui orang tuamu, bila begini.”

“Kalau begitu, aku pun harus menemui keluargamu, Sei- _kun_?” Akashi mendesah pelan dengan tangan terlipat.

“Tentu saja. Hanya saja, ayahku meminta yang aneh-aneh.”

“ _Hai_?” Akashi melirik surai biru itu dengan tajam.

“Bila pasanganku laki-laki, ayahku meminta agar kau memakai pakaian perempuan.” Kuroko mengerjap.

“Eh?” wajah Kuroko pun memerah saat berhasil mengerti maksud Akashi. “A-apa maksudnya itu?!” Akashi tertawa melihat reaksi Kuroko. “I-itu tidak lucu, Sei- _kun_!!” Akashi menyeka air mata yang keluar akibat tertawa.

“Maaf,” ujarnya berusaha menghentikan tawanya. “Ah, kalau begitu.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung dengan kepala miring sedikit.

“Sei- _kun_ ,” Kuroko melongokkan kepalanya dari kamar mandi dimana Akashi berada di kamar dengan wajah bangga akan penampilannya di depan kaca. “Aku takkan bagus dengan ini…” ujar Kuroko dengan wajah memerah dan malu-malu. Dirinya terkejut melihat Akashi dengan _dress_ _one_ - _piece_. “Se-Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi berbalik setelah sekali berputar karena panggilan Kuroko padanya.

“Hm?” Akashi melihat mata berbinar Kuroko saat melihat penampilannya.

“Boleh aku minta satu fotomu?” Akashi mengerjap dua kali sebelum tertawa.

“Dengan senang hati, Tetsuya. Nah, ayo keluar.” Ujarnya dengan tangan terlipat setelah menyetujui keinginan Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu akhirnya menunjukkan penampilannya dan membuat mata Akashi melebar.

“Gi-gimana?” Kuroko memakai _wig_ biru muda panjang sepunggung dan sebuah _dress_ panjang berwarna putih milik ibunda Akashi. “Se-Sei- _kun_?” Kuroko bingung saat Akashi hanya menatapnya dengan mata membelalak. Kuroko pun terkejut saat Akashi tiba-tiba berjalan memeluknya.

“Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya.”

“Eh!?” wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar ucapan Akashi di telinganya. “Se-Sei- _kun_ hentikan…” gumam Kuroko di pundak Akashi saat lelaki surai merah itu hanya memeluknya.

“Aku menyukaimu.” Kuroko mendengarnya lagi, begitu hangat sekaligus memalukan. Namun, itu sungguh menghangatkan hatinya. Kuroko pun tersenyum walau rona merah masih menghiasi pipinya.

“Aku juga Sei- _kun_.” Kuroko balik memeluknya. “Aku sangat menyukaimu.” Kuroko mengambil gambar Akashi dengan dress yang dipakainya kini sebelum Akashi memintanya memakai dua baju perempuan lainnya dan masing-masing mengambil foto sebagai tanda ber- _cosplay_. Wajah Kuroko memerah saat Akashi menjadikannya _screensaver_ di ponselnya dan membuat Kuroko berusaha keras meminta Akashi menggantinya. Kuroko pun meminta permintaan ayah Akashi untuk menggunakan salah satu pakaian yang Akashi bawakan untuknya untuk bertemu sang ayah.

“Bila kau tak mau, tidak usah memaksakan diri, Tetsuya.” Kuroko kini melepas pakaiannya. “Aku sudah memberitahu ayah bahwa aku berhubungan denganmu yang juga laki-laki.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Sei- _kun_.” Ujarnya kini memakai kaos biru muda milik Akashi.

“Begitu?” Akashi menutup lemari setelah menyimpan pakaian yang mereka pakai sebelumnya dan berbalik menghadap Kuroko. “Hari ini Seiya menginap di rumah temannya?” Kuroko mengangguk saat menghampiri Akashi. “Ada apa?” Kuroko meraih lengan Akashi.

“Apa Sei- _kun_ lebih suka aku jadi perempuan?” Akashi membelalak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dirinya meraih Kuroko dan menjatuhkannya ke atas kasur. “Sei- _kun_?” Akashi mengecupnya dan lelaki itu mulai menciumnya dengan tak sabaran hingga memainkan lidahnya. “…Sei…” wajah Kuroko memerah dan keringat mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

“Aku sedang mencium siapa kini hm?” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut. “Perempuan? Atau laki-laki?” wajah Kuroko memerah dan terkejut melihat Akashi kembali menciumnya.

“A-aku hanya bertanya…” Akashi kini mencium leher Kuroko. “Sei- _kun_!” Akashi mendengar Kuroko mengerang dan kini mengecup kening Kuroko.

“Laki-laki atau perempuan, aku tak peduli. Asalkan itu Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang tak pernah bosan melebihi ekspektasiku dan memiliki daya tarik yang tak bisa membuatku berpaling darimu,” Akashi tersenyum pada Kuroko yang kini berada di bawahnya. Akashi pun mengangkat Kuroko untuk duduk seperti dirinya yang duduk kini. “Aku hanya menginginkan Kuroko Tetsuya.” Ujarnya dengan tegas. Kuroko mengerjap sebelm tersenyum lembut. Dirinya begitu dicintai seperti ini, dan diinginkan. Kuroko pun menyentuh dada Akashi dengan kepalanya. Dirinya merasakan kehangatan selalu menyertai dan melindunginya. Kehangatan yang hanya diberikan Akashi untuknya dan debaran jantung lembut yang terasa di dadanya kini. Kuroko pun mencium Akashi.

“Terima kasih, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi membelalak terkejut melihat ekspresi lembut yang ditunjukkan Kuroko padanya. “Aku juga hanya menginginkan Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_.” Kuroko akan melindungi kehangatan dan kenyamanan ini, walaupun ada saat-saat dirinya merasa bosan akan hal yang biasa ini. Tidak, mungkin adanya keraguan dan kekhawatiran atas ketidakpantasan dirinya berada di samping Akashi-lah, yang membuatnya merasa ingin menjauh dari Akashi. Walaupun begitu, Akashi selalu merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk dirinya dan menerimanya apa adanya. Kuroko mencintai bagian diri Akashi yang itu. “Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuurou.” Kuroko mengecup bibir Akashi lembut, dan merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya hingga ke hatinya. Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dan kehangatan dari ciuman Kuroko.

\----/-----------

“Lalu kapan Seiya pulang?” Akashi kini sedang memasak dengan perasaan bahagia.

“Besok. Momoi- _san_ dan Kise- _kun_ akan mengajaknya bermain dulu sebelum pulang.” Kuroko kini serius dengan buku di tangannya.

“Dia bermain terus.”

“Namanya juga anak-anak, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi mendengar lembar kertas dibuka perlahan oleh Kuroko.

“Jadi ini buku yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu hm?” Kuroko mengerjap saat mendengar suara Akashi begitu dekat dengannya, sebelum menoleh dan melihat Akashi kini mengangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas sandaran sofa. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kekesalan.

“Sei-“ Akashi pun mengecup bibir Kuroko dan membuat surai biru muda itu terkejut.

“Ayo makan. Kau bisa melanjutkan itu nanti.” Wajah Kuroko memerah karenanya.

“Itu licik Sei- _kun_!” Akashi tertawa mendengar reaksi Kuroko namun berhasil membuatnya bangkit dari bukunya.

“Makanya jangan abaikan aku.” Ujar Akashi meraih kursi di depan kursi yang diduduki Kuroko.

“Aku kan menunggumu memasak!” Akashi pun kini duduk melihat Kuroko sudah menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Walau begitu, akhirnya mereka memakan makan malam dan mengobrol ria.

“Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu mengajar?” Tanya Akashi kini meraih sup _tofu_ -nya.

“Setiap hari mengasyikan.” Ujarnya dengan wajah berbunga-bunga.

“Kau mengambil yang di taman kanak-kanak dekat sini bukan?” Tanya Akashi saat Kuroko meraih sup _tofu_ miliknya.

“Lebih dekat dengan rumah juga.” Akashi melihat ekspresi Kuroko melembut. “Aku tak ingin membuat Sei- _kun_ dan Seiya- _kun_ khawatir.” Akashi tersenyum sebelum mengelus pipi Kuroko.

“Senang mendengarnya, Tetsuya.” Kuroko tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

“Se-Sei- _kun_ juga!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Bila kau menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai denganmu-“ Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku berniat menjadi pemain _shogi_.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Eh?” Akashi menghabiskan supnya.

“Pemain _shogi_ lebih sering di rumah, dan bila ada turnamen, aku bisa mengajak kalian untuk ikut.” Akashi merapihkan piringnya yang telah habis. “Boleh kan?” Kuroko mengerjap.

“Kau takkan meneruskan pekerjaan keluargamu?” Akashi memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata tertutup.

“Aku berpikir menyerahkannya pada penerusku.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung. “Setidaknya aku menemukan apa yang ingin kulakukan.” Ujar Akashi bangkit dimana Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Esoknya, Kuroko dan Akashi berdiri di depan apartemen mereka yang kecil seperti rumah. “Memang kecil sih,” gumamnya setuju. “Lebih tepatnya rumah bukan apartemen.” Tambahnya dimana Akashi tersenyum.

“Kurasa mereka salah memberinya sebutan saat ukurannya masih sekecil ini.” Suara derap langkah mendekat membuat Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh.

“Akashi- _sama_! Terima kasih sudah mempercayai jasa kami dalam membangun kembali rumah anda.” Akashi melipat kedua tangannya.

“Kapan kau bisa menyelesaikannya?”

“Hmm, mungkin sekitar sebulan lebih, bila mengikuti desain anda.” Ujarnya sembari memperlihatkan desain buatan Akashi.

“Sei- _kun_ , ini lucu sekali.” Mata Kuroko berbinar bahagia melihat desain yang unik dan menarik di mata Kuroko itu. Akashi mendesah bangga.

“Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa aku?” Kuroko menoleh.

“Tapi, ini hanya berisikan kesukaanku dan Seiya- _kun_ , apa tidak apa-apa?”

“Kenapa tidak? Melihat kalian senang sudah membuatku bahagia.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali sebelum wajahnya memerah padam. “Lagipula warna yang menandakanku terdapat dimana-mana, kau tidak perlu khawatir.” Ujar Akashi sembari menunjuk dan membuat Kuroko menyadarinya.

“Ah, kau benar.” Kuroko berbalik. “Lalu siapa yang membiayai semua ini?”

“Ayahku. Dia ingin aku tinggal di tempat terbaik.” Ujar Akashi dengan tegas. Sudah hal wajar untuk Akashi tinggal di tempat yang bagus dan berkualitas. “Aku sudah memberitahukan perihal kalian kepadanya, jadi wajar dia ingin yang terbaik pula.”

“Ayahmu tak menentang?” Akashi mengerjap saat Kuroko memandangnya khawatir.

“Aku berpikiran yang sama denganmu sebelumnya. Namun diluar dugaan, dia menerimanya dengan mudah.” Kuroko melihat alis Akashi mengeryit bingung. Kuroko mengangguk ragu. “Dan lagi, dia percaya bahwa aku bisa membuatmu mengandung anak penerus keluarga Akashi. Apalagi sih yang ada di otaknya?” gerutu Akashi saat dirinya menoleh pada Kuroko yang memandangnya. Mereka membelalakan mata sebelum akhirnya warna merah mengambil alih wajah mereka sepenuhnya.

“..Se-Sei- _kun_ …” gumam Kuroko pelan saat mereka menyadari maksud dari ucapan Akashi tadi.

“Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri dan seenaknya. Maafkan aku.” Kuroko melihat Akashi juga malu perihal hal ini, walau keduanya sudah pernah melakukan hubungan intim dalam dua hari berturut-turut. Hanya saja, Akashi tidak melakukannya setiap hari seperti pasangan sesama jenis pada umumnya, yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi karena nafsu belaka. Akashi memikirkan perasaan dan kehidupannya dengan Kuroko juga Seiya. “Maaf sungguh. Lupakan saja.” Kuroko mengerjap. Akashi yakin tidak ingin membebani dirinya akan tanggung jawab itu, walau dirinya seharusnya menjadi orang yang bisa memberikan hal itu bukan menjadi yang mendapatkannya.

“Ka-kalau memang bisa…” Akashi menoleh dan melihat Kuroko menyentuhkan jari-jarinya satu sama lain, dengan wajah memerah. “A-aku mau…dengan Sei- _kun_ …” Kuroko melirik mata merah Akashi dan membuat wajah Akashi memerah padam karenanya. Seolah bisa meledak kapan saja. “Sei- _kun_!”

“Oh, ada apa ini?” Kuroko menoleh saat melihat _Aomine Daiki_ datang dengan _Momoi Satsuki_ diikuti _Kise Ryouta_ dan _Midorima Shintarou_ yang membawa _Akashi Seiya_. Anak itu berlari memeluk Kuroko dimana Akashi berusaha mengontrol diri yang wajahnya masih memerah.

“Jarang sekali kau bisa malu begitu, Akashi.” Surai merah itu mendesah pelan.

“Aku masih manusia, Midorima. Kau pikir aku apa?” ujar Akashi menolak pertanyaan itu, setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya kembali. “Seperti biasa, Tetsuya melebihi ekspektasiku, itu saja.” Midorima memicingkan matanya curiga.

“Apa yang mereka lakukan, mama?” Kuroko menggendong Seiya yang kini menunjuk pada para pekerja. Keduanya menatap rumah kecil mereka yang hendak direnovasi.

“Kita akan merenovasi ulang rumah ini.” Ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

“Eh?”Akashi melipat kedua tangannya. “Benarkah itu? Kalau gitu dimana kalian tinggal nanti?” Momoi terlihat khawatir saat beberapa petugas dengan mobil pengangkut bahan-bahan bangunan melakukan sesuatu pada lahan kosong di samping rumah mereka.

“Kami tinggal di rumahku sementara ini.” Semuanya mengerjap.

“EEEHH?!?” salah satu petugas menghampiri saat mereka masih memasang wajah terkejut.

“Sebagian masih dalam tahap pembayaran, jadi kami akan memulai dengan penghancuran rumah dan pengolahan lahan kosong. Apakah barang-barang yang ada di dalam sudah dipindahkan?”

“Ah, kurasa kalian sudah bisa mengambil sisanya bila diperlukan. Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan tahap pembayaran?” petugas itu memberikan apa yang diminta oleh Akashi. “Ah.”

“Ada apa Sei- _kun_?” Kuroko melongok dari balik bahu surai merah itu.

“Apa ini mau ditunggak dulu? Belum habis masanya.” Ujar Akashi menunjuk dan membuat Kuroko mengikutinya.

“Sei- _kun_ sudah membayarnya?” Akashi mengangguk mantap. “Kalau begitu tunggakan saja. Sayang sekali belum dipakai sepenuhnya.” Akashi mengangguk lagi sebelum kembali pada petugas itu.

“Tahap pembayaran untuk bahan-bahan bangunan berapa lagi?” petugas itu menunjukkan dan membuat Kuroko yang ikut melihatnya mematung. Seiya mendongak melihat Kuroko yang seperti itu.

“Mama?”

“Ada apa Tetsu- _kun_?” Momoi ikut khawatir disaat Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Ada kabar Akashi akan membayarnya?” petugas itu mengangguk sekali.

“Saya rasa beliau ingin melihat desainnya sekali lagi. Bila ada perubahan, pastinya akan didiskusikan lebih dulu dengan anda.” Akashi mengangguk setuju. Akashi berbalik setelah membahasnya dan melihat Kuroko masih mematung.

“Tetsuya, bukan kita yang akan membayarnya.”

“Eh?” Kuroko berhasil tersadarkan walau Momoi dan Seiya sedari tadi berusaha.

“Ini hanya melalui beberapa tahap. Aku yang akan menanggung biayanya bila ayah tidak membayarnya.”

“Tapi Sei- _kun_ , harganya…!”

“Aku juga akan membayarnya!” keduanya menoleh terkejut pada Momoi yang mengatakannya dengan semangat.

“Oi, oi, apa maksudmu Satsuki?” Aomine mengeryit tak percaya.

“Aku sudah sering disambut dan diizinkan berada disana. Aku senang sekali bisa bersama-sama dengan kalian semua disana. Jadi, aku ingin menjaga tempat dimana kita bisa bersama-sama dan melihat Akashi- _kun_ dan Tetsu- _kun_ bahagia. Boleh kan?” Aomine hanya mendesah pelan dimana Akashi dan Kuroko mengerjap tak percaya.

“Momoi- _san_ …” senyuman terlukiskan di wajah Kuroko.

“Masing-masing dari kita punya kuncinya kan?” mereka mengambil kunci dengan tanda yang sama namun memiliki warna yang berbeda yang menandakan pemiliknya. “Ah, aku belum memberinya pada Kagamin.” Akashi tersenyum mendengar Momoi mengatakannya.

“Soal itu biar Tetsuya yang mengurusnya.” Surai biru muda itu menoleh. “Kalian partner kan.” Kuroko mengerjap sebelum tersenyum.

“ _Hai_.”

“Tapi kurasa ini akan diganti mengingat renovasi ini.” Keduanya mendongak dan melihat sebuah alat besar siap menghancurkan bagian atas rumah mereka.

“Aku akan merindukannya…” gumam Momoi saat melihat mereka mulai menggerakan alat itu.

“Kau akan segera melihatnya lagi, Momoi.” Gadis surai pink itu melihat senyuman lembut dari Akashi.

“Ng! kau benar juga, Akashi- _kun_!”

\----/-----------

Akashi menemui keluarga Kuroko setelah keduanya tinggal seminggu di rumah Akashi selama renovasi apartemen kecil mereka. Keduanya memperkenalkan Seiya yang begitu antusias dan bersemangat mengenal keluarga Kuroko dan membuat keluarga Kuroko menyetujui Kuroko berhubungan dengan Akashi dengan mudahnya. Mereka mendukung dan tidak percaya Kuroko bisa berhubungan dengan anak dari keluarga Akashi, yang entah bagaimana dikenal oleh keluarga Kuroko sendiri. Akashi hanya bisa menerima semua apa yang dikatakan keluarga Kuroko padanya juga keluarganya. Ayah Akashi senang sekaligus bangga akan kerja Akashi dalam kuliah dan keluarga kecilnya kini, walau belum resmi. Ayahnya senang melihat bagaimana penampilan Kuroko cukup memukau dengan pakaian mendiang ibunda Akashi dan memakai wig biru muda panjang sebahu, dengan _make_ - _up_ secukupnya dan terlihat diluar dugaan mereka. “Kau memiliki kekasih yang melebihi ekspektasiku, Seijuurou.” Mata ayah Akashi berbinar saat melihat pesona Kuroko itu.

“Tentu saja ayah. Tetsuya selalu melebihi ekspektasiku semenjak smp.” Ujar Akashi dengan nada bangga. Kuroko hanya bisa memerah malu diberi pujian yang terkesan aneh baginya, mengingat ketat dan kerasnya keluarga Akashi, walau dirinya tidak mengenal keluarga ini seperti Midorima yang dekat dengan Akashi semenjak _Teikou_. Dia pun tidak tahu bahwa ayah Akashi selembut ini.

“Jadi kau sudah tertarik padanya sejak lama?” Akashi tertawa.

“Walau bukan dalam artian seperti sekarang ini.” Sang ayah mendesah pelan.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini?” sang ayah menoleh pada Seiya yang asyik dengan buku milik Akashi di kamarnya saat kecil. Dirinya mengusap lembut rambut coklatnya dan membuat anak itu tersenyum.

“Sesuai ceritaku, kami mengadopsinya setelah anak itu dianggap dibuang seenaknya oleh orang yang mengincarku. Hingga kini, aku tak bisa menemukan identitas sebenarnya.” Sang ayah berdiri dengan alis terangkat.

“Kau diincar?” Akashi hanya memicingkan tatapannya sebelum mengangguk pasrah. “Apa Tetsuya juga jadi korbannya?” Akashi hanya bisa terdiam dan mengeryit kecewa.

“Seijuurou- _kun_ selalu melindungi dan menjaga kami!” kedua Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Sa-saya ingin anda mengetahui hal itu, Akashi- _san_.” Tambahnya lagi dengan ragu-ragu. “Jadi, saya mohon jangan salahkan Seijuurou- _kun_ …” gumamnya pelan, dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Akashi mendesah pelan mendengar Kuroko mengatakan hal seperti itu pada sang ayah. Pria besar itu mengikutinya.

“Kau masih berdiri disini, maka aku tahu dan percaya Seijuurou melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan Seiya.” Kuroko mengerjap mendengar ucapan sang ayahanda. “Dia tak kalah gigihnya denganmu melindungi sesuatu yang penting baginya.” Dirinya menoleh dan melihat Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum.

“Saya…” dirinya teringat bagaimana Kuroko gagal melindungi Seiya karena tidak mendengar perkataan Akashi dan malah membuat keduanya terluka karenanya.

“Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya.” Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan khawatir saat surai merah itu mengerti maksudnya.

“Ada apa?” Akashi menggeleng pelan saat sang ayah bingung akan maksud yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua.

“Biar kuceritakan nanti perihal itu, ayah.” Lelaki itu mengerjap bingung.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan identitasnya? Kau mau dibantu?”

“Namun kurasa ayah tinggal mencari di lingkungan pecinta basket ataupun pemain basket.” Sang ayah menaikan alisnya.

“Basket? Dia juga melakukannya sepertimu dan Tetsuya?” Akashi mengangguk.

“Permainannya tak kalah liar seperti _Kagami_ _Taiga_.” Kuroko membelalak terkejut mendengar informasi baru itu dari mulut kekasihnya. “Aku yakin bisa menemukan siapa sebenarnya dia secepatnya.” Sang ayah mengangguk setuju.

“Aku akan meminta yang lain mencarinya. Apa Seiya perlu diantar bila pergi ke sekolah?” Akashi terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawabnya.

“Hanya saja, jangan terlihat seperti seorang _bodyguard_ , pakailah yang terlihat seperti teman dekat atau seorang paman.” Ayahanda mengangguk setuju.

“Makan malam akan segera datang. Pastikan agar kalian tidak terlambat.” Ketiganya mengangguk setuju.

Kuroko pun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa di samping Seiya yang asyik membaca setelah pembicaraan mereka dengan ayah Akashi selesai. “Maaf kalau kelihatannya dia keras juga padamu.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Dia ayah yang baik, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi mendesah pelan. “Aku tidak tahu sekeras apa dirinya dulu padamu.” Akashi hanya memandang jauh. Dirinya bangkit dan berjalan ke lemari, meraih sebuah kemeja dan _sweater_.

“Mau ganti dengan ini?” Kuroko pun bangkit duduk dan mengangguk mantap.

“Sei- _kun_ , apa maksudmu dengan permainannya seperti Kagami- _kun_?” Akashi menoleh saat Kuroko kini mengusap kepala Seiya yang membaca buku di pangkuannya. Akashi mendesah pelan walau buku di tangannya kini.

“Bila aku tak meminta berhenti saat itu, aku bisa mati kelelahan karena bermain dengannya selama itu.” Kuroko teringat saat dirinya terluka dan Akashi memutuskan untuk menghadapi sosok itu seorang diri. “Walau akhirnya dia menerima keputusanku untuk menghadapinya dengan bermain basket.” Akashi mengusap rambutnya sembari mendesah.

“Maaf, waktu itu aku hanya…” Akashi mengerjap melihat Kuroko mengeryit khawatir. Surai merah itu tersenyum dan menjentikkan jarinya di kening surai biru muda itu. “Aduh!”

“Sudahlah, aku tak mempermasalahkan itu.” Kuroko hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. “Setidaknya kita baik-baik saja saat ini.” Akashi kembali ke bukunya dimana Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

“Seijuurou- _sama_ , Tetsuya- _sama_ , Seiya- _sama_ , makan malam telah siap. Tuan besar meminta anda untuk datang.” Ketiganya menoleh, dimana Akashi menjawabnya. Surai merah itu meletakkan buku  novelnya diikuti Seiya yang bangkit dari posisinya.

“Papa, apa kau punya buku menarik lainnya?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Seiya yang kini berpegangan dengan Kuroko.

“Kau sudah menghabiskan semua buku di kamarku?” Seiya mengangguk mantap.

“Aku tertarik beberapa, hanya saja bahasannya terlalu sedikit dan sederhana.”

“Segitu sederhana bagimu? Kita bertiga memang pecinta buku ya.” Kuroko tersenyum saat dirinya tak membantah hal itu dan Akashi tertawa. Kesamaan Akashi dan Kuroko sejak awal pertemuan mereka adalah model rambut, basket dan buku. Walau tidak sepintar Akashi, Kuroko tak kalah dalam hal menyukai dan membaca buku. Buku yang ada di apartemen kecil mereka maupun milik Akashi dibaca habis oleh Kuroko, walau Akashi sering melihatnya pusing dan kelelahan akibat membaca semuanya. Kini kebiasaan dan kesukaan mereka itu menurun pada Seiya, anak angkat mereka. Sejak diajari musik, olahraga dan belajar yang menyenangkan oleh Akashi, Seiya menyukai belajar dan membaca sebagai kesehariannya selain basket dan musik. Seiya sendiri menjadi pemain piano yang dipercaya dan disukai di kelasnya, sekaligus menjadi pemain andalan di tim basketnya. Ketiganya menikmati makan malam sembari mengobrol dengan ayah Akashi. Kuroko senang dirinya diterima di keluarga Akashi dan mengetahui bagaimana lelaki itu sendiri di rumahnya.

Selama Seiya tidur satu kamar dengan mereka, Akashi seolah menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Kuroko. “Sei- _kun_ ,”

“Hm?” Akashi berbalik dan melihat Kuroko kini begitu dekat dengannya. Akashi bisa merasakan nafasnya berhembus di lehernya. Akashi mendesah pelan berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak melakukan hal buruk di depan anak angkat mereka. “Ada apa?” Kuroko memberinya tatapan memohon.

“Semenjak pindah kemari, Sei- _kun_ tidak pernah memberiku ciuman selamat malam…” Akashi mengerjap terkejut dan tidak tahan akan tatapan itu. Akashi pun menutup wajahnya.

“Jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu, Tetsuya. Aku berusaha keras tidak menyentuhmu di rumah ini.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Kenapa?” Akashi melirik mata biru langit itu. “Apa kau khawatir akan bagaimana keluargamu memandang hubungan kita?” Akashi ragu sejenak, lalu mengangguk sekali.

“Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya saja bila melukai nama keluarga Akashi, aku tak bisa bersamamu.” Kuroko membelalak terkejut. “Aku pasti diminta berpisah denganmu.” Kini muncul kilatan kekhawatiran di mata Kuroko.

“Ka-kalau begitu…tentang sikapku yang terus-terusan menempel padamu…” Akashi mengerjap melihat Kuroko gelagapan dengan tubuh bergetar sebelum terkekeh pelan.  “…Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi mengecup lembut kening Kuroko.

“Aku lebih tidak mau hal itu terjadi, maka itu aku berusaha keras menahan diri. Makanya maaf, Tetsuya.” Akashi mengusap pipi putih Kuroko dengan lembut. “Aku ingin sekali menyentuh dan menciummu, memberimu tanda bahwa kau milikku di seluruh tubuhmu, namun sayang, hanya ini yang bisa kuberi untukmu sementara ini.” Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengarnya. “Sanggupkah kau menahannya bersamaku?” itu sudah bukan lagi pertanyaan. Walau sulit, Kuroko ingin menikmati dan melewati semuanya dengan Akashi. Surai biru muda itu beringsut memeluk erat Akashi.

“Ng, tentu, Sei- _kun_.” Walau hanya bisa memeluknya seperti ini, Kuroko masih bisa bersama Akashi sedekat ini. Dirinya tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang sering diterimanya setiap hari ini.


	29. Day 29 - Kiseki no Sedai Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise mengajak Kiseki no Sedai dan yang lainnya untuk ikut kemping. Terasa sudah lama sekali tidak bermain bersama yang lainnya setelah dengan kejadian si sosok yang mengincar Akashi dan Kuroko. Walaupun begitu, ternyata sosok itu tak membiarkan Akashi dan Kuroko untuk bisa bersenang-senang tanpa adanya ancaman. Siapa sebenarnya sosok itu? Kenapa dia terus mengincar Akashi dan Kuroko?

“Kemping?” _Akashi Seijuurou_ dan _Kuroko Tetsuya_ mengerjap bingung saat _Momoi Satsuki_ mengatakannya di _Majiba_ waktu mereka berkumpul. _Akashi Seiya_ kini bermain dengan _Aomine Daiki_ dan _Kise Ryouta_. Disana pun ada _Midorima Shintarou_ , _Murasakibara Atsushi_ dan _Kagami Taiga_ pula dimana Akashi dan Kuroko duduk tenang di kursi masing-masing. “Ada apa tiba-tiba?” Tanya Akashi bingung saat mendengar Momoi mengajak mereka soal kemping.

“Ada sebuah _villa_ milik keluarga Kise- _chin_ yang tak jauh dari sini, dan pemandangannya juga bagus.” Keduanya menoleh pada Kise yang sedang beradu dan bertengkar seperti biasanya dengan Aomine kini. Seiya hanya berusaha melerai keduanya walau tetap gagal.

“Kita mau pesta?” Murasakibara mengangguk saat Kuroko menanyakannya dengan ekspresi tak percaya namun dengan mata datarnya itu. “Tapi, Momoi- _san_ perempuan sendiri, bila ikut.” Kuroko khawatir dimana Momoi tersenyum bahagia mendengar Kuroko mengkhawatirkannya.

“ _Coach_ juga ikut.” Ceplos Kagami.

“Eh?” Kuroko mendongak saat Kagami ikut dalam memberikan informasi pada mereka yang ada disana.

“Kudengar _Nigou_ juga diajak _nodayo_.” Ujar Midorima ikut bersuara sembari membetulkan kacamatanya. Kagami memberikan ekspresi menahan diri saat mendengar _Nigou_ diikutsertakan dengan mereka dengan tubuh gemetaran.

“Mido- _chin_ juga mengajak Taka- _chin_ , aku juga mengajak Muro- _chin_.” tambah Murasakibara sembari melahap keripik kentang di tangannya. Kuroko mendesah lega.

“Apa selain kita ada lagi yang ikut, Kagami- _kun_?” Kuroko mendongak pada sang cahaya.

“Ng… _Hyuuga_ - _senpai_ datang dengan _Nigou_ nanti, hanya segitu.” Kuroko pun mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Kagami.

“Papa, aku ikut!” Seiya berlari memeluk surai merah yang sedang duduk itu karena bosan tidak berhasil melerai pertengkaran Aomine dan Kise.

“Tentu saja Seiya- _kun_! Kita akan berpesta juga bermain basket lho! Ah, ada _barbeque_ juga!” rona merah menghiasi pipi Momoi yang bersemangat sembari mengatakannya pada si kecil Seiya.

“Momo- _chin_ , _daisuki_ ~” Momoi hanya tersenyum mendengar Murasakibara mengatakannya dengan datar namun sebenarnya dia sangat bahagia.

“Terima kasih, Kise, sudah mengajak kami.” Ujar Akashi melihat surai pirang itu menghampiri dengan Aomine di belakangnya setelah akhirnya berhenti bertengkar dan berbaikan.

“Aku senang bisa bermain dengan semuanya- _ssu_!” Kise menerima rasa terima kasih dari Akashi itu dengan ekspresi bahagia seperti biasanya.

\----/-----------

“Kemping? Dengan teman-temanmu?” Akashi melapor seperti biasanya pada sang ayah mengingat mereka tinggal di rumah keluarga Akashi kini. Lelaki bersurai merah itu mengangguk mantap.

“ _Hai_. Tetsuya dan Seiya pun akan ikut serta.” Sang ayah berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk menyetujuinya.

“Baiklah.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Soal rumah biar ayah yang memantaunya, sebulan bukan?” Akashi mengangguk lagi. “Bersenang-senanglah.” Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut sang ayah. Dirinya biasanya diminta bekerja keras dan ditolak untuk bermalas-malasan. Namun, asalkan dirinya tetap bekerja keras dan tidak mencoreng nama keluarga Akashi, sang ayah tidak mempermasalahkannya.

“ _Hai_ , terima kasih.” Sang ayah melihat keraguan di wajah Akashi.

“Ada apa? Ah, pakailah mobil merah yang kubelikan untukmu.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Sebelum mengendarainya, kau akan kami latih dan melihat hasilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau diizinkan memakainya.” Akashi mengerjap lagi sebelum mengangguk setuju.

Akashi kembali ke kamarnya bersama Kuroko dan Seiya dengan ekspresi bingung. _Apa maksud sikap sang ayah yang melembut dan seolah mencurigakan setelah dirinya berhubungan dengan Kuroko dan memiliki keluarga kecil dengannya? Apakah ini tidak terlalu berjalan mulus_? Dirinya melihat Seiya sudah tertidur pulas dengan buku di tangannya. Akashi mendesah pelan dan melihat Kuroko kini membaca sebuah buku dengan serius setelah mengunci pintu kamar mereka. “Apa yang sedang kau baca, Tetsuya?”

“ _Hai_?” surai biru muda itu menoleh saat Akashi duduk di sampingnya dan mulai membaca judul bukunya. “Ah!” Kuroko langsung menyembunyikannya sebelum Akashi berhasil membaca semua judulnya. Surai merah itu mengerjap terkejut.

“…Tetsuya,” wajah Kuroko memerah padam melihat Akashi berhasil mengetahui judul dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. “Kau serius…?” Kuroko akhirnya menutup wajahnya dengan buku itu, memperlihatkan dengan jelas judul bukunya pada Akashi.

“…pasti membahagiakan sekali…memilikinya dengan orang yang dicintai…” Akashi membelalakan matanya. “…walau aku tidak yakin aku bisa memilikinya…” Kuroko terkejut saat Akashi memeluknya. “Se-Sei- _kun_?” Akashi pun menciumnya dan menjatuhkan diri mereka ke atas kasur. Akashi melepas ciumannya dan mendesah pelan.

“Maaf, aku tak bisa menahannya.” Ujarnya sembari mengusap bibir Kuroko pelan dan wajahnya memerah. “Kau melakukan sesuatu yang diluar dugaanku.” Tambahnya lagi. Kuroko mengerjap sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi.

“Tidak apa-apa, Sei- _kun_.” Ujar Kuroko, seolah dirinya pun berharap Akashi akan melakukannya. “Ayo tidur.” Ajak Kuroko pada akhirnya. “Tidak enak bila Seiya- _kun_ terbangun karena kita.” Akashi tersenyum sembari mengangguk setuju. Keduanya menyelimuti tubuh Seiya dengan selimut. Anak itu menggumam sebentar sebelum kembali tertidur, membuat Akashi dan Kuroko terkekeh melihatnya. Akashi pun mematikan lampu untuk tidur.

\----/-----------

Hari menginap di _villa_ Kise pun datang. Kuroko meminta izin pada sekolah untuk mengizinkan Seiya ikut dalam acara itu. “Enaknya…Seiya bermain bersama _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ …” gumam salah satu teman Seiya sembari mengeryit kesal. Seiya tersenyum puas.

“Lain kali kita pergi bersama ya?” mata anak-anak itu berbinar bahagia mendengar ajakan Kuroko yang memberinya senyuman lembut.

“Benarkah itu Kuroko- _nii_?” Tanya mereka dengan antusias.

“Asyik!!” Seiya pun ikut bersorak saat Kuroko mengangguk dan memberi mereka senyuman.

“Hati-hati Seiya!”

“Ceritakan saat masuk nanti ya!” Seiya melambai pada teman-temannya yang suka dan berteman dengan Seiya di sekolah.

“Kau disukai ya, Seiya- _kun_.” Ujar Kuroko melihat Seiya begitu bahagia dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

“Ng! Setelah mengetahui mama dan papa adalah _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ , mereka langsung ingin bermain bersama!” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir saat mendengarnya.

“Walau kami bukan pun, mereka akan menjadi temanmu kan?” Seiya mendongak.

“Tentu saja! Sebelum mengetahui papa dan mama _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ pun, mereka sudah menjadi temanku lebih dulu!” Seiya menggoyangkan tangan Kuroko dengan bahagia. Kuroko pun mendesah lega mendengarnya.

Di depan rumah Akashi, sebuah mobil khusus yang baru dilihat Kuroko dan Seiya telah berdiri di depan. Seiya berlari dengan bahagia mendekati mobil berwarna merah itu, dengan mata berbinar. “Mobilnya keren sekali, mama!” ujarnya sembari memeluk dan mengusapnya.

“Ini mobilmu, Sei- _kun_?” Tanya Kuroko saat melihat Akashi sedang memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam bagasinya.

“Ah, kita perlu menjemput Kise dulu karena dia sedang pemotretan. Yang lainnya akan menyusul setelah aku memberi kabar bahwa kita sudah sampai di _villa_ lebih dulu.” Akashi memasukkan barang terakhir ke dalam bagasi sebelum menutup pintunya.

“Kau yang menyetir?” Akashi mengangguk mantap dan berjalan menghampiri.

“Tenang saja, ayah dan sopir pribadi keluarga sudah melihat hasilnya sebelum aku memutuskan membawa mobil ini. Mereka percaya aku bisa membawanya dengan kalian di dalamnya.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

“Aku pun mempercayaimu, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut sebelum tersenyum.

“Terima kasih.” Kuroko tersenyum.

Mereka pun masuk dan berpamitan dengan sang ayah dan yang lainnya, lalu memulai perjalanan menuju tempat pemotretan Kise. Kuroko asyik dengan Seiya yang duduk di pangkuannya di kursi penumpang sebelah Akashi. “Kau merasa mual dan sebagainya, Seiya, Tetsuya?” tanyanya sembari melirik sesekali pada keduanya.

“Eh?” Kuroko menoleh dengan mengerjap terkejut.

“Aku senang!” ujar Seiya bangga dan antusias. Akashi terkekeh melihat reaksi Kuroko.

“Sepertinya kau terlalu nyaman sehingga tak merasakan hal buruk apapun dalam mobil yang kukendarai, Tetsuya.” Wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Aku selalu merasa nyaman bersama Sei- _kun_ …” surai merah itu mengerjap terkejut. Senyuman pun terlukiskan di wajahnya.

“Senang mendengarnya, Tetsuya.” Mereka pun sampai di sebuah studio dan melihat Kise sedang menunggu dengan berdiri bersandar di sebuah tembok dengan mata tertuju pada ponsel berwarna kuning keemasan. Beberapa staff masih berdiri dengan beberapa peralatan sebelum pergi ke tempat masing-masing di sekitarnya. Dirinya mendongak dan melihat Akashi dan Kuroko turun dari sebuah mobil merah di hadapannya dan berjalan menyambutnya.

“Akashi- _cchi_ , Kuroko- _cchi_!” ujarnya berlari dengan tas kecil tersampir di pundaknya. “Ini mobilmu? Keren- _ssu_!” Kise menghampiri dengan wajah antusias dan menyentuh mobil merah yang mengilat itu dengan lembut.

“Ah. Ayah tak sengaja membelinya waktu aku masih smp dan menunggu untuk kupakai. Aku bisa menggunakannya untuk kuliah, kerja dan berpergian seperti ini.” Kise menghampiri Seiya dan memeluknya bahagia.

“Benarkah? Aku ikut ya- _ssu_!” Kuroko memberikan ekspresi tak suka mendengar ucapan Kise yan terdengar seenaknya itu.

“Kise- _kun_ , kau mau mengganggu acara _special_ -ku dengan keluargaku ya?” aura Kuroko yang kesal membuat Kise terkejut.

“Eh?! Maaf, Kuroko- _cchi_ …” Akashi tersenyum melihat Kuroko begitu antusias dan _protective_ terhadap keluarga kecil mereka kini. “Aku akan ikut bila banyak yang ikut, ya?” Kise berusaha mengembalikan _mood_ Kuroko kembali yang kini berubah menjadi menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Seiya malah tertawa dan menyolek pipi Kuroko yang menggembung itu. Senyuman Akashi pun melebar saat melihat tingkah mereka.

“Ayo berangkat. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu.”

Mereka pun sampai di _villa_ Kise yang dituju dan melihat Murasakibara juga Kagami kini sudah menunggu di depan pintu _villa_ dengan _snack_ masing-masing. “Ah, Aka- _chin_ _da_.” Ujar Murasakibara membuat Kagami dan yang lainnya menoleh. “Seiya- _chin_ mo.” Tambahnya saat melihat Seiya berlari ke arahnya dan melompat bahagia. Murasakibara menggendongnya dan memperlihatkan _snack_ yang dipegangnya kini.

“Atsu- _nii_ , aku punya rasa baru dari _snack_ ini lho. Ryou- _nii_ membelinya untukku tadi!” ujar Seiya sembari memperlihatkan _snack_ -nya pada lelaki besar berambut ungu itu.

“Benarkah? Boleh bagi denganku?” Seiya melihat bintang di mata Murasakibara dengan penuh harap.

“Tentu saja!” Murasakibara mengelus pipi Seiya dengan pipinya.

“ _Arigatou_ Seiya- _chin_ ~” anak itu tertawa. Kagami menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko yang turun diikuti Kise.

“Kau bawa mobil sendiri, Akashi?” tanyanya.

“Ah. Kau kemari dengan Hyuuga- _san_?” Kagami mengangguk dan menoleh pada lelaki berkacamata yang kini bermain dengan Seiya yang digendong Murasakibara. Dirinya menunjukkan _Nigou_ yang menggoyangkan ekornya dengan bahagia dan Seiya mengelus anak anjing itu dengan antusias. “Setidaknya Seiya tidak takut pada anjing sepertimu, Kagami.”

“Apa katamu?!” Akashi terkekeh melihat reaksi Kagami yang kesal karena diejek perihal anjing.

“Berusahalah untuk menyukai _Nigou_ , Kagami- _kun_.” Ujar Kuroko dengan tatapan datarnya.

“Berisik kau, Kuroko!” Kagami menggeram kesal melihat partnernya ikut-ikutan.

“Boleh minta tolong bawakan barang-barang kami di bagasi, Kagami?” Tanya Akashi sembari menunjuk bagian bagasi mobilnya.

“Oh!” Kagami pun berlari ke arah bagasi setelah menerima perintah dari Akashi.

“Kise pun disana.” Kagami memberi tanda mengetahuinya pada Akashi saat melihat Kise mengangkat barang-barang dari bagasi itu. Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk melihat keadaan _villa_ lebih dulu.

“Apa tidak apa-apa kita tidak membantu mereka, Sei- _kun_?” Kuroko menatap keduanya yang kesulitan dengan alis mengeryit khawatir. Akashi pun mengeluarkan kunci _villa_ itu.

“Aku diserahi tugas untuk melihat keadaan _villa_ oleh Kise. Kau mau ikut denganku atau membantu mereka? Pilihanmu.” Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek dan memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci. Kuroko memberengut kesal sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Akashi dengan meraih lengannya. Dirinya mengikuti lelaki surai merah itu masuk.

“Sei- _kun_ kejam.” Akashi hanya tersenyum puas mendengar gumaman itu. Surai merah itu pun membuka pintunya dan melihat debu keluar dari celah pintu memenuhi pandangan mereka. “Ukh!” Akashi menutup wajah mereka berdua dengan jaketnya.

“Sepertinya ini _villa_ yang jarang diurus.” Gerutunya dari balik jaket. Kuroko berusaha membuka matanya untuk melihat ke dalam _villa_ tersebut. Akashi mencari sakelar lampu saat keadaan _villa_ hanya gelap gulita. Dirinya berhasil meraih sebuah tombol dan menghidupkan lampu disana. “Walaupun listriknya masih berjalan dengan baik.” Akhirnya pintu terbuka lebar dan membiarkan debu keluar dari sana, memperlihatkan luasnya tempat itu dan juga kotornya tempat itu. Beberapa pintu terlihat di beberapa tempat juga di lantai atas yang dihubungkan oleh sebuah tanggga kayu yang unik dan kuno.

“Ah, memang dibiarkan ternyata- _ssu_.” Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh saat melihat Kise kini datang di belakang mereka dengan dua buah tas besar yang dibawanya dari mobil Akashi.

“Apa ini _villa_ bekas?” Tanya Kuroko saat dirinya dan Akashi minggir untuk membiarkan Kise masuk dengan barang-barang di tangannya.

“Hmm, lebih tepatnya sudah sebulan tidak digunakan, dan inilah hasilnya.” Kise menyimpan barang-barang itu dan mengusap keringat di dahinya. Kagami datang dengan barang lainnya diikuti Aomine yang akhirnya datang dengan Momoi membantu Kise dan Kagami mengangkat barang dari mobil Akashi.

“Kita mau nginap berapa hari sih, dengan barang bawaan sebanyak ini?” gerutu Aomine sembari menyimpan barang-barang yang dibawanya.

“Kurasa kita harus membersihkannya lebih dulu.” Ujar Akashi dan melihat Kagami dan Kise sudah melipat lengan bajunya yang panjang dan bersiap membereskannya. “Ada berapa ruangan semuanya?” Tanya Akashi pada Kise saat Aomine ikut melipat lengan bajunya untuk membantu membersihkan.

“Sepuluh mungkin? Aku yakin cukup untuk kita semua- _ssu_.” Kise menjawab sembari siap mendorong barang-barang yang dibawa dengan koper besar itu.

“Lebih asyik kalau kita tidur bersama disini kan?” ujar Kagami dengan antusias sembari memberikan tatapan pada ruangan luas di hadapan mereka kini, walau masih berdebu. Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang kini menggendong Seiya. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Kau benar, hanya saja kita perlu menyimpan barang-barang kita agar tidak hilang.” Akashi menunjuk pada salah satu pintu di lantai atas.

“Akashi- _cchi_ benar, aku kadang khawatir kehilangan barang kalau menginap disini- _ssu_.” Kise mendesah menyerah seolah mengingat kejadian yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

“Memangnya apa yang terjadi?” Tanya Kagami yang kini memegang sapu dan penyedoknya menoleh pada Kise yang mulai menceritakan perihal _villa_ yang akan mereka tempati kini.

“Hmm, aku tidak tahu perihal jelasnya- _ssu_ , karena ini terjadi pada saudaraku. Saat itu, barang-barang yang dirinya tak sengaja tinggalkan disini, berserakan setelah dia pergi bermain. Padahal dia ingat _villa_ ini dikunci sebelum dia pergi- _ssu_.” Aomine menelan ludah. “Walau begitu, tidak ada yang hilang dan hanya jadi berantakan.” Aomine dan yang lainnya mulai bergidik ngeri.

“Hoi, bukannya itu-“ mulainya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

“Aomine- _kun_ , jangan mengatakannya keras-keras.” Kuroko mengatakannya dengan datar.

“Ha?” Kuroko berhasil menghentikan kata-kata lanjutan Aomine itu dan membuatnya kembali tenang.

“Bila kau tahu maksudnya itu, sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, itulah yang dimaksud Tetsuya, Aomine.” Aomine mengerjap dua kali bingung, sebelum akhirnya mengerti maksud Akashi dan Kuroko.

“Oh…kau benar juga.” Ucapnya pelan.

\----/-----------

Mereka pun akhirnya membersihkan dan memindahkan barang-barang mereka ke ruangan kosong di lantai atas. Seiya membantu dengan bahagia ditemani Kise, Kagami dan Aomine. Anak itu masuk di lingkaran mereka dengan mudah. Midorima dan Kagami menjadi bagian yang memasak, dibantu Himuro dan siap mengadakan _barbeque_. _Aida Riko_ datang dengan minuman dua kantong ditemani _Kiyoshi Teppei_ yang akhirnya ikut menginap. _Nigou_ berlari dan berputar dengan bahagia membuat Seiya ikut-ikutan asyik. Akashi dan Kuroko memperkenalkan Seiya sebagai anak angkat keduanya pada Kiyoshi dan Riko setelah setahun lebih. “Aku tidak tahu kalian berniat sampai sejauh ini, Kuroko.” Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar Kiyoshi mengatakannya dengan jujur dan tersenyum.

“Lucunya!!” ujar Riko memeluk erat anak itu dan membuat Seiya tertawa bahagia dipeluk kakak perempuan.

“Dia banyak tersenyum ya.” Tambah Kiyoshi saat melihat Seiya tidak marah dipeluk dengan mudah oleh orang yang baru ditemuinya.

“Kuroko banyak cerita soal kami semua pada Seiya, maka itu dia tahu perihal kalian.” Akashi kini menjelaskan. “Dia pun anak adopsi dari orang yang mengincar kami berdua, lebih tepatnya mengincarku, maka itu kami bersyukur Seiya lebih banyak berekspresi daripada diam. Dia tidak trauma dan walau lebih kesepian sebelumnya. Aku pun lega Seiya bisa mengerti keadaan kami berdua.” Kiyoshi melihat Kuroko tersenyum menyetujuinya. Akashi pun mendesah pelan melihat Kuroko memeluk Seiya dari belakang.

“Semuanya! _Barbeque_ sudah siap lho!” panggil Momoi yang kini ditangannya terdapat nampan berisi daging dan sayuran.

“Aku akan menghabiskannya bila kalian tidak kesini!” teriak Aomine dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan. Dirinya kini melahap daging matang.

“Ah, Dai- _chan_!” Momoi memberengut kesal melihat teman semasa kecilnya bertingkah seenaknya.

“Mine- _chin_ , sisakan untukku.” Murasakibara mulai melangkah mendekati dengan cepat setelah menyimpan _snack_ -nya di dekat sebuah sofa di ruangan luas itu.

“Yang ada habis duluan olehmu tahu!” Aomine tertawa diikuti Momoi sendiri.

“Nah, ayo kesana.” Ujar Kiyoshi diikuti anggukan setuju dari Riko. Gadis berambut pendek itu mengajak Seiya yang menyambutnya dengan bahagia, diikuti Kuroko di belakangnya.

“Sei- _kun_?” Kuroko menoleh saat Akashi hanya berdiri diam memandang ke arah pintu yang tertutup, matanya memicing tajam. “Ayo ke tempat yang lainnya.” Ajak Kuroko tanpa menyadari apa yang dilakukan Akashi.

“Ah.” Akashi pun memalingkan pandangannya sebelum sebuah suara yang tidak asing mengejutkan mereka berdua.

“Kau sudah bisa mengetahui keberadaanku ternyata, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.” Akashi menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya saat mereka menyadari suara itu.

“Akashi- _kun_?” Momoi menoleh dan mengerjap bingung melihat Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan menatap ke arah pintu masuk _villa_.

“Jangan kemari Momoi.” Tegasnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

“Eh?” Kuroko menoleh dan memberinya ekspresi agar mundur dan menjauh dari mereka kini. Momoi pun mengangguk dengan ragu dan menutup pintu di depannya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan Satsuki?” Tanya Aomine dengan alis terangkat. “Mana Tetsu dan Akashi?” Momoi menelan ludah sebelum menjelaskan pada mereka.

“Sosok itu mengunjungi mereka lagi.”

Semuanya membelalakan mata mereka.

“Apa maumu?” Tanya Akashi dengan nada tegas dan sedikit ketus. Kuroko hanya memeluk balik Akashi yang mendekapnya erat. Ada kehangatan dan perlindungan darinya.

“Kau masih sempat bersenang-senang setelah apa yang kuberikan ya?” sosok itu kini bersandar di pintu depan.

“Tentu saja. Kau sudah merindukanku secepat ini? Sayang sekali aku tidak memihakmu.” ledek Akashi dan membuat sosok itu tersenyum.

“Kau memang menarik sekali, Akashi.” Sosok itu mengibaskan tangannya. “Hari ini aku takkan melakukan apapun, hanya ingin melihat wajah _Akashi_ -ku tersayang.” Kuroko mengeryit kesal mendengarnya.

“Sei- _kun_ bukan milikmu.” Ujarnya dengan nada tegas. Akashi membelalakan matanya, sebelum tersenyum lembut. Sosok itu mendecakkan lidah kesal sebelum menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Akashi mendesah lega saat dirinya tidak merasakan lagi hawa keberadaan sosok itu. Walau begitu, Akashi belum melepas pelukannya pada Kuroko.

“Kalian baik-baik saja?!” akhirnya suara pintu terbuka dengan keras dan kini Takao menerobos masuk dengan ekspresi panik.

“Takao!” Midorima berusaha menghentikan partnernya di _Shutoku_ itu. Mereka kini melihat Akashi dan Kuroko berdiri mengerjap terkejut melihat ekspresi teman-teman mereka.

“Kami baik-baik saja, Takao- _kun_.” Ujar Kuroko saat mereka membuat semuanya khawatir. Mereka pun akhirnya mendesah lega dan melihat Kuroko berjalan menuju tempat mereka. Akashi menatap ke pintu dimana sosok itu berada dan menghilang sebelum mengikuti Kuroko di belakang. Sebuah tangan meraih lengan bajunya. “Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi terkejut saat Kuroko berbisik begitu dengan ekspresi khawatir padanya. Senyuman terlukiskan di wajah surai merah itu sebelum mengangguk setuju.

\----/-----------

 _Barbeque_ berakhir dengan sebagian pertengkaran dan sebagian membahagiakan. Akashi dan Kuroko menikmati saat-saatnya sebagai keluarga disana, bersama Seiya yang ikut di dalamnya. Momoi dan Riko berbunga-bunga bahagia melihat pemandangan indah itu. “Nah, saatnya kita main- _ssu_!” ujar Kise dengan bahagia saat mereka tidur di satu tempat yang sama bersama-sama, di ruangan luas. Kise berbaring di sebelah kiri Kuroko dan Aomine di sebelah kanannya, dimana Kagami di sebelah surai biru tua itu dan di sampingnya ada Hyuuga yang bersebelahan dengan Kiyoshi dan Riko. Murasakibara di sebelah Himuro bersebelahan dengan Takao dan Midorima. Riko dan Momoi bersebelahan dengan Akashi. Surai merah dan surai biru muda itu berada dalam satu _futon_ dengan Seiya di tengah-tengah mereka.

“Akashi, jangan coba-coba kau menyentuh Satsuki.” Momoi memberengut kesal mendengar Aomine mengatakannya dengan sikap sok _over_ - _protective_ dimana Akashi hanya tersenyum.

“Kau bercanda.” Momoi tersenyum saat tahu bahwa Akashi takkan melakukan itu padanya.

“Ah, Ki- _chan_ , jangan coba-coba sentuh Tetsu- _kun_ ya.” Ujar Momoi mengingat bagaimana Kise suka sekali menempel dengan Kuroko.

“Akashi- _cchi_ bisa membunuhku- _ssu_!” ujar Kise dimana Akashi tersenyum bahwa dia mengerti. Kuroko memberingsut memeluk Seiya yang asyik dengan bacaannya dan mendekat ke Akashi. Surai merah itu mengerjap terkejut melihat bagaimana Kuroko memberinya senyuman yang menggemaskan. Akashi menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang memerah. “Ada apa Akashi- _cchi_?” Kise mengerjap bingung.

“Tetsuya membuatku tak bisa menahan diri.” Gumamnya pelan.

“Eh?” beberapa dari mereka hanya kebingungan, dan ada pula yang mengerti maksudnya dengan senyuman dan ekspresi penuh arti.

Mereka pun mulai bermain _Truth_ _or_ _Dare_ saat Seiya asyik dengan bukunya. “Kalian, jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh padaku dan Tetsuya di depan Seiya.” Tegas Akashi walau entah ucapannya itu didengar dengan baik atau tidak oleh yang lainnya. Mereka malah asik dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh masing-masing yang kena. Botol kosong pun diputar dan Akashi-lah yang pertama kalinya diminta untuk melakukannya.

“Akashi, _truth_ _or_ _dare_?” Tanya Midorima dengan nada datar seolah ingin permainan segera selesai. Akashi mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan.

“ _Truth_.” Ujarnya dengan tenang.

“Siapa yang kau sukai sebelum Tetsu?” Tanya Aomine dengan antusias menggantikan Midorima memberikan pertanyaan pada mantan kapten mereka.

“Ah! Itu pertanyaanku Aomine- _cchi_!” Aomine hanya tertawa bangga saat Kise mendengus kesal.

“Tidak ada.” Tegasnya dengan mata tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Wajah Kuroko memerah saat mengetahui dirinya-lah yang disukai Akashi hingga kini.

“Cih, gak asyik.” Gerutu Aomine saat Akashi memutar botol dan mengenai Aomine. “Ukh,” Akashi hanya tersenyum puas.

“ _Daiki_?” Aomine menelan ludah saat mendengar panggilan Akashi yang biasanya dilakukan dirinya yang satu lagi.

“ _Da_ - _dare_ …” ujarnya ragu-ragu. Akashi pun tersenyum puas.

“Cium Kise di pipi.” Ujarnya.

“Haaa!!?” Aomine bangkit menolak dengan wajah memerah diikuti Kise.

“Ti-tidak mungkin- _ssu_!” Kise menolak dengan kedua tangan tergibas di depannya, wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Aomine.

“Ayo lakukan, Kise- _kun_.” Ujar Riko dengan tawa di wajahnya melihat reaksi mereka.

“Kau laki-laki kan, ayo!” ujar Kiyoshi menyemangati dalam artian lain. Aomine pun melakukan yang diminta walaupun membuat keduanya memerah dalam beberapa saat. Akashi dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi keduanya. Permainan dilanjutkan dengan beragam _truth_ dan _dare_ yang menyenangkan sekaligus mengejutkan.

“Kau menyukai Riko? Aku tidak percaya.” Ujar Kiyoshi saat Hyuuga mengatakan yang sebenarnya dengan wajah memerah dan Riko hanya mengerjap terkejut. Permainan berlanjut dan terkena pada Kagami. Akashi membiarkan Riko memberikan pertanyaan pada sang cahaya milik Kuroko itu.

“Kagami, cium Kuroko di pipi.” Ujar Riko dengan wajah penuh kepuasan. Akashi hanya tersenyum saat Kuroko menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi memohon. Wajah Kagami memerah saat harus melakukannya mengingat ini permainan.

“Tenanglah Tetsuya, aku takkan melakukan apapun pada partnermu. Ini hanya permainan.” Kuroko menelan ludah saat merasakan aura menakutkan di balik Riko dan Akashi.

Permainan berlanjut, hingga Akashi berhasil membuat Midorima menjauh dari _lucky_ _item_ dan disemangati oleh Takao. Dirinya melihat Seiya kini terlelap di pelukan Kuroko, diikuti Kuroko sendiri yang memeluknya erat. “Seiya sudah tidur ternyata.” Akashi mengusap rambut coklat Seiya. Dirinya terkejut melihat Kuroko memberingsut mengeluskan pipinya ke tangan Akashi. Dirinya menggumamkan nama Akashi dalam tidurnya.

“…Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko.

“Tetsuya dan Seiya sudah tidur.” Semuanya menoleh pada Akashi yang memperlihatkan Kuroko dan Seiya yang tertidur pulas kini. “Apa kalian masih akan melanjutkan _game_ -nya?” Tanya surai merah itu mulai mendekatkan keduanya ke dalam pelukannya. “Aku berniat melanjutkannya, hanya saja, tidak mungkin dalam posisi ini.” Kuroko kini menarik pakaian Akashi dalam tidurnya.

“Gak asyik.” Gerutu Aomine setelah melihat Kuroko yang memberingsut memeluk Akashi.

“Jangan begitu, Dai- _chan_.” Ujar Momoi memperingatkan dengan alis mengeryit.

“Benar, Aomine- _cchi_. Kalau begitu, kalian tidur saja- _ssu_.” Ujar Kise dari balik Kuroko. “Kami akan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berisik.” Akashi mengangguk setuju dan menyelimuti keduanya. Akashi pun menutup matanya dengan memosisikan bibirnya di puncak kepala Kuroko yang sudah tertidur pulas kini. Kise dan Aomine bermain _game_ dan bertengkar dengan Kagami pula. Momoi dan Riko berbincang dengan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi, dimana Takao berbincang asyik dengan Midorima sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

\----/-----------

Akashi terbangun di tengah malam dan hendak mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas di dapur _villa_ itu. Mereka memasukkan sebagian bahan makanan dan minuman ke dalamnya setelah acara _barbeque_. Dirinya kehausan sehingga sesuatu menghentakkannya ke dinding sebelum berhasil meraih sebotol air dalam kulkas. “Ap-!” mulutnya dikunci oleh ciuman seseorang yang tak dikenalnya hingga Akashi berhasil menendangnya dan menghentikan perlakuannya. “Kau lagi?” “Akashi mengusap bibirnya yang dicium paksa oleh sosok itu dan memandangnya kesal.

“Akhirnya aku berhasil menyentuhmu, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.” Akashi mendecakkan lidah kesal.

“Sei- _kun_ …?” Akashi terkejut mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Kuroko kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata melebar _shock_.

“Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikir-“ ucapan Akashi terpotong oleh senyuman kepuasan sosok itu.

“Asyiknya~ melihat kekasihmu disentuh.” Sosok itu tersenyum puas sebelum berlari ke arah Kuroko dengan sesuatu mengilat di tangannya.

“Tetsuya!” surai merah itu berhasil berdiri di depannya saat pakaiannya robek oleh benda yang dipegang oleh sosok itu. Luka sabetan panjang terlihat memerah dan mengeluarkan darah di bagian perut Akashi yang terbuka.

“Sei- _kun_!” Akashi menatap tajam sosok itu.

“Aku takkan membiarkanmu menyentuh Tetsuya.” Ujarnya dengan nada tegas. “Hentikan membawa-bawa Tetsuya!” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir saat Akashi mengatakannya dengan teriakan dan keadaan panik. Jarang sekali. Sosok itu melompat mundur dengan bisikan menyebalkan.

“Kalau begitu, boleh aku menyentuhmu?” ejeknya selagi menjilat darah dari benda mengilat yang berhasil melukai Akashi. Sosok itu terkejut saat melihat Kuroko memeluk Akashi.

“Jangan harap kau akan menyentuh Sei- _kun_ lagi.” Akashi merasakan tatapan Kuroko menajam. Surai biru muda itu marah besar ternyata.

“Akashi!” suara Midorima terdengar mendekat dengan langkah kaki lainnya mengikuti. Sosok itu pun melompat mundur dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Akashi terjatuh dengan pelukan Kuroko di belakangnya.

“Akashi!” Kagami berteriak saat Midorima menghampiri mereka berdua.

“Aku tidak apa-apa…” gumamnya pelan terhadap teman-temannya yang khawatir.

“Tapi perutmu…!” ujar Kagami dengan alis mengeryit. Midorima kini memeriksa luka sabetan di perut Akashi.

“Untunglah tidak dalam. Aku bawa peralatan obat, bawa dia kemari.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju sembari membantu Akashi berjalan. Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan dimana yang lainnya telah menunggu.

“Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu, Sei- _kun_?” Akashi awalnya ragu untuk menjawabnya saat Kuroko menyodorkan pertanyaan itu, namun akhirnya mendesah pelan, menyerah.

“Aku dicium paksa olehnya.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya.

“Aku akan menggantinya nanti.” Akashi menoleh dan melihat aura mengerikan di balik Kuroko. Dirinya mengerjap terkejut sebelum akhirnya Akashi hanya mengangguk setuju.

Kini Midorima membalut luka Akashi dan membuat beberapa dari mereka terbangun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. “Ada apa?” Kuroko kini membiarkan Akashi bersandar di dadanya seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Kiyoshi yang kini berdiri dengan Riko di sampingnya.

“Aku hendak mengambil minum karena haus. Kalian semua sedang terlelap, aku tidak yakin harus membangunkan salah satu dari kalian untuk menemaniku ke dapur.” Mereka mengangguk setuju dengan senyuman. “Seseorang mendorongku ke dinding dengan keras sebelum aku berhasil mengambil minuman. Saat aku hendak berteriak, dia menciumku sebagai tanda menutup mulutku. Namun aku berhasil menendangnya dan mungkin itu membuat Tetsuya terbangun dan datang melihat keadaan.” Akashi mendongak dan melihat Kuroko mengangguk setuju. Surai biru muda itu tidak peduli dan hanya mengecup puncak kepala Akashi, ekspresinya terlihat kesal sekali.

“Aku mendengar suara gaduh di dapur, dan terbangun karenanya. Saat melihat keadaan, aku melihat Sei- _kun_ sedang menendang sesuatu yang kelihatannya mendorongnya ke dinding.” Akashi mengangguk pelan membenarkannya.

“Kau benar-benar diincar ya, Akashi.” gerutu Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya.

“Aku tak pernah berharap.” Kuroko sibuk mengelus rambut merah Akashi dan tak hentinya mengecupnya. Kiyoshi berjongkok.

“Apakah itu sosok yang datang kemarin?” Akashi mengangguk sekali saat Kiyoshi menanyakannya.

“Saya rasa begitu.” Dirinya menoleh mencari sosok anak kecil berambut coklat. “Bagaimana dengan Seiya?”

“Dia bermain dengan Kise dan Hyuuga- _senpai_ disana.” Ujar Kagami memberitahukan bahwa anak itu kini bermain dengan Murasakibara dan berbagi _snack_ dengannya, diikuti Kise yang tersenyum senang dan Hyuuga yang menunjukkan kesukaannya dengan bangga. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Yang pasti, dimanapun Akashi- _kun_ berada, dia pasti datang ya.” Akashi mengangguk setuju.

“Walau sudah agak lama pula kami tidak mendapat kunjungan darinya.” Akashi mengusap pipi Kuroko yang bibirnya tak henti menempel di sekitar rambut merahnya. “Kembalilah tidur, Tetsuya.” Ujarnya meminta saat yang lainnya mulai beranjak kembali tidur. Kuroko menggeleng pelan seolah dirinya ingin menggantikan apa yang terjadi pada surai merah itu di dapur. Akashi mendesah pelan dan akhirnya memanggil Seiya.

“Seiya.” Anak itu menoleh dan menghampiri keduanya dengan bahagia. Dirinya melompat ke atas tubuh Akashi tanpa ragu. “Aduh.” Gumam Akashi pelan.

“Seiya- _kun_ , papa terluka lho.” Seiya mendongak melihat Kuroko memarahinya dengan lembut.

“Ah, maaf.” Akashi mengusap lembut kepala Seiya yang memasang wajah sedih mirip _Nigou_.

“Tidak masalah bila kau tidur dengan yang lainnya? Mama ingin bermanja dulu dengan papa.” Ujarnya sembari memberi Kuroko  kedipan mata jahil.

“Sei- _kun_!” wajah surai biru muda itu memerah karenanya. Seiya mengangguk setuju.

“Jaga papa, mama.” Ujar Seiya meminta, dimana Kuroko akhirnya mengusap lembut rambut coklat Seiya.

“ _Hai_ , Seiya- _kun_.” Kuroko tersenyum setuju akan hal itu.

Setelah memberitahu yang lainnya bahwa Akashi dan Kuroko akhirnya tidur terpisah dari mereka akibat kejadian malam itu, keduanya mengambil kamar kosong di lantai atas. Seiya dipercayakan pada Momoi dan yang lainnya untuk dijaga semalam. Setelah di kamar, Akashi membiarkan Kuroko mengambil alih atas dirinya kini, menciumnya di segala tempat hingga membuat Akashi mengerang. Akashi mendesah saat akhirnya Kuroko berhenti. “Tetsuya, apa kau tidak berlebihan?” kini Akashi berada di atas Kuroko yang wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat.

“Apa Sei- _kun_ tidak mau?” Akashi mendesah pelan melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang menggemaskan baginya.

“Bukannya aku tak mau, ini saatnya kita menikmati waktu bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya denganmu selama mungkin di tempat yang pas.” Kuroko memberengut kesal saat Akashi mengecupnya lembut di kening. “Kau setuju? Lukaku membuatku sedikit kelelahan bila melakukan ini, biarkan aku istirahat dulu mengisi energi?” Kuroko memasang wajah khawatir saat mendengar ucapan Akashi. Kuroko pun mengangguk dan melihat Akashi menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu memberingsut memeluk Akashi, mendoakan kesembuhan akan lukanya. Surai merah sendiri sudah terlelap dan masuk dalam alam mimpi.

\----/-----------

Mereka bangun dan turun saat aroma masakan tercium begitu sedap. “Kalian sudah bangun, Akashi- _cchi_ , Kuroko- _cchi_?” rambut keduanya berantakan namun begitu mirip satu sama lain. Akashi mengangguk dan menarik Kuroko masuk ke kamar mandi. “Sarapan sudah siap- _ssu_! Yang lain sudah menunggu!” Kise mendengar gumaman Akashi sebagai jawaban mereka mengetahuinya. Akashi muncul dengan kemeja biru muda dan Kuroko dengan kaos polos hitam. Kuroko masih mengusap matanya dimana Akashi mengusap rambutnya lembut, memperbaiki rambut tidurnya.

“Lukamu baik-baik saja, Akashi?” Tanya Midorima dengan nada khawatir, walau dirinya terlihat menutupi hal itu. Surai merah itu mengangguk.

“Tetsuya sudah memeriksanya tadi.” Kini surai biru muda itu duduk di samping Akashi dan mulai meraih nasinya. Surai merah mengeryit, “Akan kucium disini bila kau tidak makan dengan benar, Tetsuya.” Wajah surai biru muda itu memerah dan akhirnya bangun sepenuhnya. Semua yang disana ragu dan bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa melihat keduanya. Akashi hanya meraih bagiannya dengan tenang dan lemah lembut. “Hm? Kenapa? Lanjutkan.” Ujar Akashi kini meraih sop _tofu_ -nya dengan sedikit kebahagiaan terpancarkan.

“Aku juga ingin dicium papa!” ujar Seiya dengan semangat yang kini duduk di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Matanya berbinar penuh harap. Akashi mengecup puncak kepala Seiya dan membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi anak itu.

“Sisanya setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu.” Ujar Akashi dengan tegas.

“ _Hai_!” Seiya pun memakan lagi sarapannya dengan bahagia, dimana surai merah itu melihat yang lainnya memandang dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak.

“Jangan memberiku tatapan seolah kalian ingin kucium juga.” Ujar Akashi dengan tegas dimana beberapa mulai memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedikit rona merah.

“Tidak boleh.” Akashi dan yang lainnya menoleh pada Kuroko yang mulutnya penuh oleh nasi. Akashi tersenyum sembari meraih nasi yang menempel di pipinya.

“Aku bercanda. Ayo lanjutkan makannya, Tetsuya.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju dan makan dengan ekspresi datar sebelum berbunga-bunga bahagia. Akashi memakan nasi yang diambilnya dari pipi Kuroko dan melanjutkan memakan bagiannya sendiri.

_Dia beneran kapten Kiseki no Sedai._

Sebuah lapangan basket terlihat di belakang tempat mereka mengadakan barbeque kemarin malam. Mereka pun bermain sementara Akashi dan Seiya asyik duduk di sebuah bangku yang ditutupi payung besar. Seiya menikmati ciuman lembut dan sentuhan sang ayah yang sedang terluka kini. Kuroko yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan siap bermain melihat dan memberi mereka tatapan iri ingin dicium pula. “Tetsu- _kun_ , sekarang bagianmu lho.” Ujar Momoi sembari menepuk punggung surai biru muda itu.

“Ah, _hai_.” Momoi tersenyum dan melihat Kiyoshi beranjak ke arah mereka.

“Aku akan menjaga mereka, tenanglah.” Kuroko mengangguk dengan senyuman.

“Terima kasih, Momoi-san.” Akashi melihat Kiyoshi menghampiri setelah bermain dan kini digantikan Kuroko.

“Perihal kesembuhan kakimu, apakah sudah sembuh, Kiyoshi- _san_?” yang dimaksud menoleh dengan botol minum di tangannya.

“Yah, memang tak sebaik saat sebelum terluka.” Ujarnya tertawa. Akashi hanya tersenyum dimana Seiya kini tengah sibuk dengan buku di tangannya. “Lalu, siapa sosok yang menyerangmu semalam?” Kiyoshi meminum air minum di botolnya.

“Entahlah. Hingga saat ini, saya sendiri tidak tahu.” Akashi memandang lurus ke lapangan, mencari sosok Kuroko yang terus membantu dalam tim, bergerak kesana kemari mencoba memberikan _pass_ yang cocok bagi teman se-timnya. Kiyoshi menoleh dan ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Akashi.

“Apa Kuroko pun jadi korbannya?” Akashi mengeryit kesal saat Kiyoshi berhasil mengetahuinya.

“Maaf, saya tak bisa menjaganya.” Kiyoshi tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai merah Akashi. Surai merah itu terkejut dan mendongak.

“Kuroko masih disini, bukankah kau yang terluka melindunginya?” Akashi mengerjap dua kali. “Kau sudah berjuang, Akashi.” Akashi membelalakan matanya. Entah kapan terakhir kali seseorang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Terima kasih.” Kuroko yang berdiri dengan keringat di wajahnya menoleh dan melihat Akashi yang kini mengobrol dengan Kiyoshi. Senyuman terlukiskan di wajah kekasih merahnya kini.

“Oi, Kuroko! Jangan bengong!” teriak Kagami menyadarkannya.

“Eh? Ah, _hai_!” Kuroko pun kembali pada permainannya.

Akashi dan Kiyoshi tersenyum melihat sikap surai biru muda itu. “Bagaimana Kuroko bisa menyukaimu?” tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, membuat Akashi tertawa.

“Saya sendiri tidak percaya dia bisa menyukai saya. Anda tahu bagaimana saya memperlakukannya dan yang lainnya bukan?” Kiyoshi hanya menggumam. Akashi menoleh. “Anda tahu sendiri bahwa Kagami lebih dekat dengannya.”

“Itu karena mereka partner.” Akashi menutup matanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. “Aku juga tidak tahu kau bisa menyukainya, Akashi.” Kiyoshi terkejut melihat tatapan lembut dan bangga Akashi padanya.

“Saya sudah tertarik padanya sejak _Teikou_ dulu.” Kiyoshi mengerjap. “Ah, saat itu hanya karena keberadaannya yang sesuai dengan pemain yang saya harapkan ada dalam tim.” Kiyoshi berbalik menatap apa yang dipandang Akashi di lapangan. “dan hingga kini, dia tetap menjadi pemain yang diinginkan sekaligus melebihi ekspektasi saya. Mungkin itulah, yang membuat saya menyukainya.” Kiyoshi bisa melihat kelembutan dan kehangatan di wajah Akashi. Sebelumnya, Akashi tidak berekspresi seperti ini. Dirinya terlihat begitu sombong, angkuh dan bertindak superior karena berpikir dia benar. Namun kini, seolah Akashi berubah, kembali seperti dimana Kuroko dan _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ yang lainnya temui saat di _Teikou_. Kiyoshi pun tersenyum.

“Begitu.” Gumamnya pelan.

“ _Hai_.” Akashi menjawabnya dengan senyuman pula.

\----/-----------

Permainan selesai hingga sore dan mereka hendak kembali untuk makan malam. Kuroko menghampiri Akashi dan memeluknya seolah membutuhkan tempat beristirahat. “ _Otsukaresama_. Kau bermain bagus, Tetsuya.” Kuroko tersenyum.

“Terima kasih.” Akashi meraih handuk dan mengelap keringat Kuroko.

“Kita makan malam apa hari ini?” Tanya Aomine sembari melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kise.

“Sakit, Aomine- _cchi_!” surai biru tua itu hanya terkekeh bahagia saat Kise mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha melepas tangan besar Aomine.

“Aku punya bahan _kare_! Kita akan makan _kare_ malam ini!” ujar Riko dengan bangga, diikuti Momoi yang tersenyum.

“Eeehh???”

“Apa-apaan reaksi kalian itu?” gerutu Riko kesal. Akashi dan Kuroko pun tersenyum. _Kare_ pun menjadi makan malam mereka kali ini.

“Papa, mama! Hari ini aku akan tidur dengan Ryou- _nii_ dan Dai- _nii_! Mereka akan bermain denganku katanya!” orang tua angkat Seiya menoleh bersamaan dan membuat kedua orang yang dimaksud bergidik.

“Kalian takkan menunjukkan sesuatu yang buruk pada Seiya- _kun_ kan? Aomine- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_?” Tanya Kuroko dengan aura yang tidak kalah menakutkannya dengan Akashi.

“Nggak-lah Tetsu! Kau pikir anak kecil seperti Seiya bisa?” ujarnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut anak itu.

“Hentikan Dai- _nii_!” Seiya mengatakannya dengan tawa di wajahnya berusaha menghentikan Aomine.

“Seiya, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolah? Boleh saja bermain, tapi jangan lupa dengan sekolah.” Ujar Akashi tegas dimana Seiya mengangguk bangga.

“Tentu saja papa! Aku bisa bermain seperti ini setelah mengerjakan tugas.” Seiya menghampiri Akashi. “Aku ingin buku baru!” ujarnya dengan mata berbinar, membuat Akashi mendesah pelan dimana Kuroko tersenyum.

“Kita beli setelah kembali ke rumah ya, Seiya- _kun_.” Kuroko mengusap kepala anak itu sembari tersenyum lembut.

“Ng! _Arigatou_ , mama, papa.” Akashi dan Kuroko kembali tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Seiya.

“Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi bila kalian melakukannya bukan, Aomine, Kise?” mereka merasakan bagaimana tatapan Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama kejam pada keduanya. Aura mereka mirip sekali, menjadikan kombinasi yang sebenarnya tidak boleh disatukan.

“O-oh…” gumam Aomine.

“ _Hai_ - _ssu_ …” gumam Kise.

Akashi dan Kuroko mengambil jam tidur cepat dengan mempercayakan Seiya pada yang lainnya. Kuroko pun memeriksa luka Akashi sebelum mereka tidur. Surai merah itu hanya menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Kuroko. Setelah selesai, keduanya ganti baju dan bersiap untuk tidur. “Sei- _kun_?” surai merah itu menoleh saat akan berbaring di atas kasur.

“Hm?” Akashi terkejut melihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah saat menghampirinya. “Kau sakit?” Akashi langsung menyentuh dahi Kuroko, namun surai biru muda itu menggeleng pelan.

“Boleh aku…?” Akashi mengerjap bingung. “Ah, kalau Sei- _kun_ lelah aku takkan…” kini Akashi mengerti maksud Kuroko. Surai merah itu tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kuroko. “Sei- _kun_ -“ matanya melebar terkejut saat melihat Akashi menciumnya. Kuroko pun membalasnya setelah diizinkan oleh Akashi.

“Kau masih kesal akan apa yang dilakukannya padaku kemarin malam?” Kuroko kini berbaring di samping Akashi sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Akashi. Surai biru muda itu mengangguk pelan.

“Apa pelukanku menyakitkan?” Akashi menggeleng.

“Menghangatkan.” Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengarnya.

“Aku tidak suka Sei- _kun_ dicium orang lain…” Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Akashi. Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Kau kan yang kini menciumku terus?” ujar Akashi dengan nada mengejek.

“Nggak mau?” Kuroko mendongak dengan kedua pipi menggembung. Akashi terkekeh melihatnya sebelum mengecupnya lembut.

“Ciuman yang kuingat kini hanyalah ciuman lembut dari _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. “Aku tak ingat pernah ciuman dengan orang lain selain dirimu.” Wajah Kuroko memerah lagi sebelum dirinya membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Akashi.

“Sei- _kun_ licik…” gumamnya pelan, dan mendengar Akashi terkekeh pelan. Keduanya menutup mata dan akhirnya masuk ke alam mimpi.

Saat bangun, Akashi dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk membicarakan perihal orang yang mengincar mereka sebelum turun dan menemui yang lainnya. “Aku rasa bukan Haizaki- _san_ ,” ujar Kuroko dimana Akashi mendengarkan dengan kedua tangan terlipat. “Lagipula, bagaimana Haizaki- _san_ bisa menyerang Sei- _kun_? Apakah Sei- _kun_ melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menyerangmu? Bukankah kudengar dia lebih kesal pada Kise- _kun_?” Akashi mengangguk setuju.

“Kurasa karena aku mengeluarkannya dari tim.” Kuroko menoleh. “Namun itu karena dia hanya akan menjadi beban dan menghancurkan tim, maka itu aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari tim.” Kuroko mengeryit mengingat hal itu. Dirinya berusaha menyadarkan Haizaki dan mengajaknya kembali ke dalam tim namun akhirnya gagal.

“Kudengar Aomine- _kun_ memukul Haizaki- _san_ …” Akashi menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut.

“Benarkah?” Kuroko mengangguk. “Aku baru mendengarnya.” Tambah Akashi.

“Aku pun mendengarnya dari Momoi- _san_.” Akashi mengeryit bingung. “Aomine- _kun_ melakukannya seolah untuk Kise- _kun_.” Akashi terdiam. “Aku pun mendengar bahwa Haizaki- _san_ lega diberi pukulan oleh Aomine- _kun_. Itu seolah menyadarkannya,” Akashi melihat senyuman lega di wajah Kuroko.

“Lalu apa urusannya denganku?” Kuroko mengeryit saat melihat Akashi mendengus.

“Itulah yang kita pertanyakan kini. Namun yang pasti, sosok yang menyerang kita kali ini bukanlah Haizaki- _san_ , namun lebih darinya.” Akashi mengangguk setuju. Suara ketukan di pintu mereka menghentikan obrolan.

“Akashi- _kun_? Tetsu- _kun_? Kalian sudah bangun?” suara Momoi terdengar di balik pintu. “Kami mau pergi ke pantai dekat sini, kalian ikut?” Akashi dan Kuroko saling pandang sebelum membuka pintu. “Ah, kalian sudah bangun ternyata.” Ujar Momoi dengan senyuman dan membawa sebuah tas di pundaknya.

“Pantai? Dekat sini? Perlu pakai mobil?” ujar Akashi mengajak Kuroko keluar dan menutup pintu di balik mereka.

“Pantainya dekat kok! Dai- _chan_ dan Kagamin menemukannya saat hendak bermain basket lagi di lapangan kemarin.” Keduanya mengerjap sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju untuk ikut. Kuroko turun mengikuti Momoi dan menoleh melihat Akashi memandang jauh.

“Sei- _kun_?” Akashi mengerjap sebelum menatap Kuroko.

“Aku hanya berharap Kise tidak dilukai oleh Haizaki, mengingat dirinya pernah menyerang kita.” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir sebelum mengangguk setuju.

\----/-----------

“Uwaah!” mata Kuroko berbinar bahagia melihat luasnya pantai itu dan bersihnya air biru terang itu. Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku tak menyangka ada banyak hal yang menyenangkan hanya dengan tinggal di _villa_ Kise dalam beberapa hari.” Surai merah itu menahan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Kuroko sudah berjalan mendekati air yang bergerak lembut di depannya. Surai pirang itu memasang senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

“Hebat kan, Akashi- _cchi_!” Akashi tersenyum melihat ekspresi itu.

Mereka bermain dan menikmati pasir yang bersih sekaligus panas terkena matahari, juga air asin yang bersih. Semangka pun menjadi korban kenakalan Kagami dan Aomine, sebelum dibagikan dengan yang lainnya. Momoi dan Riko memberikan dua pada Akashi dan Kuroko yang kini duduk di bawah payung. “Kau yakin takkan bermain dengan yang lainnya, Tetsuya?” Tanya Akashi yang telah menghabiskan semangka bagiannya. Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

“Aku ingin disini bersama Sei- _kun_ , apa tidak boleh?” Akashi mendesah pelan dengan senyuman.

“Tidak ada larangan bagimu melakukannya, Tetsuya.” Kuroko hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Kuroko menikmati semangkanya dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Akashi mengeryit khawatir melihat sebuah plester menutupi luka sabetan di perutnya kini.

“Aku yakin takkan berbekas, Akashi.” Surai merah itu mendongak diikuti surai biru muda di sampingnya saat Midorima datang dengan _lucky_ _item_ di tangannya.

“Midorima.” Rambut hijau itu duduk di samping Akashi.

“Hanya saja pasti lama untuk hilangnya.” Ucapan Midorima membuat alis Kuroko mengeryit. “Bukannya aku menakutimu, Kuroko.” Surai biru muda itu mengangguk setuju melihat Midorima mengatakannya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Seiya menghampiri keduanya dengan bahagia setelah bermain dengan Aomine dan Kagami. Mereka pun hendak bermain basket di atas pasir sebelum suara yang tak asing memanggil Akashi.

“ _Seijuurou_.” Surai merah itu menoleh dan membelalakan matanya terkejut.

“Ayah…” Kuroko dan Seiya menoleh bersamaan.

“Disini ternyata _villa_ tempat kau dan Tetsuya menginap.” Sang ayah menghampiri dengan senyuman dimana Seiya berlari ke arahnya.

“Kakek!” sang ayahanda menerima pelukan yang menyenangkan dari Seiya.

“Kau semangat sekali, Seiya.” Anak itu mengangguk senang saat kepalanya diusap lembut oleh sang kakek.

“Apa yang membuatmu kemari, ayah?” Akashi menghampirinya diikuti Kuroko di belakang mereka.

“Siapa dia?” Tanya Aomine dengan sebelah alis terangkat melihat lelaki tua dengan pakaian resmi berwarna hitam di tengah-tengah pantai.

“Ayah Akashi _nanodayo_.” Jelas Midorima.

“ _Maji_?!” Aomine terkejut.

“Eehh?” Momoi dan Aomine membelalak tak percaya dimana Riko mengerjap bingung.

“Apa dia orang besar?” Midorima mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Riko yang terdengar bodoh olehnya.

“Akashi lahir di keluarga yang didikannya keras dan ketat. Bila Akashi sendiri tidak menolak, maka dirinya akan datang ke sekolah setiap hari dengan mobil antar-jemput _nodayo_.” Tegasnya.

“APA?!”

“ _Rakuzan_ pun kudengar merupakan sekolah elit yang mengundang Akashi- _cchi_ sendiri semenjak smp- _ssu_!” bisik Kise kepada _Coach_ _Seirin_ itu.

“Pantas saja dia sejenius itu…” Riko melihat Midorima menghampiri surai biru muda dan merah yang kini berdiri memunggungi mereka.

“Sudah lama tak melihatmu, _Shintarou_ - _kun_.” Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh bersamaan melihat Midorima telah berdiri di belakang mereka dan membungkuk sopan.

“Senang bisa melihat anda sehat.” Sang ayah tertawa sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Akashi.

“Kau benar. Senang bisa melihatmu sehat pula, _Shintarou_ - _kun_.” Tambahnya. “ _Seijuurou_ , ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu.” Akashi menajamkan tatapannya. Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Midorima.

“Jaga Tetsuya dan Seiya, Midorima.” Midorima mengangguk mantap. Kuroko menarik lengan Akashi yang hendak pergi bersama sang ayah. Akashi memberi senyuman lembut yang menenangkan Kuroko hingga melepaskannya pergi. Akashi beranjak mengikuti sang ayah dan terlihat mulai membicarakan sesuatu.

“Midorima- _kun_ sudah lama mengenal ayah Akashi- _kun_?” surai hijau itu menoleh saat Kuroko menanyakannya.

“Walau bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan _nanodayo_.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung mendengar jawabannya. “Aku yakin Akashi atau ayahnya akan membicarakan perihalku bila mereka sempat.” Midorima berbalik dan kembali ke tempat yang lainnya dimana Kuroko hanya memandangi punggung lelaki berambut hijau berkacamata itu menjauh.

\----/-----------

“Apakah ini perihal sosok yang mengincarku?” sang ayah mengangguk. “Ayah sudah menemukannya?” ayahnya kembali mengangguk. Dirinya berhenti dan menghadap Akashi.

“Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah benar, karena kau sendiri yang harus memastikannya. Kalian berdua-lah yang sering melihatnya bukan?” Akashi mengangguk mantap.

“Walau begitu, sosoknya membuatku sulit mengidentifikasinya. Aku sudah berusaha keras akan hal itu.” Gumamnya pelan, kecewa akan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya.

“Kau hanya perlu berjuang lebih keras lagi.” Akashi mengerjap mendengar ucapan sang ayah yang terdengar seperti mendukungnya. “Hm? Apa yang terjadi dengan perutmu itu?” Akashi menunduk dan melihat plester di perutnya. “Dia berhasil melukaimu lagi?” Akashi mendesah pelan sebelum mengangguk pelan.

“Aku lengah. Dia pun hampir berhasil melukai Tetsuya.” Sang ayah mengerjap terkejut sebelum mengangguk.

“Kau melakukannya dengan baik, _Seijuurou_. Lalu, bagaimana dengan meminta bantuan teman-temanmu?” Tanya sang ayahanda dengan alis mengeryit agar Akashi meminta bantuan teman-teman besarnya disana.

“Aku tak bisa melindungi mereka semua bila terjadi sesuatu.” Ujar Akashi dengan nada tak yakin, khawatir dengan dirinya yang tak mampu melindungi mereka bila terjadi sesuatu akibat dirinya. Sang ayahanda hanya mendesah pelan.

“Kuserahkan padamu untuk itu. Akan kukirimkan datanya yang menurutmu mendekati sosok itu.” Akashi mengangguk dan sang ayah berangkat kembali.

“Ayah menghadiri sebuah pertemuan?” sang ayah menoleh sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang membawanya ke pantai dimana Akashi berada.

“Kau berniat ikut? Ada dua pertemuan yang bisa kau ikuti saat kau kembali ke rumah. Kurasa beberapa teman lamamu akan merindukanmu.” Sang ayah melirik pada surai biru muda yang kini bermain dengan Seiya. “Bawa saja Tetsuya bersamamu.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Akan kulihat nanti. Terima kasih, ayah.” Akashi melihat kepergiannya dengan alis mengeryit. Akashi kembali sembari merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Informasi tentang pemain dan penyuka basket sudah berada dalam ponselnya. Kuroko menghampirinya disusul oleh Momoi.

“Sei- _kun_? Apa yang ayah bicarakan?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut mendengar Kuroko memanggil ayahnya tanpa penghormatan ataupun sebutan lain, seolah dirinya benar-benar menjadi keluarga resmi Akashi.

“Perihal sosok yang menyerangku. Hanya saja beliau tidak tahu yang mana yang benar, jadi harus aku dan dirimu yang mengidentifikasinya langsung.” Kuroko mengangguk setuju. Dirinya melongok pada layar ponsel yang sedang ditatap Akashi. “Ini sebagian informasi yang telah ayah carikan perihalnya untukku.” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Banyak sekali.” Akashi mendesah pelan saat Kuroko menggumam.

“Ada berita bagus?” keduanya mendongak dan melihat Kagami menghampiri diikuti yang lainnya.

“Ah. Aku berharap bisa mengetahui siapa identitas dia yang sebenarnya.” Kuroko melihat Akashi menajamkan tatapannya.

“Kau berniat mengatasi semua ini sendirian lagi, Akashi?” surai merah itu mendongak lagi dan melihat Midorima memandangnya.

“Bukankah kau merasa aku merepotkan karena bermasalah setiap saat?” Tanya Akashi dengan desahan pasrah saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Midorima.

“Bukan itu mak-“

“Midorin, kau menyebalkan.” Gerutu Momoi sambil memegang lengan Kuroko.

“Shin- _nii_ jahat!” ujar Seiya dengan alis mengeryit pada sang surai hijau berkacamata.

“Ap-?!”

“Mido- _chin_ , aku gakkan membagimu cemilan lagi lho.” Ujar Murasakibara dengan _maiubou_ di tangannya dan ekspresi kesal padanya.

“Aku nggak membutuhkannya _nanodayo_!” ujar Midorima berteriak menolak tawaran Murasakibara. Takao yang berada di belakangnya hanya menahan tawa melihat reaksi dan apa yang teman-temannya lakukan pada sang surai hijau.

“Apa yang membuatmu diincar sosok itu, Akashi?” Hyuuga memotong _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ yang sedang menyalahkan Midorima kini.

“Entahlah, saya sendiri juga tidak tahu.” Hyuuga mengangkat alisnya bingung. “Hanya saja, dia tertarik pada saya, dalam artian lain.” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir saat Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Hyuuga.

“Sebelum ini _Haizaki_ yang datang.” Ujar Aomine dengan nada kesal sembari mengorek kupingnya.

“Ah, saat di acara besar _Rakuzan_ waktu itu?” Akashi mengangguk membenarkan.

“Apa kali ini yakin bukan orang yang sama?” Akashi dan Aomine saling pandang kini.

“Aku yakin begitu, karena Haizaki sudah diatasi oleh Aomine dan yang lainnya.” Aomine mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

“Yang seperti dia sih, aku sendiri juga cukup. Lagipula sudah lama kan, soal ini?” Hyuuga melihat betapa marah dan kesalnya Aomine kepada lelaki bernama Haizaki itu. Kelihatannya dirinya mengganggu teman-temannya termasuk Akashi. “Aku hanya nggak suka orang gak penting mengganggu, merepotkan.” Ujarnya sambil mengusap rambutnya, seolah menutupi rasa malunya.

“Terima kasih, Aomine.” Matanya melihat ke arah lain saat Akashi berterima kasih padanya dengan senyuman.

“Aneh sekali bila aku mendengarmu berterima kasih, Akashi.” Ujar Aomine saat melihat Akashi masih menatapnya kini.

“Benarkah?” ujarnya dengan polos.

Hari ketiga mereka menginap di _villa_ Kise menjadi hari terakhir mereka berkumpul disana. Sosok itu tidak datang kembali setelah kejadian malam itu. Kuroko melihat Akashi duduk membaca sebuah kertas dimana yang lainnya asyik bermain basket, berlarian sekaligus makan cemilan. “Sei- _kun_?” surai merah itu menoleh dan melihat Kuroko memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung. “Apa yang sedang kau baca?”

“Ayah mengajakku untuk mendatangi beberapa pertemuan.” Akashi memberi seberkas pada Kuroko. “Aku berpikir untuk datang dan menemui beberapa teman lama.” Kuroko duduk di sampingnya sembari membaca berkas itu. “Kau mau ikut?” Kuroko hanya mengeryit saat membaca berkas itu dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. “Tetsuya?” Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Akashi.

“Kita kan sedang liburan…” gumam Kuroko pelan. “Jangan membaca hal yang menyangkut pekerjaan…” Akashi mengerjap bingung saat mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

“Tetsuya, ini bukan-“ ucapan Akashi terpotong oleh kehadiran bayangan dari Aomine di hadapannya. Akashi mendongak terkejut.

“Tetsu benar, Akashi.” Aomine meraih berkas yang dipegangnya dan melemparkannya sembarangan. “Ini waktunya kita bersenang-senang dan bukannya memutar otak.” Akashi hanya membelalakan matanya terkejut melihat berkas kertas itu melayang di belakangnya.

“Dai- _chan_! Jangan seenaknya dong!” Momoi menggerutu.

“Ah, _sorry_ ” Aomine berbalik dengan ekspresi bersalah.

“Dasar Aomine- _cchi_!” Kise kini membantu Momoi yang kesal merapihkan berkas kertas yang dibaca Akashi dan malah dilempar oleh si rambut biru tua itu. Surai merah itu menoleh dan melihat Kuroko memeluk lengannya.

“Kau bisa membahas yang itu nanti. Saatnya main!” Kagami mengatakannya dengan bola basket di tangannya. Akashi mendesah pelan dengan senyuman terlukiskan di wajahnya.

“Baiklah.”

Mereka pun bermain basket hingga sore sebagai acara terakhir di _villa_ Kise. Akashi dan Kuroko seolah menjadi kombinasi yang tak bisa dikalahkan bila berada di satu tim. Kagami dan Kuroko pun tetap menjadi partner yang luar biasa di bawah arahan Akashi dan Riko yang mengalahkan Aomine dan Midorima. “Kalian benar-benar penuh tenaga…” gumam Kiyoshi saat kelelahan dan banjir keringat saat bertanding maupun berada satu tim dengan _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_. Akashi hanya tersenyum sembari menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk. Kuroko menghampiri dan duduk di samping Akashi. Surai merah itu menyeka keringat Kuroko dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

“Menu latihan kalian semua benar-benar luar biasa pastinya…” ujar Hyuuga sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya. _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ hanya memberikan ekspresi bahwa mereka tidak membantahnya. Akashi sang mantan kapten hanya tersenyum bangga.

“Saya yakin menu latihan Riko- _san_ tak kalah dari menu latihanku.” Ujarnya sembari melirik pelatih itu dan membuatnya ikut tersenyum bangga. Seiya berlari ke arah Kuroko dan memeluknya.

“Permainan mama keren sekali!” Kuroko tersenyum mendengar pujian Seiya untuknya.

“Terima kasih, Seiya- _kun_.” Bunyi dering ponsel Akashi membuat lelaki itu meraihnya dan mengangkatnya tanpa ragu.

“ _Hai_ , _Akashi_ _desu_.” Kuroko menoleh dan melihat tatapan kekasihnya kini menajam. “ _Hai_. Ada saat-saat aku dan Tetsuya tidak bisa melindungi masing-masing. Kurasa itu hal yang sebaiknya dibicarakan langsung.” Kagami dan yang lainnya menoleh saat Akashi mengatakannya disana. “ _Hai_ , kami baik-baik saja. Ayah sendiri melihatnya bukan?”

“ _Ah, sampai-sampai aku ingin segera menculikmu dari tempat ini_.” Akashi membelalakan mata terkejut, diikuti Kuroko dan yang lainnya. Mereka melihat sosok gelap yang tak bisa mereka kenali berdiri di belakang Akashi kini.

“Akashi!” Kagami bergerak mendekati surai merah itu hingga membuat sosok yang tadinya ada di belakangnya melompat menjauh darinya.

“Oops.” Kuroko kini memeluk Akashi yang menoleh melihat sosok itu berdiri dengan mudahnya di atas pagar. “Seperti biasa teman-temanmu menyeramkan ya, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.” Akashi memandangnya tajam.

“Kau masih belum menyerah?” sosok itu terkekeh senang.

“Bila kau menjadi pihakku, mungkin?” Akashi mendesah dengan senyuman.

“Kami takkan menyerahkan Akashi- _cchi_ padamu!” ujar Kise mengejutkan Akashi dan yang lainnya. Sosok itu hanya tertawa.

“Ah, kudengar kau akan datang ke pertemuan kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu disana?” mereka menoleh ke arah Akashi bersamaan, yang seolah menantang sosok itu.

“Kau bersedia menunjukkan dirimu yang asli di hadapanku hm?” sosok itu merentangkan tangannya seolah menjawab tantangan dari Akashi.

“Oh, tentu saja dengan senang hati.” Ujarnya dengan nada sombong. “Aku tunggu kau disana, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.”


	30. Day 30 - The Man's Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi dan sosok itu mengikat janji akan bertemu di pertemuan yang hendak dihadiri sang ayahanda. Akashi yang sudah tidak bisa bertindak sendiri pun membawa Kiseki no Sedai dan Kagami untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka yang dimulai semenjak Akashi dan Kuroko resmi menjadi pasangan. Siapakah sosok itu sebenarnya?

Mereka semua hening saat mendengar persetujuan Akashi dan sosok itu. “Tapi, bisakah kau tidak membawa anak di sebelahmu itu? Dia sangat mengganggu.” Kuroko masih memeluk Akashi dimana sosok itu menunjuknya. Lelaki surah merah yang lebih tinggi darinya sedikit itu tersenyum.

“Mana mungkin.” Tegasnya. “Tetsuya adalah bagian dariku, kau takkan mungkin bisa merebutnya dariku.” Mereka terkejut diikuti oleh Kuroko sendiri.

“Menarik.” Gumam sosok itu pelan dan berdiri, hendak pergi. “Jangan salahkan aku bila aku berhasil menyentuhnya lagi, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_.” Tatapan Akashi menajam.

“Akan kupastikan kau menyesal pernah menyentuh Tetsuya.” Sosok itu tersenyum puas sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Akashi mendesah pelan saat sosok itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dan berbalik pada teman-temannya. “Sampai kapan kalian mau mematung seperti itu?” mereka pun akhirnya tersadar. “Tetsuya ju-“ Akashi membelalakan matannya melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang wajahnya memerah sekaligus berbunga-bunga bahagia. “Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja?” tangannya tidak melepas pelukannya, namun lelaki itu terlihat bahagia sekali. Kise menggerakkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko.

“ _Moshi_ - _moshi_ , Kuroko- _cchi_?” namun lelaki itu tidak mengubah ekspresinya dan tetap seperti itu.

“Hoi, apa maksudmu dengan pertemuan? Maksudnya di kertas yang kau pegang tadi itu?” gerutu Aomine, terlihat kesal saat Akashi kembali memutuskan seenaknya sendiri perihal sosok itu. Akashi mendesah.

“Aku membacanya agar aku bisa membawa kalian ikut serta, namun kau melemparnya seperti mainan.” Aomine tidak bisa membalas ucapan Akashi yang satu itu. “Aku berniat membawa kalian bila kalian tertarik, hanya saja aku belum tahu tanggal dan tempatnya dimana, sekaligus acara apa dan pakaian apa yang perlu digunakan.” Mereka mengerjap mendengar sang kapten menggumamkan perihal detail yang mereka tidak ingin pikirkan sama sekali.

“Pertemuan? Apa papa akan menemui teman lama?” pertanyaan Seiya berhasil menyadarkan Kuroko. Lelaki bersurai biru muda itu menoleh pada kedua keluarga kecilnya.

“Ayah bilang ada teman lamaku, kurasa memang begitu.” Jawab Akashi berpikir seolah mengingat apa yang tertulis di kertas yang dipegangnya tadi pagi.

“Apa jangan-jangan sosok itu teman lama Akashi- _kun_?” mereka semua mengerjap terkejut. Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Teman lamaku?” Momoi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. “…mungkin kau benar juga.” Momoi tersenyum senang.

“Dia memang hanya mengincar Akashi- _cchi_ dibandingkan Kuroko- _cchi_ sih ya, mungkin memang ada kaitannya dengan Akashi- _cchi_ sendiri.” Kise membantu menjelaskan ide dari Momoi. Akashi mendongak dan menatap rambut pirang itu, sebelum akhirnya berpikir bahwa kemungkinannya tidak kecil.

“Itu artinya ada kesempatan untuk mengetahui tentang sosoknya lewat pertemuan itu _nodayo_.” Akashi menoleh pada Midorima yang menyimpulkan. Momoi dan Kise mengangguk mantap, sebelum akhirnya membuat Akashi mengambil keputusan.

\----/-----------

Saat perjalanan pulang dengan mobil merah Akashi sendiri, Seiya telah tertidur dalam pangkuan Kuroko. Lelaki bersurai merah itu berpikir akan bagaimana kesimpulan bahwa orang itu adalah teman lama Akashi membuatnya bingung. _Pernahkah dirinya melakukan sesuatu sehingga seseorang membencinya hingga seperti itu_? “Sei- _kun_?” surai merah itu menoleh pada kekasihnya, Kuroko. “Jangan terlalu memikirkannya seperti itu.” Akashi mengerjap bingung mendengarnya.

“Maksudmu?” Kuroko yang kesal bahwa Akashi tidak mengerti maksudnya hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan mendengus.

“Bukan apa-apa.” Akashi hanya mengerjap sebelum kembali menyetir dengan pemikiran mengenai identitas lelaki itu.

Mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Akashi, para pelayan membantu membawakan barang-barang dimana dirinya dan Kuroko beserta Seiya yang tertidur di atas pangkuan Kuroko masuk ke rumah lebih dulu. “ _Seijuurou_.” Suara sang ayah yang ternyata belum tidur malam dimana mereka sampai membuat Akashi dan Kuroko berhenti melangkah. Lelaki besar itu muncul di balik pintu ruangannya. “Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu besok pagi setelah sarapan.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali sebelum menoleh pada Kuroko, yang mengangguk setuju padanya. Akashi pun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. “Selamat beristirahat.” Ujarnya sembari masuk dan menutup pintu ruangannya sendiri.

Pelayan telah menyiapkan ruangan khusus untuk Seiya, agar Akashi dan Kuroko bisa membicarakan perihal penting tanpa terganggu oleh kehadiran Seiya. Anak itu pun, agar bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan orang tuanya saat tidur maupun belajar. “Apa ini Sei- _kun_ yang mengaturnya?” lelaki bersurai merah itu melihat keadaan kamar sementara Seiya di rumahnya.

“Aku yakin ayah yang melakukannya, mengingat bagaimana Seiya tidak kalah dengan kita dalam menyukai buku maupun basket.” Akashi meraih sebuah buku dari rak yang terdapat disana. “Aku harus memisahkan buku yang berat ini sebelum sempat dibaca Seiya.” Kuroko selesai membaringkan Seiya di atas tempat tidurnya sebelum beranjak menghampiri Akashi.

“Soal itu biar kami yang membantu, Seijuurou- _sama_.” Seorang maid dan butler muncul di ambang pintu. Akashi mengerjap dua kali sebelum mengangguk mantap.

“Berikan data perihal buku yang disimpan disini malam ini padaku, dan kalian membereskannya besok pagi sebelum Seiya sempat menyentuhnya.” Keduanya mengangguk mantap. “Ayo ke kamar, Tetsuya.” Surai biru muda itu mengangguk mantap dan mengikuti Akashi beranjak keluar kamar.

Kamar tidur mereka bersebelahan dengan kamar Seiya tentunya, tidak menjauhkan anak itu dari kedua orang tua angkatnya agar mereka sendiri mudah melihat keadaan anak itu dalam rumah ini. Saat hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kamar, dan keduanya telah berganti baju, Akashi berbalik dan melihat Kuroko duduk di pinggir kasur mereka. “Tetsuya, apa kau cemburu?” lelaki bersurai biru muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap iris merah kekasihnya. Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri dengan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang putih, dimana Kuroko memakai kaos putih celana hitam panjang. Kuroko memalingkan matanya, sebelum mengangguk dengan malu mengakuinya. Akashi tersenyum. “Begitu.” Akashi pun duduk di sampingnya. “Maaf kalau begitu.” Akashi pun menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala surai biru muda itu, membuatnya terkejut. “Hanya saja, mengetahui siapa dirinya lebih cepat, itu lebih baik untuk kita.” Kuroko menoleh dan terkejut melihat Akashi menciumnya. “Aku tidak ingin lagi kita hidup dalam ancaman seperti ini.” Akashi mengusap pipi Kuroko lembut. “Aku ingin kau merasa aman saat bersamaku.”

Kuroko pun memeluk surai merah itu, menjatuhkannya bersamaan dengan dirinya di atas kasur. “Sudah kubilang aku selalu merasa aman bersamamu, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi mendesah pelan saat Kuroko kembali mengejutkannya dan mengusap rambut biru mudanya dengan jemarinya. “Aku siap menghadapi apapun asalkan itu bersamamu.” Kuroko mengusapkan kepalanya ke dada Akashi itu.

“Kau benar.” Akashi mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko dan mengusapnya lembut dengan jemarinya. _Aku tidak sendirian_.

Esok harinya Kuroko terbangun dengan sosok Akashi yang sudah memunggunginya. Lelaki itu membaca secarik kertas dimana di pintu terdapat dua orang menunggunya. Kuroko pun bangun dan duduk, sembari mengusap matanya. “Selamat pagi, Tetsuya- _sama_.” Surai merah menoleh saat dua orang itu menyambut Kuroko yang terbangun. Surai biru muda itu mengangguk dan menangkupkan wajahnya di pundak Akashi.

“ _Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_ …” gumamnya dimana Akashi hanya tersenyum. “Apa yang kau lakukan pagi seperti ini, Sei- _kun_?” Akashi mengusap rambut biru muda Kuroko dengan jemarinya.

“Buku-buku yang disediakan dalam rak lemari di kamar Seiya banyak yang cukup sulit sekaligus tidak sesuai dengan umurnya, maka itu aku meminta mereka memberiku data agar tidak dibaca oleh Seiya.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali. “Buku yang masih belum pantas dibaca oleh anak seumurannya.” Kuroko pun mengangguk setuju. “Pergilah dan bangunkan Seiya.” Pinta Akashi pada dua orang tersebut yang mengangguk. Mereka pergi dan mengetuk pintu kamar sebelah mereka.

“Buku macam apa yang diberikan?” tanyanya saat Akashi menyodorkan secarik kertas berisikan tulisan judul buku dan sinopsisnya. Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut. “Apa Sei- _kun_ dulu juga disediakan buku macam ini?” gumamnya berhasil menaikan alis tidak percaya. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Setidaknya aku tidak akan membiarkan buku-buku ini dibaca oleh anakku nanti.” Akashi bangkit dan meregangkan tubuh, dimana wajah Kuroko memerah padam. “Hm?” Kuroko menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kertas itu.

“Sei- _kun_ kembali melamarku?” Akashi terkekeh. Surai merah itu meraih tangan Kuroko.

“Ayo menikah, kalau begitu?” wajah Kuroko semakin memerah padam mendengarnya.

“Ke-kenapa Sei- _kun_ mengatakannya seolah itu hanya candaan?” Akashi tertawa melihat reaksi Kuroko itu.

“Aku selalu serius, Tetsuya.” Keduanya kembali ke kamar mereka dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya. “Ah, Seiya sudah bangun?” mereka mengangguk mantap.

“Seiya tidak sabar untuk sarapan bersama ayahanda dan kalian berdua, Seijuurou- _sama_ , Tetsuya- _sama_.” Jawabnya memberitahu bahwa Seiya sudah turun ke bawah menunggu mereka berdua bergabung. Akashi pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

“Ini buku yang harus diambil dari rak itu karena belum pantas dibaca oleh Seiya.” Akashi menyerahkan kertas tersebut. “Sudah kuberi tanda. Jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi pada anakku selanjutnya.” Keduanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi, menuju kamar Seiya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. “Nah Tetsuya, saatnya sarapan.” Surai biru muda itu mengangguk mantap.

\----/-----------

“Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak secerdas itu memikirkan pendidikan cucuku, _Seijuurou_.” Ucap sang ayahanda saat melihat Akashi dan Kuroko beranjak ke dalam ruang makan. Seiya sudah asyik di mejanya menunggu sarapan tiba.

“Saya mengerti, ayah.” Akashi menyilakan Kuroko duduk lebih dulu. “Hanya saja, kami berharap agar Seiya belajar dan menerima pengetahuan yang sesuai dengan umurnya dan perkembangannya, agar tidak melenceng dan membuatnya tidak terdidik dengan baik.” Sang ayah mengangguk setuju akan keputusan Seijuurou.

“Bagaimana menerutmu, _Tetsuya_?” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali malu, langsung ditanya begitu oleh ayah Akashi.

“Saya berpikir keputusan Seijuurou benar. Sebagai sesama penikmat buku, saya tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain membaca buku yang tidak sesuai dengannya, lebih tepatnya tidak sesuai dengan perkembangannya.” Kuroko menoleh pada Seiya yang bahagia dielus sang ayahanda. “Terkecuali dirinya sudah siap menerima pengetahuan yang disajikan untuknya.” Kuroko melihat senyumannya melebar.

“Kau benar.” Dirinya kembali pada Akashi. “Kau memikirkan yang terbaik untuk _Tetsuya_ juga _Seiya_ , _Seijuurou_.” Akashi memejamkan matanya.

“Itu sudah pasti.” Kuroko menoleh pada sang kekasih bersurai merah itu. “Keduanya sangat penting bagiku.” Tambahnya lagi dengan tegas, semakin membuat sang ayahanda memberikan kepuasan tertentu pada anak lelakinya itu. Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar ucapan singkat yang _simple_ dari Akashi. Entah bagaimana, itu membuatnya malu sekaligus bahagia.

Setelah sarapan, Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk menemani Seiya di kamarnya dimana dirinya berbicara dengan sang ayahanda di ruangannya. “Pertemuan kali ini diadakan malam ini, aku yakin kau dan Tetsuya berniat menghadirinya kali ini bukan?” Akashi mengangguk mantap setelah membaca berkas itu tadi pagi selain kertas berisikan data buku di rak Seiya. “Kau boleh mengajak Seiya, dengan syarat.” Akashi mengeryit. “Pertama, putuskan apakah kau akan menyatakan Tetsuya sebagai kekasihmu dan Seiya sebagai anak angkat kalian berdua.” Sang ayah memberikan tatapan tajam. “Kedua, apakah kau akan menyembunyikannya dengan menyatakan bahwa Tetsuya hanya temanmu dan Seiya adalah sepupu jauhmu.” Akashi kini ikut menajamkan matanya.

“Apa alasan ayah memberiku syarat ini?” tanyanya.

“Pertemuan ini berkaitan dengan keluarga besar yang sudah lama dekat dengan kita dan juga mengenalmu sejak lama, mungkin dari masa kecil hingga sekolah tinggi.” Akashi mengangguk, ayahnya sering bercerita tentang teman-temannya dulu, sekaligus bagaimana dirinya masih berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya lewat _email_ dan telepon. Hanya saja yang mereka semua tahu, hubungan sesama jenis tidaklah lazim di Jepang, walau tidak sedikit yang menjalin hal itu. Akashi dan sang ayah paham akan hal itu. “Aku yakin Tetsuya takkan keberatan selama itu denganmu,” Akashi mengerjap dua kali. “Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku hanya merasa begitu.” Akashi tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan sang ayah, mengingat mereka berdua lahir di keluarga Akashi. Hingga kini, hanya dirinya-lah yang diberi sedikit kebebasan dalam pilihan hidup, asalkan dirinya tetap menang dan berada di atas dari yang lainnya.

“Dan karena ayah pun yakin aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu langsung disana?” sang ayahanda terdiam sebentar.

“Aku yakin dirinya akan langsung menghadap padamu, bukan berarti langsung menghampirimu saat itu juga saat kita sampai ke pertemuan.” Akashi mengangguk mantap. “Namun aku yakin dia akan menemuimu langsung, berdua saja.” Akashi menajamkan tatapannya. “Karena itu putuskanlah yang terbaik.” Akashi terdiam sebelum mengangguk mantap.

“Aku berniat mengajak teman-temanku yang lain.” Sang ayah mengerjap dua kali.

“Akhirnya kau meminta bantuan mereka hm?” Akashi mendesah pelan dengan senyuman menyerah.

“Mereka tak membiarkanku melakukannya sendirian.” Sang ayah mengangguk setuju. Akashi pun pamit dan beranjak menuju kamar Seiya dimana anak itu dan Kuroko berada. Akashi mendesah pelan. “Aku pasti akan membuatnya membenciku.” Gumamnya pelan dan melihat keduanya kini sedang asyik mengobrol dan bermain _shogi_. Akashi mengerjap terkejut melihat keduanya.

“Ah, papa!” panggil Seiya dan membuat Kuroko menoleh.

“Kau sudah selesai, Sei- _kun_?” senyuman itu membuat Akashi membelalakan matanya. Kuroko mengerjap bingung melihat kekasihnya mematung dengan mata melebar. “Sei- _kun_?” Akashi tersadar dan mendesah pelan. Senyuman menyerah terlukiskan di wajahnya.

 _Ternyata aku tak ingin membuatnya membenciku_. Akashi berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. _Aku tetap ingin melihat senyuman itu terlukiskan di wajah mereka_. “Kalian bermain _shogi_? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?” Akashi pun jongkok di samping Kuroko.

“Bila Sei- _kun_ main, kita berdua yang kalah dong.” Ledeknya pada surai merah itu.

“Itu sudah pasti kan.” Ujarnya tanpa merasa ragu. Kuroko tertawa dimana Seiya menunjuk dirinya.

“Kan nggak asyik!” Akashi tidak ingin kehilangan saat-saat berharga dan hangatnya itu.

\----/-----------

Pertemuan itu dimulai pada pukul 7 malam. Akashi, Kuroko, Seiya dan sang ayahanda berada dalam satu mobil yang dikendarai oleh surai merah itu sendiri. Terdapat beberapa mobil pengawal menjaga disaat mereka membawa teman-teman Akashi dan Kuroko sekaligus dalam mobil yang berbeda. Para tamu yang datang terkejut dan terpesona melihat pesona yang dipancarkan Generasi Keajaiban disertai Kuroko dan Kagami juga Seiya sendiri. “Lihat itu Generasi Keajaiban lho!” gumam mereka saat mereka berjalan masuk. Akashi dan sang ayah berjalan belakangan dimana Kuroko berjalan dengan Seiya dan Kagami disampingnya.

“Lihat ada keluarga Akashi juga!” ujar mereka saat melihat Akashi dan sang ayah berjalan berdampingan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting hanya berdua.

“Akashi- _sama_ memang tampan.” Mereka bermaksud pada Akashi Seijuurou, dengan pakaian dan gaya rambut yang berbeda. Kuroko yang melihat kekasihnya dipandangi itu merona merah. Dirinya tidak tahu bahwa Akashi ternyata disukai dan populer seperti itu di kalangan keluarga besarnya.

“Akashi- _cchi_ membawa kita ke tempat yang luar biasa- _ssu_!” gumam lelaki bersurai pirang itu melihat besar dan mewahnya acara yang mereka hadiri kini.

“Bukannya ini sama saja dengan pas _Rakuzan_ ngundang kita?” gumam Aomine dengan alis tidak suka saat mereka berada dalam ruangan yang tidak jauh bedanya seperti saat _Rakuzan_ dulu, dimana Akashi mengundang sekolah mereka yang berbeda untuk datang sebagai perwakilan. Kuroko hanya berdiri di samping Kagami dan Seiya, menunggu kehadiran surai merah yang penting baginya untuk bergabung bersamanya dan teman-temannya yang lain.

“ _Seijuurou_ , _Tetsuya_ menunggumu. Temanilah yang lainnya.” Pinta sang ayah dengan nada rendah seolah seperti bisikan, membuat Akashi mendongak dan melihat Kuroko sudah memandanginya dengan ekspresi penuh harap akan kehadirannya disisinya. Akashi mendesah pelan lalu mengangguk setuju. Dirinya permisi dan beranjak menuju surai biru muda itu berada.

“Akashi, jangan seenaknya membiarkan teman-temanmu begitu saja dalam pertemuan besar begini _nodayo_.” Gerutu Midorima sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya. Akashi tersenyum.

“ _Sumanai_.” Surai merah itu melangkah mendekati Kuroko dan Seiya. “Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tetsuya.” Lelaki surai biru muda itu menggeleng pelan. Ekspresi bahagia berhasil terlukis diwajahnya setelah keberadaan Akashi di sampingnya kini.

“Tetsu- _kun_ benar-benar tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Akashi- _kun_ ya.” Ujar Momoi yang tertawa dengan _dress_ hitam panjang yang indah dan cantik kini. Akashi tersenyum lembut dimana Kuroko hanya mengangguk mantap.

“Kau pun cantik sekali hari ini, Momoi.” Wajah Momoi memerah padam mendengar pujian dari Akashi sebelum menggunakan lengan Kuroko untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

“Te-terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_.” Surai merah itu hanya tersenyum.

“Akashi- _kun_!” suara perempuan memanggilnya dari belakang. “Sudah lama sekali ya!” ujarnya datang bersama dengan sekumpulan gadis lainnya. Akashi berbalik dan tersenyum.

“Ah. Kulihat kalian semua sehat.” Mereka tersenyum dan sebagian tertawa. Rona merah menghiasi wajah mereka saat Akashi mengajaknya mengobrol.

“Yang di belakangmu itu teman-temanmu?” Akashi berbalik saat salah seorang melongok melihat mereka dari balik pundak Akashi.

“Ah. Yang ini Kuroko Tetsuya.” Surai biru muda itu menundukkan kepalanya. “Di sampingnya Momoi Satsuki,” gadis itu ikut tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya seperti Kuroko. “Di sampingnya lagi ada Kagami Taiga.” Lelaki itu ikut mengangguk sekali. “Disana yang besar adalah Murasakibara Atsushi,” lelaki itu sibuk dengan makanan di piringnya. “Model disana adalah Kise Ryouta.” Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menebarkan pesonanya.

“Hai!” beberapa dari teman Akashi bersorak ria.

“Sebelahnya Aomine Daiki.” Lelaki itu hanya memasang ekspresi tidak suka seperti biasanya, entah pada Kise atau pada teman-teman perempuan Akashi. Ada seorang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, berdada besar dan seksi. “Yang berkacamata adalah Midorima Shintarou.” Surai hijau itu hanya membetulkan kacamatanya tidak peduli dengan gadis-gadis teman Akashi.

“Hei, hei, kau sudah punya pacar?” tanyanya pada Akashi spontan.

“Temanmu yang berdua disana serasi ya!” mereka menunjuk pada Kuroko dan Momoi yang berdiri bersebelahan, dimana Akashi tersenyum melihat keduanya.

“Ah.”

“Oh ya, selain kita, teman basketmu dulu juga datang lho!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Benarkah?” mereka mengangguk mantap.

“Oh, Akashi!” panggil seorang lelaki dari sekumpulan yang sedang menikmati minuman dan makanan. Akashi hanya tersenyum saat mengingat mereka.

“Wuah Seijuurou! Kau sudah bertambah tinggi ya!” Akashi menghampiri mereka dan berbincang sebentar.

“Tentu saja.” Ujar Akashi dengan nada tegas.

“Hoi, kau bersama _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_?” salah satunya melirik pada sekumpulan makhluk besar yang luar biasa di belakang Akashi. Surai merah itu hanya tertawa.

“Hei, Akashi sendiri kan _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_!” ujar yang lainnya.

“Kau benar! Kau jadi kapten mereka kan, Akashi?” surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Hanya sejak smp saja.” Ujar surai merah itu merendahkan dirinya.

“Tapi julukan kalian hingga sekarang lho!” tambah teman lelakinya kagum akan sosok Akashi yang menjadi kapten di smp _Teikou_ dan sma _Rakuzan_.

“Akashi- _cchi_ jadi dikelilingi teman-temannya dulu- _ssu_!” gumam Kise melihat sosok kapten mereka itu kini dikelilingi baik oleh perempuan maupun laki-laki.

“Wajar saja karena ini pertemuan keluarganya dengan teman-temannya sejak lama.” Kuroko bersuara. “Mungkin Sei- _kun_ sering mengikuti pertemuan seperti ini sejak kecil dengan ayahnya.” Tambah Kuroko dimana Kise dan yang lainnya bisa melihat Kuroko tersenyum lemah. Dirinya kelihatannya ingin sekali menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Akashi.

“Kita coba makanan disana yuk Tetsu.” Aomine melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kuroko, mengajaknya untuk melupakan Akashi sejenak. Dirinya bisa melihat bagaimana kegelisahan Kuroko tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Akashi di waktu penting begini. Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

“Dai- _nii_ , disana ada kue yang menarik lho!” ujar Seiya yang akhirnya bersuara sedari tadi.

“Ohhh!”

Akashi akhirnya bisa lepas dari teman-temannya, dan melihat Kuroko dan yang lainnya sedang mencicipi makanan dan minuman dari meja yang lebih luas dan besar. Akashi tersenyum lembut melihat mereka yang baik-baik saja. Dirinya meraih minuman anggur dan beranjak ke arah mereka. “Seijuurou.” Akashi melirikkan matanya dan melihat sang ayahanda menghampiri dengan dua orang pengawal. “Kau sudah menemukannya?” Akashi menggeleng pelan.

“Bila tidak bisa kutemukan, berarti dia menunggu waktu untuk mendatangiku langsung.” Sang ayah mengangguk setuju.

“Pastikan kau dan mereka tidak ada yang sendirian.” Akashi mengangguk mantap. Surai merah itu pun menghampiri Kuroko yang berwajah bahagia menikmati kue di tangannya.

“ _Seiya wa_?” Kuroko mendongak dan melihat Akashi menghampirinya dengan segelas anggur di tangan. Kuroko menunjuk pada Kise dan Aomine yang asyik dengan Seiya, berbagi es krim dan _pudding_. Akashi tersenyum melihatnya baik-baik saja. “Lalu kenapa kau disini sendirian, kekasihku?” wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar bisikan Akashi.

“Se-Sei- _kun_!” Akashi tersenyum.

“Lagipula aku tidak merahasiakannya.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung saat Akashi meneguk minumannya. “Mereka tidak menanyakan siapa kekasihku walau kubilang aku sudah punya.” Kuroko memberengut kesal.

“Bukannya itu karena Sei- _kun_ tidak memberitahu mereka?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu diincar begitu saja bukan?” Kuroko membelalakan matanya terkejut. “Kau tipe yang mudah jatuh cinta sih.” Wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Sei- _kun_!” Akashi tertawa lagi.

“Mereka terlihat akrab ya.” Gumam salah satu teman gadis Akashi dari sekolahnya dulu.

“Apa jangan-jangan dia kekasihnya?” Tanya yang satunya.

“Eeh? Masa sih? Bukannya tadi seorang gadis berambut panjang berada disisinya?” jawab yang satunya menolak pemikiran itu.

“Kau benar juga.” Mereka tertawa saat membicarakan hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Surai biru muda itu meraih lengan baju Akashi, membuat surai merah itu menoleh. “…Aku ingin berdua saja dengan Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi mengerjap terkejut, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut. Akashi menyimpan gelas miliknya di meja dan meraih piring berisi kue milik Kuroko.

“Disana ada beranda. Ayo kesana.” Bisiknya dan membuat wajah Kuroko berbinar bahagia. Surai biru muda itu mengangguk dan menarik lengan kemeja Akashi mengikutinya dari belakang menuju beranda itu. Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan seseorang yang berdiri memandangi langit dari jendela dimana beranda itu berada. “Permisi, kami ingin ke beranda itu.” Sosok itu berbalik dan tersenyum lembut.

“Maaf aku menghalangi kalian.” Saat melangkah perlahan, Akashi merasakan tekanan yang tak kalah membahayakan seperti saat dirinya masuk ke wilayah _zone_ milik Kagami. Mata lelaki itu membelalak dan menajam. Kuroko mengerjap bingung saat Akashi berhenti tiba-tiba. Ini _zone_ saat Akashi bermain dengan sosok itu dalam lima _game_.

“Aku menemukanmu…!”


	31. Day 31 - Our Bond of Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identitas sosok asli itu akhirnya terungkap! Akashi kesal sekali ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu. Bagaimana dengan reaksi yang lainnya?

Kuroko terkejut saat mendengar Akashi menggumamkan sesuatu di hadapannya. Dirinya beranjak mundur dan mendekatkan punggungnya dengan Kuroko. “Sei- _kun_?”

“Jangan jauh-jauh dariku.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Akashi itu. Kekasihnya berhasil menemukan sosok yang sudah lama mengincarnya dan melukai mereka.

“Kau bisa menemukanku secepat ini? Tidak disangka.” Akashi hanya menajamkan tatapannya saat melihat cengiran bahagia di wajah lelaki itu. Dengan tubuh tinggi yang sepantar dengan Kagami, berambut hitam kecoklatan dan perawakan atletis seperti Akashi dan Kuroko sendiri membuktikan dirinya merupakan pemain basket. Namun sayang, Akashi tidak mengingat sosok lelaki ini pernah ada di sekitarnya sejak kecil. “Rupanya kau pun melupakanku.” Akashi terkejut ekspresinya bisa terbaca oleh lelaki itu.

“Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mengingatmu?” sosok itu tersenyum puas mendengar pertanyaan  Akashi padanya.

“Akashi!” sang cahaya Kuroko datang bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sosok itu tertawa melihat dirinya kini di keliling orang-orang besar disana.

“Oops, aku tidak datang untuk menyerang mereka berdua lho.” Ujarnya memulai. “Bukankah kemarin aku sudah janjian dengan Akashi tersayang untuk menunjukkan diriku padanya di pertemuan ini?” Kiseki no Sedai dan yang lainnya terlihat kesal dan menggeram. Kuroko sendiri mengeratkan cengkramannya di pakaian Akashi.

“Ah, _Hikaru_! Kami mencarimu lho!” suara perempuan dari balik Akashi dan Kuroko terdengar menghampiri, memanggil seseorang yang namanya baru saja mereka dengar hari itu.

“Oh, kau dan Akashi sudah bertemu ternyata.” Akashi membelalakan matanya.

_Akashi! Kau pasti jadi orang hebat nanti!_

_Kau juga, Hikaru!_

Akashi membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Akashi di hadapannya. “…kau…” sosok itu berhasil membuat Akashi teringat akan dirinya.

“Kau mengingatku hm?” Akashi melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki arena yang terasa berat layaknya menghadapi Kagami yang sedang dalam zone. Akashi memasuki _zone_ miliknya sendiri dan menarik kerah sosok itu.

“Bagaimana bisa perasaanmu berubah seperti itu terhadapku?!” ujarnya berbisik dengan nada yang agak tinggi hanya dihadapan lelaki itu.

“Sei- _kun_ …?”

“Akashi!” Surai merah itu mengeryit kesal dan mendorong lelaki itu ke jendela, membuat pintunya terbuka dan hanya mereka berdua yang memasukinya.

“Sei- _kun_!!”

\----/-----------

Akashi terus mendorongnya hingga keduanya jatuh ke bawah. Untungnya beranda itu tidak terlalu tinggi dan mereka jatuh di atas rerumputan yang empuk. Akashi melompat menjauh, tidak ingin membuat Kuroko berpikiran buruk tentangnya, walau sikapnya kini membuatnya pasti dibenci kekasih kesayangannya itu. “Baik sekali kau menjauhkanku dari teman-temanmu dan kekasih tercintamu.” Akashi berdiri dan memandang sosok itu yang masih dalam posisi duduk.

“Tidak usah bawa-bawa Tetsuya, Hikaru.” Lelaki itu terkekeh dan bangkit berdiri, menepuk pakaian resminya yang kotor akibat dijatuhkan oleh Akashi. “Bagaimana perasaanmu bisa berubah terhadapku seperti itu?” Akashi menanyakannya dengan nada kesal. Hikaru hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

“Boleh dong,” kini Hikaru memandang Akashi dengan tatapan tajam. “Kau pun menyukai anak itu dengan perasaan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.” Akashi tidak bisa membalasnya karena itu benar.

“Kalau begitu kuganti pertanyaanku,” ujar Akashi. “Kenapa kau menyerangku seperti itu bila kau menyukaiku?” Hikaru mengusap rambutnya layaknya Aomine.

“Itu karena kau sudah pacaran dengan anak itu. Aku harus merebutmu paksa daripada bersusah payah bukan?” Akashi menggertakkan giginya.

“Kau pikir mudah aku mendapatkan Tetsuya?” Kuroko dan yang lainnya yang berdiri di atas beranda itu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua di bawah. Akashi berdiri begitu pula dengan Hikaru sendiri. Hikaru membelalakan matanya terkejut sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Kau kan jenius dan hebat, pasti mudahlah mendapatkan lelaki lemah dan tidak ada apa-apanya seperti dia.” Akashi mengeryit dan mendesah pelan.

“Memang mudah.” Kuroko dan yang lainnya terkejut. Hikaru tersenyum mendengar komentar Akashi. Dimana Kiseki yang lainnya sudah menggeram kesal mendengarnya. “Karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal kami.” Kuroko melihat teman-temannya, terutama Kise dan Aomine, memberikan senyuman kepuasan. “Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soalku.” Hikaru membelalakan matanya.

“Apa katamu?! Kita teman sejak sd bukan?! Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu soal dirimu!” teriaknya pada Akashi dengan ekspresi tidak terima.

“Kalau begitu apa kau tahu bahwa Sei- _kun_ ada dua?” Akashi dan Hikaru mendongak, terkejut melihat Kuroko mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri di atas. Teman-teman Akashi pun disana. Surai merah itu mengerjap terkejut.

“Tetsuya…” Hikaru mengerjap dua kali.

“Ada dua katamu?” Kuroko mengangguk mantap. “Akashi hanya ada seorang disini…” Hikaru terkejut merasakan aura yang berbeda, seperti yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa kali saat dirinya menyerang lelaki itu. Akashi hanya memandangnya, namun dirinya seolah melihat mata kiri milik Akashi hendak berubah warna. “…kau…”

“Heh, teman masa kecil macam apa kau?” gumam Aomine dengan cengiran bahagia di wajahnya.

“Teman masa kecil Kuroko saja, tahu bahwa Kuroko berusaha keras dalam basket dan tidak menyerah akan hal itu!” Kuroko membelalakan matanya saat Kagami dan Aomine mengatakannya, mendukung mereka berdua.

“Kuroko- _cchi_ berjuang keras untuk menyelamatkan kami dan menyadarkan Akashi- _cchi_ - _ssu_!” Hikaru membelalakan matanya. “Mana mungkin Kuroko- _cchi_ selemah itu- _ssu_!” ujar Kise dengan bangga.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, saat Akashi terjatuh?” Akashi dan Kuroko memandang surai hijau itu bersamaan. “Apakah kau berjuang seperti Kuroko dengan menyadarkannya dan menyelamatkannya, bahwa basket itu menyenangkan _nanodayo_?” Aomine dan Kise terkejut, diikuti Akashi dan Kuroko sendiri. Senyuman terlukiskan, saat mereka tahu jawaban sekaligus alasan Midorima mengatakannya.

“Midorin…” Momoi tersenyum melihat teman-temannya itu. “Kalau kau teman masa kecil Akashi- _kun_ , maka harusnya kau tahu betapa dirinya berusaha keras!” Akashi mendesah pelan mendengar Momoi berteriak demi dirinya. Senyuman bangganya terlukiskan di wajah gadis itu. “Bukannya menyakitinya dan Tetsu- _kun_!”

“Momoi- _san_.” Hikaru hanya bisa terdiam, mengeryit kesal tidak bisa membalasnya. Akashi pun menghampiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

“Aku memang kesal akan apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan Tetsuya, juga Seiya.” Hikaru mengerjap terkejut. “Namun sama halnya dengan basket, mereka berdua penting bagiku, juga mereka semua yang berada di atas sana yang mengataiku.”

“Apa katamu Akashi?!” gerutu Aomine yang hendak melompat namun ditahan oleh Kise dan Midorima bersamaan. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil.

“Aku mungkin pernah melupakanmu, namun karena kejadian ini, aku kembali mengingatmu.” Akashi tersenyum. “Aku tidak melupakan betapa menyenangkannya bermain basket denganmu sejak kecil, juga saat lima _game_ waktu itu.” Akashi mendesah lagi. “Walau permainan waktu itu hampir saja membunuhku.” Hikaru mengerjap dua kali sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Aku kalah, Akashi.” Lelaki itu meraih tangan Akashi. “Beritahu aku satu hal.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai anak itu?” Hikaru mendongak melihat Kuroko yang kini tertawa saat Aomine dimarahi oleh Midorima. “Juga kau menjadi dua orang seperti itu?” Hikaru kembali pada Akashi.

“Aku harus memberitahumu dua hal kalau begitu.” Akashi menutup matanya dengan senyuman. Hikaru mengerjap terkejut lalu tertawa.

“Kau benar.” Keduanya melepas tangan yang saling menjabat itu.

“Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pemain basket yang berusaha keras agar bisa bermain di _court_ atas janji dengan temannya semasa kecil. Awalnya aku tidak menyadari adanya pemain sepertinya, yang ternyata sering berlatih dengan Aomine. Kau tahu, aku menginginkan pemain berbeda dari yang sudah ada selain _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_.” Hikaru mengangguk. “Tetsuya memiliki potensi itu, pemain yang jauh berbeda dalam _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ namun bisa mendukung kami dari belakang, maka itu aku memberinya petunjuk mengenai kemampuannya.” Akashi tersenyum. “dan dirinya berhasil melewati ekspektasiku, hingga kini.” Hikaru mengerjap terkejut. “Itulah alasannya, _ka_ _na_?” Akashi melihat Kuroko dan yang lainnya asyik di atas beranda itu. “Tetsuya juga tidak pernah menyerah, walau kami semua berpisah, dirinya berusaha keras menyatukan kami kembali, seperti apa yang kulakukan saat diriku menjadi dua.” Hikaru mengerjap dua kali.

“Kau merasa harus melakukan sesuatu agar bisa melindungi apa yang tak tergantikan olehmu?” Akashi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hikaru itu.

“Ah. Satu hal yang kuketahui sebagai caranya, adalah terus menang dan melupakan yang lainnya.” Akashi memasang ekspresi lembut. “Aku sampai lupa, betapa menyenangkannya bermain basket itu.” Hikaru mengeryit khawatir. Dirinya teringat betapa senyuman sering ditunjukkan Akashi saat dirinya berhasil memasukkan bola dan membuat sang bunda tersenyum bahagia. Hikaru tahu, bahwa basket adalah peninggalan terpenting baginya dari sang bunda hingga kini, maka itu Akashi tidak pernah jauh dari basket. “Maka itu diriku yang satu lagi lahir, sebagai kelemahanku dan mementingkan kemenangan juga membuang segalanya selain itu demi melindungi apa yang tak tergantikan itu.” tambahnya dan mendongak, kini Kuroko menatapnya sebelum tersenyum lembut padanya. “Tetsuya dan Kagami, menyadarkanku lagi, bahwa ada cara lain untuk melindungi hal yang tak tergantikan itu, sekaligus memberitahuku, betapa menyenangkannya basket, bila dilakukan bersama-sama dan tidak sendirian.” Akashi menoleh pada Hikaru. “Kau mungkin tidak tahu seperti apa diriku yang satu lagi itu, namun,” Akashi berhenti. “Mereka tahu.” Akashi tersenyum lembut. “Maaf untuk kata-kataku yang kasar sebelumnya, Hikaru.” Hikaru mendesah pelan, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku takkan berusaha memisahkanmu dengan anak itu lagi.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Aku akan menjadi temanmu pula, yang mengetahui seperti apa perjalananmu.” Hikaru mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. Akashi tersenyum.

“Ah. Aku juga.” Akashi pun menyentuh tangannya sendiri dengan tangan Hikaru, ssebelum tersenyum pada satu sama lain. “Ayo, bermain basket lagi bersama lain kali.”

\----/-----------

Ayahanda turun dan menemui Akashi yang datang bersama Hikaru. “Jadi dia, sosok yang kerap menyerangmu dan Tetsuya?” Akashi mendesah pelan sebelum mengangguk mantap. “Bagaimana menurutmu?” Hikaru hanya mengeryit menyesal.

“Aku yakin Tetsuya takkan mengizinkanku menghukumnya.” Ujar Akashi menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. “dan lagi, dia teman masa kecilku.” Hikaru mengerjap terkejut. “Kami sama-sama menyukai basket. Maka itu, biarkan kami memutuskannya lewat basket.” Sang ayah tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya.

“Sei- _kun_!” sebuah suara yang tak asing datang menghampiri dari belakang sang ayah yang datang dengan pengawal khusus. Lelaki surai biru muda itu tak segan-segan melompat ke pelukan Akashi. “Kau membuatku khawatir.” Ujarnya sembari berbisik di telinga Akashi. Surai merah itu mendesah pelan.

“Maaf, Tetsuya.” Keduanya saling berpandangan kini. “Aku berpikir bahwa kau akan membenciku karena tindakanku tadi.” Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

“Sei- _kun_ berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali sebelum tersenyum.

“Ayo kembali.” Sang ayah berbalik dan mengajak mereka. “Pesta belum berakhir.”

Pertemuan itu dilanjutkan hingga pukul sebelas malam. Akashi dan teman-temannya kini berbaur dengan teman lama yang biasa menghadiri pertemuan. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa kekasih Akashi adalah Kuroko setelah kejadian mereka dengan Hikaru terjadi disana. Akashi dan Hikaru pun, menjadi teman baik setelah masalah mereka terselesaikan dengan baik.

Mobil-mobil yang membawa _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ pun mengantarkan setiap orangnya ke rumah masing-masing, dimana Akashi, Kuroko, Seiya dan sang ayah pulang dengan mobil yang sama seperti mereka berangkat tadi. “Kau yakin perihal yang tadi, _Seijuurou_ , _Tetsuya_?” Akashi dan Kuroko mengerjap terkejut, sebelum saling pandang dan tersenyum.

“Saya pikir begini pun cukup, ayah.” Akashi kembali terkejut mendengar Kuroko memanggil ayahnya tanpa ragu, seolah Kuroko telah resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Akashi pula. “Kami berdua akan menyelesaikannya lewat basket lagi.” Kuroko tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang terkejut, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pula.

“Ah.” Sang ayah memejamkan mata dengan senyuman penuh kepuasan.

“Baiklah.”

Setelah kembali ke kediaman Akashi, sang ayahanda langsung beranjak untuk istirahat, disertai dengan perintahnya untuk Akashi dan Kuroko sendiri agar segera tidur. Seiya yang sudah terlelap di tangan Kuroko pun dibawa ke kamarnya. “Selamat tidur, Seiya- _kun_.” Kuroko mengecup kepala Seiya, diikuti oleh Akashi sendiri.

Keduanya kini berada di kamar setelah membawa Seiya ke kamar pribadinya sendiri. Akashi mengganti bajunya saat Kuroko sudah duduk di pinggir kasur. “Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini asalkan Hikaru tidak lagi melukai kita.” Ujarnya sembari menutup pintu lemari. “Tapi bagaimana denganmu, Tetsuya?” surai merah itu terkejut melihat Kuroko memeluk bantal dengan pipi menggembung kesal. Akashi mengerjap dua kali melihat kekasihnya hanya menatapnya kesal. “…Kau tidak setuju?” Kuroko mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. Surai merah itu pun menghampirinya dan duduk. “Lalu apa yang kau-“ ucapan Akashi terhenti oleh ciuman dari Kuroko. Dengan wajah memerah, Kuroko mencium Akashi tanpa ragu. Akashi yang awalnya terkejut hanya bisa mengerjap dua kali, sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Kuroko mengambil alih.

15 menit berlalu dengan keadaan Kuroko di atas Akashi, menciumnya seolah dirinya tidak memaafkan lelaki itu. Setelah melepas ciumannya, Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi. “Tetsuya?” Akashi bingung saat Kuroko hanya terdiam setelah ciuman panasnya. Dirinya melihat pundak lelaki surai biru muda itu mulai bergetar. “Tetsu-“

“…aku pikir Sei- _kun_ meninggalkanku…” Akashi membelalakan matanya. “…kau berlari begitu saja…padanya…” Akashi merasa dadanya mulai basah. “…aku…” Akashi tersenym dan mendesah pelan. Akashi pun berusaha bangkit dan membuat Kuroko terkejut, lelaki itu memeluknya erat.

“Maaf, Tetsuya.” Akashi merasa senang, entah mengapa. Walau Kuroko menangis karenanya. “Kini aku senang melihatmu menangis.” Kuroko mendengus mendengar ucapan Akashi. Kini lelaki itu menyentuh dahi Kuroko, dengan dahinya sendiri. Akashi memejamkan matanya dimana Kuroko memandangnya dengan air mata mengalir dari mata birunya. “Aku tahu aku bertindak seenaknya, namun entah mengapa saat itu, aku ingin menyalahkan dirinya.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali. “Aku ingin dia merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang kita lewati bersama, bagaimana dia hampir saja memisahkanku denganmu, aku ingin balas dendam padanya, tentang apa yang terjadi pada kita.” Akashi kini memandang Kuroko. “Walau aku yakin, apa yang kulakukan itu akan membuatmu membenciku dan takkan membuatmu mau memaafkanku.”  Kuroko membelalakan matanya. Akashi tersenyum. “Saat itu, tidak apa-apa bila Tetsuya membenciku dan tidak memaafkanku, asalkan orang yang pernah menyakitimu, hilang.” Mata Kuroko semakin membelalak lebar. “dan kau akan bahagia.” Kuroko mengeryit, sebelum menyentuh kedua tangan yang memegang pipinya kini.

“Itu tidak ada artinya…” Akashi mengerjap dua kali. “Bila Sei- _kun_ tidak ada disampingku…” Akashi membelalakan matanya. “Aku mungkin takkan pernah memaafkanmu bila Sei- _kun_ berhasil melakukannya,” Akashi tersenyum lemah. “Tapi itu tidak ada artinya bila Sei- _kun_ tidak disisiku…” tambahnya. “Untuk apa aku berjuang sekeras itu melewati semuanya? Aku tidak sendirian.” Akashi membelalakan matanya lagi. “Sampai kini, Sei- _kun_ -lah yang berada disisiku, berjuang untukku.” Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku takkan bisa melewati ini semua sendirian. Semuanya bisa kulewati karena aku bersamamu!” Akashi mengerjap dua kali sebelum tersenyum lembut.

“Tetsuya, kali ini kau yang melamarku?”  

“Eh?” Akashi tertawa dimana Kuroko mengerjap bingung. Kuroko menggenggam tangan Akashi. “Sei- _kun_ ,” surai merah itu mengerjap. “Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.” Akashi membelalakan matanya. “Kumohon.” Kuroko memejamkan matanya, air mata kembali mengalir. Akashi takkan mungkin melakukannya. Lelaki itu pun meraih dagu Kuroko, menariknya mendekat dan menciumnya lembut. _Mana mungkin_. Karena orang yang diinginkan olehnya, juga menginginkan dirinya sama sepertinya.

_Tidak ada alasan bagiku, untuk melepasmu._

Kuroko terbangun lebih dulu, mengusap matanya dan merasa perih. Dirinya tetap menangis walau Akashi menciumnya. Kuroko takut, setelah kejadian itu, walau Akashi tidak melakukan apa yang membuatnya tidak memaafkan lelaki itu, Akashi akan melepasnya. Namun, keraguan itu menghilang seketika. Apa yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah tidur Akashi yang tenang dan damai. Nafas lembutnya terasa di wajahnya, hangat dan nyaman. Wajah Kuroko memerah, melihat betapa dekatnya mereka berdua kini. Kuroko menyentuh pipi Akashi. “Aku mencintaimu, Sei- _kun_.” Ucapan lembut Kuroko membuat Akashi terbangun.

“Hmm?” Akashi mengusap matanya, melihat Kuroko tersenyum di hadapannya. “Ada apa?” Kuroko hanya menggeleng pelan. Akashi menarik kepala Kuroko, mengecupnya di kening. Surai biru muda itu terkejut. “Selamat pagi.” Gumamnya pelan, sebelum beralih menciumnya bibir. “Kau mimpi buruk?” tanyanya kini memandang Kuroko yang terlihat terkejut. Kuroko menggeleng pelan sebelum menyentuh pipi lelaki itu.

“Aku senang sekali, pertama yang kulihat adalah Sei- _kun_.” Akashi mengerjap bingung, sebelum tersenyum.

“Aku juga, Tetsuya.” Kuroko beringsut memeluk Akashi, hangat dan nyaman. Akashi mendesah pelan sebelum kembali memeluknya. Tanpa sadar, hal itu membuat keduanya kembali terlelap.


	32. Day 32 - Kagami Taiga's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seijuurou diminta sang ayahanda untuk segera menikahi Kuroko Tetsuya setelah lama berhubungan dengannya dan tinggal bersama. Sang surai merah kebingungan dan canggung dipergoki Momoi Satsuki sedang melihat ke dalam toko perhiasan. Kesalahpahaman terjadi diantara Akashi dan Kuroko ketika apa yang diperbincangkan Akashi dan Momoi dirahasiakan darinya dan yang lainnya. Kagami yang kembali dari Amerika untuk liburan pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Sejak kapan perasaan Kagami berubah? Bagaimana reaksi Akashi yang melihatnya langsung di depan matanya?

_Akashi Seijuurou_ terus diminta oleh sang ayahanda untuk menikahi _Kuroko Tetsuya_ setelah mereka tinggal bersama untuk empat tahun. Akashi  terkejut saat mendengarnya, walau dirinya selalu berpikir tentang itu semenjak mereka berdua resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Namun untuk sekarang, itu adalah hal yang sulit bagi Akashi, walaupun dirinya tahu bahwa Kuroko selalu jadi miliknya. Kini dirinya berdiri di depan toko aksesoris yang menunjukkan gelang, liontin, sampai cincin. Toko aksesoris tersebut adalah toko dimana mereka berdua membeli liontin bersama. Akashi memandang ke arah sepasang cincin yang membuatnya berpikir untuk membelinya untuk tanda ikatan pernikahannya dengan Kuroko. “Ah, Akashi- _kun_!” Surai merah itu menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda berlari menghampirinya sembari melambaikan tangan dengan bahagia.

“Momoi, jarang sekali melihatmu disini.” _Momoi Satsuki_ mengangguk dengan senyuman cerianya yang seperti biasa.

“Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Akashi- _kun_?” Momoi menoleh pada kaca di depannya. “Ah!” Mata Momoi berbinar dan membuat Akashi terkejut saat melihatnya. “Indah sekali ya, Akashi- _kun_?” ujarnya sembari menyentuh kaca dan melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Akashi mengangguk setuju.

“Aku bermaksud membeli cincin itu…” Momoi mengerjap dua kali

“Ah! Akashi- _kun_ akan melamar Tetsu- _kun_ dengan ini?” Akashi langsung menyimpan jarinya di bibir Momoi yang mengatakannya dengan lantang. Pipinya memerah.

“Kau terlalu keras. Itu memalukan.” Momoi mengerjap sebelum mengangguk mantap. Akashi pun mendesah.

“Apa itu begitu memalukan?” Akashi tidak menjawabnya.

Pada akhirnya, Momoi mengajak Akashi untuk ke _Majiba_ dan membicarakan perihal itu disana daripada di depan toko itu langsung. _Akashi-kun begitu menggemaskan ketika wajahnya memerah_. “Aku selalu memikirkan untuk melamarnya semenjak kami resmi menjadi pasangan, namun aku tidak tahu bila aku melakukannya sekarang terasa begitu memalukan…” Momoi bisa melihat wajah Akashi memerah lagi. Momoi pun tersenyum.

“Aku rasa itu tergantung pada perasaanmu saat kau mengatakannya, Akashi- _kun_. Aku yakin Tetsu- _kun_ akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. “Toh itu Akashi- _kun_!” Momoi menggenggam kedua tangannya, membuat Akashi membalas senyuman padanya dengan pipi merona merah. _Akashi-kun lucu sekali_!

“Ah, terima kasih.”

Mereka mengobrol lama sebelum menyadari kehadiran seseorang berdiri di sebelah meja mereka duduk dengan aura mengerikan. “Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan Momoi- _san_ , Sei- _kun_?” Keduanya mendongak dan terkejut melihat Kuroko menatap mereka kini diikuti dengan _Aomine Daiki_ dan _Kagami Taiga_ di belakang.

“Oh, kalian semua disini.” Akashi melihat ada pula lelaki bersurai hijau dan bersurai ungu selain Aomine dan Kagami.

“Jangan mengabaikanku, Sei- _kun_.”

“Tidak, Tetsuya. Tenang dulu.” Akashi berusaha menenangkan Kuroko yang terlihat kesal padanya. Momoi pun berusaha membantu.

“Iya, Tetsu- _kun_. Kami hanya mengobrol, yang kuketahui bahwa Akashi- _kun_ sedikit kewalahan.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung mendengar penjelasan Momoi.

“Ada masalah?” Akashi menggeleng pelan diikuti oleh Akashi sendiri.

“Akashi- _kun_ yang akan mengatakannya padamu nanti. Ya?” Kuroko hanya mengerjap bingung. Aomine berjalan ke belakang kursi Momoi.

“Apa kau selingkuh dengan Satsuki, Akashi?” Aomine mengatakannya dengan nyengir dan Akashi tahu bahwa dia hanya bercanda.

“Aku bilang kita hanya ngobrol! Jangan memberikan pemikiran yang aneh-aneh pada Tetsu- _kun, Dai-chan_!” Akashi memberikan senyuman menyerah. Kuroko terkejut saat Midorima, surai hijau itu menepuk pundaknya.

“Akashi punya kejutan untukmu. Percayalah padanya dan tunggu dia menceritakannya.” Kuroko mengerjap melihat _Midorima Shintarou_ berjalan dan duduk di samping Akashi. Dirinya meninggalkan kursi tengah untuk diduduki Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu mendesah pelan.

Setelah berusaha keras menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara Akashi dan Momoi, Akashi dan Kuroko tetap pulang ke rumah bersama. “Kau pulang bersama yang lainnya dan pergi ke _Majiba_?” Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

“Kami berencana untuk ke _Majiba_ bersama, dan saat sampai, kami melihat Sei- _kun_ dan Momoi- _san_ mengobrol disana.” Akashi melihat Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“Dia menangkapku saat aku sedang kebingungan.” Kuroko mengerjap.

“Ada apa?” Akashi tersenyum padanya.

“Aku sedang melihat ke dalam toko aksesoris.”

“Kau hendak membeli sesuatu?” Pipi Akashi memerah.

“Ah. Aku sampai lupa pada sekitar sehingga membuat Momoi menyapaku. Maaf, Tetsuya.” Kuroko terkejut. “Aku tidak tahu bahwa mengobrol dengan Momoi bisa membuatmu cemburu seperti itu.” Kuroko mengerjap lagi sebelum mendengus kesal. Kuroko tahu bahwa Akashi takkan pernah bermaksud untuk berselingkuh darinya, terutama dengan Momoi. Mereka berdua teman dekat dan Kuroko tidak bisa melihat mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih mengingat Momoi hanya tertarik pada dirinya sejak smp. Kuroko pun mengangguk.

“Pastikan kau mengabariku dulu.” Akashi pun tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya, Akashi pun membeli sepasang cincin yang menarik perhatiannya untuk Kuroko. Dirinya bersiap untuk melamar Kuroko di tempat yang romantis. Dadanya berdegup kencang setelah membeli sepasang cincin itu. Dirinya tidak pernah segugup ini mengenai suatu hal. _Ini pertama kalinya_. Akashi yang sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya melihat Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan bersama menuju sebuah taman, _berdua saja_. Akashi bingung melihat mereka pergi hanya berdua tanpa bola basket, karena biasanya mereka bersama untuk ke _Majiba_ atau bermain basket di sebuah lapangan. Akashi kebingungan dan membuatnya mengikuti keduanya. Dirinya berhenti saat mendengar suara Kagami dengan nada agak tinggi namun tenang. “Kuroko, _marry_ _me_.” Dengan bahasa Inggris, kata-kata itu berhasil membuat mata Akashi membelalak lebar. Akashi tahu bahwa Kagami berasal dari Amerika, dan bahasa Inggrisnya sangat fasih, tidak kalah dengan dirinya.

“Eh? Apa yang kau katakan, Kagami- _kun_?” Kuroko hanya kebingungan mendengar lamaran tiba-tiba itu. “Bukankah kau tahu bahwa aku berhubungan dengan-“

“Kau menangis sehabis melihatnya ngobrol dengan cewek itu kan?!” Akashi terkejut.

“Dia bukan ‘cewek’ itu. Momoi- _san_. Sebaiknya kau bisa mengingat nama orang, Kagami- _kun_.” Kuroko masih bisa berbicara dengan tenang namun dengan nada tegas pada teman baiknya yang berdiri bersamanya selalu dengan basket.

“Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang, Kuroko.” Kesal si harimau itu.

“Aku tahu! Dan lagi, aku tidak menangis, Kagami- _kun_! Berhentilah mengasumsikan sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui dengan pasti.” Tambahnya lagi dengan nada menekan, berhasil memojokkan Kagami. “Sei- _kun_ hanya belum memberitahuku-“

“Itu yang kumaksud!” Kuroko dan Akashi terkejut bersamaan. “Maka itu menikahlah denganku, Kuroko!” surai biru muda itu mengerjap terkejut.

“…Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu untukku, Kagami- _kun_.” Lelaki tinggi itu mendengus tak peduli akan komentar Kuroko kini walau pipinya terlihat memerah.

“Aku takkan menyimpan rahasia sepertinya padamu.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. “Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis! Apalagi terluka seperti yang sudah terjadi baru-baru ini.” Kuroko mengeryit khawatir, sekaligus tidak mengerti mengapa Kagami membawa-bawa hal itu. Akashi hanya terdiam mendengar pembicaraan keduanya disana. “Aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia.” Sesuatu mulai terasa di dalam dada Akashi. Kagami pun meraih tangan Kuroko. “I _love_ _you_. Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku, Kuroko.”

Akashi meraih sebuah kotak kecil yang dibalut warna biru gelap kehijauan yang berisikan sepasang cincin dengan tulisan keduanya, _Seijuurou_ dan _Tetsuya_ di masing-masing cincin. Akashi akan memakai cincin dengan tulisan Tetsuya dan Kuroko akan memakai cincin dengan tulisan Seijuurou. Air mata mengalir di wajah Kuroko, saat Kagami mengatakannya dengan menatapnya lurus dan tegas. Akashi menutup matanya, dan kini tahu alasan di balik sesuatu yang terasa di dadanya kini. Akashi pun menutup kotak berisi sepasang cincin itu. Dirinya hanya memikirkan untuk membeli cincin terlebih dahulu daripada langsung melamar Kuroko seperti Kagami. Sudah pasti, Kuroko akan menerimanya. Dia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. _Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini?_

 _Lamaran Kagami lebih baik darinya_. Miliknya hanya terdengar sebagai godaan, kata-kata ilusi belaka. Walau keduanya tahu itu dianggap sebagai lamaran, itu hanya berakhir dalam kata-kata. Tidak ada perwujudan nyata darinya. Akashi pun melangkahkan kakinya.

“Ah, jangan menangis! Maafkan aku.” Kagami menoleh dan melihat sesuatu terbang yang mirip dengan kain di balik sebuah tembok yang tidak jauh dari _Majiba_. “Ap-! Seseorang melihat kita?”

“Eh?” Kagami berlari dan tidak melihat siapapun berada disana. Jalanan itu sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Kuroko mengikuti lelaki tinggi itu sembari mengusap air matanya. Kagami pun kembali pada Kuroko yang menangis. “Maaf, Kagami- _kun_. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tolong biarkan aku memikirkannya lebih dulu.”

Akashi tidak pernah membuat Kuroko bahagia, walau dengan hal sekecil yang dirinya lakukan untuknya. Namun bagi Akashi, perlakuan khusus ataupun kecil dari Kuroko, sangat membahagiakannya. Itulah yang dirinya pikir benar. Kesalahpahaman mereka membuat Kagami berhasil meraih langkah pertama untuk merebut Kuroko darinya, dengan melamarnya. Akashi tidak tahu bahwa Kagami memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, untuk Kuroko. Akashi pun menggigit bibirnya, dan membuat bibirnya berdarah. Akashi tidak peduli. Dirinya merasa sesuatu mulai menetes di atas wajahnya saat dirinya mendongak. “…Kenapa bila menyangkut sesuatu yang berharga… aku selalu salah?” Akashi membiarkan dirinya, dibasuh air hujan yang mengalir deras hari itu.

\----/-----------

Akashi pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup, dia tak peduli. Dirinya kembali dengan perasaan kecewa dan malu akan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada orang di rumah, Seiya menginap di rumah temannya untuk dua hari ke depan, dan Kuroko tidak pulang ke rumah setelah lamaran itu. Akashi yakin dia takkan menemui dirinya sendiri untuk meminta saran akan lamaran itu. Dirinya pasti akan mengunjungi Aomine atau teman generasi keajaiban lainnya untuk itu dan membantunya menenangkan diri. Akashi menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, dan hanya berusaha mencari aroma Kuroko yang tertinggal disana. Akashi merasa kedinginan. Surai merah itu pun meraih sakunya dan melihat kotaknya ikut basah kuyup. Akashi tersenyum sebelum mengembalikannya ke dalam saku. _Setidaknya Tetsuya takkan melihatnya_. Akashi berusaha untuk tertidur, namun tidak bisa. Rasa dingin dan air mata bersatu menjaganya dari rasa kantuk dan sedih yang dirinya rasakan kini.

\----/-----------

Sedangkan Kuroko, berhasil sampai di tempat Aomine sebelum hujan turun semakin deras sembari menangis. Aomine terkejut dimana dirinya kini sedang bersama Momoi yang datang untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya. “Tetsu!” Mereka yang panik pun mengajaknya masuk lebih dulu dan membawanya ke dalam kamar Aomine.

“Kamarmu penuh dengan majalah porno, Aomine- _kun_.” Ujar Kuroko disela tangisannya.

“Berisik! Ini bukan tentangku kini ini tentangmu!” gerutu Aomine saat kamarnya di komentari oleh Kuroko yang datang sambil menangis. Momoi pun datang dengan segelas air untuknya.

“Hentikan, Dai- _chan_. Ini, Tetsu- _kun_. Tenanglah.” Ujarnya sembari menyodorkan gelas berisi air itu pada surai biru muda yang mengangguk.

Kuroko berhasil menenangkan dirinya setelah minum air itu dan menunggu selama 10 menit.

“Kagami yang bodoh itu melamarmu!?” Aomine mengatakannya dengan nada terkejut. “Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?” Aomine mengusap rambutnya dengan ekspresi kesal terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

“Dai- _chan_!” ujar Satsuki mengingatkan. “Kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Tetsu- _kun_?” Kuroko terdiam tidak menjawab. “Apa karena Akashi- _kun_ menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?” Kuroko terkejut sebelum melirikkan matanya ke arah lain menolak menjawabnya. Aomine mendesah melihat gerakan itu.

“Kau sumbernya kan, Tetsu?” Momoi memberikan tatapan kesal pada Aomine.

“Aku mengerti bila kau cemburu, Tetsu- _kun_. Tapi ini beneran tentangmu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu karena ini kejutan untukmu dari Akashi- _kun_.” Kuroko mendongak kembali menatap Momoi. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. “…bila Akashi- _kun_ tahu tentang ini…” Momoi mengeryit khawatir, dimana Aomine dan Kuroko hanya kebingungan.

“Apa yang akan dia lakukan, Satsuki?” Momoi memasang ekspresi sedih.

“Bila Tetsu- _kun_ marah pada Akashi- _kun_ karena dia tidak memberitahumu, tolong maafkan dia. Dia berusaha keras demi dirimu, dan aku benar-benar mendukungnya untuk yang satu ini.” Keduanya mengerjap bingung mendengar ucapan Momoi yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu serius. “Apa yang kau katakan sebelum Kagami- _kun_ melamarmu?”

“Eh?” Kuroko terkejut. “Dia bilang melihatku menangis setelah aku melihat Momoi-san dan Sei- _kun_ mengobrol di _Majiba_.” Keduanya terkejut. “A-aku benar-benar tidak menangis! Aku hendak menjelaskannya pada Kagami- _kun_ tapi dia menghentikanku! Latihan bersama kemarin sangat keras membuatku mual dan hampir muntah! Karena itu mataku pasti terlihat seperti sedang menangis padahal aku benar-benar merasa mual!” keduanya mengerjap dua kali mendengar jawabannya. Memang, Kuroko sering muntah mengingat bagaimana menu latihan tim _Seirin_ yang dipimpin oleh _Aida_ _Riko_ tidak kalah kerasnya seperti menu latihan mereka saat di _Teikou_ juga di bawah Akashi. Mereka pun merasa lega bahwa Kuroko tidak menangis karena kesalahpahaman itu.

“Lalu, apa kau menolaknya?” Tanya Aomine kini, langsung pada inti masalah.

“Eh?” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali. “Aku bilang akan memikirkannya lebih dulu.” Aomine dan Momoi membelalakan mata bersamaan.

“Kau bodoh!” Kuroko terkejut saat Aomine berteriak padanya dan Momoi hanya menutup wajahnya dengan tubuh gemetaran. Akashi dan Kuroko benar-benar menyusahkan. Kuroko melihat Momoi menghela nafas.

“Tetsu- _kun_ , kau memberi Kagamin kesempatan.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. Aomine menggelengkan kepala.

“Wajar Satsuki, mereka kan teman dekat,” Momoi dan Kuroko sama-sama mengeryit.

“Dai- _chan_!” Aomine mendesah pelan.

“Kau membuatnya berpikir bahwa kau akan menerima lamarannya daripada lamaran Akashi untukmu.” Kuroko membelalakan matanya lagi. “Tetsu.” Kini lelaki berambut biru dan berkulit gelap itu menghadap teman baiknya di _Teikou_. Teman yang pernah ditinggalkannya dan memiliki cahaya yang baru untuknya dalam basket. “Aku tidak tahu yang mana dari mereka berdua yang kau cintai, karena aku tahu Kagami adalah partnermu kini.” Kuroko bangkit.

“Aku-“

“Tapi yang aku tahu, Akashi berusaha keras memenangkan hatimu walau dia tahu itu mustahil.” Kuroko dan Momoi memasang ekspresi yang sama. “Kau tahu bagaimana sikap dan perbuatannya pada kita setelah dirinya yang satu lagi muncul kan?” Kuroko dan Momoi menundukkan kepala bersamaan. “Waktu itu semuanya jadi berbeda, aku tahu. Hanya saja, kau telah mengembalikan kami semua, menyatukan kami lagi, dan Akashi selalu menghargai dan menyukai dirimu yang berbeda dari kami semua itu.” Momoi tersenyum dengan air mata di sekitar matanya mendengar ucapan teman semasa kecilnya itu.

“…Dai- _chan_.” Gumamnya pelan. Aomine mengusap rambutnya kasar.

“Aku nggak suka mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti ini, tapi bila kau gak suka Akashi, katakan sejak awal!” Kuroko membelalakan matanya. “Jangan memberinya harapan seperti itu!” tambahnya lagi. “Aku tahu Akashi merasa bersalah akan apa yang pernah dilakukannya pada kita, dirinya yang satu lagi itu,” Momoi dan Kuroko melihat Aomine kesal. “Tapi aku yakin Akashi yang dulu tidak seperti itu!” Aomine mengeryit dengan senyuman lemah. “Bukankah kau pernah mendiskusikan hal penting dengan Akashi? Dan sejak hari itu, kau memiliki kesempatan untuk bermain bersama kita semua di _court_?” Kuroko merasa air matanya kembali mengalir.

\----/-----------

_“Aomine.” Panggil surai merah yang datang bersama dua temannya yang bertubuh lebih besar dan tinggi darinya seperti Aomine._

_“Akashi.”_

_“Aku tidak melihatmu dimanapun, ternyata kau berlatih disini.”_

_“Lapangan yang lain penuh sih, jadi kita selalu berlatih berdua disini.” Ujar surai biru tua itu._

_“Berdua?” Akashi menoleh dan terkejut. Disana berdirilah lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut sebiru langit menatapnya dengan polos. Sejak kapan dia disana? “Siapa dia?”_

_“Tetsu.” Aomine mengatakannya dengan bangga._

_“Uwa…Memangnya ada orang seperti dia?” gumam Murasakibara yang terkejut akibat kehadirannya._

_“Dia masih di grup ketiga sih.” Akashi tersenyum setelah melihat sosok itu._

_“Aku tertarik padamu.” Akashi membuat Kuroko mengerjap terkejut. “Maaf, tapi bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?”_

\----/-----------

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, dia ingat hari itu. Semua yang kenangan dan ikatannya lewat basket dengan mereka pernah putus, namun berkat Kagami dan _Seirin_ , dia bisa kembali menyatukan mereka. Namun, dirinya sungguh bersyukur, hari itu Akashi menyadarinya disana dan memberinya kesempatan. _Tidak_ , memberinya petunjuk akan permainan yang bisa dirinya lakukan demi basket yang disukainya. Kuroko bersyukur, Akashi menyadarkannya akan potensinya dalam bermain basket. Kuroko pun bangkit dan hendak berlari keluar.

“Tunggu, Tetsu!” Aomine menahan Kuroko dengan mencengkram tangannya.

“Diluar masih hujan, Tetsu- _kun_.” Momoi memberitahunya. Kuroko berhenti dan mengeryit khawatir. “Biar kutelepon dulu Akashi- _kun_ , dan menunggu hujan reda.” Kuroko mengangguk dengan lemah akan saran dari Momoi. Namun setelah di telepon beberapa kali, Akashi tidak mengangkat ponselnya. “Aneh…” gumamnya dengan nada khawatir.

“Oh, hujannya berhenti, Tetsu.” Kuroko yang tadinya duduk pun bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar Aomine.

“Tetsu- _kun_!” Momoi berhenti setelah merasa tangannya di cengkram Aomine.

“Biarkan saja.” Momoi mengerjap dalam kekhawatiran. “Kau tahu Tetsu tidak selemah itu.”

\----/-----------

Akashi membuka matanya dan merasa malam menjelang. Dirinya tidak bisa tidur walaupun dirinya ingin sekali. Aroma Kuroko yang tersisa membuatnya merindukan surai biru muda itu, yang selalu memberikan senyuman dan kehangatan yang Akashi inginkan. Setelah lamaran itu, Akashi berpikir bahwa Kuroko pasti memberinya jawaban yang bagus, dan pergi dengannya. Akashi kalah sekali lagi dari Kagami, tentang Kuroko. Akashi meraih kotak berisi sepasang cincin yang dibelinya walau kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Begitu indah sekaligus menyakitkan hatinya. Sepasang cincin yang tidak memiliki pemilik. “…apakah aku terlambat…?” gumamnya dalam keadaan berbaring lemas. “…setidaknya biarkan aku memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya…” rasa sakit di kepalanya dan rasa lelah berhasil meraih kesadarannya. Mata merah itu perlahan mulai menutup. “…dan memberinya selamat…”

Kuroko kembali dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam rumah. Dirinya terkejut melihat jalur di hadapannya basah oleh air dan mengarah ke lantai atas. “Sei- _kun_?” Kuroko yang panik pun berlari ke atas, mencari sosok yang mengakibatkan basahnya lantai. “Seiya- _kun_?” Kuroko beranjak ke kamar Seiya lebih dulu, namun disana kosong karena Seiya sedang menginap. Kuroko mengarah ke kamarnya dan melihat sesosok manusia terbaring lemah di atas kasur dengan seluruh tubuh basah. “Sei- _kun_?” Kuroko berjalan dan melihat Akashi tertidur seperti tidak bernafas. “Sei- _kun_?!” Kuroko meraih tubuh lelaki itu, pakaiannya basah kuyup dan kepalanya panas. “Sei- _kun_!!” panggilnya membuat surai merah itu berusaha membuka matanya perlahan. “Apa yang terjadi padamu?” Kuroko menyentuh dahi Akashi yang panas dan berusaha membuka pakaian lelaki itu yang basah. “Kau sampai basah seperti ini-“ ucapan dan gerakannya berhenti saat sebuah tangan yang hangat meraih pipinya. Tanpa kata-kata, Akashi hanya tersenyum padanya dalam keadaan demam. Air mata pun mengalir, sebelum tangan itu terjatuh dengan lunglai. “Sei- _kun_?” Kuroko berusaha membangunkan lelaki itu, namun tubuhnya yang panas dan hangat tadi pun perlahan mendingin. “Sei- _kun_!!”

\----/-----------

“Oh, ini Tetsu nelepon, pasti sudah baikan.” Ujar Aomine sembari nyengir dimana Momoi hanya menggerutu kesal. “Tetsu? Bagaimana dengan-“

“ _Aomine-kun_!” surai biru itu hanya bisa terkejut mendengar suara penuh harap di seberang. Suara Kuroko penuh dengan isakan tangis. Momoi terkejut melihat ekspresi Aomine. Surai biru itu menutup teleponnya dan meraih jaketnya.

“Dai- _chan_?” bingung gadis itu melihat ekspresi teman semasa kecilnya mengeras.

“Panggil yang lainnya, Satsuki. Ayo.” Ujarnya sembari menarik lengan Momoi.

“Ah, hei, Dai- _chan_!” setelah menjelaskannya pada Momoi, keduanya beranjak menuju apartemen dimana Akashi dan Kuroko berada kini. Momoi menelepon Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara untuk datang, dengan membawa makanan atau sesuatu yang bisa membantu. Aomine mengeryit kesal mengingat bagaimana Kuroko begitu tak berdaya saat meneleponnya.

Keduanya terkejut saat melihat jalur masuk basah oleh air. “Satsuki, kuserahkan padamu untuk ini.” Momoi mengangguk dan melepas jaketnya, mencari alat pembersih sembari menunggu yang lainnya. Aomine beranjak ke lantai dua dan kini melihat dari celah pintu, Kuroko berusaha membangunkan sosok yang tergeletak lemah dengan tubuh bagian atas terbuka di atas kasur baru yang empuk dan penuh bantal juga selimut.

“Kumohon buka matamu, Sei- _kun_ …” Aomine hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kesal. Dirinya melangkah masuk dan melihat keadaan Akashi sungguh parah. Matanya merah akibat menangis, tubuhnya terlihat dingin dan beku, walau Kuroko sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut baru dan Kuroko memeluknya erat. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Akashi akan membuka matanya. Aomine mengeryit kesal.

“Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang selemah itu, Akashi.” Kuroko pun perlahan mendongak, menatap lelaki yang pernah jadi cahayanya saat di _Teikou_. “Kau baru kalah dua kali tapi kau sudah terpuruk? Jangan bercanda, Akashi!” Kuroko mengeryit dimana pelukannya semakin mengerat pada Akashi. “Bukankah kau orang yang menyebalkan dan sok itu?!” teriakan Aomine menggema di kamar itu. “Mana dirimu yang menolak untuk kalah pada siapapun sekali saja?!” Kuroko kembali pada Akashi yang masih memejamkan matanya tanpa tanda-tanda tersadar. Tubuhnya begitu dingin dan nafasnya tidak terasa. Kuroko mencengkram kepala surai merah itu, mengubur wajahnya di warna merah yang khas baginya itu.

“…kembalilah padaku… _Seijuurou_ …”

_Tetsuya._

Kuroko merasakan sesuatu menghangat, dan terasa pula di tangan yang memegang kepalanya. Kuroko melepasnya dan melihat nafas hangat mulai teratur dari Akashi, dadanya mulai bergerak walau lemah dan pelan. “Tetsu?” Tubuh lelaki itu mulai menghangat, ditambah oleh kehangatan dirinya sendiri yang tersalurkan. Warna pucat dari tubuhnya mulai terlihat memberikan warna merah muda di beberapa bagian tubuh. Mata yang terpejam itu terlihat bergerak sedikit. “Tetsu!” Kuroko mendongak dengan senyuman kelegaan pada temannya. Aomine duduk dan memeluk Kuroko kini, disertai dengan Akashi yang terbaring lemas di pelukan mereka. Momoi naik ke atas setelah mengelap sebagiannya, diikuti Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Aomine menoleh dan ekspresinya membuat mereka bersyukur. Kuroko memakaikan baju untuk Akashi dan menyandarkannya di samping kasur. Kuroko tidak melepas pelukannya, namun membiarkan sosok lelaki itu bisa terlihat oleh teman-temannya.

Akashi membuka matanya, walau perlahan dan kelihatannya sulit. Akashi mendongak dan melihat teman-temannya yang tersenyum dan berlinang air mata. Dirinya tidak mengerti, apalagi sampai mereka memeluknya erat seolah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Akashi melihat surai biru muda yang dirindukan berada disampingnya, sebelum kembali menutup matanya dalam kelegaan dan kelelahan sangat.

\----/-----------

Akashi membuka matanya dan merasakan sedikit kesakitan, dirinya menyentuh matanya sendiri dan merasa ada warna hitam disana. “…Aku tidak bisa tidur pada akhirnya…” dirinya menoleh dan melihat seseorang tertidur di sampingnya kini. Lelaki  berambut biru muda tidur dengan nyaman dan damainya sembari memeluknya. Akashi merasa dirinya pulang dalam keadaan kedinginan dan kebasahan, namun kini, dirinya penuh kehangatan dari Kuroko walau rasa perih di matanya masih ada. Akashi tersenyum lega dapat melihat Kuroko sekali lagi. “Bila ini adalah mimpi, aku tidak keberatan…” Akashi bergerak sedikit dan mengecup Kuroko di keningnya. “ _I love you_ , Tetsuya.” Bisiknya pelan.

Akashi merasa Kuroko bergerak dan mulai menggumam pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya. Sama seperti Akashi, surai biru muda itu pun bangkit untuk duduk. “…pagi, Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Ah, pagi, Kuroko.” Surai biru muda itu mengerjap bingung sebelum menyadari adanya sedikit warna hitam di sekitar mata Akashi.

“Ada apa?” Akashi tersenyum saat Kuroko spontan menyentuh pipinya.

“Aku hanya merasa tidak bisa tidur.” Jawabnya dan membuat Kuroko memasang wajah sedih sebelum melepasnya.

“Kau mendengar Kagami- _kun_ melamarku?” Akashi membelalak terkejut saat Kuroko menanyakannya tanpa ragu padanya. Akashi pun mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman lemah.

“Ah. Setelah aku membeli sesuatu yang penting.” Akashi menyentuh saku celananya dan merasa kotak itu masih disana. Kuroko mengerjap bingung. “Lalu apa jawabanmu?”

“Eh? Ah, aku menolaknya.” Akashi terkejut.

“Kenapa?” tanyanya tak percaya. Sekarang Kuroko ikut terkejut.

“ _Kenapa_? Sei- _kun_ ingin aku menerimanya?” Akashi kembali mengerjap bingung.

“Lamarannya lebih baik daripada milikku, dan aku membuatmu menangis karena-“

“Aku nggak nangis!” Akashi terkejut mendengar Kuroko berteriak dan kini menggembungkan pipinya kesal. “Aku tidak menangis.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali sebelum mengangguk menerima hal itu. “Kalau begitu kenapa Sei- _kun_ nggak bisa tidur? Kenapa kau memanggilku Kuroko?” Akashi mengerjap lagi.

“Ah, maaf. Aku pikir kau menerima lamaran dari Kagami, jadi aku merasa tidak sopan memanggilmu dengan nama. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena itu.” Akashi tersenyum lemah. “Jadi aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.” Kuroko menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh sebelum memeluk Akashi erat. _Aku menangis sih._

“Maafkan aku, Sei- _kun_. Aku membuatmu berpikir seperti itu.” Akashi tersenyum sebelum mengelus punggung surai biru muda itu perlahan. “Aku terkejut bahwa Kagami- _kun_ mengatakan itu tiba-tiba dan itu membuatku menangis. Aku ingin pergi padamu jadi aku bisa meminta saran padamu namun aku berakhir di depan rumah Aomine- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum. “Aku pun bertemu Momoi- _san_ , dan mereka memberiku nasihat dan aku kembali kesini.” Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Apa nasihat yang kau dapat?” Kuroko pun melepas pelukannya dari Akashi.

“Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.” Akashi hanya mengerjap terkejut melihat Kuroko mengatakannya dengan senyuman lembut disertai pipi yang merona merah muda. “Dan lagi, aku tidak tahu bahwa Kagami- _kun_ menyukaiku dalam artian seperti itu. dan dia tidak mendengar penjelasanku bahwa kini aku bersama Sei- _kun_. Tidak sopan!” Akashi terkekeh melihat surai biru muda itu kesal mengingat lamaran Kagami padanya. “Lalu, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Momoi- _san_ di _Majiba_?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut lagi.

“Dia tidak memberitahumu apapun?” Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang sama.

“Aku menunggu untukmu mengatakannya langsung padaku, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi mengerjap lagi sebelum tersenyum. Akashi meraih kotak dalam sakunya dan menunjukkannya pada Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu terkejut dan membelalakan matanya saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

“Aku tidak menemukan yang cocok untuk pernikahan, namun setidaknya, aku menemukan untuk yang pertunangan. Maukah kau menerimanya, Tetsuya?” air mata mengalir di wajah surai biru muda itu. “Kau benar-benar suka menangis hm, Tetsuya.” Kuroko menyeka air matanya.

“Itu karena aku benar-benar bahagia!” Akashi terkejut. “Apakah salah bagiku menangis karenamu, Sei- _kun_?” Akashi mengerjap dua kali.

“Kau tidak keberatan menangis untukku…?” Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

“Aku menangis karena kau menyakitiku dan aku menangis karena kau membuatku bahagia. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_!” Akashi membelalakan matanya sebelum mengusap air mata Kuroko.

“Entah mengapa ini sulit untuk kuterima.” Kuroko terkekeh pelan saat menyentuh tangan Akashi yang menyeka air matanya. “Namun asalkan itu tentangmu dan aku, aku tidak keberatan menerimanya.” Akashi menarik Kuroko mendekat dan mengecupnya di bibir.

“Mm?” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut saat Akashi melepas ciumannya. “Sei- _kun_ , aku merasa ada darah saat kita berciuman.” Akashi ikut mengerjap terkejut kini, sebelum menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

“Ah, aku menggigit bibirku. Maaf.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung.

“Ada apa?” Akashi tertawa kecil kini.

“Aku rasa ini terjadi saat Kagami berhasil mengalahkanku dalam melamarmu.” Wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Aku bilang aku hanya menerima lamaranmu, Sei- _kun_!!” Akashi tertawa saat melihat Kuroko marah padanya dan menggunakan bantal untuk memukulnya. Akashi pun meraih sepasang cincin itu. “Ah.” Akashi tersenyum saat Kuroko menyadarinya, saat kekasihnya memasang cincin pertunangannya di jari Kuroko.

“Kau memakai yang terukir namaku,” ujar Akashi kini memberi cincin pada Kuroko untuk dipasangkan olehnya di jarinya sendiri. “dan aku memakai yang terukir namamu.” Kuroko tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Akashi.

“Cantik sekali, Sei- _kun_. Aku menyukainya.” Setelah memasang milik Akashi, Kuroko mengangkatnya dan melihatnya mengilat indah. Akashi tersenyum.

“Lebih baik dari Kagami?” Kuroko mengerjap terkejut.

“Aku tidak sempat melihat apa yang diberikannya padaku.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Lalu apa yang kau lihat?” Kuroko pun bergerak dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi.

“Aku hanya fokus pada wajahnya yang memerah padam namun berusaha keras ditutupinya.” Kuroko tertawa kecil. “Itu sangat menarik.” Kuroko mendongak untuk melihat sang kekasih. “Aku belum melihat milikmu, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi tersenyum.

“Kurasa Momoi sudah melihatnnya lebih dulu.”

“Eh? Kapan?” Kuroko terlihat antusias. Karena melihat wajah malu Akashi sangatlah jarang dan langka.

“Disaat kita bertengkar.” Akashi terkekeh.

“Biarkan aku melihatnya juga!” Akashi tersenyum saat melihat Kuroko menggerutu kesal sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

“Kurasa kau melihatnya lebih sering daripada Momoi, Tetsuya.” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali saat melihat Akashi tersenyum padanya. Kuroko pun membelalakan matanya. “Tetsuya?” surai merah itu terkejut saat Kuroko tiba-tiba memeluknya.

“Sei- _kun_ …” Akashi hanya mengerjap terkejut, sebelum menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko.

“Ada ap-“

“Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot!” Akashi membelalakan mata terkejut kini.


	33. Day 33 - Kuroko Tetsuya's Posessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana reaksimu bila mengetahui orang yang kau cintai sudah tiada? Apa yang kau rasakan saat itu? Apakah kau berusaha mengembalikannya? Apakah kau merasa menyesal bahwa ada hal yang belum hendak kau sampaikan maupun kau lakukan untuknya? Kiseki no Sedai dan yang lainnya membawa Kagami untuk berbicara langsung dengan Akashi dan Kuroko. Perihal lamarannya untuk Kuroko.

_Akashi Seijuurou_ hanya mematung terkejut, tidak mengerti akan maksud kekasihnya yang telah menerimanya sebagai calon suami. “Apa maksudmu dengan itu, Tetsuya?” Akashi melihat tubuh _Kuroko Tetsuya_ bergetar. Dirinya tahu bahwa lelaki surai biru muda itu kembali menangis. “Tetsuya…” Akashi hanya bisa mengusap punggungnya. “Berhentilah menangis.” Bisiknya pelan dan lembut. “Kudengarkan semuanya,” Akashi meraih wajah Kuroko. “Lihat aku, Tetsuya.” Kuroko menatap sepasang iris merah mawar yang indah dan mengilat. Akashi memejamkan matanya untuk mengecup Kuroko di bibir, membiarkan ciumannya yang mengambil alih untuk menghentikan tangis Kuroko. Dan itu berhasil.

“…Sei- _kun_ pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup kan?” Akashi mengerjap sebelum akhirnya teringat saat itu. Akashi mengangguk mantap.

“Aku kecewa sekaligus membenci diriku sendiri karena membiarkan diriku kalah dari Kagami sekali lagi.” Kuroko mendongak dan melihat ekspresi di wajah Akashi melembut. “Tentang apa yang berharga bagiku.” Kuroko mengerjap melihat senyuman itu.

“…Waktu itu Sei- _kun_ tidak membersihkan dirimu dulu, membiarkan semuanya basah seharian…” Akashi mengerjap dan melihat pundak Kuroko kembali bergetar. Lelaki itu mengusapnya perlahan.

“Teruskan.” Bisiknya dengan lembut, tidak memaksa kekasihnya untuk mengatakannya bila dirinya tidak mampu.

“…Saat aku pulang…” Kuroko berhenti. “…Aku tak bisa merasakan dirimu disana lagi…” Akashi membelalakan matanya terkejut. “…Aku masih sempat merasakan kehangatan Sei- _kun_ saat kau tak sengaja dan tanpa sadar melihatku pulang…namun setelah itu…semuanya…” Kuroko kembali menangis. Akashi mengingat hal itu. Kejadian itu bukan mimpi ternyata. Walau tidak jelas, Akashi berhasil melihat sosok Kuroko yang pulang dan khawatir padanya, sebelum akhirnya warna hitam menyergapnya.

“…aku tak bisa bangun setelah merasakan pusing yang hebat.” Kini Akashi memulai. “Aku berpikir bahwa aku berhalusinasi melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya, setidaknya sebelum kau pergi ke tempat Kagami.” Akashi merasa Kuroko menarik pakaiannya. “Setelah itu gelap dan hitam menyergapku, aku lupa semuanya, aku tak bisa merasakan apapun.” Kuroko mengeryit, masih dengan air mata menggenang di matanya. Akashi pun tersenyum. “Namun aku merasa seseorang berteriak padaku, suaranya dalam dan kasar, Aomine mungkin?” Kuroko teringat bahwa Aomine mengatakan sesuatu pada Akashi dengan nada tinggi seolah ingin menyadarkannya. “Aku pun mendengarmu ingin aku kembali padamu-“

“Tentu saja!” Kuroko mengatakannya dengan nada tinggi membuat Akashi terkejut. Akashi tersenyum.

“Aku merasakan kehangatan akan kata-kata itu, hingga aku berhasil membuka mataku walau aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.” Kuroko teringat saat Akashi berhasil membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, dimana teman-temannya berkumpul dan memeluknya dengan rasa syukur dan lega. “Aku pun berhasil melihatmu disana,” Kuroko menatap Akashi yang tersenyum. “Senang sekali.” Kuroko pun memeluk Akashi lagi, dengan erat. Sebuah getaran membuat Akashi menoleh. Ponselnya selamat dari air hujan. Dirinya meraihnya walau Kuroko tak melepas pelukannya pada Akashi. “Akashi disini.”

“Akashi- _kun_!!!” Akashi terkejut mendengar teriakan _Momoi Satsuki_. 

“Momoi, hentikan. Kau bisa membuat telinganya sakit _nanodayo_.” Muncul-lah suara _Midorima Shintarou_.

“Akashi- _cchi_ , kau baik-baik saja- _ssu_? Kuroko- _cchi_ dan Aomine- _cchi_ khawatir sekali lho!” Suara lelaki berambut pirang tidak kalah cerianya terdengar disana.

“Diam kau Kise! Tetsu dan Satsuki yang lebih khawatir sama Akashi tahu!” Akashi mendengar _Aomine Daiki_ mendengus dan _Kise Ryouta_ tertawa.

“Kau hanya tidak jujur, Aomine- _cchi_.” Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

“Berisik Kise.”

“Midorima- _cchi_ juga?!” Aomine tertawa. Akashi pun mengerjap terkejut saat menyadari apa yang telah tejadi padanya, dimana sebelah tangannya masih memeluk dan mengusap punggung Kuroko.

“Apa disana Tetsu- _kun_ juga ada?” Akashi tersenyum.

“Ah.” Akashi berhenti. “Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.” Keheningan terasa saat Akashi menggumamkan itu.

“Eh? Akashi- _kun_ tidak tahu bahwa kau hampir saja kami anggap sudah meninggal?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut sebelum menoleh pada Kuroko. Lelaki itu tidak peduli pada yang lainnya hanya pada Akashi di sampingnya.

“Aku?” Di seberang terdengar beragam gumaman dan desahan.

“Tetsu berusaha keras mengembalikanmu, Akashi.” Ujar Aomine kini, seolah dirinya melihat langsung apa yang terjadi. “Aku melihat Tetsu memelukmu, berusaha mengembalikan kehangatan dalam tubuhmu.” Akashi mengerjap mendengarkan penjelasan Aomine. “Walau kulihat bahwa tidak ada harapan lagi kau akan bangun dengan keadaan seperti itu. Mati dengan tubuh yang dingin.” Akashi membelalakan matanya terkejut.

“Dai- _chan…_!” Aomine tidak menggubrisnya.

“Kekhawatiran kami, tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata bila sudah menyangkutmu dan Tetsu tahu!” Akashi mendengar ponsel itu dipindahtangankan. Momoi menerimanya.

“Dai- _chan_ benar, Akashi- _kun_. Memang kami ikut melewati banyak hal bersamamu, namun kebanyakan kalian-lah yang melewatinya. Namun bukan berarti kami menerima begitu saja, kepergianmu yang seperti itu!” Akashi membelalakan matanya lagi. Akashi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya begitu penting bagi mereka yang pernah mengenal dan dekat dengannya. Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Ah. Terima kasih, Momoi, Aomine, semuanya.” Momoi tertawa kecil dimana Aomine mendengus.

“Kami pun akan kesana setelah ini, kau sudah baikan?” Akashi mengerjap dan mengangguk mantap.

“Ah.”

“Kami akan membawa Kagami- _cchi_ , pastikan kalian bicarakan baik-baik ya, Akashi- _cchi_!” suara Kise kini berdenging di telinga Akashi, sebelum sambungan mereka diputus. Akashi menyimpannya dan kembali pada sang kekasih. Kuroko terkejut wajahnya kembali diraih Akashi.

“Sei- _kun_ -“ dirinya terkejut melihat Akashi kembali menciumnya, lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Akashi melepasnya setelah berhasil membuat Kuroko berhenti menangis, walau wajahnya memerah dan keringat mengalir. Akashi tersenyum lembut.

“Maafkan aku, Tetsuya.” Akashi mencium punggung tangan Kuroko. “Aku minta maaf bahwa aku sampai mengkhawatirkanmu juga mereka semua.” Kuroko bangkit duduk dibantu oleh Akashi sendiri yang masih mencium tangannya. “Kau disini dan menerima lamaranku pun sudah membuatku bahagia. Maukah kau memaafkanku?” Kuroko mengerjap dua kali sebelum tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Akashi tidak sempat meminta dirinya untuk tenang.

“Ng, aku memaafkanmu, Sei- _kun_.” Akashi memalingkan wajahnya yang dirinya rasa sudah pasti memerah padam. Kini dia bisa merasakan aliran darah naik dan menghangatkan tubuhnya dalam sekejap. “Sei- _kun_?” Akashi hanya mendesah pelan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. “Ada apa? Wajahmu memerah lho.” Ujar surai biru muda itu pada kekasihnya. Akashi mendesah pelan.

“Ah, aku malu.” Kuroko mengerjap bingung. “Senyumanmu yang satu itu mematikan.” Kuroko pun ikutan memerah padam. Ucapan lurus dan jujur dari Akashi tanpa ragu itu membuat surai biru muda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Akashi berusaha tenang dan melupakan senyuman itu sejenak dari pikirannya.

“…Sei- _kun_.” Gumamnya memanggil surai merah itu.

“Hm?” Akashi berusaha menjawabnya dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

“Kau membuatku ingin melakukannya denganmu.” Akashi mengerjap terkejut sebelum menoleh melihat Kuroko yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah memerah yang memelas dengan menggemaskan. Kuroko pun mendekat dan memeluk Akashi dalam posisi lain, yang membuat wajah Akashi memerah lagi. “Aku senang sekali melihatmu yang malu seperti itu,” Kuroko bisa merasakan leher lelaki itu menghangat karenanya. Wajah Akashi masih memerah padam walau dirinya memeluk Kuroko balik. “Aku ingin menyentuhmu dan disentuh olehmu bila sudah seperti ini.” Akashi tersenyum, dirinya merasa tenang dan nyaman saat mendengar keinginan itu terlontar dari mulut kekasih tercintanya sendiri. Akashi pun mendeham pelan.

“Sudah kubilang, kau lebih sering melihatku seperti ini daripada Momoi.” Akashi merasa Kuroko mulai menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan menggoda. “Kau tidak seharusnya cemburu padanya.” Kuroko tahu, bahwa Akashi lebih banyak menunjukkan sisinya yang lain padanya daripada orang lain, karena Akashi mencintainya. Kuroko pun tertawa kecil.

“Kau benar. Maafkan aku.” Kuroko pun mengecup leher Akashi. “Tapi aku ingin membiarkanmu tidur lagi.” Akashi melihat Kuroko yang melepas pelukannya kini. Dirinya menyentuh warna hitam di bawah mata Akashi. “Aku tidak ingin melihat Sei- _kun_ seperti ini.” Ujarnya sebelum mengecup singkat Akashi di bibir. Akashi pun tersenyum.

“Maukah kau disini bersamaku sampai aku terlelap?” Kuroko tersenyum padanya.

“Aku akan bersamamu hingga kau bangun nanti.” Kuroko pun ikut tidur sembari memeluk Akashi erat.

\----/-----------

Akashi bangun dengan tubuh dan keadaan segar. Kuroko berhasil membuat warna hitam kecil di bawah mata Akashi menghilang dengan mudahnya. “Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sei- _kun_?” Akashi menoleh pada kekasih berambut biru mudanya yang ikut terbangun sembari mengusap matanya pelan. Wajahnya sehabis bangun tidur sangat menggemaskan. Mereka kembali tidur hingga tengah hari sembari menunggu kedatangan _Akashi Seiya_ dan teman-temannya yang lain.

“Terasa lebih baik bila aku tidur bersamamu.” Wajah Kuroko memerah padam. “Apa kau masih mau melakukannya, Tetsuya?” Tanya Akashi sembari nyengir menantang. Kuroko tersenyum puas membalasnya.

“Malam ini.”

Mereka pun membersihkan diri, beres-beres dan menyiapkan makan siang. Kuroko tahu bahwa Akashi belum makan sama sekali semenjak kejadian itu, dan Kuroko sangat khawatir karenanya. Akashi siap menerima suapan dari masakan yang dibuat oleh Kuroko untuknya, setelah melihat lelaki surai biru muda itu mendengus kesal sembari memasak untuknya. “Sei- _kun_ , sudah kubilang ayo habiskan,” suara pintu terbuka tidak mereka hiraukan sama sekali.

“Aku pulang.” Ujar Seiya datang dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

“Maaf mengganggu- _ssu_!” suara Kise tidak kalah lantangnya seperti biasa.

“Aku memang bilang akan menghabiskan semua masakanmu, tapi bukan berarti kau harus-“ mereka beranjak ke ruang keluarga setelah sapaan mereka tidak dihiraukan.

“Aku tidak dengar komentar apapun Sei- _kun_.” Seiya dan Kise pun yang pertama kali menginjakkan kaki mereka di lantai menuju ambang pintu ruang keluarga.

“Tetsuya-“ mereka berhenti dan melihat Seiya juga Kise dan yang lainnya mematung. Mereka dalam posisi hendak berciuman, dengan wajah yang cukup dekat dan di bibir Kuroko terdapat sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti makanan. Kuroko yang terkejut pun langsung mundur dan menundukkan wajahnya malu. Akashi tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kuroko memerah padam atas perlakuannya sendiri. “Kau membuat yang lain iri, Tetsuya.”

“Itu karena Sei- _kun_ susah sekali menghabiskannya langsung!” Kuroko membalas ucapan Akashi yang tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Kuroko.

“A-apa kami mengganggu- _ssu_?” ujar Kise saat Akashi hanya tersenyum. Seiya berjalan masuk dan menyimpan barang-barangnya di kursi sebelum beranjak untuk memeluk Kuroko.

“Aku pulang.” Ujarnya sembari mengusapkan rambutnya ke punggung Kuroko. Surai biru muda itu tersenyum.

“Selamat datang, Seiya- _kun_.” Ujar Kuroko membalas Seiya. Anak lelaki itu kini beranjak pada sang ayah dan memeluknya.

“Papa!” Akashi hanya tersenyum.

“Selamat datang. Ayo sarapan.” Seiya menoleh dan terkejut melihat banyaknya porsi yang tersisa disana.

“Banyak sekali, ada apa ini?” tanyanya meraih kursi di samping Akashi dan duduk dengan mata berbinar.

“Mama membuatkannya untuk papa yang belum makan selama sehari lebih, sekaligus mengingat yang lainnya akan datang juga.” Seiya mengerjap bingung.

“Belum makan? Apa yang terjadi?” Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang memasang raut sedih.

“Bukannya kau sudah memaafkanku, Tetsuya?” Kuroko mendengus. Kini Momoi yang berjalan dan memeluk Seiya dari belakang, menggantikan mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada sang ayah kemarin.

“Papamu, hampir saja pergi tanpa pamit lho.” Seiya terkejut.

“Eh?!” Momoi tertawa kecil. Momoi pun menoleh pada mereka, melihat Midorima yang menghampiri dan menyentuh dahi Akashi.

“Papamu, pulang pada keadaan basah kuyup dan perasaan kecewa.” Momoi kini melihat Akashi menggoda Midorima yang kelihatan khawatir sembari membenarkan kacamatanya. “Dirinya melupakan semua hal karena kekecewaan yang dirasakannya dan hanya melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur.” Aomine duduk di samping Seiya kini.

“Kau terlalu mendramatisir, Satsuki.” Momoi terkekeh.

“Biarin dong Dai- _chan_!” Aomine mendengus. “Papamu membiarkan semuanya berlalu, dimana mamamu datang ke tempat kami untuk meminta bantuan.” Seiya mengerjap bingung.

“Bantuan apa?” dirinya melihat Akashi tersenyum lemah diikuti Momoi sendiri.

“Kagamin melamar mamamu.” Seiya mengerjap dua kali.

“EEHH?!” Kuroko berbalik dengan sepiring makanan lainnya dibantu Midorima. “Apa-apaan itu…?” gerutunya membuat Momoi dan Akashi tertawa kecil. “Aku Cuma mau papa Seijuurou dan mama Tetsuya…” surai merah dan biru muda itu terkejut mendengarnya, apalagi saat Seiya meraih lengan sang ayah.

“Setelah kami berhasil menyemangati mamamu lagi, dia melihat papamu terbaring lemah di atas kasur.” Seiya mengeryit. Murasakibara memeluk Akashi dari belakang dengan cemilan _maiubou_ di mulutnya.

“Aka- _chin_ mau?” Akashi hanya tersenyum saat Murasakibara menawarkannya. Saat hendak meraihnya, keduanya merasakan aura dingin dan kejam yang dikeluarkan oleh Kuroko.

“Ma-maaf Tetsuya…” Akashi meminta satu buah saja yang belum dimakan oleh Murasakibara agar bisa dimakan bersama Kuroko nanti.

“Namun keadaan papamu begitu lemah dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya dingin dan beku, mamamu menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi kehangatan dan kehidupan di dalam tubuh papamu.” Kise pun duduk di samping Aomine.

“Momo- _cchi_ pintar sekali dalam bercerita ya.” Surai merah muda itu menoleh.

“Eh? Benarkah?” Momoi hanya tersanjung saat Kise mengangguk mantap. “Mamamu menelepon Dai- _chan_ meminta bantuan, setelah berusaha keras mengembalikan papamu semampunya.” Keduanya kini melihat Kuroko menghampiri Akashi dan memeluknya dari belakang. Akashi tersenyum lembut melihat kekasihnya begitu khawatir akan keadaannya walau kini Akashi sudah baik-baik saja. “Kami semua langsung kemari, walau aku dan Dai- _chan_ yang lebih dulu sampai.” Seiya mengangguk. Keduanya kini bisa melihat Kuroko memeluk erat Akashi yang sedang berbicara dengannya. “Keadaan yang parah sekali, membuat kami sendiri bingung harus apa.” Momoi menoleh pada Aomine. “Namun, Dai- _chan_ dan mamamu berhasil mengembalikan papamu lagi.” Seiya memperlihatkan ekspresi penuh kelegaan di wajahnya. “Kami sangat bersyukur Akashi- _kun_ kembali lagi.” Surai merah itu tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, Momoi.” Momoi hanya tersenyum. Seiya pun menoleh pada kedua orang tua angkatnya.

“Apa kalian hendak berpisah?” keduanya mengerjap terkejut, sebelum Akashi tersenyum.

“Papa dikalahkan Kagami melamar mamamu. Aduh.” Akashi menoleh melihat Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kini. “Namun, lamaran papa-lah yang diterimanya kini.” Seiya pun melompat memeluk sang ayah. “…Seiya?” Akashi dan yang lainnya melihat anak itu menggelengkan kepala di pelukan Akashi.

“Syukurlah…syukurlah!” ujarnya seolah sangat bahagia mengetahui kenyataannya. Akashi dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum.

“Ah, itu dia Kagami- _cchi_!” semua menoleh dan mengejutkan lelaki besar itu. “Pastikan kalian bicara nanti ya, Akashi- _cchi_ , Kuroko- _cchi_!” keduanya mengerjap saling berpandangan sebelum mendesah pelan.

“Urusan itu nanti, ayo sarapan, Kagami.” Ajak surai merah, seperti biasa, dirinya tenang dan bijak. Kagami Taiga mengangguk mantap sebelum bergabung dengan mereka.

Kacamata Midorima retak saat menyuap sebuah masakan. “Ada apa, Midorin?” Tanya Momoi saat hendak menyuap miliknya sendiri. “Wah, enak sekali, Tetsu- _kun_!” Kuroko hanya tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, Momoi- _san_.”

“Aku tidak tahu masakanmu seenak ini, Tetsu.” Ujar Aomine dengan nada meledek. Kuroko menggerutu kesal.

“Tentu saja. Aku punya guru yang keras namun sangat kusukai.” Akashi tersenyum saat mendengar komentar Kuroko perihal dirinya.

“Akashi- _cchi_ yang mengajari Kuroko- _cchi_ langsung?” Tanya Kise yang senang sekali saat mencicipi masakan yang disajika Kuroko.

“Ah. Walau Tetsuya pernah meminta bantuan Kagami beberapa kali.” Ujar Akashi sembari melirik kekasihnya itu. Wajah Kuroko memerah.

“Ka-karena aku juga ingin membuat kejutan untuk Sei- _kun_ …” semuanya merasa senang bisa melihat betapa manis dan menggemaskannya ekspresi Kuroko saat dirinya malu seperti perempuan. Akashi mengusap pipi Kuroko dengan jemarinya.

“Ah. Kutunggu kejutanmu selanjutnya, Tetsuya.” Ucapan singkat itu berhasil membuat wajah Kuroko berbinar-binar bahagia. Seiya yang ikut tersenyum pun melihat sesuatu yang mengilat indah di jemari Kuroko saat dirinya meraih masakan lainnya.

“Mama, cincin yang kau pakai indah sekali.” Seiya mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar dan membuat yang lainnya melihat. Kuroko mengerjap dan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang salah satu jarinya tersemat cincin abu-abu indah. Kuroko tersenyum.

“Ini dari papamu.” Seiya menoleh pada keduanya.

“Dari papa?!” ujarnya dengan nada antusias. Kuroko mengangguk dimana Akashi hanya tersenyum. “Papa juga memakai yang sama?” Akashi mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan indah dan mengilatnya cincin abu-abu yang sama.

“Tidak ada yang khusus disana- _ssu_ …” gumam Kise saat berusaha melihatnya namun hanya dipenuhi warna abu-abu yang mengilat indah layaknya logam. Akashi dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan dan menikmati pagi itu bersama dalam rasa syukur.

\----/-----------

“Kagami, ikut aku dengan Tetsuya.” Surai berambut jingga gelap itu menelan ludahnya, mendengar bagaimana ucapan Akashi terdengar begitu tegas dan tajam, seperti dirinya yang satunya lagi. Kuroko hanya mengekor di belakang Akashi tanpa peduli akan hal lainnya.

“Apa aku benar-benar membuatnya marah kali ini?” Kuroko melirikkan matanya saat Kagami berbisik pada Kuroko dengan ekspresi tegang.

“Kagami- _kun_ memang selalu membuat Sei- _kun_ marah kok.” Ucapnya dengan polos.

“Apa?!” Akashi menoleh dimana Kuroko hanya berbunga-bunga saat bertemu mata dengannya dimana Kagami bergidik ngeri.

“Tidak perlu berteriak begitu kan, Kagami?” surai jingga gelap itu mengangguk mantap setelah menelan ludah.

“Bukankah kita sudah membahas perihal ini?” Kuroko mengeryit tidak suka pada pertanyaan Kagami yang satu itu.

“Aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman dengan Sei- _kun_ , Kagami- _kun_.” Jawab bayangannya itu. “Kita memang partner, namun Sei- _kun_ juga partnerku sekarang.” Kagami menelan ludah mendengar Kuroko mengatakannya tidak kalah tegas dan menyeramkan padanya seperti Akashi. “Aku ingin membuktikan apa yang pernah kau katakan padaku soal _Seijuurou_.” Kagami membelalakan mata saat Kuroko menunjukkan kesiapan sekaligus ketetapan hatinya. Dia sudah memilih Akashi untuk berada disisinya dan menjalani masa depan dengannya, walaupun lelaki itu pernah menyakitinya semasa _Teikou_. Kagami pun tersenyum sebelum mengusap kepala Kuroko.

“Ah.”

Mereka berbicara di sebuah ruangan yang pernah ditempati Momoi selama dirinya menginap. Akashi dan Kuroko duduk bersebelahan dimana mereka menghadap Kagami yang duduk di seberang mereka. Akashi hanya melipat kedua tangannya dimana Kuroko berbunga-bunga duduk disampingnya. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan disini, namun Kise bilang sebaiknya kita bertiga bicara perihal apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.” Kagami menelan ludah merasakan ketegangan yang lain selain dalam hal basket. Akashi memang selalu menjadi orang yang tidak kalah menariknya seperti Kuroko. Mereka memiliki keinginan untuk menang sangat tinggi dibandingkan yang lainnya.

“Apa yang mereka ceritakan tentangmu itu benar, Akashi?” surai merah itu mengerjap terkejut diikuti pasangannya sendiri.

“Apa yang mereka ceritakan padamu?” Akashi balik bertanya.

“Bahwa mereka dan Kuroko hampir kehilanganmu.” Akashi membelalakan matanya dan dirinya merasa Kuroko memeluknya tiba-tiba. Akashi menoleh dan melihat ekspresi sedih Kuroko kembali. Akashi mendesah pelan dan mengelus punggung Kuroko.

“Kau membuatnya kembali mengingat hal yang menyedihkan, Kagami.” Kagami terkejut mendengar ucapan itu.

“ _So_ - _sorry_ , Kuroko.” Surai biru muda itu hanya menggeleng pelan dibalik pundak Akashi.

“Yah, ucapan mereka benar.” Akashi memulai, dirinya yakin Kagami sangat penasaran. “Aku tahu aku kecewa karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku lagi, kini perihal Tetsuya.” Akashi menoleh pada kekasihnya. “Aku sampai lupa pada diriku sendiri juga pada Tetsuya, akan bagaimana perasaannya padaku setelah mendengar lamaranmu.” Akashi kini menoleh pada Kagami. “Aku mendengar lamaranmu padanya di taman itu.” Wajah Kagami memerah padam.

“Jadi itu kau, Akashi?!” surai merah itu terkekeh dimana akhirnya Kuroko mendongak dengan ekspresi polosnya.

“Ah, jangan menangis, Tetsuya.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal. “Aku senang kau menangis untukku, tapi tidak sekarang.” Kuroko mengangguk sekali, dimana Akashi mengusap air mata yang menggenang di mata surai biru muda itu. “Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian bersama ke taman itu setelah aku membeli cincin.” Kagami dan Kuroko kini terkejut bersamaan. Akashi menoleh pada kekasihnya dan mengangkat tangan mereka bersamaan. Kuroko hanya tersenyum melihat cincin itu tersemat di jarinya. “Apa yang kau tawarkan pada Tetsuya, Kagami?”

“Aku harus memberitahumu soal itu setelah Kuroko menerima lamaranmu?” Akashi tertawa kecil saat Kagami menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya.

“Setidaknya lamaranmu berhasil membuat Tetsuya memikirkannya.” Wajah Kagami memerah diikuti Kuroko sendiri.

“Sei- _kun_!!” Akashi tertawa, melihat reaksi Kuroko itu. Namun rasa malunya menghilang dalam sekejap. Akashi kembali pada Kagami.

“A-aku belum membawakan apapun untuknya.” Akashi mengerjap dua kali. “A-aku Cuma baru mengatakannya saja.” Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang sama-sama terkejut.

“Pantas saja kau hanya fokus pada ekspresinya itu, Tetsuya.” Kuroko mengangguk tanpa ragu dan dengan polosnya.

“Sudah kubilang milik Sei- _kun_ lebih baik.” Akashi mengangguk setuju. “Apa ini mahal?” tanyanya sembari mengangkat tangan yang tersemat cincin itu.

“Tidak. Tetsuya tidak suka aku mengeluarkan terlalu banyak bukan? Aku juga tidak menggunakan uang dari keluarga dan memakai tabunganku yang sudah lama kusimpan sejak kecil.” Kuroko mengangguk dan wajahnya berbunga-bunga bahagia. Kagami kehilangan kata-kata melihat pasangan yang tidak berhenti saling menatap penuh cinta di hadapannya itu.

“Tunggu,” keduanya menoleh pada Kagami. “Kalian belum resmi menikah tapi sudah berbagi seperti itu?” keduanya mengerjap dua kali.

“Ini sudah kesepakatan semenjak tinggal bersama, Kagami.” Kuroko mengangguk-angguk.

“Apalagi semenjak kehadiran Seiya- _kun_ , kami patungan dalam pembayaran rumah ini dan pendidikan untuk Seiya- _kun_.” Akashi mengangguk. “Lagipula, walau sudah diminta tidak mengeluarkan banyak, Sei- _kun_ selalu mengeluarkan lebih daripada aku.” Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal dimana Akashi hanya tersenyum.

“Punyamu harus disimpan untuk apa-apa nanti, Tetsuya.” Ucapan itu membuat Kuroko mematung.

“Ah, hei, Akashi,” surai merah itu menoleh pada Kagami dengan polosnya. “Kau membuatnya…” Akashi yang tersadar akan ucapannya sendiri beralih pada Kuroko yang masih mematung.

“Tetsuya? Hei,” Akashi mengguncangnya dengan menyentuh pipi Kuroko. Namun gagal. “Bukan dalam artian buruk, Tetsuya.” Panggilan namanya yang terakhir terdengar lebih tegas namun lembut itu berhasil membangunkannya. Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan ekspresi bingung. Akashi menghela nafas lega sebelum memeluknya. “Maaf, Tetsuya.” Tambahnya. “Bukan dalam artian buruk, disimpan untuk masa depan kita.” Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah padam. Akashi melepas pelukannya dan ucapannya berhasil membuat Kuroko lupa. Akashi tersenyum dimana Kagami ikut menghela nafas lega. “Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku terhadap Tetsuya, Kagami.” Wajah surai jingga gelap itu ikutan memerah kini. Kuroko hanya beringsut ke dada Akashi, memeluknya seolah Akashi bisa pergi kapan saja. Akashi membiarkannya dan mendekatkannya.

“A-aku yakin bukan Cuma aku.” Akashi mengerjap bingung.

“Memang bukan Cuma kamu, ada aku.” Kagami mengeryit kesal. “Tapi apa maksudmu dengan itu? Kau tahu ada orang lain yang menyukai Tetsuya juga?” Kagami mendesah pelan.

“Yang menyukaimu tahu!” Akashi mengerjap terkejut. Dirinya menoleh pada Kuroko dan hanya melihat kekasihnya itu sibuk mengecup lehernya seperti kucing yang mencari perhatiannya.

“Benarkah begitu?” Kuroko kini menatap iris merah Akashi dengan polosnya. “Yang kutahu hanya Tetsuya dan Hikaru…” Kagami mengusap rambutnya seperti yang sering dilakukan Aomine.

“Itu urusanmu bila kau penasaran. Aku menolak memberitahumu.” Akashi tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kagami. Dirinya beralih pada Kuroko yang masih mencari perhatiannya seperti seekor kucing, sembari mengecup lehernya lagi dan lagi.

“Kalian sudah selesai- _ssu_?” Kise melongok dari ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar.

“Tetsuya, kau tidak sabaran hm?” Kuroko tidak memperdulikannya dan hanya melanjutkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya sejak tadi.

“Ku-Kuroko- _cchi_!!!” Kise menangis melihat Kuroko begitu nempel pada Akashi.

“Kau berisik Kise.” Aomine muncul dan menarik keluar Kise. “Kalau kau sudah baikan, ayo main basket.” Ajak Aomine tanpa ragu. “Aku mulai bosan.” Akashi mendesah pelan dengan senyuman.

“Baiklah.” Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko. “Tetsuya, kita main basket.” Kuroko pun langsung menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia dan mata berbinar bahagia. Kagami dan yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa melihat reaksi anak itu. Mereka pun mulai bangkit dan berjalan keluar dimana Akashi berhenti saat merasa pakaiannya ditarik. Kini, hanya keduanya disana. “Tetsuya? Ada apa?”

“…Tidak ada yang menyukai Sei- _kun_ sepertiku kan?” Akashi mengerjap terkejut.

“Kau cemburu hm?” Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Akashi mendesah pelan sebelum meraih pipi putih kekasihnya itu.

“Sei- _kun_? Mm-!” Kuroko terkejut saat bibirnya dikecup, lebih lama dan membuat Kuroko kehabisan nafas. Kuroko mengeryit tidak mengerti arti yang dilakukan Akashi tiba-tiba padanya.

“Aku hanya menyukaimu, apa itu tidak cukup?” ucapan Akashi membuat wajah Kuroko memerah. Surai biru muda itu pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Jangan menggodaku!” Akashi tersenyum puas.

“Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataannya, Tetsuya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih banyak sudah membacanya!


End file.
